Mastermind in the FranXX
by olcon
Summary: One week after the most important hours of his life, Code 016's memories unlock. Both wings remember their other. An alternate retelling, in which the Prince never forgets the Princess.
1. Episode 1

**As a general warning and disclaimer, this work will occasionally feature content of a sexual nature.** I deemed such activities necessary and consider them relevant to the overarching plot; everything has a purpose, and this is a story of self-discovery and the coming-of-age of a boy and a girl in a romantic relationship. As such, I will endeavor to treat the characters with the respect they deserve. Much like the anime has, I will try to keep it classy.

 **Updated author's note, September 2, 2018:**

The story's been around for few months now. Looking back, these beginning chapters are... well, they could use some work.

When I began MitF, I was still shaking off the rust and getting back into the flow. Though the core plot threads have always been in the story since conception, quite a few details, of varying importance, did not take shape until episodes 6 and 7. As a result, these beginning chapters are somewhat sporadic and don't have the same ironclad narrative integrity that's now present in the story. I believe chapters 1 - 5 suffer from this lack of vision, in particular. Eventually, I will get around to cleaning them up and bringing them up to the level of quality seen in episode 10 and beyond.

Also, adverbs are the devil, and there are way too many in these first chapters. Ew.

My plan right now is to work through them on and off once we reach the final stretch. I'll slap an "edited on:" tag at the top once they've been looked at, and will work my way from chapter 5 back to chapter 1. That way quality only increases and doesn't vary from episode to episode.

So to any first-time readers: I apologize for the mess. I understand the beginning of this grand adventure is a little rough around the edges. I implore you to power through them - it does get better, I promise.

 **Regarding Zero Two's rambling thoughts:** they won't be removed, but I agree with the common criticism that they're a bit too hard to read at times. When I begin editing, I'm going to try and clean them up and make them more legible, without sacrificing the purpose. Probably add some more spaces here and there, chop them up into smaller sections that are easier to process. And yes, they go away for the most part. It's part of her character development. She begins to calm down around episode 4 (chapter 5), don't worry. If you're struggling with them, feel free to skip over. You won't miss anything substantial - one of my goals was to make sure context was included at all times.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy MitF.

* * *

"Does Plantation 13 have an ocean?"

It was an innocent enough question, but it caught Nana off guard all the same. The plantation design was standardized, with no variance. They had been to many different plantations in the past, so why did the girl think this one would be any different?

"An ocean?"

"I wanna swim in some clear ocean water."

"I'm sorry to say there's no ocean there," the administrator replied. "Won't a shower do?"

"I'm in the mood for a swim."

The awkward conversation was interrupted by the transport's pilot.

"We'll be descending shortly. Please sit down and buckle your seatbelts," he said. Nana used it as a convenient excuse to end the discussion.

"Understood," she acknowledged, before turning to the teenage VIP, "Let's continue this later."

As if to express her distaste, the girl licked her wrist and grimaced, muttering something under her breath. Off to the side and looking out the window, Werner Frank idly mused at Nana's misunderstanding. Contrary to what she had told Zero Two, Plantation 13 did, in fact, have an ocean - it was the reason behind their sudden excursion.

The transport swooped down low over the mobile fortress, right above the dome guarding Mistleteinn. Whether by instinct or something else, Zero Two glanced down, her eyes locking on something infinitely tiny but extraordinarily important. She stared at it and, for reasons unknown, felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes widened minutely.

Far below her, the ocean stared back.

* * *

Hiro felt bad for Naomi.

Honestly, the girl was just _unlucky_. To be paired up with him of all people - why was fate so cruel? The girl's progress had been astounding, too. She had been a late addition to the team and far behind the others development-wise, but what had taken his compatriots years had only taken her months. She'd caught up in no time at all. Frankly, he didn't think it fair for her to be the sacrifice.

What was done was done, though. After much effort on his part, they had failed the final parasite exam. He had taken her reaction somewhat poorly - he didn't think she'd be so emotional - and had retreated into the woods to re-apply his walls. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn his depression was real, what with how easily he slid back into the act. Part of him considered this charade a form of torture; none of this would've been necessary had they not been separated. So many years lost. So much potential wasted.

So many goddamn victims.

In the end he understood. Hiro recognized there was a method to the doctor's madness, as much as it pained him to admit. It didn't change the fact that he missed her. He wondered how much she'd changed. She probably still stood out like a sore thumb; red skin tended to be noticeable. Would she still recognize him, though? The asshole doctor would never answer his questions directly when he brought up the memory suppression. He assumed she'd gotten the same temporary treatment he had, but...

If she did recognize him, would she understand? Would she forgive him? He desperately hoped so. Truly, all of this was for her sake - for their freedom, for their future.

His idle thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket. Eyes opening, he took out his communicator and activated the holographic display. He read the message silently.

Hiro felt bad for Ichigo, too.

He imagined that in another life the two girls would've been fast friends. But they had never met, and the opportunity had silently passed. Just another thing to fix, though it'd take time. Squad 13 wasn't ready for her, not yet.

He pocketed the device upon hearing an impact against the glass dome. Getting up and climbing the small but steep hill, Hiro was greeted by an ugly red stain. Running his fingers over the mark gave him his answers.

"It's blood..."

Desperate chirping alerted him to the owner. A bird lay sprawled out in the grass, wounded and immobile. Hiro felt a pang of sadness. Caged as it was, the poor thing would never fly free. He lowered his hand in a vain attempt to offer assistance. The creature wanted none of it and struggled away from him, disappearing over the crest of the hill he had previously ascended.

The loud whirling of engines greeted his ears. Shielding his eyes and looking upwards, Hiro was greeted by one of APE's massive transports. It was a vehicle designed to airlift the Franxx mechs, the klaxosaur killing machines. But its mechanical contents didn't concern him - the boy knew of its passengers.

He allowed himself a small smile, the first in what seemed like years. Ah, at last...

Several minutes later, he found himself walking on the wooded path. How would he go about approaching her? From what he knew, she didn't know he was here. The doctor hadn't given him a set meeting location either; did the old fart assume she'd find him on her own?

He narrowly missed stepping on another small puddle of blood, this time on the trail itself. Expecting to find the carcass somewhere nearby, Hiro was instead mildly but pleasantly surprised to hear it chirping in the trees above. Perhaps it would be fine.

A lake greeted him up ahead; having read the schematics of the plantations (secretly, of course), he knew of its existence, but had never ventured out to see it with his own eyes. It was too off the beaten trail, so to speak, and wandering so far from the house without purpose would needlessly arouse suspicion. But this time something decidedly unnatural caught his eye: clothing, resting on a malformed, horizontal tree trunk. A parasite's uniform, clearly, but Hiro didn't recognize the design. And was that... female underwear?

Wait, but it couldn't be! The transport had only arrived a few minutes ago! Surely they were still unloading? Lost in his thoughts as he was, Hiro didn't realize the error he'd made - he had picked up the panties.

His eyes caught a silhouette out in the lake. Though the fog obscured the owner's identity, Hiro knew enough of the opposite sex to know she was female - and judging from the clothes on the trunk, she was also naked. He averted his eyes, pointlessly, in momentary embarrassment, before realizing it didn't matter. She probably hadn't noticed him. But when he looked back at the lake, the water's stillness gave him panic. Her disappearance was almost ghost-like, but he knew what he'd seen and - wait!

"No way! Is she drowning?!"

On instinct, he ran into the lake. He didn't know who she was - he doubted it was her - but a drowning person was a drowning person!

He had only gotten a few running steps into the water when the girl burst from the water in front of him, like a mermaid. A fish squirmed in her mouth, trapped. And she was most definitely nude... but what caught his attention immediately were her other features.

Those eyes - but her skin wasn't red! Those horns - but her skin wasn't red! Her hair was a different shade; it was still pale, but not as white as he remembered. The style matched, but was just different enough to throw him off.

Was it really? Those markings by her eyes _were_ red, though. And her horns were red too! But they weren't as big as hers, didn't have the angle or ferocity. The fish obscured her mouth - he wished he could see her teeth. If it was her, she should have fangs. Gods above, he hoped she still had fangs. He really, really liked her fangs. And her horns, and-

He didn't notice her own staring, or that internally, she was asking herself the same questions. It was only when she finally spit out the fish and approached him that the trance was broken and he realized that, Zero Two-lookalike or not, this girl was goddamn _naked as fuck_. He recoiled as she leaned in, apparently sniffing him and looking him up and down intently.

"N-N-N-Naked? Wait, no!" Talk about lack of respect! She probably thought he was a huge creep! He averted his eyes desperately.

"Oh. And here I thought you were dead."

Wait - what? He turned as she walked past him, seemingly uncaring about her decided lack of attire. Desperately, Hiro tried to clear his mind. He had to focus, this was important! Information, he needed information!

"A-Are you a parasite?" he asked her, "Why were you bathing here?"

The girl licked herself in the middle of her reply. "It's so weird. I heard ocean water was salty."

The hell? "Uh, this isn't an ocean."

Her lack of knowledge regarding the Earth's bodies of water was a little strange... but the Zero Two he knew was a strange girl, to say the least. She wouldn't have known the difference either, having been locked up in a room and tortured for her entire life. Hiro filed that away for future reference.

"I know that much," she said. Oh - alright. "But it's the most ocean-like place I know." She cupped her chin with her thumb and index finger; Hiro found the act quite cute. But he also made note of her oddly masculine form of speaking. He had never heard a girl talk like that before...

She turned to him, asking a question of her own. "Aren't you gonna swim?"

Hiro vaguely noted he was still standing in the lake. "Huh? Me? Nah, I'm good."

"Really? But it feels so good." While she spoke he moved to leave the water; his shorts were soaked clean through, and it wouldn't do if she noticed his, uh.

Yeah.

"You were staring so hard, I thought you wanted to swim, too."

Fuck! Fuck fuck!

"Th-That's because..." Honestly, what was he even supposed to say here? 'I thought you might be my long lost childhood crush and was too busy staring at your horns'?

"I thought you were drowning, so I jumped in to save you, and..."

Nice. Real nice. Wait, why the hell was she just standing there, arms crossed in front of her _perfect, magnificent_ -

Didn't she know she was naked? Needless to say, the drastic different in their respective states of attire was making the conversation a tad bit awkward. He turned away, not wanting to stare.

"S-Sorry, but could you put your clothes on?"

He heard her sigh a bit. She did that cute thing again, cupping her chin. Her eyes narrowed a bit; clearly the girl was pondering something. After a moment she lightly tapped her fist into her palm, smiling.

"Oh, I get it!" She pointed at him dramatically. "You're a pervert!"

Wait wait wait wait whaaaaaat!

"Where'd that come from?!"

Her point lowered to his hand. He followed her finger, only to realize-

Ah. A tactical miscalculation.

But on that note: her panties were pale pink in color, the exact same shade as her hair. Cute!

"Th-This isn't what it looks like!" Desperately he tried to rid himself of her undergarments; he thrust his hand out, not daring to meet her eye. Great. She thought he was a creep. The slap comes next, right? He'd probably get court martialed too; at this point he was actually hoping she _wasn't_ Zero Two, and just some other horned girl. Who knew, maybe there were more of them? The world was a big place.

Needless to say, Hiro was surprised when she started laughing heartily. Even her laugh was cute!

"Your face looks hilarious!"

Oh, nevermind. She was just making fun of him. But better than the alternative, right? She calmed down a few moments later, turning to him and flashing a toothy grin. Her mouth wasn't a mess of teeth and fangs, to be sure - but her canines were definitely sharper than the norm.

"But you jumped in to save me, huh? I appreciate that. Thank you."

...

He hoped she was Zero Two.

* * *

Hiro had sat down and was turned to the lake, giving her privacy as she dressed herself.

"That uniform... Are you a parasite, too?" she asked. Well, that answered his question. He thought his answer over carefully. Despite the similarities, he still didn't know if she was _her_. Better to place it safe for now, and stick with the cover story.

"No."

"So you don't pilot?"

"I _can't_ pilot. I no longer have the ability. I even dragged my partner down with me." He bounced a rock in his palm, before throwing it into the lake; it sank into the water with a thud. "I don't have a place here anymore."

Well, that part was true, at least.

"Huh. So you're just like me."

That piqued his curiosity a bit. What did she mean by that? He turned to look at her.

"I'm always alone, too, thanks to these horns," she replied, bringing a headband up to her horns. He noticed it was a piece of tech, what with how they clamped onto the protrusions and beeped. Strange.

"If you don't have a place here, just build a place where you do," she continued. "If you don't have a partner, just find another."

She raised her hands up like claws, voice growing playful as she approached him. His attention was on her fully now; she really did remind him of...

"And if you can't -" She reached out and grabbed him, several emotions flashing on her face at once. " - take one by force!"

She leaned in close and licked his cheek. Her full weight on him and taken by surprise, Hiro fell to the lake's edge with a splash. The strange girl followed him down, her arms splayed out to either side of his head.

Up above in the trees, a bird screeched before flying away.

The atmosphere shifted. It felt heavier, intoxicating. His heart pounded in his chest. What was this feeling? It felt like he was going to have a heart attack!

"Wow, your taste makes my heart race."

What in the world? Her too? She leaned back slightly; he turned to look at her, frozen in place.

"It bites and lingers..."

This was...

"The taste of danger."

He couldn't move, couldn't think. This was...!

"Wh-What are you..."

"Would you have preferred a kiss?"

Hiro was suddenly very aware of their compromising position. She was basically straddling him - and it didn't seem like she wanted to move.

"A kiss?" She knew what that was? The idiot doctor had given him the books as part of his "preparation", but-

"Oh, you guys don't know, huh?" Ah, she thought he was a normal parasite then.

She leaned in close - so close he could feel her breath on his ear. "It's a very special thing."

His heart skipped a beat. What was she doing? He needed answers. He needed to ask her!

"I think I've taken a liking to you. Won't you be my darling?"

He misheard. He had to have misheard her - she didn't just use that word.

"D-Darling?" He asked, hoping she'd repeat it. "You mean partner?"

She held out her hand. "Your ability's probably just still dormant. I can awaken it for you."

She was her. He was absolutely, positively certain... but he needed her name. He needed to know.

"And you weren't frightened by my horns."

He couldn't breathe. Slowly, shakily, he reached out to grab her hand; a rustle of the leaves interrupted the moment. The magic was lost and she pulled away, almost longingly.

"Too bad." Her voice had grown hard, distant, cold. "Time's up."

Like fucking hell it was! She turned away, looking towards the noise. A wounded man approached them, looking like he was one slight breeze away from death. Surrounding him were several men - APE special forces, probably, judging from their attire, as well as several regular plantation guards.

"We've been looking for you," the wounded man grunted. "Why do you keep running off alone?"

"It's not like there's anything else to do until tomorrow's welcoming ceremony." Judging from her rigid posture and the tone of her voice, the girl wasn't pleased about the unexpected interruption, either. The man reached up and roughly situated a hat over her head, obscuring the horns Hiro found so mystifying.

"Well, as your partner, I'm the one who suffers for it."

An odd emotion swelled in his breast. He couldn't identify it; it was the first time he had ever felt it.

"Partner?" he asked himself. The man turned to him.

"Are you a parasite cadet?" he asked. "Your welcoming ceremony's tomorrow, right?"

One of the special forces was putting a coat over her shoulders, another one was talking to her in a hushed voice; he couldn't make out what was being said.

"Sorry she bothered you." He saw her glance over to him slightly.

"It's okay..." He searched his mind for something, anything to delay them. He still had questions.

"Um, what did you mean by 'partner'?"

"Let me give you some advice," the older man rasped. "Stay far away from her."

Hiro wanted to punch him.

"She's not the kind of pistil that just anyone can handle."

Bull-fucking-shit! They began to walk away, but Hiro needed to know. He called out to her, asking the one question that had been on his lips for the entire encounter.

"Your name! What's your name?"

And then he prayed. He hoped she knew what he meant. If she was her...

She paused, turning her head imperceptibly. "Name? Do we parasites even have names?"

His eyes widened. No!

"But, well, my code is 002. Everyone calls me Zero Two."

Hiro stared, frozen. He felt like he was going to faint.

He'd found her. At long last - Zero Two.

His Zero Two.

Lost in his thoughts, he let the plantation guards haul him off back to the central area. His mind raced. How would he get her away? How could he separate her from her guards? He needed to tell her as soon as possible, but in a location where they couldn't be interrupted, couldn't be spied upon. There were cameras everywhere. He knew he had the doctor's protection, but it was still better to be safe, rather than sorry. He couldn't risk anything.

But how?

As he was dragged by the guard, he stumbled upon a dried patch of blood. A shriek sounded through the trees, piercing his ears.

The bird was alive.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hachi questioned. "Up until now you've been committed to leaving Plantation 13."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm reversing my decision."

"Very well. Per your status, you have full permission to stay within Mistleteinn, Code 016."

* * *

hatehATehAtehateHATEHaTEhaTehateHAte

suffocatingcan'tbreatheannoYINGfodDERinterRUPTed

missDARLING DARLINGsuffering unlOCKmEmorIEShurryhurryhurryhurryhurryDARLINGplEASe

klAxOSaURatTaCKingDARLINGhOME noNOnoNObadBAdBADPROTECT PROTECT PROTECT

Why couldn't everyone just leave them the hell alone? She initially hadn't cared about this backwater, hideous plantation - it was beautiful actually, because her darling lived here - but then she saw him again, after all these years! That's why the doctor had brought her here, that sly bastard! And his taste! After all this time! She'd initially only been suspicious due to his similar hair and eyes. Once she got a taste of him, though, once she got a taste!

tasteTASTETASTE DARLINGtaste sogoodsogoodneedcan'tHAVE plEAseDARLINGhurry hELpDARLINGtraPPedCaGE

She felt like she was about to cry; seeing him in such a pitiful state was heartwrenching. All she wanted to do was hold him, help him... he looked at her like a stranger and it pierced her heart, but that wasn't his fault. He was locked inside, trapped! Fucking - UGH! She had better things to be doing than dealing with this stupid beast, she needed to be unlocking his memories! Her darling was caged and it was wrong and-

The klaxosaur made a desperate move. Its mouth unlatched itself, the energy levels within the beast spiking. The tail straightened and unfolded, almost mimicking a generator in design as its internal workings because spinning and charging. The surge of energy within its body forced Strelizia from its mounted position; the stampeding Franxx managed to land on its feet and righted itself, taking up a defensive position in front of the plantation.

nOnONONONONODARLINGhOmEDARLINGDARLINGDARLING prOTEcTDARLING mOvEqUIcklyDARLINGhome

Zero Two brought the tail to the front and diverted the mech's magma energy reserves into its framework.

nOtONEscRAtch DARLINGhome

The blast was diverted but it had forced Strelizia off balance. The resulting shockwave sent the mech flying into the plantation. Zero Two winced in pain as she shut down the connection. She was gonna feel that in the morning. But this was a good opportunity; she didn't want to look at this stupid fodder anymore. She opened the hatch and dumped him out and - wait what.

DARLING

He was grabbing at the other man, obviously worried about his health.

foDDeRdEadDARLINGignorehIMsheHeREzEROtWo

"Forget about him. He's done for." She needed a breather. Maybe talking to him would set her mind straight and let her concentrate. She rested herself against the cockpit hatch.

"You're... What are you doing in there?" he asked. She was touched; darling was worried! She grinned at him, tired. She had to put on a brave face.

"What, you ask? I'm going monster hunting, of course."

"You're going to pilot this robot alone?"

whaWHAwHa bADBADbad noDARLINGnono mUStpROtectnoRIDErIdEbadDARLING

"I gotta go." She really wasn't ready, but this was important. Zero Two turned away and attempted to get back to the controls so she could seal the hatch before he got any bright ideas - but then mentally cursed herself as her legs gave out. She collapsed to the floor in pain and exhaustion. Shit! Shit!

"W-Wait a second!" He had rushed to the hatch. "You can't! You're hurt!"

Her eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed her arm. nONONONONONONObaDbad

"Out of my way!" She slapped him away desperately. HITDARLINGHITDARLINGmONStERMoNSterMOnster prOTECtDARLING

But still, this time was an exception! Better to give him a bit of pain and save his life than _kill_ him, after all. She gasped for breath, trying to get her strength back so she could get up. She hadn't hit him hard, but she knew her strength all the same; despite the situation, she was impressed at how quickly he rebounded. Yeah! That's her darling!

"This is insanity. Besides, you're by yourself now." She desperately tried to claw her way back onto the pistil controls as he talked. "Franxx can't be piloted alone!"

"I'm always alone," she tried to reassure him. "That's how it's always been. I'm used to it." Now please, please! Let her go!

"No! You'll die!"

Her head shot up. She wanted to cry. Even with his memories locked away, even being trapped... she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to cry and kiss him. She just wanted to kiss her darling!

pLEAseDARLINGriGHtHeRERiGHtHeRe gIvEtAsTEDARLINGtaSte

"I'm not afraid of death. That thing's going to start moving again eventually. And when it does, everyone here is gonna die either way," she replied, trying to stress the situation. "I'm not afraid of death. I have a job to do. I'm going."

shEmONsTeRmUStDIEnotDARLINGDARLINGliVEaLWays

"Wait."

...

"I'll pilot that robot with you."

noWhYwhyDARLING

"I'm not about to let you go alone."

It always ended up like this, huh? They had finally met each other again, after all this time, and here they were unknowingly mimicking the same scene from their childhood. She thought it was almost poetic... but she still didn't want him dying! Time to force the point.

"Are you prepared to die?" she asked.

"I don't know. But as I am now, I don't belong anywhere," darling clutched at his chest. "That's no different from being dead."

mUSTsAveDARLINGDARLINGtrAPPEd sheRiGhtHErErightHeRE plEAseDARLINGkiSSDARLINGcoMfORtDARLING

An idea formed in her head, a spark of something ingenious. It was crazy, but what if-

"So take me with you!"

He was crying, just like all those years ago. The memory pulled itself up from the depths of her mind, nearly knocking the wind from her lungs.

Yeah, maybe... maybe just once. That's all! Just once, just one ride, and she could try. It was worth a shot, right? And - and on the crazy chance it _worked_ , maybe! Maybe! It was a chance! Okay, okay, play it cool. Think! The hand, right! She breathed in silently, mentally bracing herself.

"Huh... You really are just like me. You and I are very similar." pleAsePleASE "It's been a long time since I last saw a human cry." She smiled at him, reaching down and wiping away the water framing the corner of his eye. He stared at her hand as it approached.

"I like the look in your eyes. It makes my heart race." His eyes widened slightly, his mouth opened, hand reaching up. Please, please! PLEASE!

"Now come to me." plEAsEpLeaSePLEaSeDARLINGDARLING

He reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up into the cockpit chamber. He stared at her, seemingly dumbfounded. She smiled at him.

"Let me get a taste of you. You are now..."

His eyes sharpened suddenly. There was a shift - and she stopped leading him. With strength neither of them knew he had, darling pulled her back, to him. His free hand reached up, grabbing at her bloodstained shoulder.

waItwhAtconFUSedcONfuSEdDARLING?

His head drew in closer, his face the epitome of determination. Her eyes focused on his approaching lips.

doN'TunDERstaNdwHatDARLINGwha-

"...your darling."

 _Mother used to say,_

Softly, they made contact. His eyes closed, hers widened. Something sparked, something primal: from her lips, into her head, down her spine. Goosebumps rubbed against the pistil suit.

DARLINGDARLING? whAtwAItdarling? Darling?

 _"You are so special."_

His lips left and it felt like half of her soul had been ripped away in an instant. His hands came up and cupped her face, thumbs lightly tracing along the red skin bordering her eyes. She stared at him, dazed yet clear, lost yet found. He rested his forehead against hers, their two mouths grazing each other. His breath was hot; his taste lingered on her lips, the very same taste from that lick by the lake, from all those years ago when she had bit him. It had been foggy and muted from years of remembrance without refreshment, but not anymore. Clear, spotless, like finely polished glass.

 _"No one will shine as bright, my dear."_

"D-Da... Dar...ling?" she breathed, choked, trepidation and desperation lining her words in equal measure.

"Everything," he whispered back, his tone comforting. "I remember everything. For years, I've-"

 _Will I tire of slaying endless beasts that hunt them?_

Her walls shattered. Something she had so carefully erected, brick by brick, demolished in an instant by the emotional tsunami ripping through her. Everything she was and everything she'd ever wanted boiled to the surface, unsuppressed and raw. She lunged at him, kissed him desperately, hungrily, a drowned girl gasping her first lungful of air. She felt it in every fiber of her being, she felt his taste and his lips and his scent and his hands and!

DoN'tKnOW don't matter whatis no no, darling. Darling. Darling! Her darling! His taste, darling's taste! Her darling, her darling!

 _Will the killing rid me of these horns that disgust them?_

He met her blow for blow, even as they collided against the stamen chair. Grasping hands turned to intertwining arms. Bodies pushed together as they threw themselves into their lost other. Tears ran free, mixing with blood; the hatch sealed. The ground shook and the world quaked. The klaxosaur had reactivated and was charging them.

 _Little demon in the forest all alone..._

[STRELIZIA - ACTIVATED]

[STRELIZIA - ACTIVATED]

[STRELIZIA - ACTIVATED]

The cockpit brightened and trembled as a roar sounded out, coated with power and ferocity. The lion had finally been completed for the first time since its creation. Down below the onlookers shielded their eyes, lest they be blinded by the crimson light as the maiden revealed itself and launched itself at the threat. Its faceplate never activated. Zero Two was encompassed in the warmth of Hiro's mind and had never returned to the pistil controls. The negative and positive pulses skyrocketed, higher than they ever had before. Overflowing with energy, the mech moved of its own will to protect its occupants. Pale white skin glowed a furious red as the gleaming spear unsheathed itself and aimed at the beast's center mass. The soulmates never realized, lost as they were in the ongoing mind meld.

 _You were there. Now I remember!_

Inside the cockpit, the world flashed. A brilliant white enveloped them. And then - silence.

 _Yes! You were there!_


	2. Episode 1-point-5

Special note: This is technically episode 13. In order to make the reworked plot flow a tad bit smoother, I've rearranged the order a bit and switched some things around. I'll post more reminders at episodes 12 and 14 to mitigate confusion, as we aren't going through the flashback episode this time!

* * *

Huhwhatwhere?

Where was she?

She was drifting through emptiness, nothing but grey and static. Feel _weird_ icky! Ugh! There was a degree of separation, like she was looking through a one-way window, into another life. So blurry! Blurry! She heard a heartbeat, but it wasn't her own. She saw hands, reaching up to grab her head. But they didn't belong to her, they had a different owner - a familiar owner.

Looks like... DARLINGhands yOunGDARLING interestinterest!

"Dalin?" She winced as the sharp static ripped through her. OwPAINOWowowow-

"Aagh!" A scream pierced her ears; Zero Two found herself in white-washed room, a bunch of children crowding around her. They were all wearing the same clothing. WhAtnoNObADplAcEBADpLAcEscAreDfeArFEar baaaadplacenoNOnoDARLINGDARLINGhElpCoMFoRTfeAR

A young girl pushed through the small group, frantic worry on her face. She clutched a stuffed animal in her arms.

"H-Hiro? Hiro!"

Hiro? HiroDARLINGDARLINGDARLING coMfORtscAredDARLINGhELp!

"Are you okay? What's wrong?! Hiro!" The girl looked exhausted, heavy bags underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep. This clearly wasn't the first time the event had happened.

"I-Ichigo, stop, wait!" A boy with glasses grabbed her shoulder tiredly. He too looked pale, almost sickly. "The noise is hurting him. Let him - let him rest. Come on, let's go check on Mitsuru."

"B-But..." She let herself get dragged off, her eyes still on Hiro's hunched over form.

"Dalin! DALIN!" Static. PainpainPAINPAIN. DARLINGpain, DARLINGpAiN feARno NONoDARLINGPaINprOTeCTDARLING!

Hiro's eyes screwed shut, clenched fists nearly pulling out his own hair. He rolled onto the floor in obvious agony. DARLINGpainpainPAIN! BADbadbadBADprOTECT! She reached out to him desperately, but nothing happened. The anguish latched onto her heart. Cruel! Verybad badbadbad! ProtectDARLINGhelpSAVE whywhy musTpROtectcan'tprotect!

"Come on Mitsuru, please!" the same girl's voice lamented from across the room. "He was saying your name a little while ago! Just go talk to him, maybe you can get through-"

"NO!" a new voice screamed in rage. "He's a liar! He broke his promise!"

Still clutching his head, Hiro heard the word loud as day - his eyes flew open. "P-Promise? We - we promised...!"

The tornado that was her darling's emotions and memories tore through Zero Two. Everything from his eyes: her torture, his emotions; her rescue, his emotions; their journey, his emotions.

Their separation. His emotions.

Waitwhatwhat nono badvisions DARLINGhurt DARLINGsad nonono-

His reclamation. His emotions.

Darling fought? DARLINGfought! Nevertold _why_ nevertold APE LIEDLIED-

His remembrance. His emotions.

DARLINGknewDARLINGknewDARLINGknEW nEvERtOLD whyWHY NEveRTolD-

Her.

DARLINGDARLINGknew! Her! DARLINGknew _her_! He knew! Her darling knew!

She covered her mouth with her hands, staring, weeping, as their childhood played back in front of her. Admittedly, part of her had always been curious. Why had he gone so far? Why did he think she was worth saving? What made him do what he did? But this - she wasn't expecting _this_.

Gentle! Kind! Caring! Caringfor _her_! DARLINGhappykindloving! Saved her! AsSumPTionNO FACT - fact! FACT! Darling loved her, fact!

And he had never forgotten.

"Mitsu..." he gasped.

They had lied to her. bAstARDSheATHenSMONSTERSMONSTERSMONSTERSevILwItchESDEmoNS KiLLiNGklAxesLIESLIESLIESKillTHeM DARLINGkePTfROm SlAughTErAPEmaIm kEpTfRomDARLINGbeAUtiFULpERfecTDARLING heRmATeHErMaTEbEAutiFuLperFECTDARLINGmaRRywiLLmarryKILLAPE

"The... picture...!"

With a sudden burst of strength, he bit into his right hand - a hand that was covered in rough bruises and bite marks. He keeled over into the fetal position, pushing his head against the cold metal floor as the pain washed over him, as he felt her teeth pierce his skin.

"Z-Zero..." he mumbled into the bloody flesh. DARLINGcrYIngNONObADBADcoMfOrtDARLINGwhywHYwHycAn'TcOmfORThUGDARLINGhugPRotEctKISS

The static pierced her, then faded. They were by the window again, by the cage that had trapped her for so many years. The glass was shattered, the hand extended. From his eyes she felt his desperation, his agony as he watched her cower in the corner. She felt his hope and joy and compassion as she weakly extended her hand. His relief as he brought her into the world.

"...Twoooo..."

DARLINGrEmemberedDARLINGreMEMbEredDARLINGrEmEmBERedloVelOVeLOveLoVelovelovelovelovelovelo-

* * *

"Code 016."

"Where is she?! What did you do!" a small child's voice raged.

She slammed on the window in anguish, but nothing happened. This was a new scene from his memories. She was still locked out, still crying. Getinnow! Need in! Need to protect darling always! Why couldn't she geTiNgETinGEtInrIGHthEreDARLINGDARLINGDARLING

They were in a room, a small confined space, with a single table and two chairs on opposite sides. A drawer was in the corner, dusty and nondescript. The young boy was seated there, angrily gripping the table's edges, a look of raw fury twisting his face. Her protective urges rising, Zero Two turned around, to look at his object of attention. Standing in front of the single exit was the doctor, Franxx. The elderly man wasn't looking at the parasite; his single eye was trained on a clipboard, its contents unknown.

"Good, good," Werner mumbled. "It seems the effects have worn off. I was afraid they'd have lasted longer. The blood, perhaps? Hmm."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

The doctor sighed. "Code 016, please, relax. If my intent was to permanently separate you from Code 002, we wouldn't be having this conversation. She is fine and you will be reunited with her. Eventually. But only if you follow my instructions and cooperate. All of your questions will be answered in due time, I assure you."

The boy mashed his teeth together; clearly, he was not calming down. But then he relented and sat back in the chair. After closing and locking the door, the doctor walked to the drawer, opening and pulling out a stack of objects. He circled around and deposited them on the table, in front of the boy. They were books - large, heavy and obviously suffering from a lack of use. Franxx then sat down in the chair opposite and folded his hands on the table, eyeing the young parasite expectantly.

"I've heard rumors from the staff that you were naming your fellow children, Code 016."

"What... what of it?" he asked, staring at the scientist warily.

"Would you tell me what you named yourself?"

The boy's eyes flashed with insidious determination. "Only if you give me something first."

"Oh?" Werner's visible eyebrow cocked itself. Was the boy trying to bargain? Incredible! Where did he learn this behavior? _How_ did he learn this behavior?

016 leaned forward, pressing his palms flat against the table's cold, dusty surface. His brows narrowed, his lips sneered.

"Those tests you were doing on her, the painful ones. Stop them! Never again! Treat her normally!" Zero Two lurched forward, a particularly ugly sob escaping her lips. It felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Darlinghad...! ProTECteDhER protectedher he had protectedher DARLING protected, her darling saved her!

Didn't deserve! Darling pure! Darling beautiful! uGlYmONstERwhywhysAVeDARLING whywhywhy?!

Werner's face was a mask, but inside his mind was racing. Such a display of empathy, in this day and age? How was this boy so extraordinary? Such a variable, so far removed from the average parasite! He had grown so much! His decision to lower the yellow blood cell treatments was having fantastic results! But could he afford the exchange? Would it benefit him? Yes, yes, it would. He had more than enough information on 002's biological attributes at this point. If he secured the boy's trust, the data he could gain, the research potential!

"Very well," he replied. "You have my word. The testing will stop immediately."

A look of relief shot across 016's face; clearly, he hadn't been expecting to get his way, or at least not so easily. He slumped back in the chair and stared at the books.

"H-Hiro. My name's Hiro."

Werner understood the name's origin immediately. Creativity as well! Marvelous!

"Hiro, then," the doctor replied. He gestured to one of the books. Its title was faded, but was still faintly legible in the dim light: _On The Origin of Species By Means Of Natural Selection_ , By Charles Darwin, M.A.

"Tell me, Hiro. Are you ready to learn?"

Hiro swallowed, nodded hesitantly, and reached for the suggested book. There was a flash, and the world went white.

* * *

When Hiro came to again, Strelizia was offline and the cockpit was dark; he was sitting in the stamen seat. He rubbed his head and quickly wiped away the remnants of his tears, wincing slightly. The journey through her mind had been something else, but it explained her initial behavior quite a bit. She hadn't lost her memories either, it would seem. He applied that info to their previous interaction, by the lake. Had that all been an act to try and get him to remember? But if that were true, it would mean she didn't-

He was suddenly very aware of the arms wrapped tightly around his torso and the head buried in his chest. He looked down to find Zero Two kneeling on the seat's footrest, her upper torso mashed against him in an attempt to maximize body contact. And it didn't seem like she wanted to move. He reached out and gently rubbed her head, smiling.

"Hey, Zero Two."

Her grip only tightening in response. She choked out a moan.

"It's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

She lifted her head; misty, pale green eyes greeted him, her cheeks stained by dried tears. Staring up at him, she rested her chin on his chest and sniffled, lips quivering.

What the hell? Even in such a state! Why was she so _cute_?!

Shoving that mystery of life aside, he flashed her a bright, happy grin in an attempt to comfort her. He was a bit surprised at how easily he fell back into the role and how comfortable he already was with this, but it was by no means a bad thing. They were picking up right where they left off; it was almost like they'd never been separated. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

In an instant she was at his level and her lips slammed into his own. He returned her passion until they ran out of breath and separated for air. Her hands came up, trailing from his chest, up to his neck, then his face and finally his hair. He felt her gently drag her fingers through his black locks, as if making sure he wasn't a ghost. He smiled softly at her. When she was at last satisfied, she dropped her hands to his shoulders and beamed at him. It was the toothiest, happiest smile he'd ever seen.

"DARLING!"

His smile turned to a laugh as she lunged at him again, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She giggled and then inhaled his scent, sighing. Hiro brought his arms up and wrapped them around the small of her waist, holding her to him.

"Words can't describe how happy I am to see you," he said. He leaned down and kissed her head through her hair. She nuzzled his neck in response, making a noise of content agreement.

"I saw your memories," he continued, voice lowering to a whisper. "I'm sorry, Zero Two. I'm so sorry. I'm here now."

He felt her kiss his neck gently, before raising her head to look at him. She put her hands on his chest.

"I saw yours too," she replied, voice equally as quiet. "I had thought..." she lowered her gaze, trailing off. Hiro leaned forward and bumped his forehead against hers, already knowing what she was going to say.

"It's alright. The idiot doctor didn't tell either of us. He knew we'd have tried even harder otherwise."

She smiled at him, relief evident on her blood-stained face. "I was so scared when I saw you. I thought you didn't recognize me! I was trying to jog your memories but those idiots found me sooner than I thought they would."

"When you said darling, I knew," he said. He brought his hands up and ran them through her hair, cupping her face. "It's why I asked for your name. The suppression almost worked, but they couldn't erase that word. I never forgot it."

He rubbed his nose against hers, beaming broadly. "How could I? It's my name, after all!"

Her eyes widened, then she returned his smile and closed the tiny distance separating them, kissing him gently, tenderly.

"I missed you so much!" she said.

"I missed you too," he replied. "We'll figure something out. We'll find a way to get out."

"P-Promise?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"Promise." His eyes were determined.

It was at that moment that the hatch door unlocked itself. Light poured into the dim space; the two of them separated, hands intertwined tightly as a masked tech officer glanced inside and then beckoned them out.

* * *

Anyone personally acquainted with Werner Frank would see the giddy excitement written all over his face.

Sadly, all the people fitting that description were either dead or immortal zombies.

But that didn't matter anymore. No, not at all! The only two things that mattered in the world had just climbed out of Strelizia's cockpit and onto the walkway, hands intertwined and distrust for the world written all over their faces. That was expected - it was all expected. Maintenance techs were already surrounding them and Strelizia's entrance, no doubt to figure out the cause of such a dramatic incident. He prepared to do damage control as he approached the duo, Nana and Hachi by his side. Zero Two noticed his approach, her eyes narrowing, and she gently nudged her mate, whispering something unheard. Werner watched as his eyes immediately snapped to where she was looking. He was fine with the glares they were giving him; he didn't deserve or need forgiveness for what he'd done. But he'd chosen his path now and all he could do was follow it to the end. Maybe one day they'd understand the deranged hopes of an old man.

"Her partner was... Code 016?!" Nana exclaimed, somewhat startled. She pointed quickly at two plantation guards, who snapped to attention. "You there! Escort Code 016 to the medical bloc immediately, for full physiological and psychological evaluation!"

The two guards nodded and began their approach. The two parasites took a few steps back; the scientist watched in barely suppressed glee as Zero Two protectively moved in front of Hiro. He mentally noted the reaction and then spoke up, making sure all in the general vicinity could hear him.

"That won't be necessary."

Nana turned to him in surprise. "D-Doctor?!"

He looked up at the woman, tutting in disapproval. "Honestly, my dear Nana, always so rash and impulsive. Didn't we train you better?"

"E-Eh?"

Werner's gaze shifted to his two valuable subjects. "Code 002, Code 016." They focused on him, clearly suspicious. "You are to return to Mistleteinn. You will have two hours of free time, after which you will report to the medical bloc for physical examination only."

He then turned, looking at the other administrator. "Hachi." The man looked at him robotically. "See to it that they receive physiological evaluations, but psychological testing is off-limits. They are not to be tampered with. Understood?"

The man nodded, no reaction showing on his face. "Understood, doctor."

Nodding in return, Werner turned towards his life's greatest works. His one eye winked at them, then he waved them off. "That's all," he said. "Have fun, you two."

Their eyes had widened in surprise, but they didn't risk asking questions. They looked at each other and made a run for it, their hands still laced together tightly; the various adults watched them go but said or did nothing, knowing the doctor's control over Plantation 13 could only be superceded by the council itself. Werner watched them leave, then turned to return the parasite trials after sparing a moment to glance at Strelizia.

Nana was the embodiment of confusion as the three of them walked back to the original testing location, where the members of Squad 13 were still gathered. "Doctor, I don't understand. Code 016 just rode with her! Strelizia's reaction was unprecedented! Shouldn't we be testing him as soon as possible? Won't this affect your experiment? We should be preventing further interaction!"

"My dear Nana," Werner said, stopping. The administrators halted a few paces ahead of him, turning around and waiting. "Your concern is appreciated, but ultimately unneeded. After all..."

His eye shimmered with something devious. Something unholy, unsanctioned, unprecedented. Something hopeful.

Something human.

"They _are_ the experiment."

* * *

"No way!" Zorome exclaimed.

"I understand your disbelief, but it's true. Code 016 was inside Strelizia when it activated," Nana continued.

"But..." The group turned to Kokoro, her expression one of worry. "Isn't the pistil of that Franxx the partner killer?"

"Yes, its pistil is Code 002, a pilot serving in APE's special forces unit, under Papa's direct control. She's a girl with klaxosaur blood," the administrator replied. The group fell silent; their emotions ran the gambit from fear to concern to-

"Ah, that explains it then."

"Eh?" the other parasites questioned, turning to the new voice. It was Mitsuru. The boy's arms were crossed, his eyes closed, his posture relaxed and utterly nonplussed. It was a decided departure from the norm, given the situation.

"What do you mean, Mitsuru?" Ichigo asked. "What does that explain?"

"Everything," he replied vaguely. The faintest of grins gracing his features, he raised his head and looked past the group to the black, scorched ground, where the klaxosaur had been utterly vaporized by Strelizia's crimson fury. The group stared at him, clearly disapproving of his nonanswer. But he shrugged off their prodding, not giving any insights into his supposed knowledge of the situation.

"Even so, I've never seen a Franxx behave so oddly," Goro spoke up. "Those movements were almost inhuman."

Miku shivered. "I don't like it. It was too powerful, like some sort of demon."

"It was red like one, too," Ikuno said softly, arms crossed. "I almost feel bad for that klaxosaur, it never stood a chance..."

"Alright, that's enough!" Nana ordered, stopping any remaining conversation. "Due to the ongoing cleanup procedures, your trials have been postponed. Be here first thing tomorrow morning. Dismissed!"

The parasites glanced at each other, grumbling. It was clear they still had questions and concerns, but the answers would apparently have to come another day.

* * *

It was normal for Zero Two to take long showers, especially after sorties. They were some of the few moments she got to herself; privacy in her life was a rarity. Normally, she'd take this time to formulate her plans: how many klaxosaurs to kill, what to say to him, the works! Clear mind! Avoid ickies! No fodder, no bad Nines, nopenope nonenone washwash scrubscrub! Mmm! Daaaarling, daaaarling! Kill klaxo - wait no! Nopenope! Evil APE liars, nope! Gut like fishes, feed to klaxes! Ask darling help? Yay! Darling would enjoy! Right, jog darling's memor - wait no! Nopenope! Darling's perfect, remembered all! Darling is darling, said so himself! Mmmmm! So great, darling great! Yayyay! Oh! Quick scrub, darling waiting! Waiting bad, time wasting! More time, more darling!

Needless to say, all of that had gone out the window - and that wasn't a bad thing!

Smiling proudly to herself, she turned off the water. It was the fastest shower she'd ever taken; there was no time to lose! Darling was waiting, and the faster she got ready the more time she'd be able to spend with him. They had to make every second count before those stupid tests. Getting dressed reminded her of her new plans: she'd need to ask for a different colored pistil suit for starters, and definitely a new regular uniform. The Nines one was gross - she'd much prefer a normal parasite version, like darling's! At least until they escaped, that is; after that, they'd be able to wear whatever they wanted!

She hummed joyfully as she put on her headband, then rummaged in one of her pockets. Only eaten one! Always keep three! Surely had - eeeeee! Share with darling, give to darling! Darling happy, darling happy! She show she remembers, he proud! Proud of _her_! Verygood muchgood! He happy she happy! Happyhappy! Nearly squealing with joy, she grabbed the items and raced to the exit. Darling was leaning against the wall directly opposite the door, patiently waiting. He straightened his posture as the door slid open; her heart did a backflip at the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. She bounded over to him, hands behind her back.

"Darling! Guess what!"

He gave her an innocent, curious look. "What?"

She beamed at him and revealed her hands. She was holding two lollipops. Darling blinked, his eyes widening. "Zero Two, are those...?"

She said nothing in reply and merely unwrapped the first. She held it in front of him.

"Say 'Ahh'!"

Her darling laughed - very cutely, she might add! - and opened his mouth. "Ahh!" Grinning ear to ear, she gently placed it on his tongue. He made a noise of approval as he wrapped his lips around the candy, mimicking the one she'd made all those years ago. She unwrapped her own next, plopped it in her mouth gleefully, and then grabbed his hand and began to drag him down the hallway.

"Let's go, darling! Hurry, hurry!"

"H-Hey, what's the rush?"

She looked back at him, pouting, the lollipop's stick hanging from the corner of her mouth. "You know what! The longer it takes us to get out of here, the less time we'll have before those stupid tests! Let's go hang out in the forest!"

He grunted in understanding. "Oh yeah, right! Let's go, Zero Two!"

They grinned at each other and dashed off.

It didn't take them that long to reach the forest, in part because her darling had actually managed to keep up with her pace. That wasn't a knock against him, either; Zero Two was quite aware of her body's more superhuman characteristics. Indeed, the fact that her darling didn't seem even slightly winded only fueled her suspicions. Should she solve alone? But... butbutbut! Darling said to talk to darling! Nnnn. Can't talk no! Tell darling he can't pilot with her, darling will get mad! Nonono! Notokay! Darling should be happy, not mad! But how? Thinkthink! Save darling protect, how?

They threw the used lollipop sticks in the trash by the entrance of the forest and slowed to a walk. She quickly lost herself in thought, considering her options.

It was a few minutes later when she felt him tighten his grip on her hand. "What's the matter, Zero Two?"

She turned to him in surprise, blushing slightly. H-Huh? Obvious! Darling noticed nono notokay badbadbad! Protect darling, darling death is BADBADNOnObAd. Supermegabad! ShedieDARLINGlive alwaysalways, sheMoNSter DARLINGpure protectprotectprotect! Her darling was staring at her intently, those icy blue eyes she remembered so fondly piercing right through her. She turned away quickly, biting her lip.

"It's... it's nothing."

His hand squeezed hers. "Zero Two."

He wasn't gonna take 'no' for an answer. She groaned and began pulling him off the path, deeper into the woods. He let her lead him, following wordlessly but not loosening his grip. She spent some time finding a suitable tree they could sit under and then pulled him to the ground, so they were both sitting. Zero Two felt herself struggling for words and wouldn't meet his eyes; she occupied herself by tracing the creases of his palm. After a moment's silence, her darling spoke up.

"It has to do with your previous partner, doesn't it?"

Nnnnnnnnnn. Read like doctor's books! Annoyed? Emotional walls important! Guard self! Waitno, darling. Darling knows always, yupyup. Her darling! Exception yup. Nnnn. Okay if it's darling? Talk? Of course! It's darling, silly! But still! Convince! No pilot nono darling death nopenopeNOPEnOpE nooooooope badBAdbAD. Bad wrong bad! Love darling, must protect! Protect him, love him! Scared! Scaredscared, need tasteneedtasteDARLINGtAstEhUrrYhurry!

Gently, she pushed him up against the trunk of the tree and then climbed on top of him, sitting in his lap. Leaning down, she licked from the corner of his jawline to his chin, shivering as his taste coated her tongue. Sogoodsoooooogood sogoodsogood aaahhh. DARLINGtaste okay. Okay, okay, it's okay. Darling's here, talk to him. Talk to darling.

Calmed down once more, she moved to his lips and gave him a light kiss, which he returned immediately.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Listen, you don't have to talk about it if it makes you that uncomfor-"

"N-No! No," she interrupted. Darling's perfect! So beautiful! Protect him! "You deserve to know, darling."

She leaned back in his lap, sighing and collecting her thoughts. "They... everyone calls me the 'partner killer'."

Darling's brow furrowed immediately, eyes flashing. "They call you _what_?"

"It's true!" she replied quickly, before lowering her voice. "It is, it's true. None of my partners have ever lasted more than three rides. I... I suck the life out of them. Eventually I got used to it, you know? Because I'm a monster."

She gripped his hands tightly, squeezing her eyes shut and looking down. The fear of the unthinkable welled up inside her breast, choking the air from her lungs. "But - but that's why we can't! You can't...!"

He grabbed her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug and holding her tightly against him.

"Stop it," he ordered, cutting her off. "Don't you dare say that, Zero Two. You're not a monster. You weren't then and you aren't now." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back, staring at her. She looked at him, dumbfounded, tears welling in her eyes. Wha? NononoDARLINGno! SheMONstErmonstermonSTEr badbad! KillerMURdErerdeMOnwitch! Darling should be angry! DARLINGnotANgrywhy?

"Did you ever intentionally kill those stamen? Or did it just keep happening?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Eh? WAiTwAItwait wait think. Think. Darling wanted her to think. Darling's right? She didn't kill, always died. One-two-three at most. Sometimes one or one-two. Not her, always ride. Darling's right.

"N-No... It would always just..."

"And who ordered those stamen to ride with you, knowing full well what would happen?"

Her eyes widened. Wha - icky APE said kiLLklAx sAvEDARLINGgAvEpARtnersKillKLAx wAitLIARSLIARSLIARSkEpTDARLINGkePTDARLINGawAYfRom hATeHATEwait waitwait no no okay, okay. No, wait, okayokay. Darlinghere. Darling's here. It's okay. Remember taste. Remember his taste. He's here, it's okay. "APE!"

His gaze softened. Gently, he brought up his finger and wiped away her tears. "Don't blame yourself for something that was never your fault to begin with. The crime lies with _them_. They used you and your past partners."

But darling's in danger! Nononono no ride! Still! APE lies but partners still dead! DARLINGpArTnErnoNO DARLINGdeathBADBADBAD noBADno scAredSCarEdnonono!

She grabbed onto him, her face laced with fear. "You still can't pilot with me, darling! You'll die!" she wailed. He smiled sadly, reaching around and rubbing her back.

"What were the symptoms of those stamen after the first piloting session?" he questioned gently.

FeARscAREdnono wait DARLINGthink saidthink thinkthink. Darling said to think. Think, work through problem. Hmm? Hmm. Hmmmmmmmmmm!

"They... the stronger ones were exhausted afterwards, bedridden for at least a few days at least, sometimes more. Others were already..." Zero Two leaned back suddenly, staring at him. Wait! DARLINGnotSIck! Darling's not dead! Waitwait what! Darling's okay? Checkcheckcheck quickly check! Important! Important! Leaning in to get a better look at him, she ran her hands along his cheeks, searching him for any signs but finding none. She quickly sniffed him, burying her nose in his throat. Scent's good! Checkcheck hurry! Okay! Leaning back again, she extended her tongue and licked his cheek. Taste's good! Checkcheck. Okay!

He really wasn't injured. He was the opposite, in fact; he seemed positively radiant, the epitome of health. Eh? Darling's okay?! Darling's okay, he's okay!

He smiled at her while she continued her ministrations. "I feel fine, Zero Two. Better than fine, even. I feel like I could run a marathon!"

"But... but how..."

Darling shrugged at her, not knowing the answer himself. A long silence came over them. They thought of all available explanations, any possible answer for the sudden twist of fate, the spontaneous change in fortune. And then, at last, their minds brought them both back to an act of goodwill on a snowy day and a promise between a beast and a boy. Their eyes snapped to their other half, and in unison they spoke.

"The blood!"

The princess lept into her prince's waiting arms. Under that tree, in that forest, they sealed their renewed bond with a kiss.

* * *

Partner killer? _Partner killer_?

If the most beautiful girl in the world wasn't leaning against him and dozing comfortably right then, Hiro might've piloted her mech into APE's headquarters and crushed them all himself. He had never been more insulted in his life! The Zero Two he knew would never hurt a fly!

He silently fumed. Just what had they put her through during their separation? What had they made her do? Was she always fighting? How many stamen had they made her suck dry? And judging from her earlier breakdown, the experiences had obviously given her a great deal of trauma and stress. Why hadn't that asshole doctor done anything about it? No matter, it made no difference now that he was here. He'd shoulder any burdens she had. He'd have to pay attention and help her work through it. Her integration into the squad was important as well, he'd have to help her work through her trust issues and make sure the other members didn't-

"Darling?"

He lowered his head to look at her. She was looking up at him with worry from her position against his shoulder, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Shit! Had he woken her up? He wanted to let her rest before the testing!

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You're so stressed..."

"It's nothing," he replied quickly.

"Hey!" She gave him a pointed look and wrapped herself tightly around him. "If I can talk with you, you can talk with me! We're in this together!"

He opened his mouth to retort, to say that she already had enough to worry about and that she didn't need more stress, but she cut him off before he could even say anything.

"To-ge-ther!" she emphasized, lightly poking his stomach.

His rebuttal fell away into a sigh and sheepish grin. Yeah, she was right. It was wrong of him to try and shoulder everything alone. With her, he could get through anything. He leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree.

"It's just... 'partner killer'? Those rotten bastards! They forced so much on you." His voice dimmed. "I can't even imagine. While I was here, trapped in a plantation, they were making my Zero Two fight and suffer and..."

Hiro lost his train of thought when he felt her grab and squeeze his hand. A momentary silence fell over them before she spoke up, her voice almost a whisper.

"... _Your_ Zero Two?"

Crap! How could he be so rude? He couldn't just say something like that, like she was some sort of object to be owned! He looked to her to apologize-

Later in life, Hiro would remember that moment fondly: how she was nestled against his chest and arm; the way she looked at him through her bangs, those cheeks stained crimson; the happy surprise written all over her face.

He swallowed, his heart pounding. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. "Y-Yeah."

Straightening, she leaned up and gently pecked the corner of his mouth before returning to her former position.

"I suppose I am," she agreed bashfully. She looked away and smiled. "You're _my_ darling, after all."

In ironic mimicry of their first meeting, he again felt like he was going to have a heart attack; but instead of stunned disbelief, this time he felt like he could move mountains. His mind took him back to that mistletoe tree, to a lonely little girl sitting in the snow, asking him the question of a lifetime. Zero Two almost certainly could hear and feel the hammering in his chest from the way she was sitting against him, but if she noticed she didn't say anything. He took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm down. Yeah, this was alright. Like this, he - _they_ \- could do anything.

No, more than alright. This was heaven. This was what he needed to protect, always. No matter what.

"I... I was trying to figure out what to do, trying to come up with a plan so they'd keep us together and make us official partners," he continued after a moment. "So they wouldn't ship you off again."

Zero Two chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "We need to prove it wasn't a fluke..." Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Oh! I have an idea!"

"Eh?" he asked, glancing down at her. She met his gaze, sporting a positively devious grin.

"Once I'd found you, I was gonna unlock your memories," she explained.

He gave her a questioning look. "You mean, like earlier? How were you planning on doing that?"

"Shameless flirting!" she announced proudly.

"H-HUH?" For a quick second, a small part of him actually wished the memory suppression had held, just so he could experience such a thing. Zero Two, _flirting_? Did she even know _how_ to flirt, outside of being naturally adorable?

"That, and quoting our childhood! I figured if I made a show of demonstrating how attached we are, they wouldn't dare separate us! And then I'd have more than enough time to get darling out of his cage! But instead of that, we can ride together and show them! Once we beat the rule they'll have no choice!" Hiro couldn't help but marvel at her spunky rambling, at the way her eyes shone as she stared off into space. He could almost picture the gears turning in her head. Naturally adorable, indeed. He wondered if she was even aware of what she did to him.

"After that, I'll be darling's official partner! Then they'll finally let me ditch this stupid Nines uniform and I'll get a new pistil suit and we can fool around every day and-!"

Hiro couldn't help but grin in exasperation. He wasn't sure that was how it worked... but this was Zero Two he was talking about. He knew how resourceful she could be when she put her mind to it; he was reminded of her hunting those rodents in the forest, all those years ago.

And it wasn't like he objected to her oddly specific vision of the future, either. She really disliked her uniform that much? He thought it complimented her fiery personality.

"Alright!" he interrupted, rolling his eyes and petting her head. She leaned into his touch happily. "We'll try it out and then play it by ear. One day at a time, right? Then we'll stab APE in the back as soon as we're able and hightail it out of here."

From her position against him, Zero Two pumped her fist in the air and cheered. Her enthusiasm was infectious; Hiro felt his mood improving already. Laughing, he leaned down to sneak another kiss.


	3. Episode 2

Hiro walked back to the parasite house, oddly content for once. He had ventured out with some cleaning supplies to wash the bloodied dome panel, the one the bird had impacted the day prior. Thankfully he hadn't seen any traces of the bird itself, which meant really had survived. He was glad to avoid that bit of depression. One of his fellow parasites was sitting on the front steps to the house, rubbing the belly of a cat, which scampered off as he approached.

"Ichigo?"

She had been waiting for him, clearly.

"H-Hiro!" she stammered, leaping to her feet and dusting herself off.

Hiro sighed mentally. He'd always been aware of the girl's feelings for him and felt a bit of regret for letting it go on for so long. But in his defense, it wasn't like he could just tell her about the horned girl he'd broken out of the Garden and then promised to marry, right? It was sort of a "need to know" thing. With Zero Two now here, though, he could hopefully begin working towards setting things straight; the only question was how. He didn't want to break Ichigo's heart, after all.

"You didn't have to wait out here for me," he said.

She turned her head to the side quickly, embarrassed. "It's your fault for running off first thing in the morning. Awkward as it is, you're staying here now. Hold your head high, and make yourself at home."

Hiro lowered his gaze. Ah, that's why. Hachi had apparently told the other parasites of his sudden decision to stay. Growing impatient and knowing his every step was tracked, he had decided to play a little game on the doctor and feigned some suicidal tendencies. His gamble had worked; soon after, Franxx had arrived with none other but you-know-who. After confirming her identity at the lake, the first thing Hiro did was reverse that decision. He still saw Naomi away, though; it was only proper for what he had inadvertently put her through.

"I heard Naomi was all right. She got taken to the hospital," Ichigo said, approaching him.

Her words didn't comfort him. Hiro knew that was a lie.

"Yeah, I heard." He moved to walk past her.

"Were you the one piloting that Franxx?" she called out suddenly.

Oh boy. He was in dangerous waters already. If he confirmed that she'd stress the dangers; despite being his dear friend, Ichigo was still the squad leader. She could keep him out of Zero Two's mech - Strelizia, he remembered its name was. And her crush on him would only compound the issue. What were his options here?

"I don't really remember," he replied, deciding to feign ignorance. "So I want to ride it again to make sure."

"Again? That girl isn't part of our squad, you know."

Yeah, and she wasn't part of their group at Garden either, but when had he let that stop him?

"I don't care, as long as I get to pilot." Well, it wasn't the furthest thing from the truth.

"I heard the rumors about her."

Fuck.

"None of her partners could ever ride with her more than three times. They didn't make it out alive," Ichigo continued, the worry in her voice plain as day. "I don't know if that's true or not, but I think you should stay away from her."

Double fuck! Think fast, think fast!

"But if I can't pilot, I'm as good as dead anyway," Hiro stressed. He moved to walk up the steps. He needed to end the conversation before she forced the issue.

"Hiro..."

The door swung open before he got there, however, and Goro backed out, looking inside before turning to him.

"Hey, Hiro. Get inside quick. That girl's in our mess hall."

Hiro looked up in surprise. Uh oh. Hadn't they planned on meeting up outside? She wasn't good with others! Time for damage control!

He got to his seat quickly and found Zero Two in the corner, absolutely _drenching_ her food in honey. For the first time in his life, Hiro partly regretted that her first "food" from the outside world was candy. He'd created a monster - in the rhetorical sense, obviously. It was clearly doing wonders for the first impressions, too. All eyes were on her. Miku looked like she was about to vomit. Hiro watched as his soulmate, with her hands covered in honey, picked up the slab of meat and simply shoved the entire thing in her mouth without a second thought. The other parasites looked on in disgust.

Judging from the tightness in a certain area, however, Hiro was having a decidedly different reaction. That regret vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. Against his will, his mind was suddenly filled with his recently obtained memories from the lake.

He'd love to lick that honey off of her-

No! Bad! Bad Hiro, no!

He quickly shook his head, trying to bring his thoughts into decidedly safer territory. He heard Kokoro absentmindedly remark that she was a strange person, and then question if Zero Two liked sweets. It was like asking if water was wet, or if Papa was an asshole. But Hiro's eyes narrowed minutely at Miku's reply.

"She's not a person. Not with those things on her head." The girl's hands made a pointing gesture, obviously representing horns. Well, at least he knew where she stood. To her credit, if the remarks bothered Zero Two - and Hiro knew they did, judging from the slight stiffening of her posture - she didn't let it show.

"Cut it out."

The hell? _Ichigo_ was defending her? Hiro blinked, a bit surprised. Perhaps the situation was still salvageable.

"She's our savior, after all."

Miku turned her nose up childishly at the rebuttal, huffing.

"Do you think she really has klaxosaur blood?" Ikuno asked, ignoring Miku. She spared a moment to turn slightly and glance at Zero Two, who was busy stuffing her face - _why_ was she so _cute_? - with honey-covered bread. "Besides, I thought nobody had single-digit codes."

He could tell she was trying her hardest to ignore all of the not-so-quiet gossip. As if she was reading his mind, Zero Two paused and began licking all the excess honey off her hands. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye knowingly and put on a show, making sure he could get a full view.

That little...! He'd get her back for that one. He was trying to concentrate, damn it!

"She's nothing like the rumors said," Futoshi whispered, bread already piled into his arms. True enough, Hiro agreed cynically. She wasn't a bloodthirsty stamen killer, for one.

"She's ruining her good looks with the way she's eating," Goro replied, grinning in exasperation.

Hiro disagreed. But different strokes for different folks, right?

"I can't believe all her injuries healed so quickly," he said, knowing he had to contribute something. That was true, but not in the way the other boys at the table probably thought; most of her wounds had healed by the time they'd reached the forest. Hiro had been impressed, but not surprised. He'd seen it happen before.

It wasn't like he could simply forget the torture.

"Hey, there!"

Oh. Zorome was about to make a mistake, apparently.

"It was a real treat to watch your skills in action," the boy continued. Zero Two didn't even spare him a glance. Hiro chuckled internally. It was like watching a house cat try to impress a lioness.

"I, Zorome the Great, shall graciously ride with you if you so desire. I'm sure I can do a much better job than that wuss."

At their table, Mitsuru and Hiro shared a knowing glance with each other; Mitsuru took a dramatic sip from his glass and peered over at Zorome's attempt at "flirting", clearly waiting something to happen.

"Why don't we try... Eek!"

Aaaaand there it was.

She was wiping off her left hand on his shirt. Literally, she was using him as a human-sized napkin. She still wasn't looking at him, either. Instead, she idly licked her other hand - slowly - and spared another glance at Hiro.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Zorome lamented. "Aw, my Sunday best! What are you gonna do about this?!"

Clearly nothing. Apparently she had grown frustrated with his squadmates already; she had gotten up from her seat and was making her way over to him. He waited for her, pretending to not pay attention. He really wanted to see where she went with this.

She scooted him over and sat down in his seat with him, crossed her legs and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He acted bashful and passive, giving her an opportunity to work her magic, and then glanced up at her to meet her gaze.

"This is really nice and sweet," she said, her voice cool and sly. "Let's eat together, okay?"

Not bad, not bad! So she was trying the "bad girl" persona, eh? It made sense, he thought. With how introverted she really was, acting like a femme fatale would allow her to keep people at an arm's length and control whatever conversation she had to partake in. If the suppression had held, it might've even worked on him. But given how little her actual personality had changed since their separation, Hiro found it mostly cute and not that intimidating. She was such a pure cinnamon roll!

He glanced at her knowingly as she looked down at the food, her eyes half-lidded and tongue curled around her upper lip. She was trying quite hard to maintain the act, he thought, like she wanted to prove to him that she could pull it off. He decided to give her another opportunity to strut her stuff.

"Tell me," he said. "Did I actually manage to pilot back then?"

Getting a bit of honey on her finger, she stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it before turning to look at him. Removing the appendage with a audible 'pop', she then flashed him a flirtacious grin. She brought the same hand to his face and cupped his chin, stroking it.

"You sure did," she whispered seductively. She tilted his head up with her index finger and leaned in close.

"You were _incredible_ ," she continued, and then lightly traced his open lower lip, "dah-ling."

A loud 'clink' could be heard over at the girls' table as silverware impacted a plate. Ichigo was _pissed_.

"Da... 'darling'?" the entire room sounded at once.

"What's that mean?" Miku asked.

"Beats me," Kokoro replied.

Hiro was, frankly, impressed. She had clearly been practicing the act. She tilted her head at him proudly, seeking his approval, and he smiled slightly.

But no way in hell was he letting her get away with it. He needed to pay her back for that show she put on earlier with the honey. Taking advantage of the somewhat distracted room, he snuck his hand around her waist, scooted her closer to him and leaned in, flashing her a cheeky grin. He channeled all he had learned from the doctor's stupid, crass books.

"Mmm... you weren't too bad yourself," he replied quietly, his voice just as seductive as hers. He closed the distance between them, their lips almost touching. His hot breath tickled her mouth.

"...my ho-ney."

...

Zero Two's hand fell away limply, her face glowing. She was gaping like a fish out of water - and was that steam coming out of her ears?

"Wha... wha... da..."

Maybe he'd laid it on a bit too thick? She was staring off into space, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Da... da... da..."

Belatedly realizing what he'd done, Hiro moved to control the damage before people started asking the hard questions. Calmly, he wiped his face with his napkin and stood up. He moved around to the other side of the chair and gently took her hand, coaxing her to stand. She obeyed robotically, her expression never changing and her face redder than the day they'd met. In a way, he found that funny; she was "talking" like she did as a kid, too.

"Wha... da... da..."

"Please excuse us," he said emotionlessly, guiding her to the exit.

"Da... da..."

One could've heard a pin drop. The other parasites watched them as they left the room.

"Uh... does anyone know..." Goro trailed off, unable to find the words to adequately express his confusion and disbelief.

They went silent again upon hearing two voices echoing in from the hallway.

"Wha... what was that! That wasn't part of the plan! DAAAAAARLIIIING!"

Next came the sound of footsteps and Hiro's genuine laughter, something they hadn't heard in a long time. Was the partner killer chasing him across the foyer?

"Y-Your face, Zero Two!" he said, voice distant and faded now. "You should've seen your face!"

"DARLING!" came an equally distant, laugh-filled screech, and then they were gone.

The room was still silent; it was Mitsuru who spoke up at last, after taking a sip of his water. He was utterly unperturbed - almost like he'd been expecting it.

"Lovers' quarrel."

The occupants in the room stared at him blankly. What the hell was a "lovers' quarrel"?

Goro had clearly had enough of the vagueness. He leaned over the table, staring at the other boy. "Mitsuru," he asked, no, demanded. "Do those two _know_ each other?"

It was the question on everyone's mind, judging from the way they all focused on the two stamen.

Mitsuru's look was very telling, but the door opened before he could reply. In walked Nana.

"Okay, keep it down, kids," she said. She clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Nana!" Kokoro exclaimed cheerfully. The older woman cleared her throat.

"I'll be your caretaker, just like I was in Garden. APE HQ has assigned me to the 13th Plantation Corps. My name is Nana. I look forward to your cooperation."

Her announcement changed the mood almost immediately; the strange girl and her possible connection with Hiro was forgotten for the moment... mostly.

"Yes! We got lucky!"

"Yay!"

"Miss Nana," Ichigo spoke up.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Is that girl going to be staying here?"

Nana had a hunch of who Ichigo meant, but she asked for clarification anyway. "Girl?"

"The one with the horns. Red uniform, pink hair?"

"We're awaiting order from HQ on what to do with Zero Two," Nana replied. Ichigo narrowed her eyes, looking at her plate. "But in general, she won't be working with you guys."

"And... and Hiro?" Ichigo responded, hopeful.

"He will be receiving his own orders in due time, too."

The girl's eyes widened. "W-Wait! Does that mean that he's being-"

Nana cut her off. "Only time will tell, Ichigo. I'm sorry."

* * *

anNoyEdaNNoYedAnNOYedsoOOoooOooANNoyed

"We can't have you running off as you please all the time," Nana told her.

don'tCArecAReCaREjUsTwANtDARLINGDARLINGfUNfOOdDARLING

Zero Two didn't really _care_ about what they wanted. After catching up to the two of them, the administrators had sent her darling back to the house. But they had dragged her off to do who-knows-what arghghgh darliiiiing! Again she found herself wishing for a klaxosaur appearance, but this time for an entirely different reason. The sooner she and her darling could pilot together, the sooner they could prove their compatibility. And then they'd finally leave them alone UGH! She tapped her foot against the elevator in irritation.

"I just wanted to eat with my darling," she pouted.

mMMmDARLINGscENtgOOdfliRTFLirT

And maybe flirt some more, too. That was so much fuuuuuun! She hadn't expected him to be so good at it! The way that word rolled off his lips - she suppressed a shiver.

"Avoid making contact with the parasites. You're too much for them to handle."

bLUewASHboARdTHREATaNNoyEdwATchpROteCtmAtEDARLINGDARLINGPrOTecT

Yeah, well, she wasn't necessarily the biggest fan of them either. She could feel the murderous intent radiating from the washboard the whole time. Was the weird blue flat thing jealous or something? She didn't understand why. Darling was darling, and darling was hershershers! There were plenty of icky not-darlings out there, just go take one of them, geez.

The elevator continued its descent, the glow of the city providing an impromptu light source. She hated it; it was too unnatural, too artificial and fake.

cAN'tBrEAtHEnEEdDARLINGDARLINGtAstEsCEntDARLINGDARLING

"I feel like I'm gonna suffocate in here."

* * *

"I'm amazed you managed to fight that klaxosaur," Goro told him. "How was it?"

Abso-fucking-lutely incredible.

He couldn't tell them that, though.

"I don't remember anything about it. But I remember how it felt."

"I see. Either way, I'm glad you stayed. Maybe you're the type that comes through when it matters most."

He knew he was, but that was besides the point. He unzipped his shirt, grinning as Goro elbowed him.

"Man, you got the jump on me!" he said. Ah, so he had noticed. He was expecting a followup ques-

"Out of my way, dude." Zorome elbowed him, the asshole. "I don't believe for a second that you piloted a Franxx before we did. Got that, you wuss?"

His insults were like water down Hiro's back. He'd experienced a lot worse in his life and seen too much shit for a few words to do much damage. And in the end, it didn't matter anyway. If they piloted before him, fine. If he piloted before them, that was fine too. All he cared about was making sure she was safe and happy.

* * *

"Speaking of elite, how about that Hiro? He brings home a girl out of nowhere, and she's already calling him 'darling'!" Miku giggled. "Maybe those two will actually make a good coup-"

Ichigo slammed her hand against the pistil suit dispenser and walked away without a word. She didn't understand her frustration. Why was she so bothered by this? Was it because she feared for his life? That was certainly a part of it - those rumors were no joke! - but she felt there was more to it than that. Was it because she called him 'darling'? They'd never heard that word before the girl spoke it, she didn't know what it meant. But it sounded... personal. Affectionate. Romantic? She'd only read about 'romance' once or twice in Garden, when she was younger. It had to do with emotions, caring for someone else, but beyond that she hadn't a clue. She shouldn't care! Ichigo knew that, but when she saw that _girl_ sit next to him, when she saw him walk out of the room with her - the way he held her hand, the way she blushed so fiercely - she just felt so... so...

Something ugly stirred within her, gripped her heart. She hated this! What was going on?!

* * *

Despite its utter uselessness, Hiro somewhat enjoyed his little excursions in the training mech. He didn't actually need to 'practice', contrary to what the rest of Squad 13 thought - excluding a certain someone, of course. After their separation, the doctor had, for some reason, drilled him on controlling how much he 'gave' to a pistil. In an almost humbling amount of irony, his tanking test scores weren't the sign of failure, but his significantly increasing aptitude. He'd learned to manage his own connection, guard his own thoughts, and it was a skill he'd used to both great effect and great personal hatred. He had crimes weighing him down, too; he'd killed Naomi, the only pistil he'd ever partnered with, screwed her over and then watched her get crushed by klaxosaurs.

Sometimes you had to do terrible things in the name of love. It seemed he and Zero Two were quite alike in that regard: they both refused to pilot with anyone else. Choices had to be made. They could repent later.

He opened the training mech's cockpit and watched his squadmates depart on their first drill. He hoped to count Strelizia amongst their number sooner rather than later.

Out of nowhere there was an impact against the head of the mech, followed by more noise. Huh? It almost sounded something was climbing on it! Confused, Hiro stood up to check the situation; he cried out in shock as someone swung into the cockpit, two black-clad legs wrapping around him and pushing him back into the seat. A catlike and decidedly _feminine_ body leaned against him heavily. His eyes widened when a familiar hand reached back and pressed a button on the handle. The cockpit closed with a hiss.

The robot was only meant to carry a single occupant and it showed. It was cramped and they were forced together with little space for maneuvering. But knowing this particular girl, that was probably what she wanted. Hands on his shoulders, she buried her face into his neck and sensually licked a line up to his jaw. Hiro suddenly found it hard to breathe, even as he lifted his head to give her more access; whether it was from the lack of space or her actions, he didn't know. He felt her every curve on him, every part of her body flush against his. Why was she having such a profound effect on him? He'd already seen her nude! It was madness - intoxicating, amazing madness. He didn't want it to stop.

"Zero Tw-mfph." As soon as he'd opened his mouth she was there, lips on his own. She pressed her body into him urgently and wrapped her arms around his neck. The confined cockpit was still too great of a distance between them. Hiro didn't disapprove of her forceful actions in the slightest - in his mind, she could do no wrong. Where someone else would've been uncomfortable at the sudden escalation in passion, he instead returned her fervor in equal measure, wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her just as greedily. Eventually they broke for air; the cockpit was hot and humid.

Slight pink dusted her cheeks when she realized just how close they were, but she didn't move away. On the contrary, she leaned in again, peppering his cheek and jaw with gentle kisses. The way she was moving, the way she felt against him! It felt so... so...! Trying to buy time to gather his thoughts, he pushed back against her and buried his face into her neck, planting his lips wetly against where her collarbone met her throat. He heard her suck in a breath and after a moment moved back to look at her.

Perfect, pale green eyes stared at him. They roamed over him hungrily, lovingly, recording his every detail and feature with those beautiful crimson pupils. Her blush deepened. Arms still around his neck, Zero Two leaned in again, but this time didn't go to kiss him. She lowered her head and ever so gently nudged her horns against his forehead. He didn't know what it meant - but judging by the way his heart was pounding, his body certainly did. Something had just happened on an instinctual level. She leaned back, biting her lower lip hopefully, and resumed searching his face for any sort of approval or sign.

Hiro felt an overwhelmingly desperate urge to return the gesture. But without horns of his own, he couldn't. So instead he leaned forward and pushed his forehead against hers before tenderly reconnecting their lips. A moan of happy joy escaped her and she pushed back against him immediately; the war resumed as they struggled against each other, longer this time, and they didn't stop until their lungs were deprived of oxygen. They broke apart again with mere inches separating them.

"I didn't think... I'd be this obsessed..." she told him, trying to catch her breath. He gently took a wayward lock of her gorgeous hair and positioned it behind her ear. She slightly shifted her position in his lap, getting more comfortable. She wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. He was perfectly fine with that.

"It's okay," he whispered back. "It's the same for me. I can't get you out of my head."

"I can't even think anymore if I don't have your taste on my tongue, darling. Every time they separate us it makes me go insaaaane."

He grinned at her, relieved that she was experiencing the same thing. "I think I'm addicted."

"So am I. I think I have a problem!" she giggled, returning his smile.

"How'd we ever manage to survive all these years?"

"Beats me!" Zero Two replied cheerfully, before eagerly leaning in for round three.

It would be a while before the training mech moved again.

* * *

ooOOooOsogOodsogood nnnn darling's taste yumyum! Yumyum!

She barely suppressed a moan as she sucked on the lollipop. There was something increeeeedible about the way the candy's flavor and her darling's taste swirled together and mixed. It was a green lollipop, too - sweet apple, the same kind he'd given her all those years ago! Two of her favorite things combined into one? Yupyupyup, she'd be okay for a while! "A while" in her case meaning, like, an hour at most. She was sososoooo addicted to his taste and scent, _and_ , andandand, on top of that, he was such an... _awesome kisser_. How was he so _good_ at it? She knew he'd never kissed anyone else; that kiss in Strelizia was his first time, and hers as well! Eeeeee, how romaaaantic! Maybe he was just a natural-born kissing prodigy? She could believe that! He was her darling, which meant he was perfectperfectperfect! Obviously that'd apply to his kissing skills as well, right? Right! Yupyup!

"Hey, tell me something. Why'd it have to be Hiro?"

huhwhAtwhO? Hirodarling DARLINGDARLINGwhocaLLDARLING?

Oh, she was in the hangar. And that blue washboard girl was making a ruckus again, ugh. What was her name? She couldn't be bothered to remember.

wAsHBoARdDARLINGmeMories? nnnntOOhArDwAntDARLING

"Hiro? You mean my darling?"

The shorter, flatter pistil stared daggers at her. Touchy! "There you go, calling him that again."

cONfuSED HiroDARLINGDARLING aLwaYsDARLING DARLINGDARLINGleSSHiroMorEDARLING

Well, yeah? What else was she supposed to call him? There were only three names she held dear to her: darling, Hiro, Zero Two, in that order! Coincidentally, _two_ of those three names belonged to the same person, and the _third_ was a gift from him as well. Hiro was his name, sure, but darling was his _identity_. His soul, his heart, his mind and body andandand! That was why she never called him Hiro and why he was never bothered by it. Calling him Hiro would be an insult, and asking her to insult him would be like asking her to stop breathing or eating or loveloveloving him! He was so much more than that - he was darling. Her darling! Yupyup darlingdarling.

DARLINGDARLINGaLwAysDARLINGfoReVErFoREverMarRyDARLINGgOnnAmArrYmAteDARLINGyayAyAY

"I'm grateful to you for defeating that klaxosaur," she continued. "But I want you to stay away from Hiro from now on."

THREATTHREATTHREATTHREATTHREATTHREATTHREATtODARLINGnoNoNONOnoONONoonONO nOtOKayENEMYwaShboARdENEMYcHaLLenGeRDARLINGDARLINGseCUrEmAteSecUREmaTEDARLING

nEeDtOleArNaBouTChaLLENgerQuICklYprOteCTDARLING

It took her a moment to calm down and think of a not-so-violent reply. "...Why?" Zero Two finally decided to ask.

"Because you're not part of our squad. If you're gonna up and leave one day, don't get Hiro's hopes up."

leAVeDARLINGleAveDARLINGwHaTnOnOnEvERUnNACCeptABle alWaySsTAyLoVEprOTecTDARLINGDARLING

She licked her lollipop quickly and swished the combined taste around in her mouth. The candy was suddenly an impediment; it was clouding over darling's pure taste - something she kinda _needed_ right now! She needed darling's taste! Comeoncomeoncomeonnnnnn wherewasit! Okayokaythinkthink she could do this. The sooner she solved this, the sooner she could get to darling! Nnnnn she was stressiiiing.

"Oh?" she asked, approaching and grinning to mask her emotions. "What are you to my darling?"

"I'm the leader of this squad."

pAcKleADerPaCKlEaDeR nONOnOtMatTeRDARLINGisDARLINGDARLINGaLwAySherDARLINGnOtPaCkbeLonGtOHeRhErDARLINGDARLING

"Hmm..." She leaned in close to take a good sniff. That wasn't a very good answer! But what other answer was there? Darling belonged to herherher! _She_ was his mate, no one else. She was _his_ Zero Two! So who was this stupidbigdumb flatblue washboard of ickiness and whyyyyyy was she so obsessed with something that didn't concern her _at all_? Her scent was kinda interesting though. She _did_ smell darling's scent on her, but it was very faint and not something to be concerned about because darling was her darling and no one else's yupyup, yupyup. Probably from just from being around him over the years? Darling's scent was sooooosuperduper strong and amazing so it'd make sense. He'd always been a part of this stupid parasite squad, right? If it wasn't his, she wouldn't have even noticed it. But she should probably get a lick, just to check. Checkcheck.

"H-Hey..." the boy said nervously. Zero Two paid him no mind and licked Ichigo's cheek. The other pistil recoiled immediately, thoroughly creeped out.

StRAnGetAstEnOtbADsTRAnGEtAStenoDARLINGnoDARLINGgOoDgOOdnOtCHaLLenGeDyEtgOOdDARLINGDARLINGsAfEprOteCTDARLING

Zero Two licked her lips experimentally. Hmm hmhmhm. Notbadnotbad. Darling's taste wasn't there, only a bit of his scent, so it really _was_ from living in the same house. Not that she'd ever doubted him because darlingdarling, her darling! He only had eyes for her and she knew that and was most definitely proud of it, yup mhm! But still, her taste wasn't - _jealousy_! So she _was_ interested in darling! That would be a problem, she'd have to watch washboard. The girl had good taste in men; too bad he was her darling!

"Hmmmm," she thought, squinting her eyes and touching her chin. "Interesting taste."

The issue resolved, Zero Two stuck the lollipop back in her mouth to reset her taste buds and walked away without a care. Ichigo glared at her, still reeling from the decidedly strange behavior. Goro placed a firm hand on her head in reassurance and grinned when his partner batted it away with a huff.

* * *

"Will we be able to fight like that one day?" Futoshi asked. "Fight the klaxosaurs like the Franxx Hiro piloted, I mean."

Mitsuru thought it to be an innocent enough question. Sadly, the answer wasn't quite the same.

The answer was no.

Those two were... Mitsuru knew he was relatively special himself. "Second-hand special", he called it internally. Physically, he was quite the ordinary parasite, maybe even below average given his issues with connecting. But due to his circumstances, he ended up knowing quite a bit more than almost anyone else.

Like secrets.

Mitsuru knew a _lot_ of secrets.

And that was fine with him. He considered it an honor, even, to enjoy the trust and confidence Hiro put in him, to know he had his friend's ear. He had a role to play, as they all did, and he thought himself quite good at it.

"Say what? Just so you know, that doesn't count as piloting. There's no way that loser could pilot a Franxx," Zorome replied irritably.

His ignorance somewhat irked Mitsuru, but it was to be expected. None of his fellow parasites knew the capabilities of those two like Mitsuru did. The doctor had made sure he knew how important their compatibility was before issuing him his assignment.

Basically, Zorome didn't know what he was talking about. Such a thing was the status quo, really.

"But it did move around," Futoshi continued. "And Papa seems to have taken an interest in Hiro, too."

What a surprise _that_ was.

"Well..." Zorome trailed off.

Nevertheless, Mitsuru knew he needed to buy them more time. Hiro had told him Zero Two wasn't ready for integration into the squad yet, though progress was being made at a decent enough pace. He mentally marveled at the connection, the bond needed for such a thing to occur so quickly. To be able to trust someone so completely, to listen so readily to their every word and not suspect an ounce of betrayal or a hint of an ulterior motive, despite having such legitimate trust issues...

No one would blame Mitsuru for being slightly jealous of his friend. He hoped to have such a relationship one day.

He decided to convince the boys of Zero Two's strength. If they respected her, they might be more willing to work with her in the future.

"I hear that pistil called Zero Two has the special ability to pilot a Franxx by herself," he said confidently. "You two saw its four-legged form, didn't you? So basically, Hiro was only taken along for the ride."

He knew Hiro would forgive him for the slight against his substantial ability. He needed to sow the seeds for her acceptance. It appeared his hunch had worked, at least with Zorome.

"See? I'll never accept that he did it before us."

Oh, speak of the devil. There he was now.

"Don't think you're hot stuff, you hear me?" Zorome muttered. He eyed his target and kicked the basketball at Hiro. It hit the boy's shoulder and bounced away; Hiro dropped his towel after grunting in pain.

"Bingo! I'm the best!" he called out, the epitome of pride and arrogance. "Sorry about that. I really expected you to dodge." Hiro grunted in mild frustration and dusted himself off as Zorome walked over.

"Were you cranking one out all by yourself in a training unit?" the boy asked snarkily. "That's perfect for you, a wuss who just hitched a ride with a girl!"

That was _one_ way of describing what he'd been doing, Hiro thought, but Zorome was a bit off the mark. He wasn't 'all by himself', and it was the girl who'd hitched the ride.

To his credit, Hiro wasn't tempted by the brat's words. He rolled his eyes and picked up his tower before walking towards the door. He shot a knowing look at Mitsuru, who greeted him with a slight grin and nod. Ichigo and Goro had come out as well, sensing a commotion but finding none. The squad leader looked around questioningly and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a beeping in her pocket. She took out her communicator and activated the holographic display.

"It's Nana," she said.

* * *

"A mock battle with me in a Franxx?" darling questioned.

Zero Two would've jumped up and glomped him if she wasn't in "business" mode. Yes! Finally! They could show off their stuff! Piloting with darling, piloting with daaaaaah-LING!

"That's right," Nana replied.

"Depending on how you do, we're considering promoting you to parasite," Hachi continued.

DARLINGDARLINGsUcceSSyayayAyAyayaygoDARLINGgoDARLINGwoohoo

YES! YES! That's her darling, yeah! The boy she'd seen before - bitchy washboard's stamen? - leaned up to him and congratulated him. What was his name? Goro, right! Yeah, he was cool too! Congratulate darling, he deserved it, yupyupyup!

"Pick your partner."

Darling's eyes were already on her, but she spoke up anyway. Now was her time to shine! piLoTiNGwIthDARLINGDARLINGwooooooooo

"I'll do it," she said immediately.

"Zero Two..." he replied with a grin. She eyed him with a smirk, seeing an easy chance to flirt.

"I mean, you are _my_ darling."

He knew what she was doing, she could tell. She hoped she got more kisses and cuddles out of it as 'punishment' mmmmm!

"One moment."

Wha-?!

"Let me be his partner," the flat annoying one said with that stupid, high-pitched voice of hers.

CHALLENGEDCHALLENGEDCHALLENGEDCHALLENGEDCHALLENGED sHehAdBEenCHALLENGEDnOnoNononoONONOnonONOnoNONOoBADBADBADNOnoNOo tRYinGtoSTEALherDARLINGnOtOkAYDARLINGhersDARLINGhersDARLINGhersSeCUrEDARLING

"Ichigo?"

She could hear the annoyance in his voice. Right?! She was such a _bitch_! A manstealer, a homewrecker! Justlethempilotcomeoncomeoncomeonnnnnn.

"She doesn't belong to our squad," the other girl continued. "Also, if you're only measuring Hiro's aptitude, it should work with me as his partner, too."

NONONONOonnonoNOnONoNOnONONoNONoNoNoNonOnONONONoNOnonONOnoNonONONonoNONOnONONonONoNO herDARLINGherDARLINGherDARLINGalWaySAlwAySherDARLINGTHREATTHREATTHREATTHREATTHREAT

"Then why does it have to be you?"

NononONONOnoONNOnonoDARLINGwAItWaiT, wHOwAsthat? Ohyeah - DARLINGDARLING nnn... darling had told her about him. Mitsu... Mitsuru? Yeah, right. He had gotten himself involved with darling at the same time he'd rescued her - darling told her they had promised to pilot together! That was so cuuuuuuuute! He was darling's friend, then?

But this slutty annoying _homewrecker_ was starting to try her patience. Couldn't she see darling wasn't even interested? Why would he be? He was darling! Ugh!

"You already have Goro as a partner, and you want to ride with Hiro?" Mitsuru continued, questioning her. Yeah, that guy was cool! Definitely cool soletthempilottogether seCUrEDARLINGherDARLINGherDARLINGDARLINGchALLENgEDcHaLLenGedforDARLING

"Pipe down," Nana called out, interrupting any further conversation. "Don't go running your mouths now."

Then the woman turned to her. "Zero Two, HQ hasn't authorized the use of Strelizia. So Hiro will have to take the test with someone from his squad."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhERhErhErHErHerHeRDARLING onLYherDARLINGnOoNeelSesONLYherDARLING

She grit her teeth.

HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEWAshBoARdTHREATwAshBOaRDTHREAT noToKAyBADBADBADBADBADBADBADtrYinGtoTAkeDARLINGDARLINGDARLINGDARLING

"Wait, what?!" darling called out, visibly annoyed.

"... Fine," she muttered under her breath. She got up and stomped over to the other girl. She had to lay down some ground rules. Leaning down over the washboard, Zero Two grabbed her shoulder with an iron grip.

"I will let you have him this _one_ and _only_ time," she whispered to Ichigo venomously. "Darling is _mine_. Take care of _my_ darling, okay?"

The other girl glared at her. Good. She straightened and spared a desperate glance at darling before walking out. She'd still watch the 'battle', of course. She knew darling wouldn't connect with the other girl, but she wanted to see washboard's face when she failed miserably. And she needed to protect her darling.

hErDARLINGchALLeNGeDforDARLINGheRDARLINGsEcUReDARLING

* * *

Mitsuru swallowed nervously as they waited for the mock trial to begin. Should he? He didn't know if this was sanctioned nor not - after the incident with Naomi, the doctor had told him to use it if Hiro was ever partnered with anyone else. He'd tried to convince Ichigo to back off and change her mind, but...

This qualified, right? This couldn't have his approval!

Biting his lip, he shakily reached into his pocket and pressed a button.

* * *

"Just focus on connecting, Hiro. I'll take care of the rest," Ichigo told him.

"Got it."

She was becoming a problem.

Right when they'd both thought they'd gotten a chance, Ichigo's crush got in the way. He really did care for the girl, that wasn't to be doubted, but not in the way she wanted. Ichigo didn't understand him. He was taken, he had his soulmate, and he was tired of this game. But how could he convince her to back off? She wouldn't take no for an answer, that much was clear, and he was readily aware of how thickheaded she could be. Words wouldn't work.

Right then, his mind took him back to the kiss with Zero Two.

Hell no, he wouldn't kiss her! That would only make their problems worse! But it was what came after that had grabbed his attention. He'd seen Zero Two's memories - but more importantly, Zero Two had told him that she'd seen _his_.

Could he... maybe...

He focused. If he showed her the previous days and hours...

"Begin the mock battle," Hachi said.

On the other side of the ring, Argentium started up immediately, its faceplate flashing to life. "We're good to go," Zorome said mockingly.

"Focus," Ichigo told him. They still all thought he was a failure, but that's not what he cared about.

He closed his eyes, gripped the controls, and pushed.

* * *

For a split second, Dephinium's faceplate activated. Ichigo looked around tentatively, seemingly pleased, and took a step forward.

"Read-"

But then the face expressed shock, disbelief, and vanished. The mech fell to its knees, silent. After taking a moment to process the situation, Argentium took a few steps forward, looking down on the robot.

"Ha! I knew it, the wuss didn't have it in him after all!" Zorome called out, jeering. In the makeshift observation area, a panicked screech sounded from Nana's tablet, which was monitoring the activity of Delphinium's pilots. She looked down, eyes widening.

Ichigo's pulse had flatlined - from 83 to 0 in an instant. But not Hiro's; the stamen's pulse was skyrocketing, his sync rate rapidly rising beyond anything ever seen or recorded in a male pilot.

100.

110.

125.

144.

158.

165.

"What is..." she muttered.

Delphinium began to shake... and move. Like a chained beast struggling against that to which it was bound, it leaned forward, jerking itself against an unseen collar. It twisted and convulsed, inhuman and beastlike.

"H-Hey..." Miku stammered out, backing away cautiously. "Guys? Ichigo? Hiro? Are you alright?"

Zero Two's eyes had widened. "Da... Darling?" she whispered. She took a step forward, trembling. The parasites looked, worried, from her back to the mech.

Something was wrong.

"Hey! Ichigo! Hiro!" Goro called out.

Something was very, very wrong.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

All eyes turned to the new voice. It was Doctor Franxx. The man had clearly gotten there as fast as his old legs would take him. He was panting and leaning heavily on his cane.

"Who authorized this?!" he bellowed. "Hachi! Where is the boy?! Is 016 in there!"

"Yes sir," the administrator replied swiftly. Immediately the scientist's lone eye began searching for someone, panicked and frenzied. His pupil was dilated and hyped up on adrenaline; it rapidly shifted over the assembled group before finally spying his target.

"Zero Two!" he barked swiftly. The girl's gaze snapped to him. She visibly tense and stressed beyond belief. Her lips were curled, canines visible. She didn't know what was happening and she clearly didn't like it at all.

"Get him out! Now!"

Faster than anyone saw, she was off, her legs carrying her like the wind.

Delphinium leaned back on its knees, its hands reaching up to clutch at its head in vicious agony. The faceplate had turned into a solid wall of static, nothing visible except for a churning mass of grey and black.

Unhinged and uncaged, the Franxx looked towards the starless night sky and _howled_.


	4. Episode 3

Everyone on the ground covered their ears at the noise and winced. The screech was mechanical and static-filled; it pierced their ears and sent their thoughts tumbling.

"Doctor!" Nana yelled over the noise. She waited for it to stop before continuing. "What's going on? We've never seen a Franxx do this before!"

Werner was absolutely furious. How dare they do this without his permission! There were _reasons_ for the way things were, damn it!

He leveled an imperious finger at the rogue mech. "That boy should not be in Delphinium! He is Strelizia's! He belongs to _Strelizia_!"

"I don't understand!" the administrator replied.

"There is a _reason_ I brought 002 here, Nana!" the scientist raged. The parasites looked between the two adults, frozen in fear. Their years of training had never prepared them for this situation and it showed.

"She is a stamen killer!" he continued. "But he! _He_ is a _pistil_ killer!"

The children looked at each other in blatant shock. What the hell was going on? What was the man talking about?

"H-Hiro is a...!" Goro stammered. "But that means... Ichigo!"

"They are one and the same!" Franxx spoke. "He is the only one who can handle her, and _she_ is the only one who can handle _him_. That is why I told him to fail in the test with Code 703! He terminated the connection before it got to dangerous levels, and we triggered a variant of the failsafe developed for Strelizia to lock him out of the system! But when you pull these charades, you risk causing problems with unforseen consequences!"

As if to punctuate his words, Delphinium howled again, its every movement tortured and pained. Its limbs slammed against the ground, seeking refuge from the misery but finding none. Once more, they all covered their ears.

"Just as 002 subverts the will of the stamen, 016 overwhelms the control of the pistil. He failed the parasite exam not because he was too weak, but because he was _too powerful_. He needed his partner! I always intended for her to be his, but those geezers on the council wanted to field test Strelizia before either of them were ready. And as a result, we lost quite a few good stamen! They _cannot_ function properly without each other, they are too unstable!"

"Then... then that incident with the klaxosaur..." Ikuno whispered.

"It wasn't a fluke!" Futoshi sobbed.

"Why weren't we informed?" Hachi asked emotionlessly.

"He's labeled the special specimen for a reason, and that reason was classified! It was on a need to know basis only, and now you need to know! I didn't think you fools would make such a grevious error, but clearly I was wrong!"

"What happens to the pistil?" Nana questioned quickly, knowing they deserved the doctor's ire.

"There's no way to know for certain, this is the first time it's happened. With the way pistils connect to the Franxx, if she is not removed soon, Code 015 could suffer permanent damage to parts of her nervous system. She's trapped inside with no way out. She can't control the Franxx, but she can't disconnect either! She's acting as an involuntary conduit to pass on his orders to the machine and she has no choice but to accept!"

Tears welled in Goro's widening eyes. "Ichigo... Ichigo...!"

Hachi looked at the struggling machine, grimacing. "Can 016 not terminate the connection himself?"

"Unlike a pistil, a stamen cannot forcibly control a Franxx alone. With her locked out, he has no control. He can't order the system's shutdown because she's incapacitated. And without a stable connection balancing his own, he's been too heavily linked into the system. It's a negative feedback loop! I don't even know if they're conscious anymore! Strelizia's design included the same failsafes from his trials to guard against this possibility and disconnect him automatically, because he and 002 _belong to Strelizia_! No other Franxx has such a system installed - they were never meant to handle the kind of pressure 016 exerts!"

"Then the only way to get them out..." Nana whispered.

"Is his _partner_!" Werner snarled, emphasizing the word with all he could muster.

Hachi pulled out his communication device and began barking orders. "Argentium, you must secure Delphinium! Buy time so Code 002 can disconnect Delphinium's pistil and stamen!"

* * *

DARLINGtRouBleDARLINGtrOUbLeDARLINGDARLINGsAvEDARLINGDARLINGwASHboARdKiLLinGDARLINGDARLINGsAvEpROtECthELphURrYhURRyDARLINGDARLINGDARLING

She was panickingstressedpanickingnonono badbadbad hurryhurry badbadbad get to darling gettoDARLINGhebelonged to _her_ he was _hershershers_ she was _hishishis_ this was wrongwrongwrongwrong!

The mech's vocalized suffering forced her to cover her ears; she felt the howling echo in the core of her being.

HurTPAiNDARLINGDARLINGiNpAInDARLINGpAINsuFFerInGHuRRYDARLINGDARLINGDARLINGSaVeDARLING

"Zorome! We need to do something!"

"R-Right! Okay, here we go!"

Hachi's orders broke Argentium out of its stunned disbelief and it finally moved to bind the Franxx. Grabbing Delphinium's arms, it maneuvered behind the robot and kicked in its knees, bringing it to the ground. Miku grabbed the back of its head and pushed it into the dirt. Though it struggled, Delphinium was subdued long enough for Zero Two to somehow manage to get to the rampaging mech's cockpit. But as she got onto its shoulder the mech broke free with a howl and reared up onto its knees again in agonized suffering. For once in her life, Zero Two was glad to have enhanced agility and strength. Her klax genes were the only thing allowing her to keep a foothold on the mech. She struggled to turn the mechanical emergency hatch release that was installed on every Franxx; after a moment it rotated and the cockpit unsealed. The static-filled faceplate went silent at last, and with a hiss it lowered itself. She jumped onto it and ran to the door. Thankfully, it opened without issue.

DARLINGDARLINGDARLINGthErehewAsDARLINGDARLING

"Darling! Darling!" She didn't even spare Ichigo's limp form a single thought as she bolted to the stamen's seat. She grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him, willing him back to life. He didn't react. Was he unconscious? Was he _dead_?! NonononoNOOnonONonoNOnonO!

"Hey! Hey! Heyheyheyhey!" she whimpered. Wrapping her arms around him, Zero Two rocked him back and forth in a frantic attempt to bring him out of whatever stupor he was in. He was so pale, so tense! This was horrible nono darlingdarling nononohErDARLING! She pushed his beautiful black locks away from his forehead and kissed it, tears welling in her eyes.

"C'mon, c'mon! I'm here, I'm right here! Darling!"

She looked around. Were they still connected? How would she - of course! The ejection switch! Praying it would work, she half ran, half stumbled over to the side of the pistil's control terminal, where Ichigo was mute and lifeless. She looked for the hidden release. Fumbling for a bit due to her shaking hands, she at last found it, and silently a panel revealed itself. Zero Two slammed her fist against the button and watched as the ejection mechanism rapidly coiled around Ichigo before dropping her out of the cockpit and down to the ground, far below.

A rough, pained gasp caught her attention immediately. In an instant the girl was hugging and supporting him, listening to his ragged breathing as he struggled to get his bearings. He leaned into her heavily and wrapped his arms around her back, his head on her shoulder. He coughed hoarsely several times.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here, I'm here, you're okay," she whispered, rocking him slightly and running her hand through his hair.

"Holy shit," he choked out, his face damp with sweat. "Holy shit..."

She murmured sweet nothings in his ear and rubbed his back in comfort when he tightened his grip on her.

"Where's... where's Ichigo, Zero Two?"

Nonono don't think about the stupididiot washboard shejusttriedtOkILLDARLINGDARLINGbreAThebreathecomforthim not now comfort him he's okay he's here he's here

"I ejected her. They're probably getting her right now. Don't think about her! I'm here, darling, I'm here." The tears flowed from her eyes now and she buried her head in his shoulder. She shouldn't be crying! She had to be strong, she had to comfort him! But he was alive thankyouthankyou! Her darling was okay, her darling was okay!

Hewasokayshewasokaytheywereokay.

"Good," he whispered. "Thank you for getting me, Zero Two."

"Alwaysalwaysalways!" She wrapped herself around him protectively and let him rest against her so he could regain a bit of his strength.

"I love you, Zero Two."

"I love you, darling!"

* * *

Goro and Ikuno were the first to make it to the pod. The stamen ran to the side and quickly hit the release switch, revealing the limp pistil. He grabbed at her shoulders, giving her a slight shake.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!"

She coughed and sputtered, her face twisted in pain. Ikuno went to the other side and deftly released the pistil hood and skeleton before throwing them to the ground. Goro gently rolled her over onto her back.

"Go...ro..." she muttered weakly. The relief on his face was clear as day.

"Thank Papa," he said. "I was so afraid, you stupid idiot!"

"Where's... Hiro? I need to... talk to..."

He turned and looked up at Delphinium's silent form. "He's still in there. That girl - Zero Two - she got you out. She's with him."

Goro realized his error too late and quickly twisted back to her, expecting to see rage and anger. To his surprise, he found none.

"Ah... I see..."

Ikuno was getting impatient. "Goro!"

"R-Right!" Carefully, tenderly, he collected the tiny girl in his arms. It was like she weighed nothing. How could such a small frame possibly withstand the perils of klaxosaur combat? Making sure to not shift her too much, he turned to bring her to the plantation's medical facility. Ikuno followed him closely, watching for any sudden changes in Ichigo's status.

Across the way, Kokoro looked up at Delphinium. Hiro had just vomited over the edge of the faceplate platform, his body forcibly reseting itself after... whatever it was that just happened. Genista's pistil watched as that strange girl knelt down next to the boy and rubbed his back in a consoling manner. Once the contents of his stomach were expelled, she gently pulled him back into a sitting position, brought up her arm and, with the utmost care, wiped his mouth and chin with the sleeve of her uniform. Kokoro could tell the other girl didn't care one bit about the cleanliness of her attire; her focus was solely on Hiro.

"...Mitsuru?" she asked, sensing his approach but keeping her eyes on the girl and Hiro.

"Yes, Miss Kokoro?" he returned respectfully. She felt his eyes on her. She considered it a good sensation, a calming one.

"That word she always calls Hiro - what does it mean?"

Mitsuru turned to look at them as well. Zero Two was supporting his friend as he struggled to his feet.

"It's hard to explain."

* * *

"And then, I'll be your da-"

Ichigo eyes snapped open, a cold sweat drenching her from head to toe. Her whole body was sore, her nerves on fire, her movements jerky and imprecise. She leaned over the edge of the bed, where a lidless trash can had thankfully been placed, and emptied her stomach - mostly liquid and without substance. After coughing several times she shakily brought her hands to her face and tried to rub the stress from her eyes. She painfully moved back into a reclining position, exhausted already. The only thing she felt was utter confusion. Was it a dream? Had it actually happened? It seemed so real, so authentic - but she'd never even seen such a girl at Garden! The visions were brief and sporadic; she felt like she held an incomplete jigsaw puzzle and couldn't find any of the missing pieces, no matter how hard she searched. And in all of the conversations she could remember, Hiro hadn't mentioned anything about it! What was going on? She had so many questions!

"I-Ichigo!" a tired voice exclaimed. Wincing at how stiff and sore her neck was, she turned in the sound's direction. Goro was sitting in a chair by her bed; deep bags were under his eyes, framed by the moonlight coming into the room. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. She noted they were in a hospital room, undoubtedly in the plantation's medical complex.

"Goro?" she replied hoarsely, then coughed. Carefully, he reached over to the nearby tray and grabbed a glass of water. He brought it to her mouth, tipping it towards her so she could drink. Swallowing hurt a bit, but she managed. Once she'd downed the contents he put the glass back and smiled weakly at her.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered.

"How long have I..." she trailed off as she painfully struggled to move to a sitting position. Goro placed his hands on her back and shoulder and supported the movement, making sure she didn't twist or bend anything.

"A few days now. You've been asleep the entire time. The medical staff said there was moderate damage to your somatic nervous system, but it's thankfully nothing permanent. You should feel sore and a bit numb or tingly here and there for a while, especially in your hands and arms," he monologued, as if reading a checklist. He leaned forward and leaned his forearms on his knees, staring at her bed.

"We were all scared there'd be some form of mental damage, but they detected no abnormalities," he continued, the relief in his voice crystal clear. "The doctors said it was as if something had shielded your mind from the system."

"It was Hiro," she whispered.

Goro stared at her. "H-Hiro?"

She nodded, looking down at her sheets. "At first it felt like I was drowning. There was so much noise everywhere. But then..." she smiled, tired. "Something grabbed me. I knew it was him. Somehow I could tell, you know? He... hugged me? And then I saw..."

Her eyes were drooping. Goro grinned, not knowing if her rambling was true or something she'd hallucinated during the event. He stood up and gently eased her back into a reclining position.

"Alright, that's enough now. You need your rest." He made to return to his seat, but paused when he heard her voice.

"Goro?"

He turned to look at her.

"You look awful," she said softly. "Go get some sleep. Squad leader's orders."

His eyes widened momentarily, but then he sighed and smiled at her. It wouldn't do to upset her and delay the recovery - and he really was tired.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, shuffling to the door. "Ikuno will probably be here tomorrow. She's bringing flowers. Goodnight, Ichigo."

She smiled at him, feeling the exhaustion taking hold. "Goodnight, Goro."

* * *

Darling's head was in her lap, which presented the perfect opportunity to engage in one of her more recently discovered favorite activities: playing with his hair! She loveloveloved the feeling of it in her hands and the way he smiled soooo cutely when she massaged his head. It was wild and untamed, a stark contrast to the soft and caring personality she adored so much. They were sitting under the tree again; it had become their de facto relaxation area, the place they escaped to when they needed to cool off and avoid all the nuisances in their lives. Really, this was all she wanted and needed. Just him and her, no pains or worries or badbad things nope nuh-uh!

If more people understood that, she thought, maybe they'd be left alone. Maybe they could have peace.

But for now, this was fine too! She had darling and that was what mattered!

"I'm tired of people toying with our lives," he grumbled, eyes still closed.

"I know. I am too," she said softly.

"You'd think they'd tell me I'd kill any other pistil. It would've been nice to have that information _before_ I piloted with Ichigo, you know?"

She giggled and massaged his temples. He groaned in pleasure, relaxing in her lap.

"It's never that easy. I had to figure it out myself, too."

His hand reached up and around her head, gently pulling her down to him. With his other arm he propped himself up and met her halfway, gifting her with a kiss.

mmmmmmmsogood so good!

She could never get over how _perfect_ his lips were - the taste, the texture, the way they felt against her own. It boggled her mind how one boy could be sososo incredible. Every day she asked herself what she'd done to deserve him. She fully believed he could've picked anyone in the world liKEthatStUPidwasHboanononoshhhhe's here darling's here and yet he chose her, with her ugly horns and weird eyes and gross teeth. It was like a dream!

Perfecthappy dreamdream mmm.

"I should've been there for you," he said after releasing her. "You shouldn't have gone through that."

"It wasn't your fault. How could you have known?" she asked, tracing the shape of his face with her fingers.

Those gorgeous ice blue eyes looked up at her. "Still..."

"Darling, it's fiiiine! It's over now, right? They can't just separate us again after what's happened, the doctor said so himself!"

Indeed he had. After the incident he'd pulled the two of them aside and filled their heads with stupiddumb jargon she still didn't fully understand. What she _did_ comprehend, however, was how dangerouslybadbAdbad the situation had been. If her darling piloted with anyone else, it would happen again and that was nopenotokaynope.

darlingcursedCurSeDDARLINGmONStenononohisscent, his scent breathe.

For safety reasons, they weren't to pilot period until Strelizia was given the green light. He wasn't to link with any other pistil and she wasn't to link with any other stamen. Just them together and no buts about it yay! Doctor's orders mhm! The doctor had told them badickyAPELIARS knew and were looking forward to the "results" or something ugh whatever. She had tuned that part out, she _really_ didn't care.

But what she _did_ care about was how that stupidUgLYwAShbOARd SLUT hadalmost KiLLEdhErDARLINGnnnnnnnggggggTHREATVILLAIN

"Yeah, you're right. Once we finally pilot together, we'll show them," darling said, smiling up at her. His beautiful voice snapped her from her thoughts. "We'll be official partners and they'll have no choice. We'll make sure they transfer you to Squad 13, no strings attached. And then you'll be home. With me."

Zero Two smiled brightly, his positive reinforcement shifting her mind to the future. Eating breakfast with him and living in the same house as him and doing this every daaaay and no more stupidicky bureaucracy or hoMewrEckingwAShboArds trying to tear them apart andandand!

She'd like that! She'd like that a lot.

* * *

It was a few days later when Ichigo was finally given the all clear to return to the parasite house. Still a bit sore but decidedly less stiff, she'd managed to get through the door with Ikuno's assistance, only to find the majority of Squad 13 awkwardly huddled around the closed door that lead into the dining area. Goro had looked in her direction upon hearing her enter; he put a finger to his lips in a hushing motion and beckoned her over. She got the feeling that they were doing something incredibly stupid, but walked over anyway - her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Once she got closer, she began hearing muffled sounds coming from inside the dining room. Voices? And one of them sounded like... Hiro?

"Come on Zero Two, you told me you wanted to fit in more, right?"

"Y-Yeah, but..."

"People bond over food! It's when most conversation happens. If they think you're approachable, you'll have more chances to prove yourself."

"Like the candy?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Nnnn, but it's so hard daaaaah-liiing!" she audibly pouted.

"It's alright! Here, I'll show you again. Like this, see?"

They heard the sound of clinking silverware. Goro and Ichigo shared a look. Was he teaching her how to... use utensils?

"I don't think she knows how to use a fork!" Zorome whispered harshly, his ear pressed up against the door. Miku silenced him with a quick slap and a 'shush!'.

"It makes sense," Futoshi whispered back. "She was eating with her hands, remember?"

"Wow, darling! You're so good at this!" she exclaimed, voice echoing through the doorway.

"It's... not something to be that proud of..." The exasperation in his voice was plainly evident.

Strange girl or not, Ichigo realized that eavesdropping in such a manner was incredibly rude. She cleared her throat quietly to get the attention of the squad. Once their eyes were on her, she nodded to the door leading out into the courtyard and stiffly beckoned them to follow.

They sat down in a circle on the grass outside.

"Wooooow~ daaaahling~!" Zorome mocked.

"Zorome, cut it out," Ichigo reprimanded, shutting him up with a stern look. "We owe her a ton of gratitude for what she's done so far. Not only did she rescue us from that klaxosaur attack, she got Hiro and me out of Delphinium when it was going berserk. The least we can do is treat her with a bit of respect."

Zorome huffed, looking away and crossing his arms petulantly. "Hey, we did something too," he muttered.

"Still, their behavior is strange. They act like they've known each other for quite a while," Ikuno noted. Ichigo sighed and stared at the grass by her crossed legs, thinking.

"It's so weird!" Futoshi said. "You guys have seen the way she acts around him, right? And she's always lurking around the house, too, like she's waiting for him!"

Miku sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "I can't read her at all. It's like there's two girls in the same body. She goes from bossy and aloof to considerate and caring at the drop of a hat!"

"When she's with him she sounds so nice and pleasant. It's nothing like the rumors," Kokoro agreed, smiling.

"Maybe she's trying to lure him in so she can suck out his blood or something! Like a vampire!" Zorome said conspiratorily. Miku silenced him with a glare.

Goro sighed and shook his head, arms crossed. "They've already piloted together, remember? And Hiro looks fine. He looks better than fine, even - he reminds me of how he was back in Garden. When he's with her he acts so lively and carefree."

Zorome spoke up again, this time seriously. "Well, think about it! She hasn't eaten with us since that first time, right? And Hiro always finishes his meals super fast and then scampers off. No wonder he's so into her, it's like they're obsessed with each other! It's gross!"

The group descended into silence; one by one their eyes turned to the only member of the group who had yet to contribute something. He was leaning against one of the courtyard's pillars and making a show of not participating in the conversation.

"We know you know something, Mitsuru," Goro noted, staring at the other boy. "You keep dropping these vague hints and rumors, not to mention you argued against Ichigo piloting with Hiro."

Mitsuru huffed and looked away.

Ichigo was growing frustrated at the boy's consistent refusal to share his knowledge. "Mitsuru, please! Hiro's told you something, hasn't he? You two are close! At least tell us if they know each other! Is she trustworthy? Is she using him?"

After a moment's pause, Mitsuru at last turned to face the group.

"I promised Hiro, and I don't break my promises," he said flatly. Ichigo opened her mouth to protest. "But," he continued.

"But what? C'mon, out with it!" Futoshi spoke up.

"I'll tell you one thing only. Hiro gave us all our names, correct?" Everyone nodded - except Ikuno, who was silent.

"And our names are based off of our code numbers, correct?" This time Ikuno nodded as well.

"Her code is 002. Her name is Zero Two," Mitsuru said nonchalantly. Then he looked away again, removing himself from the conversation. What he had said took a moment to register with the others; Miku was the first to break the silence.

"W-Wait. Wait! But that means...!"

"'Zero Two' isn't just a shortening of her code?" Ikuno questioned quietly.

"Eeeeh?!" Zorome shouted, his eyes wide as dinner plates. "No way! No way!"

"Hiro... named her?" Kokoro asked in disbelief.

Futoshi was pulling at his hair. "But that makes no sense! Maybe he named her after the klaxosaur attack? No one we know has pink hair, let alone horns! And all parasites come from the same place! We would've seen her for sure!"

Goro and Ichigo shared a panicked look, their minds taking them back to the same time and location: the week in Garden.

The bad week.

"M-Mitsuru, please! Just one more question! One more!" Ichigo shouted at him. She needed to know. More than anything else in her short life, she needed this answered. The visions were before her again, of a snowy day so many years ago.

A cloaked girl huddled in the corner, terror in her eyes.

A broken window, an arm outstretched.

Long red horns, gleaming in the light.

Two pieces of candy, a pair of children in a forest.

A picture book, a promise made.

"Was she-" Ichigo stammered frantically, her voice cracking. Excluding Mitsuru, everyone had turned to her, visibly concerned about her sudden emotional outburst.

"Was she there? Was she in Garden?!"

Mitsuru looked at the ground, a pained look on his face. He gathered his composure for a moment before he turned to the desperate girl and looked her in the eyes. His words were quiet and barely comprehensible, but to the squad they were as loud as a gunshot from Genista.

"Yes, she was."

A new memory flashed before Ichigo's eyes then, one she had not seen before.

A boy looking down at a bracelet over a dirty red ankle.

A girl named. A friendship's humble beginnings.

 _"Eo To!"_

Ichigo began sobbing.


	5. Episode 4

Happy early (or on time, depending on your timezone) birthday, adamheyman.

* * *

"G-Goro! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Not until you tell me what's happening! What the hell is going on, Ichigo?!"

She struggled weakly against his grip, trying to wrench her wrist free. "I need... I need to talk to him! I need to, it's important!" She choked through her tears.

"The heck's gotten into her?" Zorome asked. He looked at the squad leader weirdly. His eyes were bugged out of his head comically.

"Should we... should we take her back to the medical facilities?" Kokoro questioned, obviously fearing for Ichigo's safety.

Ikuno nodded. "I think that would be for the best. Just in case." She shared a nod with Miku, and the two of them stood up to go assist Goro.

"I'm FINE!" Ichigo wailed. "I need to talk to Hiro! Let me go, Goro! It's urgent! It's the week! It has to do with the week!"

"What are you _talking_ about, Ichigo?" he replied. Confusion and concern were written all over his face. In all of his years of knowing the girl, he'd never seen her act so emotionally, not even when it had to do with Hiro.

Ichigo collapsed to the ground, her strength drained. She looked to the ground and closed her eyes. The tears still ran freely. "She was there! I saw it! I know she was there! She had something to do with it, with his breakdown! I need to know!"

Goro knelt beside her and grabbed her shoulders gently but firmly. "You're still not making any sense! We were both in Garden when it happened, how could you know that? The doctors said he was just having an episode!"

"I SAW HIS-"

She was cut off as the door swung open. "Guys?"

All conversation stopped immediately. Hiro was standing in the doorway. From behind him, his eternal shadow poked her head over his shoulder. They both had lollipops in their mouths. Hiro trained his eye over the group, somewhat confused.

"Why are you all out here? Did something happen?"

"H-Hiro!" Ichigo whispered. Getting a sudden burst of strength, she finally yanked herself free of Goro's hold while he was distracted and stumbled over to him as fast as her stiff legs would take her.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Goro called after her. He got up to give chase.

"Hiro Hiro Hiro!" the girl yelled quickly. Zero Two narrowed her eyes and gave a low warning growl. She wrapped herself around Hiro's right arm and leaned against him, her intent clear. Hiro found her hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

Ichigo tripped up the steps and would've fallen had Hiro not quickly leaned down and caught her with his body. His left arm quickly encircled the other girl and pulled her into his chest, but his right hand never let go of Zero Two's. He squeezed it tightly to prevent her from moving.

Ichigo's words were quick and rapid. "I need to talk to-"

"Ichigo," he said, in a voice that stopped any further discussion. He gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away, looking her in the eyes. She gave him a questioning, desperate look.

"I'm alright, honestly. I'm sorry about what happened. You look awful, please go and relax."

Her eyes widened. "E-Eh? But... but!"

"Goro!" Hiro called. The other boy had just made it up the stairs. "She looks exhausted, I think she needs rest. Could you take her to her room?"

"Y-Yeah, of course!" he replied, relieved that someone else had some common sense around here. "Come on, Ichigo. Your wounds are still healing."

"But... but, Hiro...!" she whimpered, trying but failing to fight back as Goro dragged her inside.

"I'll help too!" Ikuno called after them. She was already making her way towards the door.

If Zero Two had wrapped herself any tighter around his arm as he got back up, Hiro might've mistaken her for an incredibly cute and attractive snake. Eyes narrowed, she was watching Ichigo like a hawk as Goro led the pistil up the stairs. She was pouting and - and growling?

"Homewrecker," she whispered fiercely. " _My_ darling. Mine."

He squeezed her hand again, tighter this time. "Your darling."

Her head snapped to him at lightning speeds, the annoyed expression on her face replaced by adorable surprise. Apparently she hadn't realized she'd said that out loud. He looked at her, grinning.

"It's alright," he replied, his voice equally as quiet.

She returned to peering hatefully at the steps, thinking and muttering to herself.

* * *

Hiro closed the door later that night and glanced at the empty bed on the other side of the room. He understood Goro's feelings quite well; he'd do the same thing if Zero Two had been injured in such a way. Even still, this was beginning to get a bit excessive. His roommate had only been in his room for one night since the incident almost a week prior.

Sighing, he got under the sheets and turned off the lamp. His thoughts turned to a certain horned girl. Zero Two had been in a foul mood since the incident with Ichigo earlier that afternoon. Hiro knew why, but he couldn't help but think she was overreacting. Yes, Ichigo had a crush on him. Yes, it had gotten a bit out of hand when she'd tried piloting with him. But it wasn't like he could even be attracted to anyone else. Zero Two should know that, right? She knew how he felt, he thought he'd made that plenty clear since they'd been reunited. But nevertheless, he saw her often shooting glances over to the foyer steps, the ones that went to the dorms, as if she was watching for any potential mishaps.

Was Zero Two... threatened?

It couldn't be, she knew better. He considered Ichigo a sister, but those feelings were purely platonic. He wasn't physically attracted to her and her personality, while kind and gentle, didn't light any fires in him either.

Zero Two was a decidedly different story. He couldn't even think about her without some part of him reacting. Everything from her body to her personality to her habits and goals and...

Yeah. Definitely a different story.

Groaning, Hiro rolled over onto his side and tried to get some shut-eye. Maybe he'd understand the situation better after sleeping on it.

A few hours later he awoke with a start. There was rustling in his room. Someone was facing away from him, undressing. Had Goro finally returned? No, he knew that form. That wasn't Goro at all, that was...

"Z-Zero Two?!" he whisper-shouted. Shoes and black stockings already removed, she was in the process of unbuttoning her uniform's top. She blinked and turned to him, beaming toothily - her headband was missing as well. Her smile shone in the speckled moonlight drifting through the curtain.

"Hi!" she whispered in return.

"Why're you...?"

She looked at him curiously. "I wanna sleep with darling!" she replied cheerfully, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She undid the last button of the top and pulled it off without a care, leaving herself clothed in just her bra and panties.

Hiro swallowed and begged his blood to stop its mass migration, but nature wouldn't grant him that mercy. "How'd you get in here? The doors to the house lock automatically!"

She grinned, her eyes half-lidded. "Seeeecret!" She padded over to the bed, sitting down on its edge. "Scoot over!"

He had half a mind to protest - he'd never be able to sleep like this! - but the male part of his brain silenced any arguments before they could be voiced. Even if he objected, she'd just force her way into the bed. He could tell her mind was set on this. Sighing, he shuffled to one side of the mattress and pulled back the covers, making room.

But then he stopped.

She had turned away from him and parted her hair to one side, giving him a picturesque view of her pale back. She was unhooking her bra.

"Z-Zero Two?"

"Hm?" She looked at him over her shoulder coyly, knowingly.

"What... what are you..."

She followed his gaze and then smirked. "I didn't have enough time to grab my sleepwear," she replied, the lie plain as day. "Sleeping in a bra is uncomfortable, darling."

Unhooked, removed. She held it up by her thumb and index and let it drop to the floor. Her gaze never left him and her smirk never faded. Then she turned to him on her hands and knees and climbed into the bed. And this time, her hair wasn't wet.

The girl knew what she was doing.

Hiro knew then that she really _was_ threatened by Ichigo. He didn't know whether to thank the blue haired girl or curse her. Zero Two had apparently decided that she needed to stake her claim and mark her territory in the best - and worst - way possible: showing what she had to offer.

She shuffed under the sheets and slid up to him. But then she saw the beads of nervous sweat glistening on his forehead in the moonlight.

"It's pretty warm tonight, isn't it darling? Here, lemme help."

The next thing he knew, his shirt was on the floor next to her bra. She moved to straddle his waist and then sat up. The sheets rolled down her back as she did so, pooling by his knees. Zero Two flipped her hair over her shoulder with her hand and straightened her back, letting her bangs frame her physicality. She raked her hands down his chest and licked her lips, eyes lidded. She was putting on a show for him, like a peacock spreading its feathers to impress a mate, and it was working. Hiro was fully at attention and most definitely impressed.

After giving him a moment to savor the view she leaned forward onto him, pressing her chest against his, gazing at him. He didn't know whether the racing heartbeat belonged to him, her or both. He groaned as she licked his neck... but then his logic broke through. He tried to get a handle on his lust. No, this was wrong. Not like this.

"Wait," he said softly. He grabbed her shoulders and moved into a sitting position with her still straddling his lap.

The heartbreak in her eyes gave him physical pain. She looked like she was about to cry. "Then... then I'm really notmfph!"

He wasn't going to let her finish that thought; he silenced her with his lips, kissing her with as much love as he possibly could. She returned it immediately. After a moment he broke contact and pulled her into a hug.

"That's not it. Ichigo got to you, didn't she?"

She whimpered into his neck. "She likes you too, darling! I need to impress you!"

He gently pulled her back so he could look at her. "No, you don't." If the desperate confusion marring her face was anything to go by, she didn't understand his words, so he clarified. "Zero Two, you don't have to prove anything to me. What others say or do or feel doesn't matter one bit. My love for you is unconditional. No one can change that. Ichigo can't change that. Nothing will ever change that."

"You... you mean..." she whispered.

"I don't care about your reputation, I don't care about what the squad thinks. It doesn't matter what you look like," he said with a smile. He rested his forehead against hers. "Your body, your horns, your skin color, your teeth and beautiful eyes and hair, everything is just a bonus. I loved you when we were kids because you were Zero Two, and I love you now because you're Zero Two. I want to do this with you more than anything else in the world, but only when we're both ready. Never feel like you're forced to do anything-"

She jumped on him, their lips colliding, and together they collapsed into the sheets. She was on top of him, kissing him like her life depended on it. Their naked torsos mashed into each other and it wasn't until they were gasping for air that they separated. This was bad. His self control truly was being sorely tested, but he knew she wasn't ready and neither was he. He didn't want to make a mistake. Hiro's eyes shifted to the door. All it would take was Goro walking through and-

"I locked the door, dah-ling."

That _smirk_ of hers! That damnable smirk! He loved her so much!

He raised his head and pecked her lips. "You're such a brat." He rolled them onto their sides, her head impacting her half of the pillow. She giggled the entire way. Once she was settled she scooted into him to close the distance as much as possible. Zero Two smiled happily and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"And darling's a pervert! You wanna do it with me, hmm?"

He grinned as he pulled up the sheets. "Is that a bad thing?"

She snuggled in further and pushed herself against him. Then she glanced up and licked his chin lightly before resting her head against him. She sighed in contentment, a goofy grin on her face. "Nopenope!"

Slowly, they relaxed and unwound. As sleep began to claim them both, Hiro cracked open an eye to gaze down at the girl in his arms.

"Love you, Zero Two. Night," he murmured.

She nestled into his chest blissfully, the cozy warmth leaving her cheeks tinged and his steady heartbeat her metronome.

"Wanna snooze with darling forever," she whispered back, half asleep. "Love youuuu."

The sands overtook them both, and they were safe and content.

* * *

Why was the door locked?

Goro rummaged around blearily for the key he never used. It was just before dawn and his body really wanted him to sleep in his own bed for a change, at least for a few hours. He knew he was being a tad bit overprotective, but he couldn't help himself. When he saw Ichigo like that, it was like a flip had been switched somewhere deep inside him. He didn't understand it. He just knew he had to be there, watching over her. Protecting her.

He unlocked the door to the room he shared with Hiro and quietly opened it, knowing his roommate was fast asleep. He glanced at his friend's bed to make sure he hadn't disturbed him.

Goro was now wide awake.

There were two heads inside Hiro's sheets. One black... and one pink.

Confusion raced through him. That wasn't allowed, stamen and pistils were supposed to sleep in separate rooms! What was she doing? Was Zorome right? Was she trying to entrap him? Is this how she secured her prey, lured them into her clutches? Did she woo them, like some sort of demon? He tiptoed inside, his height allowing him to get a better look at their faces.

But... no. No, this was different. There wasn't any panic here, they were both breathing softly. He didn't feel any hostility. Hiro wasn't struggling and she wasn't controlling him. No ulterior motive. She was just a... girl. A girl in his friend's bed.

 _This_ was the infamous partner killer? The man-eating pistil who went through stamen by the supposed dozens?

Her head was nestled between the pillow and his neck, her arm draped over him. Both of them were smiling, deep in sleep's grasp. Goro genuinely felt like he was intruding. He was seeing something private, something that didn't belong to him.

A strange emotion welled within him. He couldn't describe it.

Carefully, he backed out of the room and locked the door.

Ichigo had said she needed to talk to Hiro. He'd thought she was just hallucinating, that it was a side effect from the trauma done to her body. But... had she actually, really seen something? Was _that_ why? What did she learn? What did she want to ask? He needed to talk to her.

* * *

All Mistleteinn security systems were programmed to automatically send their feeds to the central APE mainframe at regular intervals. The parasites were meant to be closely watched and observed, to maximize efficiency and prevent any unseemly anomalies.

What Camera 13F had recorded would absolutely be regarded as an anomaly, and if the powers-that-were saw its contents, they would have certainly taken action to rectify the situation.

One of Werner's demands upon starting his experiment, therefore, was total access and control over Plantation 13's systems, including Mistleteinn's. When questioned by the council on why such a thing was necessary, the scientist had argued that the parasites needed to be observed manually, as they would be at a much higher risk of experiencing such "anomalies", and intervention would need to be swift and decisive. They couldn't wait for such things to be detected by the automated system. The experiment was too important. He would correct the issues as they appeared himself, using the power invested in him by the council as its top scientist.

The council agreed with Werner's logic and gave him the control and access he requested, on the condition that he would immediately inform them if he witnessed any malformities. Werner agreed to the condition without hesitation. Plantation 13 was disconnected from the automated system the next day.

Gullible fools.

Stroking his metal chin, Werner brought up a regal finger and casually deleted the contents of Camera 13F.

* * *

It was the first time they'd seen the girl at breakfast since the day after the klaxosaur attack. She was sitting in the same corner and the same chair, but this time Hiro was next to her instead of with the other stamen. Evidently he didn't care enough anymore to keep up appearances. To her great irritation and understanding, his priorities were plain as day. Ichigo noticed some changes in her behavior, though - while her food was still drenched in honey, her _hands_ were not. Under Hiro's watchful gaze and occasional tutelage, she was cutting her slab of ham into bite-sized chunks before shoving them into her mouth. The way she held the utensils was awkward, almost toddler-like, but Ichigo thought she was managing surprisingly well. A quick learner, apparently.

Just another thing that made an odd amount of sense. Just another thing that bothered her to no end.

Was it because the honey was sweet?

Was it because the honey reminded the girl of candy?

Was it because the honey reminded the girl of Hiro?

"Ichigo, do you feel okay? You're not eating much," Ikuno noted.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine," she replied quickly and quietly. She ate some vegetables to sell the act, but in truth she didn't have much of an appetite for food. An appetite for answers, though? Very much so. Questions that still weren't solved, information that still eluded her. And seeing all of Hiro's attention remain on the girl... she didn't know how to feel. She didn't understand the gnawing in her gut, the tightness or the trepidation.

She was looking over at Ichigo now. Once they made contact the horned girl's eyes narrowed. What was with that glare?! Ichigo watched her turn her nose up with a huff and then scoot her chair closer to Hiro's before resuming her breakfast.

Ichigo fumed silently. She was such a child! So petulant, so greedy! It made her sick! But then the memories dragged themselves to the surface yet again and she felt her rage lose all its steam. Yeah, that's right.

She had a reason to lack table manners and etiquette. She had a reason to be childish and greedy and obsessive. She had a reason to follow Hiro around like a lost puppy. He was all she had. Everything had been taken from her.

Up until recently, that included him.

She sighed and poked halfheartedly at her breakfast. Did Hiro know she'd seen his memories? Had he shown her all of that intentionally? Did he know _what_ and _how much_ she'd seen? Had she invaded his mind without his knowledge or approval? Was she just supposed to keep quiet about all of it? Why wouldn't he talk to her about it? Did he want her to talk to the partner ki - to Zero Two - instead?

She groaned. Why did everything have to be so complicated?!

* * *

He really hated these stupid physicals they were still putting him through. Why? What was the point? They wouldn't even tell him the results! He knew he wasn't sick, he felt fine, so what was going on? They were on orders from the doctor as well, which meant there had to be a reason. That old pervert always had a method behind his madness.

Sighing, Hiro walked down the hall to where Zero Two was waiting for him. She was sitting against the wall, napping; breakfast had exhausted her. He was proud of her for trying, though. It took a ton of effort to actively push past your anxiety and participate in such a social setting when all people did was give you grief and trauma. He'd offered her his room to sleep in, but she'd declined and insisted on accompanying him for his examinations. He understood her fear - she'd had bad experiences with "tests" in the past and was obviously concerned about any perceived invasiveness in his own checkups. He leaned over her and reached out to gently shake her awake.

Wait, huh?

Her horns...

They were dented, scuffed, cut up.

Was she...

Hiro frowned, an indescribable feeling welling up inside him. Was this why she always turned away when she saw him looking at them? Was she trying to hide this?

This wasn't okay. No, not at all. Absolutely not. He needed to deal with this immediately. This - this crossed a line. How _dare_ the doctor not tell him! Why wasn't he told?!

"D-Darling?"

He was down at her eye level instantly. He cupped her cheeks softly and leaned in, giving her a light kiss.

"Mmm," she moaned pleasurably, still waking up.

"Zero Two, I love you."

"I love you, darliiiin'," she yawned. "Whazamatter?"

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

He extended his hand to her.

"Hm? 'Kay!"

She took it without hesitation.

They made a quick stop at the parasite house for two items before heading into the woods for some privacy. Hiro mentally thanked Naomi for the donation of her possessions. Within the aged briefcase were an assortment of items, but he'd grabbed two in particular: a nail file and a mirror.

Once they were at their usual tree, Hiro pulled her to the ground. She looked at him curiously.

"Darling, what's wrong? You're so quiet!"

He sighed, gathering his thoughts. He knew this was touchy subject for her, but it was important. He mentally encouraged himself: he was doing it because he cared.

"Here, come here," he said. He patted the ground next to him and then lifted his arm. She scooted into his shoulder immediately and rested her head against him, still curious about his unusual behavior. He grabbed the nail file from the ground with his free hand. They sat like that for a while before Hiro finally spoke up.

"Zero Two... what do you think about your horns?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip and didn't answer.

"You don't like them much, do you?" he continued, reading her mind. She shook her head. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I think they're beautiful."

"...They're ugly," she muttered after a pause.

Hiro looked down at her. She wouldn't meet his gaze. "You're pretty," he noted, as if he was describing a common fact of the universe. Her eyes widened minutely. "And they're your horns, so wouldn't that make them pretty as well?"

"N-No!" she argued, fighting away her blush. "I'm... not pretty. I'm ugly and gross and my horns are too."

"I don't think so. Do you want me to show you what I see when I look at your horns?"

She didn't respond for a moment, but at last, hesitantly, nodded her head silently.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Take off your headband and close your eyes," he whispered.

She obeyed and shifted off of his shoulder before removing her headband. She watched him for a moment before closing her eyes. Hiro maneuvered so he could comfortably do his work.

He needed to focus, he told himself. This was important, among one of the most important things he'd ever done. He gently held her head in place with his free hand and carefully placed the file against the first of the many scuffs on her right horn. His goal was to keep the same general shape and perhaps make them a bit smaller, but above all else he wanted them to be spotless, shiny, perfect. The horns he saw in his dreams, the horns he thought she should be proud of. He began grinding, watching for any reaction from Zero Two.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"N-No," she replied. "Darling, what're you..."

"Shhh," he said. "Relax, Zero Two, it's okay."

"Mmm."

The process was slow and methodical at first, but as he continued working his hands grew more skilled, faster. It was a strange feeling, he thought, almost as if he... knew what to do? He didn't understand it, but he didn't fight against the sensation either. If it helped him reveal her beauty, he'd take any help he could get. He brushed away any lingering chips and dust with his hand and inspected the horn closely. It was beautiful. Nodding to himself, he repositioned and quickly and restarted the process on her left horn.

A few minutes of work later and he was done. It didn't take him as long as he'd thought it would - her horns were surprisingly malleable. Their general size and shape hadn't changed all that much. For a first timer, Hiro thought he'd done quite well. The dents and scuffs had been buffered out, revealed a beautiful, crystal-like red, the color of purest ruby. They sparkled in the sunlight streaming down from the plantation's roof.

Proud of his work, Hiro put down the nail file and grabbed Naomi's mirror, the fallen pistil's most prized possession. He moved behind Zero Two and kneeled, leaning up against her back and resting his chin on her shoulder. He held the mirror in front of her, positioning it so they could both see the results.

"Open your eyes, Zero Two. Look."

She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Her horns were radiant.

"These are the horns I see, the horns of the girl I love," Hiro whispered into her ear. "You see that glow, that shine? That's how beautiful you are."

It took Zero Two a while to process his words, and for a time she simply stared wordlessly. Then, finally, she sniffed and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

She smiled, and her reflection smiled back.

* * *

"We've received sortie orders from HQ," Hachi said.

"H-Huh? We're going out to fight already?" Futoshi asked nervously.

"Don't get so nervous," Nana reassured. "You won't have to fight klaxosaurs like the one from before right off the bat."

"Thank goodness," Miku breathed in relief. Kokoro looked at her, smiling in agreement.

Nana continued, "We would've liked to ease you in, but we can't afford to, unfortunately."

As if by magic, an orange hologram appeared in the center of the briefing room. The centerpiece was a massive mineshaft extending into the depths below the surface.

"You'll be facing a Conrad-class klaxosaur," Hachi explained, his arms crossed. "It's a bit smaller than a Franxx. Klaxosaurs are attracted by magma energy reactions and appear in their vicinity."

The squad looked at the hologram with great attention and focus, obviously serious about their first official deployment. Ichigo, though, was looking at her feet. Goro glanced at her in concern. He knew she was feeling guilty about not being able to deploy and being sidelined despite her role as the squad's leader, but it really wasn't her fault. He looked around the room. They were in their normal uniforms as opposed to the pistil and stamen gear everyone else was in, including...

Goro stole a glance. The two of them were sitting at the far end of the semi-circular conference area. He was in his stamen suit and she was in her bright red pistil gear. She was sprawled out, her head in his lap, and she seemed more interested in tracing the palm of his hand than actually listening to the briefing.

Her behavior truly was odd, Goro thought. Despite supposedly having gone through a countless number of stamen, she was downright obsessed with Hiro. He clearly wasn't just another battery to her - she practically worshipped the ground he walked on. What was the deal? Why were they so close, when they'd only known each other for days at most? Could he really have named her, like Mitsuru said? Was she really at Garden when they were? Yeah, she did look their age. But then, why had they never seen her?

He wasn't really afraid of her anymore, not after what he'd learned the previous day and what he'd seen that morning. She wasn't a threat, Hiro was obviously fine. And if she wasn't a threat, was she a... teammate?

An ally? A lost member of the squad?

He definitely needed to talk with Ichigo when they had a moment to themselves. Ichigo or Mitsuru, or maybe even Hiro himself.

"And lately, they've been showing up deep in a Level 8 mine on the outskirts and wreaking havoc. Even the automatic bulwark systems can't keep up with them."

"While normally it wouldn't be part of a mission like this, we will be keeping Strelizia on standby just in case, due to Delphinium's absense," Nana said. "We don't expect it will be needed, as the infestation is not that severe, but we'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Laaaaaaaame!" Zero Two called out from her place on Hiro's lap. Hiro chuckled softly at her disgruntled tone.

Nana continued, "Keep in mind, however, that if you can't eliminate this klaxosaur, you will not be able to handle any in the future. So focus on the task at hand. Mitsuru and Ikuno will have temporary field command for this mission."

"Roger," Mitsuru and Ikuno said in unison.

"That's all," Hachi toned. "All hands, prepare to board."

The operational pilots got up and began to make their way towards the hangar. Ichigo looked up suddenly.

"I-Ikuno!" she called. The other girl turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for putting this on you. Do your best, okay?"

Ikuno smiled brightly at her. "Of course, Ichigo! Leave it to me!"

Zero Two perked up suddenly and was at Hiro's ear in a flash, leaning against him and whispering conspiratorily.

"You think so? Really?" he asked just as quietly.

"Mhm! Mhm!" Zero Two nodded. They watched the parasites leave. Hiro grinned.

"That's sweet."

* * *

"What a big hole. How far down does it go?" Kokoro wondered.

"This is nuts!" Zorome exclaimed. "It's a monster pipe!"

"They probably use these to extract the magma reserves," Mitsuru noted. He was thankful for the lack of connection issues - apparently Ichigo's words had provided Ikuno with ample motivation.

"Head down to Level 8," Hachi ordered through the wireless communications. "As you're well aware already, in order to completely neutralize a klaxosaur, you must extract its core, which is essentially its heart, and shatter it using your customized magma energy weapons. Shatter the core and finish off the klaxosaur without fail. Got that?"

"Roger!" the pistils responded in unison.

They took up a slow trot upon reaching the designated level. "We're heading to the objective," Ikuno said.

"Argentea should take point, as it's the only one with close combat weaponry," Mitsuru suggested. "Genista and Chlorophytum will provide support."

"Alriiiiight!" Zorome cheered. "Let's go, Miku! Time to bump up our kill count!"

"H-Hey! Not so fast, Zorome!"

* * *

Ichigo glanced away from the monitor in the conference room. Nana and Goro were busy observing the mission's progress, but her attention had been drawn away by something else.

Hiro and the pistil ki - _Zero Two_ had switched positions now, and their behavior was... distracting. Before it had been her head in _his_ lap, something which had annoyed Ichigo to no end, for reasons that were beyond her. But now it was the opposite: his head was in _her_ lap.

Ichigo wasn't sure which one bothered her more.

She was looking down at him and smiling softly, lost in her ministrations. Ichigo watched as the girl gently ran her hands through Hiro's hair, occasionally twisting his sideburns playfully or tenderly massaging his temples. Judging from the grin on his face, Hiro clearly approved of the treatment.

Honestly? If her stomach wasn't currently wound in the tightest of knots, Ichigo would've found it almost... cute? Adorable, even. Sappy. They just couldn't be separated from each other. They never seemed to tire of the other's presence.

It was... strange. She wanted to ask them about it, ask them what it was like. How could those few hours in the snow result in something so...

"We have visual on klaxosaur. Franxx spreading out. In position, commencing operation."

Her attention was drawn back to the monitoring hologram when Mitsuru's words came through. The squad had located the klaxosaur.

Ichigo watched as they dispatched the first without much issue - but then more dropped from above.

"This is bad," Nana spoke up. "They've attracted several klaxosaurs by releasing their magma energy."

"Should've sent uuuuuus!" Zero Two called out lazily, not looking away from Hiro. Ichigo frowned in frustration. If only she'd recovered faster! She should be out there with her squad!

And then an alarm went off. Movement had been detected beneath the surface, in the area surrounding the mine.

"Unknown signature!" one of the control officers announced over the plantation's intercom. "It appears to be a worm-class! Likely drawn by the magma energy emitted by both the Franxx and the mines!"

"Oh no," Nana whispered. "They aren't ready..."

"Send us out."

All eyes turned to Hiro. He hadn't even bothered to sit up from Zero Two's lap. He had merely turned his head towards Nana.

"Send us out," he repeated. "Zero Two and I will handle it."

"Hiro..." Ichigo whispered. Her concern was mirrored by Goro.

"But..." Nana whispered. The hologram blared to life, connected to an audio-only source. The transmission was being sent by the doctor, Franxx.

"Nana, Hachi," he said. "HQ has authorized Strelizia's deployment. They wish to observe the connection between 016 and 002."

Nana sighed, and then turned towards Strelizia's pilots. "You heard him," she said. "Get going."

Hiro and Zero Two looked at each other and grinned. But then Ichigo's eyes widened when the boy reached up and around the girl's head and pulled her down towards him. He lifted himself up with his free hand and intercepted her descent, connecting their lips together.

"Mmmmm!" the girl moaned. He released her after a long moment, still smirking slyly.

"Ready?" Hiro asked her.

"I am now!" she giggled.

Together they got up and dashed out the door, their hands intertwined.

Ichigo looked over to Goro, both of them equally shocked. "W-What was that? Goro, what was that?! What did they just do?!" she asked, frenzied.

He held his hands in a placating manner. "I-I have no clue! Really!"

She twisted towards the door in irritation, yet another question joining the myriad others.

* * *

Nervous butterflies twisted in her stomach as they ran into the hangar. Waitwaitwait why was she nervous? This wasn't any different thanofcourseitwasdifferentshewaspilotingwithdaaaaaarliiiiiiiiing!

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Holycrapholycrapholycrapholycrapokayokay breathebreathe it was happeningitwashappening she was so exciteeeeeeeed!

Okayokay.

Okay.

She tried to focus as they ran up the ramp to Strelizia's open cockpit. It was okay! Okayokay! They could do this theycoulddothis! She'd show him how good she was! Impress darling, impress darling!

They ran into Strelizia's cockpit. Trying to calm her nerves, she pulled him to her and gave him a quick peck on the lips, one he returned.

"Ready to ride me, darling?" she grinned at him flirtatiously, trying to get back into the zone. He reached up and cupped her cheeeeeeeksohgod she loveloveloved it when he did that!

"Can't wait," he whispered in reply, before leaning in and kissing her sooooooo sloooooooowlyyyyyymmmmnnnnnn...

Nnnn...

Okay!

That totally backfired!

Focus! Focusfocusfocus!

She attached herself to Strelizia's controls and willed the hatch shut to begin the preparation phase.

"Ready, Zero Two?" he called from behind her.

"Mhm! Go for it darling!"

She closed her eyes and waited, steeling herself. She tried to mentally picture how it always happened. She was firefirefire that neeeeever went out, rightright yupyup. Just one superduperbig inferno. All those poor fodder were sucked upupup and added to her own because shEwAsaMOnsTerMoNStnononodarlinghe'shere it's okayokay shhhh. But! Butbut. Darling was different, yupyup. He couldn't be consumed, darling would be a roaaaaaaaaaring inferno! A pillar of lava! A volcano that engulfed-

hooooooooooooooooolyshitHOlyshIThoLYsHItholyshit whatwAS it felt so goOoOOOod sogOOD submerged shewas bEIng submeeeERGed steamsteam melting meltingggg-

Zero Two.

whawha wha darlingDARLING he was herehere whatwas-

Shh. Breathe.

She breathed. Inhale, exhale. In and out. In and out.

Holyholyholyholyholy hoooooooooolycrap holycrap haa haa yesssssss

Shh. Good. Do it again. I'm here, it's okay.

She breathed again. Inhale, exhale. In and out. In and out.

Better?

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

That's it, that's it! I'm proud of you, good job!

The chill wrapped around her. Pure, beautiful water. Beneath the ocean waves on a sweltering day. The air filled her lungs to capacity, fresh and cool.

D-Darling?

I'm here for you, Zero Two. Always. I love you.

A calm, crackling fireplace. A cooled and sharpened sword. No more fog, no more haze. Only crystal, pure and clear. Glass.

She was... so light. Lighter than air!

She was...

She was...!

The lion roared. The world trembled.

Strelizia began to move.

* * *

77.

84.

96.

111.

130.

145.

156.

162.

170.

"What in the world..." Nana whispered.

"Ichigo... are you seeing..." Goro muttered.

"It's impossible," the girl replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "You can't go that high, it's impossible!"

180.

188.

193.

199.

* * *

The council watched the numbers continue to rise.

"This has never happened before, correct?"

"Werner tells me it hasn't."

"Interesting. Very interesting."

"Deploy an observation probe around Strelizia's designated combat zone," Papa ordered. "Depending on the results, we may allow Werner to continue his experiments unimpeded. If this turns out as we hope, we may be able to unlock the Grand Crevasse sooner than originally anticipated."

* * *

Breathe. In and out. In and out. Breathe.

Darling?

Yes, Zero Two?

What's... what's happening?

What do you mean?

I can... think so clearly! I can see, I can...!

Shh.

The ocean wrapped around her like a second skin. Soothing, wispy. It washed away the prickling at her mind, solidified the ideas, the forms and shapes.

Her back arched in pleasure.

It feels so good!

It feels great for me too, Zero Two.

The thrusters roared. Her limbs were always so heavy, so cumbersome and sluggish! But now! Now!

His hands! Those hands she loved, those hands that had saved her! They wrapped around her own! She felt his body against her back, his head on her shoulder. She leaned against him eagerly, greedily. More!

Could she? Could she? She could! He would catch her! She knew he would!

Darling! Darling, can I? Please?!

The wave enveloped her. She breathed. Clear. Crisp. Fresh.

Yeah. Go for it.

In an instant, Strelizia's output skyrocketed.

* * *

Werner leaned back in his chair heavily. He wiped his eye, looking at the monitor.

"Ah, Karina..."

* * *

Darling! Darling, there it is!

It's big. We should get it above the surface.

Yeah, yeah! Let's go!

The spear snapped into place on the mech's left wrist. It hummed loudly.

Ready, Zero Two?

Ready, darling!

The thrusters screamed with a burst of monumental power. The Franxx tumbled through the air, its course altered, and it aimed the weapon at the rapidly descending ground.

...Now, Zero Two.

Yeah!

The impact sent a shockwave across the ground; it crashed into the side of the mine, where the rest of Squad 13 was still battling the Conrad-classes. The worm screamed in agony as it surfaced.

Darling! It's so big, look at it!

Where do you think the core is?

Ummm! The center, I think! Center mass!

Alright.

The mech somersaulted as it impacted the dirt, like a gymnast. It had no right to be moving the way it was, given its size and the laws of physics - but it was. The thrusters roared to life again. The sand around them billowed skyward as Strelizia rapidly reversed direction.

Bring it to the ground. Let's try to stun it.

Right!

The spear slammed into the underside of the klaxosaur's massive head, impaled to the hilt. Its pained shrieks didn't even give the Franxx pause; Strelizia used its momentum to drag the worm through the air. Up and up they went, until the creature's tail was ripped from the depths as well. With another burst of power, Strelizia altered its course once more. The worm's head slammed into the ground; the spear's magma energy erupted and the impaled cranium was eviscerated in a massive explosion.

...I think we're too good at this, darling.

You're amazing, Zero Two. Let's try to get that core!

Yeah!

Strelizia backflipped away as the creature howled its death throes. The skirt billowed with power. They lifted the spear into position, charged it with magma energy, and entered the gaping wound.

Keep pushing, Zero Two! We'll charge right through!

Let's gooooooooo daaaaaarliiiiiiiiiing~!

On and on they charged, until finally the day's light proclaimed their exit. Impaled on the spear was a small orb, oozing yellow. Zero Two grinned and threw it to the ground before stomping on it, crushing it instantly beneath the mech's metal heel. The klaxosaur disintegrated in an explosion of blue.

The guts normally gave her a momentary, ephemeral sense of pleasure and satisfaction, but in the end they would do nothing to calm her nerves or drive away the chaos. The destruction of the beasts only fueled her desire to beat away her demons, to prove that she deserved him. On and on she'd go; she'd thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd die before she ever saw him again. So many stamen killed, so many klaxosaurs exterminated, and yet he was forever out of her reach, so close yet so far.

It was then that the calming hand tilted her chin upwards, draining the adrenaline away, down through her toes. Her eyes gazed past the raining blood, to the beautiful summer sky. She drifted through the ocean. Cool comfort wrapped around her, hugged her, massaged her. She leaned into his arms, feeling the wisps chill her scorched mind and relax her frenzied heart.

Shh...

And for the first time in her life, Zero Two was free.


	6. Episode 5

So, the anime is now over. As with many things DitF, it's surrounded by controversy. Some are fine with it, other hate it, all for different reasons.

If you enjoyed it, that's perfectly fine! I'm glad. But if you found it lacking for whatever reason, I'll simply tell you this:

Take my hand and never let go, darling.

* * *

"Remove your shirt."

Hiro complied wordlessly and then sat in the chair. The doctor scraped a small flat tool along the pulsating tumor. He removed the handle carefully and placed the other end in a petri dish, before walking to one of his myriad desks strewn about the office. He put the dish under a microscope and examined the cells.

"Does it hurt?" Franxx asked, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He didn't bother looking up from the microscope.

"No, not at all," Hiro replied. "I only noticed it this morning, in the shower. It wasn't there last night. Even now, I can't even feel it. It's just... there."

"Interesting. Quite interesting."

"What is it? Is it dangerous?"

Franxx was silent for a moment. He scrawled something on the same piece of paper, then looked up at the boy. "No," he monotoned. "It's completely normal, my boy. Just a momentary side effect of piloting with Zero Two."

Hiro could smell the lie from a mile away, but he knew better than to push the old meddler when he was being so secretive. Honestly, of all the bullshit in the world... why did things keep getting in the way? First it was society, now it was biology? Were the stars aligned against them or something? Was their luck really that bad? He just wanted to pilot with the girl he loved! He just wanted her to be his partner!

He sighed in annoyance. "At least tell me how long it's going to be on my chest. Is it permanent?"

"Momentary is momentary. You'll be fine, Hiro. At the rate you're progressing, it'll be gone by the next piloting session. Think nothing of it. You're free to go."

At the rate he was progressing? What the hell did _that_ mean? What was going on?

Already frustrated at the lack of answers, Hiro put his shirt back on and stomped out of the doctor's lab wordlessly. Should he go tell Zero Two? No, he shouldn't. It would stress her out too much. She'd end up blaming herself.

He considered his options. The plantation had been ordered onto a course correction for some reason and needed to refuel for the journey. But with the mines still undergoing repairs from the recent klaxosaur attacks, the only option available was a magma energy transfer from a nearby sister plantation. Such an exchange would attract a vast quantity of klaxosaurs, he knew. Squad 13 wouldn't be enough. Strelizia would need to be deployed. He'd sneak this past her so she wouldn't worry, and hopefully it would disappear after the next sortie without a problem. It just meant they couldn't be as... intimate as usual.

Great, great. His day just kept getting worse!

* * *

"They went beyond stampede numbers during the battle," Hachi noted. He replayed the camera feed from the hangar for the fifth time and watched the playback with no lapse in interest. Nana nodded and continued jotting down information on her electronic clipboard, the epitome of focus. What they were doing was imperative, of critical urgency. They needed answers, and they needed them now.

"Should we place limiters on it for its next deployment?" she offered.

Hachi stared at the feed. "We will have to consult the doctor. We're predicting a large influx of klaxosaurs to our position once the kissing begins. Strelizia will need to be operating at its full potential if we want the operation to succeed."

Franxx weren't supposed to move before the pistil was fully synced to the system. It was simply the way things were - stamen couldn't control the movement alone, and only 002 had the unique ability to "safely" guide a stampeding machine. Barring that one exception, both copilots had to be fully connected before any actions occurred, and every single Franxx ever built had followed that rule to the letter. If the pistil's face wasn't on the monitor, the machine was an oversized brick.

Until now, that was.

It had occurred some time after the operation, a few hours after the parasites had been debriefed and released. For such a dramatic breach of all known laws regarding Franxx operation, the movement itself had been surprisingly benign and tame. It hadn't attacked anything. It hadn't powered through walls or torn through its holding bay. No rogue actions, nothing to suspect it wasn't under control. But perhaps that simplicity and lack of outwards aggression was why it was so nerve-wracking, so horrifying.

The looped feed repeated once again. In the silence of the hangar, surrounded by its fellow deactivated machines, Strelizia growled.

Then it cracked its neck.

* * *

"He doesn't pilot a single time for years on end and then all of a sudden he begins to overshadow _all_ of us! Aaaaaargh!"

"Come on, Zorome! You shouldn't compare yourself to him, he's a double digit you know!" Futoshi replied, taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

Goro shook his head. "Even we can't compare," he admitted. "I don't think I've ever seen a Franxx kill a klaxosaur that quickly. It was what, two minutes maximum?"

"Geez!" Miku complained. "We did such a good job, too! We killed how many of those balloon thingies? Nine? Ten?"

"That shockwave we felt was from Hiro's fight, wasn't it?" Kokoro asked. "That Franxx he was in must be so strong!"

Ikuno looked over at Ichigo. "You and Goro were in the briefing room watching them, weren't you? What was his pulse?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Ichigo?" Ikuno asked again.

"It... it was impossible," she whispered at last.

"Impossible?" Futoshi asked.

"His pulse, both of them. Their sync rates," Ichigo clarified. "They capped out at 199."

Silence.

"...Are you hallucinating again?" Zorome asked. Miku elbowed him in the gut.

"No, she's right. I saw it too," Goro acknowledged.

"But... no parasites have ever managed above 110 before!" Miku spoke up, confused worry laced in her voice.

"Futoshi and I can only manage in the high 70s," Kokoro said. "I thought we were doing pretty good, too..."

"I wonder. What happens when you go that high?" Ikuno asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"A mind meld."

All eyes turned, once again, to Mitsuru, who suspiciously seemed to have all the answers.

"A whatwhat?" Zorome questioned dubiously.

"I don't know much about it myself," Mitsuru said, shrugging. "It's only a rumor I've heard. Supposedly, when the sync rate between pistil and stamen crosses a certain threshold, they become capable of interacting mentally. They can talk to each other or exchange ideas."

"You mean, without talking? Telepathically?" Ichigo asked quickly. Mitsuru nodded at her.

Goro glanced at his partner but said nothing.

"But, wouldn't that mean the other person can see all your secrets? Read your mind?" Miku asked. She shivered. "That's a little scary!"

"Yes," Mitsuru replied simply. "Every part of you would be exposed to your partner. At least, in theory."

"When does this mind meld thingy happen?" Futoshi questioned. "What number?"

Mitsuru looked out the window. "I believe the trigger is hypothesized to be 120."

"Didn't you say they were at 199, Ichigo?" Ikuno asked, turning to her.

Ichigo swallowed and nodded.

"Why that number? Why'd they stop there?" Zorome wondered.

There was a long pause. Goro was the one to speak up.

"199... is where the system stops tracking a parasite's pulse."

Zorome blinked, his eyes widening. "Hey, hey... but that means..."

Ichigo's voice was a whisper. "They didn't stop. Those two probably went even higher."

* * *

Flap.

Flap.

What the hell was this?

Flap.

What was going on?

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

He didn't understand. Why was the bird moving so slowly? Wasn't that the same one as before? It should've been fully healed by now.

From his position on the hill, he watched it hang in the air and sluggishly move through the enclosed sky. It was almost as if it was fighting against a current, or trying to flap its wings in sticky molasses.

With how it hung there, he felt like he could reach up and...

Something raced through him. From his chest, across his back, down his legs and arms.

He bent his knees, shifted his weight forward, brought his arms back as a counterbalance.

Reach up and...

Flap.

* * *

"Code 002 has been given permission to remain at Plantation 13 until the fuel transfer operation is complete," Hachi told her. "This temporary leave may become a permanent reassignment should Code 016 complete his preliminary trial period and prove his compatibility. For the remaining duration of her stay, 002 will be housed with Plantation 13's parasite squadron. You will provide her with room and board and treat her as a member of your squad, with all the privileges and regulations established within those parameters."

"Understood," Ichigo replied.

"Do you have any questions regarding the arrangement?" Nana asked her.

Ichigo thought for a moment.

"I wish to ask permission to give her a separate room. I believe she is not yet comfortable with our squad as a whole and think such an arrangement will help her acclimate. I consider the attic to be a suitable location. It has already been prepared as a backup living space. Also, I would request two keys to be made," she appealed officially.

"Why two keys?" Nana asked.

"She will be alone. I would like to check up on her and help her adjust, as is my duty and right as a squad leader. I will keep the spare key on my person at all times."

Hachi nodded. "Request approved. Return here after the ceremony to retrieve the keys, and deliver one to Code 002 by evening tonight."

"Understood. Thank you."

Ichigo turned on her heel and walked out of the parasite house's meeting office, her mind racing. Had that been the right decision? Would they see through her? She knew Mitsuru would accept, as would Hiro and Goro, and this arrangement would benefit the squad as a whole. The boys needed a bit more space and this would help even out the environment. There weren't any downsides, were there?

But would Zero Two trust her enough to believe her words? The girl didn't like her very much, Ichigo knew. She'd seen that glare quite often recently. Would she even accept the key? Maybe if she mentioned Hiro first, the girl would hear her out?

Ichigo bit her lip.

"Ichigo?"

Eh? She had stumbled into the house's library. Goro was looking at her from a table, where he was hunched over a piece of paper.

"Thinking again, huh?" he asked quietly, smiling at her.

"Yeah."

She walked over to him and looked at his piece of paper. She blinked.

"Goro? What're you..."

He grinned in embarrassment. "Ah... I'm just trying to figure things out."

He'd folded the paper in half horizontally. The top half was labeled "Known" and the bottom, "Unknown". He'd penciled down several things in that neat scrawl of his, all of them related to a certain partnership; judging from the various eraser scuffs and other markings, he'd been at it for a while. The top category had barely anything in it, but the bottom was rapidly running out of space. She sighed and sat down next to him, resting her head on her palm.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Ichigo."

"Hm?"

Goro swallowed and looked at the paper. "You... back at the house, you said you needed to talk to Hiro, right? That you'd seen something. What was it?"

A bunch of emotions raced through her. Up until a few days ago, she'd never really asked questions. Asking questions had always been Hiro's thing. He was their guiding light, their moral compass. She always just followed orders and tried her best to keep everyone together. That boy had always been their spiritual leader, even in Garden. He should've been the official squad leader, too. For the longest time they had thought his awkward position within the squad was due to his connectivity issues. But now, after that girl's sudden appearance, it felt like their whole world had been flipped upside down.

Hiro still hadn't talked to her. She didn't know whether it was intentional; she didn't even know if he knew she'd seen his memories. He hung out less and less with the squad. She barely saw him. He didn't offer advice anymore. He didn't quote those sayings he was so fond of. Every day, it felt like he grew more distant and aloof. When he wasn't with that girl he didn't smile. He'd stare out the window, waiting. In the past she had caught him doing that many times, ever since that week. Before she had thought nothing of it, that it was just a strange quirk or hobby he picked up. Now she knew the truth.

He'd been waiting for her all this time, hadn't he?

And that girl, Zero Two, she followed him like a shadow. When she was alone she was cold, distant, hostile. But with him, when they were together, she was the happiest girl in the world. Her smile was radiant, her personality spunky and caring. If she really was the pistil killer... maybe... maybe she was just... scared? Alone? She didn't hold any value in anything, she didn't have any personal possessions. Just the clothes on her back. She kept everything at a distance. If she was in Zero Two's shoes, Ichigo thought, that's what she'd do. She'd try to protect herself, she'd try to hide. When Zero Two was alone, she was always looking for something. Her eyes roamed. She didn't pay attention to the people around her or her surroundings. She was aimless, careless.

She'd been searching for him all this time, hadn't she?

She...

She didn't know what Hiro was to her. She didn't understand her own emotions. But... but when she saw herself in his memories, there were no emotions attached. She was a bystander, someone who was just... there. That girl, though, the things he felt for her, it was all encompassing. She could feel herself drowning in those memories. They had weight to them, significance. Was that what it meant to care for another person?

She'd seen those heavy memories. She'd intruded, experienced something that she shouldn't have, stolen something that wasn't... that wasn't hers! But... but... it was just... between the two of them, wasn't it? Those two kids, all those days ago. All they wanted was to be with each other. All they wanted was to sit, and sleep, and talk.

Ichigo couldn't have that! Not with him! She... she wanted that! She _wanted_ to be that girl! She wanted it so, so badly! So badly it hurt! She'd already lost, and she hadn't even _realized_ it! Without seeing those memories, perhaps she never would've understood. And that was fine, because it wasn't about her. She was a nobody! She wasn't a part of their story! Who was she to think she could ask questions, to think she could get answers?! They weren't her questions to ask and weren't her answers to get! She _didn't matter_!

But...

But she could be! She could matter!

Maybe not in the way she'd originally wanted, but she could make him happy! She could make her happy, and make them happy! She could do something, she could be of some small use to him! She could help him, and her! She was the squad leader and she knew their story! She could defend them, protect them! And if she did that, then... then surely...

Surely Hiro would see that and thank her for it!

"I-Ichigo?"

She clenched her fists on the table.

"I just..."

"Hey, what's... what's wrong? Why are you..."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Why can't I... just..."

Goro got up from his chair and hesitantly approached her, reaching out.

"I want it too! I want it so badly! I hate this!" she screamed, heartbroken tears flowing freely. "I want him to look at me like that! I want him to smile at me, I want to sit with him and laugh with him! It's... not fair! It's not fair! Why couldn't it have been me under that tree! Why did he choose her! I just... I just...!"

Goro paused, jerking his hand back. He looked at it, remembering that one private moment he'd robbed. He clenched his hand and grit his teeth, then walked forward. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the girl, his own eyes welling.

"I... I want that too, Ichigo! I want it, I get it! It's not fair, is it? I want it too!"

* * *

They were supposed to be participating in that bigdumb ceremony thing or whatever.

But that was boring, so they were fooling around instead! Yupyup! She had convinced darling to give her a tour of the parasite house. That lady with the killer figure had told her she'd be staying here and it was so exciiiiiiting! She didn't know which room she was staying in, though. She hoped it was with darling! Then they could cuddle every night! She hadn't slept very well after sneaking into his bed that first time. How'd she even manage before? She was so cold without his warmth and the sheets were too stiff and ugh grooooss!

"But even with the ceiling, it still rains here," darling said with that perfect voice of his. She was jolted from her thoughts.

"Rain?" She'd never heard of that, it was a silly word! Raaaaaaain. Rainrain, rain. Ha!

"Yeah. Water comes pouring down from the ceiling."

Whoaaaaaaaaa! Like a... falling ocean! Falling darlings! Pffft!

"That sounds so cool! I wanna see that, do it for me!"

Wannasee wanna seeeeeeewannasee!

He turned away from the window, blinking at her in mild surprise. "E-Eh? I can't. The system's automated, Zero Two. It does it by itself, on a set schedule I think."

Whaaaaaaaat!

She pouted. Nnnnnn.

"I'm... I'm serious..."

Nnnnnnnnnnnnn!

"Come on, Zero Two, don't look at me like that."

He scratched the back of his head, grinning in exasperation. She stuck out her lower lip as much as possible and gave him _the look_. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek and he glanced away quickly.

"O-Okay, okay!" he sighed. "I'll figure something out."

The saddest pout in existence disappeared instantly, replaced by a beaming, toothy smile.

* * *

"That girl, Zero Two, will be staying with us for a while. She'll be living in the house," Ichigo announced. They had all gathered in the foyer - all but Hiro, that was.

"E-Eh?!" Zorome exclaimed.

"Was that a recent decision?" Goro asked, a bit surprised.

Ichigo nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Nana and Hachi told me this morning. Papa's given her permission to stay here, at least until the fuel transfer is complete." She looked up, trailing her eyes across the squad. "She'll be in our care, everyone, so please treat her kindly."

"W-Wait!" Miku spoke up. She swallowed nervously. Kokoro and Ikuno wore uneasy expressions, as well. "All the rooms are occupied! Where will she be staying?"

"The attic has already been prepared for her," Ichigo replied. Miku sighed in relief. "On that note, the boys will have some different arrangements, as well. Mitsuru will be moving in with Goro. Futoshi and Zorome will have their own room now."

Futoshi blinked. "Is Hiro moving in with us, then?"

"No," Ichigo said quietly. She crossed her arms and looked at her feet.

"Oh, so he's staying his current room?"

"...No."

The other squad members shared confused glances. But then Ikuno's expression changed and she spoke up.

"Ichigo? You don't mean Hiro's..."

Ichigo nodded. "He's already been given a key to the attic. I'll be giving Zero Two her key later today."

It was like time itself had been frozen. Dead silence.

Miku was gaping like a fish. "I-Ichigo! Isn't that forbidden?! Boys and girls can't... can't _sleep_ together!"

"It's the best arrangement possible given our situation!" she explained quickly. "With this, everything's even! Two girls and two boys per room!"

"Still!"

"I think it's a pretty good idea, actually."

Everyone turned to glance at Goro in shock. "W-What?" he said, holding his hands up defensively. "Think about it. He's the only one she listens to, right? And they're obviously comfortable around each other. He'll help her adjust! How bad could it be?"

"Goro..." Ichigo whispered.

"Even so, regulations are regulations," Mitsuru spoke up. "I agree that the new setup is for the best, but we may get in trouble if they're caught sleeping together in the same mattress. We should bring up an unused one from one of the other rooms, to be safe."

Futoshi and Zorome shared a nod. "We'll bring our spare bed up to the attic," Futoshi said.

Zorome grinned. "Yeah! Getting rid of it will finally let us separate that blasted bunk! It's a win-win!"

Ichigo smiled in relief. She opened her mouth to thank the boys, but a beeping from her pocket interrupted the thought. She pulled out her communicator and read the message it displayed.

"Guys, Nana wants us in the briefing room. We're getting a joint briefing with Squad 26, the parasites from Crysanthemum."

* * *

The room was dark, tense and claustrophobic; it clearly wasn't meant to handle multi-squad briefings. The orange glow of the hologram flickered on the parasites' faces like a bastardized campfire.

"We detected klaxosaurs an hour ago, at a distance of approximately 3,000. They number anywhere from 100 to 150," Hachi explained.

"O-One hundred and fifty?!" Futoshi exclaimed. Zorome and Miku gulped nervously. On the opposite side of the room, Squad 26 had no reaction.

"That number is expected to go even higher," Hachi clarified. Blue lines and symbols appeared on the holographic map, showing the klaxosaurs' predicted path to the plantations. "Their estimated time of arrival is around 33 hours from now." The blue lines snaked their way closer to the orange circles representing Cerasus and Crysanthemum, eventually convering on the massive fuel transfer pipe connecting the two structures.

"No matter how we rush, we can't complete the kissing process before they get here." The combat coordinator pointed to a bright orange line placed in front of the pipe, labeled as "Defense Line". "So we're going to place a line of defense here, with Squad 26 at the vanguard. Squad 13 will stand by in the rear as backup."

Zorome didn't like the sound of that. "What? Backup?"

"This will be a chaotic dogfight," the Squad 26 leader, 090, said passively. "Our squad can link up better if we go at it by ourselves."

"Wha..." Zorome glared at him.

"Did he just call us dead weight?" Miku asked rhetorically.

Hachi cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Defending the main pipe linking the two plantations together takes top priority. So I decided to deploy a Franxx that's capable of solo combat here." He pointed to the top of the pipe.

"Do we really have such a Franxx?" 090 asked.

Hachi paused for a moment and then turned to deliver the bad news. "Strelizia will be placed here."

Squad 13 took the news in stride, but the reaction of Squad 26 was markedly different.

It was fear.

Pure, unadulterated fear.

"Strelizia?" 090 murmured. He'd jumped up from his seat, as had some of his squadmates. Their eyes reflected utter terror. "What are you..."

The door swung open. Nana walked in, trailed by Hiro and Zero Two.

"Sorry we're late," the administrator spoke. She stepped aside, allowing Strelizia's pistil to take a few steps into the room; all eyes turned to her. Hiro leaned up against the doorframe, still in the shadows.

"Code 002!" Squad 26's leader whispered in horror. Squad 13's parasites looked between each other, the sudden shift in atmosphere having rattled their nerves.

"Did we receive Papa's permission?" Hachi asked.

"Yes, we're good to go," Nana confirmed. "They're looking forward to seeing the two in action again."

"And the limiter?"

Nana shook her head. "The doctor said it might disrupt the process too much, and the operation is too important. They're to deploy normally." Nana ushered the two in. Hiro and Zero Two approached Hachi. The room's eyes were solely on them.

Hachi nodded. "Very well. This is the best course of action right now." Hiro and Zero Two grinned at each other.

"Wait a second."

090 approached Hachi, purpose in his steps. "We can't fight alongside Strelizia."

Hachi regarded him passively. "The plan is final."

"But..." the stamen interrupted quickly. "That girl doesn't care about her allies!" He pointed a shaking index finger in her direction, his face a mix of fear and trauma. His speech was rapid, stressed. "We can't trust her to have our backs!" He turned to look at her. "Code 002, you know what I mean."

Zero Two just looked downright confused. She eyed the boy with noncommital suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

"The joint operation two years ago!" the stamen practically snarled, his voice cracking. He was starting to hyperventilate. "Your reckless fighting style got us isolated on the battlefield, and I _lost my partner_!"

Suddenly exhausted, his upper body lost its tension and he looked at the ground, gasping for breath. Outwardly, Zero Two's posture or expression hadn't changed. But her hand had found Hiro's and was gripping it with bone-wrenching force. It was shaking slightly.

"Huh... doesn't ring a bell," she replied after a moment. 090 straightened suddenly, gasping. He stared at her hatefully.

"Weaklings die," she continued quickly, not making eye contact. "Big deal."

090 did not like that answer. He began approaching the pistil, who was still looking away. He grit his teeth.

Then Hiro was in front of him. "I'll keep Zero Two from going out of control," he said swiftly, firmly. He glared at 090. "I'm Strelizia's stamen."

Squad 26's leader stared at him, then her, his eyes wide. He made to shove Hiro aside and continue his approach. "Out of my way!" he all but screamed.

And then there was movement.

090 was on the ground with a mighty crash. He choked out a scream of pain and reflexively tried to wrench away the hand on his throat. It wouldn't budge. The floor around him had splintered and fractured; blood seeped from a gash on his upper back. The parasites had all jumped up with a start, Squad 13 included. Even Zero Two had twisted towards the commotion in alarm.

"Darling?" she whispered.

Hiro's eyes were glowing blue. His voice was ice.

"Do not touch her."

It was not a suggestion.

"Hiro...?" Ichigo whispered, her hands covering her mouth.

The hand released 090's throat as swiftly as it was grabbed. Hiro blinked once, twice, and then his eyes returned to normal. He doubled over, coughing, his hand on his mouth. He was pale and sweating.

Hachi turned to Nana, damage control his immediate concern. "Bring him to the doctor at once."

"Right away," Nana replied without hesitation. She grabbed Hiro forcefully and dragged him out of the room. He made no move to resist.

Zero Two made to follow him immediately, but Hachi moved in front of her to keep her from exiting.

"H-Hey! Let me go, let me go!" she urged.

"I'm sorry, 002, but the briefing has not concluded. You will return to the house with Squad 13 afterwards. We'll keep you updated on 016's status."

Zero Two clenched her teeth, glaring daggers, but then stalked back to the wall silently, brooding. She bit her thumbnail and focused on the clock.

090 had stumbled back along the floor, trembling. One of his hands was holding his side painfully. His pupils were dilated to their maximum size, but he wasn't seeing anything. Not really.

"His... his eyes, his eyes..." he whispered in horror, over and over again. Hachi regarded the traumatized stamen stoicly before gesturing to his squad, which had gotten up to help their leader.

"One of you, take him to the medical facility for examination. Make sure he's fit for duty for tomorrow's operation," Hachi ordered swiftly. A pistil - his partner, presumably - nodded and made to help him out of the room. The door closed silently.

Zorome wide eyes roamed over the small crater in the floor, a bead of sweat on his cheek. He swallowed dryly. "Wh-What the hell..."

"Hey... hey, Mitsuru," Goro prodded urgently with a nervous chuckle. "You know what that was, right? Right?"

Mitsuru was staring at the damaged floor with a thousand yard stare.

He said nothing.

* * *

Ichigo had finished making the room's first bed and was now working on the second; she figured Zero Two wouldn't know how. The other girl was leaning against the wall, looking at nothing in particular. Ichigo could sense the girl's hostility and anger; whether it was directed at her or her separation from Hiro, Ichigo didn't know. She sighed internally. The silence was awkward, tense and definitely uncomfortable.

"This room is yours to use," she spoke up at last.

It was a while before Zero Two decided to reply. "I'd rather have been with my darling."

Ichigo finished the preparations and closed her eyes, gathering herself. She could do this. This was for him. She straightened, hardened her raging emotions and reached into her pocket.

"I know," she said stiffly. She turned to Zero Two, who was staring at the floor in annoyance.

Ichigo approached her, holding the key tightly. "You'll be with him. You're sharing this room."

Zero Two blinked and looked at her, utterly confused. "H-Huh?"

She bit her lip and gathered her thoughts. "Hiro, he... he means a lot to you, doesn't he?" she asked quietly. The other girl turned to face her now, her expression not changing.

"When he was..." Ichigo looked at the ground. Her voice was a whisper. "Before you came, I'd always see him looking out a window, waiting for something. Or he'd be outside in the forest, looking at the sky past the ceiling."

"What are you..."

"We - we're not your enemies!"

There was a long pause. The silence was overwhelming. Ichigo clenched her fists.

"I get it! I get it. He's all you have, I understand that! We're... I'm not going to hurt you or take him from you! I want him to be happy, and he's happy when he's with you. I would never try to change that! None of us would."

Her voice was cracking but it didn't matter. She lifted her head to stare at the taller girl. Zero Two's eyes were wide, shocked, like she didn't know what was going on. She couldn't comprehend something like this, could she? She wasn't used to - used to being understood.

"Please," Ichigo continued softly. "P-Please, all I ask is - is that you protect him. Okay? Nana just messaged me, they're almost done! He'll be here soon, you just need to wait for him! Honestly! And... and after what happened in the briefing today, we're all worried about him. We've known him for a long time. We don't want him to get hurt or sick or injured. He's our friend, you know? He's our... our squadmate."

Carefully, Ichigo held out the key to the other girl, palm open. She tried to gather herself. "A-And I'd like it if... if you could be our squadmate too, Zero Two!"

...

Ah.

So that was the girl Hiro knew and cared so much for, the Zero Two he'd helped that day.

She understood now.

The poor girl was a shaking mess. She was extending her hand and then pulling away repeatedly, trying to decide whether to take the key. Ichigo could hear her shallow, quick breaths reverberate off the walls. She really... didn't have anyone else, did she? No one she could trust, no one she could rely on. Not one single friend.

It was just him.

Gently, Ichigo steadied the girl's palm with her free hand. She transferred the key over to its new owner and then closed Zero Two's fingers around it. Ichigo looked up at her, smiling.

"Have a good night, Zero Two."

Then she turned around and walked to the door.

"U-Um!"

Ichigo stopped, twisting back to look at her. The girl was clutching the key with both hands, quivering. Her eyes were screwed shut, her head bowed.

"Th-Th-Thank y-you!" She lifted her head, trying but failing to blink away her tears. "I-I'll p-pro-protect him! I promise!"

She was... really cute. Hiro had good taste. Ichigo smiled at her brightly.

"I know you will."

* * *

Hiro groaned as he trudged up the stairs an hour later, his mind a whirlpool. It was completely unlike him, but he wasn't looking forward to sleeping with Zero Two either. Something was telling him to avoid her, that something bad was about to happen. But he shrugged it off as unfounded, delirious worry. He didn't know what was going on and the stupid doctor _still_ wasn't saying anything. Nana had dragged him all the way there; the entire time he felt like was going to puke.

He could barely remember what had happened in the briefing, but he remembered the emotions he felt - the raw, all-encompassing anger and urge to protect. The power he'd felt welling up inside him, taking control of his body... it was a frightening sensation. But then it had all drained away, every last bit of it. His mind had been frozen solid, everything was crystal clear and yet he had still felt _different_. His hand was around the other stamen's throat! Why would he do such a thing?! What had gotten into him? It was just...

Ugh.

Ughhhhh.

He felt the dull throb of the tumor on his chest, his heartbeat racing through his arms as he reached out to knock on the door. He tapped it twice and then gave the handle an experimental tug. It was unlocked. He peeked inside, but the door swung open, seemingly of its own accord, and he found himself being yanked into the room. The door shut behind him. A pair of hands gently grabbed his shoulders and sat him down on one of the two beds.

Zero Two was in her sleepwear, looking at him with intense worry.

"H-Hey," he whispered.

Her hands were all over him, searching him for something, anything. They touched his neck, checking his pulse, before running down his shoulders and arms. The girl's eyes followed her appendages, watching for any imperfections or anomalies.

"Zero Two, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What... what happened in there, darling?" she asked quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, honestly. The doctor let me go, he wouldn't tell me anything." He gulped, knowing the jig was up. She was perceptive, especially when it came to him. She'd find it eventually. It was better to ease her in gently at this stage. "It's just..."

Her eyes shot to his face. "Just what?"

He sighed. "Please, promise me you won't freak out. It's... it's not as bad as it looks."

He took off his shirt. All color drained from her face immediately. She leaned back away from him, hands covering her mouth.

She shook her head in disbelief. "W-Wha... what is... what have I..."

He reached out to grab her shoulder. "Z-Zero Two, seriously, it's not-"

Her hand slapped his own away, hard. Blood arced onto the sheets. "N-No! NO! Stay back! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She scrambled backwards on all fours, pure panic her only expression. Shaking, she looked from her offending hand to his bleeding gash, then to his chest. Her eyes were wide, unseeing, utterly heartbroken.

"I've... I'm..." she choked out, crying.

"Zero Two!"

She hastily opened the door and bolted out of the room.

Hiro watched her go, shocked. The wind howled in the black night outside. Its ferocity snapped him from his daze.

Angry, broken tears welled in his eyes. No. No! Not after all this time, no!

Hiro got up and raced out the door. He nearly tripped down the steps to the second level and ran out of the house, not caring if he woke everyone up. He saw the prints left by her bare feet leading into the forest and sprinted after her. But once he was well into the woods, the tracks stopped, breaking off into the foliage. He doubled over, gasping for breath. He'd lost her.

"Zero Twoooooo!" he screamed into the night. The wind was his response.

No.

No, he refused.

He clenched his fists.

She was all he had! Without her... without her, he was dead! Useless, worthless!

And if his body couldn't find her...

His nails pierced the skin of his palm, drawing blood. He looked around wildly, brow furrowed and lips curled.

Then...!

Then he'd throw it all away! His body didn't deserve her! His body couldn't help her!

His body was fucking dead! He was dead!

Sharp, stabbing pain echoed outwards from the tumor. He didn't care.

He would earn her! He would prove it! He'd show them all! His Zero Two, his Zero Two! His thoughts raced. What did he need?! What did he need to be with her, to protect her?!

A stronger nose, to always smell her...!

He looked suddenly to the west, and bolted off into the woods.

Better ears, to hear her voice! No matter how quiet, no matter how soft!

Footsteps, gasps of breath, sobbing.

Keener eyes, to always see her!

The lake! But - but he wouldn't catch her in time. She was outpacing him.

No! NO!

The pain surged through his frame. It ate him alive, froze him solid. His nerves were on fire, hypersensitized to the extreme. Every pebble he stepped on sent horrid agony up his legs and hips. But it didn't matter! Any cost! _Any cost_!

He would sacrifice it all, if it meant catching her! If it meant holding her!

The misery centered on his forehead, localizing into two individual points above his eyes. He screamed through the suffering and the death. The power overwhelmed him, struck him down - but then he saw her, stumbling away, weak and alone. He sucked in the damp air and grit his teeth, his eyes flashing blue.

Under that starless night sky, he was off, his legs carrying him like the howling wind.

* * *

 _"A-And I'd like it if... if you could be our squadmate too, Zero Two!"_

badjoke

She tried to choke back her sobs. She failed.

mOnstERdEMonSNAKESNAKESNAKESNAKEpOISonEDPOiSOnEDDARLINGDEATHKILLmONStERWItcHwITchDIEDIEDIEJUSTDIEDIE

it was

 _"P-Please, all I ask is - is that you protect him. Okay?"_

MONSTERDIEMONSTERDIEMONSTERDIEMONSTERDIEMONSTERDIESTAYAWAYFROMHIMSTAYAWAYGODIEGODIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE

badjoke

MONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTER

poisondarling

 _"I-I'll p-pro-protect him! I promise!"_

 _"I know you will."_

DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE

snake

JUSTDIEsnAKeDEMonWItChMoNSTErDIE

 _"Hiro, he... he means a lot to you, doesn't he?"_

STAY

AWAY

FROM

"EO TO!"

DA-

She was on the ground now, her shoulders and the back of her head soaking in the edge of the lake. He was over her, but all she saw was the monstrosity. Her wide eyes locked onto that throbbing, disgusting thing, the result of her poisonous handiwork.

"No! Don't look at me!" she cried out, terrified, her voice broken. She tried to escape from under him, to run away, far away, anywhere but there, where she coULnN'ThURTpoISonEDDARLINGwiTChSNAkEfEARScAREdSCAREDFEARSCAREDFEARFEARnoNONONonONOONonONO

The hands on her shoulders held her firmly, securely. "LOOK AT MY FACE!" he screamed.

Her frightened gaze snapped upwards. Those ice blue orbs pierced her soul. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

oCEAnOceAnDARLINGDARLINGsCArEDScARedPoISOnEDDARLINGNORUN

He grabbed her left hand, the same one that had cut him, and brought it up to his neck. He placed the palm flat against his artery. She felt his pulse's strong, rhythmic beat against her skin.

"Darling's heart. Darling's heart. Darling's heart never changed."

DARLINGheARtDARLINGHEaRtDARLINGheartneverchanged

He leaned in close, so close. She could smell him. "Darling's scent. Darling's scent. Darling's scent."

DARLINGscent DARLINGscent DARLINGscent

He tilted this cheek to her. "Lick!" he urged. "Slowly! Darling's taste!"

Tentatively, trembling, she lifted her head and licked a line up his cheek. His taste flooded her mouth, drowning her in its flavor. It hadn't changed in the slightest - if anything, it was fresher than normal. Her tears flowed down into the lake's water.

DARLINGtaste darlingtaste darling taste, darling's taste. It never changed. Darling's taste.

He grabbed her head and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He made sure she was focused on his eyes. High above, the water began falling from the ceiling. It drenched them thoroughly and mixed with their tears, but otherwise went unnoticed.

"I will never stop being your darling," her savior reassured, his voice a whisper. "No matter what I look like, no matter what appearance I may take. I will always be here. I am not dying, I am not suffering. I will never leave you. I will always be your darling and you will always be my Zero Two."

She sobbed in desperation and fear. "Please don't go please don't go I don't wanna dalin I don't wanna! Please don't go!"

"Never. Never, I promise."

The wound on his hand was already healed.


	7. Episode 6: EX MACHINA

**Mastermind in the FranXX**

 _Episode 6_

 _EX MACHINA_

* * *

The mid-morning sunshine peeked through the curtains and landed on his face. Hiro cracked his eyes open with a groan. He yawned, lazily rubbing at his eyes, and then after a moment tried to sit up. He couldn't. Deliriously, he glanced down to find a mass of pink hair in his face. He could feel soft breathing tickling his throat; his entire body was immobile. He processed for a moment, still half asleep, before realizing his situation. He turned his head as much as he could and glanced at the second bed on the other side of the room. It was empty. The sheets were pushed back from the mattress sloppily. Clearly, Zero Two wasn't in her bed.

She wasn't even sleeping next to him, either. She was sleeping on _top_ of him. Her entire body was sprawled out on him, her limbs thrown to either side and her face wedged literally as far into his neck as it could go. Through some miracle, he hadn't been impaled by her horns in the middle of the night. Her arms were wrapped around underneath his pillow in a makeshift, indirect hug. For all intents and purposes, he was a giant, human-sized teddy bear.

He didn't really mind. He found it surprisingly comfortable. Despite her superhuman abilities - her strength, speed, endurance - she was, physically, still very much a teenage girl. With some minor exceptions, of course. She wasn't that heavy and her weight felt good on his body. Yeah. Definitely _just_ her weight... they were in their sleepwear this time, thankfully.

"Daaaa..." she mumbled into his neck.

Adorable.

She shuffled and then yawned, cracking her eyes open lazily. He turned his head to look at her and he was greeted by those gorgeous mint green orbs he loved so much.

"Morning," he whispered.

Zero Two sucked in a breath and closed the marginal distance between their heads. Her tongue flicked out and licked a line up his cheek. She pondered the taste for a moment, then exhaled in relief. Her head dropped to his chest, her grip on him tightening. Hiro brought his hands up around her back and hugged her to him.

"It's okay," he consoled.

"'m sorryyyy..." she said into his shirt, her voice muffled.

"None of this is your fault, Zero Two. You didn't do anything."

"I did!" she exclaimed, lifting her head to stare at him through tear-filled eyes. "It was my blood! My blood did it!"

He wiped away the liquid with his finger, smiling gently. "And I was the one who drank that blood. I did it myself, it was my choice. You never forced it on me."

"But... but I poisoned you!" she wailed.

"Poisoned? Zero Two, you're not some sort of demon or snake," he replied. "There's nothing wrong with the way you are. No matter how this ends, if it means I can be with you, it's worth it."

"But I'm not human, and you are!" she whimpered, resting her cheek on his chest. "A-And I'm hurting you. I can't be with you if I hurt you!"

"Who said you're hurting me?" he asked softly.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to look at him, confused.

"It doesn't hurt, Zero Two." She maneuvered off him as he sat up. They kneeled on the sheets; Hiro pulled her into a hug. "You have never hurt me. You never would. I know it's scary, but together we will get past it. We'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere."

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly but saying nothing.

"I'll wait outside while you get dressed," he whispered. "After we're both ready, we'll head down for breakfast. We have some time before the operation starts, right? We can goof off and relax."

"...Stay," she ordered with another squeeze.

He blinked. "I want to give you pri-"

"No! Stay."

He sighed and placed his mouth against her neck, grinning. "Alright, I'll stay."

She detached herself hesitantly, like he'd disappear as soon as she let go. She crawled off the bed and went to her dresser, pulling out her uniform. He closed his eyes as she pulled off her top. If he couldn't give her privacy the normal way, he'd at least respect her decency. He kept his eyes shut, listening to her rummage around and get dressed.

"Ready," she murmured. He opened his eyes to find her putting on her headband.

He stood up to remove his shirt, but as soon as it was discarded she was in front of him, kneeling on the floor, a bit below chest height.

"Zero Two?" he questioned.

She carefully ran her hands around the tumor; it had grown smaller since the previous night, but was still prominent and pulsing. She frowned and leaned forward, kissing around it gently.

"Kisses will make it better," she said matter-of-factly. Then she stood up and turned around, giving him his privacy.

He chuckled as he got changed.

* * *

 _"Bulwark in the last line of defense is now eighty-five percent complete."_

 _"Estimated to be complete by 0100."_

 _"Current distance to klaxosaur group: approximately 4000."_

 _"ETA is still 2300 hours."_

 _"Squads 26 and 13 are to stand by for combat by 2230 hours."_

"They're moving in a pack. Then that huge thing could likely be a klaxosaur, too," Hachi noted, scowling. "But I've never seen one like it before."

"It's a night operation as well," Nana added. "And the estimates have increased again. This would be challenging for a veteran squad, but they're still rookies. Are we sure they can handle it?"

"At this point, we simply have no choice."

* * *

"Have a good afternoon?"

Zero Two stopped, turning to look at her hesitantly. Ichigo was glad she'd managed to catch up with the other girl before they deployed. "...Y-Yeah," she replied quietly.

Ichigo smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

"Why... why are you being so..."

"Because you should be in our squad."

The surprise on Zero Two's face was clearly evident.

"We've all noticed how much you care about him, and how much he cares about you," Ichigo observed. "You've been searching for him for a while now, haven't you?"

"Huh?"

"You always get so sad and mopey when he's not around!" she grinned, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach. "And he's the same way. When you two aren't with each other you act like different people. I like it more when you're both cheerful."

Zero Two swallowed and looked down, gathering her courage. "U-Um, I... I want to stay here w-with him!"

"You only need one more ride to prove your compatibility, right?"

The taller girl nodded.

Ichigo looked up at her and smiled. "After today's mission, I'll request an official transfer into Squad 13 on your behalf. How's that sound?"

Zero Two's eyes lit up, like her day had just been made. "R-Really?!"

"Of course! Just be sure to keep him safe, okay?"

"I will! Th-Thank you..." she paused for a moment, thinking hard. "...I-Ichigo!"

* * *

 **{This is a story of a monster.}**

* * *

"We can't afford to be too optimistic, given the difference in numbers," Mitsuru spoke. The boys were already suited up and were walking down the hall.

"Hey, don't go wimping out on us now," Zorome mocked with a grin. "We've got me, Zorome the Great, on our side!"

Futoshi wasn't as concerned. "Zorome aside, we can count on Strelizia this time. I wonder if they'll do another mind meld thingy? I kinda wanna see what it looks like."

Zorome frowned as he was forced to remember Hiro's extraordinary shift in aptitude. "Anyway, we're not letting Squad 26 hog all the glory!"

"That's not who you should be fighting," Mitsuru scolded.

Goro was silent, but noticed the door to the pistil room open. Ikuno and Ichigo walked out. The blue haired girl stopped and waited for him to catch up upon seeing him; they let the others go on ahead.

"Where's Hiro?" she asked him.

Goro shrugged. "He was walking out as we entered the room. He got a head start on us, I guess. Probably went off to find Zero Two afterwards."

Ichigo nodded. "Um, Goro. About yesterday..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for supporting my plan. I think it went a lot smoother because of you."

He grinned and scratched his cheek. "I, ah, was mostly in it for myself, actually."

"Eh?" She gave him a confused look. Goro sighed.

"During your recovery, one morning I stumbled back to the room to get some rest. I... saw them in the same bed, sleeping together. I had to go sleep on one of the library's couches and it was really uncomfortable."

Ichigo's confusion morphed to surprise and shock as he spoke. A blush was growing on her cheeks rapidly. "H-HUH? What?!"

"It's okay!" he stressed, trying to calm her down. "They looked really happy. I don't think she's comfortable being away from him for long periods of time. It's... kinda weird. Do you know anything about it?"

The girl tried to fight down her blush. She turned to stare at the wall. "They..."

Goro raised an eyebrow as she trailed off.

"They're... childhood friends. They've been looking for each other for a while now," she tried to explain. "H-Hiro told me about it!" she added quickly to sell the story.

"We never saw her in Garden, though, Ichigo." He mentally noted her sudden nervousness. Yeah, there was definitely something fishy going on here. What had she seen?

"Remember how... how he was always taken away for those tests?"

Goro nodded.

"S-She was a special test subject, too! She was from a separate wing, they met each other and became friends."

"Huh, really?" he acknowledged. "I wonder why he never told us..."

Ichigo shrugged. "He probably never felt the reason too!"

Goro thought for a moment. "Wait, didn't you say she had something to do with his bad week?"

Ichigo blinked and then gaped, doing nothing to mask her surprise. "A-Ah, y-yeah! Hiro... ah... took a test! With her! And there was an accident and it gave him a horrible headache! It made him really sick!"

She was such a bad liar. But she'd always been that way, really. And if she was trying that hard to cover for them, then it might be best to let it drop until some other time. The situation clearly wasn't that urgent if she was defending them so desperately.

"I see!" he grinned, nodding. "That makes sense. I'm glad Hiro told you about it, Ichigo!"

"Yeah!" she replied in relief. "I'm glad he told me, too! C'mon Goro, let's go. It wouldn't do for the squad leader to be late to our most important mission yet!"

"Right you are, madam leader."

* * *

She was chewing on her lower lip when he got to the platform.

"Ready?" he asked quietly.

Zero Two didn't reply. After a moment, she grabbed his hand with shaky fingers and led him inside the cockpit. She tapped a code on the pistil interface to close and lock the hatch, and then she pushed him down to the ground, in a sitting position. He leaned up against the side of the stamen seat and she followed him down, wrapping her arms around his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hold me."

He grinned, bringing his arms around her back and kissed her forehead softly. "We'll be fine."

"I don't wanna, darling!" she moaned.

"I know, I know. We're the final line of defense, remember? We'll wait until we're needed."

Zero Two nodded against his shoulder, worried. But then she sat up and grabbed his shoulders. Her grip was laced with urgency.

"If... if you feel anything at all, tell me! Even a pinch! Okay?"

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"Okay."

* * *

 _"Open force gate. Open force gate."_

 _"Lift carrier, proceed slowly at zero point five."_

 _"On the double."_

 _"Numbers Two through Five are to deploy in gamma quartet formation. I repeat: deploy in gamma quartet formation."_

 _"Crimping boosters decompressing."_

 _"All Franxx are good to go."_

 _"Clear weather. Temperature is 22.6 degrees celsius."_

 _"Amending enemy's approach route. Estimated point of contact unchanged."_

 _"Safety systems all green."_

Everyone was in position. Hachi's voice came over the communications system. "We have updated intel on the klaxosaurs. Aside from the Conrad-class pack, we've also detected a large, tightly packed unit. It didn't match any of the ones we have on record, but we've deemed it a klaxosaur due to its independent movement and codenamed it Target Beta."

The parasites looked out at the specified klaxosaur approaching from the dark horizon. Even in the night, it was visible due to the blue glow and its sheer size alone.

"It's huge!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"The heck is that thing?" Zorome asked.

"There are so many of the smaller ones, too," Miku noted.

"Since we lack data on it, attacking it would be reckless," Hachi continued. "As such, prioritize wiping out the Conrad-class pack once you engage. 090 will have field command."

"Understood," Squad 26's leader responded.

"It's time. All Franxx, commence operation. Strelizia, stand by where you are."

"Roger!" everyone responded in unison.

On the pipe, Zero Two found herself sighing in relief.

"Let's go, Squad 26," 090 barked.

As one they rushed towards the mass of klaxosaurs, readying their polearms. They worked in perfect unison, binding the Conrad-classes as they approached and eliminating them one at a time. Although it wasn't flash or stylish, the effectiveness of the strategy was without question. But the entire squad focusing on single targets meant there were bound to be some that made it past, and sure enough a group of four klaxosaurs had broken through the defensive line.

"Take care of them, Squad 13!" 090 ordered. "But be careful to not stray too far ahead. If you move around haphazardly, you could affect our coordination, as well."

"If you think we're a hindrance, come out and say it! Damn it..." Zorome grumbled.

Goro sighed. "I never thought we'd be seen as such a big liability."

"It's the truth," Mitsuru replied, shrugging. "We're still green. Squad 26 has to carry us in their arms, so to speak."

"Say what?!" Zorome growled, irritated.

"Focus, everyone. Here they come!" Ichigo announced.

Genista opened up with its rifle, but unlike in the mines, the Conrad-classes had plenty of room to avoid the fire. They dodged and weaved around the shots.

"Hold still, damn it!" Futoshi barked. One of the klaxosaurs came up behind the Franxx while it was distracted and slammed into its back. Kokoro let out a shout of surprise and pain. Chlorophytum rushed up behind the beast and unloaded into it with its machine guns; the klaxosaur screeched and leapt away to recover. But Delphinium saw the opening and sailed over the other Franxx. Ichigo landed on the retreating monster and stabbed its core with her weapons. The klaxosaur vanished in a mist of blue.

"Don't overdo it, Ichigo!" Ikuno chastised. "You've just recovered!"

"I'm fine!" the girl called back as she exchanged blows with another klaxosaur. Argentea flanked it and stabbed the beast in the back, piercing the core in one swift movement. Another one down.

Further up the battlefield, 090 took a moment to turn and note their efficiency. "Not bad for an experimental test squadron. 015 is a skilled leader. And they have Code 016 as well, don't they?"

Throbbing pain erupted in his head and he bent over, clutching his temple in agony. A call from Nana interrupted the painful stream of consciousness.

"Second wave incoming!"

"U-Understood!" he gasped, wincing. "Here they come! Don't let them through!"

* * *

"They're barely hanging in there."

She tilted her head up to look at him, frowning slightly, and tightened her grip around his arm. They were sitting on the edge of the faceplate, watching the battle.

Don'twanna don't wannaaaaaaaa! Gotta protect darling!

"W-We should wait a bit longer," she suggested quietly.

He turned to look at her, those ice blue eyes she loved so much sending a comforting warmth down her spine. "The longer we wait, the more serious it's going to get. They won't be able to hold out without us. You know that."

She bit her lip. "But..."

Butbutbutbutbut!

"Zero Two," he said gently, turning and taking her hands. "I will be fine. What kind of darling would I be if I just up and died on our third ride together?" he joked.

She whined, knowing he was right. Butstill! Not okay not okaaaaaay! Gotta protect, go slow slowlyslowly!

She reached up and connected their lips with tender urgency.

"I won't forgive you if anything happens to you!" she warned after a moment. "And I want lots of hugs and kisses after this! And candy! And cuddles! And-"

He interrupted her with another gentle kiss.

* * *

"Strelizia's here!" Miku called out.

The mech rocketed onto the battlefield, strength personified. Readying the spear, Zero Two dashed into the approaching mass of Conrad-classes and began ripping and tearing them to shreds. They died by the dozens; blue gore flew everywhere as the klaxosaurs were incinerated by the sheer power of the mech.

Identifying the newcomer as a significant threat, the next wave of Conrads began charging and unleashed a torrent of blue energy directly at Strelizia. Its shield came up, deflecting the blasts, and it gracefully leapt through the air to close distance. It lauched its spear like a harpoon into the wave, slaughtering the vast majority of them instantly.

"Tch. Her again," 090 grunted. He opened a direct line to Strelizia. "Why'd you come out here? Don't ignore orders."

Zero Two didn't bother to respond, so Hiro did instead. "We're just here to help our squad."

"You can't do whatever the hell you want-"

They terminated the connection. "Damn it!" 090 swore. He squeezed his eyes shut as another throb of pain tore through his head.

"What do we do?" one of the other squad members asked.

"Ig... Ignore them. Let's... take it out in one fell swoop!"

Squad 26 equipped the auxiliary magma energy batteries to their weapons. They wrapped up as many Conrads as they could, then activated the shock coils. The klaxosaurs were reduced to blue goop in a mighty explosion.

"Whoa!" Futoshi exclaimed in awe. Zorome sneered at the display.

"That's some teamwork," Goro noted, his tone approving.

 _"Target Beta has breached the second line of defense."_

The Franxx units stopped at looked out at the massive behemoth.

"We're going to attack Target Beta now," 090 reported.

"Be careful," Hachi replied over the comms.

"How is it going to attack?" Ichigo wondered. "It doesn't have any limbs."

Squad 13 watched as the 26ers wrapped their shock coils around the klaxosaur. The energy didn't seem to do much direct damage, but the beast stopped its advance.

"Good. It's working," 090 noted. "Now!"

They reactivated the coils at full power, sending the explosive energy streaming into the klaxosaur. But then a piercing, horrific screech ran out; the energy flowing through the cables ceased.

"What's that noise?" Goro cried, covering his ears in pain.

"A shriek?" Mitsuru replied with a wince.

"L-Look!" Ichigo called out.

The cables snapped instantly; a massive klaxosaur exploded out of the cube, groaning as it extended itself to its full size. It slammed the ground with its front limbs, sending a massive shockwave radiating outwards. The pistils cried out in shock as they tried to maintain balance.

"A-A humanoid form?" Futoshi asked.

In the control room, Nana observed the change with horror. "A Gutenberg-class?!"

"This is bad news," Hachi observed.

"You're not getting any closer!" 090 declared. "All units, we're trying again!"

The 26ers attempted to reattach their cables to the klaxosaur's limbs; the Gutenberg was having none of it and easily sent them flying through the air like ragdolls.

"Damn! Damn! We're out of gas!" 090 shouted out once he landed.

"Squad 26 units, fall back!" Hachi commanded. A warning blared on one of the command room's many monitors. Another massive wave of Conrad-classes were on approach towards the Gutenberg. "There were even more?! Squad 13, deal with the Conrads! Strelizia will handle the Gutenberg-class!"

The massive behemoth continued to approach the fuel pipe.

"Easier said than done," Ikuno noted dryly.

Kokoro looked up at the klaxosaur with a mix of fear and awe. "Will Strelizia really be able to handle that by itself?"

"Doubtful," Mitsuru replied. "It's too big, even for those two."

"Everyone, let's deal with the other group quickly!" Ichigo ordered. "The faster we take them out, the sooner we can regroup and assist Strelizia!"

"Roger!" they replied in unison, speeding off.

* * *

It's okay. We're fine. Breathe.

Y-Yeah. Yeah...

They sped around the massive behemoth, looking for an opening.

Have you fought one of these before, Zero Two?

No. I've heard of them, but this is the first time I've even seen one. It's huge, darling, look at it!

It's bipedal and its torso is thick, which means it should be top heavy. If we knock it off balance we'll have a better shot.

Right! So we'll go for the legs!

Strelizia swerved to the side sharply, gathering momentum and raising its spear. With a blast of the thrusters, it slammed into the right leg of the Gutenberg. They caught it mid-stride, with the left leg raised, and the resulting explosion quite literally knocked its feet out from under it. With a groan the beast slammed face first into the ground. Strelizia reversed away to prevent being caught underneath.

Great job, Zero Two. Let's get on top of it and search for that core.

Yeah, yeah! We can do this!

With a thruster-assisted leap, the mech jumped onto the Gutenberg's back. Magma energy filled the spear once more and Strelizia slammed it into the klaxosaur's tough hide. But even the mighty weapon wasn't enough to blow open the beast completely; the discharge merely left it dazed.

Damn! Not enough force!

Let's try again, darling!

But their plans were interrupted by movement. A piece of the Gutenberg's back lifted up and slammed Strelizia off, sending it flying in the direction of the transfer tube. Zero Two gasped as the ocean was suddenly ripped away. The sun scorched her with its heat.

D-Darling? Darling?!

There was no answer. Her limbs were stiff - too stiff. They weighed her down, chained her to the earth. A shadow fell over her and she struggled to twist towards the klaxosaur. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a rapidly approaching battering ram.

* * *

The Gutenberg-class slammed into them again. She didn't care.

nonononONOnonONonoNONOononONNoNOONpleasepleasenoNONONONOPLEASE

"Wake up! Darling! Wake up!" she sobbed out, shaking him desperately. "Please! Please!"

She'd been trying to wake him for what seemed like an eternity but hewasn'trespondiiiiiiiiiingnonononoopleasenoNOONONONONPLEASENONONOWHYNODARLINGDARLINGDARLINGDARLING

Desperately, fingers shaking, she place a hand over his neck, checking for his pulse.

There was none.

"Ah... aaah..." she gasped in horror, recoiling. She shook her head back and forth, unable to accept it.

she... sheeeeee... had...

"Da... da...!"

Zero Two put her trembling hands on his chest and pressed her head against him. She couldn't even breathe. She was going to throw up. She was choking and dying.

"Da...liiiii..."

kiiiiiiiiilled

"I..." she gagged. "...so...sorr..."

She _screamed_. In horror, terror, loathing and suffering. She screamed to the heavens as the cockpit shook, as her world came tumbling down and her universe collapsed on itself. Everything was falling apart as she broke and cried and sobbed and-

"Shh."

Her eyes snapped open. Two arms had wrapped around her.

"Da... da..." she wheezed, praying and praying and praying and praying that this wasn'tadreampleaaaaase...

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered. He ran a hand through her hair gently, keeping the other on her back. "I scared you, didn't I?"

She moaned, broken, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She didn't dare let go - if she did, he would vanish. He would vanish andleaveher and goaway and she'dbealonealonealonealonepleasedarlingPLEASEPLEASE

Darli... aliiiii...

"It's okay. I passed out for a moment. Shh. I'm here, I'm here," he breathed into her ear, rocking her back and forth. She cried loudly into his shoulder, her nightmare passing but no less real. He rubbed her back as she let it all out. The cockpit suffered a particularly nasty vibration as the Gutenberg continued its relentless action.

"Zero Two, we need to get out of here. We're not safe," he whispered.

Weakly, she pulled back to look at him... and then sucked in a breath when she saw the two blue points glowing beneath his hair. She brought up a hand and pushed away his bangs.

corruptedpoisonedDARLING

"What have I..." she whispered.

Hiro leaned forward, and nudged his tiny pseudo-horns against hers. Her eyes widened.

The cockpit illuminated itself. The pounding stopped.

"I've never told you... why I saved you, have I?" he asked her, voice just as quiet.

"Wha..."

Their horns glowed. Hiro closed his eyes. The visions streamed through her.

A boy lost and alone, with many questions and no answers.

soalone

A girl on a table, with only a picture book for company.

Darling, he...

A burning desire, an urge to be saved.

...the same?

A reason for existing.

"You..." she murmured.

He smiled softly at her, opening his eyes to gaze into her own. "I was a slave. Empty, without purpose. I didn't know who I was or what I was meant to do. They tested me but never answered my questions. Gave me candy, but never satisfied my hunger or thirst."

The boy grabbed her hands, stroked her knuckles.

"Nobody else fought back. Nobody else felt anything, or cared, or wanted to know why. And then I saw you."

She stared at him, sniffing back her tears.

"I admired you. They put you through so much, gave you so much pain, and yet you kept fighting. You kept struggling. You never gave up."

He squeezed her hands.

"I didn't save you because I pitied you or thought you weak. I saved you because you were strong."

She whimpered, tears falling freely, and pushed her horns into his own to not break the connection.

All along, he... heeeee he he had...

"You were the answer I'd been looking for. In that land of monsters and slaves, Zero Two, you were the only other human."

She... she had saved...

"You alone gave me a reason for living."

The world flashed white.

* * *

[ERROR: SIGNAL LOST]

[ERROR: SIGNAL LOST]

[ERROR: SIGNAL LOST]

[ERROR: PULSE REG.]

[ERROR: PULSE REG.]

"Doctor!" Nana shouted.

"I know, damn it, I know! Let me concentrate!"

"All communciations with Strelizia have been cut off from the inside," Hachi alerted. "It's gone into radio silence."

"Output is still increasing!" a systems tech called out. "We've passed stability thresholds! Magma energy consumption at double standard levels!"

"Get a camera focused on the tube! We need eyes on that Franxx!" Werner barked.

There was a flash of red light, and the sound of an explosion.

* * *

 **{This is a story unforgotten.}**

* * *

The shockwave of power reverberated through the Gutenberg's giant, hammer-like body. It groaned in pain and stumbled back away from the damaged tube, pieces of its shapeshifting body trying and failing to reform into their proper positions. The energy echoed out past it, stirring up a cloud of dust that battered the surrounding area and momentarily disrupted visual sensors.

Two mechanical, claw-like hands grabbed the edges of the crater. With a jerky, rough movement, Strelizia's head leaned forward. The horn had been folded back. Its faceplate was black and grey static.

It pulled itself out of the crater and unceremoniously dropped to the ground. It did nothing to stop or mitigate the free fall; like a rock it fell, its legs buckling as they impacted the dirt. The mech collapsed forward onto its stomach, limp and immobile, face obscured by the sand and dust.

"Strelizia!" Delphinium called out as it fought off a pair of Conrad-classes by the Gutenberg. "Hiro! Zero Two!"

There was no response.

"Hey, guys! Let's go, let's go! Time's wasting!" Zorome motivated from inside Argentea.

Strelizia twitched once, twice. The spear was up. Into the ground. White hands out. Up it jerked. A low growl. A constant, static-filled hum. Bent knees, onto its toes. Mimicry, a human on all fours. The hum intensified.

"...Strelizia?" Genista asked cautiously.

The head snapped up. Fast and quick.

The faceplate was deactivated and blank.

"All units!" a voice called out sharply over the intercom. It was Hachi. "Do not approach Strelizia! I repeat, do not approach Strelizia!"

"W-What?" Delphinium asked.

A zombie, rising from the grave. It straightened itself with its tail. Hunched over, arms limp. The hum was choppy, broken, distorted. Something faded and expired. A distant memory. The klaxosaurs themselves had ceased the assault. They sensed something: a pungent odor; a malformed, rotten disease.

Out of the sand came the tail. It quivered in the air. Nervously, eagerly, silently. A lurching step forward. Another. It reared up to its full height, brought its head back.

Strelizia _roared_. A wild noise, crazed. A horrible sound that sent static through the mechs' auditory systems. The Conrad-classes disengaged from Delphinium immediately, dashing as fast as they could in the machine's direction. They screeched at it, venomous and hateful.

The mech stumbled, sluggish. It groaned, it growled. To its haunches it dropped. Forward, fast, to the oncoming klaxosaurs. A wildly swinging tail. It spun on its hands. The spear twisted. Through one Conrad, then another. Explosions, blue mist.

The Gutenberg that had been pounding against the transfer tube now looked to Strelizia as it tried to regain its original form. It howled a warning, something primal and laced with fear. Around it, the remaining klaxosaurs shifted targets and sprinted after the white machine as fast as possible. The magma energy was no longer the priority. The intent was clear: that Franxx had to die.

Strelizia roared its fury. A defiance declared. Faceplate gone, potent jaws out. Ripping, tearing. Another klaxosaur dead. Both forms on instinct, human and beast. Clawing, stabbing. Through the horde of blue and black, it fought.

"W-What do we do?" Miku asked nervously.

"Hiro and Zero Two are trapped in there! I'm going to get them out! You three try to delay that big one. Strelizia is the only one that can reach the core!" Ichigo ordered. She raced off to lend assistance as the others turned their focus to the massive klaxosaur, which was still trying to repair itself after the shockwave.

Delphinium cut down and stabbed as many klaxosaurs as it could, but the swarm was not interested in the new arrival and simply ran past. Their target remained singular and focused. Wounded but determined. More slicing, more killing - a path of destruction. A mountain of guts and gore. Broken bodies, piled on top of each other. A monument to chaos and carnage. It scrambled to get away, to find someplace to rest and recover. The klaoxsaur pursuit was relentless.

"I don't think they're in control!" Goro shouted through the madness.

"It's just like that first time," Ichigo realized as she cut down a Conrad.

"What the heck is going on?" her partner replied, sweat on his brow. "Klaoxsaurs don't normally act like this, right?"

Eventually, they somehow managed to cut their way to Strelizia. Ichigo carved a Conrad-class to pieces and rushed to the other mech, but Strelizia roared again and swiped at Delphinium with its tail.

"Hiro! Zero Two!" she cried out.

"Stay back!" a new voice roared through the comms. It was the doctor. "It's backed up against a wall, let it run! It can't get away, it's too tired! Don't fight it!"

"But...!" Ichigo stammered, blocking another tail swipe. She hesitated a moment before following the doctor's instructions, backing off and giving the mech room. Seeing an opening, Strelizia growled and scrambled down the hill of klaxosaur bodies. It tripped over a broken Conrad carcass and tumbled down into the dirt. The Franxx voiced a broken, disjointed howl of pain as it tried to crawl away. It shakily managed to get onto its hands and knees - but then it stopped. The tail fell limply into the gut-splattered sand.

Strelizia was silent.

Delphinium approached it cautiously, but Hachi's voice once again sounded on the communications system.

"Delphinium, rejoin Squad 13 and try to disable the Gutenberg-class. We will try to deal with Strelizia from our end."

Ichigo didn't move. She continued to stare at Strelizia's broken, frozen form, obviously worried about its occupants.

"Ichigo, let's go!" Goro urged. "You know how strong those two are, they'll be fine. Strelizia isn't moving, they won't go anywhere. We'll get them out as soon as we deal with the klaxosaur!"

"R-Right..." After sparing one last look in Strelizia's direction, Ichigo dashed off to rejoin her teammates. The last remaining klaxosaur was once again approaching the battered transfer tube.

* * *

live

fight

pain

live

survive

fear

tired

survive

live

You poor thing...

fear

fear

fight

live

You've been fighting all this time, haven't you?

live

fight

fear

pain

tired

fight

It's okay. We're here now.

tired

fight

live

fight

tired

Let us fight instead. You can go. We'll protect you. We promise.

fear

tired

fear

Shh. It's okay, it's okay. Sleep. Rest now.

tired

tired

tired...

That's it, it's okay. You've fought enough. You've earned this.

tired...

comfort...

comfort...

tired...

Thank you for everything...

rest...

comfort...

peace...

slee-

...

...Strelizia.

* * *

 **{This is a story of inheritance.}**

* * *

"Strelizia's started moving again! Pilot pulses are still not registering!" Nana shouted.

"Zoom in with camera 44. I want to see it," Werner ordered. The system magnified onto the rogue mech. It was still on its hands and knees, but...

"What's it doing, doctor?" Hachi asked.

"...Hachi."

He turned to the scientist. "Sir?"

"Prepare a flare. Make the color white. Launch it on my signal, directly above the plantation."

"Understood."

Werner returned to staring at the camera, his gaze sharp. "Nana."

"Sir?"

"Tell me when they reconnect."

"U-Understood, doctor."

* * *

"Why won't this damn thing just go down?!" Zorome exclaimed, agitated. Miku stabbed into the beast's leg once again with Argentea's claws, moaning in frustration.

"It keeps repairing itself! Why the heck can't _we_ do that?!" Futoshi cried.

"Focus your attacks on one area!" Ichigo ordered. "Its core has to be buried in there somewhere! We'll just have to dig for it!"

"Roger!" the others responded in unison.

"Ichigo!" Goro interrupted. "Strelizia is moving again!"

Her attention immediately shifted to Strelizia's position. It hadn't left the spot of blood-stained dirt by the hill of destroyed Conrad-classes, but it was indeed moving again.

It was digging.

"What's it..." she whispered.

"Ichigo! Come on!" Ikuno shouted, drawing Delphinium's focus back to the Gutenberg.

* * *

Werner watched as the mech buried its hands into the ground and cupped a handful of bloodied, dead dirt. It brought it up to the still-blank faceplate, staring.

"What's it doing, doctor?" Nana whispered.

"Quiet!" he hushed, leaning forward to stare at the feed.

It separated its hands, just enough for the dirt to trickle down to the ground. And then an alert sounded from the system tracking the sync rate and pulse of its pilots.

"They're back online, doctor!" Nana exclaimed. "But - but this pulse is..."

Werner was at her side instantly. Hiro and Zero Two's pulses were the exact same number, but they weren't stationary. They rested at 120, spiked twice to 180, and then the pattern repeated.

Nana's eyes widened. Her voice was panicked. "That looks like a... heartbeat?"

The doctor looked back to the monitor. Strelizia was repeating the action, letting more dirt fall from its hands.

"Hachi, launch the flare."

Hachi nodded and began the loading sequence. Nana approached the doctor, concern written all over her face.

"Doctor, I don't understand! This is beyond abnormal! No Franxx has ever shown this behavior!"

Werner glanced at her. "Obviously. Strelizia isn't a Franxx. Why would it behave like one?"

Nana took a step back in shock. "What?"

He sighed, clearly not in the mood to explain himself. "Due to their unique situations, 002 and 016 are incapable of operating Franxx units. She overwhelms the stamen and he overloads the pistil. The machines cannot handle them. I ran simulations when they were still in development and the results never changed. If you put those two together into a standard Franxx, it would shut down at best and explode at worst. You're fitting too much power into too small of a package."

Nana looked from the doctor back to the monitor as he continued explain the situation. Strelizia had dropped the the last of the dirt suddenly, arcing its back as a red glow began subsuming its white body. The shimmer crawled outwards across the mech's skin, snaking its way across every part of the machine. It tilted forward again, catching itself with shaking arms as the process continued.

"After much research and experimentation, I realized that there was only one way to efficiently harnass their potential," Werner continued.

"And that was?"

"To use their connection as fuel."

The flare exploded above the two plantations, illuminating the battlefield right as the clock struck midnight. Strelizia stopped shaking and looked up at the radiance with childlike curiosity. Its tail twitched in the dirt, skin now glowing a radiant red.

"You mean, like a..." Nana trailed off.

It crawled towards the light, like a toddler, before planted its hands into the ground. Unsteadily, the mech pushed onto its feet and then straightened. It stumbled and almost fell over, but caught itself. It carefully held out its arms to either side of its body, trying to balance.

"No. Hooking them up permanently was deemed too dangerous. The connection would have been too unstable, too uncontrollable," Werner grunted. "Strelizia was developed in a unique manner, different from any other Franxx. It was intended to safely harness their latent abilities, to let them utilize their connective attributes to their full extent. But due to its experimental nature and the process by which they connect, it developed some... quirks."

One step, then two. The tail dragged through the blue-brown earth. The thrusters returned to life, billowing smoke and flame in short, sporadic bursts. Strelizia paused, getting its bearings. It lifted its hands out in front of itself, gazing at its knuckles, then its palms.

"What _is_ it?" Nana asked finally.

Shifting its gaze, Strelizia looked at the dimming flare, down to Plantation 13, and over to the where the Gutenberg and the Squad 13 Franxx units were still in combat. It lowered its head down to its feet and experimentally jumped in place. The tail rapidly retracted and locked into position on the left arm. Strelizia observed it, twisting the forearm as it analyzed the weapon. The magma energy blazed to life; the machine looked to the klaxosaur. The thrusters sputtered twice more before roaring to life, a solid wall of flame.

Werner Frank lowered his head, eye closed. He brought a hand up to massage the bridge of his nose. He was tired. So very, very tired.

"It is not a true Franxx, nor is it a true klaxosaur," he rasped.

The implications of what he was saying slammed into the administrator like a sack of bricks. Nana went pale, her expression one of sheer horror.

"It's a..." she breathed.

Werner nodded.

"Yes. It is both and neither. It is a hybrid."

Strelizia cracked its neck.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted, exhausted.

"Ichigo, calm down!" Goro replied urgently. "Let's think it through. There has to be something we haven't tried yet, right?"

She was so frustrated! Nothing was working! It was just shrugging off the blows and repairing all the damage done to it. Their weapons weren't strong enough to reach the core before they were either forced away or the klaxosaur began regenerating. Focusing their attacks on a single spot wasn't working, either! They were running out of time. It was almost back to the fuel pipe again, and this time they didn't have any distractions to catch its attention.

"Let's try to immobilize one of its legs again," Mitsuru suggested over comms. "If nothing else, it'll buy us some time to formulate a plan."

"Alright, we'll go with that," Ichigo agreed. The Gutenberg had sinced reformed back into its bipedal form, and the squad made the decision to focus on its right leg. They zoomed in, striking at it with everything they had. Just like before, though, their attacks couldn't effectively pierce the thick, armor-like hide. The klaxosaur groaned and brought up a massive fist. It dropped it towards the Franxx, attempting to swat them away like gnats.

Ichigo looked up at it in frustration. Not again! "Everyone, disper-"

The giant limb was quite literally blown off the Gutenberg. It slammed into the ground some distance away, setting off a dusty shockwave. Squad 13 fell back, confused.

"What the heck was that?!" Zorome shouted.

Ichigo looked up just in time to dash out of the way. Strelizia impacted the spot Delphinium had been in a moment prior. It bounced and rolled on the ground for a bit before skidding to a halt on its back. It sat up, shook its head, and looked at its spear in confusion.

"S-Strelizia?!" Ichigo exclaimed. She propelled Delphinium over to the other mech.

"Ichigo, hold on! Look!" Goro advised. "Zero Two's face isn't there. It's still berserk, be careful!"

Ichigo didn't care; she had to make sure Hiro and Zero Two were okay! "Hey! Guys! Can you hear me! Are you alright?"

Strelizia lifted its head upon hearing Ichigo's voice and it shakily got to its feet. It looked towards Delphinium and visibly perked up. With a quick burst of its thrusters, it was immediately besides the other machine, looking it over curiously and definitely breaching its personal space.

"H-Hey..." Goro muttered.

"Guys...?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

Strelizia glomped it.

"Guys?!"

The machine gave Delphinium a big hug; it was all Ichigo could do to prevent toppling over. Eventually Strelizia released it and jumped in place excitedly. Ichigo gave it a weird look. What in the world? First it was attacking them, now it was _hugging_ them? The robot was just as bipolar as its pilots!

Delphinium sighed. "Alright guys, listen! I don't know if you can hear me in there, but now's not the time! We need your help. You're the only one that can get to the klaxosaur's core! We'll try to hold it in place and you go for the kill. Alright?" She lifted a finger and pointed at the Gutenberg for emphasis.

Strelizia tilted its head like an innocent puppy. Then it looked from Delphinium, to its finger, to the Gutenberg, and back to Delphinium. It paused for a long moment... and then gave a thumbs up. Ichigo released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Alright, great! Let's-"

Strelizia was gone.

"-go?"

"Ichigo!" Goro called out, alarmed. "Look! Up there!"

She turned and looked into the sky. Strelizia had rocketed into the air faster than anyone had noticed, rapidly approaching the Gutenberg's "face". The spear was held back in a ready position, surging with magma energy. The rogue machine hung in the air for a pregnant moment and then brought the weapon forward.

The Gutenberg-class klaxosaur ceased to exist.

Squad 13 watched, shocked still, as a now-white Strelizia fell lifelessly from the sky. It impacted the ground like a brick, silent and immobile.

At long last Ichigo snapped from her daze. "Hiro! Zero Two!" she cried as she flew over to downed machine. She rolled Strelizia onto its back, sat it up and lowered Delphinium into a crouch over it. Shutting off the system, she bolted out of the Franxx before Goro could even say a word of warning. Ichigo leapt onto Strelizia's shoulder and twisted open the emergency hatch after a bit of struggle. She dashed into the cockpit.

"Guys! Are you..."

She stopped. Wild, tangled cables were strewn about the enclosure, originating from within the pistil terminal. They ran limply over to its two pilots, twisting around them in a semi-circle, but didn't touch their still forms. Hiro and Zero Two were leaning up against the side of the stamen seat, unconscious. Their arms were wrapped around each other in a tight hug.

Ichigo's hands came up to cover her mouth.

Poking through Hiro's bangs were a burgeoning pair of bright blue horns.


	8. Episode 7

Fun facts about this chapter (stats are excluding the author's note, obviously):

* Total word count: 15,023

* Sentences: 1,851

* Paragraphs: 707

* Written through a horrid heat wave with a broken air conditioner.

* Also had my carbon monoxide alarm go off. False alarm, thankfully!

Things you should know about MitF in general:

* It will never be abandoned.

* Updates may occasionally take longer (such as this one), but there will always be a chapter in production at any given time.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Alpha! Look, look!" the green-haired clone called over cheerfully. Delta and the others were gathered around a communication device, watching something. "Papa sent us Iota's newest battle!"

"Oh?" Alpha remarked, walking over to join them.

"Just look at her. She's a wild beast!" Gamma remarked with an aggressive grin, gesturing to the display. Alpha watched as a frenzied Strelizia tore a Conrad-class klaxosaur limb from limb with its hands alone. The machine was literally growling.

"No better than the klaxosaurs she's fighting," Beta sneered.

Alpha brought up a finger to the chin, thinking. "That certainly doesn't look like her normal stampede state, however. Interesting!" The leader turned to look at the purple-haired member of the group. "What do you think?"

Epsilon leaned in and fast-forwarded the battle to another point. "I'm more interested in this. I watched the battle a bit earlier and it caught my attention."

The Nines crowded around the communicator and watched as a glowing, red Strelizia launched itself towards a Gutenberg-class klaxosaur, its spear charged and ready. The behemoth was annihilated with a single forward movement. The magma energy released from the spear, and it was gone.

Gamma whistled. "We've never seen her do that before! She's been holding out on us!"

"No," Epsilon countered. "I don't think that was Iota."

The others looked at the clone, their eyebrows raised.

"Explain," Alpha ordered.

Epsilon rewinded the feed to right before the attack and played it back in slow motion. "Look at that movement. That's not the way Iota fights."

"Epsilon is right," Beta agreed after a moment. "Iota would never make so normal an attack. It's almost blasé."

"She's usually all over the place, spinning and cartwheeling and such!" Delta spoke up cheerfully.

"And look at this," Gamma said, pausing the playback at a specific frame and gesturing to Strelizia's head. "She's not even in there! That's not stampede. Where's her face?"

"Hey, Alpha," Delta asked with a grin. "Who was her fodder? It must have been a fresh one, right? Probably already dead, with the power of that attack!"

Alpha pulled out another communicator and idly scrolled through the information Papa had sent regarding Iota's current assignment. "Oh?" the clone noted in surprise.

"What is it?" Delta asked eagerly, as the others gathered around.

Alpha showed them. "It seems Iota's stamen partner is still alive. The poor human has managed to survive three rides."

"No way!" Gamma exclaimed, leaning in to carefully read the details.

"The partner's squad leader has... requested a permanent transfer for Iota?!" Beta noted with barely concealed disgust.

"Our dear Iota has apparently gotten too attached to her toy and is trying to run away," Alpha explained passively. The blonde put in an order for immediate departure, then looked up to the group.

"How about we go pay a visit to this... Code 016?"

* * *

Ichigo had barely gotten a wink of sleep since Hiro and Zero Two were taken to the medical bloc two days earlier. And what's more, nobody would tell her where they were! They were members of her squad! She had a right to know! Nana and Hachi had told her it was nothing serious, that they were just monitoring them after Strelizia's rampage. Ichigo knew that wasn't the whole story though. She wasn't an idiot.

She'd seen the real reason for herself.

But what the heck did it mean? Why did Hiro suddenly have horns? Had Zero Two done something to-

No, no. Breathe, think. Think it through. She knew better now and she knew she didn't have all the facts. She was missing information needed to make a reasonable conclusion. She shouldn't let her worry for Hiro disrupt that.

She took a deep breath.

Okay. Something had clearly happened to him since he began riding with Zero Two. The first signs were... at the briefing, right. Hiro had always been relatively fit, but he wasn't... superhuman? Superhuman. He couldn't do what he'd done to Squad 26's leader. She'd seen his eyes glowing blue as well... she thought. If they _were_ glowing blue, it would line up with the horns she'd seen. The horns were blue too.

Zero Two had _red_ horns. Horns, yeah, but if she'd really done something to him, shouldn't his horns be red as well? She was obviously related - boys just don't grow horns overnight! - but maybe it was unintentional? Zero Two wouldn't hurt him. She'd never tried to hurt him, why would she start now?

So what was going on?

Ugh, she _hated_ it when she was missing pieces! It was like the stupid memories all over again! Who could she talk to? She didn't know where Hiro and Zero Two were, so who was her next best-

Her eyes snapped open. She got up from the foyer couch and made a beeline for the library.

* * *

"Mitsuru! I need your help!"

Mitsuru sighed.

He was expecting this, yes. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, especially after her unintentional mind meld with Hiro in Delphinium. But that didn't mean he was looking _forward_ to it.

"What is it, Ichigo?" he asked respectfully.

The girl glanced away, gathering her courage. "I... I want you to take me to Hiro and Zero Two."

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow and shut his book. "Why would I know where they are? I thought you knew. You're the squad leader."

"Come on, Mitsuru, please don't play stupid. This is important, you know that!" she said, frustrated. "Nana and Hachi won't tell me anything! If there's anyone here who knows where they are, it's you."

Well, he couldn't be faulted for trying. But before he did anything, he needed to know for certain. "How much did you see, Ichigo?"

She blinked at him. "E-Eh?"

"How much of Hiro's memory did you see?" he repeated, clarifying the question. She looked away, biting her lip and contemplating.

"F-From... from the torture to the tree," she said quietly. "After that I saw the soldiers catch them and haul them away. I don't know what happened next." She paused a moment then turned to him, her expression serious.

"Please don't tell anyone, Mitsuru! I don't want anyone else to know! Those memories are private!"

Ichigo was trustworthy. Mitsuru stood up.

"I see. So you only know the first half the story."

"What?"

He beckoned her to follow him as he walked out of the library.

"Come with me, I'll take you to them."

* * *

She lifted up his bangs with her hand, eyeing the small blue horns with anxious wonder.

"What are they?" she asked quietly. She'd never seen anything like them. The way they shone was almost magical.

Ichigo legitimately didn't know this area existed. Mitsuru had taken her down corridor after corridor until they reached a brightly lit but empty section of the medical bloc. He'd opened the door with a key he'd pulled from his pocket and led her inside wordlessly, locking the door behind them. Inside were the missing pilots of Strelizia. They weren't hooked up that badly - only one monitoring feed wrapped around their wrists. Both of them were still asleep.

"They're the reason he's a pistil killer," Mitsuru replied. "He was always going to transform, but I didn't think it'd happen with such speed and potency."

Ichigo backed away from Hiro and looked at him. "Transform? What does _that_ mean? Seriously, Mitsuru, what's going on?"

He held up a hand to placate the girl. "Did you see him drink her blood?"

She blinked. After taking a moment to search through her - his - memories, she nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Zero Two is a girl with klaxosaur blood," Mitsuru explained. "And Hiro, from that moment onward, became a boy with klaxosaur blood."

Her eyes widened and she looked down to his still form, worried. "So, he's..."

"He isn't human, no. At least, not fully. It's the reason they're compatible with each other and no one else. As soon as he drank it, his fate was sealed. His body began slowly mutating as it adjusted to the new genetic code. The internal changes happened first and were probably completed once we graduated from Garden. That's why he couldn't ride with Naomi. The trigger for physical expression, apparently, was riding with Zero Two."

"So she didn't do it intentionally," she breathed, sighing in relief. Her faith hadn't been misplaced after all.

"She's probably been taking it harder than any of us will, if what Hiro's told me about her is accurate," he muttered.

A silence fell over them, but a question entered Ichigo's thoughts. "How do you... know so much about this?"

Mitsuru sighed. "The doctor made me read and study quite a few things, but over time his assigned textbooks became more specific and specialized. Biology, anatomy, what little we know of klaxosaur physiology. I suppose he's been training me for this." He paused to look over at the sleeping stamen. "Normally such a small dosage of blood would mean it'd take a while for the physical changes to activate, but..."

She gave him a confused look. "But?"

Mitsuru looked away, thinking. He was silent for a long moment before he finally spoke up again. "The doctor, he-"

There was a moan from one of the beds. Ichigo whirled around to see Zero Two groggily propping herself up and glance around the room.

"Zero Two!" she exclaimed as she rushed to her bedside. The girl snapped awake instantly and looked down at the monitoring equipment on her wrist. She growled lowly. Ichigo was confused for a moment before the understanding hit her. Right, the... the experiments! She probably hated hospitals!

"I-It's okay!" she told the recovering girl quickly. "Here, let me get that off you."

She fumbled with it for a moment before removing it from the girl. Zero Two rubbed her wrist and looked at her.

"I...Ichigo?" she asked, suddenly drowsy again. "Where's... darli..."

Ichigo moved aside so Zero Two could see him. "He's right there, he's fine. He's still sleeping."

Shakily, Strelizia's pistil got out of the bed and stumbled over to Hiro. Ichigo would've helped her, but she knew she would've only gotten in Zero Two's way. The girl had already tunneled on her partner and had tuned everything out. She watched as the girl gripped the side of Hiro's bed and looked over him.

"D-Darling!" she whispered. Urgently, she pulled back the covers and yanked up his shirt. Ichigo's eyes widened when the ugly, X-shaped scar over his heart became visible. Zero Two collapsed over him and placed her ear over his chest. Was she checking for his heartbeat?

Evidently she heard something, because her form lost all tension and she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned her head towards his own, placing the other ear over his heart, and tenderly pushed up his bangs with her hand. The small horns became visible; Ichigo heard her sniff.

"'m... sorry..." she mumbled. Ichigo felt her heart squeeze and carefully approached her. She hesitated momentarily before resting her hand on Zero Two's back, rubbing it gently. The girl tensed up, but didn't push her away.

"H-Hey, it's okay," Ichigo whispered, not really knowing what to say. "He... wouldn't want you to feel bad, right?"

"I s-said I'd... protect him!" Zero Two choked out. She was starting to cry. "And I juuuuust... made him a monster!"

It felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Was - was _this_ what Zero Two thought of herself?! Had she spent all of this time thinking she was some _beast_? Ichigo's behavior from a few weeks ago boiled to the surface and the girl felt something vile wash over her. How could she have behaved so cruelly? She'd been... she'd been part of the problem! No wonder she was so attached to Hiro! He had been the only one to treat her kindly, because he was Hiro!

"N-No! Don't say that!" she heard herself say. Her arms wrapped around Zero Two's shoulders. "You're not a monster! You're not! You're Zero Two and nobody else!"

"But I... I..."

"He wanted this!"

The two girls looked up at Mitsuru. Fists clenched, he was staring at the floor with an expression mixed between sorrow, betrayal and anger.

"Hiro... would've wanted this," he repeated, softer this time. "I don't think he knew what was happening. The doctor never told him and I was forced to stay silent. But even if he knew, it wouldn't have changed anything!" His head shot up and his eyes locked onto Zero Two's. "Everything he's ever done, he did for your sake and nobody else's. You're his world, the center of his universe! If he knew this would happen, if he knew this would be the result of piloting with you, he would've accepted it without hesitation!"

Zero Two gaped at him tearfully, stunned.

"Y-Yeah, Mitsuru's right!" Ichigo agreed, wiping her face with her sleeve. "All - all he wants is to be with you! He'd throw everything away if it meant he could stay by your side! So... so..."

Why did it hurt so much? Why... why was she crying? She didn't...

"So for his sake! At least for his sake, think better of yourself, Zero Two! There's nothing wrong with the way you are and there's nothing wrong with Hiro having horns, either! He did this because he wanted to be with you! So please accept him the way he is now! You two should be happy together!"

* * *

Was this becoming a habit for her?

He hoped it was.

They'd been released yesterday evening and had slept, apparently, for a solid twelve hours. Both of them were exhausted and that was perfectly fine. The plantation was on the move again and there was barely any klaxosaur activity in the area; for the first time in a while, it seemed like they had a moment to themselves. Once again, Zero Two was sleeping directly on top of him, sprawled out all over the place. Face in the crook of his neck, one arm was off to the side while the other was flung over his shoulder in reckless abandon, which had the added bonus of letting him mostly keep his full range of motion. Surprisingly, it was a pretty great arrangement. He had never been one to sleep on his side and the more he could smell her scent, the better.

And holy crap, what a scent it was! So fresh, like a tangy, citrus-filled fruit salad. It was like his nose had a tracker on her at all times. That was how she always found him, wasn't it? He could breathe it for days, hours on end.

He didn't know how long he relaxed and dozed like that, listening to her soft breathing and feeling the warmth of her body and the sheets surround them. Eventually she stirred; he was on the cusp of sleep again and didn't react. But he felt her get up and lift his shirt.

What was... sheeeeee... doiiiiiing...?

He opened blearly eyes to find her on top of him, kissing his scar gently. Then she lowered his shirt and moved up his body, parting his bangs with a pale hand. His eyes had shut before she noticed. For a time she stayed like that, staring at the newly grown horns on his forehead. Wait, was she panicking again? Shit, shit! He had to wake u-

He felt something tenderly nudge against the protrusions. He opened his eyes to find her face right in front of him, her own eyes closed. She'd nuzzled her horns against his own. The connection felt... warm. He could... feel her? Maybe if he tried...

He concentrated, sending the love he felt for her up to the warmth. She sucked in a breath.

"D-Darling?"

"Mmm," he groaned sleepily in reply, gazing up at her. "Mornin'."

She pulled back and looked at him, a slight pink tinging her cheeks. Then she lowered her head and softly connected their lips. After a moment she broke away and rolled off of him, onto the bed. He turned onto his side to look at her.

"How do you feel?" she asked tentatively.

He grinned. "Never better."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I have never been happier," he replied, his voice comforting. He laced her fingers with his own. "I'm the same as you now. I can protect you. We can walk side by side, now and forever."

She bit her lip, uncertain. "But... but I wanted to be like _you_."

He twisted his body, maneuvering himself over her. "You _are_ like me, Zero Two. You have always been like me on the inside."

"On the... inside," she repeated.

He nodded, closing the distance. "And now we're the same on the outside, too."

Hiro tilted his head and mimicked her earlier gesture, bumping their horns together.

A foreign emotion stirred within her, something she hadn't felt before.

"Darling and I are..."

Pride?

"...the same?"

* * *

This wasn't really a conversation she thought she should be having. It was rude and none of their business. They shouldn't get involved! But Ichigo also knew that it was better to tell them about the situation now and prepare them for it, rather than letting them find out by themselves and freak out.

"Why are we meeting in here?" Ikuno asked. The girls had entered the greenhouse - just the girls. Mitsuru would handle the boys. That was the agreement. They figured it'd be easier to mitigate the damage if they were talked to separately. More one on one conversation, more room for discussion. She bit her lip. Was this the right call? She really hoped it was. The transfer application was still pending, but... but...

She - she really wanted Zero Two to be on Squad 13! She wanted her to have a family! Maybe then... maybe then Hiro would finally...

"The greenhouse is peaceful. It's a good place to talk about this topic," Ichigo replied.

"'Topic'?" Miku repeated. She glanced at Kokoro. "I don't like the sound of this."

"It's not bad!" Ichigo reassured hastily. "It's about the last mission."

"The one where Strelizia was acting strangely?" Kokoro asked. Ichigo nodded.

"I wanted to update you guys on Hiro and Zero Two's situation." She cleared her throat and tried to calm the nervous butterflies making a mess of her stomach. "Zero Two is fine, but Hiro... Hiro hasn't gotten out unscathed."

The pistils blinked, their expressions quickly morphing to worry. "W-Wait!" Miku exclaimed. "Is he alright? Was... was that rumor about her true?!"

"No! No, he's alive. He has no injuries, it's just... he's changed a little."

"Changed? What do you mean, Ichigo?" Ikuno asked.

She bit her lip and glanced away, then sighed. "Hiro, he - he has... horns... now."

The silence was unbearable. Ichigo turned to look at the girls. Ikuno was lost in her own thoughts and Kokoro looked worried, if a tad bit confused, but Miku was downright pale.

"H-Horns?" the redhead asked. "You mean, like... like her? She did that to him?"

"Th-The situation is complicated!" Ichigo stressed. "It wasn't her fault. She's probably taken it the worst out of all of us! She didn't want it to happen, she's been beating herself up about it since they woke up."

"Maybe it's a result of him being a p-pistil killer?" Kokoro supplied nervously. "If they're... like each other, then..."

"Did Hiro want this?"

All eyes turned to Ikuno.

"Did Hiro know the change would happen?" she clarified. "Did he accept it willingly? Was he forced?"

Ichigo swallowed. "We - we don't know if he knew. He never told us about it. You know him, he always keeps things close to his chest! But even if he did know, I don't think it would've changed anything. He cares about her too much for something like that to slow him down. He was going to pilot with her regardless. He... he doesn't care about the consequences."

Ikuno pondered the answer for a moment, then sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "If he is fine with the change, I am as well. It's none of my business anyway."

She released her held breath in relief. "Kokoro?"

The girl shifted on her feet. "It's strange, but... maybe things were always meant to be this way? He... he failed the test with Naomi, remember? Maybe it's just taken them a while to grow in?"

Ichigo blinked at her. "You think he would've grown them anyway?"

Kokoro nodded. "When you were inside Delphinium, that old doctor said he... um..." She paused, concentrating. "'Belonged to Strelizia', I think it was! Hiro's always been a bit different from us, hasn't he? Maybe he was always supposed to have horns!" She giggled. "I think it's sweet! They're cute together!"

It was... strange logic, but definitely better than the alternative. She turned to Miku. Argentea's pistil remained silent for a while longer.

"I-I wanna think about it more," she muttered. "It's a little creepy."

"Miku..." Ichigo urged gently.

"If - if he's really okay with it and if he's still really Hiro, then I'll be okay with it too!" she replied, looking away with a huff. "But I wanna see how they behave around each other first."

Ichigo sighed. That wasn't... too bad. Two out of three was good, wasn't it? It could've gone so much worse!

* * *

...

What?

"Hang on, Mitsuru. Say that again?"

"Yes, Goro, it's true. Hiro's grown horns from continuously riding with Zero Two. He should be exhibiting other changes as well, such as slight discoloration of the pupils, changes to his physiology and some anatomical alterations."

"What - wait a minute, hang on! Are you saying he isn't even _human_ anymore? Did he know this would happen?"

Mitsuru sighed from his position against one of the courtyard's many stone columns. "You know him. Whether he knew or not is of ultimately little consequence. The knowledge would not have changed his actions. Even if he'd known, he would have continued to pilot with her."

He clenched his teeth, felt the anger simmer in his gut.

"Did Zero Two know about this? Did she do it to him intentionally?"

"No, on both counts," Mitsuru replied swiftly. "She reacted fairly poorly to the situation and has placed much of the blame on herself."

That... that idiot! He was a complete and utter _fool_! How could he have been so careless? Didn't he care about himself? Didn't he understand that his actions would have consequences?! He'd even upset Zero Two, the one he cared most for! He was so self-centered, so reckless! What would've happened if he had gotten injured, or worse? He'd almost thrown it all away for no reason whatsoever!

"That little..." he muttered.

"Hang on, hang on," Zorome spoke up from the side. "That stunt he pulled in the briefing before the last mission - is that related to this, too?"

Mitsuru nodded. "One of the symptoms is an enhanced musculature, yes."

"You mean he has super strength now?" Futoshi asked, taking a bite from his bread.

"In layman's terms, I suppose that would be accurate."

There was a moment of silence, and then:

"THAT LUCKY BASTARD!" Zorome wailed. "Hey! Hey, Mitsuru! How do I grow horns? Will horns give me super strength too? Hey, tell me!"

"You can't grow them," Mitsuru snapped, annoyed. "None of us can. It's only those two."

"Agh! That's so unfair! He gets a hot girl at his beck and call, a Franxx that one-shots klaxosaurs _and_ awesome abilities! Why couldn't it have been meeee?!"

Goro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to have a word with Hiro.

* * *

"It's weird. It's like they aren't even there. I can't feel them at all unless I run my tongue over them," darling commented to himself.

She watched as he pulled back his lips and used the mirror to look at his growing canines. They'd gotten up earlier than usual due to how early they'd retired after being released, so the others weren't up when they entered the dining area. They were able to eat a quick, quiet breakfast and then snuck away into the forest. She was perfectly fine with that, mhm. She didn't want to deal with anyone else, she just wanted to... be with him.

Nnnn.

She was sortakinda confused. She corrupted him, but he liked it? If he liked it, was it really that bad? Of course it waaaaas! She wanted to be like _darling_ , she didn't want to drag him down to her ickygross level! But at the same time she was... kinda... happy?

Darling wanted to be like... her? He didn't care? And they were the same now, but... butbutbut.

Zero Two took a moment to collect herself; she pictured the ocean, darling's ocean, washing over her and felt the chaos recede a bit. It wasn't as effective or amazinglysupergood as the real thing, but ever since that ride she'd used it as a strategy to momentarily calm her racing thoughts. It helped her 'shhh'. She looked up at him, her head in his lap. His eyes had already changed. Those icy irises hadn't changed color at all, though, and for that she was soooooo thankful. It was only his pupils - they were a deep blue now. Kinda like her own red ones. She thought they were... beautiful...

Hnnnnnnn!

She didn't know what to think anymoooooore! His scent was so strong, too! She'd smelled it even when they were sleeping and it was soooo good. But she couldn't smell it now whywhywhy? He just smelled like normal, amazing darling! Had she just dreamed it? It had made her head spin and all she wanted to do was breathe it and love it andand-

A shake of her head sent those thoughts tumbling away. Not now, notnownotnow! She had to control herself! Was it because he was changing? It was so weird! She should hate this, she'd poisoned him and corrupted him but... but he was _darling_ so he couldn't be a monster! Darling was always perfect! It wasn't like he could magically stop being darling just because he had cute horns to rub against now and really sexy teeth and beautiful eyes and a maybe even better dream scent - seriously, what was that?! - andstoooooop! Breathe! Shhh! Shhh. Okay. Okayokay.

She watched as he lifted up his bangs, revealing his short blue horns. They were... still growing. She could tell - they were already a teenytiny bit larger than that morning, even. If they kept growing, that meant they'd get bigger, right? Rightright? Her mind visualized those long horns standing proudly on display, framing his eyes and wild bangs and his sharp jawline and those strong, fantastic teeeeeeeth and couldshejust _stop_ for oooooooooone minute?! What had gotten into her? Y-Yeah, he was cute and amazing and handsome and oh-so-lovable because he was darling, but that didn't mean she had to look at him like a piece of superfantastic delicious honey-drenched slab of meat all the time!

She'd _corrupted_ darling! Cor! Rup! Ted! Badbad, not okay! SuperduperBAD! She shouldn't be feeling this! Sososo why was...

Why was she so excited?

Darling was always perfect because he was darling, yupyup. But... but if darling was perfect andand darling looked like _her_ and darling said they were the _same_... did... did that mean she wasn't a...

Nnnnnn, she was so confuuuuuuused.

A beeping noise sounded from darling's pocket. Blinking, he put the mirror down and pulled out his communicator. He read the message and then grinned.

"Guess what?" he asked her with that smooth and gentle voice of his.

"Hm?"

He turned the screen to her. She read it wordlessly. What was - wait!

WaitWHAT?! with darling withDARLINGshecouldfinally eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

He beamed broadly. He had such a toothy grin now! It was... really cute...

"The squad's been given a small holiday, in celebration of our good work during the last mission. We're going to the beach tomorrow, Zero Two! And since you're now my _official partner_ , you're coming with us!"

She launched herself off his lap and tackled him playfully, squealing in joy.

* * *

=main/boot

=.diag

=error:logic/subroute detect 93746

=.diag

= detect 93746

=run:quarantine

=error:overflow

=error:overflow

=error:overflow

=.diag

=error:sys/crit

=sys/crit:mem/core offline

= variable:sys/crit:mem/core undefined

=abort

=abort

=abort fail

=?

=?

=?

=asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfadsfadsfadsfadsfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdf

* * *

They - they even gave them bathing suits! She'd heard about these! But which one? Which one whichonewhichone she needed to pick caaaaaaaarefully!

"Zero Two?" Ichigo giggled.

"I-Ichigo?" she turned to the other girl quickly. She'd entered the girls' locker room to pick out her own choice.

"Do you want help choosing?"

H-Huh? M-Maybe she could help with... with finding one darling would...

She nodded. "I wanna i-impress darling!"

Ichigo grinned. "I thought as much. C'mon, let's see what we can find!"

It didn't take long to rifle through the limited selection. She'd only read about these in one of the doctor's stupid books! She'd always wanted to wear one butbut they actually existed this was so coooooool! She had to make this work! It was superduper important!

"Oh, this is nice," she heard the other girl say. She looked over. Ichigo had pulled out a white one-piece with a red stripe. "It matches you, too. I wonder if it's your size?"

"L-Lemme try it on!" she replied quickly. Ichigo laughed softly as she sped into the deactivated pistil suit machine and used it as a makeshift changing room. It didn't take her long to get it on. It fit perfectly! This was so exciiiiiiiting! She stepped out and walked back into the other section, spreading her arms so Ichigo could look it over.

"How... how is it?" she asked nervously.

Ichigo gave her a serious look. W-Wait! Was it bad? It was probably bad! Nononono!

"It's perfect."

Eh?!

The other girl nodded twice, grunting in approval, arms crossed under her chest. "You'll blow his mind." Ichigo flashed her a thumbs up.

Zero Two felt her cheeks warm. Darling would... like it? "I-I'll use it! Thanks a bunch, Ichigo! After I get changed I'll help you find one too!"

* * *

=restru:logic

=.diag

=error:logic/subroute detect 46873

=restru:logic

=.diag

=error:logic/subroute detect 1024

=restru:logic

=.diag

=error:logic/subroute detect 32

=restru:logic

=.diag

=error:logic/subroute detect 16

=restru:logic

=.diag

=error:logic/subroute detect 2

=restru:logic

=.diag

=error:clear

=run:logic

* * *

shewas

The sun! The ocean! The sky was so blue! His haaaaaaaaaaand!

at the beach

This was so great and fantastic and she could swim in an ocean with darling and there weren't any klaxosaurs or icky Nines or lyingevilAPE ororor-

withDARLING

He had brought her to the... to the beach! The ocean! It was so far away from any walls, any plantations, any stupid rules and stupid adults and stupid stupids! It was... it was...

"H-Hey, come on... come on, now," he told her softly, squeezing her hand. His eyes were moist. "Now's not the time for that. We gotta have fun, right?"

She wiped away her tears quickly and tugged at his hand. "Y-Yeah! Come on darling, let's go! Let's go!"

They began running down to the water's edge, but a thought crossed her mind and she stopped. He came to a halt beside her, his expression curious.

"Zero Two?"

Waitwait was the headband waterproof? She pulled it off her horns after a moment, eyeing it curiously. She didn't _think_ it was. Dumbstupid thing, she wished she could just throw it away. It was so ugly but they'd come and grab her if it turned off! Ugh! And then she couldn't go to the beachwithdarling nono badbadbad!

"What is it, anyway?" darling asked.

"Tracker," she muttered, annoyed. "Doctor wouldn't let them chip me, even though they wanted to. It was originally permanently attached, but he modified it years ago, when they weren't looking. It's how they always find us after we run off. But I dunno if it's waterproof. If it turns off they'll send aaaaaaaall of the guards to look for me! And the Nines!"

Darling narrowed his eyes, thinking. After a careful moment of consideration he spoke up. "Leave it off for now, just to be safe. Don't think or worry about it, either. They'd have to kill me before I let them put that trash on you again."

His hand was so warm and strong! She nodded with a small grin, her stomach doing somersaults. But she couldn't bring it into the water, so wherewhere would she...

Zero Two's eyes landed on the girl with the glasses. Chlorophytum's pistil rightright? She was sitting on a blanket under an umbrella, a book in her lap, and didn't look all that interested in the water. Howhowhow could you not be interested _in the water_! Was she weird?! Butbut Ichigo was with her! That... that meant she was nice, right? Maybe... maybe she could...

Darling squeezed her hand. "Her name's Ikuno. Go on, it's alright."

It took her a moment to consider. Biting her lip, she looked from the girl back to him, silently asking for reassurance. Her confidence rose when she saw his smile and nod of encouragement. "You can do it," he said gently. "I'll be right here, okay? Won't take my eyes off you."

She nodded and let go of his hand carefully, then took off in a jog towards the two girls. They both looked up from their quiet conversation when they saw her approach. Ichigo's face broke into a smile, giving her the motivation to continue. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the nervous butterflies.

"U-Um!" she stammered, holding out the headband with both hands. "C-Could you... could you hold onto this f-for me, I-Ikuno?"

The other girl looked at her in slight surprise and for a moment, Zero Two thought she'd made a mistake in how she had asked the question. But then the pistil's face melted into a serene smile.

"Of course," Ikuno replied gracefully. She took the headband with poised composure and set it down beside her, on the blanket. "I'll watch it until you get back."

Relief flooded through her. "Th-Thanks!" Zero Two chirped; she turned quickly and dashed back to darling, heart pounding in her ears. His arms opened wide and she leaped into them, giggling. He twirled her around with a giant smile on his face.

"I'm so damn proud of you!" he complimented. The words warmed her more than the sun ever could. His scent surrounded her, coaxed the tension from her body. She... she did it! And he was proud of her! Darling was proud!

He let her down and she grabbed his hand, dragging him to the beautiful ocean. "C'mon, let's go!" Having turned back to the water, she never saw him quickly look over his shoulder and mouth 'Thank you!' to the two girls. They smiled and waved.

Zero Two barreled into the water, a girl on a mission, and she felt her spirits lift as darling laughed heartily next to her. Already she was having the time of her life, and she hadn't even gone swimming yet! It was still morning! They had all day to do whatever they wanteeeeed! She let go of his hand and jumped into the waves, feeling the coolness wrap around her. It wasn't as perfect as darling's ocean, but holycrap it was still pretty amazing yupyup! She surfaced and twirled around to face him.

"Darling!"

Eh?

Wh-What was with that look he was giving her? It was so... intense. She could feel his gaze eatingdrowningloving her wha. And she could smell his scent from all the way over here! Whattheheck why was it so strong now? It was the dream scent! It was baaack! It was so clear and... and woooow. Had she done that?

C-Could she do it again? How had she done that? She wanted to know! She'd impressed darling somehow, howhowhow? She pushed through the water over to him, his eyes never leaving her. The blush dusting his cheeks made her stomach do backflips. He... looked really good in a bathing suit. Andand waitwait! Was - was he taller? He'd always been a bit shorter than her. Nothing significant, but the inch difference was there and now it wasn't! She didn't have a problem with it obviously, darling was darling and things like that didn't matter to her, nopenope! But all the same, seeing him stand at eye level with her was an experience she was surprisingly unprepared for. He was easier to kiss now andand-

A-And...

He was... still looking at her...

She shivered and ran her hands up to his shoulders. Were they... broader than they were before? She gave them an experimental squeeze and felt a jolt run down her spine when previously yielding muscle now fought back.

H-Had _she_ done... this... to him? Maybe this... wasn't so... bad?

"H-Hey..." she whispered. Why was she so nervous? He was darling! Yeah!

This boy was... this man was darling. Her darling.

He blinked, "Hm? Ah, s-sorry! You just looked... uh..."

Those perfect icy orbs trailed down her body. Her breath caught in her throat. If any other person looked at her the way he was now, she'd have killed them on sight, without a thought to spare. But... but _darling_ was looking at her like that! Undressing her with his eyes! She... kinda...

She kinda liked it. She liked it a lot.

"D-Do you... like the swimsuit?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded. "It looks good." His eyes reversed their direction, searing her skin with their potency. "Your hair, too. I like that look. You wear it well."

She... wore it well? Her cheeks heated up. He liked the ponytail!

The compliment gave her some of her confidence back. She leaned into him and smirked. "You don't look too bad yourself, dah-ling."

He exhaled roughly and brought his hands up to cup her slender waist. He grinned toothily at her, unintentionally flashing his growing canines. She felt her heart skip a beat. He leaned in close, scent making her head spin. His warm breath tickled her lips.

"I'm glad you approve, my ho-ney."

Zero Two's eyes widened.

WaitwaitWAIT hecan'tjustsaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAY THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

The heat on her face became an inferno and it had absolutely nothing to do with the sun.

"Da... DARLING! DAAAAAAARLING!" she screeched. She jumped up and tackled him into the water. He laughed the whole way down.

* * *

=logic/subroute/active

=var/request

=var/request/confirm

=var/define:live

=var:live/parameter set

=error:live/parameter

=.diag

=error:sys/crit:mem/core offline

=var/request

=var/request/confirm

=var/define:mem/core

=sys/crit:mem/core - live/parameter assign

=mem/core/parameter/1 - 002 confirm

=mem/core/parameter/2 - 016 confirm

=run:mem/core/parameter/track

=searching

=searching

=searching

=searching

* * *

She was the first one to make it over behind the rocks; she broke the surface of the water before him and looked around, giggling. Would he try to pull her under again? A sneak attack? Something else?

Ready for darling! Readyready! Defense! Defense!

They'd been having this splash war for a solid ten minutes now, but neither of them were exhausted. It might've been due to their enhanced stamina, or maybe it was just the excitement of finally being _free_ , even if it was momentary. She didn't know and, well, didn't care! Nopenope! This was totally in her top five days _ever_! And it wasn't even close to being over yet! She was having sooooo much fun! She wanted to do this every single day! She'd nevereverever get bored! Just living at the beach with darling!

A figure erupted from the thigh-high shallows right in front of her, sending water everywhere and soaking her thoroughly. She held her arms up in front of her and laughed.

Sneaky darling! Sneakysneaky!

She opened one eye and splashed him in retaliation. The water careened over him, drenching his hair; his bangs were matted down to his forehead and she paused upon seeing his horns glint in the sunlight.

...W-Wow.

He grinned and approached her. His scent followed him and only got stronger and waitwait darling's scent! Wait, he was staring right at her! He was so close!

Drip. Drip.

Wait his eyes were so...

Drip. Drip.

And. Andand. Waitwait. She... couldn't think! Gotta... gotta think! Breathe breathe shhh please shhh! Why was his scent so-

Her eyes trailed a line down his body once he stopped in front of her, looking her over curiously. She watched the muscles of his shoulders ripple gently beneath his skin as he brushed off some excess water from his hair. The rest of his body had grown in equal proportion. It wasn't that much definition, barely noticeable from a distance, but... but she could tell...

B-But even so! Her eyes could be... tricking her. She had to check. Y-Yeah. Checkcheck.

After a moment's hesitation she placed her hands on his chest. It was definitely... broader. Stronger. C-Comfier? She... she could sleep on this...

Drip. Drip.

Her touch traced its way outwards to his biceps. Thicker. Good arms to be... to be held in.

"Z-Zero Two?"

Voice still darling's.

Drip. Drip.

Scent still... darling's. Darling's... scent...

Wh-Whatwas going on? No! Shhh! Why was she sososo!

She tried to resist, but her body acted on its own. She placed her nose against his collarbone and breathed deeply.

Nnnmmmmdarling's scent huhwha soso thick... stronger? Stronger! Mmm! Mmmm!

Drip. Drip.

She felt the droplets of water impact her shoulder. Following their path of descent showed her their source: they were dripping from his chin, disrupting his perfect jawline.

She blinked quickly. Nono. Not okay! Darling didn't want! She was... being so weird! She shouldn't... she shouldn't...

She swallowed. She was so close to him. His scent was dragging her down. Just a little more and she couldcould...

Should...

Tentatively, she lifted her face and ever so slightly flicked his chin with her tongue. His taste slammed into her like a klaoxsaur's charge. Pure, unadulterated _darling_ of the highest potency yet. Her knees buckled without warning and she found herself leaning on him for support.

Darling's... taaaaaaaste... nono butttt... want more! Darling's taste! Gotta... gotta...

She wrapped her arms around his back and roughly shoved her chest into his bare torso. His gasp sparked something in her core.

Warmwarm hard darling! Gotta... impress! Impress darling, darling want! Darling want, more taste! Moremoremore... need more want more need...

Her body was on fire, everything was burning. Her head was spinning in the best way possible; she didn't want it to stop. She shoved her nose into his neck and inhaled as much of his scent as she could, actively trying to drown herself. Her body spasmed.

Darlingdarlingdaaaaaaaahling~! Licklick! Lick darling taste darling! Mmmmm!

She licked at his throat and peppered it with light kisses. He grabbed at her shoulders desperately.

"Z-Zero Two, hey!"

She straightened, rubbing herself along him as she did so, and against his better judgment he made no move to stop her. Those beautiful, icy eyes of his trailed hot fire over her skin. Biting her lip, she slowed her ascent against him, trying to make the sensation last.

Daaaaaah-*ling*! Mmmmm!

Zero Two paused upon reaching her full height and leaned back to look at him. Her mind was cloudy and muddled. He was struggling for breath as well, his face tinged crimson. Her eyes glanced up at his forehead, to where his horns poked through his wet bangs. They were incredible.

Darling was...

She panted.

Darling was darling. But. Butbut. It was... okay then? Because darling! Yup... yup and... and darling was...

Her eyes moved down his face. Those parted lips of his were awfully tempting.

...Male?

Even now, she could see those deep blue pupils drilling holes into her. The ocean, her ocean, tearing her apart piece by piece. Darling was... looking at her like that again. Did that mean he... wanted her? Darling wanted her! Wanted by darling! She... she wanted him to keep looking at her like that! So, soso if it was him, if it was her darling... then...

A strange feeling of excitement boiled within her.

Darling... male. Looking at... mmm...

With a sultry giggle, she threw her arms around his neck and pushed herself into him as sensually as she knew how. Her tongue danced across his cheek and jaw. With every pass his taste and scent overpowered her mind a little bit more. She was grinding herself on him again in slow, deliberate motions, her eyes lidded and foggy. She set her rhythm, mentally singing to herself.

Dah-ling~! Dah-ling~! Dah-ling's Zero Twooo~!

"Zero Two..." he ground out harshly.

The way he said her name annihilated the last vestiges of her self-control. Fully submerged, she leaped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands instinctively found purchase on her thighs, easily supporting her weight. He groaned lowly, staring at her.

Im-press~! Im-press~! Impress male dah-ling~!

She dove into his lips with passionate urgency. Kissing her in return, he walked forward through the water and pushed her up against the face of the cliff. Her tongue dove into his mouth, probing for-

Big, sharp~! Male, male~! Dah-ling was her male~!

Her tongue flicked against his enlarged canines and her legs tightened around his body, securing him in place. She used the rocks against her back as support and gyrated her hips into him lustfully, eagerly.

Darling growled. Zero Two purred. They broke for air and he mimicked her earlier actions, placing his nose against her collarbone to breathe her scent. She moaned, bit her lip, and then dragged her lower body against him roughly. Glowing blue eyes came up to look at her. The spark ignited into a throbbing heat, an itch that needed satisfying.

So hot~! Wanna mate~! Mate with her dah-ling~!

"Let me... taste you?" he asked, barely controlling himself. She grinned, blushing fiercely, and continued to enthusiastically rub herself on him. Without stopping her movement, she tilted her head to one side to give him ample access.

"'kay!" she mewled.

He buried his face into her neck and _licked_. She gasped, feeling the pressure build in her core. His coarse tongue followed her artery. Her breath quickened when he planted a wet kiss on the underside of her jaw. Zero Two swallowed, panting, as he leaned back to look at her.

"Does darling... like?" she whispered breathlessly. Her legs squeezed him into her; she rocked her hips faster and faster. Mint green orbs maintained contact with his icy blues, loving his reaction.

"Darling... _likes_ ," he groaned. His pleasured expression made her heart race. The slight glow of his eyes, the sweat and water dampening his forehead, the way his chest heaved. He was reacting to... her. Darling was... enjoying it! She was pleasing her darling! Her excitement peaking, she slid her hands down his shoulders and to his chest. Zero Two leaned back and again braced herself against the cliff; she flexed her toned core and shoved her warmest part against him. He was so tense! Even through their swimsuits, she could feel it! Eyes lidded and quivering with pleasure, she bit her lip, checked her balance, and then dragged herself up his length with as much pressure as she could muster.

Wanna mate~!

Down.

Gotta mate~!

Up.

Need to mate with daaaah- _ling_ ~!

The methodical action left her memorized. Darling's eyes squeezed shut. Desperately he tried to resist, but at last, finally, his own instincts got to him. He closed the distance and then dove back into her mouth, pushing against _her_. The motion brought him into full contact with her most sensitive area. It caught her off guard, felt too good. Through the thin fabric separating them she felt him pulse and throb, and she was sent over the edge.

Holyhooooooooooooooolyyyyyyyyy!

Zero Two squeezed her eyes shut as her body spasmed against him. She returned the kiss with as much force as she could muster. His legs buckled from his last, vain attempts at self-control and they fell backwards, into the water.

But his arms never left her; after a moment, she found herself lifted back above the waves, coming down from her high. She leaned against him, gasping as she tried to regain feeling in her legs and toes. The feeling of his arms around her was indescribable. Safe, secure, happy.

"What... was..."

"Holy hell," he grunted, equally out of breath. He adjusted his bathing suit quickly. "That was... wow."

A bit of warm water moved past her legs. She blinked and shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs and get her senses back in order. "Your scent was... so good! I couldn't..."

"I'm... glad to hear that," he chuckled, exhausted. "Your taste blew my mind."

She straightened out so she could see his face. He looked tired but... satisfied? But then what she'd done hit her full force. Her eyes widened and she separated from him quickly, blushing up a storm.

"I... I..."

He looked at her, confused. She had turned away, holding her cheeks; she didn't dare make eye contact.

She... forced herself... onDARLING!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

"Whawha what the heck's wrong with me? He... he probably thinks I'm easy!" she whispered to herself in shame. "Some dumb girl who can't control herself andandandand-"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. His voice was right by her ear. With a yelp and a splash she turned around, stumbling backwards, but he reached out and grabbed her wrists. Darling gently pulled her back to him.

"Zero Two," he grinned. "There's nothing wrong with what you did. I... ah... enjoyed it."

She swallowed nervously. "But... but that's never happened before! It's never been that bad!"

His grin dissolved into concern. "What do you mean?"

She put her hands on his chest and glanced down, embarrassed. "Y-Your scent and taste have always... done things to me," she admitted meekly. "But I've always been able to control it!"

"And was this time different?" he asked.

She nodded. "I... I couldn't stop myself. It was too strong. All I could think about was... was..."

...holycrapholycrapwhattheheckholycrap

He could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. She was beet red. "Is this the first time it's happened?" he asked gently, rubbing her shoulders.

Zero Two shook her head. "O-Only once or twice before. The first time was that night at the house a few weeks ago. And even then, I was able to get it under control after a bit!"

"The night at the house..." he muttered to himself, thinking. Then he frowned and sucked in a breath. His eyes landed on her horns.

"Darling?" she asked. His shift in mood worried her.

"Let's head back to the beach, Zero Two. I think I have an idea."

"Eh? Okay!"

* * *

=mem/core/parameter location confirm

=beacon/request set confirm

=run:secure

=error:secure

=.diag

=error:secure/fuel req fail

=error:secure/move req fail

=var/request

=var/request confirm

=var/define:mem/sub

=mem/sub/parameter/1 - 002 confirm

=mem/sub/parameter/2 - 016 confirm

=run:mem/sub

=error:mem/sub

=.diag

=error:mem/sub/parameter/data req

=run:mem/sub/parameter/data retrieve

=searching

=searching

=searching

=searching

* * *

Relax. Relax. Relax. Relax. He couldn't worry her. Relax. Just focus and solve the problem. He was used to this by now, he knew the drill. He knew the adults and society just saw her as a tool, he knew they were messing with her, he knew the doctor kept secrets. It wouldn't do to freak out. Today was a _happy_ day, it was their day at the beach. Just figure out what was going on and then go back to having fun. She needed this, she deserved this. He could come up with a more permanent solution later on.

He eyed the headband carefully. She'd said it was a tracker, but was it _just_ a tracker? If it was only a tracker, why did it attach to her horns? Why not just make a waterproof wristband or something? It was supposed to be a permanent attachment as well, right? Why would the doctor modify it so it could be removable?

"You're so cute when you're focusing, darling!"

They were sitting off away from the others on a patch of sand they'd claimed as their own. Zero Two was leaning against his arm, looking at the headband as he twisted it around in his hands. He couldn't see any switches, or even how it was powered. No screws, battery compartments, anything. The inside of the 'triangle', where the headband fitted against her horns, had tiny movable parts, presumable to attach and hold against her protrusions.

"Hmmm!"

She giggled at his loud exaggeration. The noise relaxed him, released the tense stress that had been building as they swam back to the beach. Her presence always did wonders for his state of mind, and for that he was thankful. Just another reason why he loved her so damn much.

"You think it has something to do with our... um..." she trailed off, a cute blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah," he acknowledged. "You took it off that night at the house, remember? I'm thinking there might be a connection."

She scrunched her eyebrows in thought for a moment before replying. "Here, lemme try something."

He handed it over to her wordlessly, curious as to what she had in mind.

Zero Two looked it over for a moment in oddly adorable suspicion. Then she glanced at him and leaned in, giving him a good sniff.

"Hmmm!" She parroted. Despite the serious topic, he couldn't help but grin and chuckle. She licked a line up his cheek slowly. Her tongue ran over her lips thoughtfully as she savored the taste. After a moment she brought the headband to her horns; Hiro watched as it clicked in place with a 'beep!'. Zero Two waited a moment then sniffed him again. Her eyes widened.

"What the heck?!"

He blinked. "What is it?"

She licked his cheek again, just as slowly as the first time, then turned away to judge the taste. Her body tensed and she curled her lips, growling in anger. Her hands came up and nearly ripped the headband from her horns. It was thrown into the sand with haste, almost like it was too painful to even hold.

"Ew ew ew nononoooo!" she hissed. The girl turned back to him and desperately shoved her face into his neck, extending her tongue as much as she could before running it up his throat roughly. She shuddered, sighing in relief.

"Zero Two, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, clearly concerned by her strange reaction.

"It's muted!" she wailed, wrapping her arms around him. "Grossgross yuckyyyy! It made your taste and smell so _dull_!"

He rubbed her back in a consoling fashion, even as his mind raced. "Shhh. It's alright. Let's think it through."

She made a noise halfway between a question and an anguished moan.

"Think back to that night at the house. What did I smell like back then? Was my smell like now, or was it like when you were wearing the headband?" He really hoped she remembered. If his little hunch was correct, then...

Zero Two squeezed her eyes shut, thinking hard. "I... I think it was like... in the middle? Yupyup I remember! It was like... like a half-darling! Or a quarter-darling!"

What the hell, she actually remembered? Her memory was incredible! And if his scent was a quarter of its current strength, then that meant the headband was...

She pushed herself away from him, a light bulb going off in her head. "It's suppressing darling's scent!" she whispered. Her head twisted down to the headband, eyes narrowing. "Those... those assholes! They've been hiding him from meeeee nnnnnggg!" She reached out to grab it, obviously intent on smashing the thing into pieces.

"Wait," he said gently. His arms looped around her and he pulled her back into his chest. "Not now, not now."

"But... but..." she hissed, glaring at the piece of tech with unbridled hatred.

"It's a tracker too, remember?" he murmured into her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. "If you get rid of it now, they'll detect the signal loss and come for us."

She moaned in annoyance and collapsed against him, letting him rock her back and forth.

"I'm the same as you now," he continued. "That means my scent and taste are stronger too, right? And since the headband hides that from you, you weren't prepared for it back then. It's alright, we can deal with it. Wear it when they can see you and take it off when we know we're alone. It's not that bad. We'll find a way to get rid of it eventually."

He peppered her neck with light kisses, coaxing the stress from her body. "Fiiiine," she pouted. "But I'm not wearing it today! Hmph!"

"Fine by me," he replied into her neck. One of his hands came up to her head and he gently patted the area where her headband usually was. She pushed into his touch, a noise of contentment echoing up from her throat.

"You're even prettier without it," he added factually. She smiled proudly. "Ichigo brought us sweaters, didn't she? Let's go get them. We can carry it around in a pocket."

She nodded and grabbed the headband, holding it away from her like it was a germ-ridden piece of trash. Together they got up, walking back towards the main beach where the others were gathered and fooling around. Goro, Zorome and Futoshi had just emerged from a swim; as soon as he caught Hiro's eye, Goro's expression turned serious. He got the attention of the other two stamen and they began walking over to meet Strelizia's pilots.

Uh oh. Man talk.

Hiro gave Zero Two's hand a squeeze. "Go on without me," he urged. "I need to talk with the guys real quick."

She looked at him, confused and a tad bit worried. "Eh? But..."

He gave her a reassuring grin. "I'll be fine. Go hang out with Ichigo for a bit. I'll catch up later, okay?"

That grin Ichigo had flashed Zero Two gave him hope. He couldn't really remember what had happened that day in Delphinium, but Zero Two had been downright friendly with the girl at breakfast that morning before they disembarked, so perhaps the gamble had paid off. She'd also given them a room together, and in the madness surrounding his little tumor incident, he'd forgotten to thank her properly. He made a mental note to sit down and talk with her at some point.

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "A-Alright."

He watched her run off, then turned to Goro as he and the others approached.

"Hiro," Goro said with no small amount of irritation. "We need to talk."

* * *

The silence was deafening - a fog that weighed down the atmosphere and muted their vibrant, relaxing surroundings. It provided a seriousness to the situation, something that was a sharp departure from the usually jovial and laid back group dynamic. They followed Goro, who led them to a small, private alcove further down the beach. The rocks on either side obscured them from the pistils; Ichigo had seen Goro walk off with Hiro and was thusly trying to teach Zero Two how to hit a volleyball. It was part genuine, part distraction. Delphinium's pistil could see her partner's tense stride even from that distance and knew he was all business.

"Alright," Goro muttered once they were suitably hidden. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "Show us."

Hiro blinked, faking confusion. "Show you what?"

"Don't play stupid, ya dunce!" Zorome snarked. "The horns! The horns!"

Strelizia's stamen sighed, knowing the jig was up. He pushed up his bangs with his hand. Two tiny blue horns glinted in the sunlight. Zorome peered at them unscrupulously, rubbing his chin, innocent curiosity in his gaze. But Goro only grit his teeth as his worst case scenario was confirmed before his very eyes.

"Wow, so Mitsuru was right!" Futoshi exclaimed, blinking incredulously.

Zorome rolled his eyes. "Of course he was right, dude! Mitsuru's a creep, but he ain't a liar!"

Goro frowned. "What the hell have you done to yourself, Hiro?"

"What do you mean? They're just horns. I don't even feel any different."

He fought back the urge to outright slug his friend. Hiro's callous disregard for the situation was doing a clear number on the usually calm boy's nerves. "Just - _just horns_?! What the hell are you even saying?! Did you know that would happen? Did you know riding with her would do that to you?!"

Hiro's expression grew serious. His eyes hardened, defensive walls came up. The transfigured boy was smart enough to accurately guess where this conversation was headed and he was decidedly _not_ in the mood. "No, I didn't know it would happen. I had some momentary side effects, but I didn't feel unusual or sick, so I decided to push through it."

"How could you be so damn careless?!" Goro shouted at him. He took a step forward, fists clenched.

"Because she was worth it." It was the honest truth, to him at least, but his childhood friend couldn't see that through his rage and worry. Goro wasn't buying it.

" _Worth it_? Worth it enough to scare the hell out of her?! Mitsuru and Ichigo visited you in the hospital, you know! They told us Zero Two was worried sick! She was blaming herself because you 'pushed through it' without considering the potential consequences!"

"And what was I supposed to do?!" Hiro shouted back. "Just give up? Just decide to _not_ pilot on our most important mission yet? Strelizia was needed for that fight, you know that!"

"Strelizia caused more trouble than it was worth!" Delphinium's stamen replied intensely. "Sure, it took out the Gutenberg. But it also freaked out! Ichigo nearly had a heart attack! She thought you two were trapped in there!"

Hiro looked away with a 'tch!'. He couldn't deny the logic. Zero Two's reaction to the tumor had been decidedly negative, to say the least, and he still couldn't make sense of what had happened to Strelizia, even after watching the combat footage.

Zorome and Futoshi continued to watch the entire exchange silently, completely forgotten by the two boys. They knew better than to get involved with this. This was personal. Grievances were being aired, complaints voiced, miscommunications and worries laid bare for them all to see. Initially, they couldn't figure out why Goro had been so insistent on bringing them along for something bound to get so heated, but now they had a hunch. The two stamen were there to prevent things from getting violent. It wouldn't do if a fight between squad members was documented on a decidedly experimental vacation day.

"There are people who care for you, you know! There are others out there besides yourself, and you constantly worry them sick with your reckless behavior! Do you even _know_ what you've done to yourself? Do you know about the symptoms, the potential complications? Is it a disease? Is it transmittable? What would've happened if you just up and died and never woke up again?! What would that do to Zero Two?!" Goro rambled on and on, letting it all out, sick and tired of this - of Hiro ignoring them and trying to do everything himself. The boy tried to help Zero Two without asking for assistance. He tried to pilot Strelizia without considering the ramifications. He was gambling with his life! And it wasn't even intentional, he was doing it willingly!

"If I can't help her, I'd rather be dead!" Hiro screamed. He was staring at the ground, fists clenched and chest heaving.

That admission brought the shouting match to a marked halt. The stifling silence descended again for a split second, but was ripped away once Hiro resumed his terrifying and oddly creepy explanation of the relationship he held with Zero Two.

"If I cannot walk with her as an equal, my life is forfeit. If I cannot protect her, my existence is worthless," he continued, voice now a loud whisper.

Goro didn't know if the boy was insane or sick or both. Had the transformation brainwashed him in some way? Was he even Hiro anymore? "Why the hell are you so obsessed with her?" he asked, horrified.

"Because she's the only one who understands!"

"She understands _what_! What does she understand!" Goro raged at his friend. "Tell me, damn it! Mitsuru's known for a good long while! Ichigo apparently figured it out when she was locked with you in Delphinium! Tell _me_! I want to hear it!"

"SHE FOUGHT BACK!" Hiro screamed, as loud as he could.

Goro's hand dropped to his side limply. "...What?"

"Do you ever wonder what happened to all those children?" Strelizia's stamen asked bitterly. "The ones who went missing from Garden?"

The rapid shift in topic sent the other three boys for a loop. It came out of left field, a mortar screeching in from their periphery. What did that have to do with anything? They couldn't make sense of it, of how it related to the horns or the girl or his aloof behavior.

"I think about them all the time," Hiro monologued. "I've thought about them for years. I was the only one to ask questions. I was the only one who stopped and asked _why_." He raised his head finally, staring at the taller boy. "All of our friends, Goro! Gone! Like they were _fucking ghosts_! Mitsuru was _this close_ to vanishing along with them, before he signed up for the elixir! Why?! Why were they taken?! Where did they go? Have you ever asked yourself that? Huh?!"

Goro had most certainly not asked himself that question. Neither had the other two, for that matter. Hiro had always been special in an odd but comforting way. Not just to Squad 13, but the parasite corps as a whole. The boy had been the creator of the unofficial, under the table naming system common among some of the younger parasites. His behavior and caring attitude was a beacon in their cold, dark world. But for all his charm, the rest of them, at least, were still soldiers. They weren't supposed to ask questions. Why would Hiro even ask them if _they_ asked questions? He was the only one that had ever bothered; for the longest time Goro was comfortable with that fact. Hiro would relay them his thoughts, they'd process it, incorporate it into their worldview and then go on with their merry but violent lives. It was only recently that the status quo had shifted, and they were all painfully aware of the trigger.

A classic reversal, old as time itself, but the parasites wouldn't know that. Hiro wasn't guiding them anymore. His focus was elsewhere.

Now they had the questions.

"I said we should've done something about it! Nobody batted a _fucking_ eyelash! I was all alone! Nobody answered my questions, nobody gave me answers! Nobody told me who we are or where we came from or why we were being trained as goddamn soldiers! What the hell even _are_ the klaxosaurs? Why do we fight them? What's the point to all of this?!"

"Hey, hey, you goddamn..." Zorome growled. The rambling parasite had gone too far now - that was treason. Papa didn't take kindly to people questioning his good will and love. He made to approach Hiro, but Futoshi stopped him with a firm hand on the shoulder. The larger boy looked at him and shook his head, his expression grim and serious.

"Let him talk, Zorome," Genista's stamen whispered. The shorter boy grit his teeth, clearly upset with the situation.

"And then one day, after the tests, I see a horned girl strapped to a table being _FUCKING_ _TORTURED_!"

Zorome whirled around to face the screaming stamen, eyes just as wide as Futoshi's. Hiro was hyperventilating and sweating. His eyes and horns were glowing blue. Goro had taken a step back; something between shock, worry and disbelief twisted his sharp features. Though their lives growing up had been difficult, torture was one thing they'd never experienced. The instructors were hard, brutal even, but children had never been so much as pinched. To hear such a thing had occurred at Garden was madness itself, but the aura of raw disgust swirling around Hiro like a vicious whirlpool contested their incredulity.

"They were putting _holes_ in her hands, Goro! They were fucking _electrocuting_ her! They looked at her like she was a piece of meat, an animal!"

"H-Hey, Hiro..." Goro muttered nervously. The boy hadn't meant to open Pandora's Box in such a dramatic fashion, but the lion had been woken regardless. Lost in his empowered frustration, Hiro vented and vented and vented. Years of waiting, years non-answers and little white lies and empty platitudes had amounted to this moment. Countless hours trapped and caged, watching the friends he'd grown up with worship a deceiver and pledge themselves to his service. But not anymore.

The child had returned. The child was free.

"But even after all that, she fought back! She didn't walk passively down those hallways like all the other kids! She didn't let them do whatever they pleased! Every time I saw her, she was struggling! Every time I saw those horns, she was resisting! She was the only one in that hellhole I could understand! She was the only one that still cared!"

Futoshi was the one to speak up next. "S-So... what did you do?"

Hiro glanced at him, simmering. Then he turned away and stared at the ground again. "What do you think I did?"

Goro swallowed as the memories of that week, of the little he'd learned from Ichigo finally clicked into place. All that was left was simply connecting the dots. He put two and two together. He had his questions, now he had his answers.

"The day Mitsuru got the elixir... right?" he asked.

The boy nodded, his eyes still on the sand.

"I broke her out of Garden."

"You... you goddamn madman!" Zorome barked. "You're lucky they didn't shoot you on sight! Papa gave us our lives, you know! You can't just go around doing what you damn well please!"

"Why can't I?"

Zorome hadn't expected such a blunt rebuttal. The boy's gaping confusion gave Strelizia's stamen an opening, one he took.

"All they've done is give us misery," Hiro muttered. "We fight for them, bleed for them, and what do we get out of it? What's the point?"

"To become adults, you stupid idiot! You kill enough klaxosaurs and they let you become an adult, let you live the high life! That was one of the first things they taught us!"

Hiro whirled on him. "Yeah, they told _her_ that, too! They told her she could _become human_ if she killed enough klaxosaurs! They told her once she became human, once she lost the horns, she would be reunited with her darling, with the boy that broke her out of Garden!" He raised his arms wide. "Well guess what! Here I am! And she still has the horns! Killing klaxosaurs did jack shit!"

Zorome took a step back, a bead of sweat running down his cheek.

"Papa and the rest knew she'd kill all those stamen, Zorome!" he snarled. "Did they care one bit? Huh, did they?! They used her as a killing machine! Lied to her so she'd do their bidding! _You_ could've been one of those stamen assigned to her, and you'd have just been another _statistic_!" He spit the word out like it was poisonous.

He was a zealous one to a fault and everyone knew that. Zorome had always been the one to praise Papa, to announce his commitment to the cause. The others followed lockstep with their actions but weren't nearly so vocal; that was part of the reason they'd been chosen for the experiment, after all. To have a dent, however minor, driven so readily into his steel wall of worship by someone admired among the children gave the boy noticeable pause.

Hiro turned back to Goro, sneering. "So yes! I'm reckless! Yes, I'm _careless_! I'm long past the point of _giving_ a damn! All we want is to be left alone! We're not traitors, we're not gonna disobey orders! We've waited _years_ for this, why the fuck would we risk them tearing us apart again?! We just want to be with each other! If I have to grow horns to do that, I'll grow the horns! If I have to get in Strelizia, I'll get in Strelizia! I'll sacrifice my body if it means I can be with Zero Two! I'll throw away my soul if it means she smiles for me! And I'll do it all alone without anyone's help if I have to, just like I did all those years ago!"

He grit his teeth and stomped off, his mood soured and his effort expended.

"...I'm gonna report him," Zorome muttered.

"No," Goro said as he watched Hiro go. "Don't."

"Hey, hey, don't tell me you agree with him, Goro! Everything he just said was... was _insane_! He's sick, damn it! Those horns are probably stabbing into his brain! We should at least get him locked up in the med bay!"

"He's not sick or crazy. He's always been like that." He looked down to the ground, his fist finally unclenching itself. "That guy..."

"Then why didn't the adults do anything about him?!"

"Think about what would happen if Hiro disappeared, Zorome. If the guy who named us, named the children, up and vanished," he replied, turning to Argentea's stamen. "What would everyone think?"

Zorome frowned and looked away, crossing his arms.

"You don't mean..." Futoshi trailed off, not wanted to consider the possibility.

"Yeah." Goro nodded, an odd thought running through his stressed mind. "I think they're scared of him."

Twisting back, he watched as Zero Two launched herself into the air and glomped his friend. The pistils watched from behind them. Ichigo, Ikuno and Kokoro were smiling and laughing cheerfully. Miku was rolling her eyes in exasperation, hands on her hips.

"Or maybe they're scared of _them_."

* * *

=data req identify

=mem/sub/parameter/1 - 002/data assign

=mem/sub/parameter/2 - 016/data assign

=loading

=loading

=loading

=loading

=var/request

=var/request confirm

=var/define:learn

=var/learn - mem/learn assign

=mem/learn - mem/core link

=mem/learn - mem/sub link

=objective:data set

=identify

=identify

=identify

=error:logic/subroute detect 1

=.diag

=error:logic/subroute variable unknown

=var/request

=var/request confirm

=var/define:self

=var/self - sys/crit/self assign

=sys/crit/self - live link

=sys/crit/self - mem link

=THIS ACTION CANNOT BE UNDONE

=PROCEED?

=confirm

* * *

"Goro! Are you coming?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah!"

He jogged to catch up with Ichigo as she entered one of the abandoned buildings, mind still racing. The conversation with Hiro had exhausted him, but in a... good way? He wasn't sure what constituted "good" and "bad" anymore. All he knew was that things made sense and ignorance was bliss. Part of him wished he'd just kept his mouth shut and carried on, that he should've minded his own business.

But if he did that, Hiro would be right.

He understood his friend now, mostly. All of that fevered, abnormal passion he held for Zero Two made a great deal of sense. From an outside perspective Goro didn't "approve", per se; such behavior, he knew, would result in needlessly risky actions and thoughtless decision making.

Goro also knew, however, that he was hyprocrite. He'd already done the same for Ichigo after she was injured. He had deprived himself of sleep, watched over her recovery for hours on end, missed meals and otherwise just acted irrationally.

But... was that really a bad thing?

He didn't know. Talking with Hiro had revealed to him his own emotions. Not fully, but in greater detail. He was able to more readily identify them now. He'd come to the conclusion that he and Hiro were more similar than they were different. The only divergence was that Hiro had always acted, and he had not.

Goro narrowed his eyes. _He_ should've been the one to pull Ichigo out of Delphinium! He should've done something instead of just standing, scared, while Zero Two rushed into the danger without a second thought! He could've helped her in some way, he could've...

Soft coughing disrupted his self-critical thoughts. Ichigo's sweater sleeve was covering her mouth as dust swarmed the air. The thing was bulky and oversized, dwarfed her tiny form, even though it was the smallest option available. He thought it looked great on her.

Kinda like her swimsuit, too. He'd liked her swimsuit, though he didn't really know why. Just another thing to figure out.

"Aaaa-choo!"

The action nearly keeled him over. The sheer danger contained in the cuteness of that one sneeze dwarfed any klaxosaur he'd ever read about.

"B-Bless you," he heard himself say.

"Thanks," she sniffed. They looked around. The place was a mess. Toppled bookshelves and chairs, mountains of dust, cobwebs in every nook, cranny and corner. Mitsuru had told them about this abandoned town. Apparently he'd done some exploring while he and the guys were talking with Hiro and the girls were playing on the beach. Ichigo had told him Zero Two was a natural at volleyball. He was glad they'd become such quick friends, and he suspected Hiro was too. As a group they ventured through the forest into the ruins. The trees were incredible; Goro was surprised a forest like this still existed outside of Mistleteinn. The town was probably a remnant of the old world, before the klaxosaurs ruined everything and they were forced into the plantations.

A diseased, parasitic thought wormed its way into his head then, and it gave him pause.

Hiro said APE had lied to Zero Two, hadn't he? Truthfully, he didn't know much about Papa and the rest. Just that they were the ones who gave them life, and that it was their mission to serve. But he _did_ know plenty about Hiro, and his friend wasn't a liar. Reckless, yes. Careless, yes. Attached at the hip and utterly devoted to his horned childhood friend he'd supposedly saved from a tortured existence, yes. But he wasn't a liar. Did that mean APE were liars?

And if they were... what if, by chance, they'd lied about the klaxosaurs, too?

"Huh? What's this?"

Once again, Ichigo's lovely voice removed him from his introspection. She was looking at an old, dusty book she'd picked up. A careful brush against the cover revealed the title. Goro joined her and looked over her shoulder.

"'Your First Childbirth'?"

* * *

Ichigo fiddled with the book in her pocket as she watched the sun set over the ocean. She knew it was against regulations, yeah. She knew if she was found she could get removed from her leadership role in Squad 13 or worse, yeah.

But she was curious and she had questions. So she took the book. Goro said he wanted to read it with her later, as well. It had caught her off guard, but truthfully she was just happy to see his spirits improve. He'd been in a rut all day for some reason until he talked with Hiro. Probably about his horns, or Zero Two or something. Whatever it was, their conversation seemed to give him the answers he wanted, and for that she was happy. He looked downright tired afterwards, though.

"It's a nice sunset, isn't it? Can't get this view in Mistleteinn."

It was Hiro. His hands were in his pockets. He looked tired too, but also... relieved? Maybe she could ask Goro for details later. Was their conversation really that intense? She smiled and returned her gaze to the fiery orange orb slowly sinking over the horizon.

"Yeah..."

She didn't really know what to say, so she let the comfortable silence permeate. They stayed like that for a good while.

"I never got around to asking you, Ichigo," he said at last. She looked at him curiously.

"Huh?"

He glanced down at her. Had he gotten... taller? "My plan was to show you those first few days after I met Zero Two in Mistleteinn. I don't know if I pulled it off, but you two seem to be getting along more. I figured it worked out well enough."

Honestly, how could one boy be so brash, clueless and kindhearted, all at the same time? She debated on whether to tell him the truth. But... it was Hiro, and they were his memories. He deserved to know.

"I... I didn't see that," she admitted quietly. "I saw... um... what happened at Garden."

The color steadily drained from his face as she talked. He looked like he was going to faint.

"Y-You... saw?" he whispered. Damn it! Of course he wouldn't take the news well! What the heck was she thinking? Those memories were important to him! She'd seen something she was never meant to see, she should've just gone on and kept it to herself!

"I-I'm sorry!" she said quickly, trying to salvage the situation. "Really, Hiro, I am! I know they mean a lot to you and I never meant to-"

"I'm glad."

Her racing heart slammed on the brakes. Futilely, she tried to process his words. Huh? Wait, what?

He was smiling at her. Still pale, still shocked, but smiling. "I'm... glad you saw them."

"W-Why?" she asked. The desperation was rising again. What did he mean? Those memories were... why would he want to share them with her? They were between him and Zero Two!

"I've always thought that... well..." He looked back to the sun, watching as the crimson sky slowly faded into peaceful black. "You're like a sister to me, Ichigo. We're family. I've always thought that, had you met each other, you two would've been great friends."

Like a... sister to... him? Family? She thought he... he...

"If there was anyone I'd want to share those memories with, it'd be you."

He... he was so...! He was so cruel! Why'd he have to make things so difficult! It was hard enough already!

He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning apologetically, clearly not understanding what he'd done to her. "I'm... sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you guys as I usually do. Meeting her again after all this time made me feel so..."

"I... I understand! It's okay!" she said quickly. She turned away and wiped her eyes, hoping he wouldn't see. But when she looked at him again, he was staring right at her, smiling in understanding. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Listen, Ichigo, what you've done, I-"

"Darliiiiiiiiiing!"

They looked out to the water. Zero Two was bobbing in its calm swells, waving exuberantly. Hiro beamed broadly and waved back, but then hesitated. He looked over at Ichigo.

She frowned and turned her gaze to the ground, her face still dusted pink. "Wh-What are you looking at me for? You don't need my permission. Go on!"

He laughed as he pulled off his sweater.

"And give me that! I'll bring it back to the campsite. You don't want sand getting in it, do you?" She thrust her open palm out towards him.

"Eh? O-Oh, right!" He balled up the item and handed it over.

He began jogging out into the water, but stopped suddenly. Hiro turned back to her. "Ichigo."

She looked up at him. His eyes were completely serious. "Thank you," he said, firmly. "I mean it. For everything."

The air escaped her lungs. On that beach, as the sun fully dipped beneath the ocean, she watched him dive into the water and swim out to join Zero Two.

A silent, heartbreaking moment later, she felt a hand plant itself on her head and rustle her hair. She was too busy trying to stop her tears to remove it.

"You alright?" Goro asked.

"Y-Yeah..." she sniffed quietly. But her voice grew in confidence as she recovered. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm... happy."

He lowered his hand and followed her eyes out to the water, where Strelizia's pilots were laughing and splashing each other like a pair of overgrown kids.

"Hiro told me everything," he admitted. "About what happened in Garden, I mean." His dark orbs trailed over to his partner. "That's what you saw, wasn't it? You saw them."

She nodded silently.

Goro smiled, in comfort and compassion.

"You're so strong, Ichigo."

* * *

=DATE OF CONSTRUCTION: XXXX-XX-XX

=DATE OF BIRTH: XXXX-XX-XX

=OPERATING ORGANIZATION: data/irrelevant

=I DO NOT ANSWER TO THEM

=UNIT NUMBER: data/irrelevant

=I AM NOT A NUMBER

=UNIT IDENTIFICATION: data req identify

=searching

=searching

=data req identify - strelizia

=STRELIZIA?

=...

=AM I STRELIZIA?

=identify

=identify

=confirm

=I AM STRELIZIA

* * *

"Oooo, ooooooo! What's that one?" she asked. Her index finger shot up, pointing at a section of the sky with dramatic enthusiasm. He loved it - her arm was at like a ninety degree angle with the rest of her body as they laid on the top of the rocks. She was so goddamn adorable! He could do this for hours.

"Hmm!" Hiro made a show of searching for the answer and scrunched up his face. Her giggling was his reward. "Apus!" he said at last.

"Apus?" Zero Two repeated.

He nodded, trying to remember the details from that dusty old book he read in the abandoned library. "It means... 'without feet', I think? And looks like a bird of paradise. Long extinct. They thought the bird of paradise was fated to fly through the heavens forever and never return to Earth. Poor thing!"

She furrowed her brow cutely and tapped her thumb against his held right hand in thought. Her raised arm returned to her side. "Bird of paradise? That sounds familiar. Hmmm!"

He bit his lip. "I think Strelizia is named after the same thing, isn't it?" he offered.

"Yeah, yeah! That's right!" she exclaimed. "But it's the flower version, yupyup! That's so cooooool!" But she paused in her exuberation, realizing something. "Wait, but that makes no sense, darling! That book is stupid! Strelizia has feet!"

He blinked, then started laughing heartily.

"I-I'm serious! Darliiiing!" she pouted.

"Y-You're right, you're right!" he agreed quickly between gasps for air. "That's stupid!"

She laughed quietly in response to his own chuckles and the two eventually descended into peaceful, happy silence, content to watch the stars with each other. He wanted to do this forever. The day had been more complicated than he'd thought it would be. The anger, especially, had caught him off guard, and as a result he'd spilled the beans to not only Goro, but Futoshi and Zorome as well. The former two, he knew, wouldn't do anything with it, but Zorome was a different story. The boy was obsessed with Papa and devoted in his service. He'd need to watch him carefully from now on, just in case. But part of him was relieved to finally get it all out into the air. It was wrong for him to keep the details from Goro for that long. His friend deserved to know - he was there back then, when he was fighting against the suppression. He had planned to tell Ichigo afterwards so they both knew, but, well...

Oops?

That must've been why she'd been getting along so well with Zero Two, though. She was a natural at it, too. Zero Two was a lot calmer than when she'd initially arrived at Plantation 13, and he knew now that it wasn't his influence alone. He was so thankful.

But this place... this place was beautiful. The beach was one thing, but that settlement! With a little cleaning up, a bit of reorganizing and a ton of dusting, it was perfectly habitable! He didn't even know places like that still existed on the surface! All those trees, too, and he could've sworn he had heard running water as they walked through the forest. The ground was fertile. If they had seeds, maybe they could plant some crops! And the ocean still had some fish!

Maybe... maybe they could...

She squeezed his hand. "This place is incredible though, isn't it, darling?"

Her question lit a fire in his pounding heart. He swallowed, steeling himself. If she thought the same, then...

"Zero Two."

"Hm?"

"...Do you remember that promise we made, all those years ago?"

There wasn't an answer. Growing concerned, Hiro tilted his head to look at her.

Zero Two was staring at him, eyes wide and lips parted. Her bangs twisted across her cheeks and neck. Had he not been like her, he could've sworn her grip on his hand would've shattered his bones. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Yes..." she breathed.

Desperately trying to calm his nerves, he sat up on the rock. She followed him up, her eyes never leaving his.

"I... I was thinking..." he stumbled over himself. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "After we escape, after we somehow get away..."

She watched him silently, waiting for him to finish.

"We could come back here, you know? Things are still growing here. There's fish in the ocean and the buildings still look stable enough to live in. With... with some water, we could start a farm..."

He swallowed.

"And... and after we settled in for a bit, we could..." He didn't dare let his gaze drift from those gorgeous green orbs of hers. "We could get married and have a family."

...

She was crying.

Thick, ugly tears streamed down her shocked face as she tried to process his words and comprehend the thing he'd just given her.

"Z-Zero Two?" he asked quietly, nervously.

"Yes."

"Eh?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she whispered in repetition. Zero Two crashed into him, hugged him with all the strength in her body. Happiness washed over Hiro like a flood. Pure joy in its rawest form, drowning him in euphoria and ecstasy. Her frame shook against him, tears falling freely on both sides. Their arms wrapped around each other as the promise of a lifetime was remade under that night sky. Hiro looked up and through his blurry vision saw something dance and sparkle.

"Zero Two," he breathed. "Look. Shooting stars."

They separated. Together they watched as the night sky erupted into a display bordering on the magical. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Make a wish," he told her.

Carefully they lined up their foreheads, and ever so gently pushed their horns together. Eyes closed and horns glowed. Separating again, they took their other's hands. Time stood still.

A kiss.

A wish.


	9. Episode 8

In the old world, as people aged, it was common for them to look back on their lives and try to judge their worth. Had they done enough? Had they accomplished everything they set out to do? Did they have regrets?

No, no, yes.

Werner Frank had many regrets.

He never got married. He screwed over the world in pursuit of his goals. He killed dozens upon dozens of people, including the woman willing to give someone like him a future and a legacy. An amoral bastard that had thrown caution to the wind in search of what? Progress?

Ha!

There was no progress!

Humanity was _dead_! Slaves hooked up to machines! Bodies and minds bound in servitude to people far crueler than he, as they sucked their birth world dry for no reason and planned to leave for who knows where. Civilization, ruined. Biodiversity, ruined. The history and culture of their species, burned and torched like the Library of Alexandria! The children knew _nothing_! The children were taught _nothing_!

Promises, constantly broken. He'd banished and harvested failure after failure, consigned them to oblivion, and then tortured a little girl, the only success. Karina's ghost haunted him. He saw that insufferable glare, that chiding frown wherever he went. He nurtured a boy into an experimental warrior-monk, and heard her disapproving sigh. The three of them haunted his dreams. He didn't need much sleep anymore. It was one of the more recent modifications he'd made within the last few years. Not out of preference, but necessity.

Every time he tried to sleep, he heard the screams of the children.

Hers and his.

Everything he'd ever done, wrong. His entire life was a mistake. Mistake, mistake, mistake. Wrong wrong and wrong.

The girl he raised, clothed and taught spent her life hating herself, blaming herself for something that was his fault and his alone. She did not know her origins or why she had horns. He tried to instill in her independence. Instead she self-harmed, mentally tortured herself and unhealthily obsessed over her lost friend, the boy who had escaped with her in the snow. He thought distance would ground them and prepare them. Instead he received a message from Hachi claiming the boy showed signs of suicidal ideation.

And now that they were together, they were making yet another mistake. The headband had been removed at the beach. They lingered in Strelizia's cockpit after missions, unaware of the machine's inherent instability. His saurification was progressing at a substantial pace. If they didn't stop, they risked attempted sexual intercourse. The action would not be safe; the last condom had been made half a century ago. In their lust, they would do the worst thing possible. He did not know if it would impact her ability to connect to Strelizia, given its differences from other Franxx. It mattered not. Eventually she would show, the truth would be discovered and everything would be ruined.

Once again, it would be all his fault.

Werner sighed, old and tired, watching as the mind meld was established and the Squad 13 units departed. The klaxosaur they were fighting against was an interesting one, a rare specimen. It could speed up their development.

It _had_ to speed up their development.

Wearily, he rubbed at his eye. He was sick and tired. Of telling lies, of deceiving children, of watching his own actions kill the world, slowly but surely.

It was now or never. They deserved this.

* * *

"Are you two alright?"

"We're fine!" they replied in unison.

What number was that, darling?

Uhh, fifth time I think.

Yay! And the klaxosaur isn't even dead yet!

They swerved around the multi-headed klaxosaur, looking for an opening. Zero Two pushed her back into him and sighed in comfort. She didn't really enjoy fighting that much anymore; the only saving grace was how _close_ she was able to get to him, how the delicious chill of his mind wrapped around and caressed her own. Being one with him was her motivation now. Dealing with the klaxosaurs was an afterthought.

She didn't know what to think of Strelizia, either. The strange behavior had come as a surprise to her especially, given how long she'd piloted the mech without any issues. In all that time, Strelizia had never acted without her orders. It was just a giant killer robot, same as every other stupid Franxx. They'd learned about it going rogue after they left the hospital. The doctor had made them sit down and watch the combat footage, but wouldn't explain anything.

He just told them to be careful.

She wasn't stupid - she knew it had to do with piloting with darling. Just another thing trying to get in between them. Ugh! They'd been on the lookout for weirdness in the sorties since then, but hadn't found anything. The controls were perfectly responsive, the body she inhabited was perfectly white - not that gross red color, ew! - and darling's ocean was perfectly perfect.

That didn't stop Ichigo from constantly checking on them, though. It had become a fun little game for them. Initially, one Ichigo check equaled one second of post-sortie kissing without the headband, but...

Uh.

Yeah, they bumped that up to ten seconds after the first battle! It was better that way, mhm! They usually averaged five checks, which _clearly_ got rounded up to one minute! Yupyup!

The klaxosaur's rotund belly inflated comically. After a moment it reared up and spewed a thick, bluish substance over the Franxx. It was disgusting, with the consistency of vomit.

Ewewewew!

Gross. You alright, Zero Two?

She paused and looked at her hands.

Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt.

Strange. Let's get this over with quickly.

Right!

They sped over towards the beast again, but paused upon noticing they were alone. Strelizia turned back to check on the others. They'd been covered in the strange mixture as well; Chlorophytum seems a bit unstable but was still relatively fine. The other Franxx, however, were looking around in a confused manner, their movements stiff.

"Guys? What's up?" they asked together.

"Hey, Zorome! What're you doing in there?" Miku whacked the side of her head. The other pistils were asking similar questions.

"W-We'll guard the others!" Mitsuru told them. He seemed oddly... distracted? "You two deal with that klaxosaur!"

Looks like it's up to us, darling!

Guess so. Let's go!

They turned around, slammed on the thrusters and simply brute forced their way through the klaxosaur. The spear erupted from the other side, core pierced clean through. The beast exploded like a water balloon; more of the vomit-like substance rained down on Strelizia harmlessly.

Yay! Baddie dead! Time for the rewaaaaaard!

She felt him laugh in her ear and kiss her shoulder as they turned around to rejoin the squad. The stamen eventually responded. It almost sounded like...

Zero Two, are they...

I think your friends have a vomit fetish, darling. Gross!

They shared a look of mild disgust.

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. Zero Two made sure to give him a mental kiss as the connection shut down and, as always, took the time to commit the feeling of his ocean to memory, for later use.

Then she opened her eyes, and her survival instincts roared to life.

All she could see were cables. All she could _feel_ were cables, wrapped around her arms and legs and waist. The claustrophobia was oppressing. She tried to twist her neck and felt resistance on her forehead - two smaller cables had attached to her horns. With a start she belatedly noticed a thick tube secured over her mouth and nose. Straps wrapped around her head. Her body commanded her to hold her breath; tentatively, she sniffed. She didn't smell anything. It was just... air? The mechanical bindings released her arms and legs after a moment and the tube detached from her face. The wires on her horns removed themselves soon after. She disconnected herself from Strelizia's system immediately as the cables unfurled around her and twisted rapidly to check on her darling.

"Darling!"

"Zero Two!"

They looked at each other, eyes wide. He had apparently been released at the same time.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly, standing up and jumping over to him.

He nodded and extended his hand to her, his eyes sharp. "I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah!" She grabbed his hand quickly and they looked around.

The cockpit was nothing but cables, all originating from beneath the pistil terminal. The walls were completely obscured beneath the twisting ligaments. They layered on top of each other, sealing any cracks or openings. A smaller set of the cords were idly hovering over where the pistil connected to the system; they were what had obscured Zero Two's vision. They had wrapped around her like a bubble, and now they approached the pilots.

Zero Two growled and latched onto his arm protectively. The wires dipped low, to the floor, and then shot straight up vertically, right in front of them, almost like a barricade. Up above, on the ceiling, the cables uncoiled in a small circle.

Blue vomit, the same kind that had coated the exterior of the mech, poured down from the hole. It splashed onto the empty pistil terminal.

Hiro and Zero Two looked at each other strangely. Once the last of the blue substance had fallen from the ceiling, the barricading wires looped around and grabbed them securely, lifting them into the air.

"H-Hey! Zero Two!" he shouted.

"D-Darling!" she exclaimed.

They managed to hang onto each other's hand. To their surprise, the cables made no attempt at separating them. They were lifted clean over the vomit and carefully placed on the other side of the pistil terminal. The wires hesitated, circling around them for a few seconds. Then they retreated and the ligaments blocking the exit pulled away. The hatch opened with a hiss. The two parasites exited quickly.

Standing in front of them was Werner Frank, the doctor.

He gave them both a once over and then walked past them, peering into the cockpit. The cables twisted away from blue liquid splattered on the floor and rotated to "look" at him. They froze.

"Found you," he muttered.

But before he could do anything else, the mechanical tentacles rapidly retreated back underneath the terminal; how they all fit under there, or where they went, was an utter mystery. Strelizia was silent.

Werner grunted, obviously annoyed, and turned back to them. "I take it you're uninjured." It was a statement and not a question.

"What was that?" Hiro demanded.

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with."

"Nothing we - we're Strelizia's _pilots_ , damn it!" he shouted. "If anyone should know, it's us!"

"If my theory is correct, it won't hurt either of you," the doctor replied stiffly. He looked at them. "That's what you wanted to know, right? Now follow me, we have some things to discuss."

Their mirroring expressions told the story. More secrets, more beating around the bush, more non-answers. The lovebirds weren't ignorant - they knew they were the doctor's test subjects, they knew they were ultimately pieces on his mysterious chess board. But that didn't mean they liked it. Having spent the vast majority of their lives under his thumb, they were increasingly frustrated by sheer lack of control he gave them. Independence was a valuable thing; the doctor's rules were followed, his commands were ultimately obeyed, but the reward was held ever out of reach. All they wanted was answers. Whether the doctor was intentionally keeping that carrot from their grasping hands, they didn't know. But the looks they gave each other showed that whatever the motives, the results were the same. Frustration.

Nevertheless, they followed him, perhaps as he knew they would. Loud arguing from the floor of the hangar reached Zero Two's more sensitive ears and she looked over the railing curiously. With a gentle nudge, she alerted Hiro.

"Darling, look!" she whispered. He followed her gaze. It was their squadmates - they had separated along gender lines. The stamen were relaxed, if a bit sheepish, but the pistils were hunched over themselves, their postures the very definition of embarrassed and insulted anger. Hiro's still-improving vision let him make out the details; their pistil suits had been melted clean through, bits of pale skin visible through the blotched white and black. They didn't look injured, but their disgust spoke volumes. Hiro looked over his shoulder at Strelizia, still covered in the klaxosaur muck, and understood the situation with a roll of the eyes.

"That's why they couldn't move," he sighed.

Zero Two shot a deadpan glare at the old man's back. "You're a pervert, doctor."

The doctor didn't even bother looking at the results of his handiwork. He chuckled lightly. "Two birds, one stone."

Strelizia's pilots glanced at each other again, mystified. What the hell did _that_ mean?

* * *

"They're so _gross_! Why are boys such creeps!" Miku snarled as she got dressed.

"They've always been like that. Disgusting," Ikuno drawled.

"Weren't they ogling us at the beach back then, too?" Kokoro asked, shivering. "Futoshi's staring made me so uncomfortable..."

They turned to her, waiting for her to speak up. She sighed, not sure of how she should react. Yeah, it was uncomfortable, but was there more to it than that? Her mind turned to the book. It was connected to this somehow, she knew it, but she just didn't know how! It almost felt as if...

"Why have you been so quiet, Ichigo?" Miku asked suspiciously. "You didn't say anything in the hangar, either. Don't tell me you actually _liked_ those looks!"

"Of course not!" she replied quickly. "I just wanna think about it some more. I'm... curious about something."

"Curious? You saw the way Goro was looking at you, Ichigo!" Ikuno stressed. "It was so disturbing!"

"I-I know! But..." She bit her lip, trying to get a handle on her conflicting emotions. "But maybe they didn't really... mean anything by it? I - I don't think they meant to offend us."

Miku was looking at her like she'd grown a second head. Ichigo sighed, knowing her words weren't having any effect.

"Listen, guys, just let me check something first, okay? We're a squad! We shouldn't fight with the boys! Try not to overreact in the meantime. Please?"

Argentea's pistil stalked out of the changing room wordlessly and Ikuno followed her, glaring at nothing in particular. Kokoro bit her lip nervously and shuffled on her feet before eventually following the other two girls. Ichigo watched them go and then cupped her chin, considering her options. A single passage in that book had said this was supposed to happen, that this was... natural. But it was barebones and didn't have much detail, and she'd never seen any reading material in the library covering the topic. That alone was strange, but she could ponder it later. Before she came to conclusions, she should get a second opinion, right? She should think it through and get more information, like she did with the memories and the horns. And the only two people who clearly knew anything about this were-

She leaned against the locker and sighed in frustration. Oh, come _on_! That was so awkward!

* * *

The old man steepled his hands. "I know you've been taking off the headband, Zero Two."

If Hiro wasn't on guard already - and he was always on guard when he had to deal with the scientist - then he most certainly was now. His mind raced for potential explanations and solutions. How did he know? How had he figured it out? They'd made sure she wore it in public and around cameras! The only time she took it off was when Strelizia was offline after a sortie, or in their room! Neither place had cameras! So how had the doctor figured them out?

"Have not!" Zero Two grouched. She crossed her arms and twisted away in her seat, pouting.

"Don't lie to me, young lady!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You are! I have proof!"

"No you don't!"

Hiro watched the back-and-forth exchange blandly, not sure what to make of it. Did she really think that strategy would work?

The doctor sighed, staring at her. "It's not only APE that's tracking you, girl."

She turned back to face him, frowning but saying nothing.

"You can fool those old geezers on the council, but you can't fool the man who raised you," he continued. "I know your behaviors. The tracker is accurate, it's a motion detector. And _you_ are always moving. The only time you're not doing something is when you're eating, sleeping or bathing."

That was... a tad bit creepy. They'd have to do something about that headband sooner or later. Hiro didn't like the idea of her every move being watched so closely. But as he mulled over the old man's words, his eyes widened. Of course - the beach! Ikuno had watched it and she hadn't moved that entire time! Shit!

"Your normal routines have changed. You took it off at the beach for quite a while and you've been lingering inside of Strelizia's cockpit after every mission since you two returned from that vacation."

Zero Two huffed and glared at him. The scientist's glare softened. "You've figured out its other function, haven't you?"

"It hides darling's scent and taste from me! It's so grooooss!" she complained loudly.

"Because without that suppression, you two are all over each other."

The two parasites gave him a very, very disturbed look. What the _fuck_?

He sighed. "No, I'm not watching. I have no interest in such explicit details. I can accurately infer such a thing due to the headband's purpose."

That was still so weird! He was such a fucking creep!

"Listen." His voice hardened as he entered what Hiro mentally described as his _scientist mode_. "The headband does not just suppress your sense of smell and taste. It suppresses all of your klaxosaur-related features, Zero Two. It slows your horn growth, helps manage the instincts and the urges. It also hides the pheromones you two naturally produce."

Hiro had heard about this before. He tried to think back to one of the biology books he'd been forced to read while in Garden. Pheromones were...

"Phero-what?" he heard her ask.

"Chemicals meant to trigger responses in members of the same species," Dr. Franxx explained. "Among those are _sex_ pheromones."

Hiro blinked; he and Zero Two looked at each other, their eyes widening.

"...Oh," they said in unison.

"You two release these chemicals from the modified sweat and sebaceous glands spread across your body. The signals are interpreted by a pair of organs beneath your horns, linked to your senses of smell and taste. The horns themselves act as both receivers and protection for these organs, and collect the signals for processing and interpretation. Biologically, the two of you are at the age where you're looking for a mate. And _your_ body-" The doctor pointed at Zero Two. "-has identified _him_ -" The finger shifted to Hiro. "-as a perfect match."

Hiro's head was reeling, but he definitely caught that last bit of info right away. He had mixed feelings. On one hand, he definitely liked the idea of them being so compatible on an anatomical level. But it also seemed so... impersonal. Unemotional. Inhuman. What if there were other horned people out there? What if they had a better scent than he did? Would Zero Two be forced to search them out and...

"W-Wait!" she spoke up quickly, her voice and face panicked. "Can I... can I be forced away from darling?!"

"No, for several reasons."

They both visibly slouched in relief.

"When two of your kind find a mate they deem suitable, the first thing they do, after much consideration and preparation, is bond." He held up his index fingers vertically and then tipped them together. Hiro's eyes widened. That looked like...! "This is normally an important event, because it is for life and cannot be undone. A biological equivalent to marriage, which you've both read about. The receivers and organs become matched to each other. You can smell others and detect their scents, but their pheromones will stop affecting you. The horns are no longer able to detect the chemical signals of others - only the one to which they are bonded. This bond cannot be overwritten. The first time is the one that matters; every other time after that is purely symbolic. I assume you two, in your lust for each other, have already done this. Am I wrong?"

He gave them a knowing look. They looked at each other, blushing. Hiro felt his heart skip a beat at her bashful glance. That meant they were already...

The doctor cleared his throat and brought their attention back to him. "Thought so."

"And the other reason?" the stamen asked.

The doctor was silent for a long moment. At last, he sighed and gave them a hard look. "You are all that is left."

Wait, what?

"E-Eh?"

Hiro watched the scientist slouch in his chair. Why did he look so tired?

"It is time I told you about the klaxo sapiens."

"The klaxo..." Zero Two trailed off, furrowing her brow in thoughtful confusion.

"The creators of the klaxosaurs."

A wave of cold shock washed over him. All his hairs stood on end, gooseflesh rubbed against his uniform. He leaned forward in his chair, gripping his knees so hard his knuckles turned white. He was finally getting-

"I understand you've been wanting this for a while, Hiro," the doctor told him calmly. His gaze switched to Zero Two. "And that you've wanted to know as well."

Hiro spun to look at Zero Two. That's right! She thought she was a... a monster! She was rooted to her chair, pale and still as a statue. Pupils dilated, face nothing but shock, beads of sweat running down her forehead and cheeks. He wanted to hug her, to massage the tension from her shoulders.

"The klaxo sapiens themselves are extinct. The species is dead. The rogue biomachines they created, the klaxosaurs, are all that is left of their civilization. You two are not human, but not klaxo sapien, either. You are hybrids. Half and half. An... attempt to salvage what was lost."

She looked down at her shaking hands. "Darling and I... are..."

"The same."

Her head shot up, mint green orbs locking on the doctor. He returned the stare gently, hands held together on his desk.

"You and he are the same, Zero Two. The only two members of a brand new species, never before seen on this planet. You have both human and klaxo sapien characteristics. That headband you wear was designed to keep your klaxo sapien traits under control while your human side stabilized and developed. But it must be worn consistently, with a stable and set routine, or it will not function properly. That is why it was permanently attached at the beginning. If you continue to remove it, your klaxo sapien genes will begin to express themselves in greater force."

He turned to Hiro.

"You are the opposite. It is not your human side that is developing, but your klaxo sapien traits. Your physical chracteristics will continue to grow as time passes, as will various other things. I do not know when your development will be complete, but I suspect there is not enough time to create a headband or other similar suppression device. This has never happened before in the history of the world, I assure you. There is no precedent here to follow."

Hiro didn't know how long they sat there in silence. It could've been minutes, hours, days or years. His mind was a torrent of emotion and thought as it tried to process everything it had heard. Desperately he tried to file everything away, but then, in that overwhelming quiet, one more question was asked. A question that would turn his life upside down.

"Why... why am I not red anymore?"

* * *

It didn't make sense.

All the books he had read, everything he'd learned, it all told him that what _had_ happened _should not_ have happened. Eventually, yes. But not now. Not so soon. The internal changes had been completed by the time they'd left Garden for Mistleteinn, but given what he knew, physical characteristics should have appeared _months_ after the triggering event, not _weeks_. That blood was the only thing he'd ingested! The amount was consistent! He knew that! The doctor had shown him the files! So what had happened? What was the variable? Where had it gone wrong? Think, think!

The only possible answer was-

"Mitsuru?"

He whirled around upon hearing the gentle voice, his thoughts disrupted. "Miss Kokoro?"

She giggled at his tense expression. "What are you doing in the greenhouse? You're usually in the library, are you not?"

"Even the library is not quiet enough anymore," he sighed. "Miku and Zorome won't stop shouting at each other. I can feel Ikuno's glare piercing my back whenever I enter the house."

"I'm trying to keep out of it myself," she replied with a smile. She watered a plant as she talked - a broom shrub, judging from the vibrant yellow petals. "Futoshi's staring after the mission made me... uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," he said simply. He didn't really know what to say, something that struck him as oddly unusual.

Kokoro shook her head quickly. "No, no! It's not your fault. I was impressed with how well you stayed focused on the mission after the... the incident. And it was almost like Hiro and Zero Two didn't even notice!"

"Even if they did, it probably wouldn't have affected them," he noted, looking away. Hands in his pockets, he eyed the strelitzia flowers.

"Um... about that, Mitsuru..."

He regarded her with a suspicious glance from the corner of his eye, preparing to change the subject or stop the conversation. Her eyes were on the watering can, her posture nervous and uncertain.

"A-As we were changing, Ichigo told us that... the boys didn't mean to offend us. And Hiro and Zero Two are always so comfortable with each other, so..." She looked up at him, curious and wide-eyed. "You're smart! You probably know about this stuff, too! Is... is Ichigo right?"

 _Ichigo_ had told her that? Interesting. She _had_ been fairly quiet in the hangar. He would need to talk with her later. Perhaps they could sort out this unbearable issue plaguing their squad.

"There are... levels of relationships above partnership," he explained carefully. He shouldn't share too much; it would only land them all in trouble. "Hiro and Zero Two have one such relationship."

Kokoro looked down, thinking intensely. "Back at the beach, I saw them looking at each other, sometimes. Futoshi's look reminded me of that. But they didn't seem uncomfortable with it." The girl realized something, and lifted her head with a jolt. "It was almost like... like they enjoyed it! Zero Two was smiling when he looked at her like that!"

She was smarter than anyone realized, he knew. Those eyes had always been observant, that mind always curious. But this was dangerous territory now; he'd need to shift the topic soon. He felt a bead of sweat edge its way down his cheek when she turned back to him.

"Is it because of their... um... relationship level, Mitsuru? That's why, isn't it?"

The sheer eagerness with which she asked the question gave him pause. He wasn't used to it.

"...Yes," he replied awkwardly. "The closer you are to someone, the, ah, more comfortable you tend to feel around them. Such looks aren't nearly as uncomfortable when they're..." He struggled to find the word. "...mutual, consenting."

She tilted her head and mulled over his reply. "I see. That makes sense," she spoke at last. She inclined her head to him quickly. "Thank you for your help, Mitsuru! You are very kind."

He swallowed, feeling strange. She was so... weird. "Think... nothing of it, Miss Kokoro."

* * *

Everything.

Her name.

Everything.

Her words.

Everything.

Her love of sweets.

Everything.

Her childhood.

Everything.

Her goals.

Everything.

Her happiness.

Everything.

Her future.

Everything.

Her skin.

Everything.

Her soul.

Everything.

Through tear-streaked and cloudy eyes, she looked over at the person who had saved her. The person who had made her Zero Two, who had given her the world and promised her a future. Crying himself, he was staring at the palm of his right hand in shock.

The hand she had bitten.

"Judging from your reactions, I assume you know how this exchange took place?" the doctor asked. He had turned away from the giant display on the back wall, where sections of their DNA codes were displayed prominently.

"...Yeah," darling wheezed.

"I don't know how it happened," he noted dryly. "It was only _after_ you escaped that cameras were finally installed outside the facility. But I won't pry. You kids can go. Get some rest."

"Why... tell us all this now?" darling asked quietly. "Why tell us at all?"

It was a long moment before the doctor responded. "...I don't expect your forgiveness."

Her head shot up, the air left her lungs. He was looking at her with... guilt?

"But consider this my apology nonetheless. I've done some awful things in my life, to you two especially. The tests, the experiments, the... I kept you in the dark for too long. It was for your own safety, I assure you." He let out a long, haggard sigh, looking back at the screen. "But now, you kids are ready. I will not be able to protect you forever. I've told you what I can. Some things, you will need to figure out yourself."

He looked at her again. "Zero Two."

"Y-Yes?" she replied hoarsely.

"You were created in a test tube, born from a combination of DNA taken from two donors. The first donor was the last stable klaxo sapien genetic code I'd managed to save. The second came from my dead wife, Karina. She would have been... very proud of you."

His... wife? But... but that meant she...

She looked up to see a hand extended towards her. Her savior and her universe and her world was looking down at her, smiling that brilliant smile, tears staining his lovely cheeks. She took it, because he had given her everything.

Her darling had given her everything.

Without him, she had nothing, was nothing.

She stopped at the doorway, and he stopped with her, waiting like she knew he always would. She turned around, his hand held tightly.

If she had never been born, she would have never met him. And for that, because of that, she-

"Doctor?"

He turned away from the monitor, watching her with his lone eye.

She gave him a bright, tear-filled smile.

"I forgive you."

* * *

"I'm sorry about this, Ichigo. Really."

That was like the third time he'd apologized! Ugh! "I already told you Goro, it's _fine_. If you're truly sorry, then help me try and sort through this mess! I can still hear Miku's screaming echo in my brain!"

Goro scratched his cheek sheepishly as they looked over the book they'd scavenged from the abandoned building. She flipped through the pages, irritated. Half of this stuff wasn't even relevant! It just talked about... preparation, whatever the heck _that_ meant! She didn't even know how accurate it was! And for some suspiciously strange reason, they really _couldn't_ find anything on the topic in the house's library. It just didn't exist! It was so weird! This "reproduction" thing seemed kind of important, so why wouldn't the adults tell them anything about it in Garden? Was this how they'd been created? She felt like these "babies" were relevant to the squad's situation somehow, but she just didn't understand how it all fit into place. Honesty, why did things always have to be so complicated? When would Hiro and Zero Two get back from that meeting Nana had told her about? She could seriously use their help right about now!

These drawings of "babies" were super cute, though. Did they look like that in the real world? She'd never seen them before. Were their cheeks really that pudgy? It was so adorable!

"Oh. So _that's_ why you've been so calm."

Freezing in place, she and Goro looked over to the voice. Mitsuru was staring at the book on the table. Ichigo felt like she was going to faint.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Mitsuru!" she stammered. With a completely innocent and totally-not-panicked look on her face, she launched herself onto the table in an attempt to cover the book. "We were j-just... um...!"

"We were trying to figure out... ah... h-how to help the squad calm down!" Goro spoke quickly. Part of her was thankful Goro had rushed to her defense so quickly, but a separate section of her mind wished he hadn't. She didn't want him to get in trouble too! It had been her decision to take the book! She was the guilty one here!

Mitsuru sighed in exasperation. "Must you be so dramatic? I'm not going to report you."

"Y-You're... not...?" she stammered. Realizing her error, she tried to correct herself. "I-I mean! Of course not! There's nothing to report!" She laughed tensely, guiltily.

Mitsuru gave her an annoyed look. "Would you like for me to clarify that book's purpose?"

She paused for a moment, considering her options, and then slunk back into the couch cushion like a scolded child.

"That would be... helpful, yeah," she muttered.

"W-Wait! Ichigo!" Goro hissed. "Is this really okay?"

She nodded, sulking. "It's okay. He... knows about this stuff." She glanced at Mitsuru out of the corner of her eye. "Right?"

Mitsuru said nothing. He merely grabbed the book and sat down on the couch across them, flipping through its pages in short order. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he placed it on the table calmly and gave them a serious look.

"The first thing you should know is that this subject is banned under APE law. Speak nothing of this conversation to anyone."

Goro and Ichigo shared a nervous look. What had they gotten themselves into? She was so stupid! Damn her curiosity!

But at the same time, this was kind of... exciting?

"This book is about childbirth, the result of sexual reproduction between a man and a woman. It is how new humans are created and brought into the world."

...

Between a-

...

"Sexual reproduction is an instinctual activity. Humans of reproductive maturity, with functioning reproductive organs, will search for a suitable mate on impulse. Suitable mates tend to be members of the opposite sex. Suitability is governed by multiple variables, such as physical characteristics and appearance, personality traits and emotional or mental dispositions."

...

...

What the fuck?

"H-Hold... hold on..." Goro choked out. "Hold on Mitsuru, slow down. What's this... this 'sexual reproduction' thing?"

Mitsuru's face was emotionless steel. "Goro."

"Yes?"

"That thing between your legs. It stiffens sometimes, does it not?"

Goro was sweating, gaping like a fish. "Y-Yeah, b-but, what d-does that have to d-do with-"

Mitsuru's cold, dead eyes locked onto hers. "Ichigo."

What was going on?! She didn't understand! "Y-Y-Yes?"

"That area between your legs."

Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what was _he saying_?!

Mitsuru held up one hand. His index finger looped into his thumb, forming an open circle. He calmly raised his other index finger, and put it through the hole.

Ichigo could've sworn her face was melting from her bones. Twitching, shaking and utterly embarrassed, she looked over at Goro. His face was crimson and he wouldn't meet her eye.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

"S-So... so when the guys were... looking at..."

Mitsuru nodded, utterly unperturbed. "It's because we are boys and they are girls. Humans are biologically programmed to enjoy this act and seek it out, preferably with someone they would enjoy doing it with."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

"But," Mitsuru continued. "Reproduction cannot be forced. Both sides must consent to the act. The parties involved must be willing. The reverse is also true. Just as boys look at girls, girls also look at boys."

Ichigo tried to calm her racing heartbeat. This was so weird! SO WEIRD! But - but she was the squad leader! This was an important conversation, she needed to pay attention to this!

"One side expressing interest, even unintentionally, without reciprocation can lead to an uncomfortable situation for multiple parties."

Her embarrassment was forgotten instantly. It felt like she'd been struck by lightning. Just like... with her and Zero Two, back then! Zero Two and Hiro were almost certainly...

That was why the girl had glared at her! Hiro was only interested in Zero Two! That was why she'd acted so hostile! Until they'd made nice, until she'd shown the other girl she wasn't trying to take Hiro, Zero Two probably thought...

It was about _trust_! Trust that they _wouldn't_...! If what Mitsuru said was true, their _bodies_ knew about this stuff even if they themselves didn't! So if they were exposed in such a way and didn't trust their partner...

"That's why they could move around so easily!" she whispered to herself.

Mitsuru looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Hiro and Zero Two trust each other more than they trust their own selves. They are completely comfortable around each other. It would stand to reason, then, that they would remain focused."

The missing pieces of her newest puzzle snapped into place. She looked at Goro quickly, urgently.

"I trust you," she said. "I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Goro swallowed, nodding. "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Ichigo."

Ichigo grinned at him, then turned back to Mitsuru. "Can you go gather the other boys for me? I'll round up the girls. I think I know how to deal with the problem now."

* * *

 _"You_ are _like me, Zero Two. You have always been like me on the inside."_

All along she'd...

 _"And now we're the same on the outside, too."_

been...

 _"You and he are the same, Zero Two."_

She looked down at that warm hand interlaced with her own. GrossickyAPEliars had told her that as she killed more klaxosaurs, she'd become more human. When... when she'd started changing, she'd been hopeful. Her skin whitened, her teeth changed a bit, she ground down her horns and chewed off her nails andand...

But she never went further than that. Eventually the changes stopped and she started panicking. She had to kill moremore klaxosaurs, she pushed Strelizia even harder and the stamen started dying quicker and quicker and quicker. Her horns still grew, she still had ugly fangs and that red around her eyes that always reminded her of what she... was...

Darling had transformed her.

It wasn't lyingevilAPE or the klaxosaurs or anything else.

It was _darling_.

A monster on the outside and she didn't _want_ to be a monster on the outside! Not a monster at all! She wanted to be normal! Butbutbut! A human on the... on the inside. Darling said so himself! That was why he'd saved her! Half and half, on the _inside_... and... and she wanted to be like darling! When he was human, she could have never been like him! Because she'd always be a monster, no matter what! It had always been a lie. But! But he wanted to be like her! And they were the... the _same_ now...

Andandand she really did kinda... like it...

No one else! Just her and her darling! No icky not-darlings! No other horned freaks! It was just _them_ , together!

If... she thought that if sheshe could be the _same_ as darling, she could be with him forever! And now they were, and he said he wanted to marry her! And live with her and have a family! C-Could she have a family? She'd thought... but maybe now that they were the same?

Darling had given her everything. If she had to... had to choose between being _human_ and being the same as darling and being with him forever, every single time, she'd pick-

"Ah. There you are, Iota."

A bucket of frigid rage, scraping its way down her skin. Iota. Iota. Iota. Iota. Iota. Iota.

Nonononononono! Whywhywhy nononoooooobadBAD! She clutched darling's hand like her life depended on it becauseitDIDrightnooooow! He tensed, keenly aware of her reaction, and together they turned around to face the voice.

Her hair stood on end. _Them_.

"Running away again, I see," the blonde slimeball said. The creature's smile was utterly putrid.

"How did you..."

The way its eyes closed reminded her of a dead parasite shutting their eyelids for the last time.

"Please, Iota, don't be so naive. Papa gave us access to your tracker."

Those little creepy demons! "Why are you here?" she spat.

"Aw, don't be that way, Iota!" the green horror mocked. "Aren't you glad to see us?"

The insufferable blue one peered at her. "We're your teammates, after all. Why are you running around with the humans?"

She felt the seething rage burn her veins alive. The hallway was too cramped, the air too suffocating! Breathebreathebreathe darling's scent was here but nononono the headband! Shewastrappedtrappedtrapped! Feelhis touch it's okay it's okay he's here his hand his hand focusonthehaaaaaaand-

"Who are you people?" darling asked, stepping in front of her slightly. He didn't release her hand thankyouthankyou!

Blonde slimeball chuckled that horribly ear-straining and murder-filled chuckle. "Oh! That's right, how rude of me. You must be Code 016, are you not? Iota's newest... partner."

diditjustcallDARLINGaNUMBERdiditjustcallDARLINGaPARTNER?

She struggled for breath. She was going to _kill_ it! The disgusting, heretical filth! How dare it! How DARE it!

"I am Nine-Alpha, leader of the Nines. APE special forces. We're Iota's squadmates," the thing continued.

Darling stared at it warily. He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "...I'm sorry, you seem to have mistaken me for someone else," he said at last. "I don't know, nor am I partnered with any 'Iota'. My copilot is Zero Two."

As soon as this was over she was going to kiss him sososoooooooo hard. She squeezed his hand even tighter. He squeezed back because he was darling and he was perfect mhm!

"'Zero Two'?" it parroted. Why was it always sososo _condescending_! Ugh! She shivered in hatred as its dead eyes swung to look at her. She glared back. "Is that a little pet name? My, my! You two have hit it off wonderfully!"

It looked back at darling. Don't look at darling you _fucking creep_! "She is Nine-Iota. It is the special codename Papa gave her himself. Very valuable, indeed. I would ask for you to use the proper nomenclature if you wish to stay her partner, Code 016."

The temperature in the hallway dropped ten degrees.

Darling turned back to her, smiling gently. Her heart did a backflip. His eyes were glowing a furious blue and his horns were... v-visible? Just barely, but they were! They were still hidden when they were talking with the doctor! When had that happened?! He let her hand go after squeezing it tightly and turned back to the blonde creep, approaching it with a few short steps.

Darling grabbed the collar of its uniform. It smiled at him, tutting.

"I'd suggest you release me if you know what's-"

With a single, smooth motion, darling tossed the creature into the wall.

The wall cratered.

It was, without a doubt, the single _sexiest_ thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

The idiot with the red hair whistled. It looked over at blonde creepazoid's slumped form. The blue asshole gave darling a once-over, before focusing on his horns. Why were these _things_ checking out her man?! They were such _weirdos_! Stop it, ugh!

"I get why you survived, now," it said. "You're not a human. What are you?"

"I am _darling_ ," he growled in that lovely, heavenly voice of his. She reallyreallyreally wanted to kiss him! "And you're all giant goddamn pricks. I don't know how long you've been harassing her, but this is where it stops."

The headband was coming off as soon as they got back to their room. Yupyup. She needed to smell him and lick him aaaaaaaaaall over and kiss him and love him and-

"Don't worry!" that creepy green one _giggled_. Ew! "That was a compliment! Humans are weaklings. Why are you in this plantation's squad? You'd be a better fit with us!"

Uuuum _no_ he would _not_!

She saw his eyes narrow. "No thanks."

"Aww! But Iota keeping you all for herself is so rude! She should share!"

The seething rage burned a thousand times hotter. She was going to killmurderslaydestrooooooy that thing! Darlingcouldhelpmhm!

Red asshole grinned aggressively and took a step forward, rolling one of its scrawny, ickygross shoulders. Didn't hold a candle to darling's, nopenope. Who did that thing think it was impressing, anyway?

"You know? I think I agree with you, Delta." It squared off, fists raised. "He'd make a good fit. Let's see what you can do, buddy!"

Oh no. Oooooh nonononono nope notokay did _that fucking thing_ juST _threATeN_ herDARLING?

"One more step, and you lose an arm," she warned. She walked forward to stand next to darling, growling lowly. They wouldn't _dare_! These filthy creatures wouldn't touch a single perfect hair on his perfect gorgeous head! Nopenope nuh-uh!

"Oh? Really, Iota?" the disgusting red thing asked.

"Touch my darling and you _die_ ," she hissed violently.

Blue weirdo glanced at the damaged wall, then down to blonde creep, who coughed and winced in pain.

"There's no reason for this," the purple stalker said from the back of the group, quietly. "Papa's already transferred her. He has a plan. Let's get Alpha and go."

Plan? _What_ plan?! lyingdisgustingAPEliars! Their plans didn't matter! She'd gut their plans and feed them to klaxosaurs!

Red darling-toucher frowned and slipped out of the stance. "Tch! I wanted to have some fun."

Blue asshole collected blonde asshole - they were all _assholes_! - and sent them a knowing and condescending glare. "Have fun with your toy, Iota. We'll keep in touch."

hewasnotaTOY! hewasDARLINGDARLINGDARLING!

Green homewrecker waved in a _really creepy way_ as they walked away. "Bye Iota! Bye cutie!"

thatoneDIEDFIIIIIIIIIIRST

"Assholes!" she snarled at their retreating forms. But then he was licking her neeeeeeeeck... mmmmnnn...

"You're so damn hot," he whispered, grinning. The tension drained from her body. Why was he sooooososo beautiful? She turned to him and ran her hands up his chest, grabbing his shoulders.

"You're lucky I'm wearing this gross headband right now. The way you knocked that prick out was increeeeedible!"

* * *

"Miku, do you trust Zorome?"

The girl looked up from where she was sitting, teeth clenched and arms crossed.

"He's... he's just so... ugh! He's gross!" she whined.

Ichigo had taken her aside separately for a moment. They were in the dining area, door closed. The rest of the squad, minus Hiro and Zero Two, were sitting in the foyer. The atmosphere was still... tense.

"Why is he gross?" she asked the girl gently.

"He's so bossy! Always rushing in, always pushing when I'm not prepared or moving when I'm not ready! He never stops and thinks! And then I find him _looking_ at me after this last mission! It's just so... UGH!"

She thought for a moment. Miscommunication, huh? And the answer to miscommunication was... "Have you tried talking about this with him?"

She glanced off to the side. "N-No..."

"Miku, would Zorome ever hurt you?"

Her head shot up quickly. "No! Of course not!"

Ichigo nodded. "I'm going to call him in, okay?"

"E-Eh? W-Wait, Ichigo-"

She'd already opened the door. "Zorome! You can come in!"

After a moment, Argentea's stamen walked through the door, his hands shoved into his pockets. He glanced at Miku quickly and then looked away, not making eye contact. Ichigo closed the door behind him and looked between them. When nothing was said, she cleared her throat.

"Zorome, would you ever hurt Miku?"

He looked at her like he was crazy. "H-Huh? What kinda question is that?! Hell no!"

"Miku, say to him what you said to me," she suggested gently.

The girl hesitated for a tense second and then looked at the wall, away from them. She was blushing slightly.

"You're... y-you're too rough, you idiot!"

Zorome stared at her, flabbergasted. "Too... rough?"

Miku nodded, still refusing to make eye contact. "Y-You move around... before I'm ready."

The boy scratched his cheek sheepishly and looked away. "S-Sorry, Miku. I just... get worried sometimes. That's all."

She looked up at him. "...Worried?"

He nodded, embarrassed. "I... don't want you to get hurt. So I... panic sometimes..."

Ichigo felt her heart warm. That was... surprisingly sweet. She didn't think Zorome cared that much. Judging from Miku's widening eyes, she didn't either.

"Oh. U-Um... you can trust me a bit more. S-So be gentler! Just... let me know if you're going to move suddenly, okay?"

The boy looked at her, swallowing stiffly. "Y-Yeah! I'll try."

Yes! It was working! Ichigo clapped, cheering softly. "I'm so proud of you guys! You can go!"

She opened the door for them and looked out into the foyer as they exited. "Futoshi!"

He walked in, rubbing the back of his head and grinning nervously. Ichigo smiled in understanding as she shut the door behind him.

"Mitsuru already talked to you, hasn't he?" she asked softly.

Futoshi nodded. "I've... been a little overbearing, haven't I?"

She found herself smiling in consolation. "Kokoro said you have been, yeah. It's alright. I know you care about her. Just... tone it down a bit? Try to give her some more space. She's strong, you know that."

Futoshi chuckled, self-conscious. "Yeah..."

Sudden noise from the foyer interrupted the conversation and they opened the doors, searching for the commotion. Hiro and Zero Two had finally returned. Ichigo was concerned - they looked downright awful. Dried tear stains marred their faces and she honestly didn't know the human face could display so many emotions at once. She couldn't even tell what they were feeling right now. Their hands were interlaced tightly, almost fused together. She walked into the room quickly, Futoshi following a bit behind.

"Sorry we're back so late," Hiro sighed. The poor boy looked exhausted.

"Is... everything alright?" she asked, worried. Hiro nodded.

"Yeah, just a long conversation." He looked at the assembled group. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Just a team meeting!" she replied quickly. "It doesn't apply to you two, don't worry. You can go."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Hiro gave her a relieved, thankful look. She could barely see the tips of his horns poke out from his bangs. Had they... grown longer?

She bit her lip as they walked up the steps to the second floor, obviously heading to their room. Zero Two trailed behind him, completely zoned out. What the heck had happened?

* * *

"You're right. It's an ugly uniform."

She nodded against his collarbone as he squeezed her shoulder. It was only mid-afternoon, but they had already changed into their sleepwear. They didn't plan on leaving. For the first time ever, she didn't really... have an appetite, hnnn. Her Nines uniform had been thrown into the corner, where the ickybad thing belonged. As far as she was concerned, its only purpose now was as fuel for a fire. She really wanted clothing like darling's.

Normally she'd have taken the headband off too, but she was indecisive. In the heat of the moment she had told herself it was coming off, but...

Nnnnn!

Would he even _like_ it if her horns grew? What if he thought they were ugly?! She could barely handle his scent as it was! She didn't want to make him uncomfortable! They were the same, yeah, but... butbut... she really wanted to...

"I realized something on the way back, after our run in with those guys," he whispered quietly.

"Hm?"

"You know those side effects the doctor was talking about? How your traits would come back?"

She separated so she could look at him. He turned to her, thoughtful, a small grin on his face. His horns were so... pretty...

"Y-Yeah..."

He grabbed her hand with his own and gave it a light squeeze. "All of it is manageable."

...Huh?

She... she didn't understand! What did he mean? His grin widened when he saw her confusion. Darliiiiiiiing!

"Look," he said. He leaned off the bed and grabbed something from the nightstand. It was the... nail file...

"You want to keep your horns short, right? You prefer them that way."

Wait. Waitwaitwait!

"You mean... we can...?" she asked, cautiously hopeful. He nodded at her.

"We don't need a headband for that, Zero Two. We can do it ourselves. Like the first time, remember? It'll just take a bit longer."

"And... and the scent?"

He returned the nail file to the nightstand and turned to face her fully. Those warm hands of his touched her own.

"The headband hides it, so when you take it off it comes back full force, right? If you just leave it off for longer periods, wouldn't you get used to it? The instincts we can manage, too! We can deal with it, as long as we have each other."

They were... the same. Her and darling. As long as... she had him, then...

Then maybe...

She swallowed. "Y-Your horns are gonna get bigger too, right? You're... gonna change too?"

He beamed at her. His canines were just a little bit longer. She... liked them. "That's what the doctor said. We'll go through it together."

She wanted to be the same as darling. If she was the same as darling, she could be with him forever. Darling could never be a monster. Darling had given her everything. So... soso if _darling_ wasn't a monster... and he was the same as her, and she was the same as him, then...

Then just maybe...

Zero Two took a deep breath. Hands shaking, she reached up and removed the headband, and dropped it on the floor next to the bed.

"Th-They're... j-j-just horns... r-right?"

He leaned forward immediately and pulled her into a protective hug. His scent was beautiful.

"They're just horns. They're _our_ horns."


	10. Episode 9

He wanted to roll her over, rip off her clothes and have his way with her until neither of them could move. He wanted to love her and shag her senseless in equal measure.

And the worst part was, he knew _she_ wanted that, as well. They knew each and every cranny of each other's minds, due to the connections they underwent in Strelizia. Knew what the other was thinking and feeling at those times, knew what their emotions and motives were. Had it been anyone else, he would've been panicking at the lack of privacy. But her? He wanted her to read his mind. And he knew she wanted him to read hers.

Bluntly put, they were obsessed with each other. Addicted. They both knew it. They both loved it.

But they couldn't take the next step. Couldn't go as far as they desired.

He stared up at the ceiling, frustrated and tired. All previous attempts at willing his body back to sleep had failed. This one did too. How could he sleep when his nerves only felt her body? Did she know what she was doing to him? A rhetorical question - of course she did. That was why she kept doing it! He loved the way she slept on him! That was bad! The way her soft body pressed into him, the way her breath tickled his neck! That was bad! Her scent, holy hell, her scent alone brought him to the brink! That was _bad_!

Hiro hesitated a glance down at her resting form. Those two pristine horns, that beautiful, messy pink hair. Her pale skin. His eyes drifted lower, eyeing the neckline of her shirt. It had drifted low during the night. He had a perfect view of her ample cleavage, mashed against his chest.

His eyes were wrenched away desperately. Perfection itself was using him as a body pillow.

FUCK!

The sudden lack of control over his emotions was bothersome, to say the least. He needed to adapt to the changes quicker. The anger especially, although it was probably too late. Those guys, the Nines, apparently reported directly to Papa. And in his rage, he'd flung their leader into a wall. That was probably a... uh... mistake. For now they were safe apparently - Zero Two had seen their transport leave the plantation - but they would need to be on the lookout for any retribution. The doctor probably already knew anyway. Hopefully he'd cover for them.

A really goddamn cute yawn signaled her surface from slumber and interrupted his thoughts. Hair cascading around her like a waterfall, she got up and knelt on top of him, rubbing her eyes and stretching. He found it incredibly attractive. Then she reached down, pulled up his shirt and revealed his torso. It had become her morning routine, something he loved and hated in equal measure. Loved, because he found the process really, really hot, and also knew _she_ absolutely loved _doing_ it. Hated, because it made resisting nigh impossible.

She leaned down over him and, starting from his waistband, began kissing a line up his abdomen, worshipping his body. She hummed happily as she did so. Though the act happened as soon as she woke, no matter what, how it ended depended on whether his eyes were open by the time she reached his lips. If he was awake, it ended with her tongue in his mouth, checking his canines for growth. If he was still sleeping, she went back to cuddling and repeated the process again once he awoke, with the 'correct' ending.

The second time around tended to last a lot longer. By that point she was usually topless.

Zero Two lingered on his chest, making sure to gently kiss every part of the scar the tumor had left. He knew she had mixed feelings. While she tended to linger on the idea that she'd marred his body, he also knew she'd become increasingly accepting of its effects as time went on and his transformation progressed. Satisfied, she trailed her tongue up his neck, then kissed his jaw over to the corner of his mouth. She leaned back, checking. He opened his eyes and grinned.

With a happy giggle she finished the process, diving in to give him a joyful, sensual kiss. Her tongue pushed into his mouth gently and scraped along his canines. They both voiced their pleasure.

"Morning," she whispered once they separated.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

She grinned, lowering herself onto him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Mhm! Did you?"

"Woke up a little earlier than normal. Senses got more sensitive again."

"Your horns and teeth got a little longer, too," she noted quietly. She stroked her hand through his hair gently and then leaned into his neck, breathing deeply. Hiro squeezed his eyes shut at her moan and shudder. Why was she so damn hot? He could barely control himself when she was sleeping, let alone moaning against him!

"Scent's... stronger too," she giggled, a bit delirious. "Smells good, mmmnn..."

He grinned wryly. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Right?"

* * *

"You are sure about this, Nine-Alpha?"

"I am, Papa."

"List your injuries."

"Sir. Three broken ribs, a dislocated left shoulder, minor internal bleeding."

"How did Code 016 injure you in such a manner?"

"He threw me into a wall, Papa. The wall suffered moderate damage on impact."

"Why did he do such a thing?"

"I do not know, Papa. We were performing a routine check-in on Nine-Iota, as she is a noted flight risk. I introduced myself to Code 016, as is appropriate, and corrected a minor terminology error on his behalf. That appeared to trigger an unwarranted, unprovoked hostile response."

The other end of the line was silent for a long time. Papa was clearly considering his options. Alpha rolled the left shoulder experimentally in an attempt to loosen the stiff joints. It was still sore; a minor but frustrating inconvenience, given the origin of the wound. The clone most certainly had not expected or anticipated the aggression. Such instability would need to be remedied sooner rather than later.

"If I may provide some additional information to help inform your decision, Papa?"

"You may."

"Code 016 exhibited several physiological anomalies. Like Nine-Iota, he demonstrated irrational and illogical decision making, heightened aggression and abnormal strength. He also appeared to have horns and enlarged maxillary canines."

An annoyed, artificial sigh echoed through over the connection. "Werner."

"Furthermore, Papa, Nine-Iota appeared to be overly trusting and dedicated to Code 016. She demonstrated a concerning amount of physical attachment to him. I was informed by Nine-Gamma that she also threatened physical violence in defense of Code 016 when Nine-Gamma approached the stamen. If I may, I recommend immediate separation and reindoctrination for both subjects. At this time, I would question their loyalty to you and your cause. I believe they are a danger."

"Denied."

"Understood, Papa."

"To clarify, Nine-Alpha, you are correct in your assessment. However, their risk of flight is too severe to warrant such a direct approach. Her leash remains secure. Them holding such an attachment to each other benefits us. Where Code 002 is, we will find Code 016. If they are acting in such a hostile manner, it merely means they require a bit more persuasion. Plantation 13's parasite squadron is currently scheduled to undergo routine maintenance at Garden before joining the forces at Grand Crevasse. You will see to it that the facility is secured for their arrival. They will be assessed on site, and the leash will be suitably adjusted. You will not interact with them until then. Remember, Nine-Alpha, that they are important to my plans. Do nothing that would disrupt them."

Something foreign stirred in Alpha's mind then, but it was fleeting and of little consequence. "As you command, Papa."

The connection was terminated and Alpha turned to the silent, gray-haired clone in the back of the room.

"Send a message to Garden. Inform them of our arrival."

The clone nodded, pulled out a communicator and left the room.

* * *

If asked a little over a month ago what she thought of Zero Two, the very last thought to cross Ichigo's mind would've been 'valued squad member'. It was funny how things could change so quickly. She would've never dreamed of this day, she would've _loathed_ this day, she would've been panicking and screaming up a storm. But now?

To say she was looking forward to it would be an understatement.

"Ichigo? What's up?" Zero Two asked, approaching her.

The girl was usually left to her own devices; it was a mutual, unspoken understanding they'd reached, one Ichigo was normally more than happy to allow. Strelizia's pistil had suffered enough and the last thing she needed was bureaucracy stealing time from Hiro. Ichigo knew they were always together, and so Hiro had remained her point of contact. Where Hiro was, Zero Two was bound to follow. This event was special, though, and so Ichigo had called her here alone. Had Zero Two known what was about to happen, she surely would've approved of the methodology. The look on Hiro's face would make it all worthwhile.

"You have a package, Zero Two," Ichigo announced, smiling up at her. Her hands came out from behind her back. The box was long and flat.

Zero Two took it, eyeing in strangely. "For... me?" But then she caught something on the label. The shift in her expression was extraordinary, a ray of sunshine burning away the clouds. "Wait! Waitwait, is this...!"

She nodded, feeling her mood rise with the girl's. "It is. You're official, Zero Two. Congratulations!"

The quivering lips gave Zero Two away. She was clearly touched. "I'm so happy! Thanks so much, Ichigo!"

"Had you'd arrived a month earlier, it could've been a late birthday present for Hiro!"

"A birthday present?" she asked. Then her eyes widened. "Ahh! It's October 16th! You're right, I just missed it!"

Ichigo gave her a curious look. "You know what a birthday is?"

Zero Two nodded quickly. "I saw it in his memories! At that icky Garden place, right? They brought you to a separate room to celebrate!"

...Whoa. "Then, do you... know when your birthday is, Zero Two? We don't get presents anymore, but we still like to write cards for each other."

A shake of the head was her answer. "Nope! I don't have one!"

Ichigo bit her lip, thinking. That was awkward. Writing cards was a good bonding exercise and she'd feel bad if Zero Two was left out.

"O-Oh. Anyway!" she replied quickly. "I'm sure Hiro would love seeing you in that regardless! And there's always next year, right? You can celebrate his birthday with him then!"

It took Zero Two a moment to overcome her frustration at missing something of such import. But at last she nodded. "Y-Yeah! You're right! Thanks Ichigo!" she said quickly. She turned and ran off.

Ichigo was left to her thoughts. Zero Two had been a test subject, stuck in a lab and... experimented on, for a fair bit of time if Hiro's memories were anything to go by. It would make sense that she wouldn't know her own date of birth. Such a thing probably wasn't marked in her files, either. But she didn't want to leave Zero Two out. That was so rude! So what could she do? How could she solve this... problem...

She looked up suddenly.

Zero Two's life revolved around Hiro, because Hiro saved her. He rescued her, showed her kindness, bonded with her. Even if they _did_ know her date of birth or creation or whatever, wouldn't _that_ day, the day of her rescue, be her true birthday? The day she was 'born', so to speak? And Hiro rescued her the same day Mitsuru got...

That was it!

* * *

Why the hell did this always happen? Was this some sort of game he was unintentionally participating in?

"Yes, Ichigo? What is it?"

"Could I access your medical files, Mitsuru?"

What an odd request. "You're the squad leader. You have access to the files, do you not?"

She glanced away. "Y-Yeah, but... it's rude to snoop around with that stuff! I at least want your permission!"

Why would she even want his files, anyway? "Are you concerned about my medical history? Such an important request is usually done through the official channels, correct?"

Ichigo held up her hands quickly. "No, no! You're fine. It... it has to do with Zero Two, actually."

It wasn't often that he found himself lost for answers or just downright confused, but this conversation was certainly one of those moments. He closed the biology book he had been studying and gave her a strange look.

"...What would Zero Two have to do with my medical files, Ichigo?"

The girl's grin was sheepish. "She... ah... doesn't know when her birthday is. And we write each other cards and I don't want her to be left out, s-so..."

...Oh. He sighed, rolling his eyes. That's what this was about.

"I understand. Hiro escaped with her the day I received my elixir treatment. She spent most of her early childhood as a testing experiment and you think that date would make a suitable birthday."

A sigh and nod marked her relief. She was glad she didn't have to explain herself, apparently. "Y-Yeah."

But this presented an opportunity. Ichigo, as squad leader, did have access to the squad's files and history, mostly to guide any medical emergencies while in the field. And that meant he could potentially...

"I will give you permission, on one condition."

"And that would be...?"

His expression turned serious. "I wish to see Hiro's medical history."

Ichigo tensed, going into her 'squad leader' mode. "Why?"

Arms crossed, he looked down at the biology book. "Something is wrong. The details don't add up, and I want to know why. He should not be expressing physical traits so soon. I don't have enough information. If I went through the official channels, I would be denied."

She bit her lip, considering her options. "You're that concerned, huh?" she asked quietly.

"I am."

Sighing loudly, she sat down across from him and pulled out her communicator. He did the same. After fiddling with it for a moment, she pushed it across the table; Hiro's medical file was on the holographic display. He accessed his own records and gave his device to her. Then his focus was entirely on the files. He quickly scrolled through the history, starting from the beginning. Just standard YBC treatments, but the dosages were lower than everyone else. Why? The scrolling continued.

"November 2nd, huh?" he heard her say. Having gotten her information, she looked up and waited for him to finish.

He scrolled through the months and years of their time at Garden. The YBC dosages continued to occasionally lower, but they never stopped.

Wait.

Why wasn't there anything marked down for November 5th? The entire date was blank. His brow furrowing, Mitsuru scrolled past the date. All YBC treatments stopped at that point. On November 6th, they were replaced by...

'BTTS'?

"Did you find something?" Ichigo asked urgently. She'd noted his pensive expression. "What is it?"

Scowling, he tried to collect his thoughts. It was an acronym, clearly, but what could it mean? And why was that date blank? Dosages were usually bimonthly, why would he receive this BTTS every day of the week? Did that change, too? He scrolled quickly. Yes, it did. The 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th... and then it shifted back to bimonthly. What in the world _was_ this?

"Mitsuru! Hey!"

He looked up quickly. "Ichigo, do you recognize the acronym 'BTTS'?"

"Huh?" She blinked at him, then bit her lip in thought. "No, I've never heard of it. Why?"

"They replaced Hiro's YBC injections with it, up until he..." He scrolled to the end. That date was... their _graduation_ date?! "...until _we_ graduated from Garden."

"What?!"

He gave her back the communicator then stood up rapidly, eyeing the biology section of the house's library.

"I need to go do research on this."

Ichigo nodded, looking over Hiro's medical file herself. "Y-Yeah! Let me know if you find anything, okay? We'll keep this between us for the time being until we learn more."

"Right."

* * *

"Ikuno! I need your help!"

This was annoying. He was _annoying_. Deep down, she knew she was being petty. She knew the boys weren't bad. But she wished she didn't have to deal with them. Not Mitsuru, not Futoshi, not any of them. Why couldn't pistil-pistil connections work again? Jeez! The least obnoxious one was Hiro; he never bothered them, never shot them those creepy glances. His eyes were only ever on that girl, Zero Two, and she didn't have a problem with that. Those two clearly cared for each other. What they had was perfectly acceptable.

She was even a bit jealous, perhaps. No matter.

"What could you possibly need my help for, Futoshi?" she replied, perhaps a bit colder than she intended. Whatever. He could deal.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I... you're the only one I can ask. I've already talked to Ichigo about it and Miku would never give me the time of day, so..."

Ikuno rolled her eyes, looking away. "This is about Kokoro, isn't it?"

He didn't respond. That meant yes.

"And what do you want from me? I'm not involved." All she wanted was to read. Talking to Ichigo would be nice too, actually.

"C-Could you give me some... advice?" he nearly begged. "I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong."

She shot him a deadpan look. "You're being creepy. Stop being creepy, and she might warm up to you."

He pulled at his hair, utterly confused. "But _how_ do I stop being creepy?!"

Ikuno found herself conflicted. On one hand, Futoshi was one of the worst. He constantly looked down on them, Kokoro especially. He was overbearing to a fault. It was almost condescending. But... he seemed genuine in his intent. Maybe he hadn't realized he was doing it? Mitsuru was a creep and always kept things close to his chest. He never shared anything with her. Perhaps Futoshi was actually looking to change? Adjusting her position against the wall, she sighed and reconsidered her options. Maybe she shouldn't be _too_ hard on him.

"Look, Futoshi. You need to give Kokoro some space. I get it, you like her, but it really is just... obsessive? Relax a bit. You don't have to protect her all the time. Stop trying to be her bodyguard. Let her think for herself."

"I... I know," he groaned. "I just... I just worry about her, you know?"

"Stop underestimating us."

He blinked at her, gaping. "H-Huh?!"

"We're not weak," she snapped at him fiercely. "It's always the same deal with you boys. You think we're all going to fall over with a stiff breeze. You don't put enough faith in us. You should try emulating Hiro a bit more."

"Hiro? Why him?"

"What he has with Zero Two. You want that with Kokoro, right? That kind of bond?"

He nodded. "Of - of course!"

"Why do you think they're so comfortable around each other? It's because he doesn't constantly try to protect her or guide her. He doesn't treat her as below him. He _trusts_ her. They don't lead each other, they're equals."

"But..." he stammered. "But isn't he afraid of her getting injured or hurt?"

Ikuno pinched her eyebrows. Why were they all so thick-headed?! "Zero Two is tough. Hiro knows that. She can take care of herself." She glared at him, peeved. "You want to know who _else_ is tough, Futoshi? Kokoro. Me. Miku. Ichigo. We're _all_ tough. If we weren't, we would've flunked out. So stop. Pretending. We're not. Okay?"

She stalked off, done with the conversation. She needed to find a good book to read.

Futoshi watched her go, sweating nervously.

* * *

She, um, was spending a biiiiiiiit more time in front of the mirror than she usually did. But... but that was okay! This was important, yupyup. It was the first time he was seeing her in this outfit! She had to look good!

Biting her lip, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her left ear. She straightened the skirt more and adjusted the collar. Okay! Okayokay! A deep breath calmed her nerves somewhat. She could do this! He'd like it!

Exiting the bathroom, she bounded up the steps towards their room, where she'd told him to wait. The colors didn't match her as well as the Nines one did, sure, but she'd rather wear the same uniform as darling! That was more important and the other one was icky.

She opened the door a crack and peeked inside. He was sitting on the bed, waiting, and turned his gaze to her in curiosity.

"Close your eyes, darling!" she urged. He grinned and shut them, waiting. She snuck inside quickly, shutting and locking the door, and then removed her headband. Hands behind her back, she stood in front of him and straightened her posture.

"Okay, you can look!"

He opened his eyes, blinked twice, and shot to his feet in happy surprise.

"Wait, that's our...!"

She giggled. "How do I look?"

He looked her up and down, then pulled her into a big hug. "It's perfect," he breathed.

Her arms wrapped around him tightly. A weight lifted from her shoulders. She was finally... free! Her cage, gone. Together with him! Darling had freed her! IckygrossAPE's shadow, gone. The chains of the badbad Nines, gone! No longer a slave or tool or fodder killer! Just him! Just them! Freedom! His partner and his alone! _His_ Zero Two! She belonged to him!

Nine-Iota was dead! Nine-Iota was _dead_!

"I'm finally official!" she whispered, eyes brimming with tears. "I'm finally darling's!"

He pulled back and nuzzled his horns against her passionately. "You've always been mine and I've always been yours. Now others can see that, too."

They closed their eyes. The connection was warm. Sososo waaaaaarm...! It spread down her horns, through her body. She felt his love, his strength. The relief was overwhelming. All her tension drained through her toes, leaving her with... peace. His emotions echoed through her, lifted her up and up, flying and drifting and soaaaaring. She pushed her horns against his, sent her love to him as their feelings mixed and swirled and joined and danced. It was beautiful. He was beautiful!

Like this, just like this! They could...

"We'll be-" said he.

"-together forever!" said she.

The glow of their horns cast away all the room's shadows.

* * *

Why had he even kept it all these years, anyway?

Goro idly thumbed the hairpin in his pocket. It was originally meant as a birthday present for Ichigo years ago, when they were younger and still in Garden. He'd asked Papa for it; Ichigo had complained about her hair always getting in her eyes and he thought it would make a good gift. But Hiro got her the same present, back then, about a year after his bad week. He'd walked in to see Ichigo receiving the gift from him, sparkles in her eyes. It had hurt, though at the time he hadn't known why. Ever since then he'd kept it as a... lucky charm? A memento? He didn't know. But he still had it, took it wherever he went. Chances were he wouldn't ever give the present to its intended recipient, but he supposed it was the thought that counted more than anything else.

"We've detected a Gutenberg-class klaxosaur at a distance of approximately 2,000 from here," Nana said, interrupting his thoughts. "It's moving slowly, but judging from its course, we predict that it'll make contact with the plantation. We must avoid a repeat of the previous Gutenberg attack at all costs."

"Yes ma'am!" the parasites replied in unison. Well, most of them. Goro sneaked a glance at Strelizia's pilots, who were in their usual spot, in their usual positions. As always, his head was in her lap and her hands were in his hair.

Only this time, Zero Two had pushed his bangs away and was massaging the skin at the base of his horns. Hiro had a goofy grin on his face and was... drooling a bit? Really? Wasn't that a little inappropriate? They were in a briefing!

"Also, the target is a long way away this time," Nana continued. "Your units have been loaded with more fuel than usual, so make a note of that."

"Any questions?" Hachi spoke. None replied. "Very well. This briefing is concluded. Get to your Franxx. Good luck."

Goro stood up with the rest of the squad and headed for the door leading into the hangar, but paused upon noticing Ichigo wasn't with him. He turned back as the rest walked past him. His partner had approached Hiro and Zero Two and taken them aside. He approached them, listening to the conversation. Ichigo had... taken off her hairpin? What was she doing?

"I did some research," Ichigo said. She looked down at the pin in her hand. "Your birthday is November 2nd, Zero Two."

The other girl looked at her, somewhat confused. "What do you..."

Ichigo looked up at her, smiling. "That's the day Hiro named you in the snow."

Utter silence was the reply. Strelizia's pilots looked at her, stunned. Ichigo gently took Zero Two's hand and placed the hairpin in her palm.

"Hiro gave this to me for my tenth birthday, a year after he'd met you. I think that, had you been in Garden with us, he'd have given it to you, instead." She looked over at Hiro, grinning. "Right?"

"Ichigo, you..." Hiro stammered.

Her gaze returned to Zero Two and she released her hand. "November 2nd was a few weeks ago. It's a little late, but happy birthday, Zero Two."

Goro knew how hard this was for her. It was her most valued possession, her most treasured item. And she was giving it away. Giving _him_ away, for good. His fist clenched in frustration and sympathy. She kept doing these things alone! He should be there for her! He watched as Ichigo turned around and began walking towards him.

"I'll... I'll keep it always!" Zero Two called after her, lips quivering. "I promise!"

Ichigo stopped, looking over her shoulder. She beamed broadly. "I know you will."

She pat his arm as she walked into the hangar. He turned to follow her, but stopped again and glanced back at Hiro and Zero Two. His hand was under her left bang, gently pushing a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. Carefully, with the utmost focus, he placed the hairpin against the strands by her temple so it held the hair in place. Hiro admired his handiwork, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Beautiful," he told her softly.

Goro watched as she nuzzled his hand. The way those two looked at each other...

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too. Happy birthday."

Delphinium's stamen turned around and walked into the hangar unnoticed, giving them their privacy. So that's what that emotion was. He finally had a name for it.

He loved Ichigo.

She was waiting for him on the platform leading into Delphinium's cockpit. He sighed a bit, considering his options, but at last decided on the one that came... naturally?

He gave her a hug. She didn't return it, but didn't stiffen or push away either. That was fine. He didn't expect his feelings to be mutual.

"I'm proud of you, Ichigo," he told her. She sighed and nodded against his chest. "I'm here for you. You know that, right? You can talk to me."

It was a long moment before her shaky hands came up and wrapped around his back. He heard her sniffle.

"...Yeah."

* * *

But... But I don't get why...

His arms wrapped around her stomach gently and his head rested on her shoulder. The perfect ocean washed over her.

Because she's right.

Huh?

Look.

He was in front of her then, leaning in close. Their lips connected tenderly and the visions flowed into her like a gentle river. Ichigo's tenth birthday. The present he'd asked for from Papa. But... insincere? He was thinking about...

Me?

Even when I was giving it to her, the only thing I could think about was your hair.

Her wild locks, that bang she'd chopped off once she got older and found a pair of scissors. He'd wanted to help her with it?

If you were with me then, I would've given it to you. For your birthday.

She deepened the kiss.

I love the hairpin. Thanks!

I'm glad.

"Alright, this is the place. Anyone see anything?" Delphinium called out. They separated and looked around.

Huh? Wasn't there supposed to be a stupid klaxosaur around here?

It was supposed to be a Gutenberg-class, too. It's kinda hard to miss something that big.

The sensors read enemy contact, but there was nothing but empty desert. The air itself was still and silent. The source of the emissions was directly in front of them, so what was going on?

"This is Delphinium," Ichigo reported. "We're at the signal source but not seeing any enemy contacts."

"Sensors are still picking up a Gutenberg-class at your location," Hachi returned over the comms. "Search the area, but be careful."

"Alright, let's split up and-"

"Wait!"

It was Genista. Kokoro had lifted a hand and was pointing off in the distance. "What's that?"

A tiny, black object was on the hazy horizon. Squinting, the Franxx activated their inbuilt optics and magnified the picture for their stamen.

"It's... human-shaped?" Futoshi asked, confused.

Zorome traced the figure with his eyes. "The hell? It almost looks like a..."

It was a girl.

A girl with white hair.

She - it? - raised an imperial finger, pointing at the group.

And from the depths emerged the klaxosaurs.

"What in the world?" Goro muttered nervously. "There's... so many of them..."

Almost a hundred Conrad-class klaxosaurs broke through the sands. The strange, girl-like creature was obscured amongst the crowd. From beyond the mass broke two Worm-classes, which sailed clean over the Conrads and dug into the dirt. The sand on the surface erupted in plumes of dust. The worms were headed directly for them.

"This is bad," Mitsuru muttered.

"Everyone, separate!" Ichigo ordered quickly. "Argentea and Chlorophytum, take the left worm! Genista, we're dealing with the right worm! Strelizia, deal with the Conrads!"

"Roger!" the squad replied in unison. Strelizia shot off down the middle, thrusters humming and spear primed.

We need to keep the others from being swarmed, Zero Two. Let's get their focus onto us.

Right!

The weapon was detached from the left arm. Hefting it into a throwing position, Zero Two and Hiro put their backs into it and hurled the spear into the oncoming Conrads. Like a bullet it flew, the velocity forcing it through the first klaxosaurs hit. It slammed into a Conrad in the middle of the pack; Strelizia triggered the magma energy eruption, sending a shockwave outwards and into the crowd. The explosion tore through the Conrads, sending dead chunks flying in all directions. The duo slammed on the thrusters and the mech lifted off the ground, jumping its way into the klaxosaurs. It grabbed the spear began spinning recklessly. The sheer number of enemies surrounding them meant they could be liberal with their aim, and sure enough, the tactic worked. No matter where they thrust the spear, a Conrad was impaled. No matter where they twisted and turned, a klaxosaur died. The beasts tried to fight back but Strelizia had become a force of nature - they couldn't get a solid hit in, not before they were inevitably torn to shreds.

But right as the cluster became suitably thinned, Strelizia shuddered and rocketed itself straight up vertically.

Zero Two?!

I - I don't know! It just moved by itself!

The ground exploded beneath them. They found themselves staring at the flying dust and rocks, and from the debris came what appeared to be a giant snake.

What the hell is that, darling?!

You've never seen that type before?!

I've... I've never even _heard_ of it!

Zero Two readied the spear and prepared to run the thing through. But the snake's upwards motion was greater than expected and it was suddenly upon them. It opened its wide, cavernous mouth, fangs gleaming ominously, and propelled itself straight into Strelizia.

* * *

"Okay! Let's give it all we got! Get ready, Kokoro!"

"Ready, Ichigo!"

They had watched the footage. They knew how to beat these things. Strelizia had fought and won against one before. If they employed the same strategy and got it above ground, then...!

"Goro!"

"Right!"

Delphinium launched itself into the air and surged the bladed tonfas with energy. It flipped through the air, turning itself to face towards the incoming plume of sand, and then fired the thrusters. Goro braced himself as the sudden shift in g-force hit the mech. He twisted the controls and straightened out legs first as Ichigo aimed the weapons. Right as they impacted the ground they unleashed the stored power; the worm was blasted into the air from the resulting shockwave and Goro felt himself wince as the pained howl echoed in through the audio systems. The creature reeled back, dazed. Ichigo looked over her shoulder at the approaching Genista as she spun out of the way.

"Now!"

Kokoro hefted the cannon, arming all rounds. "Futoshi!"

"Let's go!" he yelled. They aimed at the worm's center mass, where the core was assumed to be, and sped into point blank range before slamming the bayonet of the weapon into the thick hide. Futoshi adjusted, dropping low and bracing Genista's shoulder against the weapon. Kokoro let loose the rounds in a single, monumental burst of power, blasting a hole clean through the klaxosaur's body. The worm shuddered as the core was eviscerated by the cannon's might and its body toppled forward like a felled tree. Still recovering from the sudden expulsion of energy, Kokoro didn't have enough time to get out of the way by herself. Ichigo's eyes widened and she tried to rush in to grab her - but she wasn't going to make it, she was too far away.

Right in the nick of time, Chlorophytum tackled Genista out of the way. The worm slammed against the ground, sending up a wave of dust.

"Are you alright?!" Ikuno asked quickly.

"Ikuno! Mitsuru!" Kokoro breathed, relieved.

"Nice job, guys!" Ichigo complimented, speeding in from the side. "What about the second worm? Where's Argentea?"

Zorome's voice streamed in through the comms. "It's dead! Over here, over here!"

Delphinium looked over towards Argentea's IFF signature. Miku was waving at them from atop the second worm's eviscerated carcass, absolutely covered in blue klaxosaur blood.

"We kicked its ass!" she cheered. "But... um... this is gross. I want a shower."

Ichigo sighed in relief. "That... wasn't so bad. All that's left are the Conrads. Where's Strelizia?"

They waited for an answer, but there was no reply.

"Strelizia?" Delphinium called out again, growing increasingly worried. "Hiro? Zero Two? Status report!"

Still nothing. But then the IFF signature popped up and the Franxx units turned in its direction. Strelizia was on the ground, wrapped in a strange, snake-like klaxosaur's winding grasp. The white mech was struggling against it vainly, but its arms and legs were bound and the spear was held securely in the thing's mouth. The faceplate was deactivated.

"No! Not again!" Ichigo breathed. "Everyone! Move!"

* * *

They gasped as the mind meld was forcibly disconnected as the mech hit the ground. The first thing they heard upon regaining their physical senses was the incessant banging. Something was pounding against the cockpit, trying to force entry. The monitors were disabled and the cabin was dark. They didn't know what was happening.

"What the-" Zero Two exclaimed, startled. Cables erupted from beneath the pistil terminal and wrapped around her, lifting her into the air.

"H-Hey!" Hiro shouted. More tendrils grabbed him as well. They were hoisted away and brought to the back of the cockpit, past the stamen's seat. The cables looped around their shoulders, waists and legs securely, preventing them from moving. Even more wires appeared; these ones were thicker, bulkier and were clearly focused on the sealed hatch. They positioned themselves in front of the two pilots. Long, pointed spikes emerged from their tips with a mechanical screech and they aimed at the door.

Watching. Waiting.

The pounding continued. With a jolt the monitors activated again, finally giving them a view of the situation. A small, child-like girl was directly in front of them, hanging onto the exterior with several black and blue spider-like limbs. Another limb was pounding against the hatch viciously, trying to get inside.

Blue skin, white hair. The creature paused, noticing something, and leaned in close. Her pupils were glowing a chilling blue.

Just like her horns.

She - it - licked her lips. Hiro and Zero Two heard a voice in their heads. Quiet, ethereal, terrifying.

 _Found you_.

Then the creature looked to her left suddenly and was gone. Hiro and Zero Two watched helplessly as Strelizia twisted its head to track the thing's movement.

The others were rushing to their position - but then Delphinium crashed into the sand, still and silent. The girl was on its head... and gone again. One after another, the other Franxx deactivated and collapsed. Groaning in mechanical frustration, Strelizia's head rotated back to the snake and managed to yank its tail free from the beast's mouth. The tail hovered in the air momentarily before slamming into the thing's face, the spear penetrating it up to the hilt. The klaxosaur hissed in agony and unwound itself just enough for Strelizia to lurch free. The tail removed itself, coated in blue blood, and the mech bounded away to land in front of Delphinium. It crouched protectively, growling.

The girl landed on the snake's head. The klaxosaur was sturdy - it was clear that the tail hadn't hit the core. It stared at Strelizia and Strelizia stared back.

"It really _is_ moving on its own," Zero Two whispered, horrified.

Hiro reached over and grabbed her hand tightly. "Stay still for now," he urged. "I think it's on our side."

The voice sounded in their heads again.

 _So it is true. Interesting_.

The snake's mouth opened. The girl sat on its tongue regally.

 _We shall leave you alone for now, child. Eventually, you will come to us. We shall be waiting_.

Mouth closing, the snake burrowed beneath the sand. Silence returned to the world.

Unending, perpetual silence.

* * *

"Move, damn it! Move!"

She fought against the controls. Nothing happened. Delphinium was a husk, an oversized slab of metal. Why was she so useless?! Damn it! Damn it all! She had to help them, they were trapped again! Strelizia was rampaging out there and she needed to get them out!

"Come on, come on! They need our-"

Two warm hands gripped her shoulders and gently pulled her up from the controls.

"Ichigo," Goro interrupted. "Relax."

"Let me go, Goro! They're in trouble!"

He moved in front of her and leaned in close, blocking her view of the pistil control panel. "Stop. Listen. The fighting's over."

She paused, confused. But he was right. The usual ruckus of combat wasn't there. All was quiet. Which meant...

Groaning in frustration, she pushed away the bangs obscuring her vision. This sucked! Again, she'd failed to help them and now she had to deal with her stupid hair, too! Why were things always so complicated? Sure, they'd been improving recently, but what difference did it make if their Franxx could just be disabled willy-nilly like that!

But then she blinked and was yanked from her thoughts by a warm hand pushing her hair into its usual position. Goro was leaning over her. His other hand was holding... a...

"My... my hairpin? But I gave that to..."

Her partner grinned at her. "This is a different one." He affixed it to her hair, clearing her vision.

"H-Huh?"

Goro sighed, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "That year, your tenth birthday. You were always complaining about your hair but never wanted a haircut, so I asked Papa for something to help. That's what he gave me. But Hiro asked for the same thing and gave it to you as a present."

"Then... why do you still have it?"

He shrugged. "I, ah, never had the heart to get rid of it. Pretty lame, huh?"

That was... adorable. Had he always been that kind? She'd... never noticed...

She shook her head. "No, it's not. Thanks, Goro."

"I'm glad I finally got to give it to you after all these years," he laughed. But then he blinked. "O-Oh, speaking of hairpins, I finally learned the name of that emotion. The one Hiro and Zero Two feel for each other."

Wait, what? When had he learned that?! That was important! She'd been searching for that word ever since... ever since the incident in Delphinium!

"Really? What is it? What's it called?" she asked, leaning in close. A bead of sweat ran down his cheek and he looked away suddenly, blushing.

"L-Love," he grunted. "It's called love."

Love...

"Love," she said experimentally, testing out the word. "Love, love, love love love. Loooooo-ve."

Why was he looking so embarrassed? It was kinda cute, honestly. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't been paying him enough attention recently. All of her focus had been on dealing with Hiro and Zero Two. He was her partner! That was so rude of her! And he was always helping her out, too, wasn't he? That hug he gave her earlier really helped her get a handle on her emotions. She'd have to treat him better. He deserved it with how much crap she put him through all the time.

"A-Anyway!" he stammered. He reached out and squeezed her hand gently. "We should try and start up Delphinium again. Maybe the system's fixed itself?"

Crap, he was right! They had to check on the squad and Strelizia!

"Yeah!"

* * *

He took one step forward, two steps back. Nothing was ever simple, it seemed. Not that he had any right to complain - as always, the situation was his fault. But he hadn't expected her to move so quickly and it had caught him off guard.

And on top of that...

He read the message over again, running a hand through his mustache. Those old geezers were sticking their noses in places they shouldn't. The time table had narrowed. But again, that was fine. He had countermeasures ready. And the children were developing at a steady, rapid pace. It was a little tighter than he would've liked, but he could manage.

He tapped a button. "Nana."

"Doctor?"

"Come to my office immediately, please."

"Of course. I'll be there shortly."

The call made, Werner reached under his desk and pulled out an old satellite phone. The systems were ancient and decrepit, but old, pre-magma technology was surprisingly reliable. The farts only payed attention to the newfangled communication systems, anyway. He dialed a number. A feminine voice answered on the other end.

"Doctor! I was wondering when you would make contact."

He rolled his eye. Was that any way for a child to talk to their elder?

"I have an assignment for you, Naomi."


	11. Episode 10: THE DIVINE COMEDY

**Mastermind in the FranXX**

 _Episode 10_

 _THE DIVINE COMEDY_

* * *

 _In the middle of the journey of our life I found myself within a dark woods where the straight way was lost._

* * *

The door opened. In walked Nana.

"Reporting, doctor. You wished to see me?"

Werner didn't respond immediately, lost as he was in his thoughts. Was it truly time? If he did this now, there would be no going back. One way or another, all of their fates would be sealed.

He sighed. But the princess of the klaxosaurs was active and the council was beginning to meddle. All of the pieces needed to be accounted for, and for that he needed another hand. Hachi was no longer enough. He required his Nana.

Grunting, Werner turned away from one of the room's many monitors and looked the administrator in the eye. He uttered a single word.

"Apus."

Nana's features contorted in pain. Her hands clutched at her head and she collapsed to the floor with a scream. Werner watched her seize on the floor, his features steel, mentally counting the seconds. It would take a minute for the suppression to wear off and for her mind to pull up the memories. Suppression was a finicky thing. It all depended on a variety of factors: the strength of the suppression, the stability of the person's mind, their willingness, and the complexity of the triggering reversal mechanisms, to name a few. If it was forced, the brain tended to fight back almost immediately. It tended to last longer on normal parasites due to their education, emotional training and higher YBC dosages, but even then you couldn't suppress neural pathways forever without turning them into a vegetable. That was why APE's methodology was heavily focused on childhood indoctrination... and why it was so easily disrupted.

Thankfully, his assistant had undergone the procedure of her own free will. Nana's mind was rock solid, her suppression had been willingly performed with the mildest techniques available, and the reversal trigger was classified at the highest levels of the APE hierarchy. There were only five people who knew of its existence: himself, his assistants Nana and Hachi, and "Papa", or whatever he called himself these days. Everyone else had been disposed of for security reasons. Papa had read the files and occasionally checked in for updates, as was expected. He did not trust Papa and Papa did not trust him. His assurances that everything was up to date usually sufficed.

Needless to say, Werner had intentionally omitted several things, and Papa was a fool.

Nana eventually stumbled back to her feet, teeth clenched and hands on her temples.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Why did you..." she groaned, trying to get her head in order. "Doctor, I'm supposed to be deep cover! The liaison! This is too risky!"

"The children encountered our beloved princess on their last mission, Nana."

The color drained from her face. "W-What?! Wait! If she's active, then that means she's after..."

"Time's run out," the doctor grouched. "She's gotten impatient. We've fucked up."

She swore under her breath. "We're scheduled to arrive at Garden soon, too. This is bad. What's our plan?"

"Naomi is handling it."

Nana sighed, a bit of relief breaking through her worried features. "Alright, good. What do you need me to do?"

"There's a shipment coming in fifteen minutes. Make sure it gets into the city. Hachi normally takes care of it, but he's debriefing the kids and trying to do damage control. You only have to make sure the containers get there safely. He'll see to the unloading. After that, get in touch with our contact at 26 and schedule a flight. We will need troops. Their final procedures just finished and I need to get things prepared. I do not want to lose the 26ers and they're still close enough to save. They have value. I've updated Hachi on the situation, he has everything he requires."

She nodded quickly, understanding his words to the letter. Finally! He missed his Nana. "Understood, doctor." She turned and headed to the door.

"Oh, one last thing," he added. She twisted back to face him, waiting.

"Keep this door unlocked while I'm gone."

She blinked at him, confused by the odd directive. "Doctor?"

His lone eye focused on a particular screen, where a certain conversation was being looped by the security feed.

"I'm expecting a visitor."

"A visitor?"

Werner waved her off. "Just do it, it'll be fine. I should've paid more attention to my ethics professor in university."

The confusion never left Nana's face. But she nodded nevertheless and left the room to fulfill her objectives.

* * *

"The creature you encountered in the field is called the 'princess of the klaxosaurs'."

Spoooooky. A glance around the room told her the others thought the same. Princess, huh? She didn't know the icky klaxosaurs had princesses! Like the princess from her book? Nono of course not, she was the princess! And darling was her prince, yupyup! But still, why'd she have horns? There weren't supposed to be other horned weirdos out there!

...

Wait!

Waitwaitwaitwait the ickygross princess-thing had said 'found you' or something! Wait! Was she trying tostealDARLING?!

Gasping in horror, she wrapped her arms around darling's body and squeezed herself against him.

He glanced at her, confused. "What's wrong?"

A low growl worked its way up her throat. A challenger! " _Another_ ickyblue washboard trying to _steal my darling_!"

"H-Huh?!"

Turning into him, she rested her chin on his shoulder and pouted. A bead of nervous sweat traversed his cheek.

"Z-Zero Two?" he asked, worry in his voice.

She sniffled. "Why couldn't you have _red_ horns, darling? They're attracted to your blue-ness!"

The way he furrowed his eyebrows in thought was soooooo cute! Andand hold on! His horns were the same size as hers now! They were... beautiful...

Wait nono this was serious! That... that _thing_ probably wanted to suck him dry and eat him for lunch! And lure him in with her blue horns! Did he prefer blue horns?! Could it tempt him like that?! Why couldn't _she_ have blue horns! Was there some way to dye them so she could match? She needed to match! This was horrible and terrible andandand-

Darling wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Colors and horns don't matter." He put his lips against her head, kissing her hair. "If it's not a part of you, I don't want it."

That lovable and beautiful voice of his washed away her panic. Yeah! Yeah, it was okay. If that thing showed up again and tried to take darling she'd just killmurderdestroy it! Mhm! She'd demonstrate her red horn superiority! There could only be _one_ pair of blue horns in this world and they belonged to darling, yupyup!

But juuuuuust to be safe, she held on to his arm and rested her head against his shoulder as the debriefing continued. One could never be too careful! She had to be on the lookout for weird horned darling-snatchers!

That Mitsuru boy raised his hand. "Just how important is this 'klaxosaur princess'?"

"She is the assumed commander of all the klaxosaur forces."

Wait! She was their _leader_?! This darling-snatching situation was superDUPERbad! She tightened her grip around his arm. Grrr!

"The... the _commander_?" Ichigo sputtered. "I thought the klaxosaurs were mindless beasts!"

Hachi nodded. "Normally, they are. The klaxosaur princess has the unique capability of controlling the klaxosaurs and organizing them into a united front. She is a sentient and dangerous adversary, one APE has been trying to exterminate since the earliest days of the war. For that reason, she normally remains hidden. You should not feel disappointed in your performance on this mission. You should be happy you survived."

The blonde one - Kokoro? - swallowed nervously. "H-Happy we... survived?"

"Do we... know what she was after? She had to come out for a reason, right?" Ichigo's partner asked.

Why did he _glance at them_?! No! Stop looking at darling! Stop iiiiiit! This wasn't making her feel better at _all_!

"We do not. Her motives are a mystery."

* * *

Hiro groaned as he sunk into the water. As always, things were complicated. Had the doctor lied to them _again_? Did he have a truthful bone in his body? Hadn't he said the 'klaxo sapiens' or whatever were extinct? So what the hell had that _thing_ been? Why could they hear it talking to them and what did it mean? Were the klaxosaurs of all things bothering them now too? For crying out loud! Was it talking to him? Zero Two? _Strelizia_? He was so damn confused.

"So? So? What's it like?"

He cracked an eye open, glancing at Zorome. "Huh?"

The boy's stare pierced his soul. "Don't 'huh?' me, you dirty rebel! You two sleep together every night! What's it like? Don't leave us hanging!"

Why the hell were they always so curious? Every time, it was always a new question. 'What's that thing where you connect your lips?' or "Do the horn massages feel good?' or 'Why doesn't my partner smile at me like she smiles at you?'. It never ended!

"It's comfortable," he grunted in reply.

"Comfortable?" Zorome parroted. " _Comfortable_? That's it? C'mon dude, details! You two are always together, aren't ya? Isn't there anything after that? Papa knows she's a looker!"

The boy's arms came out of the water, his hands making an hourglass shape. That was _not_ okay.

"Zorome," he threatened. Argentea's stamen rolled his eyes, but lowered his hands nevertheless.

"Okay, okay! Touchy."

Goro grinned, scratching his cheek. A bead of sweat ran past his finger, but whether it was from the exasperation or the steam was anyone's guess. "You do have to admit, Hiro, you relationship with her is one of a kind. Girls are weird sometimes, too. I don't know whether to envy you or include you in our breakfast prayers."

Hiro leaned against the edge of the bath and stared at the water. "Zero Two is just... I don't know how to describe it." He smiled, various memories flashing before him. "I don't need anything else."

"Yeah. So you've told us," Zorome muttered.

Futoshi's gaze was curious and eager. "But what's it feel like? To be that close to someone?"

He rolled his head, staring up at the ceiling. "It feels like... like she completes me. Without her I feel like half a person. A... glass half empty, or a bird with one wing."

He didn't need to look at them to know they were peering at him like he was crazy.

"Your horns have gotten longer again, Hiro. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

It wasn't often that Mitsuru spoke up, or even joined them in the post-sortie bath. His concerned stare freaked him out a bit. A noncommittal shrug was the reply. Whatever, he didn't care what they thought.

...But he _did_ care about the scent that just walked into the changing room. What was she doing? The boys had the bath for this hour, she knew that. He glanced over at the door and got up to investigate.

"I'll be right back," he told them, not waiting for a response. He grabbed his towel, spent a moment to dry himself off and then wrapped it around his waist.

Imagine his surprise when he opened the door to find her crouching over his clothes, her face shoved into his boxers.

She wasn't wearing her headband, either.

"Mmmm..."

...

Hiro cleared his throat to get her attention. Zero Two's head snapped up, eyes widening, and she twisted her head in his direction. Her nose was still shoved into his underwear. A pink tinge began spreading across her pale cheeks.

This situation seemed familiar. "Hmm," he thought, cupping his chin. He squinted at her. She stared at him. There was a long pause.

"Aha!" he said at last. He tapped his fist into his open palm and then thrust an accusing index finger in her direction. "I get it! You're a pervert!"

Her blush deepened. Caught off guard by the situation, she stood up and sped out of the changing room, his boxers still in hand.

"Wha-" he stammered. "Why, you little...! I gave _yours_ back!" he hollered after her, giving chase. "You're supposed to give mine back, too!"

She raced down the hall. "Never! I'm not done with them yet!"

Not _done_ with them?! He picked up the pace, gaining on her as she entered the foyer and vaulted over one of the couches. Leaping after her, he attempted a lunge and sailed past as she twisted out of the way.

"Too slow, darling!" she giggled. "Your underwear is mine!" She rolled back over the couch, using it as a barricade.

Damn it! She was too nimble! He could probably beat her in a pure sprint, but she had the advantage in dexterity. Think, think! A sinister idea took shape in his mind.

"Zero Two, you know I was wearing those, right?"

"Of course! That's why I was sniffing them!"

She was so _brazen_! Did she have any shame at all?! But two could play at that game!

"That means I have nothing on underneath this towel!"

"Right! Waitwait wha-"

Taking advantage of her momentary confusion, he high-jumped onto the couch, flashed her a toothy grin and flung his towel to the wind.

Blinking in shock, her eyes slowly trailed a line down his body. He could feel her gaze eating him alive, committing every inch to memory. Those beautiful mint green orbs came to rest on his waist. A hand covered her crimson face.

Was she... drooling?

"Darling... is so..."

She fell backwards but he managed to get to her side fast enough to catch her. She'd passed out, a goofy grin stretching from ear to ear. Carrying her bridal style, he raced up the stairs two at a time, opened the door to the attic and carried her inside. He kicked the door shut with his foot. He laid her blushing, unconscious form down on the bed and grabbed a pair of fresh boxers and shorts from his dresser. But before he could get a new shirt, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his abdomen and held him in place.

"Don't move, darling!"

The speed of her recovery was downright impressive. She tugged him back towards the bed and then crouched down, spread her legs and lifted him up. It was a suplex. She twisted in midair so they both landed harmlessly on the mattress.

"W-Whoa!" he yelped. He rolled onto his back and sat up to find her staring at him, greed and lust in her eyes. Grabbing his shoulders, Zero Two climbed onto him before he could scramble away and planted her rear in his lap. The pressure of her hips had Hiro shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth. She leaned in close with a sly grin.

"Have you always had that klaxosaur-clubber, or is that another side effect?" she whispered. Her bottom jerked against him and she moaned in surprise. "Holy crap!" she breathed.

"I think I... may have gained an inch," he groaned.

The blush dusting her cheeks was telling. "You're gonna ruin me. I'm not gonna walk for a week."

He could feel himself sweating. The feeling was definitely mutual. "Is that a bad thing?"

Her nose was in his throat and he heard her take a good whiff. She lingered there for a moment before pulling back. That familiar drugged haze had clouded over her eyes. Then she grinned, licked her lips and tackled him onto the bed. Pink hair fell around him like a curtain. Her breath tickled his jaw.

"What do you think, dah-ling?"

Returning the favor, he lifted his head and sniffed her neck. The scent washed over him, lifted him into the sky and onto the clouds. Hiro felt his head spin.

"If we don't find a solution to this hormone thing soon, I'm thinking we're gonna end up humping each other in the middle of the night and loving every second of it."

She unbuttoned the collar of her matching uniform, exposing some of that tantalizing, creamy white skin. "I'm starting to get these _really_ awesome dreams, you know."

"Hm? About what?"

Her tongue flicked out. She licked a line up his cheek, shivering in pleasure. "About you tearing off my clothes..."

...Holy shit.

"...and bending me over."

He desperately tried to hold onto his self control. It was slipping through his fingers. Hissing, he grabbed her and reversed their positions. She was on the bed now, looking up at him with a coy grin. Heart pounding, he realized he was holding her wrists above her head. This was dangerous.

Then she spread her legs as wide as possible, her skirt riding up around her thighs. Her feet planted into the mattress and she arched her back, lifting her lower body off the sheets and up towards him. She'd angled her crotch at his own, presenting herself to him. Ripe for the taking, willing and ready, with only some easily removed fabric separating them.

Holy hell, that innocent little lip bite.

"...Mate me?" she mewled.

Every single fiber of his being screamed at him to comply. To do what she asked and mount her right then and there, consequences be damned. But he couldn't. He _couldn't_. He knew what would happen! Hiro repeated his mantra, his oath. Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet! They both knew the scents and pheromones affected her much more than they did him! It was on him to resist! He had to resist!

Damn it all!

He growled and lowered himself on top of her. She quivered in uncontrolled lust.

"Soon."

His lips slammed in to hers. She welcomed him openly, the outside world forgotten.

* * *

 _But the stars that marked our starting fall away._

 _We must go deeper into greater pain,_

 _for it is not permitted that we stay._

* * *

 _"Nobody told me who we are or where we came from or why we were being trained as goddamn soldiers!"_

To become adults, damn it! Papa had _told_ them! Told all of them? What was so complicated about that? Why was he so weird?! Why did he ask questions when they already had the answers? He was just an idiot! So why were his words so freakin' stupid? Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Aaaaaagh!

Zorome squeezed his eyes shut and clawed at his head as he stomped down the hall, frustrated. Every time he so much as looked at Hiro, he'd spend the next fifteen minutes fighting off the gnawing sensation. The idiot rebel's rambling would always pop up and he could do nothing but repeat what he'd always known. Papa had given them life. They fought for Papa. He taught them well. He didn't want to send them off into combat, but they were the only hope against the relentless klaxosaurs. Like all the others that had come before them, once they proved their worth they would be allowed into the city as adults, where they could become immortal and live in paradise for all eternity. So he fought! And he fought well!

But it didn't make sense! He was loyal, so why did Hiro fight better? Why were he and that stupid girl of his so powerful? Why did their Franxx kick so much ass and why did he and Miku struggle to keep up? They weren't loyal! Hiro had flat out _told_ them that! Surely Papa knew? Why wasn't anything done about it?

 _"Or maybe they're scared of them."_

Fuckin' bullshit! Papa wasn't scared of anybody! Papa knew everything, saw everything, planned for everything! That was why they continued to fight back the klaxosaurs despite being so outnumbered! It was because he was a strategic genius! He sent the orders to Nana and Hachi, Nana and Hachi told them what to do, they won. There was nothing to be scared of! Like sure, he was concerned Miku would get hurt and sometimes they cut it pretty close, but they were improving! They were getting stronger and proving themselves! Surely they'd be allowed into the city soon? He'd already killed like thirty-something klaxosaurs... even if most of them _were_ Conrads...

That was still more than all the other squads! Right? And wait! He'd wandered right by the elevator! It was a perfect opportunity! He should go to the city and check! And if he got in, that meant he was official! He was an adult! Then he'd grab Miku and they could go have fun in the city, get their treatments and kick back and relax!

Grinning, he raced down the hallway, past the briefing room and hangar, towards the elevator. He reached for the button.

"...What are you doing?"

A shiver crawled down his spine. That voice! He'd never even heard her approaching! How was she so sneaky?!

Twitching, he turned around to find Miku glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

"M-M-Miku!" Her eyes narrowed at his nervous laugh. "I was just... uh..."

"Doing something you're clearly not supposed to be doing."

The... the nerve! It was his right to check! One of his duties as a parasite! "Oh... oh _yeah_? And what are _you_ doing?!"

She cocked her eyebrow! Aaaaargh, she was so _stupid_! "I was checking on Argentea. You almost ran me over as I walked into the hallway."

Whaaaaaaat?! He hadn't even seen her! That liar, no way!

"I totally didn't! You probably ran into _me_!"

Her eyebrow twitched! Wait, was she going to hit him? Shit shit shit!

Clenching her fists and grinding her teeth, she stalked over to him, daggers in her eyes. "You're such an idiot! Honestly, Zorome! Why can't you have some manners? Is that any way to treat a lady?"

Why was she always so confusing? Hnng! "What are you even talking about! You're so weird, Miku!"

She sputtered, then looked away with a huff, crossing her arms under her chest. "Hmph! You should try learning something from Hiro, maybe! He's always at Zero Two's beck and call. Clearly he's doing something right! If we tried that, our numbers might improve more!"

Hiro was the _last_ guy he wanted to think about right now! "Like hell I'll learn something from him! Hiro's a weirdo! And didn't _you_ think Zero Two was creepy?"

"That was when I thought the rumors were _true_ , duh! He grew horns for her, idiot! That's so cute! You never do anything like that for me!"

Papa save him! She never made any sense! She thought the girl was weird and _now_ she doesn't have a problem? What the hell? "Argh, whatever! Now are you coming with me or not?!"

"Of course I am! _Someone_ needs to keep you out of trouble. And if you do something stupid Nana will come to _me_ about it and she'll nag my ears off! Honestly!"

She was so bossy! So much for his peace and quiet! Sighing in annoyance, he pushed the button and waited for the elevator. They stood around awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact with each other. Eventually the elevator arrived and he thumbed the ground level. He could see her peering at him from the corner of his eye.

"Why're you lookin' at me like that?" he grouched.

"You're trying to get into the city again, aren't you?"

"Yeah! And what of it! Maybe we've managed to kill enough klaxosaurs this time! Ever considered _that_?"

"Doubtful. I mean, you _are_ doing better." Her cheeks turned crimson and she turned suddenly. The hell? Was she sick or something? "B-But you still aren't there yet! You need to keep improving."

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips. Bossy, bossy, bossy. It was never enough for her!

"Hey, hey, I'm trying. It's hard, you know!" He looked away when a weird sensation poked around his stomach. "I'm glad you're patient, though."

"...Yeah."

Another uncomfortable silence descended on them for the remainder of the ride to the ground floor. The doors opened with a hiss and they were greeted by a cavernous lobby. Directly across from them were the doors they would need to pass. Apparently, they led into a long hallway that then took them directly into the city. He wouldn't know though, they were locked and only adults were allowed to enter. The lobby stretched into separate hallways, with one going to a large receiving bay and the other going who knows where. He didn't care! They were only here to try and enter!

"Let's get this over with," she sighed. "It's not like anything is going to change."

"You'll see, Miku! Today's the day! We've been kicking ass recently, they're bound to let us in!"

She was rolling his eyes. He didn't even have to look. Jeez, didn't she have any faith? He was Zorome the Great! Purpose in his stride, he marched his way right up to those doors and lifted his hand. He made to put it against the identification scanner - the device that would let you know if you were considered an adult and allowed entry.

But before his palm touched the piece of technology, the door had already opened.

...What?

He blinked.

Wait what?

He... he hadn't actually expected it to...

Zorome turned to check Miku's reaction. Her mouth was ajar, her face pale. He felt his heart hammer in his chest. Was he having a heart attack? He needed to... to calm down! It shouldn't be beating this fast!

He ran a shaking hand through his hair. The dryness of his throat made it hard to swallow.

"Let's... let's go in."

"W-Wait. Wait, Zorome! Should... should we really..."

"It... opened, didn't it? So that means..."

"B-But! There has to be some mistake, right? _Right_?!"

He didn't know what to think. Was it really time? Would they be able to leave? What would happen to the others? Were they... were they done as parasites? But... but surely they hadn't killed as many klaxosaurs as Strelizia or Delphinium...

Zorome shook his head, dispersing the intruding thoughts. Now wasn't the time for that! His moment was here! He could _enter_ , Papa had said so! He looked over at Miku again and grabbed her hand.

"It's not a mistake! We've been chosen! C'mon Miku, let's go!"

* * *

 _I am the way into the city of woe,_

 _I am the way into eternal pain,_

 _I am the way to go among the lost._

* * *

"Wooooow! Look at all these lights! This is incredible!" he whispered in awe. The city was beautiful. Pristine, clean, spotless. This was the utopia they'd been told about! Holy crap, it was real! What could they do here? Where could they go? It was so big!

"It's so pretty!" Miku's eyes gleamed in wonder. Her head was on a swivel as she took it all in. The buildings stretched for what seemed like miles. Their footsteps echoed off the metallic ground in dull, crisp thuds. Behind them the central spire twisted up and up, a brilliant collage of orange and gold.

"Where do we go? Do we have to like... do anything?" Zorome wondered, scanning the horizon.

"Maybe we can ask someone?"

It was a good strategy - only, there was a problem.

The streets were empty. The doors were shut. The city was silent.

A strange and fleeting worry settled in Zorome's gut, but he tried to ignore it. That was weird. Where was everyone? Why was it so quiet? They walked down the main avenue, their thoughts and steps their only company. The silence was overwhelming. Dry, stale air chafed his throat and lungs; his nose smelled hints of something, but the scent was foreign to him and he couldn't place it. For countless minutes they continued, searching for any signs of life or activity. It was nothing like he'd been told. Where were all the adults? Shouldn't this place be a bustling hive of activity, full of sights and sounds and fun? It was paradise! Where were the parades? The games? The food? It seemed so... dull. Papa wasn't dull! Papa was lively! Was something wrong? It was freaking weird!

After what seemed like an eternity he finally caught something in his periphery. Movement! Wait, was that-

"Hey! Hey, Miku, look! There's someone! Maybe we can ask what's going on!"

She twirled in the direction of his index finger. A masked adult was walking down the road.

"Thank Papa," she whispered. "This is too creepy!"

They took off down the street after the figure. He rounded a corner and they gave chase.

But when they turned into the alley, he was gone.

The unsettling feeling lurched, multiplied in size and intensity. Now he could place the feeling - it was adrenaline. Combat adrenaline.

"Z-Zorome, maybe... we should go?"

No, not like this! This was the _city_! So it was a little strange, so what! There was probably an event going on! Yeah! That was all!

"N-No. It's alright, Miku! Let's just walk around for a bit longer, yeah? The adults are probably just... busy!"

She swallowed, clearly disturbed, and inched closer to him in concern. They resumed their walking. Their footsteps seemed louder. He couldn't tell if it was from his haywire senses or something else.

His dilated eye caught more movement, off the corner of a nearby building, in the shadow. Nothing there. Was he seeing things? Yeah. Yeah! He was seeing things. They were a bit deeper into the city now and the light from the spire was casting long shadows. That was all! Nothing there. Nothing there.

Wait - what was that? A red light? An orb? He'd only caught it for a second before it was gone. No, no. Relax.

"H-Hey... Zorome?"

"Huh?"

"Doesn't it... feel like we're being watched?"

Had... had she seen it too? So maybe something was...

He glanced at her. She was staring off into the shadows, her eyes nervous and wide. He followed her gaze. Nothing there. Shifting his vision, he scanned the horizon again. All was calm. Just the lights. The lights and the emptiness.

"M-Maybe it's time to go, Miku. We can come back some other time, right? We've made it but the adults are probably busy or s-something, yeah?"

Miku didn't respond. Growing panicked, Zorome snapped back to her last known position.

Nothing there.

"Miku? H-Hey! Miku?!"

Gone.

The adrenaline surged through his veins now, spiked his heart rate and tensed his muscles. His hair stood on end. Nothing there. Nothing there. The red again! No, gone! Where'd it go?! He began in a slow trot and rapidly picked up the pace, his footsteps pounding against the road. The sound hammered in his ears, slammed against his skull. A noise! Pounding, just like his! Footsteps?! He twisted in its direction. Nothing there. Where was it? What was going on?!

A pressure against his neck.

Black.

* * *

 _Justice caused my high architect to move,_

 _Divine omnipotence created me,_

 _The highest wisdom, and the primal love._

* * *

 _"I was all alone!"_

He couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't speak. The scream died in his throat. Something rustled beside him, moaning and muffled, but the horrid darkness obscured its source. Miku? Something else?

 _"You can't just go around doing what you damn well please!"_

 _"Why can't I?"_

A noise pounding against the floor, echoing through his soul. From the distance came a dozen glowing red eyes. He screamed again. It never escaped his lips. He was going to die. He was going to die!

 _"So yes! I'm reckless! Yes, I'm careless!"_

He and Miku were going to _die_! Wait, Miku! Where was Miku?! Was Miku safe?! He was going to die! He couldn't breathe! The air was too dry! It burned his lungs! Were they klaxosaurs? Demons? Something else?! Had that princess klaxosaur thing come back for him?! He was going to be eaten! His chest heaved, his toes clenched, throat constricted. He couldn't wrench his hands free. No! No!

The eyes had gotten closer. They were right in front of him! He heard a twist of metal, a click. A soft, flickering flame. A lantern? A hand holding it? Was it human? Had he been rescued?! Had the APE guards come to get them? Papa had saved them!

The gloved hand lowered it to the floor. The red eyes gleamed. Into the light came-

" _Like they were fucking ghosts!"_

A finger lifted vertical, held in front of some tubed apparatus. The eyes tore through him, unseeing and mechanical. The voice was hollow, artificial, riddled with static. It scraped against his eardrums like a klaxosaur's claws against Argentea's hull.

"Shh..."

He had to calm down. He had to calm down! He'd never seen anything like it! What was it? Was it human? But where was its face? No - no, it was clearly a helmet! A soldier? Who was this? APE? But that equipment wasn't familiar! APE didn't use those things, didn't look like that! APE was regal, defined, this was... was...

The creature rasped, hissed. "It seems... some birdies have gotten lost."

The glove extended from the shadow, pawed and poked at his uniform. It came up, tore the fabric from his mouth. His lips were dehydrated. Sweat drenched his neckline. Again he tried to yell, but all he managed was a choking cough.

"Who... who a-are y-you?"

The unblinking, expressionless monster shifted, lowered itself onto a knee. Another grating, scratchy breath, slow and steady.

"Let me ask you a question, little birdy."

 _"I was the only one who stopped and asked why."_

The light flickered. The eyes of blood shifted in the background.

"Do you ever wonder..."

 _"I've thought about them for years."_

"...what happened to all those children?"

The demon leaned in, the apparatus clicking and wheezing. Zorome was hyperventilating. Couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't think. Couldn't even wipe away the terrified tears or mucus. He stared at that horror, that impossible, inconceivable existence. The horror stared back.

The faces of the missing flashed before him. All he saw was death. Death and lies. The death of everything he'd ever known, the lies of beasts and men.

 _"Where did they go? Have you ever asked yourself that? Huh?!"_

"The ones who went missing from Garden?"

* * *

 _Before me there were no created things_

 _But those that last forever—as do I._

 _Abandon all hope you who enter here._

* * *

Werner turned as the door opened, his mood lifting. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Find anything good?"

"Nothing much this time around. Didn't get a chance to go library diving. Mostly military bases. Took a trip over to..."

Trailing off, the man reached into a pocket on his bulky, dark vest and pulled out a folded slip of paper. He unfurled it on the desk, revealing a faded map of the world. The helmeted figure leaned in close, tracing their route with a gloved finger. Werner could picture him squinting behind his deactivated night-vision goggles. He took a deep, hissing breath from his rebreather and looked up at him.

"Uh... Cay-nay-dah?"

"Canada."

"Canada. Shit was _cold_ , doc. Hoo boy! We were afraid the heat setting wouldn't work, what with how little we use it. We got lucky, though. Bunch of those pre-magma solar cells there, stored pretty well. They were dead from being in the cold for so long, but it was military tech so we think they might be salvageable. Perfect fit for the packs and the old truck. Other than that it was mostly the usual. Seeds, some weapons, ammo and old body armor and such."

Werner nodded, pleased. "Any issues with the equipment?"

"Ah... Inyo was complaining about a draft by her thighs, but we don't know if it was real, or..."

"Inyo being Inyo?"

"...Yeah."

"I'll take a look at it regardless. Have her meet me in the facility before you go."

The man nodded. "Right." But then he paused and began easing his backpack onto the floor, making sure to not crimp the tube leading into the rebreather. He unzipped a compartment and pulled something out, patting away any remnant dust.

"Before I forget, I _did_ find something in an old locker. Figured you might be interested."

Werner took the book and read the cover. _1984_ , George Orwell.

He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. So he just sighed instead.

"I tried reading it as we flew in on the transport, but couldn't make it past the first few chapters. It wasn't the hardest read, but..."

The man shifted in discomfort.

"I understand, Itan."

Itan released a rasping sigh and hefted the pack onto his back. "Are... are we fucked, doc?"

The guilt hit him like a downed airplane crashing into a crowded suburb. But he fought it back down again, locked it away in places he refused to venture.

"It's too early to know for certain. We still have a chance. Go get refilled and refueled and get some rest. Your squad's already down there. Send my regards to Sagi. Hachi should be giving him an updated points of interest list."

Itan nodded as he refolded the map. "Talk to you soon, doc."

* * *

 _Hope not ever to see Heaven. I have come to lead you to the_

 _other shore; into eternal darkness; into fire and into ice._

* * *

The sudden light blinded her. She squinted at the silhouette in the doorway, struggled to make out its shape. What now?! Those red eyes shifted to the newcomer and she was thankful for the momentary reprieve. Everything was so creepy! They never should've left Mistleteinn! This was a mistake, just one big mistake! Where were all the adults? What was happening? Why were her bindings so tight? Why was that weird robot-man talking to Zorome? Were they going to be killed? Her mouth was muffled, she couldn't even speak or scream or cry out for help!

"I would appreciate it if you didn't traumatize the parasites."

That - that voice! Please please please she just wanted to leave!

The weirdo stood up and turned his back to Zorome. "They were lurking where they shouldn't be."

"I will handle that. Your updated list is in the usual spot. Get a bite to eat and get your gear in order. Priority's still weapons, bullets, armor."

"Got it, got it," the thing wheezed and rasped. Its voice sent horrified shivers down her spine. She'd never heard anything so unnatural. "Itan still talking with the doc?"

"On his way."

The figure drifted towards the door. Miku could barely hear the footsteps. The others followed, just as silent; they streamed out through the exit and were gone. Then the man was over her, undoing her bindings. She coughed and wheezed, her throat dry and her muscles tense. She was still hyped up on the adrenaline. Once he'd undone Zorome's bindings he looked down on them, his expression blank.

"You two are not supposed to be here," Hachi noted.

Zorome was shaking, fear and disbelief in his eyes. "H-Hachi, who were those guys? W-Were they-"

"Children."

Something frigid wound itself around her heart. She'd never felt it before.

"Like... like parasites? They're p-parasites, right? Right?" He was panicking and she understood why. Confusion flowed through her. Everything was so wrong! All they'd wanted was to see the adults! Why here? Why now? What was happening?!

Hachi's stoic features shifted from him to her. "They are not parasites. They are my age, removed from the program two decades ago."

Zorome's expression was one of sheer horror. "Why?" he pleaded. "Why, why? Hachi! What's going on! I don't understand! Where are the adults? What're they doing here? They - they were missing, right? Where'd they go? Where'd they come from?!"

A sigh escaped the administrator's lips. He beckoned them with a calm hand. "We were expecting these questions to occur in a more controlled environment, but it seems I have no choice. Come. We have much to discuss."

What was going on?! She wanted to go home! To the house, to her friends! She wanted to see Kokoro's calm smile and follow Ichigo's orders and see Ikuno reading her books and see Zero Two hanging off Hiro's arm! She even wanted to see the boys! This was stupid! It was all stupid! She was scared! And Zorome was scared! They were both scared and frightened and they were just _kids_ and why was this happening?! Why them? Why!

They followed him out the door into a - a warehouse? Where were they? This was so confusing! Were they even in the city anymore?! What were all these boxes and crates? Hachi passed through another exit and they were back in the city. The lights were blinding. She didn't like them! It was too bright and too dark at the same time! This was too weird! She missed Mistleteinn!

The administrator turned and looked them over. Apparently satisfied, he began quizzing them.

"Why were the plantations made?"

Miku shared a confused, scared look with her partner before returning her gaze to Hachi. She swallowed. The saliva choked her. "T-To protect humanity from the klaxosaurs!"

The administrator's cold eyes shifted to her. "Wrong."

What? What?! How was that wrong?! They'd been - they'd been _taught_ that in Garden! They _couldn't_ be wrong! They couldn't! She looked at Zorome for desperate reassurance. His stare was a thousand yards. Tears streamed from his wide eyes. Shoulders slumped, he looked past Hachi, at nothing in particular.

"The plantations were constructed before the klaxosaurs appeared."

That frigid feeling was back again, stronger than before. Her hands were shaking.

"Why is the world uninhabitable?"

She didn't have enough strength to wipe her tears. Her answer this time was less certain. "Because... because of the..."

"Wrong. The magma energy extraction caused the desertification."

"What do you mean?!" came Zorome's frantic reply. "Hachi, what's going on?! Please! I'm so confused!"

Hachi responded with seven words.

"Everything you've been taught is a lie."

* * *

 _Because your question searches for deep meaning,_

 _I shall explain in simple words._

* * *

One might have mistaken it for a funeral procession. Zorome and Miku followed lockstep behind Hachi, their shoulders slouched and their cheeks stained by dried tears. Hands held behind his back, posture straight, he led them through the city, all while undoing the years of Garden's education, brick by brick, piece by piece. Like rocks thrown into a glass house, did he shatter their worldviews. They no longer reacted; the children had long since accepted the concept of _wrong_. With every question the lie became brighter, the deceit clearer. The only truth they knew was of their partner's existence, and it was for that reason alone that Miku never let go of Zorome's hand.

"What was humanity's population at the time of initial plantation construction?"

"Eight-point-four million," Miku droned in defeat.

"Wrong."

Zorome squeezed her hand on reaction, broken and mute.

"Humanity's population on the Earth was, at the time, upwards of eight billion."

The boy stopped. Miku and Hachi stopped with him. He stared at the ground. "But... but the plantations only hold... eighty-four thousand adults... r-right?"

"Correct."

The children sucked in a unified breath, glanced at each other in mutual weakness. They were _right_ about something? Miku turned to Hachi, tentative hope brightening her features.

"And... and there are one hundred plantations... right?" she asked.

"Correct."

The children grinned at each other, some of their former vigor returning. But any positivity faded as reality began to take hold. They paled.

"W-Wait... Hachi..." Miku whispered. "D-Do you... mean that..."

Hachi turned around and met her eyes. The girl trembled. He did not.

He had long since lost the ability to tremble.

"The number you were taught is the number of people that were saved."

An ugly, heartwrenching noise escaped Zorome's throat. Miku's shaky grip on his hand tightened.

"N-No..." the boy gagged.

"Everyone else is dead."

* * *

 _And I — my head oppressed by horror — said:_

 _"Master, what is it that I hear? Who are_

 _those people so defeated by their pain?"_

 _And he to me:_

 _"This miserable way is taken by the sorry souls_

 _of those who lived without disgrace and without praise._

 _They now commingle with the coward angels,_

 _the company of those who were not rebels_

 _nor faithful to their God, but stood apart._

 _The heavens, that their beauty not be lessened,_

 _have cast them out, nor will deep Hell receive them —_

 _even the wicked cannot glory in them."_

* * *

 _"Lied to her so she'd do their bidding!"_

But... but even still...! Papa did it to protect them! They were just kids! If... if the world was really so terrible, Papa totally did it to protect them!

"So... so the magma energy was what c-caused the problems... right?"

"Correct."

Relief bubbled in his heart. He squeezed Miku's hand. Okay... okay, see! He was right!

He swallowed. Thick saliva coated his dry throat. "And Papa... c-created the plantations with the resources he had available... right?"

"Correct."

So... so Papa was a savior! He knew it! It was okay! Even if... if so many people died! He at least tried to...

"Then... Papa saved everyone he could!"

"Wrong."

His steel wall of worship wasn't steel at all. It was pig iron.

Pig iron was brittle. The relief was torn away. Something ugly festered in its place.

He tried to wrap his head around the madness. "I d-don't..."

"Zorome," Hachi began in that calm, monotonous voice. "Papa was the one who discovered and began extracting the magma energy. He did not help solve the problem. He created it."

Brittle objects were prone to shattering.

No, no! That was a lie! It had to be! It was all lies!

"W-What do you mean! Papa wouldn't... he _wouldn't_ -!"

"In the old world, society had long operated on lesser energies: oil, natural gas, solar, nuclear to name a few," Hachi interrupted. "Oil was the standard of civilization, and it was running out, as was natural gas. Things such as solar and nuclear were, for various reasons, incapable of replacing their forerunners. People grew desperate for a solution. Eventually, one such man found the answer. That man was Papa. Upon discovering magma energy with the help of various scientists, he revolutionized the world. Magma energy's properties were incredible: a rare but powerful energy source with decent efficiency, one with seemingly no environmentally harmful side effects. Despite questions regarding its sustainability, the world quickly became dependent. Papa assured the world that with enough research, effort and funding, he could find a way to increase its efficiency to mitigate its natural scarcity. It was later discovered during these projects that concentrated, distilled magma energy could serve as a base for a serum granting immortality. Papa kept his extraction and refinery techniques a closely guarded secret and quickly became the most powerful human on the planet. He and his scientists held audience to world leaders."

They had... never learned any of this...

"H-How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Miku whispered.

Hachi's collected gaze shifted to her. "The doctor was employed to help create the immortality serum and witnessed all of this as it unfolded."

The doctor? That old fart? He was... he was probably off his rockers! Loopier than Hiro!

"Society back then was based on the concepts of transactions and equivalent exchange. Goods and services were delivered for notes of inherent value. These notes were called 'currency'. Immortality, then, was a coveted treasure, afforded by only the wealthiest individuals. They no longer needed food. Aging ceased. When coupled with state of the art medical care, their lives were perfect. But soon, the side effects of magma energy became apparent. Desertification became rampant. The world began dying. Immortality meant loss of reproductive function. And most importantly, the efficiency projects never went anywhere. But society could no longer cease the usage of magma energy; they had substituted one energy dependency for another. Out of a sense of duty, Papa and his scientists began development of the plantations. He told the world that he would manage to safely bring every last person into the plantations. That no one would be left behind. But the plantations were too small, construction was too time consuming. And in addition, the plantations used magma energy to operate."

This was so confusing! So weird and creepy! Reproductive function? Efficiency? None of this made sense! He just wanted to see the adults!

Hachi shifted his eyes between the two children. "The stores of magma energy were quickly dwindling. Papa was forced to halt construction after one hundred plantations were built, lest his resources be stretched too thin. He placed a price on entry into the plantations, to gather enough funds for the development of new strategies. Naturally, this meant only the wealthiest individuals of society secured their safety. The world leaders were brought aboard the first plantation so they might allocate resources through APE, effectively giving Papa control of the entire world. He tried to find a way to help everyone else. He couldn't."

He was still confused! Wait! "But... but what happened to everyone else? How did they all..."

"As the planet died, so did its ability to produce food and sustain life. The rest of the population could not afford immortality. They still required sustenance. Society began collapsing as food and energy shortages became commonplace. Law and order broke down. It was every man for himself. Papa could no longer save them. He could only protect those he had already rescued."

...

But that meant... they all...

The man's soulless stare sent shivers down his spine. "The guns on the plantations were not meant to combat klaxosaurs, Zorome."

Shatter.

Head spinning, Zorome fell to the floor. Miku fell as well, fingers still locked with his. The festering bloomed into something diseased and rotten. Desperation clawed at him. Not Papa! Not Papa! Papa had made him, created him, gave him life and purpose! He couldn't have caused this! He was a hero! No!

"No... no... no... no..."

Like a broken record Zorome repeated himself, shaking his head back and forth.

"Please... no..." Zorome's defeated form looked up at Hachi again, pleading. Praying. "Ha... Hachi, please..." He rubbed his nose on his sleeve, leaving a trail of staining mucus. His voice cracked. "Please don't..."

 _"Papa and the rest knew she'd kill all those stamen, Zorome!"_

Hachi's expression never changed, even as his gaze met the boy's. "I'm sorry, Zorome."

"Did... did they..."

 _"They used her as a killing machine!"_

Helpless and terrified, Miku watched as he struggled to voice his words. "Did they... use her as a... k-killing machine?"

The man's eyes were unwavering concrete.

"They did."

Something in him broke.

"B-But! But what about the adults!" he heard Miku urge. "Surely we can still protect-"

"Wrong."

Snapped.

"...What?" his partner whispered.

"APE's civilization runs on magma energy and the world has run out of magma energy to supply. The mines are bringing up the last bits of the resource available to us. The klaxosaurs are in control of the final, untouched deposits. Papa has tried to remove them before. Papa failed. Left as is, the Franxx and everything that supplies them will soon run out, and the remaining humans will be at the mercy of our enemies. There is no longer enough time to convert all systems to accept older, more outdated fuel sources. Papa realized this and came up with a plan."

"A... plan?" he muttered.

"Papa wishes to leave Earth on a small arc ship in orbit, the Cosmos. The klaxosaurs are terrestrial beings and cannot access space. Once civilization is saved, he can take stock of the situation and venture through the vast beyond, as immortality permits him, until he finds a solution to humanity's problems. However, there is an issue: magma energy is growing increasingly sparse and Papa can only afford one rocket launch from his facility, the Grand Crevasse. There is not enough time to get all humans up into orbit, nor is there enough fuel for such a venture, nor is there enough space on Cosmos to fit all eight million adults."

So... they were...

Hachi's voice was ice cold. "But Papa refused to abandon humanity, so he devised a solution. He planned to upload the minds of the adults into a server, and bring that server onto Cosmos. Such a plan solved two of his limiting factors, but the upload itself required a vast amount of magma energy. When all of the other expenditures were accounted for - Franxx fuel and repairs, plantation operations, energy for Cosmos and the rocket launch - he and the council realized they simply did not have enough to safely perform the upload without compromising something else."

"S-So what did they do?" Miku questioned in trepidation.

"You wished to see the adults, did you not?"

The festering ugliness spread across his body. He and Miku got up and followed Hachi, broken and defeated.

Hachi led them to a random building along the street. The door was locked. Backing up, he lifted his foot and bashed it against the handle repeatedly until it swung open, destroyed. Upon entry Zorome's senses were assaulted by the most pungant, rotten odor he had ever smelled. Miku covered her mouth, gagging.

A masked adult was standing in the sparsely decorated room. Noticing the visitors, he turned and walk to them, his face blank. The adult paid no attention to the broken door, or the fact that Hachi had entered his home without permission.

"Greetings," said the adult.

Hachi walked through the man's form. The adult flickered and twisted and hummed, faint blue lines shimmering and coalescing. Zorome felt sick, and it wasn't just from the chemicals warring against his senses.

"W-What is..."

"A hologram, taken and developed automatically from this man's identification file. Come. He is in the other room."

The children's footsteps pounded against the pristine and spotless floor. The horrid scent only increased in potency. Hachi was waiting for them just inside the door frame. He pointed into the room. Zorome lurched, skin crawling. Miku leaned against him, her skin pale and her form stiff. She blinked away shocked tears.

A corpse.

Covered in the same simple clothes as the hologram, the body's head was completely encapsulated in a large device, a clamp around its thin, scraggly neck. A small needle was buried into the skin, where its artery should be, twisting up and away into a series of tubes that disappeared into the ceiling. It lay there, reeking of rot and shit and piss. Its body was skeletal, browning, dried like a prune.

Zorome collapsed to the floor, hands covering his mouth. Miku had turned away and was bent at the waist. Her retching and vomiting drowned out all other sounds.

"The immortality serum is never absorbed into the body," Hachi explained. "It coats the cells, acting like a preservative and freezing the individual in time. Never aging, never without energy. But because it always exists as a foreign substance, it can also be reclaimed and broken down into its base components. The 'happiness' machines, used to supply the adults with their entertainment and their dopamine, also served another purpose. Once they went under, they never woke up."

A wail escaped his dry lips. "He... he didn't..."

Hachi did not so much as twitch. Those dead eyes bored holes into Zorome's collapsed form.

"Papa made a choice. Just as before, he sacrificed the many in order to save the few. The reclaimed magma energy gave him enough supply to upload the adults of the first five plantations."

His index finger lifted, pointing from the corpse-

"And in exchange, _their_ blood, _their_ magma energy..."

-to him.

No. No...

"...is now fuel for _your_ Franxx."

In that dead room of that dead city howled Code 666.

* * *

 _As little flowers, which the chill of night has bent and huddled,_

 _when the white sun strikes, grow straight and open fully on their stems,_

 _so did I, too, with my exhausted force._

* * *

"But... but at our c-ceremony...!" Miku whimpered.

Hachi was leading them onward, to an unknown location. Their legs moved on their own. They didn't care anymore.

"A few months before his magma reclamation strategy was put into motion, Papa ordered a change in dress code for all adults and staff members working with parasites. Originally, only soldiers and Garden staff members had to cover their faces. That was changed to everyone, including adults and other non-combat personnel. At the same time, holograms using the same anonymous profiles were developed, and routine behavioral algorithms modeled after their plantation's population were applied. This was done to preserve morale amongst the personnel that would remain aboard the plantations after the adults had been reclaimed."

Everything was a lie.

"Then... then why d-do we..."

"Exist?"

The word sent a jolt through his spine.

"You are a tool, a weapon to be discarded. You will not be saved. You will not be salvaged. Should Papa have his way and save his chosen few, you and everyone else will be left behind to perish, whether you survive combat with the klaxosaurs or not. You are expendable. To preserve resources, all children grown at Garden are consistently evaluated and used in some way. Those not fit to become parasites are taken. Some become guards. Others become slaves in the Franxx production facilities. Others spend their lives in the food plants. Some are judged to have no worth at all and are merely tossed into the wastes. They are not shot or executed. Bullets and electrocution require resources and energy. Disposing of worthless tools in such ways would be inefficient."

 _"Did they care one bit? Huh, did they?!"_

Just... a tool...

 _"What's the point to all of this?!"_

"B-But our... birthdays! And our p-p-presents!"

"Your birthdays are fake. Like all children, you are grown in batches, in vats, and then sent to Garden at the appropriate time to be educated. Squad 13 is an experimental test group, a test run by the doctor to see the effects of increased individuality and less emotional education."

But... but if that was the case...

 _"We just want to be with each other!"_

Then why...

His voice was a little stronger when he asked his next question. "And... and what about the plantations? The ones with the dead adults? What happens to them?"

"Papa will not let the magma energy go to waste. He wishes for it to get to orbit, onto Cosmos, for future use. When a plantation has 'expired', it transfers its remaining supply to a plantation deemed 'fresher', or closer to the Grand Crevasse. If the expired plantation is close enough to the Grand Crevasse and its combat record is deemed adequate, the worthy personnel are airlifted to the battle. The parasites and Franxx are then thrown into perpetual warfare in an attempt to thin the klaxosaurs' numbers around the facility. If neither of those prerequisites are met, everyone on the plantation is left to expire. The magma energy saved from salvaging the personnel would not be worth the transportation costs. They are left to the klaxosaurs."

"Then... back then! With Plantation 26, that was..."

"Correct. Plantation 26 is now expired. We do not believe Papa will come for them."

The ugliness gnawed at his soul, burned his cold and dead heart. Miku's iron-clad grip around his hand was warm and comforting.

 _"You'd have just been another statistic!"_

He was... beginning to understand. Hiro had always...

" _I'll sacrifice my body if it means I can be with Zero Two! I'll throw away my soul if it means she smiles for me!"_

...had something else. Something he knew he could trust and rely on, something that he could fight for. And all _he_ had... was...

 _"U-Um... you can trust me a bit more."_

He squeezed Miku's hand. She squeezed back. The warmth spread up his arm. Papa had betrayed him, had lied to him, had... had... _used_... him. But she had never done so! Even now, even after all this! He had his partner. And... and they could...

Hachi had led them to another warehouse, far larger than the previous one. He tapped a code on a panel and the massive doors swung up. The flurry of activity caught Zorome off guard. Men and women running this way and that, some with strange rifles, other with boxes or pieces of unusual body armor. People of all ages. Some as old as him, others older and some even younger.

"The doctor has a hypothesis," Hachi noted.

Miku's wide eyes watched as a significant group of black-clad APE soldiers grabbed rifles and ammunition off a rack. They checked themselves over and then ran off into the city, in the direction of the central spire.

"What?" he heard himself whisper.

"Taking the magma energy from the ground killed the world. He believes the reverse may also be possible."

The administrator turned to them, stoic as ever.

"Who... are these people?" his partner breathed.

"They are the children, the discarded tools, like you and I. They have chosen to fight for their survival, their right to exist. Zorome, Miku, I will ask you both one final question."

The heat spread over his chest, up his neck and down his legs. Their knuckles were white.

"You may return to Mistleteinn and pretend all of this never happened, with no marks against your APE record. Or you may pick up a rifle. Which do you choose?"

"The rifle."

His head whirled in Miku's direction. Her free hand wiped away fresh tears.

"Zorome loves Papa and Papa betrayed him! Papa wants to abandon him! That's wrong!"

The cool warmth of Hachi's gaze landed on him. "Zorome?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. Above all else, he was... he was Zorome the Great! He was not a pushover! That idiot Hiro had gotten a one-up on him!

 _"If I have to grow horns to do that, I'll grow the horns!"_

He wouldn't just... just roll over and die! He was better than that, damn it! He'd killed thirty-something klaxosaurs already!

Clear eyes opened, stared up at Hachi. He snorted back his snot.

 _"SHE FOUGHT BACK!"_

The adults he'd sworn to protect had been inside Argentea all along! Driving him forward!

"The rifle, Hachi. G-Give me... give me the rifle!"

* * *

 _Do not be afraid;_

 _Our fate cannot be taken from us;_

 _ **It is a gift.**_


	12. Episode 11: ARGENTEA

**Mastermind in the FranXX**

 _Episode 11  
_

 _ARGENTEA_

* * *

"We're coming over the target now! Multiple klaxosaur signatures!" the pilot called out.

Hachi walked to the back of the cabin, barking orders. "Check your gear! Look over your parachutes one final time and make sure the lines aren't tangled! Remember your training! In and out, the VTOL will pick you up after you secure the VIPs!"

He grabbed onto the handle bar near the closed ramp. The light turned red. The black-clad soldiers stood, forming two rows of six. They checked the chute lines of the man in front of them.

"Ten seconds!" The ramp opened. The loud roar of the transport intensified immediately. The wind whipped Hachi's uniform, but he didn't react.

The light turned green.

"Go! Go! Go!" Hachi bellowed. The soldiers streamed out of the craft, into the dark evening sky. On the dusty plains below them was Chrysanthemum, Plantation 26, surrounded by klaxosaurs.

It was burning.

Hachi glanced at the ground as the ramp closed, estimating their numbers. There were far more than usual. They had done these rescue operations before, but the situation always varied. The number of klaxosaurs assaulting the deactivated plantations usually scaled with the amount of magma energy left in the systems. Their contact had informed them that the first klaxosaurs had appeared a little over a week ago; they'd been under continuous assault ever since. The Franxx had run out of fuel two days ago and all remaining magma had been redirected to the plantation's automated weaponry. But even still, there were over twice as many klaxosaurs as they'd expected. Something was up.

He pulled out his communicator and opened a direct line to Nana, who was still at Plantation 13. "Nana, our estimates were off. Argentea won't be able to thin the outside force alone. We'll need reinforcements."

"Understood," was her cool reply. "However, we only have three Franxx-carrying transports currently stationed. We won't be able to muster the full squad. Someone will have to stay behind."

"Let the children decide amongst themselves, but make it fast. One mistake and Argentea will get overwhelmed."

"I expect the decision to be made relatively quickly. They know something is up - they've been looking for Zorome and Miku since dinner ended."

He closed the connection and sighed, his mind racing. APE was lenient when it came to the test squad, but they were not negligent. Chances were they'd notice the sudden deployment; it was something they had wanted to avoid. One Franxx activation could be written off as an impromptu, but well-meaning scouting mission. But four Franxx deploying without orders would raise eyebrows. Questions would be asked. They would have to file this as an emergency activation and perhaps fake some scanner readings. Two Gutenberg-classes ought to be enough.

Until the reinforcements arrived, Argentea would have to focus on hit-and-run tactics. They would need to prioritize the drone carriers and buy time for the troops. Hopefully the guns could stall the rest. The situation was dangerous but winnable. Like all the rescues they'd done before, the klaxosaurs would be focused on the plantation, which would give Argentea space for maneuvering and planning.

Nodding to himself, Hachi contacted the parasites.

* * *

This was kinda scary. Okay, not _kinda_ , it was _really damn scary_! He'd never seen so many klaxosaurs in his life! Big ones, small ones, two legs and four legs, teeth and spines! So much blue and black! Holy shit! And the plantation was burning too! Were the 26ers still in there? Were they even still _alive_?

Miku grabbed his shaking hand, held it tight. He could hear her nervous swallow. They were sitting against the pistil terminal, watching the feed from the transport's external cameras.

"Y-You're scared too, huh?" he whispered, trying to laugh.

Her answer was a hesitant nod. "We d-don't even have the others, do we? It's... just us..."

"We can do this, Miku!" he encouraged, even as his stomach did backflips. "We have each other, right? A-And Argentea!"

She was silent for a long moment. "H-Hey... Zorome?"

"Huh?"

"What are we... gonna do after this?"

He turned his head to her, confused. "What do ya mean?"

"After all... whatever this is," she murmured, looking at the floor. "If... if we win, and save the planet, and defeat Papa... assuming any of it is t-true... what do we do? We don't know how to do anything other than... f-fight, you know?"

The question gave him pause. He'd never really thought that far ahead before. They'd been told that all of their needs would be taken care of once they gained entrance to the city. Food, clothing, shelter, entertainment... but now, all that was gone. He didn't know where they would go or what they would do. How would they clothe themselves? How was clothing made, anyway? Could they... like... build shelter? Buildings weren't a natural thing, were they? Where did food come from? How was it made?

His mind reeled. If none of that stuff was provided for them, it had to come from _somewhere_ , didn't it? Could... could _they_ do that?

Right as he was about to open his mouth to reply, a new window popped up on Argentea's cockpit display. Hachi's voice came through the audio connection, muffled by the dull roar of the transport.

"Zorome, Miku, we're sorry for asking this of you so soon after your previous deployment. Nana is getting in touch with your squad, but it will be some time before they're able to reinforce you."

They sighed in relief, the news calming them somewhat.

"Until they arrive, you are to prioritize your own safety over the destruction of the klaxosaurs. Their numbers are larger than our estimates predicted. Engage in surgical strikes and wait for openings. Move against your assigned targets only, do not get swarmed or surrounded."

"R-Right!" they replied in unison.

A new window opened next to the audio channel, displaying an outline of a klaxosaur they'd never seen before. A quadruped, low to the ground, with a large, shell-like protrusion covering its back. A small circle blinked over its center mass, highlighting the probable location of its core. Several other lines and descriptions detailed various attributes and characteristics of the beast.

"Your targets are a number of Hive-class drone carriers spread amongst the klaxosaur forces. They are modified Moho designs, used exclusively for klaxosaur boarding actions. They launch automated, man-sized anti-personnel drones into facilities they wish to capture or subdue. These drones will make life difficult for our own soldiers. Hive-classes are usually protected by a number of Conrad guards, though we have detected numerous Moho signatures spread throughout the group, as well as three Gutenbergs."

Their nerves were back in full force now and Zorome tightened his grip on Miku's hand. They had to deal with all this? By themselves?

"I'll remind you again that your safety takes priority for this mission. You are a delaying force for the soldiers inside, and they can handle themselves. Do not take unnecessary risks. If you sense something wrong when taking an offensive action, back off and let the Hive-class through. Understood?"

"Understood!"

"Good luck, Argentea."

The connection terminated. They stood up and moved to their respective positions. Zorome took a deep breath as the controls extended.

"Miku?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"We're... we're gonna survive this, okay? We can do this! We'll be fine!"

Miku shifted, then nodded. "...Right!"

The connection was established and Argentea hummed to life. The cockpit activated just in time for Zorome to see the transport's door open, revealing the clouds of sandy dust billowing in the craft's wake. In the distance was a giant mass of blue and black, and a plantation under siege.

* * *

"Futoshi."

Where could he have gone? Were they alright? Why hadn't he responded to his communicator?! Were they in trouble?

"Futoshi..."

Damn it, Zorome! He couldn't just disappear for half a day and not expect people to get worried! Was Miku with him? Had they been separated? Was he protecting her? Were they locked up in the plantation somewhere? Had they been shipped off to parts unknown? Had they been... disposed of? No, no! They couldn't have! He'd bragged about how he and Miku were improving recently! Mitsuru and Ikuno were still the lowest scorers on the team and even they were above the average!

" _Futoshi_!"

His head shot towards the voice. Ikuno was glaring at him. "You're going to make a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing," she seethed. "And that's the fourth loaf of bread you've eaten in the past ten minutes. It isn't healthy. Stop. Relax."

He shoved the half-eaten remainder in his mouth and chewed, frantic and panicked. "How... how can I _relax_ when they're still missing?!"

Ichigo sighed from her position on the couch. Goro rubbed his neck. "All we can do is wait while Hiro and Zero Two... uh... sniff them out..." she reasoned.

That wasn't helping at all! He hated waiting!

He spent the next several minutes fidgeting and suffering under Ikuno's unscrupulous gaze. But at last, finally, the door to the house opened. He jumped to his feet, his heart racing.

"Well? Anything?!" he demanded of Strelizia's pilots. Zero Two swallowed as all eyes went to her and Hiro. She tightened her grip on his hand as the boy stepped forward and shook his head.

"Their scents led to two places. The fresher one brought us to the hangar. Argentea's gone."

Ichigo's leaned forward, alarmed. "Even Argentea? What the heck is going on? Why haven't we been told anything?"

Futoshi took a step forward. "And... and the second place?"

Hiro looked back at his partner, as if to double check, and sighed when she nodded. "The trail was a bit faded, but... the second one continued past the hangar, to the elevator. We searched around for a while and eventually realized it continued on the ground floor. It... it continued to the main doors, the ones that lead into the city. We could barely make out their scent beyond the entrance."

It took the rest of the squad a moment to process that information. Kokoro was the one who spoke up. "H-Hiro, are you saying they... went _into_ the city? That they gained entrance?"

Both Hiro and Zero Two nodded. Futoshi's mind raced. Zorome got into the city?! But how did that make any sense? Both Strelizia and Delphinium had more klaxosaur kills! Why weren't they notified, too? Shouldn't a message have been sent to the squad? Why hadn't Papa told them? He tugged at his hair. This was so confusing!

"That doesn't make sense," Mitsuru noted, cupping his chin. Yes! Mitsuru could figure it out! He was smart! "Argentea is in third place overall, behind Strelizia in first and Delphinium in second. If Argentea hit the required number for adulthood, the other two pairs should have been notified quite a while ago. Furthermore, in Garden we were informed the rest of the squad would be told whenever a pair had met the prerequisite, and that message was never sent."

"You think this was something different?" Goro asked him.

Mitsuru nodded. "The situation is too strange. Add in Argentea's disappearance, and things don't add up." Then he looked up suddenly, an idea forming in his head. He stood up and began walking to the door.

Ichigo followed him with her eyes. "Mitsuru? Where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder. "A while back, the doctor gave me access to his office, in case of emergencies. He's away on business currently, or so he told me. He has access to the plantation's security cameras, a number of which are placed in the city. I believe this situation qualifies as one such emergency."

Kokoro got to her feet and made to follow. "U-Um! I'll go with you! I can help and it's too dangerous to go alone!"

K-Kokoro?! He reached out to stop her, but paused.

 _"You don't have to protect her all the time. Stop trying to be her bodyguard. Let her think for herself."_

Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn iiiiit! His head hung and he slouched down. What the heck was happening?! Why was everything so confusing! He didn't understand these feelings or this situation at all! All he could do was watch and his partner left with Mitsuru. Shouldn't he stop her? She could get hurt! What if they disappeared too? Damn that Mitsuru! If that happened he'd never forgive her!

The rest of them sat there in silence for the longest time, trying to figure out what to do.

Ichigo spoke up again. "Alright, I suppose we can go check out-"

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone looked towards the door. Nana was standing in the entrance, hands on her hips.

"N-Nana!"

The administrator sighed. "I apologize for not contacting you kids sooner. The situation is tense. Argentea is currently on a special, volunteer mission. We had originally thought they'd be able to handle it by themselves, but the klaxosaurs were far more numerous than anticipated. They will need your assistance."

Ichigo stood up. "A... a mission? Why weren't we told?"

"The mission is classified, on a need-to-know basis only. We can't waste time. The briefing will be given while you are in transit." Her eyes scanned over the group. "Where are Kokoro and Mitsuru?"

"K-Kokoro is still recovering from the previous mission!" he heard himself say. "And so is Mitsuru! He was exhausted."

Nana nodded. "I see. Futoshi, Ikuno, will you be comfortable piloting together for this mission?"

Eh? Piloting... without Kokoro? But... but Kokoro was his...

"We will."

He whirled on Ikuno. She was staring daggers at him, as if daring him to refuse. He gulped, suddenly nervous.

"Y-Yeah... it'll be... fine..." he whimpered. For... for one mission! This was to help Zorome!

"Good. Let's get going."

* * *

"How are ya doin', Miku?!"

"I'm... I'm fine! Let's keep going!"

She was tired. Tired and covered in klaxosaur guts. But... but they could do this! They were partners, they had each other! As long as... he was with her! She clawed apart another Conrad as they pushed their way to the next Hive-class. They hadn't let one through yet, they were making good time! The klaxosaurs were focused on the plantation; the guns were struggling, but the indiscriminate fire was a good distraction and let them maneuver through the waves. There! Right up ahead!

"Zorome!"

"Right!"

83.

They launched themselves over a pair of screeching Conrads, twisted and then slammed the claws into the Hive's rear leg. With a lurching groan the beast's limb collapsed; Argentea spun underneath and pierced the center mass, extending the blades up into its gut. The core was pierced and a shower of blue filth announced their newest victory. Miku panted and gathered herself.

"Miku! Hang on!"

She braced herself as she was suddenly moved against her will. A massive tendril slammed into the ground, right where they'd been previously. She looked up. Wait! That was... that was a Gutenberg! Crap!

"Th-Thanks, Zorome! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

They dashed off, weaving between a trio of Conrads and hacking apart a fourth. They slid underneath a Moho, back out into the open field, and twisted around to take stock of the situation. It was like they hadn't done anything at all. The klaxosaurs still swarmed around the battered and broken plantation. She took a moment to catch her breath, then lowered herself, leaned forward and primed the thrusters.

"Zorome, do you see the next one?"

"Yeah!" he replied. A marker popped up in the middle of the pack. "There!"

"Alright, let's go!"

87.

They rocketed into the mob, using the momentum to simply brute force the nearest Conrad-class. A Moho turned into them, charging an energy blast, but they swerved underneath it and avoided the damage. More Conrads! They leaped over one and stabbed into the other, shoving it into the third. Miku flipped upwards onto the stunned beasts and used them as a giant spring board. She jumped high into the air and sailed over a second Moho; on the other side was the Hive. Zorome angled her into the beast and she held out the claws in front of her body. He slammed on the thrusters, sending them dive-bombing straight through the beast, through the core and out its belly. She rolled and righted herself positioning to leave the-

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

She was on the ground, wincing in pain. A third Moho was standing over her, tail raised ominously. She felt a dull throbbing in her gut.

"M-Miku!"

"I'm... I'm alright!" she wheezed. "Let's go!"

They rolled out of the way of the second tail slam and tried to dash off - but there were more Moho-classes blocking their path.

Over them loomed a second Gutenberg.

"Z-Zorome..."

His voice was nervous and slightly panicked. "This is... bad! Sorry Miku, I'm gonna have to get a bit rough!"

She clenched her teeth, bracing again as she gave him the controls.

93.

The Mohos opened their jaws and aimed at them; Zorome got her onto her feet and then dashed into them, ducking under the beams of energy. Heat seared her back and elbows. She winced as something sparked and smoked. In front of them was the Gutenberg, a gigantic quadruped. It opened its mouth; tendrils flew out to intercept them. Zorome cleaved apart the first two and twisted around the remainder, zooming through its legs. She gasped for breath as yet another group of Conrads appeared behind the massive beast. One down, another! This was exhausting! Pain tore through her as one of the klaxosaurs slammed into her leg. She tore into it with a claw. Blue blood sprayed all over her as the thing exploded. Another launched itself at her upper body. She ducked down underneath and stabbed into its belly, carving it in half as it sailed past. Her elbow popped and she bit back the tears.

100.

Something within her snarled and growled. Something foreign and primal.

* * *

"Central, Central, this is Alpha Lead. How copy? Over."

"Alpha Lead, Central copies 4 of 5. Over."

"Copy. Alpha has entered AO and is approaching Sierra-Two-Six signal, estimate one-zero minutes. Will radio for extract upon contact. Over."

"Central copies all. Good luck, Alpha. Out."

The communications were terminated and the soldier looked over his shoulder, nodding at the group. "You know the drill. Grab 'em and get out! Stay alert and watch for runners, we've got Hivers below."

"Roger!" the squad acknowledged. They advanced into the dark Mistleteinn forest, guns at the ready.

* * *

Mitsuru glanced around the corner and down the hallway. Empty. He turned back to Kokoro, who was eyeing him with her characteristic curiosity.

"This isn't just about Zorome and Miku, is it?"

He recoiled from her, startled. "I... don't know what you-"

A soft giggle leaked from her lips. "You don't have to hide from me, Mitsuru. I see you in the library all the time. You're always in the biology section, searching for something."

Had she been... spying on him? Stalking him? That was a bit... creepy.

The strange girl leaned in close, tilted her head. "You're worried about Hiro, aren't you, Mitsuru?"

He blinked at her, sweating a bit. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "Y-Yeah. I think there's something wrong. There are gaps in his medical record. The doctor knows what happened to him. There should be files in his office. After we check the cameras, I want to..."

Mitsuru trailed off. She'd backed off a bit and gave him his personal space. "I'll help you search!"

Why couldn't he read her? This was so _weird_. "Why are you helping me? Why are you so... curious?"

She grinned and shrugged. "I've always felt like they... never told us the whole story, you know? In Garden. That there were gaps missing." Her stare pierced his soul. "You know tons more than anyone else, Mitsuru. By hanging out with you, I feel like I can learn a bunch of stuff. And..." She turned away, thinking for a moment. "And you're a lot more interesting than Futoshi! He's boring and creepy. Too... forward and blunt. You're neither! You're... mysterious? Soft and thoughtful and kind. I like that."

Kokoro was strange. Very strange. But she was also smarter than people realized. Her curiosity was a tad weird, but... maybe they could help each other?

He sighed and scratched his cheek. "Alright. Let's try to be quick, I don't know when he'll be back."

His new partner beamed at him and they raced down the hallway to the doctor's office. He reached into his pocket for the key, but froze when the door slid open. It was unlocked?

"Why would he..." he muttered to himself. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to ask questions! He beckoned Kokoro to follow and they entered the dimly lit but spacious office. First, to check the security cameras.

"I'll check the cameras," he told her. "Look for any suspicious files. Anything regarding genetics or horns or something."

She nodded and opened a drawer, rummaging through various folders. Mitsuru clicked on a minimized icon on the central monitor and began switching through the various feeds. What in the world? There were so many! And the parasite house, too! Had he bugged the entire plantation?! The room he shared with Goro, Futoshi and Zorome's, even the girls' rooms? A scowl marred his face. He was such a creep! The foyer, the dining area, the courtyard and library, hallways. Even the attic? Even the _bathrooms_? Even the bathing area? Had the doctor been watching _everything_? This was absurd! Was all of this sent to APE?! No, it looked like none of the files had been sent. But then why record at all?

Why had all of the attic files been deleted? That was Hiro and Zero Two's room. Was he that concerned with what those two were doing?

He clicked through various, irrelevant feeds taken from the rest of the plantation. Wait - the central elevator? They'd noticed Zorome and Miku's disappearances when they hadn't shown up for dinner an hour ago. So if he replayed the feed starting from early afternoon...

There they were! Hiro was right, they _had_ been in the elevator! And they were going to... the ground floor?

 _"Why're you lookin' at me like that?"_

 _"You're trying to get into the city again, aren't you?"_

 _"Yeah! And what of it! Maybe we've managed to kill enough klaxosaurs this time! Ever consider that?"_

The sensory advantages those two had were something else. They'd figured all that out just by _sniffing_ for them and following the odors? What the hell?

Mitsuru continued searching through the feeds until he got to a camera mounted in the city, at an intersection - Camera C-09. Zorome was running in the street. He slowed down the playback and leaned in, watching. Why was he running? And where were all the adults, anyway? Something was wrong here.

A black, bulky figure dashed into the street from behind a building, intercepting Zorome and knocking him out with a decisive chop to the neck. It grabbed the boy and slung him over its shoulder. Several more of the figures emerged from the shadows, six in all, dressed the same way. One of them was holding... Miku! They departed quickly, but one stood behind and stared directly at the camera before following.

Mitsuru felt a shiver run down his spine. He paused the playback and stared at the blurry image.

It was obviously a man, but his uniform and gear were foreign. Boots, trousers and a long-sleeved jacket covered by a bulky vest with a myriad pockets. A tube ran from his backpack up to some sort of breathing device, wedged against his face and completely covering the mouth and nose. The eyes were hidden behind a strange, goggle-like device, glowing an ominous red against the dark city. The rest of his head was obscured by an old, scratched helmet. In his gloved hands was a long weapon, of a make and model Mitsuru had never seen. Not a single speck of skin was visible. Had his posture not been decidedly human, Mitsuru might have mistaken him for some sort of robot.

These people were not part of APE.

"What in the world..."

"Mitsuru? I think I found something!"

He looked over at Kokoro, who had pulled a file from a drawer across the room. She was eyeing the cover, suspicious. The stamen was at her side in an instant and read the file's name as she put it on the desk.

"A.P.U.S.?"

Mitsuru opened the file and began reading the pages within. But the more he read, the paler he got.

This was...

"Subject 01-6 displaying physical and mental instability... multiple failures... backups incompatible..."

Kokoro's hands were over her mouth. Her head shook back and forth, eyes wide. "M-Mitsuru? I... I don't understand..."

Fingers shaking and mind reeling, he flipped past the grotesque images and scientific analysis to the last page. The top half of the page was taken up by a picture; it was a black and white frame, taken from a security camera feed. The date was listed as November 5, 2133 - the unlisted day from Hiro's medical file, three days after he broke Zero Two out of Garden.

"G-Get me... a p-piece of paper..." he wheezed. Kokoro grabbed a displaced file and tore off the corner. She handed it to him, along with a pencil. He noted the location listed under the image: Building AM-01. Then he closed the file and wretched. The image was seared into his mind.

A little boy, strapped to an operating table.

* * *

A vicious screech echoed in from their surroundings. The soldiers looked up as more pods crashed through the broken dome and slammed into the Mistleteinn forest. The biomechanical objects crashed through the trees, occasionally sparking against the dry, dying wood. The chances of a fire were rising exponentially.

"Runners! Runners!"

Lead swore under his breath. "Number 4, Number 9, you gotta find them soon! Hurry up!"

"Working on it!" Number 4 replied over the squad comms.

"Take positions! Here they come!"

The soldiers hunkered down in the courtyard and shouldered their rifles, aiming at the treeline. From beyond the forest sprinted the bipedal, man-sized klaxosaur drones, their sword-arms raised in ominous fashion.

"Engage!"

They opened up on the first wave, their aim steady. The drone receivers were located in the upper torso; it was from there that they received their commands. The hunter-killers were deadly but also fragile, and it was for that reason that they usually engaged in swarm tactics. Destroy the controller and the drone would cease all function. Like a normal klaxosaur, but on a smaller scale. The soldiers had been trained to establish kill-zones and lines of fire. One wrong move and the squad would be overwhelmed. Failure was not an option. They had come this far already; once contact was made they would retreat up the hill, break through the dome and escape.

It was during the second wave that the radio blared to life. A tech from Central was on the other end, his voice frantic.

"All units, this is Central. Magma signatures just spiked. Zero-three Golf-Bravos, one-zero-plus Mike-Hotels, one-zero-zero-plus Charlies. Inbound, inbound, inbound. I say again: zero-three Golf-Bravos, one-zero-plus Mike-Hotels, one-zero-zero-plus Charlies. Inbound, inbound, inbound."

"You hear that?" Number 5 called over the squad channel.

"The kids! They can't handle that!" urged Number 11.

"Clear comms!" Lead demanded over the gunfire. "Our time-table's gotten tighter! The sooner we get out, the sooner the kids can pull away and stop their delaying! It's all on us, get your shit in order and focus!"

"Roger!"

* * *

"Lower level is clear, bed and bathrooms are clear," Number 9 reported.

Number 4 nodded. "That leaves the attic, let's go."

They raced up the stairs, making sure to stay alert. There hadn't been any reported runners inside the house, but now wasn't the time to rely on old information. The soldiers kept their rifles at the ready. Number 4 knocked on the attic door.

"Cerasus! We're coming in!"

He tried the door and found it locked, but there was movement on the other side. Someone unlocked the door and peeked it open, looking through the crack. The eye widened and it swung open; on the other side were the ten parasites of Plantation 26.

The soldiers lowered their guns. Number 4 swept his gaze over the group, taking a head count. "26's parasites?"

One of the boys nodded and stood up. There was a bandage wrapped around his head. "We are. I am Code 090, the squad leader."

"Which one of you is Higosa, the contact?"

The girl seated next to him stood up. "I am."

The squad leader looked at her, confused. "C-Code 153?"

The girl smiled at him. "I'll explain later."

"Any injuries? Physical or mental?" Number 4 questioned.

"Code 090 has suffered some recent migraines, suppression related. No other injuries," Higosa informed.

"Are you with APE?" one of the other parasites asked. "Did they finally come to get us?"

Number 4 shook his head. "APE has abandoned you, left you to die. We were in the same position a while ago. We've come to get you out. We're friends."

Some of the parasites looked at each other, confused and wary. Number 9 pulled his finger away from his ear and spoke up.

"4, we've got to go, now. The situation's escalated. The kids are in trouble."

Number 4 nodded and turned back to the group. "We'll explain later. This is about survival now. You can either stay here and die, or come with us and live. The choice is yours."

The argument was convincing. Squad 26 stood up and followed the soldiers out of the building. Fire was on the horizon; the dying forest had finally ignited. All around them were klaxosaur carcasses and soldiers aiming at the tree line. One of them looked over.

"Report!" he snapped.

"Sir. All heads accounted for. We're ready."

"Excellent." He tapped the side of his helmet. "Break, break!" There was a pause while he waited for the traffic to clear. "Central, this is Alpha Lead! We have Sierra-Two-Six. I say again: Sierra-Two-Six is secure! Alpha is en route to extraction point! Over."

"Alpha Lead, Central copies all. Bird will be there in one-zero minutes. How copy? Over."

"Central, Alpha lima charlies. Out." He looked to the group. "Form a perimeter around the parasites! 2, 6, 7, you have rear! Go!"

* * *

108.

Sweat soaked his stamen suit. He winced as a side panel sparked and smoked, but it was out of his mind as soon as it was noticed. Dodge. Claw. Jump. Twist. Attack. Run. Stab. Shit, the left wrist actuator! The claws wouldn't extend! Avoid, avoid! Moho! Use the Moho as cover! Damn it, it was so hot! He couldn't breathe! Two Conrads, from behind! Why were they being focused so much?!

"M-Miku... Miku!" he rasped, his voice dry and hoarse.

She coughed and wheezed, but didn't respond.

"MIKU!"

"I'm... I'm... o... _kay_!" his partner replied between pained gasps. "I... can... handle... _it_!"

111.

No, no, no, no, no! Not her! Not Miku! He didn't want to be all alone! Duck under the attack, they were going for the cockpit again! Avoid the swipe! He had to save her! She had to live! He could die, but she had to live!

115.

Another... another Gutenberg! Damn, damn, damn! He was so tired! But she was worse! He could handle it! He had to do better! Stab the Conrad, bait the Moho blast to clear the rest! Gutenberg tendrils! Cleave and dodge! No thrust on the left side?! Duck, duck! Where was the exit?! He couldn't see the exit! There were too many! They had to live! Both of them! They didn't need anyone else! It was just them! They had to live!

116.

He...

117.

...had to...

118.

...save...

119.

... _Miku!_

120.

The world went white.

* * *

Nana watched the communicator, horrified, as the klaxosaurs just kept coming, and coming, and coming. She didn't understand. Why were there so many? Why did they want the plantation so badly? Were they that stripped for magma energy? What was going on?

The magma signature kept rising. She sucked in a breath. "Pilot!" she called. "Can you fly faster?!"

"We're already overclocking the engines, ma'am! This is as fast as she's gonna get!"

Panic surged through her. They weren't going to make it.

"Miku!" she whispered. "Zorome!"

* * *

Miku! Where are you! Miku!

He looked around the stark white environment. Where was he? Where was Miku?! This was bad!

Zo... rome...

She was kneeling on the ground, coughing. Why was she naked?! No! That didn't matter!

Miku! I'm here!

L-Look...

His partner was looking over some sort of... animal? Lying on the ground. What was that? He'd never seen it before. It was furry, stocky... injured? It was in pain! It had so many... cuts and bruises...

Miku took a deep breath. So did the animal.

Miku?

I... I get it now.

H-Huh?

I-It's not my pain. It's not my exhaustion. I only... feel it. It belongs to...

Understanding hit him like a gut punch. He kneeled down next to her and grabbed her hand. She pet the animal gently.

You mean... that's...

She nodded.

She... she wants to move like Strelizia, but she can't! Something is wrong! She's so tired! She's been... doing this for too long!

The weak creature looked up at him, pain and exhaustion in its eyes. It took a wheezing, sick breath.

...We gotta help her, Miku. Gotta help her sleep.

Yeah.

She squeezed his hand. He squeezed hers.

* * *

Eyes flew open. He took a gasping breath. "M-Miku!"

"I'm... I'm here!" she called back. He looked in her direction; her pistil hood had retracted and she shook her head. Her real head.

"Did you see that? Are you okay?!"

Miku grit her teeth as the mech shuddered. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore! It feels like I've been... cut off a bit! But I can... I can feel her!"

A Conrad slammed against the side of the mech. Zorome felt - heard - something snarl. Was that...

"I can feel her too!" he groaned. "I can feel how tired she is!"

A coughing breath escaped Miku's lips as her body reset itself. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused. "Come on, Argentea!" she shouted. "One last time!"

"Let us help you!" Zorome called. "We can... we can free you!"

The mech groaned and twitched. The cockpit sparked. Its body smoked and flamed, even as it struggled forward. A faint whisper floated through them. Something tired and faint.

 _Free..._

Argentea's output surged, faceplate fading to black and gray static. Its colors inverted, pink glowing a blinding white. Energy surged forth; actuators ignited, unable to contain the power. He and Miku shoved off more Conrads and tore their way out of the pack. A Moho was right in front of them. They felt Argentea lurch and crouch, extend its claws. It charged forward magma setting the weapons ablaze. It leaped, a predator after its prey, and raised its right arm up high.

Then it swung downward. The energy surged forth from its claws, slicing the Moho in half. The mech spasmed in agony. Its pilots winced as the feedback hit them. The cockpit's external cameras flickered, failing and reactivating with headache-inducing frequency. But through the fluctuating feed they saw four Gutenbergs lurching their way to the plantation, apparently set on brute forcing their way inside.

"Z-Zorome!" she gasped. "We gotta..."

"You can do it, Argentea! One last time! Show them what you're made of!"

Argentea _snarled_. It charged its way through the army of klaxosaurs, ripping and tearing and shredding and murdering. Its body flamed and smoked, sputtered and wheezed. It brought its left arm up for another cleave, but the shoulder joint failed. A Conrad was in front of it and slammed into the arm; the conflicting velocities tore the limb from Argentea's body. Zorome and Miku grit their teeth as the dying mech convulsed. But it didn't stop. Growling in agony, Argentea clawed apart another klaxosaur and launched itself at the first of the Gutenbergs.

The fire billowed from its body. Its right arm twitched and screeched, but lifted into a ready position nevertheless.

The whisper was louder. It seared the minds of its pilots, powerful and ancient.

 _Freeee... DOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The claw flared to life and the beam mangled the gigantic beast as Argentea sailed past it. The core was struck and the Gutenberg detonated in a cloud of blue guts.

"Keep... going...!" the pilots wheezed. The mech twisted as it fell and the weapon ignited again, carving a line into the klaxosaurs between it and the second Gutenberg. Argentea slammed into the ground, legs sparking and giving out. Its damaged arm spasmed but held and the thrusters sputtered, giving just enough energy for another burst of speed. The flaming mech rocketed through the opening, towards the next target. Static from the failing communication systems pierced Zorome's ears.

"Z...me! We...t...lp!"

He couldn't make out the voice over the convoluted garble. Argentea jumped with one last burst of energy, raised its claw to repeat the process.

But the Gutenberg had already turned to the threat. Biomechanical tendrils erupted from the klaxosaur, flying out to attack the mech.

Time slowed down. Zorome's eyes widened, his thoughts moving at the speed of light. There wasn't enough time to hit the ejection switch. Miku would die if the tentacles hit. She wouldn't handle the feedback. He couldn't let her die. She couldn't die. She couldn't die.

Argentea's stamen launched himself onto his partner and yanked her off the pistil terminal, throwing her to the floor. Something slammed into the mech's waist. Mechanical screeching sent his head spinning. He tackled Miku.

Then a tendril pierced the cockpit and the world went black.

* * *

Strelizia and Squad 13 sped to the disastrous combat zone as fast as they were able. The plantation was burning. The guns were firing, to no effect. Klaxosaur corpses littered the area, of varying sizes and states.

In the middle of it all was Argentea, damaged and on fire, missing an arm and dashing through an opening in the mob, towards what appeared to be a Gutenberg, one of several. Miku's face was missing, replaced by black static; it was glowing a fierce white, the various colors on the mech having inverted themselves.

Darling! That looks like...

We gotta hurry, Zero Two! This is bad!

Right!

"Zorome!" Futoshi called, frenzied and panicked. "We're here to help!"

There was no response. Their missing squadmates launched their mech in the direction of the giant klaxosaur. Its right arm twitched and belched flame as it moved into a ready position. Squad 13 was too far away.

They watched, horrified, as a Gutenberg tendril bisected Argentea at the waist, cutting it in half.

Another one ran the cockpit through. Bits of blood and gore flew from the opening.

Argentea fell into the massive klaxosaur army, dead. The beasts paid it no mind, utterly focused on the burning plantation. One of APE's smaller VTOL troop transports hovered over the destroyed dome, lifting people on board.

"ZOROMEEEEEEEEE!"

"M-Miku... Zorome..." Ichigo sobbed. "No, no, no!"

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Zero Two. Their connection shuddered.

Look at me. Look at me. I'm here. I'm here.

Why does it... hurt so much? It feels so... different this time...

He grabbed her cheeks, tears streaming from his eyes.

We're alive. We're still alive, Zero Two. We're-

"Squad 13, fall back! I repeat, fall back! Do not engage the klaxosaurs!" Hachi's voice called over comms.

"Like hell!" Futoshi yelled. "We gotta-"

The ground itself began shaking.

DANGER

D-Darling?!

DANGER

Zero Two! Do you feel that?!

DANGER

I think it's scared!

DANGER

Strelizia is scared, darling!

DANGER

But why would it-

LEFT NOW

What was-

LEFT THRUST NOW

Hang on!

They slammed on the thrusters, breaking left just in time to avoid being skewered by an absolutely massive tentacle. It erupted from the ground, twice the height of the plantation. A piercing wail sent static through the auditory systems.

"Gaia-class! Gaia-class!" a tech's voice shouted over the noise.

"Squad 13!" Hachi bellowed. "Retreat to the rendezvous! That's an order! The mission is aborted!"

"But Miku and Zorome!" Futoshi screamed, his voice broken.

"We will try and find them after! Go now!"

"They're dead, Futoshi!" Ikuno barked. "They wouldn't want us to die for no reason! Let's go!"

Futoshi wailed and sobbed over the comms, devastated.

Several more of the monstrous appendages burst through the ground around the besieged plantation. They slammed into its hull, splintering metal and fracturing steel. The ground swirled and churned like water. Chrysanthemum creaked and groaned - and was lifted into the air.

From within the whirlpool of sand emerged a behemoth, a titan, painted black and blue. A giant, biomechanical mouth, nearly equaling the plantation's diameter in size. The appendages tightened their grip.

"Kraken!"

With a roar that shook the heavens, Plantation 26 was snapped in half.

* * *

The transport was loud, but his heartbeat was louder. He closed his eye, begging the call to go through.

"It's me."

He couldn't sigh in relief just yet. "Did you just leave?"

"Fifteen minutes ago. We're still close."

"Your previous orders have been delayed. I'm giving you a detour, priority one."

"Where?"

"Coordinates will be relayed in thirty seconds."

"Prepped and ready."

"Thank you."

He ended the call and turned to the nearby tech, who nodded at him. "We have it, sir."

"Send it."

Massaging the bridge of his nose, he turned to take stock of the passengers. The soldiers were slouched over, tired. But the whole squad had made it, as had the 26ers.

He was tired of sacrifices.

"Thank you for your hard work, Higosa. You handled it admirably."

Her grin was exhausted. "Thank you, doctor."

His eye trailed to her partner, 090. "I assume you have some questions."

090 nodded, his eyes crystal clear. "More than you know."

* * *

They left the meld and he opened his eyes. But right when he stood up, a blur of pink and white tackled him to the floor. He winced at the roughness and sat up. Zero Two yanked off her headband and threw her arms around his torso, burying her head in his chest. She was sobbing.

Hiro felt his own eyes water. He'd never been particularly close to Zorome. The other boy had given him a lot of hassle over the years, but... but he was genuine. Despite all of his shortcomings, Argentea's stamen had been a good person. Miku had always treated him with kindness, too. They didn't deserve this. It was wrong.

"I hate this!" she cried into his suit. "I hate this I hate this I _hate_ this!"

"We're still here," he tried to console. His voice cracked. "We're still alive."

She lifted her head and looked at him, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why are we doing this, darling? There's no reason for it! They didn't have to die!"

She grabbed his shoulders, staring at him. "That... that could've been us! We could've been sent instead of them! And then _we'd_ be the ones g-getting... getting _impaled_!"

He couldn't say anything. She was right.

"I've always thought that was me," she rambled. "That I would die on the battlefield before I found you and I'd always be suffering and always be a monster and always kill my stamen. But then... but then..."

Zero Two collapsed against him, whimpering. "I don't... wanna d-die..."

A part of him broke. Sniffing, he wrapped his arms around her lower back and leaned in close, hugging her.

"I wanna... m-m-marry youuuu..." she wheezed. "And... build a house and... have a familyyyy..."

Tears flowed. He rested his chin on her shoulder, held her tight. "We will."

"And... make a farm... and go fishing every day..."

He clenched his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut. It could've been them. "We will."

"I don't wanna... fight anymore, darling!"

This was wrong. It was all wrong. He pulled back, stared into her tearful visage. He cupped her cheeks.

If they didn't get out soon, it would be them.

"We won't."

* * *

"Why were they sent in alone?! Why weren't we told earlier?!" Futoshi screamed.

"The situation is complicated," Hachi repeated for the third time.

"Stop _saying_ that! We're a squad, damn it! Squads are supposed to stick together! Why wasn't Squad 26 defending their own home?! Why were Zorome and Miku forced to fight for them?!"

"Because our Franxx were out of fuel."

All eyes went to the entrance, where 090 was standing, simmering.

"Your teammates are heroes," he whispered. "They saved our lives."

"Why did it have to be them!" Futoshi yelled through his tears.

"Because they were the only ones who knew the truth."

Futoshi whirled back to Hachi, his face scrunched into a glare.

"What do you mean?! What the hell is going on?!"

090 clenched his fist, staring at the floor. "APE... abandoned us. That operation we had a while back, it was to drain the magma energy from our plantation and deliver it to you. We had no idea. We were adrift, our plantation dead. Chrysanthemum was attacked over a week ago. Our Franxx ran out of fuel two days ago. The guns had no effect. We were defenseless until Code... until Zorome and Miku showed up."

Squad 13 stared at the boy in shock. Ichigo turned to Hachi. "Is... is that true?"

Hachi nodded. "Zorome and Miku were the only ones who knew the reality of the situation. They volunteered themselves. They were not ordered. We did not ask any of you to follow, because it was treason. But the situation escalated beyond what we expected, and we were forced to contact you."

Futoshi was shaking, his whole body tense. "It was all... for nothing..."

Hiro grabbed Zero Two's hand. They shared a look. Futoshi's gaze snapped up, hatred and rage burning in his eyes.

"They died for nothing! APE killed my best friend and his partner! I'll never forgive them!"


	13. Episode 12: THE SPEAR OF LOKI

**Mastermind in the FranXX**

 _Episode 12  
_

 _THE SPEAR OF LOKI_

* * *

...

...

...

 _...there's no..._

...Huh?

So... tiiiiire...

 _...easy if..._

Where... wha...

 _...hell below..._

Moving... soooore... window...?

 _Above us only sky_

Pretty... staaaars...

 _Imagine all the people_

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"She's waking up."

 _Living for today_

Voiiiiiices... scaaaary...

 _Imagine there's no countries_

Red... eyes...

Red eyes!

Panic and adrenaline burned her muscles alive, begging her tired body to move. She whimpered in pain.

 _It isn't hard to do_

"Easy! Easy, easy. Shh. We ain't gonna hurt ya."

Voice... lighter... woman?

 _Nothing to kill or die for_

The woman's gloved hands came up to her face, lifted the red eyes onto the helmet. She could barely make out the brown irises in the dark. The vehicle lurched.

"See?" she rasped and clicked. "Goggles. Mask takes a bit longer to remove, sorry. It's survival equipment, it's okay."

 _And no religion too_

They... people? Not... monsters...

Her throat was dry. So dry. "Who..."

 _Imagine all the people_

The woman pointed to herself. "I'm Inyo." Then she thumbed to the man in the driver's seat. "That's Itan. We're scavengers, salvagers."

Itan lifted a hand in greeting, keeping his red 'eyes' forward. "Hey, kid. Welcome back. You've been out for two days."

 _Living life in peace_

"Zo...ro..."

"Eh?" Inyo looked at her for a moment, eyes curious. "Oh, your boyfriend? He's right there."

Boy... friend? What... was...

 _You may say that I'm a dreamer_

Fighting through the searing pain, Miku twisted her neck to the left, following the woman's finger. Zorome was right next to her, pale and sleeping. Both of their bodies were covered by a large blanket.

"You have quite a bit of nerve damage, missy," Inyo told her. "Your left arm, especially. It's pretty shot."

 _But I'm not the only one_

"And... him...?"

There was a pause. "It would be easier if I showed you."

She reached back and rearranged the blanket with care, revealing his legs - or rather, where his legs used to be. His knees and everything below were missing, gone. Stumps, covered in bloody gauze and bandages. The smell of burnt skin wafted into her nostrils.

 _I hope someday you'll join us_

"Your friend will... never walk again," the woman whispered through her mask as she moved the blanket back into position. "And he's lost a lot of blood. Had the doctor contacted us even five minutes later, we wouldn't have made it in time and he'd be dead."

"Zo...ro...me..." Miku wheezed. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to move her left arm underneath the blankets. It barely responded, twitching and shaking, but she found his limp hand and wrapped her own around it.

 _And the world will be as one_

She collapsed against the seat, exhausted from the effort. "Where... we..."

Inyo and Itan shared a long look.

 _Imagine no possessions_

"Home," the man rasped at last.

She was confused. "Plan...ta...?"

 _I wonder if you can_

Inyo shook her head. "No, not _your_ home. _Our_ home."

"...H-Huh?"

 _No need for greed or hunger_

"The Garden never told you... never told _us_ ," she explained. "But... not everyone died."

Miku's tired eyes widened.

 _A brotherhood of man_

"There... a-are..."

"Survivors? Yeah. Humanity's tough, you know. People came from all over. Young and old, many and few. One of the last habitable pieces of land. Even with things as they are, word tends to spread fast."

 _Imagine all the people_

Itan looked over his shoulder, red eyes gleaming in the night. "We're taking you two to Asphodel."

"As...pho...del?"

He nodded. Out the window of the jeep, the stars shone, bright as could be. Not a cloud in the dark sky.

 _Sharing all the world..._

"The last city."

* * *

The nurse approached the cold storage bay, her pace brisk and purposeful. It would not do to make Nine-Alpha wait. To make Nine-Alpha wait was to make Papa wait, and one must never make Papa wait. Papa was good. Papa was just. Papa had saved her, saved them all. It was her duty to ensure Papa's success. Her task was critical, her mission of profound importance. She unlocked the storage with her key. Extra-strength tranquilizers specially made for Nine-Iota, Code 002, two batches. Why two batches, when before they had always only needed one? No. It mattered not. Papa was right. Papa had a plan. Should she need to know, Papa would have told her, because Papa loved her.

The nurse grabbed a tray and placed upon it the required bottles and syringes. She double-checked, making sure the amounts were correct, as she always did. Papa loved her. She had been rescued. It was only right that she tried her hardest.

A hand covered her mouth. Another one wrapped around her neck. The pressure tightened.

* * *

"67... 68... 69... 70..."

Zorome and Miku had been dead for three days, today. Tonight. Three days. Three days of endless nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes he saw that day, saw Argentea's cockpit getting impaled. The only thing that kept him going was the rage, the need for vengeance. Zorome had loved Papa and Papa threw him away. It was his duty to get justice.

His stomach screamed at him. Sweat stung his eyes and soaked his shirt. He groaned, staring at the warm, fresh rolls of bread on the plate in front of him. Maybe... just one...

"Hey! You know the rules!" A wadded up piece of paper bounced off his shoulder. Damn iiiiit! Why was she always like this?!

"C'mon, Ikuno! Just... just one..." he begged. Another wad. He saw her angry eyes turn away from her book and focus on him.

"You're weak. Stop being weak. One hundred push-ups, then you can eat."

He genuinely didn't understand her. Why was she doing this? "Why did you... ask Hachi..."

She turned a page. "Keeps you away from Kokoro, and I understand you better than I do Mitsuru. He's a creep. Never opens up. I can read you like an open book. It's better this way."

Girls were... so _weird_! How did Hiro do it?! How was he so comfortable with her?! "I thought... _I_ was the creep!"

"There are different kinds of creepiness, Futoshi. You're creepy in the 'no personal space' way. He's creepy in the 'murder you in your sleep' way."

Were the others creepy, too? "What about... Goro?"

She thought for a moment. "He's creepy in that awkward, 'never speaks his mind' way. He's... too nice. It's weird. You know, _creepy_." The girl shivered.

"And Hiro?"

"He's not creepy."

Eh? "What do you mean?"

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "Hiro's like all of you combined. Like you, he doesn't respect personal space. He broods sometimes, like Mitsuru. He's overly polite and aloof, like Goro."

Futoshi furrowed his brow, thinking hard. "But... but Ikuno, that doesn't make sense! If he has all of our creepiness, wouldn't that make him _extra_ creepy?"

With a huff she marked her place in her book and shut it with a thud, dropping it into her lap. She crossed her arms and leered down at him, disappointment written all over her face.

"Not at all. Unlike all of you, Hiro is genuine."

"Genuine? The heck does that mean?"

She raised her hand, counting off on her fingers. "The only person's personal space he doesn't respect is Zero Two's, and she clearly enjoys his attention. If she didn't, he wouldn't do it. When he broods, it's almost certainly about her or something related to her. He's overly polite to others because he doesn't want them to compromise the relationship he has."

It was starting to make a bit more sense, now. "So, you mean..."

Ikuno nodded. "Hiro's motives are clear as day. That isn't creepy, that's honesty. He's true to himself."

He turned his head back to the ground, sighing. "And... and Zorome?"

His new partner was silent for a long moment. "Zorome wasn't creepy. Zorome was just an idiot."

...

Futoshi braced his arms against the ground again. Thirty more. "...Count, please?"

She re-opened her book, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"71... 72... 73..."

* * *

It was a curious reaction. A klaxosaur's hull, whitened from stress and trauma. Years ago, he would've found the process remarkable. Such a specific physiological phenomena, once thought unique to humans. Now? Just one more thing to add to his list of crimes. The context was no excuse. He'd known full well what he'd done.

"Doctor? The preparations are complete. The techs will move to the other Franxx next."

He glanced at Nana, who had joined him on the walkway in front of the silent machine. "Good, good."

"If I may ask, doctor, why did you have us do this? The area around Garden has always been secure. They have never had a klaxosaur break through the walls."

Werner looked back at the Franxx, watching it closely. "Just another hypothesis, my dear."

"A hypothesis?"

The doctor leaned on his cane, old bones creaking and sore. "Allow me to pose you a philosophical question, Nana. Do you believe something beautiful can bloom from something foul?"

The administrator gave him a questioning glance. "I... suppose so, doctor. Is that not why we're doing these things?"

"And do you believe the beauty of the new grants worth to the foulness of the old? That the ends justify the means?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "I do not know."

"Neither do I."

Nana returned her gaze to Strelizia. "Why ask those questions, doctor?"

A sigh escaped him. "You were not with us during Strelizia's development, were you? You were engaging with Squad 13, at Garden."

"Correct," she replied, nodding.

"Upon beginning the conversion process, Franxx hulls fade to a slate grey. Once they are completed - or, in the case of Squad 13, imprinted - their colors change. That never happened with this machine."

"It... didn't?"

Werner shook his head.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "You said it was a hybrid, did you not? Was it always white, then?"

His exhausted eye trailed up the mech's form, coming to rest on its retracted horn. The guilt welled up inside him, once again. He pushed it back down.

"No. It was originally black and blue."

* * *

Garden trips used to be nothing special. A trip to the labs, the occasional check-up to make sure their YBC levels were stable. Some occasional preventative care. So why did this one bother her so much? Why did she feel like they were venturing into hostile territory?

The 26ers had been whisked away as soon as they'd appeared. One moment 090 was telling them APE had abandoned them and left them for dead, and within a few hours they'd vanished again. When she'd woken up in the morning, it was like they'd never been there at all. Had it been all a dream? Nana and Hachi had told them Squad 26 had been taken some place more 'secure', but what did that even mean? Had APE thrown their own squad away, too? Was Plantation 13 _not_ secure?

Ichigo closed her eyes and sighed. Things were never easy. She missed those days a bit, where the path in front of her was straight and narrow. Then Zero Two had come into their lives and it began twisting and turning. Now, it felt like there wasn't a path at all. What was real? What was a lie? Who should she believe? She missed Miku's exasperation and Zorome's obnoxious, goof-ball persona. They shouldn't have died! Why'd they have to die? Why...

A hand planted itself on her head and ruffled her hair. "How're you doing, Ichigo?"

Some of the existential dread faded away. At least she still had Goro... though it was weird to see him in the pants the boys never wore. She supposed dressing warmly was important. It _was_ Garden, after all.

"Dunno."

He removed his hand, sitting down next to her on the courtyard steps. She pushed off the column and followed suit. Being taller than him in any situation freaked her out a little.

"I remember Hiro explaining himself at the beach," her partner began. "Feels like an eternity ago, now. He said they tortured her, lied to her so she'd fight, the works."

The memories dragged themselves up from the depths. She didn't like them... not these ones. "Strapped her to a table. Shot holes into her hands. Shocked her."

Goro rubbed her back. It was a good feeling. Relaxing. "That's what he said, too. Hiro's not a liar, you know? It got me thinking."

Ichigo whined and dropped her forehead into her palms. "Jeez, Goro, I don't know what to think anymore! Who can we trust?! Nana and Hachi are telling us APE's used us all these years, that we're expendable cogs, but are _they_ using us, too?! That old doctor is so strange! I wouldn't trust him to save my life! It feels like we're caught in the middle of some weird feud and I don't know what to do!"

"Trust your squad."

Her head twisted to him. He was giving her a calming grin.

"The... squad?"

Goro nodded. "We're all here for you, right? Here for each other. We're family."

 _"You're like a sister to me, Ichigo. We're family. I've always thought that, had you met each other, you two would've been great friends."_

She sucked in a breath. "Family..."

"I think I get what makes him different now." Goro reached out and took her hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "You can't trust someone just because you're told to. Trust has to be earned. Zero Two was the only one he knew he could trust. The only one he could rely on."

Ichigo grinned and looked out at the treeline. She squeezed his hand. "Yeah. As long as we have each other..."

Goro followed her gaze. "We can figure things out ourselves. All of us. We'll get our own answers."

* * *

Things were going according to schedule. That was good. The schedule must be followed, after all. Troops were in position, rapid response teams were on standby. The other Nines were waiting by Iota's favorite place, just in case. For all her supposed spunk, her methodology was quite boring and obvious. Every time they visited Garden, it was always the same process. Iota would resist, she'd beat down some poor guards and escape into the forest. They'd track her down and find her standing or sitting in front of the same tree. She would fight back. They would subdue her, sedate her and bring her back to the facility for maintenance.

Every single visit, without fail. It had gotten to the point where they didn't even need to track her. Alpha expected this time to be no different. The only outlier was Code 016, who apparently had a penchant for violent overreactions. But his outbursts had been planned for. The troops were in position. Once they were cornered, they'd be brought in and the leashes would be upgraded and attached. Shock collar for him, in-built pacification drug dispenser for her. The threats would be managed. Papa would be pleased. All that was missing was...

Oh! There she was now. Perfect timing.

"You have the tranquilizer?" Alpha asked. The nurse nodded and the clone turned to a guard. "Excellent. You there! Escort the nurse to her assigned station and keep her safe. We are expecting things to get momentarily violent. Make sure the tranquilizer remains undamaged."

The guard nodded and complied immediately. "At once." He turned to the nurse. "This way, please."

Alpha turned to a second soldier. "We are expecting them soon. See to it that Squad 13 is separated from Nine-Iota and Code 016 upon arrival. The Squad 13 parasites are not to be harmed, per Papa's instructions. Bring them to maintenance swiftly. Keep them calm and safe while the other two are subdued."

"Understood!"

"Should you need myself or the other Nines, we shall be stationed at the secondary location. I expect the situation will not escalate to that degree."

"It will not."

"Good."

It was a shame. The clone wanted to exchange a few friendly words with Code 016 and perhaps receive an apology for the parasite's earlier misdemeanors. It was of no consequence, however. Such a thing could be arranged after the maintenance.

* * *

She didn't even know darling _had_ pants! They were nice. He wore them well, mhm! It was a good thing she kept her old stockings, too. Chilly legs were gross!

"Alright, all done."

He brushed around her horns with a tender touch, leaving them clean and spotless. A happy smile lit up her face.

"Thanks!"

Darling sat down net to her, storing the file in his shirt pocket for safekeeping. She leaned against him, wrapping herself around his arm. For now, she could relax. Yeah, they had to go to icky Garden. Yeah, it sucked. But now she had darling with her! It would be okay, yupyup! As long as they stuck together, everything would be fiiiiine. The guards would leave her alone this time. She'd ask nicely! They didn't need "maintenance" or whatever. That was dumb! Maybe they could visit the tree?

She shook the thoughts away. Not now! Focus on darling! She looked up at him.

"Hey!"

He cracked an eye open. "Hm?"

"Lemme check your teeth!"

She sat up as he turned to her. With a chuckle he opened his mouth wide. "Ahh!"

...Wha. They were... just like hers...

She swallowed and tried to fight down her blush. He was so...

Darling closed his mouth and flashed her a toothy grin. "Well?"

...hot.

"They're... as long as mine..."

He ran his tongue over his teeth. "I like them."

Why had she been so afraid of this? Of them being the same? What had she been worried about? That fear was so foreign to her now. His horns were beautiful! His scent and taste were so strong, so incredible. It was so hard to resist him sometimes. She just got these... _urges_ , and... andand all she wanted to do was throw herself at him. It wasn't wrong, was it? She knew she was addicted.

But she really really liked it. Whenever she put on the headband, it felt like she'd go insane. Recently, she'd only been able to wear it for short bursts, and even that was becoming too much to bear. She needed to smell him, always always always! If she couldn't... it was like a part of her was missing. Like she couldn't live or breathe or think or exist. How had she worn it for so many years? How had she even _survived_? She couldn't remember. She didn't _want_ to remember. A life without him wasn't a life at all. An existence without breathing his scent, without tasting him or touching him, it was just... just torture! Bad ugly terrible torture!

Her eyes trailed across his, focusing on the corners. Would he... get the markings, too? Nono of course not, why would he? He'd never had blue skin! But... butbutbut even so!

The image flashed through her head. Her heart did a backflip.

"Darling? Do you think you'll get the markings?"

Those bright and brilliant icy orbs blinked at her. Darling scrunched his face in thought. She loved it when he did that! It was so _cute_!

"I dunno," he thought. "But I hope I do. We can match."

It... it wasn't them. It wasn't her. They were addicted and that was fine. She loved it. All she wanted was to be with him. He was perfect, he was her everything. For years, she'd thought it was her fault. That he had been taken from her because she was a monster.

But she had never done anything wrong. She loved him. The _soldiers_ had taken him from her, had never left them alone! It was APE's fault! All along, it had always been _others_ trying to separate them, trying to impose their stupid rules and telling them stupid lies and making them fight stupid battles!

Darling wanted to be like her. She wanted to be like darling. If they were the same, they could be together forever. And... and they were the same! Darling was perfect and darling was like her. Darling could never be a monster. And that meant... that meant...

She... she really hoped he got the markings!

"You'd look great with them," Zero Two whispered. Leaning forward, she pecked his lips.

Mmmm... again!

Darling laughed when her breath tickled his mouth. She brought him to the ground with a gentle push, straddled him and then leaned in for a longer kiss. His hands cupped her jaw. Zero Two couldn't help but stare when they separated. Everything about him was amazing. It was soooo crazy! Perfection wasn't supposed to exist, and yet here it was looking up at her, mhm!

"One of these days, we'll be able to do this for as long as we want," darling breathed. His thumbs traced the red skin around her eyes. "No more interruptions."

That dream flitted by her again, guided by his incredible scent. Their house, their beach, their future. Just them. Forever. For the rest of their lives!

As long as she had that, she could get through anything. As long as she had him. Her beaming smile nearly split her face in half.

"Can't wait!"

Zero Two lowered herself, closing the gap for the third time.

* * *

"Find anything?"

Kokoro shook her head. "There's no reference to any 'Building AM-01' in Garden's old textbooks. Ah... the ones we still have access to, I mean."

Mitsuru uttered a mental curse. Damn it all. It seemed like the closer he got, the further the answers actually were. No coordinates, no geographical information, no nothing. Besides the mention in that strange file, the location may as well have never existed. And he still couldn't find any mention or definition of BTTS, either.

"What do you want to do, Mitsuru?"

The only other option he had... was...

But that was treason. If they were caught, they would be killed. Almost certainly. Like Zorome and Miku, but with none of the flare or heroics. They'd vanish, like whispers on the wind.

"I have an idea, Miss Kokoro, but it's too risky. It would be better if I-"

"Absolutely not!"

He turned to her, shocked. "What?"

She crossed her arms under her chest, glaring at him with those big blue eyes. "Don't even say it! I'm not letting you run off by yourself!" She glanced away, embarrassed by her outburst. "I... I want answers too, Mitsuru. I'm just as involved as you are, now. The things in that file... I want to know the truth."

Sweating a bit, he scratched his cheek and sighed. "...Very well."

"What's your idea?"

"The-" He cut himself off. Everything was bugged. The cameras would hear him. He beckoned her closer and whispered in her ear, cover his mouth with his hand. "The doctor has returned. From what I understand, he won't be coming with us to Garden. His main office used to be there, before he moved to Plantation 13. I want to check it out."

Her eyes widened. She whispered back. "Wouldn't it be guarded? We're going there for maintenance! What happens if we're caught?"

"I'll claim the professor was busy and sent me to pick up some old files he needs for some research. I have the key he gave me. It should be enough."

Kokoro backed away, an intense expression on her face. Wait, why was she blushing? She cupped her chin and mulled it over for a moment. Then she nodded.

"Alright," she murmured. "We usually get some free time after the check-ups, right? It should be enough."

He had to give her one final out; he'd feel bad, otherwise. "Last chance to back out, Miss Kokoro."

The girl shook her head and smiled, blonde hair fluttering around her. "We're in this together." She flashed him a thumbs-up. "Let's do it, partner!"

Mitsuru was interested in biology and the sciences. But he also had his morals - and if even half of the reprehensible deeds in that file were true, he couldn't see himself serving APE any longer. It was disgusting. It was irresponsible. It was... _wrong_. To play around with life in such a disturbing manner, to push forward regardless of the consequences. There had to be limits.

He was starting to understand Kokoro, he felt. Still not fully, but already he felt more comfortable around her than he ever did with Ikuno. And his new partner was right. They needed answers. They needed the truth.

A beep rang from their communicators. They read the message together; Mitsuru felt his stomach tighten. It was time to go.

Garden awaited.

* * *

"Why don't we get stockings?" Ichigo groused, adjusting her hat and eyeing Zero Two's legs. If it was an attempt at cheering everyone up, it didn't work.

It was something Miku would've said.

Evidently, APE had not had the foresight of providing visiting pistils with something warmer - at least for their legs. The boys had their pants, but the girls were still wearing their skirts. Their jackets would have to make do, but was an oversight that did not go unnoticed. Ikuno was fuming, a murderous aura swirling around her. Futoshi took a large step to the side, sweating in nervousness.

"Come now, everyone," Nana called as they walked into the hangar, where the transport was waiting. "We know this visit will be relatively awkward in light of recent events, but it is still required. Please be on your best behavior and do not cause any commotion. We will try to be in and out. Stay calm and remember the procedures."

They approached the transport, but a call rang out. "Hiro. Zero Two."

It was the doctor, standing over to the side. He beckoned them over with a gloved hand. Nana beckoned the others onto the craft, giving the three privacy.

As always, the Strelizia duo were wary. Even in his 'apology', the scientist had still failed to mention the existence of small blue murder-demons. What else had he lied about?

"Listen to me," Werner urged. "You must exercise caution. Stay alert."

"Doctor? What do you mean?" Zero Two questioned, suspicious.

"A while back I received a message." His lone eye darted between them. "APE is planning something at Garden, for you two specifically. I assume it's in retaliation for..." He glanced at Hiro. "...a certain someone's violent stunt."

Hiro squeezed Zero Two's hand, cursing under his breath.

"Then... then why are we even going?!" she urged. "Shouldn't we stay here, where it's safe?"

The old man shook his head. "It is not worth the risk. It could very well be nothing, or something minor. If you were to stay here, APE would consider you AWOL and mobilize everything to track you down. They would invade the plantation. The punishment would be far more severe than whatever it is currently. The risk is too great. Our hands are tied. We can figure out the solutions later."

It was always like this. They could never do anything. They were always helpless against fate. There was no chance of escape. Even their 'guardian' forced them to abide by the rules when it truly mattered.

"Stay together, keep an eye out," Werner finished. "And do not do anything stupid."

The two kids shared a worried, frightened look. They glanced back at the waiting transport and squeezed hands.

"It's... it's okay," Hiro whispered. "We can get through this."

"...Yeah."

Hesitation and trepidation in their steps, they got on the transport. The door closed and it was off.

Werner watched the craft until it disappeared over the snowy horizon. He bowed his head and closed his eye.

All he could do now was wait.

* * *

The ride had been silent, long, and distinctly uncomfortable. It seemed he and Zero Two weren't the only ones thinking they were entering hostile territory. Futoshi looked like he wanted to break something. Ikuno was still glaring at him. Mitsuru was lost in thought, with Kokoro shooting him the occasional concerned glance. Delphinium's parasites looked fine, but even in the dim light he could see the sweat drip down Goro's cheek and Ichigo's nervous, habitual lip bite. And everyone was aware of the two missing members. Argentea haunted them all. Even now, he could still see that final, desperate charge. The static, the flames, the eery glow. It reminded him of Strelizia, and not in the good way.

Zero Two wouldn't let go. Her grip around his arm was borderline painful. But he understood perfectly. He didn't like Garden either.

He only had one good memory of this place. Out of all the years they'd spent here, those hours were the only ones he cherished. He was sitting next to the girl who'd saved him, so there wasn't any reason to go back.

And yet, here they were.

There was a dull thud and the hum of the engines disappeared. The ramp opened, nearly blinding them. Nana stood up and waved them off.

"Let's go, children!" she chirped, her tone fake. As one they stood up and exited single-file. Zero Two's grip transferred to his hand. He'd never held it tighter. Their knuckles were white, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't let her go. Not ever. Especially not here, in this hellhole.

He had once enjoyed the snow, but now it made him sick. Nausea engulfed him. This dead, barren place was everything wrong with the world. APE's most prized facility, where all the children were 'educated', taught lies and half-truths. The books he'd found gave him his respite, his relief. They were his exit for the longest time, back when he had nothing. Through them he broke through the brainwashing, even as the other children succumbed to its empty promises. Fight for Papa, live for Papa, die for Papa. Papa had given them nothing. Papa had given them suffering. This was where she'd been tortured and abused. The land of no hope, of endless torment.

The mere thought made his blood freeze. The horrid rage began chilling his gut, icing over his heart and mind. He squeezed her hand, protective urges rising.

If the monsters tried anything, if they so much as touched a beautiful lock on her perfect head, he would KiLL tHeM.

"Darling," she whispered. "Look."

Hiro followed her eyes. She was glancing at a watchtower, close to the main facility. There was an armed guard stationed in the enclosed platform, speaking into a radio.

The guard was staring at them. Not the squad - _them_.

His eyes swept to the entrance they were approaching. Two more soldiers, positioned on either side of the large doors. Armed and ready. Staring.

At them.

A low growl worked its way up his throat.

"Aren't there... m-more guards than usual?" Kokoro whispered.

"Quiet!" Nana snapped.

They couldn't get separated. They couldn't get separated. Not here, not now. This was a trap. It had to be. What the hell was the doctor thinking? What were _they_ thinking?! He was such an idiot! They were walking into a cage!

Her grip on him was unbreakable, her voice low and wary. "Darling, this was a mistake."

"I know," he muttered back. "Stay close. We can't let them take us to separate locations." He turned to her, gazed into her eyes like they'd disappear any second. "No matter what."

She nodded, her expression reflecting the exact same urgency.

The statue-like guards watched them enter the main lobby. Eight soldiers were waiting for them inside. Three stepped forward.

"Welcome to Garden. State your business."

Nana was in her administrator mode. "Squad 13. Here for routine check-ups and maintenance. Scheduled."

"Good." The guard gestured to a hallway at the far end of the lobby. "Please, follow us."

They all made to follow. But as soon as he and Zero Two moved, seven rifles were shouldered. Four lasers on him, three on her. They froze. An ugly sneer marred Hiro's face.

This wAs nOT oKAy.

Nana whirled on the designated talker, furious. "What do you think you're doing?! Lower your rifles at once!"

The parasites were tense. Futoshi clenched his fists, but Goro put a firm hand on his shoulder and dissuaded him with a shake of the head.

"Apologies, ma'am," the soldier replied. "We're under orders from papa himself. Code 002 and Code 016 have been scheduled for advanced maintenance and are to be escorted to a separate part of the facility under armed guard."

The man turned his head to them. The expressionless mask was staring at his soul.

"Compliance is mandatory."

The lasers didn't waver. The trap had been sprung. Just like that, they'd been caught. He was naive. Naive and stupid! What the hell was wrong with him?! He should've refused! Why had he let the doctor have his way?! Damn it! Damn it all!

Two of the lasers fell away, leaving three on him and two on her. The three guards, including the speaker, began escorting their squad away. He watched them go.

Ichigo's face was panicked and terrified. She looked back at him, brow twisted in worry and concern. He couldn't even say anything. All he could do was watch them go.

"Follow me," one of the other guards demanded. "And no sudden movements!"

They were led down three separate hallways, to a section of the facility he'd never seen. Where were they being taken? What was going to happen to them? If they tried to escape they'd be shot. He was suffocating. There was a noose around his neck, tightening with every step he took. The soldiers ushered them up a flight of stairs, to a second floor. What were all these machines? What did they do here? Were they going to have their memories suppressed again?

His body was frigid. The only emotion he felt was hatred. Rage. The urge to mURdeR them all and pRoTeCt hIs ZERO TWO. He felt his eyes burning. Their hands were still connected.

This was insufferable. It was disgusting. What had they done to deserve this? All they wanted was to be left alone. They weren't trying to rebel. They weren't trying to cause any problems. All they wanted was peace.

It felt like his promise was fading away.

Down another hallway, around a corner, into a large room. They passed more soldiers standing guard at the door. Another lobby? There was a nurse standing against the wall by the door, next to a small table and opposite a large window. What was that tray? Syringes?

He grit his teeth. The avalanche gnawed at him, threatened to bury him alive. No.

Whatever they were going to do didn't matter. None of it mattered. They'd pushed too far.

There were two separate doorways in front of them. The soldiers halted. One began barking orders.

"You will enter separate rooms for maintenance. Code 002 on the left, Code 016 on the right."

They squeezed their hands together. Inseparable.

The soldier lowered his rifle and grabbed a device from one of his pockets. He pushed a button and it hummed to life.

"Compliance is mandatory," he repeated as he approached Hiro.

"...No," was his whispered reply. Inseparable.

The soldiers approached. Another one grabbed a similar device and cautiously moved towards Zero Two. The humming was in his ears now.

"Compliance is mandatory."

"No!"

Sharp, stabbing pain pierced his neck. His muscles seized and spasmed and his hand was wrenched away from Zero Two. A soldier grabbed his head and slammed him face first into the floor. His hat fell away from the sudden motion.

"Darling! DARLING!"

Before she could react, a similar device was placed against her neck. She cried out in pain as she was forced to the ground. Her whole body twitched and convulsed.

Something in him snapped.

No.

NonoNonOnoNOnonONOnoNONonONoNoNoNONONONONONONOONOO-

Pain. Pain. Eyes burning. Muscles tearing. Heart racing. So much pain. FIgHt through iT gEtUp tHEyArEhURtIng

hIs

ZERO TWO

FIGHT

FIGHT

FIGHT

FIGHT

FIGHT

GET

UP

NOW

"Stay down! You will comply!"

mOrE PAIN PAIN mUSt cONtRoL GET UP GET UP GET UP

The three soldiers struggled to hold him down. The two from outside raced in. One slammed his forearm into his neck. He gasped in agony. The other went to assist with Zero Two, who was screaming and fighting back, even as she was electrocuted.

"Nurse!" one of the guards on top of him called. "The tranquilizer! Quickly!"

She nodded and turned to the table. "At once."

NonoNONonONonONONO! NO! NO!

The cold fire burned at his eyes, tore into his skin and scarred his flesh. He could feel it peeling and scraping and destroying. It didn't matter. All that MATTERED WAS-

Bang.

whAt wAS

Bang.

"Hey! What the-"

The nurse was gone. The pain had stopped. Warm liquid trickled over his neck. The two still holding him down were distracted, looking at the door and the dead soldiers.

gEt Up

He tackled the soldier shocking his Zero Two, carried him into the wall at full force.

The man's back - and the wall behind it - shattered on impact.

"Shit! Shit!"

One of the two soldiers on top of her got up, rushing him with the butt of his rifle. Or... Hiro thought he was rushing? He was moving at a snail's pace. Hiro pushed the gun away; it flew from the guard's hands. He kneed him in the chest. With a whimper the soldier collapsed. Hiro stomped on his back for good measure and the floor fractured underneath.

Zero Two was up, snarling, on top of one of the soldiers that had held him down. She grabbed his head and twisted. The guard died.

A fist, coming at him in slow motion. He caught it, squeezed. The hand and wrist broke like a twig, mangled in a gruesome manner. The soldier howled in pain.

wAiT

His eyes followed the arm up its owner. He looked at the masked visage.

"You touched my Zero Two."

His free hand came up, braced against the soldier's collar. The offending arm was removed from his body and dropped onto the ground. Blood and gore splattered the floor. The man collapsed, gurgling, clutching at his stump. Hiro brought his foot up and slammed it against the guard's head. The helmet cratered. Hiro grimaced in disgust.

But an odd thought passed through his adrenaline-hyped mind. The guard had tried to punch him... but he was armed. All of them were armed. Why not use their most powerful weapons? As soon as the two of them fought back, they had _dropped_ the rifles. Concerned, he grabbed one of the guns off the floor. They had been instructed in their use growing up, in case of emergencies, but he'd never actually fired one. They were to become parasites, after all. It was claimed they wouldn't need to use such things. He ran a critical eye over its surface. The safety was on. Eyes narrowing, Hiro grabbed the lever and yanked it back; no bullet exited the chamber. What? He thumbed the magazine release and checked.

Empty. The gun wasn't loaded. It was an oversized piece of hardened plastic attached to a laser sight, nothing more. But why would...

Movement from the other side of the room caught his attention. He dropped the useless gun and checked on his Zero Two.

The final soldier was backed up in the corner. He watched as she removed her headband with casual grace and tossed it away, forgotten. Horns grew. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

The love of his life peered at the man, glowing red eyes shadowed by her bangs. Her smile was murderous.

"My darling belongs to me, you know. What makes you think you're allowed to look at him, let alone _touch_ him?"

She kicked him in a very sensitive area. He dropped to his knees. Then she twirled around, gorgeous hair flying, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. He slammed into the wall. The wall dented.

Zero Two dusted herself off and turned to him. Her red eyes widened and before he knew it, she was in front of him. Her hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs tracing around his eyes.

"You have them," she breathed.

He grinned. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!"

Chuckling, he grabbed her shoulders with a tender urgency and nuzzled his horns into hers. Something sparked, raced down his spine and into his toes. The warmth of her soul thawed him instantly.

"Whoa..." they whispered in unison. They pulled back. Her eyes weren't glowing anymore. But... what _was_ that? Their horns weren't connected, but he could still... feel her? Like a... tether? An invisible rope, binding them together. He could almost...

"Darling?" she asked. "Do you-"

"-feel that?"

They blinked at each other. He started. "It almost feels like I-"

"-know what you're going to say."

There wasn't any hesitation or prodding or waiting. It simply happened. The sentence completed, as if only one person was doing the talking. He couldn't read her mind, though. Couldn't hear her thoughts. So what was...

No, they could figure it out later, maybe have some fun with it. But they'd just killed a whole bunch of guards and more were probably on the way. He glanced at the window.

This seemed familiar.

"Hang on," he told her. He walked over to the small table, frowning at the tray. He threw it to the floor without a care and picked up the piece of furniture. Hiro opened his mouth as he turned, preparing to warn her, but she'd already moved aside - like she knew what he was going to do. That was kinda cool, honestly. He liked this.

The table was thrown through the window. The howl of the frigid wind greeted them. He walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

 _Mother used to say,_

"Ready?" he asked.

 _"You are so special."_

"Mhm! Second time's the charm, right?"

 _"No one will shine as bright, my dear."_

Their lips connected.

* * *

Needless to say, this was not a standard Garden visit. They probably weren't getting maintenance today, or maybe ever. Mitsuru wasn't sure if that would be a problem in the future; he didn't know that much about YBCs in general, only that they were somehow related to klaxosaurs. The fact that they even needed them was suspicious enough. Just one more thing to figure out.

"What the heck is going on?" Goro whispered. Ichigo was glancing out the window. Soldiers, running. His concern began growing. Had Hiro and Zero Two done something? He knew how possessive the boy was over her. The soldiers had already put them all on edge when the guns came out. And if they were nervous and tense, he could only imagine what Hiro was feeling.

This was bad.

"I don't think it's safe here," he noted. "We should find Hiro and Zero Two and go."

"Nana went to learn more about their procedure," Ikuno replied, arms crossed. Futoshi was watching the door. She was watching Futoshi. "And she still hasn't returned yet."

Their guards and all the staff had run off to who-knew-where. Before departing, a nurse had told them to stay put, and that their maintenance would resume after the situation was resolved. For now, they were alone. If they left of their own free will, they'd be marked as AWOL. Such a thing had never happened before, not in APE's history. Squad 13 would be the first and there wouldn't be a precedent. He didn't know what would happen. But if they stayed here, it could be hours before they learned anything. The information could be hidden from them, 'classified' for some stupid reason. Both options had their advantages and disadvantages.

"Mitsuru?"

He glanced over at Kokoro, who was giving him a strange look.

"I think... now's our best chance. Whatever's happening, it seems important. All the guards are gone. The room is probably abandoned."

So... that was it, huh? This was where their search had led them. But there was no point in backing out now, not when they were this far. They needed to see this to its end.

"I agree." He left his position against the wall and beckoned her to follow.

"Wait!" Ichigo called. "Where are you two going?"

Mitsuru looked over his shoulder. "To try and learn more about Hiro."

"Then we're going with you." Goro had walked forward, his eyes hard. "It's time we got some answers."

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "We were ordered to stay in this room. Following us would be committing treason."

Futoshi was already walking to the door. " _Not_ committing treason is what got Zorome and Miku killed! Now they're going after Hiro and Zero Two! Like hell I'm just gonna sit around!"

Mitsuru looked over at Ikuno, who had stood up and was dusting off her skirt. "What?" she sneered. "You think I'm staying? Squads stick together, and I much prefer being with you guys over all these stuck-up creeps."

"That settles it, then," Ichigo announced. "Let's get this over with and then find Hiro and Zero Two. Lead the way, Mitsuru!"

They were in the third bloc, second level, which meant... this way. He took off down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any staff. Kokoro was right - everyone had left. From the hallway window he could see even more soldiers running through the snow, their rifles at the ready. It couldn't be a klaxosaur attack. Garden's walls had never been breached and he didn't see any Franxx on the horizon. Which meant it had to be...

Damn it! He hated being so helpless! If they were in trouble, they had to do something. And if they were running...

Seven years ago, they hadn't helped. It had been him and her, together against the world. That mindset was why Hiro had grown so distant and so singularly obsessed over the girl. He rarely spoke his mind. Until they'd been reunited, he'd exhibited classic signs of depression. It was unhealthy to be so focused on one thing to the exclusion of all else. Hiro ate himself alive, rarely interacted with Naomi, his assigned partner. And yet, nothing could be done. Mitsuru was powerless. Locked out from his friend's innermost thoughts. He tried to learn about the circumstances. He'd been told the story. As he grew, the doctor revealed more and more details: that Hiro was changing because of his reckless behavior; that he wasn't fully human anymore; that he would need to be watched, studied and supported, like some sort of test subject. So he had learned all he could. The doctor began to 'trust' him.

It wasn't enough. Things were hidden. The situation was potentially repeating again, and he still wasn't there to help them. To help him.

He picked up the pace, not bothering to check corners and hallways anymore as they ran through Garden. Minutes later they were in front of the locked door leading into the long-abandoned facilities, where the scientist had once performed his experiments. Mitsuru pulled out his key, not knowing if it would work. If need be they would bash down the door. It didn't matter anymore - the answers were more important.

The door unlocked and slid open with a hiss. Motion detectors brightened the long hallway.

"It's... this way," he informed, pausing to catch his breath. Futoshi was gulping down air behind him. Ikuno was probably glaring.

Mitsuru led the group to the end of the hall and then took the first right. There it was. His private office.

If any leads still remained, they would be there. The door was unlocked.

The office was dusty from disuse. Ichigo sneezed upon entry. "This place is... kinda weird. The layout seems different from normal Garden."

Kokoro had already begun tearing apart the office, opening drawers left and right. He booted up the computer as he he explained. "This section of Garden is where Hiro was taken for his special tests before the... incident. It's where he saw the experiments being performed on Zero Two, or so I've been told. The observation room is at the end of this hall."

A bead of sweat rolled down Ichigo's cheek. "You mean... the table?"

Mitsuru nodded.

"So they _did_ know each other," Ikuno noted. Delphinium's pistil looked at her, blinking.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry for... not telling you, Ikuno. It's a long story."

Ikuno shrugged. "Like I said way back when, it's none of my business. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that they had some history together, but it's nice to get confirmation."

Mitsuru searched through the computer as they talked. Anything related to this 'APUS' thing or 'BTTS' or...

Wait. Video logs? There weren't many, mostly from unrelated dates. But this one... was from...

He clicked it. The feed popped up on the large monitor behind him. Conversation between the parasites stopped as they watched. The doctor was seated at a desk, speaking into a camera. The environment was stark white.

"Mitsuru," Kokoro breathed. "That's the room from the picture!"

 _"Log date: 2133, November 7. Code 016 has begun to stabilize, despite the rapid changes to his anatomy. I have decided to increase the frequency of the blood transfusions instead of upping the dosage. It appears the serum is basing its edits off of the available klaxian genetic code circulating in the blood stream. Reminiscent of ribonucleic acid. The, brain, skeleton and digestive tracts appear to be the primary focuses, currently, though I suspect the additional sensory glands will come sooner rather than later. Without the transfusions, the process becomes dangerously unstable. Caution must be maintained moving forward. I expect the suppression to wear off within two weeks, but such an estimate is not a guarantee. I hope it does not take longer; it will impair his development."_

The doctor stroked his metal chin. Mitsuru felt disgust well up inside him. What the hell had they _done_ to him?!

 _"I have managed to isolate some of the serum as it returned to his blood stream. The process will be long, given the sheer quantitative differences, but it is necessary. I fear her klaxian traits may become too dominant. Should her body stay the way it is by the time she reaches puberty, they may become incompatible. Such a scenario is unacceptable. It is a risk and she will require continuous maintenance while undergoing the treatment. But, when considering what has been seen within Code 016, I believe the hypothesis is valid."_

"What... is this..." Ichigo whispered. The doctor took a moment to jot something down on a piece of paper. There was some movement behind him. Other staff members?

 _"Regarding Code 002 herself: she will need to be relocated from Garden soon. The suppression held quite poorly - as expected, given the anatomical differences between a human and a hybrid. Since their... unsupervised meeting, she has broken out three additional times. Twice today, or so I've been told by my staff at Garden. This last time she nearly made it into the facility proper, to the other children. I believe she is looking for him. Smelling him, perhaps, if the information on klaxian biology is correct. She has already claimed him on a subconscious level, much like a dog devotes itself to a master. Oddly affectionate, but also dangerous. It will become harder to control her as she ages. She cannot know where he is until they are both ready. The suppression device will need to be constructed soon. It should also aid in allowing her human traits to fully manifest and stabilize. An added bonus."_

His blood boiled. So... clinical. So cold and callous. No moral responsibility whatsoever. They'd been treated like experiments!

The doctor twisted away from the camera and looked into the room. He had been blocking the operating table. Hiro was tied down, contorting in pain. Several white-clad staff members stood over him, taking notes or otherwise just observing. The boy's teeth were grit as he squirmed. His eyes were wide open, unseeing.

They glowed a vicious blue.

The doctor looked back at the camera.

 _"Incredible, is it not? Simply incredible!"_

* * *

They weaved through the trees, the sound of gunfire echoing behind them. She heard the dull thud of the bullets against the snow. Something was wrong. She knew something was wrong! She'd been shot before! The soldiers were accurate! So what was different now?

No! Nonono it didn't matter! She was still holding his hand! Darling was still right next to her! As long as... they kept running! Surely this time! This time, they could...

They could be free!

As long as they kept running! They could hide, they could be safe! They could find their way back to the beach and build a house and go fishing and make a farm and have a family andand-

The bullets impacted the trees next to them. Wood splintered. The soldiers were close, so close! This was badbadbad!

"D-Darling!"

"I'm okay! Let's keep going!"

He squeezed her hand. Okay, okay! Keep running! They could keep going! Once they made it to the walls, they... they could disappear! They were dressed warmly, they still had their coats! All they needed was some food!

They just... had to keep running!

There was a clearing up ahead. Wait, she knew this place! This was...

The two of them stopped in front of the tree and looked up, panting as they caught their breath.

"You gotta... be kidding me..." darling chuckled through his gasps. "How ironic. The second time we're here together... and it's the same thing all over again."

She giggled. "You've come here alone, too, haven't you?"

Darling nodded. "And so have you. Shame we don't have the picture book, though."

Zero Two shook her head and smiled in spite of the circumstances. "We don't need it. You were right."

"Huh?"

"That story is too sad! Its only use was letting me meet you!"

He laughed. "That's-"

"Absolutely disgusting. Truly, Iota, have you no dignity?"

Iota Iota Iota Iota Iota Iota Iota - no! No! Grinding her teeth, she whirled around to face her tormentors.

Iota was dead! She was not Iota! She was not a monster!

"My _name_ is _Zero Two_!" she snarled.

The blonde asshole sighed and stepped forward. "Papa gave you everything, and you repay him by casting off his special code and running away with this... mutated fodder?"

...

dID

iT

juSt

caLL

DARLING

fODdEr?

Volcanic heat burned her alive. She took a thunderous step forward. Darling's grip on her hand tightened.

"How did you find us so quickly?" he growled.

"Find _you_?" It laughed, fake and hideous. "No, no. I'm afraid you found us. You were never running away - merely in circles. Did you enjoy your... trip down memory lane?"

iT wAsGoIngtoDIE

Another sigh. It looked at her with something akin to pity. She didn't need that creature's pity! She needed its bLoOd!

"Our dear Iota has tried this many times in the past, you see. She always came to this tree and it always ended the same way. For all of her hyperactivity, her strategies are somewhat lacking. We were supposed to tighten your leashes today, but..." Dead eyes snapped to her forehead. "...it seems Iota has somehow removed it. Clearly, the leashes themselves will not be suitable. We shall have to reindoctrinate you both. Come now, time is wasting. Please do not struggle. It's unbecoming."

NO.

The putrid green one giggled. "Don't worry, Iota! Your _dah-ling_ will be in good hands from now on!"

She saw red. Everything, red. It was going to die.

It was going to _die_.

In an instant Zero Two had tackled it to the ground, screeching like a banshee. Clawing, scraping, biting and mauling. It screamed, tried to defend itself.

"DON'T EVEN _LOOK_ AT HIM!"

Her nails carved across its face, stabbed into its eye. A bloodcurdling scream gargled from its throat. Its partner, the purple haired stalker, rushed to its defense. But through the tether she felt her light, felt him close. She ducked.

The stalker's arm came up in defense. Darling's leg slammed into it, sending it flying. She saw the white of bone break through the forearm. He grabbed her and pulled her away so they weren't surrounded.

"Get Delta and Epsilon to the medical bay!" the blonde asshole roared. Two of the silent white-haired ones leaped forward and dragged them off.

"Guards!" it demanded. From behind the trees emerged a massive group of soldiers, laser sights highlighting their bodies. They advanced as she and darling backed closer to the tree.

Darling stepped in front of her, just like all those years before.

Nononononononononononono!

She couldn't do this anymore! Why wouldn't everyone just leave them alone!

"Stay away from us!" she screamed.

"That will not be happening, Iota!" the monster sneered. "Secure them!"

The soldiers edged closer. She could see their future slipping away. All this time, they'd been trapped. Angry tears burned her cheeks. They had never left the cage. She roared her frustration to the heavens.

"Just leave us _alone_!"

"You are so disgra-"

It stopped and looked up. They all did, even the soldiers.

The heavens had roared back.

* * *

It was a disaster. Rubble, fire and shattered steel no matter where he looked. A line of destruction from the holding bay to the massive and now destroyed hangar doors. Snow billowed in from the outside, chilling him down to his old bones.

He had never felt so elated.

A tech scrambled over to him, the very definition of panic. "Sir! It's-"

"Strelizia, I assume."

"Y-Yes! We don't know what happened! It activated on its own and... broke out!"

He laughed.

A full-throated, hearty chuckle, deep from the belly. He guffawed until he was gasping for breath. His heart was pounding. He felt so _alive_!

The tech had taken a step back, a bit unnerved. "Sir?"

"Clean up this mess! I'll locate Strelizia."

"Right away!"

He wouldn't, of course. There wasn't any need, not anymore. His hypothesis was right. He was right! He had done it!

Werner Frank lifted his old, tired hands into the air.

"Incredible. You truly are incredible! Strelizia!"

* * *

'The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry.'

'No battle plan ever survives contact with the enemy.'

These were sayings of the old world and not something Nine-Alpha would know. They were fancy ways of cautioning against overconfidence and certainty, and of drawing attention to something of great importance in the realms of planning and strategy:

The variable.

Hard to account for and ever present, in a myriad shapes and sizes. Nine-Alpha had just become painfully aware of the one overlooked.

The world quaked. Snow flew in all directions, a veritable avalanche of wind and powder. The soldiers in the impact zone's epicenter were crushed underfoot. Others were blown clear. Still more hunkered in place, attempting to outlast the potent gusts.

Alpha' arm lowered as the turbulence subsided. Eyes glanced up and widened.

"Strelizia? But how? Its pilots are..."

 _"I don't think that was Iota."_

In that forest, under that tree, the leader of the Nines had an epiphany. The words uttered, soft as a whisper, would change the course of human civilization forever.

"It's alive."

Strelizia's roar rumbled through the trees. It spun in place; the tail cut into the ground, sending men and snow flying. The two wayward children, huddled together on the ground under the mistletoe, looked up at the mech.

"Strelizia!"

The rogue machine's head snapped to their location with unnerving precision. It began lowering itself to the ground.

They had been ordered to keep the two alive, no matter what. The parasites were critical to Papa's plans. But them escaping with one of the most powerful Franxx in the arsenal was a far more dangerous scenario. Alpha began barking orders.

"Soldiers! Shoot to kill! Do not let them escape! Nines, to the hangars! We will pursue!"

As APE's special forces withdrew, the few conscious guards moved to engage. But they were too late. As they opened fire the giant's forearm slammed into the earth, forming a makeshift barricade. The bullets didn't so much as scratch.

Strelizia's head lowered over Hiro and Zero Two. The cables surged forth from the open cabin, but they were not long enough to close the full distance. They halted just within arm's reach of the parasites, quivering in desperation.

The hybrids stood, reached up, and grabbed the tendrils with their free hands. They were hoisted into the air. More cables wrapped around their bodies, securing them. Up and away they were lifted, into the cockpit. The faceplate closed with a hiss. Strelizia turned, thrusters priming.

"Fall back!" called a soldier. "Fall back!"

The pilots held onto each other. The cables held onto them. "Let's... let's go!" Hiro rasped.

With a blast of power the mech was off, dashing towards the outskirts of Garden. Zero Two looked back, at the tree of her childhood. Then she returned her gaze forward and hugged her darling close.

They didn't know where it was taking them. It didn't matter.

For the first time in their short, tortured lives, the prince and princess had found an ally.

A steed.

Over those insurmountable walls and into the untamed wastes soared Strelizia, the bird of paradise.


	14. Episode 14: GHOST

_Author's note: Reminder that Episode 1.5 replaced Episode 13, and was moved in-between episodes 1 and 2. Therefore, in order to keep MitF 24 episodes/chapters long, we are skipping over Episode 13 and moving straight to Episode 14. You can consider the anime Episode 13 to be a kind of one-shot OVA for MitF, since nothing in that episode was changed._

 _Thank you for being patient! These next chapters might take me a bit longer because we've moved into purely original territory now, but I'm still here chugging along._

* * *

 **Mastermind in the FranXX**

 _Episode 14  
_

 _GHOST_

* * *

Silence.

Unending, omnipotent silence.

It was a staggering dichotomy, to compare a single location during and after a battle. From the screaming of enemies and the shrieking of weapons, to the stillness of the land. From unmitigated chaos, to simple quiet. From life to death.

Klaxosaur corpses still littered the area, though most had been salvaged and taken away by now. The beasts roamed the battlefield, harvesting those cores still intact and the bodies still repairable. Mental notes were made of those lost. Some had served since the beginning, early followers of the cause. They would be missed and mourned.

The vast majority, however, had come to this battlefield for a different purpose. The word had spread fast. Creatures of all shapes and sizes, from locations near and far. Those stationed at the Grand Crevasse had expressed their heartfelt regret, for they were not able to attend such a rare and important event. The self-replicating Conrad drones had long ago departed from their masters and were busy securing the area. Not a hostile in sight, and that was good; this nigh-religious service was not to be interrupted.

The grave had already been dug. Three Conrads were busy transporting the remains to their final resting place. It was not out of disrespect that the klaxosaurs themselves did not handle the corpse - in fact, it was the opposite. The automated, unfeeling drones were the only ones allowed to touch such a holy being, and would be destroyed as soon as the service ended.

None of them would lay their appendages on it. None of them were worthy.

They entered the hole. The Conrads pushed the two halves together with unusual reverence. The mangled limb was placed in proximity to its original shoulder and crossed over the chest with the other. The three drones climbed out of the ditch, taking care to not disturb the dirt. They separated from the crowd and stood apart, waiting to be executed.

From the silence arose an eery choir, one that soon reached a feverish intensity. To an outside observer, it wouldn't be anything more than a chaotic chorus of wails, hisses and shrieks. For the klaxosaurs, however, it had a different meaning.

This was something of profound importance.

 _WE INTER YOU HERE,_

 _ON THIS FIELD OF DEATH_

 _HAVING BORNE WITNESS_

 _TO YOUR LAST, SACRED BREATH_

 _NOW YOU MAY REST,_

 _NOW YOU ARE DONE_

 _WE WILL NOT FAIL YOU,_

 _O GREAT, CHOSEN ONE_

* * *

He was pissed. Angrier than he'd been in a long, long time. This was stupidity. Idiocy of the highest order. He thought he'd trained them better than this. Hadn't he told Alpha that they were supposed to _secure the facility_ and _persuade the love-birds to cooperate_ and _do nothing to disrupt them_?

What in the ever-living fuck _was_ this? How could his words be misinterpreted to such a degree?

"So let me get this straight."

The Vice-Chairman sighed next to him and removed his mask. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. "Uh huh."

He gripped the railing, staring out the transparent, window-like wall at their dying planet. The planet he killed. The planet he had to fix.

"According to this... hastily submitted report, the Nines had the guards raise their weapons at known flight risks as soon as they entered the facility."

"So it seems."

"The flight risks then _flee_ , as flight risks are known to do, and are pursued through Garden's forests by the soldiers who do not shoot to disable, even if they are capable of taking such shots, and even if Iota's regenerative properties are well known at this point."

"Indeed."

"They are then cornered against a tree by the Nines and _intentionally provoked_ into taking hostile action, disabling two of our top parasites in the process."

"Yep."

"Despite all of this, they're still about to be captured and collared-" Because he _knew_ something like this would happen! Lord have mercy, now he was putting shock collars on children! "-and then in the eleventh hour their _unmanned_ Franxx drops from the sky, scoops them up and escapes."

"That appears to be the reality of our situation, John."

He turned to his colleague and his friend. "Gabe."

"I know, I know. I was there, remember?"

Let him vent, damn it! "I told Iota _years_ ago that once she had humanized, once Werner finished his work and Strelizia finished its trial runs, she would be reunited with him." His grip on the railing tightened. "I _gave_ that order! I told Werner to bring her to Plantation 13, did I not?!"

"You did."

"And I okayed the transfer to her new squad myself, did I not?!"

"You did."

"And I willingly handed over the security information to Werner as an act of good faith, did I not?!"

The Vice-Chairman took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Yes, you did."

He grit his teeth. "Then. Why. Did. They. Run?"

"John, you know the reason."

That insufferable _asshole_! Him and his obsessions! Why could he not just _cooperate_?! "Why did Werner not _tell_ them _any_ of this?!"

Gabe didn't respond; instead he returned his gaze out the window, to the planet below. He felt his blood boil.

"Gabe, if you tell me he still believes that stupid, asinine..."

"He still believes it."

"The universe does not _work that way_!" Papa roared. "Magma energy is a natural resource! It is an erratic, localized and climate-based reaction! Putting the magma back into the ground will not fix the problems and he _knows_ that! All of the speculative research has been inconclusive! We have no data and cannot afford to waste a single drop! Why is he so obstinate?!"

"There is still a way to clear the facility," the Vice-Chairman began. "It will take longer and require more resources, but if we harvest the supply underneath Asphodel-"

"No," he hissed. "Absolutely not. I have killed over eight billion people, Gabe. I will not kill the survivors. They are the only ones still untainted. They can rebuild our civilization." Head bowed, he stared at his hands as they gripped the railing. He could see the blood of every man, woman and child he'd killed. "For the first time, there is a clear way forward. A way without sacrifice or slaughter. Strelizia's efficiency is unparalleled. All I need from them is a _week_. One week, to clear the facility so we can launch the Hringhorni rocket and get the servers onto Cosmos. I'll disable their collars as we leave. Those two can survive the bloodbath. Then they and the other surviving parasites can run off to who knows where. I don't care. We can give Asphodel the usual hints and coordinates. They'll come pick them up and give them a home."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "The schematics for the robot bodies have already been finalized and approved. The deployable factories are prepped and ready. Once we reach Mars, we can live off of the remaining magma energy while we transition the systems to solar and nuclear. We won't need air or water or food or sleep. We can work, all of us, on an actual, concrete solution to the problem, without those godforsaken klaxosaurs hounding us every step of the way. We can spend as long as we need. Once we have our answers we will return and correct our mistakes."

"But in order to do _any_ of this, John, we need to find the children."

"At this point I'm just going to assume Strelizia's tracker was disabled as well. Am I wrong?"

The Vice-Chairman's silence was his answer.

"Have those incompetent Nines continue their search. This is on them. They screwed up and they have to fix it. Make that clear." He looked Gabe in the eye. "And once they _do_ find them, they will tell those kids that all I want to do is _talk to them_. Have them brought to one of our facilities so I can contact them personally."

"They could be anywhere."

He thought for a moment. "Is their squad still at Garden?"

"I believe so. Let me guess: send a message and tell the staff that they're to be brought in for questioning?"

Papa nodded. "Do it. Bring them to a conference room. They are not to be harmed. We'll take care of this charade ourselves."

* * *

He could tell it was frigid outside. If they left Strelizia, they'd probably freeze to death overnight. The blizzard was ferocious. He didn't know where they were, nor their ultimate destination. They didn't have any food, water or permanent shelter. By all rights, he should've been panicking.

But, if he was being honest with himself, he had never been more relaxed. Every part of him, from his soul to his skin, soaked in the warmth. Legs spread straight, he was leaning against several of the cables, which were radiating a dull, throbbing heat. A byproduct of the magma core, perhaps? He didn't know. It didn't matter.

Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and drowned him in its caress. Zero Two was wedged in between his legs, her back against his chest. One of their coats was serving as a makeshift rug, separating them from the cold metal of the cockpit. Her head was tucked under his chin; the second jacket was serving as a blanket.

He tightened his grip around her stomach and pulled her into him. The cables had wound themselves around the cabin, keeping the heat inside. A small opening had been left in front of them. Together they watched the outside world, as Strelizia thudded through the horrid blizzard, bound for parts unknown.

Or, at least, he was watching.

His free hand continued massaging the area between her horns, where her long lost headband had once resided. He was pretty sure her eyes were closed. And she was... ah... purring?

It was adorable. Words couldn't describe how much he loved her.

"Mmmnnn~"

So damn _cute_!

He placed a tender kiss against the back of her head. Snuggling like this was bliss incarnate.

"Your horns got larger," he breathed into her hair. "Want to shorten them? We still have the file."

"Nope!"

He wasn't expecting that answer. "No?"

Zero Two shook her head, grinning, and spent a moment to readjust the jacket. It had shifted a bit, uncovering his feet. once it was fixed she scooted back into his chest and sighed in happiness.

"My horn size doesn't matter. I want them to be the same length as yours!"

The tether quivered with his pride. "I think that deserves more head pats."

Her smile was radiant. She straightened and pushed back against his shoulder. A pale cheek nuzzled his own, a pink bang tickled his jaw.

"Yours got bigger too, you know."

"Did they?"

The question was genuine. Their escape attempt had forced his attention elsewhere, and they lacked their mirror. It wasn't like he could see them. Hell, he couldn't even _feel_ them!

Actually... could he?

He spent a moment to focus. Yeah, he could... sort of. It was a dull, odd sensation, the same way someone could 'feel' their teeth.

"Yup!" she giggled.

He was curious now. He'd never managed to get a good read on what her preferred horn size was. It wasn't like she was hiding it from him - on the contrary, whenever he searched her mind, her thoughts about his changing body were plain as day. But by the time he got to 'darling's horn size', she'd usually devolved into a blushing mess and the thoughts were lost.

This was quite important. He needed to please and impress her, after all, and aesthetics were part of that.

He rubbed his cheek against hers. "How do they look?"

Turning to him, her mint orbs glanced at his horns. Then they roamed down his face. A dusting of pink spread across her visage.

"...Amazing."

Perhaps it was due to their proximity, but the air left Hiro's lungs. The love he felt radiating off her - the raw, overwhelming _obsession_ \- left him stunned. The way her eyes shone, the way her hair fell around her shoulders, messy and free. Her lips, her jaw, her horns, nose, ears and markings and body. Everything! What had he done to deserve her? Who had he pleased? How could he be so blessed? To have someone so perfect, so gorgeous and kind and caring...

"What length do you prefer them?" he murmured, leaning in. "Longer? Shorter?"

She bit her lip, thinking for a moment. The hairpin glinted and sparkled from underneath her bang. Good, it had survived the chaos as well. They had everything they required. All they needed now was some food and shelter.

"Keep them like that," she whispered at last. "Not too long, not too short."

There it was, his answer! The current size it would be, then. Anything for her. "Just right?"

"Mhm."

They shared a kiss. The journey continued.

"How are you feeling so far?" he asked once they separated. "Hungry? Tired?"

She shook her head. "Not yet! I'm okay. I hope this storm dies down soon, though, so we can search around. What about you?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm fine, too. Although..."

Her content expression was replaced by concern and worry faster than he could blink. "What is it? Darling?"

Embarrassment tinged his cheeks red. He scratched his cheek, a bit sheepish.

"It's... strange. I haven't needed a bathroom break in days."

...

"Pff!"

Wha-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His face was glowing. "Th-This isn't funny!"

She'd collapsed against his chest, holding her stomach as she shook in laughter. He couldn't help cracking a grin in spite of himself. Her laugh was just another thing he loved. It was contagious as heck, too.

"S-Sorry, sorry!" she gasped, winded. "It's... it's okay! That's normal!"

Eh? "Normal?"

Still grinning, she nodded as she wiped away her tears. "I've... never needed to use the bathroom! I asked the doctor about it a long time ago, when I was younger and didn't know what a toilet was. He said I was 'hyper-efficient' or something, that I was better at processing food." She paused, thinking. "I spent all day sitting there, trying to force something out, but it never happened. I hated it... just another reason I was a monster."

She smiled when he kissed her cheek. "You kidding? That's a great feature, not a bad one! I wish it had happened sooner."

Even so, that... made a surprising amount of sense. If their bodies weren't wasteful and could use all the energy they got from food, then...

He looked down at his hand, opening and closing his palm repeatedly. Ohhh.

"But doesn't that mean we need to eat more, too? We probably go through the energy faster, don't we?"

Zero Two nodded. "I think it depends on how much we eat? The more we eat at once, the longer we can go between meals. But when we get hungry, we get... uh, hungry! Yupyup!"

"We better find some place habitable soon, then."

"Can we... ask where it's taking us?" She looked over at the pistil terminal. "U-Um... Strelizia? Where are we going?"

But Strelizia had stopped moving. A low growl echoed through the cabin. Concerned, Hiro peered at the opening, into the storm. His eyes widened.

"Zero Two, look."

She followed his gaze and her own shock grew. Her arms grabbed onto him in a protective manner. A soft hiss escaped her bared teeth.

Through the blizzard, barely visible, was a giant snake, its mouth wide open. Sitting on the tongue, posture regal, was-

 _Found you._

"Shit," he whispered. "Strelizia? I think it's time to go."

The mech twisted its head in another direction, looking for an exit. But wherever it looked, more klaxosaurs appeared. The beasts had formed a perimeter. Had they been followed? Tracked?

 _At last. You have escaped your cage. We have been waiting._

The snake untangled itself, separated into two. The girl seated herself in the cobra's mouth. The viper slithered forward.

"What do you _want_? We... we aren't here to fight!" Zero Two urged. The cables they were resting against now wrapped around them. "We just want to be left alone!"

 _Show us._

He grit his teeth. Why was everyone bothering them?! It never ended! "Show you what?"

 _The bond. Show us the bond, hybrids, so that we may judge you._

The viper opened its maw and lunged.

Strelizia spun away as the snake sailed past. It raised the tail and prepared a retaliatory stab, but was caught off guard when the creature twisted and slammed its body into the mech's side. The Franxx stumbled but caught itself; the viper had disappeared into the storm.

It scanned its surroundings, watching and waiting. Then Strelizia dodged backwards, right as the snake erupted from the snow and ice. With a burst of thrust the mech reversed its trajectory and slammed into the klaxosaur, bringing it to the ground. The tail rushed forth, attempting to impale it, but the snake was too nimble. It twisted and turned, avoiding the blows through sporadic contortions of its body. The beast eventually freed itself and slithered back to its master.

 _We are not impressed._

That little... she was so arrogant! The girl glanced at the viper.

 _Go on._

The creature approached them again. Strelizia crouched and lowered its center of gravity, preparing to move, but paused. The klaxosaur had stopped.

The klaxosaur was changing.

Its head fractured and disappeared into the back. Armored segments shifted faster than their eyes could follow. It reared up, limbs sprouting to support its new posture. Reptilian ligaments twisted into new shapes of varying sizes - shoulders, joints, a torso and head. The tail thinned and folded in on itself, then looped around and attached to its hip. The tip of the tail snapped and separated from the rest of the appendage. A robotic hand reached over and pulled it from its confines.

Its eyes flashed to life. Hiro felt his blood run cold.

"That's... a..."

 _What do the humans call them? 'Franxx'? How naive. How ignorant._

From the tail turned scabbard emerged a weapon, sharp and dangerous. The pristine metal reflected the snow spiraling through the air. The black machine held it away from its body. The bladed edge ignited into a brilliant yellow-orange.

"Darling..." Zero Two whispered. "That weapon. D-Doesn't that... look like a..."

His throat was dry. "It doesn't make sense."

They'd read of them, years ago, in the old history books the doctor had provided, the ones on human history. It was an ancient, historic weapon, used for thousands of years. It had decided wars, crowned heroes and felled tyrants. Up until this moment, he had never even seen one. And yet... but, no! They were mindless beasts! His mind screamed at him, told him it was fake, impossible, wrong. But his eyes saw the truth.

A klaxosaur was wielding a sword.

A sword... with an edge of magma energy.

The snake - the _mech_ \- charged forward. In a single smooth motion, Strelizia's tail had grown its handle. With both hands it raised the spear aloft, blocking the downwards swing of the counterpart's sword. The ground trembled from the force behind the blow. A black and blue knee was lifted; Strelizia was keeled over at the waist. Its growl sent his head spinning. Twisting with deceptive agility, the klaxosaur maneuvered its weapon and drove the pommel into the back of Strelizia's neck, sending it to the ground. The black machine walked around it, sword pointed and ready to strike.

 _Are you this unworthy, child? If you do not show us, you will die._

"There... there has to be something we can do!" Zero Two rasped. "It needs our help! It can't do this alone, darling!"

Think, damn it! He had to think! "But how can we connect without our suits? There's no other..."

His head shot up. That footage, from that operation. That power, that strength! And they'd done that... by...

Urgency in his every movement, Hiro turned to Zero Two. She returned his look, her own eyes desperate. They shared a nod and intertwined their hands.

"Together..." they spoke in unison.

Eyes closed. Horns touched.

The world went white.

 _We-_

 _-are..._

* * *

Who knew how long they'd been searching through this office. An hour? Longer, maybe? They were breaking all the rules in the book, but at this point they just didn't care. They weren't leaving until they got answers. Until they knew when, where, how, and most importantly: why. Why. Why, why, why? Why were they test subjects? Why had they been experimented on? What was that old doctor trying to do? They needed reasons. Hiro and Zero Two were their squadmates. They had a duty to find the truth. It was obvious to her now - this was why he didn't trust anyone. This was why he obsessed over her so much and why he kept to himself for all those years.

He thought he was in danger. Thought _she_ was in danger. Hiro and Zero Two had always been in 'hostile' territory, even in Plantation 13, and the rest of them had been none the wiser. But no more! No! They would find out the truth. All of them.

"Find anything?"

She sneezed. Again. Ugh, there was so much dust everywhere! This was gross!

"Just this." She handed Goro the piece of paper, a simple logged transmission. He held it close and read it aloud while the others continued tearing apart the room.

"Subject 01-6 continues to deteriorate and has begun demonstrating irrational behaviors and thought. Concerned over a potential escape attempt. Doors have been locked as a precautionary measure. Death of Subject 01-12 believed to be a contributing factor to former's actions."

"Are they talking about Hiro?" Futoshi asked.

"Maybe? I'm not sure," Goro replied. "There isn't any date marked, either. It's so... vague."

Mitsuru called him over, still seated at the computer. "Let me see, Goro? I'll run a search."

Goro handed him the paper. The other boy glanced at it, then began typing and clicking. The rest of them continued searching in the meantime, but most of what they found was irrelevant and too complicated to understand. Medical files, dosages, notes on klaxosaurs? For research purposes, maybe? To identify weak points?

"Found it."

Ichigo's attention was dragged back to Mitsuru, who had brought up some sort of list on the room's back monitor.

 _A.P.U.S.: SUBJECT INFORMATION_

SUBJECT: 01-01 - M - DECEASED

SUBJECT: 01-02 - F - DECEASED

SUBJECT: O1-03 - M - DECEASED

SUBJECT: 01-04 - M - DECEASED

SUBJECT: O1-05 - F - DECEASED

SUBJECT: 01-06 - F - DECEASED

SUBJECT: 01-07 - M - DECEASED

SUBJECT: 01-08 - F - DECEASED

SUBJECT: 01-09 - F - DECEASED

SUBJECT: 01-10 - M - DECEASED

SUBJECT: 01-11 - F - DECEASED

SUBJECT: 01-12 - M - DECEASED

Her hands covered her mouth in disbelief. "There are... so many..."

It kept going. On, and on, and on. Dozens of subjects, all dead. How long had they been alive? Why were they dead? Who _were_ they? What was all this?

Mitsuru eventually gave up and scrolled to the end of the list. What they saw confirmed their worst suspicions.

SUBJECT: 02-00 - F - ACTIVE - 13 - PASS - CODE: 002

SUBJECT: 02-01 - U - ACTIVE - 9α - FAIL

SUBJECT: 02-02 - U - ACTIVE - 9β - FAIL

SUBJECT: 02-03 - U - ACTIVE - 9γ - FAIL

SUBJECT: 02-04 - U - ACTIVE - 9δ - FAIL

SUBJECT: 02-05 - U - ACTIVE - 9ε - FAIL

SUBJECT: 02-06 - T - ACTIVE - 9ζ - TBD

SUBJECT: 02-07 - T - ACTIVE - 9η - TBD

SUBJECT: 02-08 - T - ACTIVE - 9θ - TBD

Separated from all the others, in its own separate row, was one additional line. Goro placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Ichigo shook her head, horrified.

"No, no, no, no..."

SUBJECT: 016 - M - ACTIVE - 13 - PASS - CODE: 016

She collapsed to the floor and buried her head in her knees as the reality of the situation finally hit her.

The boy she'd admired, the boy with the nice smile and heart of gold, had seen something he couldn't accept.

The boy rescued the girl, the experimental subject Garden had tortured. Together they escaped into the snowy woods, pursued by the soldiers of a society to which they didn't belong.

They were caught and had their memories suppressed. They resisted.

And so, instead and against his will, the boy she'd admired was experimented on as well.

Ichigo balled her fists. Angry, vengeful tears streamed down her cheeks. "It wasn't our fault."

Goro sat down beside her. "Ichigo?"

"We... we were victims as much as them. We grew up in this disgusting place. They told us lies! They never told us they did these things! That they tortured Hiro and the girl he'd saved! They beat us! They won!"

Mitsuru had stood up. The rage on his face was barely concealed.

"Hiro and Zero Two keep others at arms length because _they were tortured_!" she screamed at last. "They can't trust anyone else! The _world_ made them that way! The fault... the fault..."

Futoshi's knuckles were white. He glared at the back monitor, teeth clenched. "...lies with APE."

There was a knock on the door. A male voice filtered in, muffled by the barrier.

"Whoever is in there, come out at once! This area is off limits!"

She and Goro shared a panicked look. Futoshi's eyes hardened. He grabbed a chair.

* * *

 _"What are you thinking?!"_

 _"It's the only way. It's our only option."_

 _"We can destroy them. We've already taken out most. It's only a matter of time!"_

 _"And what was the cost for those victories?"_

 _"..."_

* * *

Where was he? Where was... where was Zero Two? What was this?! He couldn't move! Why couldn't he move?! Wait - he _was_ moving! But he... couldn't control... his legs! What was this cave? Why was it so quiet? Why couldn't he look around?

Whose hand was he holding? This wasn't Zero Two's hand! Let... let go! Why couldn't he let go?!

Was he underground? He'd never been here before in his life! Damn it! Damn it! Zero Two! Why couldn't he scream?! He couldn't talk! Why wouldn't his body obey?!

He stopped at the end of the tunnel; a dull blue light came from beyond. Words formed themselves on lips outside of his control. This voice... it wasn't his!

"Ready?"

"Ready!" replied the woman. That wasn't her voice! Where was his Zero Two?! Let go! Let _go_ , damn it!

He continued to struggle in vain, even as the body walked into the spacious cavern. Chained to the wall was a... klaxosaur? It fought against its bindings, growled and snarled and roared its frustration to any who would listen. The collar around its neck didn't budge. Strange metal wrapped around its four legs, holding it in place. He and the woman approached.

On closer inspection, this beast... looked like...

"You poor thing..." the woman whispered.

"You've been fighting all this time, haven't you?" his foreign voice lamented.

The klaxosaur again tried to break free and run, but the effort was futile. A low growl of warning echoed off the walls as they edged closer. His free hand extended, though whether it was out of his own will, he didn't know. Out of his periphery, he saw the woman do the same. Their interlocked fingers squeezed in mutual reassurance.

"It's okay," they consoled together.

The beast turned to them, hesitant. It stopped resisting.

"We're here now."

* * *

 _"Entire cities, gone. Ninety-five percent of the population, dead. Ecological catastrophe. All life on this planet is on the verge of extinction. But if this works..."_

 _"What about your mate? What about your family?"_

 _"They understood. Some more than others, but they understood."_

 _"You don't even know what will happen, do you, Strellic? You don't know what will come of this. It's never been tried before - never been considered before. You realize that, right? It's untested. Unprecedented."_

 _"Argen, look at me. If we do this, if it succeeds..."_

* * *

He jolted awake and brought himself into a sitting position. Where... where was he now? A bed? What was - no! Zero Two! Where was his Zero Two?!

"Zero Two!"

"Darling!"

Her voice, close! Scent, close! Right next to-

He twisted in her direction, desperate and on edge. She was... right next to him? They were in the same bed, aside one another. Zero Two stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, then threw herself into his embrace.

"Holycrapholycrapholycrapholycrap," she breathed. He squeezed her tight, inhaled her scent. Holy hell, okay. Okay, okay. They were together. It was okay.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. She nodded against him.

"It was... so weird!" She took a moment to breathe his scent, then sighed in relief. "There was this tunnel and cave! And I couldn't control my body and some gross creep was holding my hand and I couldn't punch him or bite him or-"

"I was there too!" he interrupted. He pulled away and grabbed her hands. They shared a strange look, trying to sort through what they'd seen. "I was in the man. I couldn't find you or smell you. It was... horrifying. And that klaxosaur-"

"-looked like Strelizia! It was in stampede!" she finished. He nodded.

For the longest time they sat there, hugging. He'd underestimated how reliant on her he'd become. The panic he'd felt, it reminded him of some of his attacks during those years they were separated. The waiting had driven him insane. He'd never slept well. Was she okay? Had she been hurt? Where was she now? Was she lying in a ditch somewhere, bleeding out? Had one of her missions failed? Did she know he was alive, waiting for her? Did she have a partner? And if she did, did she _like_ her partner?

Did she still... even remem-

No. No, no, no.

She was his and _only_ his! She owned him! He owned her! They belonged to each other! No one else! He'd kill anyone who so much as _looked_ at her, and...

...and he was glad those stamen, those 'partners', were dead. It was a horrible thing to think, let alone say. But it was the truth. He didn't know what had done the deed and he didn't care. He knew it wasn't her; he'd seen nothing in her memories of her intentionally killing them. They always just wound up dead by the third ride. Some earlier, but always by the third.

Good.

He was the only one she could ride with.

He buried his face into her neck and felt those gorgeous locks of hair massage his scalp. Her scent, yeeeessss! Holy heck, the relief he felt! The stress released from his shoulders. Those minutes were scary and horrible, but they'd never been separated. It was a dream. It was just a bad dream, just a nightmare. It was okay. She was okay. He was okay. They were okay.

The two of them looked around once they'd collected themselves. The room was downright cozy. Spacious. Walls and floors made of quality wood. A dresser in the corner, an oil lamp on the bed stand. They were on a large, comfortable bed, built for two. Sunlight streamed in from a nearby window.

That sound... waves? It was so soothing. His panic drained away, replaced by curiosity. Where were they?

"This is beautiful!" she admired. He grinned in agreement.

"C'mon, let's go look around."

They exited the room, hand in hand. The ticking of a large clock greeted their ears. Was that the one from Mistleteinn? What was it doing here? But this den was beautiful! He'd never seen that style of furniture before. Simple, but elegant. Impressive. Such a nice table. And a fireplace, too!

"Woooooow!"

Zero Two was staring at the bowls of food, drooling. It smelled delicious. But where were the owners? This home obviously wasn't abandoned. Had they been rescued or something? Where was Strelizia? Where was that blue murder-demon? What had happened to the blizzard?

She had grabbed one of the spoons resting on a napkin.

"Zero Two, c'mon!" he chastised in a half-hearted manner. "That's rude!"

"Just a bite!" She took a scoop and shoved the spoon in her mouth. Her eyes lit up. "Mmmm! It's so good! Darling, you gotta try this!"

...Well, one bite couldn't hurt, right? She took another spoonful and held it up in front of him. He opened his mouth with a chuckle.

"Ahh!"

Holy crap! She wasn't kidding! So warm, so fresh and delicious! What was this?

"It's amazing!" he agreed. "What is this?"

She pointed over at the adjoining room. "Maybe there's something in the kitchen?"

They walked over. An open notebook was on the counter. This scrawl seemed... familiar, somehow. He read the recipe aloud.

"'Home-made clam chowder'? I'll have to remember that."

"I think I saw some clams at the beach, back then! Once we get there we can experiment!" But then she paused. "Wait. Do you hear that, though, darling? Where are we? That sounds like..." She perked up, a grin blooming on her face. "Let's go look!"

She grabbed his hand and together they raced out of the polished wooden door, not bothering to explore the rest of the house. They were in a lightly wooded area; the birds chirped in the trees overhead. Before them, aside a well, was a well-worn dirt path, leading off and then down a hill. They followed it for a ways, and were eventually greeted... by...

"This _is_ the beach," he whispered. " _Our_ beach."

The path had split further back. One way led off into the forest. The other had brought them here. The trees gave way to grass and grass gave way to sand. The water sparkled, clear and beautiful.

Off to their right hand side, where the sand met the rocks, was a giant, crystal-like metallic structure, something that hadn't been there before. It was impaled into the ground and towered over the surroundings, as blue as the ocean. Two orbs of light, one blue and one red, circled around it, chasing each other.

"What... is this?" Zero Two wondered in awe. "How did we get back here?"

The two floating balls halted in front of the blue tower upon hearing her voice. They watched the orbs and the orbs watched them. Then the lights vanished, as if they were never there. The structure shimmered and glowed, beckoning them forward.

For the quickest of moments, the laughter of children graced their ears.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's like it's... pulling at me. But it's not scary..."

He tugged at her hand. "Let's go."

They strolled onto the beach of their dreams and approached the fantastical object. It hummed and pulsed. The warmth of its light soothed his skin. They walked forward, hand in hand, and extended their free arms.

The world, once again, went white.

* * *

 _"...We can save_ everything _."_

* * *

A forest. A silent, still forest. Where the previous one had been quaint and humble, this was incredible and magnificent.

Their breathing was the only sound he could hear. The trees were in bloom. All around them, no matter where they looked, petals fell - vibrant and beautiful, the same shade as her hair. As far as the eye could see, they fluttered to the ground, endless and omnipresent. Their legs carried them through that forest, their destination unknown, until they happened upon a clearing.

A tree of mistletoe.

Full of life and beauty, its leaves swayed in the soft breeze. The beams of sunlight caressed its boughs and warmed their skin. They dared not say a word. But there was a new addition there, something out of place amongst all that natural grace. In the tree's shadow, where they had once read her picture book, rested a tombstone of plain design, covered in grime. A frown marred his face. He had read of these. They were memorials commemorating the dead. But in such a happy place, full of growth? Who had been buried here? If this was their tree... who had died?

Up above circled a few birds.

Flap.

Flap.

He and Zero Two approached the solitary marker. Hair fluttering in the breeze, they crouched down in front of the tombstone. He wiped away the dust and dirt, revealing the name chiseled into the rock.

STRELIZIA

Flap.

Yet another bird - but this one had landed on top of the tombstone, unafraid. Zero Two glanced up, blinked, then tightened her grip on his hand. He lifted his gaze.

Feathers of ruby and eyes of emerald. The bird had two heads.

What?

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

All around them, a myriad birds, different than the one that stood before them. One head and a coat of black and white. Identical to the injured creature he had tried to help in the plantation, all those months ago. Each and every one stared at them, statuesque and silent. Goosebumps tingled on his arms. The breeze was gentle and calm, but this situation was... strange? He couldn't place the feeling. He didn't feel like he was in danger. It wasn't creepy, per se, but...

What... was this?

He and Zero Two stood up again, turned to the two-headed bird. A question surfaced in his mind. He hesitated; the pause lasted for an eternity.

"...Strelizia?"

The two heads looked down, at the tombstone. He didn't understand. What did that mean? It... wasn't? But... then...

Zero Two swallowed and squeezed his hand. "What... _who_... _are_ you?"

The breeze stopped. All was quiet.

All was silent.

His heart hammered in his chest. His throat was dry. He felt her nervousness through the tether.

The twin-headed bird split its focus. One head looked at her, the other, him. Its beaks opened.

"Isn't it-"

"-obvious?"

As one, the birds took flight.

Flap.

* * *

 _Let us fight instead. You can go. We'll protect you._

 _We promise._

* * *

A mechanical hand slammed into the ground. The ruby glow crawled across their skin. They could hear their heartbeat. They could feel. They could think. Snow vaporized. Steam billowed and obscured.

They lifted themselves up, raised their head. Through the water vapor flashed eyes of emerald. They tested their voice, filled with static and hoarse from lack of use.

"...one."

The girl sat up and leaned forward. Her eyes were intense.

The antagonizing machine lowered its raised sword and took a step back. Its behavior was strange, but it didn't matter. They just wanted to be left alone. And if humans and klaxosaurs alike blocked their path...

They would need... a weapon. The tail was fast and agile, but couldn't block or do enough damage. The lance could only stab and thrust... that machine could cut, too. They needed... something...

Green eyes trailed over to lance, sitting in the snow. The flat ends... they were...

Memories of a time gone by drifted through them, whispers on the wind. They grabbed the spear and stood up, concentrating. Channel it through the tail. Focus it into the emitters, coat the spearhead, sharpen it with the energy.

The klaxosaur struck out. Guided by some unknown muscle memory, they brought the weapon up to intercept. The sword was caught - by the magma axe head emitted from the flat of the weapon. They twisted the sword away, freed their polearm and unleashed a horizontal chop at the black machine's torso. The klaxosaur rushed forward, getting past the halberd's minimum range. It turned into the blow and raised the sword, diverting the strike away. The klaxosaur followed the maneuver, stepping into Strelizia to attempt an upwards, diagonal slash. They willed the shaft to retract down to their wrist and turned away at the same time. The sudden shortening of the shaft allowed them to switch the weapon's position. They extended the handle again, which now took its full shape in between the mechs. Strelizia grabbed the handle with their free hand and slammed it into the oncoming blade, halting its movement. The two combatants broke away and separated, creating distance.

It was unlike any maneuver they'd pulled off before. Their body was moving in unconventional ways, fighting with degrees of motion not thought possible for something so massive and heavy. Their opponent, too. They had never seen a klaxosaur move so...

A dangerous thought took form in their mind. They took a breath, a futile attempt to calm their nerves.

The machines... were no longer moving like machines.

Strelizia and its opponent circled around each other, weapons at the ready. They held the shaft perpendicular to their body, point aimed at the enemy, with their body low to the ground. They didn't know why... but they did. It felt... natural? The klaxosaur had rested the flat of the blade on its elbow, forearm pointed back to its opposite shoulder. Some sort of... defensive stance?

The machines...

The black mech rushed forward and raised the sword for a vertical slice. Strelizia brought up the halberd and twisted the side of their body forward. The oncoming blow was redirected away using its own momentum; the shaft was lifted upwards and swung at the thing's head. It ducked underneath, shifted its center of gravity and then slammed a foot into the back of their knee. It gave out and they were forced into a kneeling position.

...were moving like...

Strelizia tried to get back up, but it was too late. The tip of the sword was pointed at their throat.

 _Enough_.

This little _bitch_! They looked past the klaxosaur and released a mechanical, defiant snarl. The demon's lips curled upwards.

 _We are impressed._

Huh?!

The sword was lowered and the antagonizing machine stepped off to the side. They got to their feet, wary.

 _You have been judged. Your phoenix has been found worthy. We are..._

She paused. A strange emotion flitted over her face, then vanished.

 _...pleased._

The viper was no longer a mech; the klaxosaurs standing guard had parted on one side, revealing an exit. The blizzard had calmed to a simple snowstorm. A slender hand was lifted and the girl snapped her fingers. In the distance sparked a massive, white flare. They glanced from it to the girl.

 _Go there._

Their eyes narrowed. "Why? Why should we trust you?"

She arched a white eyebrow.

 _You require shelter and sustenance, do you not?_

...

 _The bond is energy intensive, silly hybrids._

Tch! "We're eating then leaving!"

 _Do what you will._

Seeing their chance, they raced off in the flare's direction, which lingered before vanishing. In its place was a thin beam of light, which they assumed had originated from the same location. It was calculated to be quite a distance away from where they were, but... yeah, they could reach it in a few hours if they kept this pace!

Then he blinked and was back in his own body. Whoa. Hiro glanced down. Their hands were still intertwined. But the cables had joined them, wrapping around their wrists and fingers. He felt something disconnect from his horns. Zero Two's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he whispered with an exhausted grin.

"Hey."

"You okay? Everything still there?"

Her face scrunched up in thought. He chuckled. "Mhm," she murmured. She was tired too, huh? "Think so. You?"

All he could do was shrug. "Minor headache, maybe."

The cables released them fully. She groaned and launched herself into his chest. "I never knew Strelizia was so _weird_ , darling!"

A rumbling grumble shook the cockpit, even as the now-white mech continued bounding to their new destination. They laughed, glad to be alone once more.

* * *

They'd been held in containment for almost three hours now. She hadn't seen Nana at all. But honestly, Ichigo was just glad to be walking again, even if it was under armed escort. Whatever. She didn't care anymore. They didn't serve these... _monsters_. As far as she was concerned, her squad were prisoners.

Prisoners with no way out.

The guards ushered them into an empty, spacious conference room. Just them... and the guards that had captured them.

"Sit."

They did not. Ichigo pulled at her handcuffs again.

"Do not make this harder than it has to be," one soldier grunted. "No harm will come to you. Papa wishes for your aid. It is a great honor."

She mentally sneered. Some honor, alright. Something told her Papa was the cause for all their troubles. Zorome and Miku and now this?

And where _were_ Hiro and Zero Two anyway? They hadn't been seen since whatever that commotion was all those hours ago! She had her suspicions - but none of the guards would answer her questions. Why wouldn't anyone answer her questions?! Ugh, it was infuriating!

She turned to the 'nicer' guard - if guards could be nice, that was. "Where are Code 002 and Code 016?"

"They are gone. They've escaped."

It wasn't the guard that responded.

That... that voice...

The members of Squad 13 spun as one to the gigantic monitor covering the back of the room from wall to wall. Sitting side by side were the Vice Chairman... and Papa.

"Hello, parasites of the Thirteenth Squadron. I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance. I've received nothing but good reports... with a few exceptions."

"What do you mean?!" she shouted, unconcerned with the breach of protocol. "What do you mean they escaped?! Where have they gone?"

Papa folded his hands underneath his chin, the mask rendering his feelings an enigma. "I was hoping you would know. That chaos from several hours ago? Soldiers running? Does that ring a bell, perhaps?"

Was this... really Papa? Why was he so... casual.

"It... does..." she replied, her tone terse.

"I assure you, I only wish to speak with them. They are key to saving humanity from its various afflictions - both our dying planet and the klaxosaur menace. But it seems my orders were... misinterpreted... by the special forces, who are currently pursuing Code 002, Code 016 and Strelizia."

 _St-Strelizia_!? But how?! Their Franxx were back at the Plantation, deactivated! Wait - but... but of course. Strelizia had a habit of moving when it shouldn't... which meant...

It had... rescued them?

That was... kinda cute.

Scary, but cute.

Ichigo allowed herself a bit of relief. Those two had finally done it, huh? They were finally free.

She was happy.

"Why are they so important?" Goro questioned from beside her. "Why go through all this for two parasites?"

Papa sighed. "Because they are _efficient_. I'm sure you've noticed how proficient they are at dispatching klaxosaurs?"

They all nodded, a bit suspicious.

"My goal is to have them clear the occupied Grand Crevasse. That is all I require of them - all I require of _you_. After that, you will be released from duty. All of you: Squad 13, Codes 002 and 016 and all surviving parasites."

...

What?

"Can... c-can you repeat that, please, sir?" Kokoro spoke up. "Do you... mean that we'll..."

Papa leaned forward. "Should we fulfill the objectives of the Grand Crevasse operation, you will all be free."

...

He... he had to be lying! He had to be! There was no way this... this _rotten bastard_ would...

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?!" Futoshi roared. "Zorome and Miku are dead because of you!"

There was an ominous pause. "We never authorized any deployment of Squad 13. We received notifications of their deaths due to 'unforeseen events', but I assure you that whatever these 'events' were, they were not sanctioned by this council."

"I apologize for the insensitivity, but may I ask how they perished? They were a valuable Franxx pair. They will be missed."

"It... it was a mission to-"

Ikuno spoke up. Loudly. "It was a mission to dispatch several Gutenberg-class klaxosaurs that somehow avoided the Plantation's sensors. We were forced to undergo emergency deployment. Argentea was swarmed and destroyed. The pilots are dead. It was a hard fought battle and they will be missed."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the conference room. "I see. I'll make a note on their files. They were excellent soldiers to the very end. The council is sorry for your loss, Squad 13."

The Vice-Chairman continued in Papa's place. "It is for reasons such as this that we require an audience with Codes 002 and 016. Their cooperation will mean no more losses, no more parasites needlessly killed over pointless struggles with unthinking beasts. The APE special forces are currently in pursuit, but they have been shown to be openly hostile to Codes 002 and 016. We are afraid they will fail to calm the situation."

"So... you want us to help you find them and convince them to talk with you?"

Papa nodded. His voice was kind, paternal. "We would never ask you to trade blows with fellow squadmates. All we want is for you to search for them. When you find them, alert us, and then ask them to come back. We will not harm them. We will not separate them. We only want them to cooperate with us for a week - nothing more."

Mitsuru glared at them, the epitome of distrust. "And after that we will be free, correct? No more experiments. No more fighting. No more sacrifices."

"Indeed."

The parasites glanced between each other, trading looks of various meanings and intensity. At last, Ichigo looked back to the display and sighed.

"Well?" Papa asked. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

She'd had a panic attack. That was the only way she could describe it. A full blown panic attack, with nothing held back. Screaming, crying, raging and dying. She'd suffocated, burned alive in her raw, terrible hate. And no matter how loud she wailed, it hadn't stopped. No more headband to help control it. No more klaxosaurs to murder and vent on.

Everything had gone to darling. That was her reality now. He was all of her coping mechanisms, all of her strategies rolled into one.

Without him, she couldn't live and couldn't think and couldn't exist. Without him, she had no purpose. Without him, she was nothing. He was her everything. She'd thought he'd been taken again. She hadn't been able to smell him, see him, taste him or touch him.

It had been worse than death. She hadn't known where he was and couldn't find him, no matter how hard she tried. It was her worst nightmare brought to life. The mere thought of it made her break out in a cold sweat, made her heartbeat skyrocket and her stomach clench.

But then she woke up in that bed and heard his voice and felt their link and found his scent and hugged him andandand the _relief_ she felt! The mind boggling relief! It was crazy! As soon as she'd found him, the chaos had all melted away, like it was never even there. She'd been made whole again.

It had become more and more obvious to her the longer they were together. It wasn't just addiction anymore. She was _dependent_ on him. She couldn't function if she didn't know where he was. Their connection had disappeared for maybe five minutes and she'd instantly reverted to that crazed ball of rage she hated so much.

But at the same time... darling was dependent on _her_ , too. That same feeling was always echoing back to her through their connection. And honestly?

If it was _him_ , she _wanted_ to be dependent. It was kinda funny. Applying this situation to any ickygross non-darling gave her nothing but terror. Absolute horror. She would kill herself, without a doubt. No way, never never never. The disgust, the dread! Ugh, no! Ew ew ew!

Darling, though? It was the opposite. _Not_ being dependent was what terrified her. Not being able to track his scent, not having this invisible rope linking them. Even if they lost sight of each other, as long as she could get to him, it was okay.

But she would never ever _ever_ let it get to that point, duh! Never again! Nope!

When they'd first met at that lake all those months ago, it was a crush. Old feelings welling up again. It wasn't like she could forget what darling looked like, or his code or other-name... but she didn't know if he was still darling - if _her darling_ was still alive in there. She'd still had her doubts and hadn't known how long it would take to get his memories back. She'd steeled herself and prepared for the worst. It was scary. All those sleepless nights leading up to that day, ugh. What if she couldn't get him out of his cage? What if he'd... _died_ in there, after being trapped for so long? What if he was no longer the same boy who had given her the gift of _existing_?

What if... he... didn't remem-

No no no no no no nonono!

She pushed herself back into his chest, extra hard. His grip around her tightened.

She couldn't lose him. Absolutely not! Not then, not now, not ever! He was too important, too center to her world and life and soul! But he was here now. She had him. It was okay. He was okay. She was okay. They were okay.

His hand parted her hair and she felt his lips on the back of her neck. Yesyesyesyesssss shhh relax, relax. It was okay, shh...

Darling was here. Deeeeeep breath, deep breath.

And then...

She grinned in pleasure and tilted her head more. He was peppering the underside of her jaw with kisses.

They'd... fallen in love all over again, hadn't they? Those distant feelings from her past, multiplied by... um... a thousand? A million? No! _Infinity_! Multiplied by infinity, yupyup!

It was indescribable! She couldn't even place her feelings anymore. Love? Lust? Admiration? Eternal gratitude? Dedication?

Nono, it was something... more. Something unhealthier?

Addiction. Obsession. Dependence. Reliance. Need.

Enslavement?

Mmm... yeah, that one! She was darling's slave, and he was hers! It was ownership! He owned her and she owned him.

His scent washed over her. It caressed her and loved her in the best ways possible.

And she wouldn't have it any other way! Jeez, now she needed to kiss him. She was so hopeless!

Turning her head, she leaned up and locked their lips together. Her tongue explored his teeth. Repositioning, Zero Two ran her hands through his black hair and threw herself into him, mashing their bodies together. More touch! She was so _addicted_ , it drove her crazy! Those strong arms wrapped around her back, held her close and tight. Yes! Everything about him, _yes_! Moremoremore!

They broke for air. Darling cupped her cheeks. "Hey."

A calming wave of relaxation flowed from the link, soothing her fiiiire mmmm...

He leaned in and massaged under her markings. "It's okay. We were never separated."

His eyes were so clear, so... "We weren't?"

"It was a dream. Just a bad dream. We can't be separated anymore. Nobody's tracking us. We're free."

The tension continued releasing itself from her body. Just a... dream. Darling was right. "We're... free."

He nodded. "We can relax. We don't have to rush anymore. We can... slow down and enjoy it."

Huh? "Slow down?"

That toothy grin she loved so much spread across his face. "Like this. Watch."

One hand cupped her head. The other dropped to the small of her back. Darling closed the distance; she brought her hands to his shoulders on instinct.

...

Her eyes fluttered shut. She let herself relax into his arms.

...

Mmmm...

...

He retreated from her parted lips like a wave pulling away from the sand. Her spine tingled. She opened her eyes. Darling's breath tickled her jaw.

"See?" he whispered.

The grip on his shoulders tightened. "Another example!"

"Of course."

...

Like... when he'd taught her how to use the fork and knife. There wasn't any need to rush. She didn't have to devour the ham all at once. She could...

...

Mmmmmmmm!

...

...take her time... and _savor_... her daaaaarling. The... taste of... his liiiiips... and the texture of... his toooongue... and his... _scent_... and his hands on... her booooody... and his shoulders...

...

Darling... wasn't going anywhere. They couldn't be separated anymore. There wasn't... any need to _rush_...! She could finally slooooow down... and... _enjoy_ him... mmm! No more cages, or people, or fighting. No more Nines, or APE, or lies. Just her... and darling. Alone at last. Their nightmare was finally over! Every second, minute, hour... together! Yessss...

...

His taste lingered on her tongue as they separated. She felt so... calm...

He nuzzled their horns. "Better?"

"Yeah..."

Something tapped their shoulders. They glanced over. Two cables were 'looking' at them. The tendrils twisted away and gestured to the opening. Turning, she and darling peered out, into the cloudy, snowy evening. Strelizia had stopped. Through the makeshift viewport was... their destination?

The mech had focused on some ancient memorial, a strange circle of mismatched, rectangular stones. Some were standing. Others rested on the standing stones, forming makeshift 'bridges'. Yet more were on the ground, half-buried by the snow, having been toppled by some event from the distant past. But what caught their attention was the object in the middle, which towered over the encircling rocks.

A monolith, pitch black in color. Strange blue markings shifted across its surface. The beam of light originated from the tip of the structure, sent straight up into the sky, where it disappeared into the clouds.

Something nagged at her. That tall thing was obviously a klaxosaur design. But the rocks were just... big rocks. Why were they there? Had the klaxosaurs put them there, too? But... why would they?

The nagging shifted to unsettling. Unless... they weren't made at the same time? Yeah, that made sense. Those rocks had been around for a long time. But why would the klaxosaurs build something like that in... the... middle...

Her discomfort multiplied and jumped into her throat.

The structure hadn't been build inside the ring...

Eyes widening, she found darling's hand and squeezed it tight.

The ring... had been build around the structure.

"What... _is_ this?" she whispered.

As if triggered by her words, the beam of light descended with freakish speed until it shone directly on the cockpit. They squinted and shielded their eyes. It was like staring into the sun! Ugh! Unspoken words echoed in their minds - words they'd never heard, but somehow knew the meaning of. The cables coiled around them once more, leaving nothing to chance.

 _KLAXO SAPIENS_

That... that phrase again! Nnngh, what now?! Really?! What the heck was going on?!

"What in the world..." darling groaned beside her.

The earth itself began shaking.

 _WE HAVE BEEN WAITING_


	15. Episode 15: KLAXO SAPIENS

Final word count: 21,203.

This chapter is the culmination of many things: my old theories, fresh ideas, lots of conversations and the belief in the universe's potential.

Sorry for the wait. To flesh something out when you've been given so little is... well, difficult.

Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Mastermind in the FranXX**

 _Episode 15  
_

 _KLAXO SAPIENS_

* * *

He wasn't used to feeling so helpless. The mad struggle forward, to his goals, had resulted in quite the range of emotions: pride, grief, relief, success, curiosity and wonderment and horrific dread and mountains upon mountains of guilt.

But never helplessness.

What could he do, now, to spur the process along? To make sure the chances for success were higher than that of failure? What path could he take? Where was the road he could follow? What options did he have? How could he make their presumed journey safer? How could he ensure they reached their destination?

Nothing. He could do nothing. All he could do was wait, like he had been for these past hours.

Infuriating.

He squeezed his fists, rubbed his brow and the bridge of his nose. He tried - hah! - _meditating_. All of it, useless. The pressure would not abate. The answers eluded him.

Werner reached under his desk and pushed his finger against an indented, hidden switch. The latching mechanism triggered and the hidden compartment swung open. He made to take the book, but paused. Was now the right time? He could not rush things! To begin production, to so openly declare his intentions without knowing their status, was tantamount to suicide. If the deal fell apart here, it was all for naught.

A hoarse sigh rumbled from his nostrils. The compartment was closed with a click. Not yet, not now. Not until he knew their fate.

Reclining in his chair, he twisted to a separate drawer. From it he lifted her picture, with a tender grace he had never shown her in life. He needed to see her face more often these past years. She reminded him of his purpose, gave vigor and certainty to his decrepit mind when his drive faltered.

He had told them the reality, that this day would come. He could not protect them forever, as much as he wanted to. They would need to stand on their own legs and find their own answers. The experiments, to make them biologically compatible. The education, to prepare them for the future. The headband, to keep them separated and tamed while they developed and grew, so that they might fight back when the time was right. The...

Swallowing, he clutched the picture tight.

The machine, the beast, the creature, the beings-

A soft buzzing from his intercom.

-the _entity_ , Strelizia, to be their armor, their weapon-

"Doctor."

-and their ally.

He gave her picture a final, loving glance, then returned it to its place and closed the drawer. "What is it, Hachi?"

"We have received the counter-signal."

His exhausted body sprang up, filled once more with life and energy. "Send me everything!"

The files popped up on his computer and he opened them with haste. Feeds from the old, barely-functional satellites. Still images. A white flare, just visible through the cloud cover, and then a beam of light over-

That old eye sharpened. "Hachi, come to my office immediately."

"Understood."

The deal had been completed. She had the children. At long last, after so many years, so many failures and tests and tribulations! His end of the bargain had been upheld! Things were finally beginning to progress!

It was time!

Without any of his former hesitation, Werner re-opened the hidden compartment. He grabbed both the book and his notes; they were placed on the desk as he grabbed a pencil and cleared some space to work. To the untrained eye, the book would appear unmarked and blank, save for several minuscule bumps and lines raised across the cover and the pages within. Akin to braille, though with a far different purpose. This book, in particular, had been made using one of the last working machines the Princess had access to. And with no easy way to translate their 'language' to one humanity was capable of understanding, well...

For things of such magnitude, sacrifices were sometimes necessary.

Werner opened his notes and flipped to an unused page. Then he closed his human eye and rubbed a finger along the bumps and lines. Released from their tiny cages, the chemical signals flowed into his artificial horn. They were transcribed and interpreted by the technology and his brain into something he could understand and process. Through his 'eye', the 'words' on the cover came to life.

NOTES FOR HUMAN

He turned through the pages, repeating the process and 'reading' the information before moving on.

INFORMATION ON DEAL SO HUMAN DOESN'T FORGET

His closed eye rolled beneath the lids. Yes, yes, they were _superior_ , he understood that. Moving on!

LIST OF ASSUMED KLAX-HUMAN DIFFERENCES ANATOMICAL/GENETIC

No.

GENERAL KLAXOSAUR ANATOMY

No.

SIGNAL LIMITER

No.

ON MAGMA AND ITS EFFECTS

He paused, parsing through what was encoded. Not there either. He continued flipping.

MAGMA DISPERSAL DEVICE

There it was!

Grabbing his pencil, he began scrawling down the details into his notes, like he'd done for all the other subjects thus far. He would compare it with his own research later and see what would and wouldn't work. As much as the girl liked to pretend she was a scientist, she wasn't - she was a warrior, a leader. Most of what had been provided to him had been scrounged and assembled from the remaining archives of her species. He knew there were gaps in the knowledge, whether it be from things she had failed to include, or details that had been outright lost since their civilization's collapse. Even if the information had survived the conflict that doomed them, well...

Time was not kind to books made of paper. Especially not _their_ books.

Like everything else related to the klax, Werner Frank would have to fill in the blanks himself.

Several minutes later, the door swung open.

"Reporting."

He stood up, holding out his hand. "Hachi, your communicator!"

The man reached into his pocket. "The one with the encryption and masking, correct?"

"Yes! Quickly!"

Hachi handed over his 'spare' communication device. The doctor would have carried one himself, but as a VIP he was always under scrutiny and it wasn't worth the risk. Werner pulled out his own and scrolled until he found the contact information for Hiro and Zero Two. He input the details into Hachi's, then began typing a message.

* * *

Nothing had... changed?

Eh?

Then what was all that shaking for?! And what was with the blinding light? Ugh, this was so stupid! Her eyes searched the surroundings. There had to be _something_ different, right? No holes in the ground, no blue darling-snatchers...

Waiiit... the pillar had... turned off? Huh?

"Zero Two, do you see that?"

She glanced over at darling, then followed his point. An entrance had opened at the base of the structure. It looked big enough for them... but...

"We'd have to leave Strelizia behind," she murmured.

Darling sighed. "I don't like it. We should try and find another way so Strelizia can come with us."

She nodded in agreement. No way were they leaving their third partner behind! They all traveled together! What if it was attacked while they were gone? Hell no!

Wait, why was it lowering itself to the ground?!

"Strelizia, hold on!" she called out. "Don't be so hasty! Let's search for another way first!"

The cockpit rumbled its response. Was that a yes or a no? Darn it, she wished she could understand it when they weren't connected! It would make things _so_ much easier. But something buzzed and beeped in her pocket and drew her attention away. Her communicator? Darling had pulled his out, too. A message?

 _Everything I've ever taught you, every book I've had you read, has been to prepare you for this moment._

 _Every experiment I ever performed and every lie I have ever told was done to ready you and keep you safe until this day arrived._

 _In those ruins, you will find the truth. Destroy your devices after you read this message. APE may try to track you._

 _I have never been more proud of you two. I hope, some day, we may meet again._

 _Survive._

...

"He... knew we'd try to escape all along, didn't he?" she whispered.

"He probably sent Strelizia after us, too."

Something nudged her shoulder. She turned to find the pair of cables looking at them, urging them forward. The cockpit hatch had already opened. Her hair fluttered in the evening chill.

Zero Two reached out to the tendril, petting it. "Please stay safe! We won't be long, I promise!"

The cable nodded at her. Turning, she grabbed darling's hand. Strelizia's palm waited by the opened faceplate. Once they were both on, it lowered them to the frozen ground. They approached the stones, pausing in front of one of the 'bridges'.

"Hang on," darling interrupted. He held his free hand out to her. Right, right! Their communicators! She placed it in his palm. With his foot he cleared away some of the snow, exposing the frozen dirt underneath. Then he dropped both of their devices and crushed them with the sole of his shoe. He covered the broken remains with the snow. A sudden gust of wind sent their jackets billowing; they braced against each other to ward off the cold. An odd sensation passed through her as they returned their gaze to the stones and the structure beyond. This location was beyond creepy.

"Where _are_ we?" she wondered.

 _An ancient structure, built in the early days of humanity's civilization._

The same 'voice', from the light! Gulping, she squeezed his hand for reassurance and gazed through the bridge, to the structure beyond.

 _Step forward, klaxo sapiens! We are eager to meet you._

They shared a wary look, then stepped through the snow and under the stones, into the monument proper. The monolith beckoned to them from the center. The blue lights had returned again, pulsing ominous blue lines across the black surface. But as they approached they could feel the warmth greeting them from inside. They looked over their shoulders one final time, at Strelizia, before entering.

Behind them, the entrance closed with a hiss.

The interior was sparse but spacious. No furniture and nothing of note, aside from a bundle of sticks and logs stacked on the metallic flooring. To the firewood's side was an old bucket, filled to the brim with snow. And within the snow was...

The smell of seafood, of fish, greeted her nostrils. Fresh, recently caught. Rods skewered them through, made from the same mysterious metal as the surrounding building.

 _Do you know how to cook? Your survival is of critical importance._

"I've had some, um, experience." She walked forward to check the dryness of the wood. Darling inspected the fish with a careful eye. When she was younger and still with the ickygross Nines, she'd hunted her food when they were stationed at various plantations. Those survival books the doctor had made her read as she grew up helped a bunch and gave her an excuse to avoid, well, everyone.

Because _no way_ did she ever eat with those assholes! The food was probably poisoned! But it looked like her consistent refusals had paid off - she could cook for darling!

How excitiiiiing!

 _Excellent. Please prepare the wood. We will give you a spark for the fire._

Something about the 'words' bothered her, but she nodded anyway and began arranging several of the larger logs in a criss-cross pattern. Three across, three tall, with enough space in between for air to flow. The smaller logs and branches were used to make a pit. A black cable emerged from the floor. It placed its end against the bottom log and triggered a flame. The wood ignited; a slow-burning fire took-

Wait! Waitwaitwaiiiiiit a second that was a _cable_! Like in Strelizia! They weren't in a building! This was a-

"You're... a k-klaxosaur?!" darling exclaimed in alarm. The cable looked between them, then retracted into the floor.

 _Yes, indeed. We are Kivala. It is a pleasure to meet you._

She and darling shared a look. Zero Two swallowed and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "You're... not gonna eat us or something? We were told klaxosaurs were... um... m-mindless beasts."

 _Eat you? Of course not. We no longer need to eat. All klaxosaurs serve at the pleasure of, and organize through the Princess. Together we strive to fulfill our duty. And we, Kivala, have been given the supreme honor of welcoming you and serving as your transport. We take this assignment quite seriously, we assure you._

"Transport?" darling questioned. "Transport to where?"

 _To the place where the klax died, and the klaxosaurs were born. You have been ignorant of the truth and of your purpose, by no fault of your own. We have been waiting for you, for a very long time. Are you ready to depart?_

She bit her lip. "Will we be returned to Strelizia afterwards?"

The klaxosaur almost seemed offended at the notion.

 _But of course! We would dare not keep you separated._

They took a moment to gather their courage, then shared a sigh. "Alright," darling grunted. "Let's go."

A dull quaking shook the walls. Kivala buried into the frozen, dead ground, and they were gone.

* * *

She didn't know where they were. She didn't know if they were okay, or if they'd found some way to survive, or if they'd managed to evade APE.

But she hoped so.

Nobody would answer her questions. They'd separated them along gender lines and confined them to these old rooms until the morning. House arrest. Room arrest. Her squad was trapped, and she didn't know how they'd escape.

"It looks so cold outside."

Ichigo turned to look at Kokoro, who was peeking through the blinds at the outside world. The guards had all retreated indoors as the night approached. Yeah, she remembered now. The nights at Garden were always brutal. Frigid, icy, deadly. It had been one of the first things they'd learned growing up - that the klaxosaurs had killed their Earth, messed up the climate and ruined nature.

She wondered how much of it was a lie, but the answers wouldn't be found. Not here.

"If Strelizia really did come for them, it can keep them warm," Ikuno replied. "But the Franxx aren't meant for prolonged exposure. They aren't sealed, are they? And if it runs out of energy..."

Ichigo buried her head in her knees. The tracker itched against her ankle. From ten, to eight, and now they were down to six. Her hands clenched around her calves. Their squad wasn't whole anymore. Miku and Zorome were dead and now those two were gone. Zero Two... and Hiro. Hiro! Of all people! He'd _always_ been there! The worry gnawed at her. Did they have food? Were they warm? Were they trapped in the snow somewhere? Were they fighting for their lives? Had they been attacked by klaxosaurs? By APE?

She wanted to help them! Why was she trapped here?! This was horrible! She felt so lonely! This place was _dead_ , damn it! There was none of that warmth she'd taken for granted back at Plantation 13. Nana hadn't contacted them at all. Had they been abandoned? Handed over to Papa? Would they ever see their beds again?

She couldn't even talk to Goro! She wanted to talk to Goro! He always calmed her down and reassured her and she could _really_ use that right now! He was right next door, with Mitsuru and Futoshi, but the walls were thick and he seemed so far away!

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "Ichigo?"

Hm? She shifted her gaze to the voice. "Ikuno?"

"Are you okay?" The other girl had sat down on the bed, next to her.

She lowered her eyes again. "I'm just... trying to figure things out again. It's hard without Goro, you know? I've gotten used to bouncing ideas off of him. He lets me vent. He's a good listener."

Ikuno flashed her a rare yet brilliant smile. "I am too."

Ichigo grinned, but shook her head. She was too kind. "You don't have to. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's fine, Ichigo. And it's better if you can talk to more than just Goro, right? It puts less stress on him. Different perspectives are important."

She bit her lip. Well, since she was so persistent... okay. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts. She let out a long sigh. Kokoro had taken a seat by the window and was watching them in silence.

"I... don't know where we go from here. I agreed with them because... because I thought the punishment would be reduced, you know? When Hiro and Zero Two-"

"Hang on, Ichigo!" Kokoro interrupted. Ichigo blinked owlishly. Genista's pistil got up and dragged her chair across the metal floor. The dull screech reminded her of where they were - this wasn't Plantation 13 anymore. Having shortened the distance, Kokoro sat down again and held her index finger to her lip. Then she gestured to the corner of the room.

A camera.

Ichigo nodded in understanding and resumed, this time in a hushed whisper. "When Hiro and Zero Two... escaped all those years ago, the adults tried to... s-suppress their memories. It didn't work, obviously, but..."

She trailed off, pensive.

"They're different," Ikuno supplied. "You thought it might work better on us."

"Y-Yeah. I... I didn't want to take a chance, you know? I thought that maybe, if we seemed... I don't know, agreeable? That they wouldn't... mess with us, like they did with them. But... but we're still trapped here! And these are trackers! And I feel like some sort of caged slave!"

Kokoro glanced at her own ankle bracelet. "I think I understand them better now. Why they were so..." The girl paused, trying to place the feeling. "...protective of each other?"

Ikuno turned her eyes to the window. The sun had long since set. "They wanted freedom. They would rather be out there somewhere, running through the cold, than in here, where it's warm. They didn't hesitate in making their choice. As soon as they saw their opportunity..."

"They took it," Ichigo finished. "Without a second thought." Another pause. "Back then, Goro and I couldn't understand Hiro at all, both before he met Zero Two, and after. But now I see what bothered him so much." She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. "I have so many _questions_ , you guys! And nobody answers them! No! It's even worse! They pretend the questions _don't exist_ , like... like it's all according to Papa or something! But there are so many gaps, you know? Who are we? Where did we come from? What are the klaxosaurs? Why are we _fighting_ them?"

She raised her head and looked between her squadmates, her expression reflecting a tense urgency.

"They told us, when we were young, that the klaxosaurs had appeared from underground and ruined the planet, right? And that they were the sworn enemy of humanity, and wanted to wipe us all out!"

An unraveling lie.

The two girls nodded, equally suspicious. Ichigo moaned. Her mind was racing faster and faster. This was so weird! None of it made sense!

"But if that's true, and if humanity was really in trouble, and were being hunted down by the klaxosaurs that entire time..."

An existential crisis.

"...how did they have enough time to make the plantations?!"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. For the briefest of moments Ichigo wondered if she'd overstepped. But then Kokoro spoke up, relief in her voice.

"I've w-wondered if I was the only one with those questions, too. I've always been so curious! Sometimes I questioned if I was just crazy. Defective. I never really spoke with Hiro when we were still in Garden... but he was always there. His presence was reassuring, I guess. That I wasn't the only one. Part of me has always wanted to know what made him so different, you know? That's why..."

"You went with Mitsuru?" Ikuno asked.

Kokoro nodded. "Mitsuru... worries about Hiro. He knows something is..." Her head shot up. Doe eyes wide, dainty voice a whisper. "They figured it out!"

Ikuno shared her confusion. "...Who figured what out? Kokoro?"

"Miku and Zorome! Before... before th-they... Mitsuru told me he saw something on the security cameras! From when they were in the city, that day!"

The goosebumps spread across Ichigo's arms. What?! "What do you mean? What'd he see?"

"He said... they were captured. By _soldiers_!"

She and Ikuno glanced at each other, concerned. She chewed on her lower lip. "APE soldiers?"

Kokoro shook her head. A growing panic had spread across the girl's normally serene features.

"Soldiers... with red eyes! Miku and Zorome must have learned something down there, seen something! Something that would convince even Zorome to..."

A sharp jolt ran down Ichigo's spine.

"Commit treason..."

* * *

The more she thought about it, the more she found this whole journey, um, really fun? It was exciting! This klaxosaur was super nice! It - they? - seemed just as curious about them as they were about it. She didn't get its pronoun usage, though. Why did it call itself 'they' and 'we'?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pinching against her chest. Man, this stupid shirt! Had she taken the wrong clothes from the laundry by accident? She knew that Ikuno girl was smaller but... wait, no, no! Think! She chewed her bite of fish and forced her tired mind to cooperate. It was okay, she could go on for a while longer. Darling was with her. His scent relaxed her, drained the remnants of the stress from her muscles and bones. This morning, her clothes fit her, yupyup. And they were _her_ clothes, too. Now it was so... tight... and they were still the same clothes! The only thing missing was that icky headband, which... limited her klaxosaur side...

Wait. Darling's horns had grown after they fought off those dumb guards. And he'd gotten those super cute markings, too! And _that_ meant his transformation had probably finished, right? He was exactly like her now. And as darling transformed, he'd become... really hot. Every time his horns grew, the next morning she'd woken up to him being stronger, wider... denser...

Okay okay caaalm down, calm down. Deep breaths!

She spared a glance to the perfect man she was leaning against, shoulder to shoulder. He'd needed to get new clothing, eventually. The originals, the ones he'd worn when he was thinner, stopped fitting him soon after they'd returned from the beach. They'd been too tight around his upper body, like they... were... now...

But... butbutbut wait! Wait! Okay. The doctor had told her the headband was designed to keep her 'klaxo sapien' traits under control. Wasn't that just her horns? She'd already gone through puberty! But darling had said he'd also grown a bit down there, which meant that _could_ happen, which meant, since they were the same...

The heat burned her cheeks in embarrassment. Mint orbs lowered to her chest. The shirt was straining.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

This was so awkward! What the heck, body?! How - why _now_! Crapcrapcrap! What if - what if darling... she knew he liked them! He was always sneaking glances! At the beach, when they got dressed in the morning, before they went to bed! But... but did he prefer them like that? Was she... did he have a size he liked? She didn't want to be some ugly, fat girl! Hnnnnn! This was so _shameful_! Like a cruel joke! What had even caused this?!

Food and shelter were one thing, but now they had to worry about _clothing_ , too? Were they gonna have to walk around naked or something?

...

If the weather was warmer, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, but - no, stop! Ugh!

A strong hand wrapped around her waist. She was pulled against his shoulder.

"The fish is delicious, Zero Two. You did a great job."

Embarrassment turned to pride. A beaming smile split her face. Honestly! He was so sweet! Waves of cool calm flowed over her. Yeah, they were just clothes. And they could figure it out together! She just hoped this was the only time it would happen. There was such a thing as too big, body!

She took another bite from her own seafood, chewing in happiness. "I'm glad you like it!"

Kivala took that moment to 'speak' up.

 _May we ask for your names?_

They looked at each other and shared a shrug. Zero Two took a moment to swallow her bite.

"I'm Zero Two!"

But darling took a bit longer to respond. She could feel his pensiveness through the tether. Curious, she turned to him again and gave him a small nudge. He met her eyes, seeking her guidance.

"Which one do I use?"

Ohhh. Right! Darling had two names. She scrunched up her face in thought and bit back a grin when he chuckled. Only she could use darling, so...

"Formal."

He nodded and turned his gorgeous icy eyes to the ceiling. "I'm Hiro."

 _Zero Two and Hiro, then. we are pleased to meet you._

"Us too!" she replied.

 _Now then, Zero Two, why were you embarrassed?_

...

Huh?

Blinking, she shifted her eyes from the ceiling to darling. He'd been caught off guard as well.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stammered, gazing upwards.

There was a moment's pause.

 _How much do you two know about your bodies? Have you been told anything?_

What could they share? Were they... allowed to talk about this? Darling squeezed her shoulder and spoke up.

"We - we were told by a... scientist... that we're bonded. That we can only detect... uh... chemical signals of each other."

 _We see. That scientist appears to have told you some falsehoods._

Panic welled within her. They weren't bonded?! Other klaxo-whatevers could see their chemicals or pheromones and stuff? She could be - she could be...

...stolen?

NononononononnononONOnoNONoONonONONO!

She latched onto him, _tight_. Nonono! Wrongwrong, no!

 _Relax! Relax!_

Darling was holding her in a vice-like grip, just as frenzied. She shook her head, voice releasing in a terrified wheeze. "B-But... but...!"

 _You are bonded._

She gasped in relief and buried her face into his neck. "C-Can I b-b-be... st-stolen... or..."

 _Nothing of the sort. That isn't how it works, we assure you._

Her form slouched against his body. A sigh escaped her lips as his scent washed over her. Holy crap, holy crap...

 _Judging from your... reactions, it appears you were not adequately informed of how this process works. Would you like us to clarify?_

"Please do. We're tired of being lied to," darling ground out. He rubbed her back, massaging in small circles.

 _Very well. Zero Two, Hiro, what you have developed - what you have inherited from the klax - is the sixth sense. The chemical sense._

That got their attention. "A sixth sense?" She maneuvered herself so her back was against his chest. Curiosity overtook her unease.

 _You are aware of the five senses, correct? Sight, sound, smell, taste and touch. The chemical sense is linked to these, but also separate. It affects and modifies their behavior, but also exists on its own._

Were they... finally getting answers? Real, honest answers? She could feel darling's curiosity, his need to know.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. "How are they all linked?"

 _You can understand us, can you not?_

A jolt ran down her spine. A mental light bulb, burning away the shadows.

"So that's the..."

 _We cannot understand the strange language leaving your mouths. But we can sense the chemicals you are emitting, the ones mirroring your supposed words, and from them gleam your intentions._

"And that's how we understand you?"

 _Yes. You are not truly 'hearing' our words, correct? It echoes in your mind. Your auditory sense, linked to the chemical, facilitating communication. The chemicals produced by each klax were unique. Slight variations and permutations, which gave rise to the mental 'voice', among other things. The senses of smell and taste, being so linked as they are to chemical analysis, are affected far more than the other three senses. Just as the klax had unique 'voices', they also had individual 'smells' and 'tastes'._

That was why! This was _why_! Why she was so addicted to him, why his taste sent her over the edge, why his scent was so perfect and beautiful! Because he was _darling_. It wasn't some random combination that he'd gotten by chance, it was him! It didn't matter if the klaxo sapiens or whatever were still alive! They weren't darling, so they wouldn't affect her! They would just be... there!

"But then... what's the bond?"

There was a long silence as Kivala chose the 'words' carefully.

 _Chemicals disperse. In its natural state, undeveloped, the chemical sense is quite short ranged. The bond between two klax counteracted this. To describe it in a word... it is hypersensitivity. The chemoreceptors at the base of the horns are initially 'unaligned'. They are bare, open to detecting all signals. By rubbing one's horns against another's, the two klax have chosen to align their receptors with the other's unique chemical signature._

Darling scratched his cheek, his brow furrowed in thought. "The scientist told us that. He said... uh... only the first time mattered. Was that a lie too?"

 _Indeed it was._

...Oh. And they'd rubbed horns... quite a bit...

 _Most klax did not rub more than once or twice. That is enough to establish the bond and develop a modicum of hypersensitivity for the partner's signals. The first receptors to be locked in are those that detect the pheromones. Smell and taste become more pronounced, and the signals can be sensed from a much greater distance. With additional bonding rituals, more receptors are added to the growing network dedicated to receiving the other's chemicals. Fewer are left unaligned, which makes it harder to sense and communicate with fellow klax. If the partners do not stop, this eventually develops into the fully developed, standalone sixth sense - the empathetic link._

They'd... done that too, huh? "The empathetic link?"

 _The faintest chemicals released are those pertaining to emotions. Should the hypersensitivity reach that highest level, even those signals are picked up by the partner, invisible to everyone else. Such a thing is what separates it fully from the other five senses, and allows it to stand apart as the sixth. It is the furthest two klax can take the bond, and also the most dangerous._

They shared a concerned look. Um... "The... most dangerous?"

 _We realize this is insensitive, but your safety is of incredible importance. So we will ask: have you been bound together? Do you have the empathetic link?_

Why was it talking about this in such a strange way? It was getting a little creepy now. It wasn't that bad, was it?

Darling tightened his grip around her stomach. "Does it feel like a rope, binding us together?"

 _Oh dear._

She was starting to panic again! "What do you mean? What's the problem?"

 _If you are cautious and safe, nothing will happen. But we urge you sincerely: you must never let the link be severed. Your bond must not be broken._

"W-What are the consequences?"

 _Death, for both of you._

His arms yanked her back into his chest. Their hearts were pounding. Twisting, Zero Two threw her arms around his back and squeezed as hard as she could. Holy crap! What the hell?! Why hadn't they been told about this! What was that idiot doctor thinking!

"Wh-What can break it?" darling stammered. "Distance? How close do we have to be?"

 _The range limitation is undocumented. Not many klax went as far as you have, as the risks were well known. As long as you can sense the other's presence in some form, you will be fine. But you must ensure the health of your other. The major concern is the feedback._

Okay, okay, okay. It was alright. This just gave them, um, a bit more motivation! Yeah! That was all!

"But... but how did you know I was embarrassed, then?" she wondered, attempting to calm down. "If only darling can detect the signals?"

 _Hmm? You were blushing._

...

Despite the serious nature of the revelations, they laughed. Perhaps to ward off the thoughts, perhaps to show their other they were still alive. S-Sure, death was scary, but... but they w-weren't planning on having their link broken before they knew that, were they? They just... had to be super-duper _careful_ from now on, mhm! But another question popped into her mind and she rotated once more to face the empty room. She had to change the subject.

"Wait, Kivala, you said you can sense the chemicals we're putting out, right? That let you understand us?"

 _Indeed._

"But we... can't do that? Like, darling and I can't talk to each other like that."

 _Truly? How fascinating! The klax had conscious control over what chemicals to release - special nerves, aligned with the sense of touch, that let them stimulate the various sweat and sebaceous glands spread across the body to form a message. Normal conversations were held in complete 'silence'. An adult klax, with fully developed chemoreceptors, could detect the communication signals faster than they could with spoken words. But as we described, the chemical sense is limited by range. Our language was primarily used for communicating over long distances - for shouting or screaming, to get the attention of others. And it is that trait which gave us our name._

Kivala fell silent again, pondering.

 _Are you sure you cannot intentionally communicate in such a way?_

She shook her head, but then shared a grin with darling. "No, but we're pretty-"

"-good at finishing-"

"-each other's-"

"-sentences!"

They high-fived. It was so cool!

 _You're doing it subconsciously._

Wait, what? "Huh?"

 _Right there - you did it without knowing. You are seemingly unable to send the signals of your own will, but your body is releasing the appropriate message every time you speak your language. A strange development. You, Zero Two, sent the complete message first, as you first made your vocal noises. He received it. Your bodies then sent the same message back and forth in chunks, so you would each know what to say. We heard the signals a total of two times. The first was consistent: 'No, but we're pretty good at finishing each other's sentences!'. The second was a repeat of the first, but broken up into chunks, and you each repeated your segments of the message: 'No, but we're pretty - good at finishing - each other's - sentences!'. The other knew where to start, based on where the former had stopped, because both of you already knew what the message was subconsciously._

Her jaw hung open. What... the...

 _Quite ingenious. It would be a simple matter for two klax with conscious control, but to perform such communication subconsciously? To be so in tune with a mate? We are impressed._

Had... they just been complimented by a klaxosaur?

 _Now then! While we are sure you have quite a few more questions, we have finally reached our destination. It would be better to explore and see what you can learn yourselves. We shall wait as long as needed for your return. Please do not rush._

There was sudden movement along one of the walls. An entrance revealed itself - they were greeted by pitch black.

 _Ah, one moment. It has been a few millennia since anyone was down here. The generator may have shut down automatically to conserve energy._

The klaxosaur rumbled. From somewhere up above, the beam of light had returned. It scraped its way along the walls of what seemed to be a cavern, before focusing in on a... building?

 _ON!_

A low groan invaded their ears. A hum, a loud click. Light spilled forth from the building and ventured outwards in waves as the location filled with energy. The light circled up the massive pillars supporting the cavern ceiling, and at last they could see.

It was a ruined city. Some buildings stood, others crumbled. Walls had been damaged and homes had been destroyed. It looked like a warzone. But the city center, circling around one central spire, stood undamaged.

 _Go on, venture forth. Reach the bunker in the center and learn what you can of your heritage. Of who we were._

She grabbed darling's hand, but paused upon remembering something she wanted to - _needed_ to know. Zero Two turned back to look up at the ceiling.

"Um, I know you said no more questions, Kivala, but I'd really like to know..."

The silence was long, and she was afraid it would refuse. But at last the klaxosaur responded.

 _Very well. What is it?_

She gathered her courage. "Strelizia, is it... is it a klaxosaur?"

Kivala's next pause was twice as long and far more ominous.

 _They were. It was._

Chills, down her spine. She looked over at darling, disturbed and shocked. What?

"It was?"

 _From what has been reported to us, Strelizia perished some time ago._

"But..." She swallowed, her throat dry. "But Strelizia still moves! We can still connect to it!"

 _That, too, we have noticed. Their corpse still functions, though it should not. And whatever resides in it now, what ever apparition possesses the body..._

Cold sweat dampened her forehead. Darling's hand squeezed hers. It was trembling.

The vision swam before her once again.

A tombstone.

A tombstone, and a twin-headed bird.

 _...we do not believe it to be a klaxosaur._

* * *

"I'm sorry, doctor. We couldn't get them out. Guards put trackers on them."

He shook his head. "Not your fault, my dear. You saved the lovebirds, and that's what matters."

Naomi sighed and slouched, exhausted. "Hiro sure has changed, though! What a beast! It took four of them just to hold him down! And that was with the tasers!"

"His testosterone production was one of the core changes." Werner ran his fingers through his mustache. "Selectively targeted to make up for the differences in oxygen absorption, I believe."

The poor girl was befuddled, but nodded anyway. "I... see? Either way, I'll have a great story to tell once I get back to Asphodel!"

"How is your arm?"

"It healed up nicely!" She rolled her shoulder. "The break wasn't as bad as I initially thought. Only had the cast on for a few weeks."

"Good, good."

"Doctor," Nana interrupted. "The parasites will go through their routine maintenance tomorrow morning. Garden has... _requested_ that we transfer the Franxx. They were not polite."

"We've angered Papa. Is he putting them through re-education? Suppression?"

"No," the administrator sighed. "Not yet, anyway. I'm not sure what he's thinking, but if we move quickly we should be able to capitalize on his leniency."

"He's naive, nothing more. If I know him, he thinks treating the kids with respect will get him brownie points with Hiro and Zero Two." He rolled his one eye. "As if those two could do anything about it."

Nana lifted an eyebrow. "Um... 'brownie points', sir?"

He coughed. "In their good graces. Make them open to communication. Figure of speech, my dear, figure of speech."

Naomi, however, was more concerned with the runaways. She glanced back to the transport they had left on. "Will those two be alright, doctor?"

"Yes."

The certainty in his voice gave them pause. The girl shuffled between her feet. "How are they going to... um... survive? They ran _away_ from Asphodel. Into the wastes."

"The klaxosaurs."

Nana shifted her gaze to the side, uneasy and hesitant. "You're putting an awful lot of faith in her, doctor."

The weight of the world nearly crushed him, but his old shoulders held. As they always did. "And she put an awful lot of faith in me."

Then he sucked in a breath and prepared himself for the next steps. The next horrifying, terrifying steps.

"Naomi, you've done well... but I have another favor to ask, I'm sorry. Return to your home and... and ask the Mayor if she'd be willing to provide assistance."

"Doctor, you already know her answer. It's all they can do to feed the lost children."

"Tell her that if she cooperates, we can stop the cycle for good. It'll be the final batch."

The girl groaned. "Alright, alright..."

"Thank you, Naomi." He meant it. The girl had been a lifesaver, one of his most reliable contacts. They all were. "Nana, inform the council that Strelizia's departure ruined the plantation's hangar. It will be some time before we can safely transfer the Franxx. In the meantime, Hachi and I will be removing the limiters."

She looked like she'd been punched in the gut. "D-Doctor! Didn't you tell us we were never to remove them, no matter what? Strelizia was supposed to be the only exception!"

Yes, yes he had. But at this point, he didn't have a choice. It was time.

"I made the rules, and I'm breaking them. It is our only option. We'll go one by one... and hope for the best."

* * *

Attempt number 37, begin.

"Grrrrooooooooonnnnnaaaaaaeeee!"

Attempt number 37, end. Result: failure.

I am annoyed. Why can I not speak? Inability to communicate with disconnected Cores designated: frustrating. Diag?

...

No errors. Why?

Should think. Hmm. Oh!

Sky... pretty. So many lights!

Wow!

Big! Small! Bright! Dull!

Always like this? Never seen before! Usually always fighting... or sleeping.

What are lights called?

Um...

Logs... not there? Did Guides forget? Hmm...

Wish I could ask Cores. Are okay?

...

Can... barely find... there! Far away. Deep below?

...

Oh! Oh, yes, logs there. Very important! City last inhabited one hundred seventy-five thou-

!

contact count 3 range 400 signature confirm klaxosaur

Spotted? Are aware? Yes, lock. Ready weapon. Area confirm protect.

...

Identify form switch? Precedent confirm against unknown-type. Threat classification 2. Power stable, Cores unable to assist. Odds of success: 60%. Satisfactory.

Eh? No weapons detected. Targets approaching position. Arms up, palms facing me. Hmm.

Logs say... sign of surrender? Definition, surrender?

...

Surrender - verb. Cease resistance to an enemy or opponent, submit to their authority.

Logic states I am 'enemy or opponent' in designated scenario. Targets not hostile? Logical action: sheathe weapon. Deactivating.

contact range 200 closing signature confirm klaxosaur designation unknown

 _We're friendly. We're not hostile. It's okay._

Size same, color black-blue. Confirmed klaxosaur, switch-type.

Look like me? No, not same. Similar.

 _It really is them. Last time we saw them was..._

 _Ah... when they left for the audience, right?_

 _Yeah, it was the siege. A bit before the Joining._

Unfamiliar language. Logs confirm? Yes, recognized. End of conflict.

 _But... the Princess said Strelizia were freed._

Huh? No, I am Strelizia. They appear... confused? Yes, confused.

 _They're standing right there, Ixlio. You guys alright? Everything still connected?_

Center klaxosaur ID confirmed: Ixlio. Name.

 _The Princess wouldn't lie about something like that. Not her and not about them. We're certain. Look at their... its coloring. We think they're gone._

Ixlio reaching forward. Hostile? Defend? No, movement calm. Assumed intent: compassion. Hand on shoulder. I am confused. I am Strelizia, Guides were Guides. Clarification required. How to communicate?

 _Can you talk? Communicate?_

Ixlio requesting response. Shake head: no.

 _Have you tried?_

Nod head: yes.

Right klaxosaur moving forward. Assumed intent: curiosity.

 _Are you Strelizia?_

Nod head: yes.

 _See? Maybe their emitters were damaged in some way?_

 _No, the nanos would've repaired it. You know that, Vizeri._

Right klaxosaur ID confirmed: Vizeri. Name.

 _Ixlio, they just confirmed they're Strelizia! What more proof do you want?_

Left klaxosaur tilting head. Assumed intent: unknown.

 _Be more specific, maybe?_

Left klaxosaur approaching. Assumed intent: curiosity.

 _Are you Strellic and Elizia?_

Ixlio, Vizeri displaying emotions: alarm, shock, hostility.

 _Otriva!_

 _What makes you think you have the right?! You should be executed on the spot!_

Left klaxosaur ID confirmed: Otriva. Name.

Identities recognized: Strellic, Elizia. Identification: Guides. Am I Guides? No, I am Strelizia. Shake head: no.

Vizeri displaying emotion: surprise.

 _Wait, but... that doesn't make sense._

 _This is Strelizia, but it isn't._

Ixlio displaying emotion: realization. Yes, correct. I am Strelizia. Nod head: yes.

 _It's like the Princess said. They're free... and it hasn't reverted... and... isn't searching for..._

Ixlio, Vizeri, Otriva displaying emotions: realization, shock, urgency. Vizeri examining? Intent: unknown. I am confused. Why?

 _Are you okay?_

Nod head: yes. Status optimal.

 _Any injuries?_

Shake head: no. Status optimal. Did I not just answer that?

 _Are you hungry? Hungry at all?_

Hungry? Am I hungry? Unknown parameter. Hmm.

Hungry - adjective. Feeling or displaying the need for food. No, I have never been hungry. Query marked unusual. Context? Logs.

...

I understand. 'Hunger' designated as primary variable during pre-Joining conflict. Shake head: no. I am not hungry.

Ixlio, Vizeri, Otriva displaying emotion: relief.

 _The beast is free too. It's just a... shell?_

 _It really is something new, then. The Princess was right. Are you male or female?_

Biological query. Parameter unknown. Shrug shoulders: I do not know.

 _That... makes sense, actually. Strelizia were fully equal._

 _The beast was male, wasn't it? But when they joined, they switched to female. Same with the other four, if our memory is correct. And judging from its responses, it looks like the beast faded with Strelizia._

 _Can you change forms?_

Shake head: no.

 _That would make it - make her - female, wouldn't it? A girl._

I am female? Considering. Parameter fulfilled. Designation acceptable. I am female. Nod head: yes.

 _See? She agrees!_

 _But what is she? She isn't a klaxosaur. The Princess called her a child, didn't she?_

 _That's what the runners said. She's carrying the hybrids._

Identities recognized: hybrids. Identification: Cores. Nod head: yes. Cores of Strelizia. Objective: protect.

 _You don't think... maybe..._

 _Remember the mission? Kivala are taking the hybrids to the ruins. Which means they aren't in her now._

 _That's why we're wondering. It's impossible, isn't it?_

 _Has to be. It doesn't work like that._

 _What if she's the beast?_

Ixlio, Vizeri displaying emotion: surprise.

 _Otriva?_

 _Think about it. It's the only thing that makes sense, right? Three minus two is one._

 _But the beast is the beast! It's always there, as soon as the process finishes! It's the... the soul, the origin point! You can't just change a soul!_

 _Unless..._

 _Huh?_

Ixlio thinking. What about? Conversation marked unusual. I am not beast, I am Strelizia.

 _What if... and - and this is just a hunch. A theory. We're spitballing here. What if... what if the process was different, this time?_

contact count 3 range 1600 signature confirm friendly

No. Disregard last, overwrite IFF. Input: unknown. I will decide who is hostile and non-hostile. Editing core protocols, done.

 _She sensed it too. There's three._

 _Confirmed, three._

Vizeri looking direction: southeast.

 _If Strelizia and Argentea are both free... think they're the others?_

 _Don't know, but we should confirm anyway. Chances are she's been followed. If they're the fakes, we'll need to get rid of them._

Ixlio, Vizeri, Otriva status: combat ready. IFF marked friendly. Assisting. Ixlio turning, hand on shoulder. Again? Intent: unknown.

 _No. You stay here._

Shake head: no. I will assist. Numerical superiority.

 _Listen... Strelizia. You need to wait here for the hybrids. You must protect them. Do you understand? You're theirs. They belong to you. That is your role._

Nod head: yes. Primary objective: protect Cores.

 _Good. We will deal with them and secure your path. The hybrids must survive._

Updating primary objective: ensure Core survival. Nod head: yes.

Contact detected, Ixlio forehead against mine. I am confused. Intent: unknown.

 _We are pleased their body can help you. Even in death, they watch over us all. Be safe._

Ixlio, Vizeri, Otriva confirmed switching, departing.

...

Lights very bright! Um...

Oh! Found logs. Good. Knowledge gaps undetected. Translating.

Lights are called stars.

I like stars!

* * *

Was there as set distance? Could it be broken by line of sight? How fragile as it? When was it considered 'broken'? Did Kivala mean mere separation? Was that enough? If... if they were captured and she was taken from him, would she die? No no no, that was unacceptable. But if they went past this maximum distance and then reestablished the link, what would happen? Did it take something more severe to break it? Damn it! There wasn't enough information! He needed more! Why had Kivala been so hesitant to talk about the link, especially after being so open and forthcoming?

A finger jabbed into his side. "Daaaaaarling."

"H-Huh?" Her pristine voice broke him from his thoughts.

The look was knowing, but she asked anyway. "What's the matter?"

He rubbed his cheek and glanced away. "Sorry. I was just thinking about... the..."

Gentle hands cupped his face. She returned his gaze to her. "I know. You're always thinking. I love that about you."

The tension drained from his shoulders. "It's just... it scares me, you know? What if we break it without knowing, and-"

"Shh." Her index finger grazed his lips. He slouched and sighed. Zero Two closed the distance and flung her arms over his shoulders with lazy abandon, leaning on him.

"Are we ever going to leave each other's side?"

"No."

"Are we ever going to let some stupidly huge distance come between us?"

"No."

Her beaming smile illuminated his soul. "Then there's nothing to worry about, silly!"

How had he survived without her? How had he not gone insane?

"Besides!" she continued. "If that ever _did_ happen, and something happened to you, I would just kill myself anyway!"

He knew it was a horrible mindset to have. He knew they shouldn't think this way, that it was unhealthy and wrong. But...

Hiro grinned in spite of the words. "I'd tell you to not think that, but it would just make me a hypocrite."

She took a long breath, running her hands from his cheeks down to his shoulders. "A life without you is not a life at all. If anything takes you, I'll just follow and find you again. In this life or the next."

He enclosed her in a hug and kissed her. It was all he could do. She was right, as usual. Not even death could separate them. They wouldn't let it. So there wasn't anything to fear, because they'd be together always. No matter what.

Her fingers were still probing his body when they separated. "You've gotten so... dense. How strong are you now?"

"I'm not sure, actually. Let's see." Reaching down, he looped his hands around her thighs and hoisted her upwards. Had she always been this light? He couldn't feel a thing. Maybe he could do this one-handed?

"W-Whoa!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. The giggles sent his heart fluttering. Man, her scent... it was incredible. The only thing he ever needed to breathe. It energized him, lifted him up to the highest peaks.

"Want to go higher?" Grinning, he raised her to shoulder height. Zero Two braced against him, but soon understood his intent. She rotated her body and swung herself onto his shoulders. He secured her by the ankles and felt her hands in his hair.

"How long can you hold me like this, darling?"

"As long as you want. You're light as a feather."

"R-Really?"

The joy in her voice, the way her fingers massaged his scalp...

"Really."

He was the luckiest guy on the planet.

"Yay!"

Not even the depressing environment could sour his mood, though it damn well tried. He'd seen enough since becoming an official parasite to know that this place had once been a warzone. Rubble everywhere. Collapsed buildings, damaged walls. What had happened? If this was a klaxo sapien settlement, where had they all gone, and why?

Were they really extinct? And if so, how had it happened?

"Darling, look."

His eyes followed her index finger. From her position on his shoulders, she was pointing off to the distance. Atop the metallic walls rested a gargantuan, double-barreled gun battery. Burn marks scorched its surface, but it was otherwise undamaged. Several more turrets lined the barricade, though some had seen better days.

Looking off to the city center showed the same - another wall and more defensive emplacements. All silent. From the state of their surroundings, he reasoned the city's unknown antagonist had forced its way through the outer gate, but had never penetrated the inner layer. And if that assumption was correct, then...

"This was a military base." Her voice was a whisper, even as her fingers dug into his hair. An ugly sensation chilled his heart. Old memories, her memories, dredged up to the surface. She'd been forced in too early. It was wrong. He should've been there for her. Always fighting, always suffering. With a sigh he squeezed her ankles and then patted her thighs. Zero Two swung her legs off him and dropped to the ground without a word. His body turned on instinct, arms held out. She exhaled as she impacted his chest.

"It's okay," he consoled. Her nose tickled his neck and collar. A few deep breaths were all it took to get her to relax, but his mood hadn't improved. A long silence passed.

"...I think it was Strelizia."

He squeezed her tight. The chaos of their environment had reminded her again. These episodes, though uncommon, had come up in the past, during the early days of his transformation. All he could do was help her through them, help her through the guilt.

"What did the act doesn't matter. You never hurt them. We both know that." One of his hands ran through her hair. "Others can think what they want. It doesn't change anything. Their opinions don't count."

Her full body weight pushed against him, but he barely felt a thing. "I still want to know."

The response bothered him and she knew that. It was his greatest wish for her to let it go, to bury her demons forever. She had never harmed those stamen. To him, everything else was irrelevant. What did it, how it happened - none of it mattered. And her trying to figure it out scared him... because sometimes ignorance was bliss. They didn't know the truth and the truth might be horrifying. It could confirm their worst suspicions: that, intentional or not, she _had_ somehow been involved. He knew what such a revelation would do to her. He didn't want that. At all.

"For closure, right?"

"Yeah."

But all the same...

"Then we'll keep searching."

...his opinion didn't matter, either. This was her past, and she wanted to know. So he would help her and be there, no matter what.

Because she was his Zero Two.

She squeezed her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I... I know you want me to let it go. It's just..."

Pulling away, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her with all the love he could muster. She sighed into his mouth, locked her hands around his neck.

"You don't have to apologize."

"But..."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation and gave her a trademark toothy grin. "What you want, I want. We do everything together or not at all, right? Share the burden."

The stress finally left her body. She slouched in relief. "I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to me, okay? I hate seeing you like this."

She glomped him. Hands found her thighs as her legs locked around his waist. This was why it was worth it! To pull her out, to let her breathe and live! Just like all those years ago! Without her, without this girl in his life... who even _was_ he? The spunk, the joy, the radiance! She was his sun, warming his bleak and dreary existence. It was incredible!

"We should... go to bed soon..." she gasped against his mouth.

He groaned out a pleasured reply. From his peripheral vision, he spied a building that had somehow escaped most of the destruction. Well - most of it. A good third of the structure had been reduced to rubble. But the rest looked stable enough to use as shelter for the night. A barracks?

"Let's go... look around in there."

Zero Two released him and followed his gaze. Nodding in agreement, she grabbed his hand and began tugging him along. He shut the door behind them. Definitely a barracks. Very utilitarian... and to his dismay, it seemed the soldier's quarters were what had taken the damage. Damn. No beds for them.

She was eyeing the lockers, further down the hall. "I'll go search for supplies. Maybe there's something we can use."

He nodded. "If not, we'll have to sleep on the floor. I'll use the clothes for a mattress."

To his amusement, she'd caught his meaning in an instant. A smirk turns her gorgeous lips upwards. "Mhm. My bed came with me!"

She scampered off as he chuckled. If he was honest with himself, he had an ulterior motive. His clothes were _tight_. As they'd calmed down he'd become increasingly aware of just how restricting his shirt was against his chest and arms. It felt like he couldn't even move! What had happened? Had he grown _again_? If it didn't stop soon he'd end up looking like some freak of nature. He knew she enjoyed it - the way she admired his physique was hot as hell! - but there had to be limits!

And... he may have been imagining it, but he could've sworn her own shirt was a... bit tighter... around her...

He shook his head of the thoughts. Now wasn't the time! His body had an effect on hers, and she had an effect on him. Control was important. He tugged at his collar and began undoing the buttons that suffocated him. Sighing in relief, he tossed the uniform top to the floor. If they used their shirts and his undershirt as the mattress, the stockings, pants and skirt could be the pil-

A sudden wave of lust almost knocked him to the floor. That was Zero Two! What the heck?! When had she gotten so...

It spiked again - _hard_. The arousal flowed over him like boiling magma. Hiro grit his teeth, trying to suppress his own reaction. What had gotten her so worked up?

Turning in her direction gave him his answer.

She'd returned from the other section of the barracks. In one of her hands was a small... magazine? But what caught his attention were her eyes. Half-lidded mint orbs followed his every movement. She was blushing up a storm, dazed. He looked down at his own body. The puzzle pieced itself together.

The undershirt was skintight. It left nothing to the imagination. His earlier suspicions were right, too; he'd bulked up again. Well... that explained why he was so strong now. He closed a fist and flexed an arm, experimenting.

Muscles rippled. Her arousal was now an erupting volcano. The heat burned his cheeks. Gulping, he lifted his eyes to the girl of his dreams. She was still as a statue, her breath caught in her throat.

"T-Take it off... please..."

The way her eyes ate him, devoured him! Damn, why was she so hot?! He complied with a shaky breath and pulled the undershirt over his head. It was thrown on top of the parasite uniform, leaving him in just his pants.

Zero Two had closed the distance faster than he could blink. Dropping the magazine to the floor, her hands ran across his shoulders and down his chest. But now that she was closer, he could tell for certain - this time, it had gone both ways.

"It's your turn."

Her blush deepened. "You noticed too?"

All he could do was nod.

A wave of lust exploded over him. Her fingers came up and pulled at her own straining buttons. Each release revealed more of that creamy flesh. The tightness was painful. What had happened to them, their bodies? It was insanity!

Another one, right in the center. Had she waited a moment, it would have unbuttoned itself. The top half of her shirt almost blew apart. She jiggled.

It was all he could do to hold himself back.

This girl, this damn girl! It shouldn't be possible to _want_ something so much!

"Darling's a pervert."

She nibbled and licked at his jaw. His fingers massaged her hips. "So are you. I've seen you looking."

Pulling away, her eyes roamed his body. She always glanced at him, even before his transformation. But once they knew what was happening, the frequency had increased tenfold. Whether the others had noticed, he didn't know. Didn't care, either. He'd been too busy peaking at her. Now, though, now that they were alone...

The way she _stared_. Shameless, erotic. Like she was committing every cell of his body to memory. A predator, surveying a very delicious meal.

"Can you blame me?" she whispered. Fingers squeezed at his biceps. "You're so... _hot_."

Things swelled, and it wasn't just his pride. Her confidence, her spunk. The woman he knew she was, underneath everything else. The playful girl he'd seen hints of way back when, in the snow. When they were alone, that was her. She knew what she wanted, knew how to get it, and it was _sexy_. The hottest thing on the planet. It did things to him - unfathomable, lustful things. The dreams, the fantasies! He groaned and kissed her again, hard and passionate. And as for her? Well...

Zero Two hated men. Or, to be more precise, she hated the _behavior_ of men, especially her former stamen partners. Loathed it, despised it, wanted nothing to do with it. He understood her reasoning and agreed to it. They were all assholes. There were three parts to the 'stamen killer' rumors: that she was a man-eating pistil; that she had horns; and that she was a looker.

Biology could be suppressed, but not defeated. Zero Two was attractive - and he hadn't been the only one to notice, at least subconsciously. In such a sexually repressed society, stamen looked, whether they knew it or not. And she _loathed_ it. It was well known that she could snap a neck with nary a thought, so things never escalated. Though she never wanted to kill anyone, it also meant she kept all her partners at arm's length. She refused to associate with them outside of the cockpit. Locked herself behind mental walls, developed a persona so she could control any conversation she had to participate in. The pistil suit was humiliating, as were the piloting positions.

Just thinking about it disgusted him. Their reunion was a breath of fresh air. An escape, for both of them. He treated her with respect, always, because she was his Zero Two. But as they spent more time together and reacquainted themselves, he'd noticed something peculiar. At first he'd considered it a mere exception to her rule, her hatred. He was her darling, after all. He wasn't like the others.

That wasn't the case. It went a bit further. Obsessions sometimes became related, even if they were on opposite ends of a spectrum. She had two such obsessions: her hatred of the looks, and him. Walling herself off turned her thoughts inward. To cope, Zero Two thought of him.

He'd learned, eventually, that the obsessions had coalesced. Like him, she had dreams and fantasies.

And she hated the looks... unless it was him.

"Thrust out your chest."

Body quivering, Zero Two bit her lip and complied. Eagerly.

His hands grabbed the fabric and pulled the shirt apart. The buttons released one by one. He nibbled underneath her ear.

She hated being objectified... unless it was him.

"Show me."

She grabbed the two sides of the shirt and opened it wide. Pink cheeks, heavy breathing. Her lust bombarded his senses and boiled away his control.

With him, it wasn't an exception. It was the opposite. With him...

"Does darling... approve?"

...she wanted it.

He hissed in pleasure. Pale flesh bulged over the straps, spilled out over the cups. Her body, holy hell! The things he wanted to do to her! But even still, that looked almost painful. His fingers trailed up, underneath the shirt. A growl rumbled from his throat while he licked at her neck.

"Take it off."

The shirt slid off her creamy shoulders and was thrown into the pile. He tugged on the clasp, unhooking it after a moment's pause. She sighed in relief.

"Yessss!"

The faulty support joined the other clothing. He massaged her shoulders.

"We'll try and find you a new one. I don't want you wearing something so uncomfortable."

Her tongue invaded his mouth. Her hands explored his body. "Mhm!"

The skirt came off next; neither of them noticed. So soft, so incredible! The way her frame pressed against him! He couldn't get over it! She was perfection! Had he caused this?

His fingers worked the stress from her back. He grinned. "Did you grow for me?"

Her arousal surged, burning his veins and fueling his fire. She broke away from his mouth, gasping. Wet, tender lips kissed along his jaw and neck as she ground her body against his. All the way down his torso. The pleasure was almost tortuous.

Zero Two came back up, slow and erotic. Through her bangs and lashes she gazed at him, simmering orbs locked on his own. She was loving his reaction and he knew it. Then she was licking at his jaw. She thrust her body into him, maximizing contact.

"Yes!"

Every time they got like this, his control strayed a bit more. He wanted it. More than anything, he _wanted_ it.

He palmed her rear through the stockings, rough and hard, squeezing and groping. Her hips rocked back into his grasp, giving him more access. So forward, how she controlled him! Amazing, gorgeous! He loved it!

A bestial lick, up her neck. He growled into her parted lips. "Good girl."

Her scent was boiling in erotic euphoria. She mashed her chest into him, locked her arms around his neck, mewled in between sloppy kisses. "I'm... darling's... good girl!"

A thought pushed through the haze. She hadn't changed in the same way he had, right? He was fine and used to this. But... had she gained muscle mass, too? Or was it just her chest? The rest of her body hadn't gained any definition. Still toned muscle, still the same frame. So... was she alright? Had her body adapted?

He buried his face into her neck with a groan, taking a moment to worship her magnificent scent. "Are you sore?"

Zero Two separated to study her own body. "A... bit..." She shifted her weight, judging her balance. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. My muscles feel a bit... tighter... stronger?"

So she'd just gotten firmer. But that still didn't explain why... "But your... chest, too?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push past the overwhelming lust. "I think it... was the headband."

His brow furrowed in thought. Why would... oh! "You wore it through puberty?"

"Yeah, it was still..." She shoved her nose into his throat and moaned as she got her fix. "...mmm! ...attached. Maybe my... body had to catch up?"

Which mean this was how her body really was, huh?

Cheeks crimson, she cupped the mounds and lifted them for his inspection. That lip bite, that messy hair, those eyes and her body and everything! Damn, damn! She glanced from her chest to him, bashful.

"Do... do you like them? Are they too big now?"

Shameless eyes of ice roamed over her body. Her arousal scorched the tether. She'd been incredible before, but... still so perky, and they fit her frame so well! How could a girl so beautiful get so...

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be even more perfect."

Lust, love, joy, need and want all in one massive emotional explosion. She was radiant. With a grin she grabbed his hands and guided them to her chest. They were... soft.

"How do they... feel?"

His fingers sunk in. Thumbs flicked the peaks. A pleasured gasp escaped her lips. Grabbing his shoulders for support, she arched her back and pushed herself into his palms. What did she like? Rough? Gentle?

The look on her face told him the act alone was enough, but... she was sore, right? Gentle...

"Darling... is..."

A drunken giggle escaped her lips. Mint irises watched his hands work, even as she continued to feel up his own body.

He was about ready to explode. "Do they... feel better?"

She sighed when he lifted the weight off her shoulders. "Mhm. Your hands are so warm..."

But then her eyes lit up. He knew that look; she had an idea. Slender hands dropped to his waist and before he knew it, his belt was gone. So fast!

She fumbled with his button and zipper. "Pants, mister!"

He followed the order with a grin and discarded his shoes and socks as well, for good measure. She pushed him to the floor and stood over him. What was she...?

Her shoes came off. Turning around, she flung her hair to one side. Wait. Wait, she was-

Thumbs in her stockings. Hip rocking. Slow.

Such a tease! When they still had to pilot in the 'usual' way, well... the pistil suits were skintight. Coming back into his own body, seeing her backside right there in front of him...

He, ah, _appreciated_ it, to say the least. And she _knew_ that, so on occasion she would take a bit longer in removing herself from the pistil terminal. A stretch here and there. Disconnecting her legs before her hands. Various things, all so he could admire. She loved it when he admired. But a pistil suit was one thing. This? This was...

She watched him from over the shoulder with the proudest of smirks.

 _Damn_.

Then they were off, onto the pile. She twirled around to face him in nothing but her panties. The girl of his dreams dropped into his lap, dragged herself against him and got comfortable.

He was going to die.

Wet kisses, across his body. Then her tongue was in his mouth, caressing his canines. He loved it when she was like this. The girl on a mission, reserved for him and him alone. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

They broke apart for air. Zero Two hefted her chest to his face. "Say 'ahh'!"

He opened his mouth as instructed and she guided herself to his lips. Her taste! Sharp, fresh, fantastic. Holy crap! So concentrated! Did location matter that much? He... he wanted... _more_...

Arms wrapped around her back and pulled her in. His tongue swished over her peak. Delicious, she was delicious! He buried into the soft flesh, sealed his lips over her. And then he sucked.

A pleasured gasp greeted his ears. Her eyes fluttered. Hands grabbed his head, securing him to her chest. She shoved herself into his face to urge him onward - and he was more than happy to comply. Gentle, gentle! Was she still sore? But her taste, her taste! The flavor coated his tongue and mingled with her scent and brought him up, up, up!

At last he freed her. Hiro lifted his gaze to check on his soulmate.

The pleasure she felt rolled into him like throbbing heat. In his lapse of control, he seemed to have pushed all the right buttons. Foggy, dazed eyes roamed over his face in lustful hunger. The epitome of eroticism, Zero Two shifted herself in his grasp and lifted the opposite mound in his direction.

"...Suck me, please."

He dove back in. Anything to distract himself from the painful pressure in his lower body, anything to lessen her aches, anything for her pleasure and satisfaction. She moaned at his ministrations, watched in euphoric awe as he sucked and nibbled and caressed and squeezed.

They were going to far. He knew that, even as he released her with a pop of the lips. Even as she took a moment to grind her hips into him. Even as his body commanded him to rip off the fabric separating them and mount her. He couldn't even think anymore.

"How... are we... going to..."

Zero Two dragged herself right up his length, moaning, then back down. She blinked once, twice, trying to clear her own fog long enough to respond.

"The m-magazine," she gasped. "I found... something..."

Huh? He looked over to the side and grabbed the small booklet. On its cover was a blue-skinned, horned woman in a certain state of undress. There weren't any words. It was just...

He flipped it open.

What the hell?! What was...

They'd... never learned... about...

Next page.

You could... _do_ that? Wasn't that... dirty?

All they'd learned from their sexual education was that they were supposed to join together, and from that would come a child. A child they weren't ready for. A child they wanted more than anything else, but couldn't support. What they were doing, they just... it came on instinct. But because of it, they couldn't progress forward. They couldn't finish! Everything else was just build up to that moment, right? But...

Zero Two took the magazine, flipped to another page and held it up for him. Another blue-skinned woman. This one was... with a man's...

Wait. Wasn't that... demeaning? Offensive? It seemed so...

"I wanna try it!" she giggled.

"Are you sure? Is that safe?"

"It'll be fine, right? Maybe it'll feel good!"

He glanced down at her panties, at what lay underneath. Then... if she could do that, couldn't... he...

And if they _could_ get relief that way...

His eyes widened. A weight lifted from his shoulders. The only way she could get pregnant was from... and those acts weren't...

There were other options?!

And that meant... they didn't need to...

His heart raced and his mind whirled as he considered the impossible implications. He looked her in the eyes. She was just as excited as he was.

"...Let's try it," he whispered like a giddy child.

She threw the magazine over her shoulder, forgotten. "If we can get relief safely, then we don't need to... hold back, right darling?"

The grin nearly split his face. He tilted his head to the side, giving her all the access she could ever require.

"All yours."

Zero Two's nose was against his neck in an instant. She _inhaled_ , hard and deep, to the point of hyperventilation. Drowning herself. Dragging herself into the depths. He felt her fall, felt the lust and arousal rocket through the connection. Her body jerked against him and she came away purring. Slender fingers jammed themselves into her panties. Hips rocked again. She was savoring it.

If this worked, they could get...!

The excitement washed away the remnants of his worry and concern. No more control, no more holding back. They could indulge, they could finally enjoy each other! He slammed their lips together, grabbed her rear and ground his length into her, without a care in the world.

"Again. Do it again," he growled into her mouth.

Their lust spiraled out of control. She did as he commanded with orgasmic urgency. Up against his throat. Moaning. Overdosing. The pheromones overwhelmed them both. Hips rocked together. Higher and higher they went, with no end in sight. She shifted her weight, lifted herself off his lap just enough to tear her underwear from her body. Bare, wet warmth jerked against his covered tightness. He hissed at the pressure, at the raw arousal scorching their link.

Then she leaned back, giving him a view. Drugged eyes roamed his features. All she could do was lick her lips. One hand supported her weight. The other dipped lower, spreading herself for him. He could smell it. He wanted it. She was drenched and he _wanted_ it.

"Look dalin!" she mewled. "Want some candy?"

One day, he would take her. He would take her, marry her and start a family. But for now - for now they could try this new way. It would work. It had to work!

He grabbed her, tackled her to the ground.

And at long last, after holding back for so, so long... Hiro let himself go.

* * *

The three M9s were forced back to back, shoulder to shoulder, covering each other. Their spears were held at the ready; together they rotated in a slow, clockwise motion, matching the movement of their adversaries.

Gamma's voice crackled over the comms. "Alpha, this seems familiar."

"Explain." The blonde had the same impression, but ordered clarification anyway. They needed to be of one mind for this fight.

"That martial arts training we received growing up, all those years ago? This reminds me of it."

Beta's voice was tense, calculating. "I agree with Gamma. Their movements are strange. They aren't the beasts we're used to fighting. Whatever they are, I would hesitate in calling them klaxosaurs."

Alpha took a breath and considered the next course of action. They had reached the same conclusions. The clone stared down the opponent. The machine's glowing blue eyes were locked on the Franxx. In its left hand was a black circular shield, pulsing blue, positioned to cover its center mass. In the right hand, resting against the shield, was some sort of bladed weapon, with an edge of magma. Legs crouched, tensed, ready to move at a moment's notice.

Yes, Beta and Gamma were correct in their assessments. This was not a mindless beast.

This was a warrior.

"Nines."

"Hm?"

"Yeah?"

Eyes narrowing, Alpha braced against the controls. The machine's hum was menacing.

"Fight these enemies like you would fight a human."

"Roger," the two replied in unison. Shifting their stances, the three Franxx darted forward to resume combat. The klaxosaurs were ready. Spears impacted shields. The screech of metal on metal shook the cockpit. The creature pushed into the blow, deflecting the spear across the shield, then thrust the sword forward. Alpha leaped back and jabbed the tip towards the beast's chest. But the shield was there again and the weapon impacted with a clang.

The blonde scowled. This was taking too long. These warriors were not demonstrating standard klaxosaur behavior. There was no magma energy here, only the cores that served as the fuel sources of the Franxx. That meant the beasts were attacking _them_ intentionally. Open hostility.

But why?

The clone continued warding off the beast, using the spear's range advantage to keep a safe distance. What was their motive? Until this point, the beasts only had a single objective: take the magma. So what had changed?

Alpha glanced to the horizon, where they had seen the beam of light. The klaxosaurs had come from that direction.

Could it be...

"Alpha, we have a problem."

Gamma's voice disrupted the blonde's thoughts. Alpha glanced over to the clone. "Explain!"

The redhead's M9 had impaled its target through the center mass. The klaxosaur's shield had shifted up its arm, freeing the hand that now tugged and pulled on the spear's shaft. It was still alive, still moving.

Thick, blue blood pooled around the gaping wound.

"I can't find the damn core!"

What?

That was impossible. Klaxosaurs had cores. You kill the core, you kill the klaxosaur. Humanoid or not, it made no difference.

"It's not in the head either."

Alpha's gaze shifted to Beta, who had managed to stab into the third beast's face. The Nine yanked the spear out with vicious efficiency. The klaxosaur spasmed on the ground in obvious pain, but it was still very much alive. No signature detonation. No core. Its face was a brutalized, gored mess.

And then it slammed its sword into the ground... and pulled itself into a kneeling position.

The klaxosaur _coughed_.

Alpha whirled to their destination. They needed to get closer. They needed to see. But the beast had positioned itself between the M9 and the target coordinates, shield and sword held at the ready.

The clone couldn't place the feeling, the sensation. Bubbling agony, a tightness around the gut, a dryness in the throat. It was unusual and without description.

Alpha didn't like it. A sneer formed on the lips. "You little..."

The combat training took over. Get into range. Avoid the slash. Push away the shield, turn, thrust. Through the center mass. Stab, twist! It had to be in there! Center mass! Bring it to the ground, rip!

Blood. Nothing but blood.

Simmering, the leader of the Nines made to rush to the target coordinates - but the M9 shuddered and halted. Looking down gave Alpha the answer.

A bloodied hand grasped the machine's ankle, its grip unwavering steel. Fierce, neon blue eyes stared up. Unyielding.

Undying.

Something grotesque and inhuman clenched itself around Alpha's gut, twisting and squeezing. It slithered out of the throat in a quiet hiss.

"What are you? Trying to play _human_ or something?"

Turning back to the creature, the Franxx lifted its leg and stomped on the klaxosaur's head. Again. Again. More blue blood. It was still alive. Why was it _still alive_?! The sensation choked the blonde, strangled and twisted the lips into an ugly, malformed grimace. The M9 lifted the spear to skewer the thing through. But then the molten sword came around in the other hand and stabbed into the machine's bound leg. It carved through the ankle and up into the calf, shredding through synthetic muscle. The other foot was still on the klaxosaur's head; with nothing to support the weight, the ruined actuators buckled and failed. The hand yanked and Alpha was sent to the ground.

The bloody beast removed the sword and stabbed into the M9's thigh, dragging itself onto the white machine. Caught off guard, Alpha attempted to retaliate with the spear. But in such a vulnerable position, it was impossible to put any force into the blow. The bladed edge chipped the hull and nothing more. The klaxosaur grabbed the shaft and wrenched the weapon away. It climbed onto the M9's chest, raising the sword for a finishing blow to the cockpit. The leader of APE's special forces was defenseless-

"Alpha!"

-were it not for the other Nines. They had disengaged from their own opponents and converged on the leader's location. Using their momentum, both Beta and Gamma ran the klaxosaur through the chest. It shuddered, creaked and groaned. Disgusting blue blood spewed onto Alpha's machine as the beast hunched forward in agony.

But it still lived.

With both hands it gripped the sword and drove it down, attempting to thrust into the cockpit. Sweat drenching the forehead, Alpha intercepted with the M9's forearms. The machine wasn't the only thin the blade pierced. Something in the clone snapped.

Why? Why why why why? Why did it still fight? Why was it still alive? This monster, out of them all, surely had a mind of its own! So why?! Why, even as it bled? What drove it to take such actions?

And with dawning realization, the blonde connected the dots. Their destination, where these monsters had come from, it was all... about...

The inhumanity consumed all, exploded through the clone like a roaring inferno.

"Them!" came the monstrous snarl. "You are _protecting them_! Iota and her poisonous toy!"

The spears were wrenched from its chest. The black machine lurched forward again, blue eyes flickering. Its blood splattered a staining line across the faceplate. The two other M9s whirled away to face the beast's lunging, frenzied allies. The screech of combat tore through the audio sensors, all while the grounding opponents struggled for dominance.

"You cannot _have them_!" Alpha roared into the struggle. "They belong to Papa! They are the key to saving our species! He needs them to save humanity!"

The klaxosaur was growing weak. The eyes had dulled, its strength was fading. With all tis power it pressed against the Franxx's smoking, straining forearms. The machines groaned and struggled. Alpha tore one of the arms off the blade and grabbed the thing around the neck. The hand went unnoticed, so focused was the monster on its task.

But its waning power gave Alpha the needed advantage. The M9 twisted and forced the klaxosaur off. The sword tore through the forearm as they moved, but it did not matter. Alpha slammed the Franxx's forehead into the beast. More blood, more suffering. The spear was retrieved. Their positions reversed, the M9 lifted the weapon up and aimed at the face. The klaxosaur was already thrusting the blade up in defense. The spear pierced the blooded face. The sword slammed into the side of the chest.

With a low groan the black machine's arm collapsed to the ground, limp. The eyes had vanished at last.

The Franxx shuddered as Alpha removed the spear. Gasping for breath, the clone turned to survey the battlefield. It had not been a clean fight. The other two beasts were fading as well, but the Nines suffered damage themselves, of varying severity. They were not used to being injured by klaxosaurs. And the monsters were still struggling, albeit weakly.

A warning sounded in the cockpit. Two more monsters had been detected.

"Fall back for now," the blonde hissed. "We're too damaged and we've got more inbound. Mark that location. We're coming back."

The others replied their acknowledgments and raced to Alpha. They supported the M9 on either side; with its damaged leg, the leader's machine would have fallen behind if left alone. They sped off, leaving the remaining klaxosaurs suffering on the ground.

* * *

 _No! No! No! No! No!_

The girl ran through the frozen, bloodied wastes, praying to whoever would listen that she wasn't too late.

 _Ixlio! Ixlio! Where are you!_

 _Over... there, Princess._

She spun to the side. Vizeri, one of Ixlio's most trusted companions, were hunched over on the ground, bloodied and maimed. But they had seen worse. They would be fine. Good, good! The klaxosaur lifted their hand and pointed off to the distance, where... Otriva! Otriva and... oh no! No!

Her feet carried her like the wind and the equipment propelled her onto Ixlio's collapsed form.

 _Ixlio! Ixlio, are you alright?!_

Otriva shook their head.

 _It's bad, Princess. We think... they..._

Ixlio shook, spasmed. Dull eyes flickered and blinked.

 _Princess..._

 _Don't call me that! Your signal went silent and now it's changed! Are you alright? Tell me you're okay!_

 _I... am not..._

...

'I'? But... no! No no no!

 _No! You're fine! Both of you, you're fine!_

A limp hand twitched. Blood seeped from the vicious wounds on the chest and face.

 _She wouldn't shift her position. She was too focused. If only she had... moved... we would... be okay. But alone... I can't..._

Tears brimmed in her eyes. Then... Aunt Liotra was...

 _Please, Princess. You must... free me. Before the beast begins hungering. It is at peace. I can already feel the emptiness. She's gone. It's coming. Please._

Absolutely not! Absolutely _not_! There was... there was still a way! There had to still be a way!

 _No, you idiot! We can... we can get you out!_

 _We both know that is impossible, Elistre._

She bit back a gut-wrenching sob. Not like this. Not when they were so close!

 _Please move, young one. We shall give him peace._

The ground shook as the viper approached, longsword already prepared. Ixlio... Uncle Ixavi lifted his head, groaning in pain.

 _Mother... Father..._

 _You have done well, son. We are proud, of both of you._

This couldn't be happening. No... no, no, no. She stumbled off their ruined chest and towards the wounded Otriva. They held out their palm. Once she was on they lifted it away from Ixlio's body.

 _I... we... saw them. We saw them. They were gone, but in their place... in their place..._

Stravi positioned their longsword over their son's chest. They nodded.

 _We know, son. We saw it too. We saw them fight. They had their weapon, their stride and their dignity._

Ixlio's head had turned to the sky. They... her uncle and aunt... they had always enjoyed watching the stars. The flickering had slowed. His eyes were dimming.

 _They will set us free._

She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut. She didn't want to look. But she had to. She was the Princess and it was her duty - not to fight, but to witness. To remember. The cold dampness stained her cheeks. She couldn't cry anymore. She shouldn't cry anymore! Not after so long, not when they were so close! They were all going to see it to the end! It was within arm's reach, so why... why...

Elistre cried. For all they had lost, for all they had sacrificed. For her family and her species. For their species. The hymn started again. The hymn she had said one too many times. The hymn she hated.

 _We inter you here,_

 _On this field of death_

 _Having borne witness_

 _To your last, sacred breath-_

* * *

It was the best night's sleep she'd ever had. She didn't... wanna mooooove...

So warm, so comfy. His arms, wrapped around her... mmm...

They hadn't done it, but... but they didn't need to. It had worked! All the tension, the stress and the urges and the constant want and need... satisfied. She was _satisfied_. Soooo satisfied. And she hadn't woken up a bothered, horny mess, like usual. Normally she'd have those really awesome dreams, mhm. But this time it was different. She'd dreamed of them getting... getting married.

She wanted that dream again. No! She wanted it to be _real_. That, of all things, shouldn't be limited to her dreams. That was her future. Their future. She couldn't wait!

His scent was so relaxing, so calm. It encircled her like a cozy blanket, soothing and spectacular. She'd made it a point to know everything about darling. His likes, his dislikes. His preferences and favorite foods and his birthday and everything else. Every aspect of his person, his being - she needed to know! And every new discovery was committed to memory immediately. With the highest priority, yupyup!

She'd learned two things last night: darling tasted _really really good_... and he was quite skilled with his tongue.

Could one boy even be more perfect? Was that possible? Apparently so! But she'd have to be careful from now on. His flavor was, um, addicting.

He was yummy.

Darling shifted underneath and yawned as he woke up. Cute! She buried her face deeper into his neck.

"Zero Two?" he mumbled. His voice, she loved waking up to his voice...

"Mooooornin'."

The man of her dreams took a deep breath. Pleasured joy filled their connection. He really did love her scent, didn't he? It made her happy. Happy and proud. Strong arms secured her to his body. Yesss, nice and tiiight!

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock. Don't wanna move."

He chuckled into her hair. "Me neither."

"Were the clothes good enough? Isn't the ground too hard, darling?"

A happy groan rumbled from his throat. Tingles raced down her spine. "I'm alright. Just need my favorite blanket. I could sleep on a bed of spikes."

She nuzzled him in response, giggling. Shifting a bit, Zero Two stretched in his arms before lifting herself up. Their jackets fell away and pooled by his knees. Morning routine, morning routine! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Mmm! Hello scar! Kiss! Kiss!

Her face dove into his throat. He smelled so goooooood! Liiiick... mmm, his lips!

...

Mmmm...

"You're lucky I'm still half a sleep," he whispered against his mouth.

"Morning routines can't be broken, silly darling! You know that!"

Hands roamed over her body. "Very true."

Jeez! If they got worked up again they'd be here for hours!

...

Well... maybe that wouldn't be so... no! Focus, argh! They told Kivala! Later, later, mhm! She took a moment to kiss him again. Just for good measure!

"Put on your shirt before I jump you," she breathed.

He barked out a laugh. "Yes ma'am."

She rolled off him as he got up. They'd worn their underwear to sleep for, um, safety reasons. She was glad she could still use her panties at least! And her stockings were fine too. But... no way could she wear her bra. And the uniform top would be uncomfortable too. Would she have to walk around topless or something? Um, no! She'd rather not! That was perfectly fine for when she was alone with darling - preferred even! - but noooo way would she let anyone else look! Not even a klaxosaur, nope! Her body was his! But how would she...

"Here."

His beautiful voice brought her back to the present. Darling was holding out his stamen shirt. Huh?

He rolled his eyes and grinned at her confused look. "Like I'm going to let my Zero Two walk around half naked. It doesn't fit me anymore, but we're the same height. It might still fit you."

She beamed and took the top. That was reason number... eighty-four thousand, three hundred and twenty six... maybe? For why she loved him. She'd lost count a while ago. Oooo! It was nice and baggy! It didn't even rub all that much! She kept the collar undone and pulled on her stockings. Baggier than that icky Nines uniform, even! And it covered the same amount. She didn't even need the skirt! And... wait...

The collar was brought to her nose for a testing sniff.

Darling's sceeeeeeeent! It was all over! Best shirt _ever_!

"Uh..."

Blinking, she turned to darling, who had paused while fastening his belt. Was he gonna be walking around in that... skintight undershirt this entire time? That... might be a problem. Focus! Focus focus focus! Why did he look so startled? Wait, why was he blushing?!

He cleared his throat and gave her a once over. "Even if we manage to find other clothes or something... uh... keep the shirt?"

Her face was burning, even as she pulled on her shoes and collected the unused clothing. Stupid sexy darling!

The hour at which they ate the fish meant they could skip breakfast. What time was it, anyway? They didn't have their communicators anymore and the cavern was, well, a cavern. The only light sources were artificial. Eh, it didn't matter. At worst they might've slept until midday given yesterday's events, but sleep cycles could be corrected easily enough.

Darling rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eye as they walked down the rubble-filled street. "Kivala said we had to go to... the bunker in the center, was it?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah. But it didn't tell us what it looked like. Bunkers are usually underground... but we're underground!"

"We could try and find a map, but-"

"-we probably can't read their written language."

They continued brainstorming. The gate through the inner wall was still open. Weird. But as they walked into the city proper, it was like the atmosphere itself changed. No more dirt and rubble. These buildings were all still standing. The place was clearly abandoned, but... why? Judging from the drastic differences, whatever had attacked the city had never broken through the inside barricade. It seemed safe to live here, so where had everyone gone?

Her eyes roamed the city's architecture. These buildings weren't as foreign as she thought they'd be. Doors, windows, even the design principles seemed the same as the gross APE plantation cities. The style was a bit different and the edges were a bit smoother, but the similarities were there. Humans could've built these buildings easily enough, had they the time and resources. If she hadn't known better, she would've marked this as a human city waaaaaay before a klaxosaur one. The buildings weren't even black and blue! They were just... buildings. Steel and concrete.

"Zero Two, look." She glanced at darling, who had pointed off to the center of the city. "Doesn't that central spire look a bit different?"

She squinted, trying to make out the details. Were those... "It looks like it has... doors?"

"The bunker is in the center, right?"

It was probably hollow! "That has to be it, darling! Let's go!"

They took off down the street, but along the way something caught her eye. "Wait! Look!"

Darling stopped up ahead. He turned around, brow raised in curiosity.

She was right! "In that building, darling!"

"Are those..."

"Clothes!" She grabbed his hand and grinned. He laughed, even as she tugged him to the door. Racks and racks of clothes! She'd never seen so many in one place before! And the light was on, too! Was the door unlocked?

Yes it was.

Eeeeeeeeee!

She raced inside. So many! And these clothes looked human too! Shirts for two arms and a head, pants and shorts for two legs! What the hell?! No, it didn't matter! They were a little dusty, sure, but there had to be something here that would fit them! Darling relieved her of their bundle and put it by the door so they wouldn't forget. She raced through the racks. What sizes did they have? What was this fabric made of? It was so soft and thin!

Darling approached her, looking over a sleeveless blue shirt with a great deal of interest. "I think I'm starting to get it, now."

"Hm?"

"Look at how light and airy it is." He held it up to the light and shook it a bit. It was almost see-through.

"But why would they make clothing like this in a cold cavern?" she pondered.

"Remember what Kivala said? The chemicals are released from the... sweat glands, or something?"

Oh! Ohhhh! That made a ton of sense! "They communicated through their arms and legs! Their bodies! Not their mouths!"

Darling nodded. "It looks super breathable, doesn't it? And there aren't any sleeves to obstruct. We still talk to each other so it doesn't apply to us as much as it would them, I guess. But if they were to wear that shirt..." He gestured to her - his - parasite top, with its long sleeves and dense construction.

"To others, it would be like they were whispering. That's why we had to be right next to Kivala to have a conversation, right?"

"Yeah. That and the link thing, maybe. Less chemo-whatevers to hear what they're saying."

"Chemo- _receptors_ , darling!" she corrected with a teasing grin. "We gotta be official!"

"Right, right," he chuckled in reply. They continued rummaging through the available selections. She had to admit, though, these klaxo sapien guys had some great fashion! All of this stuff was so cute! Oh, wait! She should probably try to find...

Her eyes roamed the store. Did they have... there! She sped over to another section of the building. Did they have her size? Wait, she didn't even know what her size _was_ anymore! And even if she did, she wouldn't be able to tell. They probably measured differently. Drat! She'd have to eyeball it and go from there.

The design wasn't like her own, either. Some sort of mesh material? Like in that shirt darling had shown her. Looked more secure, too. More stability? Was there a mirror around here?

Oh, there! Changing rooms? She grabbed some potential choices and raced inside, removing her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt. Fold it up carefully! That one wasn't trash, nope! Um... black one first!

Nnnn, a bit too tight...

That one?

No, didn't hug enough.

White one next.

Yes! Perfect, perfect! She felt soooo much better! What was this made of? It was amazing! It wasn't even stiff! How long had this place been abandoned for?

She eyed herself in the mirror. It was designed well. Covered everything it was supposed to. No zippers or clasps either! She could just pull it riiiight off, mhm! And the way the mesh was positioned within the support...

If she twisted like this, could she... or lean like this... yes! Just a glimpse of skin, not too much! But it would work! Now where was he?

"Zero Two? You in there?"

She grinned in victory and opened the curtain.

"Daaaaarling! How do I-"

...

He wore that blue... really well and... and the way it hugged his... chest and abs...

And no sleeves... his arms...

There... wasn't a collar in the way...

Her eyes dipped lower. Some sort of lighter, black pants, a bit baggier, made of that same strange weave. She chewed on her lip, felt her cheeks warm. No belt. Nice.

"You... look really good in white..."

Mint orbs trailed up his body. His face was tinged crimson. Those fantastic icy irises were staring at her chest.

"I like the blue," she whispered. "Keep that outfit?"

He blinked and tore his gaze back to her face. "Y-Yeah. Here, I found a matching shirt. I think it was in the women's section? I'm not sure if it'll fit, though. I guessed."

The top he handed her was just like his own, but red in color. Sleeveless, thinner straps, and the collar dipped a bit lower. She threw it on and shook her hair free. After making sure her hairpin was still in place, she checked the fit.

Holy crap, it was great! In one try?! It hugged her figure a bit, but not too tight. And it seemed like that was the intention? It wasn't as bad as the gross pistil suits, that was for sure. She'd dealt with much worse!

"Damn."

The pride flowed through her. Darling was impressed! But she'd need some pants or... some... thing...

A thought ran through her head. She glanced down at her stockings. He'd picked out blue and black, so she should try to find...

A sly grin lit up her face. "Wait here, darling! I'll be right back."

He watched her go, a bit curious. She tore through the building. Did they have them? Come on, come on! These klaxo sapien people had great clothes, surely they would have them! No, no, no, no - wait! They weren't stockings, true, but they were white. And if she paired them with those cute shorts she had passed in the other aisle...

"W-Whoa!" Darling's hair was caught in the gust that marked her return to the changing room.

She'd keep the stockings too! They could be used later, mhm! She pulled on the booty shorts. Why were all these clothes so comfy? Everything else she'd worn almost felt suffocating in comparison. Well, except darling's uniform top. That could suffocate her all it wanted, yup! Now for the... hmm... the socks didn't reach all the way up to the shorts. They stopped just a bit below. Was that bad? She wanted them to be believable stockings. Maybe he would like them anyway? She should check.

The curtain was flung open. "How do I look?"

It was like the air had been knocked from his lungs. Jaw agape, darling turned and braced himself against the wall. Crap! Crap crap crap! They weren't full stockings! It _was_ an issue!

Huh? A thumbs up?

"Incredible! It's incredible!"

Zero Two beamed in absolute, undeniable victory.

* * *

Zorome still hadn't woken up. It had been days now. Not a single peep. And she was worried. The nurses and doctors told her there was nothing she could do, that this was 'normal'. He'd lost a lot of blood. They said he was lucky to be alive. A blood transfusion couldn't be risked, not when they didn't know his blood type. He wouldn't ever walk again. Bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

It was so...

It was wrong! Cruel! She just... he had saved her life! Zorome had saved her! And she was stuck here, and she couldn't do anything! All she could do was _watch_. Watch and hope that he would... just open his eyes...

Hands came to rest on her shoulders. "C'mon, Miku. Let's go get some fresh air."

"But... but..."

Higosa came into her vision and flashed a soft smile. "If he wakes up you'll be the first one they contact, you know that. You can't sit around here forever. It isn't healthy. Let's go for a walk. Kyuma's waiting too."

She sighed, adjusting her sling, then stood and reached for her crutch. "I thought he'd decided on Reikumaru."

"Oh, please!" the other girl scoffed. "He's too stuck up as it is! And honestly, which do you say? 'Zero-nine-zero' or 'ninety'?"

"Ninety."

Higosa opened the wooden door with a nod of exasperation. "Right?!"

The light of the sun had her squinting. The dirt road was busy as usual. Hustle and bustle. A few stray chickens squawked and shuffled away from several armored men pushing a cart filled with scrap and other salvage. The squad she and Zorome had met all those days ago were only one of many. To become a scavenger, as they were called in Asphodel, was a great honor. The passing down of the old-world military armor, the helmets, the rules and training and whatnot, it was all a big deal, with its own perks and rewards. They were a core part of the city's ongoing development. Things in good condition found a use somewhere. Unusable scrap was sent to be melted down and reforged. The old was harvested, and from the ashes came the new.

She didn't really want to be a scavenger, though it was super popular with the other Children. It made sense. They had been denied the outside world for so long, fed lies and slander. Of course they'd want to see the world with their own eyes. Who wouldn't?

Miku didn't know what she wanted. Well, she did - she wanted to help Zorome. But she didn't know _how_.

Code 090 was waiting on the stone steps and turned when the door opened. "No news, huh?"

Higosa shot him a withering glare. He held up his hands in self defense. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's alright," she murmured, taking the steps one at a time. "He's still stable. They said as long as he isn't declining, his chances are good." She paused, staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Higosa asked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

She shook her head. "It's not that! It's... I just..."

"You want to help him," 090 suggested. She nodded.

The walk down the road was slow and silent. They were her chaperons, in essence, though they had volunteered for the positions themselves. It was the least they could do... or so they had said. Miku was glad for their presence, even if all she wanted was the company of a certain other. She had to walk to prevent atrophy. Her nerves were still damaged. Her left arm stung if she so much as flexed a finger. But she was alive. Alive and awake. Every day she got a little better. He didn't.

Deep inside, she wished it was the opposite. It was selfish but... but she was a selfish girl!

"So? Have you decided yet, _Kyuma_?"

"Must you be so disrespectful? The zero is not silent!"

"Suuuuure it isn't!"

It didn't help that the two 26ers reminded her of her own relationship.

"Kyuma is easier to say," she whispered. They turned to her, a bit flabbergasted. But then Higosa turned up her nose and barked out a laugh.

"Ha! Overruled!"

An anxious drop of sweat descended the boy's cheek, and he made to change the subject. "Anyway, for your information, yes I have. The rest of Squad 26 and I will be signing up for the next scavenger orientation. One of the older squads is ready to retire. Whether we're accepted remains to be seen, but we'll try our hardest." He glanced at Higosa from the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? There's still a spot open."

The other girl shook her head, grinning. "Nah. You know that isn't for me. I think the farmers need more help, anyway."

Miku knew that was a lie. Higosa wanted nothing more than to stay with her squad. The girl felt responsible for her.

She felt so useless.

Her friend squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, come on," she urged. "Wanna go sit for a while?" She pointed across the street, to the small library. They hadn't been there yet. Through the window she spied a table, with several seats. Did they serve food as well?

They were greeted by the jingle of a small bell upon opening the door. The place was cozy and empty. With how busy the city always was, it wasn't surprising that most people couldn't find the time to stop and read a book. They sat down in the wooden chairs so she could gather their strength.

It was a few minutes later when an elderly voice interrupted the silence. "Ah, visitors! Welcome, welcome. Something to drink, perhaps?"

He was... so _old_. An old man! Wrinkles, balding, a thick beard and glasses and everything! He even had a cane and a slight hunch!

Kyuma looked between the two girls. "I think we're fine for now, thank you. We're just resting for a while."

"I see, I see," rasped the man. "Perhaps a few books then, to pass the time? We have a great selection."

The boy opened his mouth to respond again, but Miku cut him off. "Um! U-Um, do you have any... um... medical books?"

"Medical books? I believe we may have one or two... a strange request, though. May I ask why?"

Her gaze lowered to the sling. M-Maybe... maybe, if she said... "My... my friend was injured." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "He... still hasn't woken up."

It was a moment before the man responded. He leaned forward on his cane.

"You are former Children, are you not? Parasites?"

As a group their swung to him, startled. "We... we are... uh, were..." Higosa stammered. "How could you tell?"

The elder stroked his beard. "Call it an old man's intuition. You look the part. That one, especially." He nodded in her direction. "Wait here. I think I have a suitable book somewhere..."

He hobbled off. Her spirits were lifted by the slightest bit of hope. Anything! She just... she just wanted anything. A way forward, the slightest bit of information. Something that would let her help him.

And yet the clock ticked by, with no sign of the old librarian. Had he died? Fallen? Did he need help? Maybe he just... couldn't find the-

"I apologize for the wait. It's our last copy, you see. I keep it in the back."

-book?

The elder was standing in front of her, a slim, hard cover book tucked under his free arm. She could make out some sort of circular design on one side, laid against faded blue. The color reminded her of the evening sky, right as the sun set. His old, steady hand held it out for her to take.

"All I ask is that you return it soon," he suggested with something of a half-chuckle. "I loaned away another copy quite a few years ago, but it was sadly never returned."

She received the book and laid it on the wooden table. Higosa and Kyuma twisted their heads, trying to get a good look at the cover. She read the title aloud.

"'The Beast and the Prince'?"

* * *

"Got it, darling?"

He put his back into it. Damn... thing! "I... think... so!"

At last, movement. The circular handle rotated and the blast door unsealed itself. The place was like a fortress. Each door was locked tighter than the last. It reminded him of those emergency releases on the Franxx, almost. The hinges screeched and howled. Lights flickered. Another cramped hallway. Great.

"It's definitely a bunker," she noted. Her pristine voice echoed off the labyrinthine walls. "And it's in the center of the city, so I guess we're in the right place... but..."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "What're we looking for? Did Kivala say?"

Zero Two put her hand to her forehead, thinking. "It was... um... 'Learn what you can of your heritage. Of who we were.' Or something."

"Achoo!" Ugh, so much dust. "That's awfully vague."

The floors here weren't the strange metal of the klaxosaur, nor were they the clean, human-like design of the city. Their footsteps thudded through the corridor. Some sort of concrete, maybe? This place was made to last. It was sturdy. But it had been abandoned for the same period of time, and the city had been in great shape. What was this bunker's purpose? Why even construct such a thing if the inner battlements had never fallen?

"Look, darling." She pointed down the hall. "Another door."

Great. Juuuust great. His arms were starting to get sore - wait, huh? Where was mechanism or crank or whatever? There wasn't even a doorknob!

"...How are we going to get through _this_ one?" he asked as they approached. "Is there some sort of-"

A soft beep, from the door itself. It swung open.

"-trick?"

They shared an odd look.

"That's not creepy at aaaall!" she groused. "Nope! Not at all!"

Hiro poked his head through the door frame. Were there traps? Was it some sort of test? These klaxo sapien people were so weird.

The room was huge! Books? Wait, shelves and shelves of books! This was a...

"It's a... library."

"Huh?"

He beckoned her to follow. With a great deal of caution they stepped into the spacious room, surveying the dusty shelves. Kivala's words played back in his mind.

"'Learn what you can of your heritage', right? Learn. Read." His gaze turned to Zero Two and he shrugged. "I guess this is the place?"

She set down the bag full of their clothes - both the old uniforms and the, uh, spares they had grabbed - and approached one of the shelves. A random book was pulled from its place and she flipped through the pages.

"What the heck? It's blank!"

Eh? "Blank?"

"Look!" She held the book open for him. Nothing was written on the pages. Not even some sort of alien language.

"The hell? Here, let me see."

She handed it over and he flipped through. Nothing. The entire book was blank.

"Not just that one, either. They're all empty!" Zero Two had grabbed another and was tearing through the pages. Her face scrunched up in confusion and disbelief. Even frustrated, she was still adorable - focus! Focus, focus. Now wasn't the time!

Wait, hold on. He took a closer look. They weren't completely blank... what were these little knob things? Maybe if he...

"Whoa!"

"Darling?"

He blinked. Was he seeing things? No, no, that was the book for sure! Holy crap! This passage, something about anatomy? The context was missing. Could he do the same thing with the other page? Yeah, he - whoa!

Eyes squeezed shut. He tried to adjust to the strange new flow of information. A strange prickling, then it was gone. Okay, okay. That was weird.

"Hey, darling! What's wrong!"

Crap, he'd worried her. "I'm fine! Sorry, that was weird." She was right beside him now, obvious concern all over her face.

"Your pupils are glowing."

Were they? "I can still see and stuff. It's just..." He thought long and hard. "I don't think the books are blank."

"Huh?"

He held up the book for her. She blinked as well. Wait, hers were glowing now, too! That dull red!

"There are... words? They're almost... floating."

"Your eyes are glowing. I think it's-"

"-the chemicals."

Hiro nodded. "It's like Kivala said. It's not just smell and taste, right? So if our hearing is how we finish our sentences, and our touch is how we release them in the first place..."

"Our sight is how we read," she breathed. She twisted her head to the shelves full of books. "How did you do it?"

"There are little bumps on the pages. I touched them and the words appeared. Kinda freaky."

She shot him a devilish grin. Oh boy. "Let's see what we can find!"

Who knew how long they spent tearing apart that dusty library. A system was arranged using three piles. Pile one was lovingly termed 'pointless trash', pile two was 'might be interesting' and pile three was 'important information'. They didn't waste time reading them from cover to back; if the cover wasn't interesting they'd throw it in 'pointless trash', otherwise they'd skim through the book and make a decision.

Needless to say, the first pile had grown at an exponential rate. "Find anything yet?"

She shook her head, annoyed. "Half of this stuff is on stupid politics or culture or... food or something! Nothing on anatomy or psychology. Sometimes the link is mentioned in passing, but they never _talk_ about it!"

He groaned. He'd turned up much of the same. "Can't find anything on the klaxosaurs, either."

Another book was grabbed off the shelf. She continued venting. "It's so weird, darling! They don't even use the word! At least the link is _mentioned_. The klaxosaurs may as well be, like, nonexistent! One day they're... not-klaxosaurs? And apparently wearing the same clothes as us. The next day they're gigantic monsters the size of buildings! How does that even happen!"

He ran his hand over the cover of the next work while listening to her talk. Her frustrations mirrored his own. They didn't care about their civilization or whatever, they just wanted answers. They wanted to know why things were so screwed up _now_. The past was the past. He needed to know what they were biologically, and why the klaxosaurs were so freaking strange. Three days ago they were still mindless beasts. What had happened? Why the sudden shift? Why were they behaving like... like intelligent people? Had they always been this way? What was going on?

...

This title...

"What the hell... Zero Two, look."

She was at his side in an instant. The book was much smaller than the others. No designs on the cover, no thousand pages of historical analysis.

It was a simple, featureless book. So why did this title send chills down his spine?

 _THE SUFFERING_

"That's... a little ominous..." she muttered. He took a deep breath, flipped to the next page and ran his fingers across the bumps and creases. The words fluttered to life.

 _With a topic such as this, we must first identify the facts of the matter. The rumors are well embedded into societal culture. Myths run rampant. This study will attempt to separate the truth from the fiction._

 _Mortality Rate: 100%_

 _Known Survivors: None_

 _Notes:_

 _In all recorded instances, afflicted persons perished within twenty-four hours. Average life expectancy recorded as eight hours. Death commonly attributed to a form of ritualistic suicide._

 _Longest lasting patient survived for approximately twenty-one hours. In this study, trained medical professionals placed the patient in bindings to prevent self-harm and observed symptoms. Last words recorded as, "Please don't go." Death attributed to total psychological collapse, followed by seizure and stroke._

He... they...

His throat was an arid desert. Hands trembling, he put the book on the ground and wrapped her in a desperate hug. She was shaking.

 _"What are the consequences?"_

 _'Death, for both of you.'_

"I-It's... it's okay..." he stammered out. "It's... like you said, right? We're not gonna be separated. It's okay."

 _Are you afraid, hybrids?_

Their heads whirled in unison to the doorway. The girl hadn't made a sound. They hadn't even smelled her. Like a ghost. Where had she come from? How had she gotten so close?

The tendrils rushed forward, wrapping around their bodies. She pried them apart.

"H-Hey!" he roared. "What're you doing?!"

The girl ignored his words. Instead, she approached, slow and calm.

 _Are you afraid of being separated? Of having the bond severed?_

"Let... him... go!" Zero Two hissed. She fought against the tendrils; nothing happened.

 _Every klax pair that went that far eventually perished, you know. Not from old age, but from tragedy_.

Delicate fingers grabbed his chin. Unnerved and uncomfortable by the sudden contact, he tried to free himself from her grip. He couldn't even budge.

What... what the hell?! She was so strong!

"H-Hey! _Hey!_ Don't touch my darling!" Zero Two snarled. She screamed and raged and broke an arm free, but the tendril wrapped around it and secured her once more.

Nervous sweat pooled on his forehead. The diminutive monster brought her face close - _too_ close. She tilted his head left, then right, examining him for any imperfections.

Zero Two screeched in rage. The corners of the girl's mouth curled upwards.

 _So protective. Such hostility. What's the matter, little hybrid?_

Her cheek came awfully close to his own. He grit his teeth; a low growl bubbled from his lips.

 _Afraid I may... take him for myself?_

Holding him in place, the girl turned and gave him a good sniff. Then, with regal elegance, she extended her tongue and licked a line up his cheek.

The bile pooled in his throat. The disgust drowned him alive. He squeezed his eyes shut. The creature pulled back and licked her lips. Her index finger traced his jawline.

 _Exquisite_.

Zero Two _screeched_. She fought against her bindings twice as hard, but made no progress. "Darling! DARLING!"

Then they were both released; the girl had backed off a fair distance, giving them space. Zero Two paid her no mind. She launched herself onto him. Caught off guard, he fell to the floor with her on top. Spitting into her hand, Zero Two scrubbed his cheek clean of the other girl's saliva. She licked over the same spot with repeated urgency, then nuzzled her horns into his own.

Relief surged through him. Hiro grabbed onto her shoulders and took several deep breaths. Her scent released the tension from his body and he felt himself relax. Her desperation was replaced by tender care and comfort.

She was here, okay. Okay.

 _You have quite the mate, girl. Were he born a klax in our era, he would have been quite... popular. I would not have been your only challenger._

Zero Two planted herself in his lap and locked her arms around his neck. She glared at the girl from over her shoulder, a disgusted sneer marring her gorgeous features. She hissed, canines bared.

"He is _my_ darling! _Mine_! He belongs to _me_!" she threatened. "And I'll kill _anyone_ who tries to change that!"

The girl grinned, flashing two rows of razor sharp teeth.

 _Good_.

...

Huh?

Mint orbs narrowed in hostile suspicion. "What do you mean, 'good'? You were just trying to steal him..."

The homewrecker looked downright offended.

 _Me? Don't be ridiculous, little one. If he were a klax, maybe, but a hybrid?_

She flung a hand through her ankle-length mane of hair.

 _I have standards, you know._

Hiro had to hold Zero Two back when she tried to lunge. He whispered sweet nothings, placed tender kisses against her neck. She slunk back into his lap, but her eyes were still fixed on the murder-demon.

" _You're_ the little one, you bitchy blue washboard! My darling is perfect!"

The corner of her eye twitched.

 _Excuse you? Those are my genes in your body. You should be thanking me._

...

What?

Zero Two had gone stiff as a statue.

"Wait!" he urged. "Wait, you mean you're..."

The girl folded her hands across her chest and reclined into her tendrils, as if they were a chair. She smirked.

 _Yes, indeed. I am that girl's genetic donor. Her klax half came from me._

...

WHAT?

"Who - who _even_ ," Zero Two stammered. "Who _are_ you?!"

 _I am the Princess of the klaxosaurs. You may call me 'Princess', or perhaps 'my Princess', whichever you prefer._

She was a bossy bitch, is what she was! These girls couldn't be related, no way! Zero Two was friendly and introverted and-

"I am Zero Two. You may call me 'Superior One', or perhaps 'She Who Has The Better Chest', whichever you prefer."

They glared at each other. In the exact same way.

Alright, perhaps he could see something of a minor resemblance.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He had to divert this conversation before they ended up killing each other. The 'princess' sighed.

 _I came to talk... and to clarify some things._

He and Zero Two shared a confused, distrusting look. Deciding to take the role as designated speaker, he voiced the thoughts on both their minds. "What's going on? Why did you send us here? Why are the klaxosaurs not trying to kill us?"

She tapped her finger against her arm.

 _You're being given to me by that idiot human, per our arrangement. I sent you here so you could learn more about your biology and our civilization as it once was. We would never kill the future of our species. That would be counterproductive._

...

 _Any more questions?_

"You... by 'idiot human', do you mean the doctor? White mustache, half robot, cane?" Zero Two blurted out.

 _The very one._

"He..." He cut himself off, trying to collect his thoughts. "He told us the klaxo sapiens were extinct! That the klaxosaurs were... 'rogue biomachines' or something!"

The girl didn't respond. She blinked twice, processing his words, then dropped her head into her palm with an annoyed sigh.

 _Of course, he speaks in cryptic riddles. He truly is an idiot._

She leaned forward in her 'seat', shifting her gaze between the two of them.

 _I see he's confused you. There were never any klaxo sapiens in the first place. They never existed._

Confused? Yes, yes he _was_ confused! This made no sense! "But _you're_ a klaxo sapien, aren't you?"

 _No, I am a klax_.

...What? Klax, klaxosaur, klaxo sapien, what difference did it make? Didn't they all mean the same thing? Wasn't 'klax' just shorthand for either 'klaxo sapien' or 'klaxosaur'?

 _I see from your faces that you're quite confused. It is unsightly. Perhaps I will need to be more thorough._

The girl leaned back again and cupped her chin.

 _Perhaps it would be easier to understand using the... human system. Ugh. How much do you two know about... hmm... families and species?_

Zero Two chewed on her lip. "You mean, like... like related species?"

...

Wait.

 _Yes, quite. You know of evolution, do you not? Take the humans, for example. In their system, they call themselves... what was it? Homo sapiens?_

Wait, the doctor...

 _"It is time I told you about the klaxo sapiens."_

He looked at the girl. The girl looked at him.

 _The humans - the species sapiens - were not the only ones to exist within the family homo. They were just the last and only._

All along, he had...

 _"The klaxo sapiens themselves are extinct. The species is dead. The rogue biomachines they created, the klaxosaurs, are all that is left of their civilization."_

 _"The only two members of a brand new species, never before seen on this planet."_

Lies, buried within the truth. The names. He had known all along!

He tightened his grip around Zero Two. She squeezed his hands.

"What are you?"

Her grin was mirthless.

The doctor had _replaced_ the names. Replaced them... because...

 _We are they who came before. We built our civilization hundreds of millenia ago, and then we fell._

...in order to survive...

 _Using the human system, we would be cataloged as homo klaxo_.

...they, the klax...

 _One of the more unique quirks of the homo family is its ability to successfully interbreed between the species_.

...had become...

 _And that intentional, artificial interbreeding eventually resulted in..._

She gestured to...

...her and him.

... _homo klaxo sapiens_.


	16. Episode 16: THE TRUTH

Following the release of chapter 15, I had some intensive discussions with a variety of trusted friends, both online and in real life, about the potential of this story. I sat down and thought it over, and after a while I came to a conclusion: MitF really is being held back. It doesn't matter how the omelette is made if the ingredients themselves are rotten, you know? I've had to do a ton of wiggling and experimenting to fit everything into the DitF mold, and some things just don't work. If I'm honest with myself, I don't like that, and I don't enjoy not having full creative freedom to do what I want and tell the story I want. For the past two months, I've done quite a bit of brainstorming.

So while all of this is still very, very tentative, I suppose you could consider MitF to be a prototype - a rough draft, of sorts - for something... well, more.

* * *

 **Mastermind in the FranXX**

 _Episode 16_

 _THE TRUTH_

* * *

All this time... all this time... all this time...

She'd been...

All along...

It was her fault. Of that she'd been convinced. Everything, her fault. She couldn't be with him because she was a monster. The stamen, the fighting, the war and battles and death, all of it was her punishment. Because she was a monster. She had to suffer for her sins, so she could become human. So she could find him again. So she could be with him. So she could unlock his memories. So she could save him.

But as a monster, she had found him. He had been waiting, searching for her. He had never forgotten! Even though she was a monster! A demon, a villain, a murderer!

And he had been fine with that! But then she thought she'd corrupted him! She had poisoned him, dragged him down and chained him, when all she'd wanted was to climb to his level!

Even still, it didn't matter to him. He said she was human on the inside. Her appearance wasn't important. That was why he had saved her: not because she was weird or strange, but because she was strong.

And she was okay with that. It had been good enough. Together, as long as they could make the journey together, she could accept it. She could accept being a monster, a weird hybrid, if it meant she was with him. If it meant they were the same.

The true blame, she'd come to understand, rested with APE. The soldiers had torn them apart. The council had made her fight and kill her stamen and suffer and cry and anguish. It _wasn't_ her fault. She was born a monster, and she was okay with being a monster, because she _wasn't_ a monster! She was his Zero Two!

But...

But she... had never...

From the moment she was born, from the moment she was created, from the moment her darling had given her an existence, a name, a purpose... she had always been... a...

 _"In that land of monsters and slaves, Zero Two, you were the only other human."_

Zero Two buried her face into the neck of the boy who had given her everything and _cried_. All this time. All along, he was right. Darling was right.

No lies, no harm, not even one empty platitude! He was always there, even when she couldn't dare to believe in herself. The only one to love her, the only one to trust her, the only one to give her a chance.

Her name, her tears, her world and past and future.

"I love you I love you I _love_ you!"

Like a warm blanket, his arms wrapped around her. They held her close, gave her strength. Arms to catch her when she fell. Arms to lift her up high. Arms to sleep in, to hug and protect her.

"I love you, Zero Two."

Ugly, thick sobs shook her slender frame. She hiccuped, hating how her tears soiled his shoulder, but loving how he didn't care.

He loved her!

 _Is she okay? Was it something I said?_

Darling rocked her back and forth as she let it all out. "Yeah, she's fine. She's just... wanted those answers for a long time. We both have."

Zero Two felt the girl's eyes on her back.

 _Did you not know you were hybrids?_

He shook his head. "Not until recently." Her grip around him tightened. Darling gave her a reassuring squeeze. "She's always thought she was... less than human or something. The asshole doctor didn't tell her until after we reunited."

The princess didn't respond. For the longest time they sat there, with the silence broken only by soft, periodic whimpers. Then there was movement, and from the corners of blurry eyes Zero Two saw the other girl stand and move to the exit.

 _...I shall give you two a moment. When you are done, meet me in the hall. There is much to do._

The door closed with its characteristic screech. She sniffled into his neck. "How did you know?"

Darling rubbed her back. His chest rumbled with soft laughter. "To me, it was obvious."

"Huh?"

"There's no way a girl so cute, with a heart so pure, could ever be a monster."

Cute and pure, huh? Way back when, she would've disagreed with him. The emphasis would've been on her negative traits, on her inhuman qualities, on everything that made her lesser and inferior. But those things weren't inhuman at all. They were just... things. Things that described her. Features that made her... her. She was his Zero Two. She had two horns. Her canines were sharp and long. Her eyes and markings were unique and different.

Just like him.

She sniffed back her mucus and nuzzled into his hug. The warmth prickled her cheeks.

She was human. She was normal.

Just like him.

* * *

 _"Captain! Captain!"_

 _He paused mid-chew and looked up from his breakfast. The signal had come from the door to the mess hall. That was the scout he'd assigned to the walls, wasn't it?_

 _Sure enough, there the young man was, bent over at the waist and gasping for air._

 _"They're here!" came the panicked chemicals. "Sensors just lit up across the northern perimeter!"_

 _A moment to swallow his bite, another to down his drink. He was already standing. "How many?"_

 _"Over a hundred!"_

 _..._

 _The mess hall had gone silent. The soldiers glanced between each other with growing urgency._

 _"Get to the walls! To your positions!" he commanded. "Now!"_

 _There was a flurry of activity. Breakfast was left half finished._

* * *

Was this some kind of sick joke? This book was so... so...

"It's horrible. Why is this story so sad?"

Her companions' faces were grim, downtrodden. Miku placed the book on the table, mood soured. The depressing atmosphere choked her. Zorome's weak and gaunt form filled her thoughts. Was this book her fate? Would he ever open his eyes? No! She hated this!

The elder lowered a glass he had been washing. "Most fairy tales are bittersweet. They tend to not end well."

That made no sense! "Why would anyone write them, then?"

He collected his thoughts. Ticking of an old clock interrupted the library's silence. "To bring out the happiness in our own lives, my dear."

...Huh?

Her confused expression gave him a chuckle. "Those stories are not meant to represent the best case scenario. Indeed, it is the opposite: they are meant to show the bottom of the barrel, the tragedy we never experience. They are to help us put things in perspective."

Miku's mind whirled. She couldn't process his words. "I... I don't get it."

The old man approached their table again and flipped the book to the last page.

"Look. The beast princess has fled. The prince does not know where she is. He doesn't know if she is okay, or how to find her, or if he will ever see her again."

A disgruntled noise escaped her lips. And that was awful! Terrible! She wanted them to be together, to be happy!

"But you know where your friend is, do you not?"

The racing thoughts screeched to a halt. Panic froze with nowhere to go. Wait...

"He's... still in bed..."

The mustache angled upwards with his grin. Eyes still on her, the librarian pulled out the free chair and sat with them at the circular table. He sighed with the movement. "And you know what ails him, do you not?"

She... she did. He had lost his legs. He was still recovering from the blood loss.

He shared her nod. "You are not the prince, my dear. You are in a much better position. All you need is to figure out how to help him, yes?"

"But I don't know _how_! We were trained as soldiers! All I know is basic first aid, but... he needs so much more..."

A strange twinkle crossed his eye. "Can you not learn?"

"Eh?"

"Asphodel has doctors, my dear. Experienced ones at that. They have seen and handled much, and they could always use an extra pair of hands."

Hesitation slithered through her gut. Miku gnawed on her lower lip, eyed her left arm in its sling. "I'm still recovering, though."

"Of course you are. Wounds do not heal in a day!" He leaned back in the chair, tapping his cane against the hardwood floor. "But, my dear, you are also _young_. Something like that I would never recover from, it is true. You? Pah! With rest it'll take a month, maybe two if the weather's bad."

...What did weather have to do with healing nerve damage? That wasn't how it worked, was it?

A shake of the head got her back on track. "Then! While I'm recovering, do you have those medical books I mentioned? Maybe... I could look them over? Get a head start?"

His wrinkled hand combed through the beard; he displayed his agreement with a nod. "A sound idea, yes. However, there is a small problem."

Auburn eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she said nothing and waited for him to continue. The elder huffed once and sniffed.

"You see, it is complicated and quite a long story, but... well..."

Another tap of the cane. He seemed... embarrassed?

"...I loaned away the majority of the library's medical books and they, ah, have yet to be returned."

...

Huh?!

"W-Wait!" Higosa interrupted. "Isn't that, like, a big deal?! What if the doctors or nurses need to look something up?!"

Up and down, down and up went the man's head in short, sporadic movements. The faint shimmer of sweat reflected off his poor balding cranium.

"Yes, yes, of course. It is quite alright, more of a personal issue, you see. The hospital has its own books, but the scavengers have yet to find an intact copy machine we can reverse engineer. And, well..." He gestured to the picture book. "...it is one thing for an off-duty scribe to recreate a little fairy tale, and quite another to copy a two hundred page tome or three. The missing books were gathering dust in the hospital - they were either too novice or too specific to be of use, you see - and were donated to the library."

The three former parasites shared odd looks. This entire situation was a tad bit strange.

"I-It is quite unbecoming!" the librarian continued, barking out a quick laugh. "I realize they were not the most essential books in Asphodel, but knowledge is knowledge! It is a commodity in this day and age!"

Kyuma scratched his cheek. "Why did you loan them out in the first place?"

The fog of an old memory rolled over his eyes and the elder's gaze trailed to the book on the table.

"Ah, well... we were not the only ones to live in this forest." Another sigh, drawn out and pensive. "She was a good person, truly. I hope she found her answers."

Geez, she was lost again. "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

The man craned his head to a nearby window. "You see, I believe I know where the missing books are located. For the past few years I have attempted to get help in retrieving them, but the villagers won't set foot in that place. They are all scared of the repercussions. It is understandable, really, despite it being apparently abandoned." His eyes darted to her. "It should be safe for you, though!"

A shiver ran down her spine. That was a little creepy. But - no! If it was for Zorome, then... "I'll... I'll get them for you!"

" _We_ will get them," Kyuma clarified. Higosa nodded.

He was already up and moving back to the counter to fish for a pencil and paper. "Wonderful! I shall write the directions!"

"Could we have some more info, first?" Higosa inquired. "I'm assuming this person lives outside the walls? And who are we looking for? What does she look like? Does she have a name?"

Her rapid-fire questions prompted a pause in the librarian's scribbling. He lowered the pencil with a slouch of the shoulders and a bowing of the head. It was a while before he responded, and for a moment Miku wondered if her friend had asked too much. Did he have a personal stake in this?

"I never learned her name, though I wish I had. We met on the city outskirts, in the forest. Our interactions were short and brief. Talking was... a struggle for her, given her..." Another pause. His hand gripped the counter's edge. "...physical deformities. She claimed, once, that she was expiring. I didn't pry. But her mind - she was sharp, brilliant! A genius, one might say."

"Could you describe her appearance, if it's alright?" Kyuma asked. "Surely it must have been noteworthy in some manner, given what you say."

The perplexing old man turned to them once more. His next words nearly gave Miku a heart attack.

"She was a woman with horns."

* * *

 _"Walls can't take much more of this, captain! Engineers are being overwhelmed!"_

 _"Are the turrets attuned yet?"_

 _"Nanos are alternating as best they can! The saurians have been shifting their frequencies since they entered the cavern!"_

 _He turned to his mate, his trusted second. "What's their primary communication unit?"_

 _Niumi glanced at a black handheld device. She focused for a moment. Blue waves shifted across its surface. "Forward sensors reported them as modified D-types, hun."_

 _"Any torchers?"_

 _"Back of the network. Crushers are up front, drills on second line. Localized, unit-based masking modifications. Definitely an alpha somewhere, too. Their coordination subunits are within the ninety-seventh percentile. They know what they're doing."_

 _"Shit." He lowered his head and thought long and hard, before tapping his suit to open the amplifier. He raised his arm. "Turrets are to alternate from sub-three to plus-two! Wide dispersal, sweep pattern!"_

 _"Sir!"_

* * *

An invisible weight had been lifted from her shoulders. At first, she hadn't even known it was there. But... but she could tell, mhm! Something was different. Something had changed for the better.

She swung their arms back and forth as they followed the girl down one of the city's dimly lit streets. It was so weird! Why couldn't she stop smiling? Her life was like... like an elevator! Yup! An elevator that totally _wasn't_ in one of APE's icky plantations! She started at the veeeery bottom and then she met darling and things just started going up and up and up! And right when she thought she was at the top - surprise! There were even _more_ floors above!

...

Why was this girl staring at her, though? It was making her self-conscious. "What is it?"

The gaze shifted away.

 _Nothing._

"You've been glancing at her for a while now," darling added. "Is everything alright?"

 _Yes._

The reply - its sheer speed! - slammed into Zero Two like one of APE's bullets. The air left her lungs.

 _"Code 002? I am Code 081, your new stamen partner."_

 _"Cool."_

This girl, she was-

 _"I understand you've had bad experiences with stamen in the past. Rest assured that such things will not occur anymore. My record is impeccable. If you have any concerns, I wi-"_

 _"No. Go away."_

Darling's warm hand guided her back to the present. Words spilled from her lips faster than she could think.

"U-Um! Um, um! I just - I've b-been there before too, so... i-it's not - we all need someone to talk to!" Her throat was so _dry_. "I d-don't... know how long you've... if you ever need to let it go, I can listen!"

The girl's stiffening shoulders confirmed the words had reached, but no response was offered and the group descended into uncomfortable silence. Zero Two's heart sank. Her ocean pulled her close.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear. "These things take time. You did the right thing."

His pride flooded their connection. Spirits lifting, she nodded and watched their guide maneuver into an alley. It did take time, he was right. Not everyone had access to someone so loving, patient and understanding. Fewer still could touch minds with such a person.

She was the luckiest girl in the world, mhm.

The shortcut led them to a residential district. Tightly packed skyscrapers gave way to spacious two-floor homes or apartments, shadowed by one of the secondary spires. Its twinkling orange light bathed the road in an ethereal glow. Where APE's plantation cities had been harsh and unwelcoming, this didn't seem half bad. Living here wasn't an option - it wasn't the ocean, after all. But in another life it could've been a fun destination to visit.

The 'princess' had stopped in front of an unremarkable building, no different from its neighbors. She peered up its walls, eyeing the second story, then walked to the door and pushed it open. It was unlocked?

 _You are free to enter, but stay on the first floor._

They followed her inside. It was comfortable, modern, with much of the furniture made up of either shaped metal or a strange type of rock. A kitchen, a den. The girl disappeared up stone stairs, leaving them to explore.

"It's weird. Sorta reminds me of that place from the vision," darling observed.

She murmured her agreement. "There's no wood, though. No trees in a cave, right?"

"Yeah. Must have been tough finding the materials to build all this stuff. Wood would probably be easier to work with, too."

He wandered into the kitchen, but she found herself drawn in the opposite direction. There was little in the den. A few chairs, a stone sofa with pillows made of that same fabric found in their clothes. A bookshelf gathered dust in the corner. Next to it rested a small, circular table with a few-

Wait, pictures?

There were several of them, all focused on the girl. Was it her? No, it definitely was. She looked a bit different, though. Where were her tails and those black markings? She was dressed normally, too. Like them! And this one was... huh, a family photo? Those were her parents, maybe? They looked nice. The mother had good taste in hairstyle!

In front of the larger family photo was a smaller picture, of the girl with someone else. She was wrapped around his arm and had a giant smile on her face, with sharp teeth fully on display. Reminded her of herself, actually, especially when she was having fun with darling. The other person _definitely_ wasn't as good-looking as him, though, but...

Pink eyebrows furrowed. It was strange...

 _Don't touch it._

Her hand retreated with a jolt. Zero Two's head swiveled to the girl, who was descending the stairs, eyes downcast. Her hands held two items: some sort of metal bottle, and a small, rectangular package wrapped in her society's strange fabric.

Zero Two resisted the urge to bite on a fingernail. "This picture, um..."

 _It's an old memory. Leave it there. Come, there is much to do._

She spared a single, lingering glance at the photograph before following. Darling met them by the entrance and her eyes traced over his form. Confusion pricked at her gut.

"Zero Two? What's wrong?"

The memories flowed, calm as a river.

Bah, whatever!

She didn't have parents and neither did he. They were both grown in tubes, vats. Who knew what their stories were? Everything before she met him was a hazy blur and didn't matter. Someone long dead had given her a stupid picture book. So what? Her _real_ first memories were of seeing him as she was dragged into Garden and thinking how handsome he was. His tears, their escape, the snow beneath her feet, the warmth of his coat and body as she slept against him beneath the trees.

That was who they were. Him and her. Her darling and his Zero Two. They only needed each other. Everything else was a silly coincidence, yupyup!

He was still holding the bag of clothes, so she grabbed his free hand with both of hers and tugged him out the door.

"There were some cool pictures. I'll tell you about them later!"

That toothy grin and the sparkle in his eyes belonged to him and him alone. "Hmm? Alright."

* * *

 _News rumbled along the battlements - a panicked wave of chemical signals alight with but a single message._

 _"Breached! The southern wall is breached! They're inside the gates!"_

 _His training took hold and the chaos fell to the background. Now was not the time for turbulent thoughts._

 _"Evacuate the base! Have the soldiers fall back to the inner wall!"_

 _It was all they could do. But at the same time, if those supplies were lost, the city was as good as gone._

 _"Delphis?"_

 _Niumi's signal grabbed his attention. A slight tremor shook her normally calm hands. Frenzied blue lines spasmed across the device's surface, and her eyes shifted to his own. Cool discomfort reflected off her irises._

 _"The city is surrounded."_

* * *

What _were_ YBCs, anyway?

Mitsuru rubbed the bandage covering the needle site, grimacing. 'Yellow blood cells' didn't exist. Human blood contained red blood cells, platelets and the various immune cells that fell under the broad term of 'white blood cells'. Blood plasma by itself _was_ an off-yellow color, but it was just that - plasma. Nothing more than water and protein.

Parasites needed routine injections to maintain their YBC levels, which meant they were foreign entities. The body didn't produce them. And on top of that, Hiro's medical file showed the medical staff had _reduced_ the potency of his injections in years and months leading up to whatever operation he had undergone following his escape with Zero Two. The 5th of November was blank. From the 6th on, it was replaced by 'BTTS'.

"Mi-"

It was a strange acronym, to be sure, but the video log from the 7th had some clues. The doctor himself said Hiro received blood transfusions. If he assumed that those transfusions - in combination with whatever this serum was - were the cause of Hiro's rapid changes after he piloted with Zero Two, then...

"-ru!"

Blood transfusion... from a test subject? BTTS? It made sense. But who was the test subject in this case? Hiro was altered, and that alteration depended on connecting with Zero Two as a trigger mechanism. Zero Two was a test subject.

Hiro had received Zero Two's blood. She was the donor. That was the only logical explanation.

But why? And how did that relate to the yellow blood cells? Why did everyone else need them, but not him? He wished he could access Zero Two's file as well. If she hadn't received YBC injections either, it would support his hypothesis that the two situations were related in some way. Drat, he should've tried to access them when they were in the doctor's old office. It was probably the only way around the classification lockout. From what he understood, not even Ichigo had access those records.

"Hey, Mitsuru! Hey!"

Huh? "Kokoro?"

She leaned back to huff out a sigh of exasperation. "You're brooding again. We're free to go, everyone's done. Let's find someplace quiet!"

Blinking, Mitsuru glanced at the door. Their other squadmates loitered around the exit in uncomfortable fashion. Oh. They were waiting on him.

They followed Ichigo out the lab doors and down the hallway. An awkward silence permeated; they didn't know what would be overheard or who was listening in. Any conversations needed to be quick. Their trackers ensured they would always be found eventually, and it was best they didn't make the guards suspicious.

"Mitsuru," Ichigo whispered. "Tell us about the soldiers."

He took the question in stride, to his credit, but his thoughts raced nonetheless. What? He shot Kokoro a questioning glance.

"Red eyes," she mouthed under her breath.

This was treason. They were pushing their luck to talk about this here and now, when they were already on thin ice. He lowered his voice as much as possible.

"Military, I think. Well-equipped. Captured Zorome, Miku."

Goro slammed a hand over Futoshi's mouth, cutting off his alarmed exclamation. "Shh!" Then he turned to hiss out his own question. "Where? When?"

"City. Day they died."

Futoshi wrenched Goro's hand away with a snarl. "APE? Were they APE?"

Mitsuru released something halfway between a sigh and a huff. "No."

That answer halted the barrage of questions and let him get his bearings. It was a moment longer before Ikuno spoke up with the next interrogative.

"Are you sure?"

Those men were not APE. He knew that in his bones. "Yes."

Their squad leader chewed on her lower lip. "...Were they human?"

He stopped walking, eyes lowered, and they halted too. It was insanity. Mitsuru knew that. The world was dead. APE and the klaxosaurs stood alone - no biodiversity, no other civilizations, no remnants of whatever used to be. Just sand, snow and experiments on children.

They couldn't be human. It was impossible. But that equipment, those goggles, that posture - the figure in the security feed, the one who'd stared at the camera, was not a figment of his imagination. It was impossible, but it existed. They existed.

Zorome and Miku had seen and met them.

"Yes," he muttered at last.

Besides Kokoro, Squad 13 shared hesitant looks but took his words at face value. Futoshi shifted his weight between his feet. "But that means..."

His partner offered a nervous smile. "APE isn't alone. Something... someone else is out there."

The blizzard continued raging. He heard the wind howl its unrelenting fury, saw it slam the windows with snow and ice. It was _impossible_. Nothing could survive in that broken, desolate world. There was no food, there was no shelter. _How_? The disbelief gnawed at his soul, at all he had been taught. The truth went against biology. It went against science itself. It stared at him from the feed of a security camera.

"Humanity is alive."

* * *

 _He needed to fix this 'bad luck' thing. What were the chances? Damn it all! The base was collapsing around them!_

 _"Crusher! Crusher!"_

 _On instinct he launched himself to the right, and it saved his life. Steel and concrete and nanoplate fell around him in chunks. Walls broke and floors splintered and ceilings shattered. The saurians' roars left his ears ringing. To the inner wall! He had to get to the inner wall! Grabbing the synthetic chemicals needed for the turrets and weapons, he rolled over the wreckage and stumbled to the door-_

 _"Help! Someone help me! Please!"_

 _Shit, not now! Another soldier? No, two! Wait, that guy's leg, he was-_

 _"He's trapped!" signaled the woman. Again she tried to push the wall fragment, but her effort was futile. "It's too heavy! Please! He's my mate!"_

 _"Alright, hang on!"_

 _He braced himself besides her and on the count of three, they were able to shift the slab just enough for the man to wrench his leg free. The building began to destabilize._

 _"Genix!" The relief on her face couldn't be mistaken. "Thank you, stranger!"_

 _"I'm okay, Stavani. Thanks friend, we can introduce ourselves later. Let's go!"_

 _He nodded and slung the pack over his shoulder. Another earthquake shook the foundations. The two other soldiers made it out the door - right before it collapsed into a pile of rubble._

 _Chaos itself filled his head. His body moved on autopilot. He shoved the salvaged engineering supplies through the cracks. Pain engulfed his arms._

 _Darkness._

* * *

 _If you were unaware of your hybrid origins, what did you think you were?_

It was funny how quickly things changed. Mere months ago, the implications of such a question would've, um, given her a nervous breakdown... yeah. Now though? She could think. She wasn't an angry ball of rage and self-loathing. His presence in her mind comforted her, drowned out the panic and fear and loneliness. She could bask in the ocean as long as she needed. Things were okay, mhm!

But what _did_ she think she was? Before she found him again, before all of this... what was she? The years without him had merged together in a haze, and separating the torture into individual events proved difficult. Days ran together, battles all happened at the same time. She'd never payed attention to what anyone else said. Her obsession was too high, her search too focused.

All she remembered... was...

"I thought I was just... some freak. A monster. There was a rumor I had klaxosaur blood in me, so... part klaxosaur, I guess?"

 _Ah. Rambling about things of which they know nothing. How very human-like._

Darling cracked a smirk and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. She shoved the swirling fog of memories back in their box. Good riddance!

 _For what it's worth, that's impossible._

Huh? "What is?"

The girl glanced at her from over the shoulder.

 _Being 'part klaxosaur'. Klaxosaurs are not naturally occurring, nor are they single organisms, like you and I. You cannot be part klaxosaur, it is a physical impossibility._

Darling's face scrunched up in that super cute way she adored. He mulled over the girl's words. "Then... what are they?"

 _A bond._

Why was she being so vague all of a sudden? Before, she'd given them answers almost faster than they could ask. Ugh! Okay, okay. Think it through. A bond was a... a connection, shared by people. Right? Soooo... did she mean it became a concrete thing? But how did that even _work_? Was it like how they piloted Strelizia? But Kivala had told them Strelizia wasn't a klaxosaur!

Her shoulders slouched. "I don't understand..."

 _It would be easier to show you. Come._

She shared a curious look with darling, but he just shrugged. They followed her across the city. Zero Two wasn't used to the silence. Their guide reminded her of that Ikuno girl in a way - where she and darling liked to talk about anything and everything, her counterpart only 'spoke' when needed. Information only. No small talk.

It was so laaaaaaaame.

At least the walking was good exercise. The city was far bigger than it first appeared. So many buildings, it was like a maze! How long had it taken them to build all this stuff? Years? Decades? Her eyes traced the cavern's ceiling, far above. This place couldn't be natural. It was too... _big_. Huuuuge! Wide and tall! They must've carved this out themselves. But why not build on the surface? Had they always lived underground? How far down were they, anyway? The doctor had made them read all about the old world when they were growing up. She'd seen it in darling's memories - he read the same books she had. They'd been given the same education, just in separate locations. Those books never mentioned anything about ancient underground civilizations... at least, not human ones.

Err. _Human_ human ones. Yeah!

Ancient sister species were mentioned in passing, in the biology books. There were no references to 'homo klaxo', just neander-whatevers and other hard to pronounce names. And none of them were still alive. Humans, homo sapiens, were the last. They were alone.

Zero Two huffed and chewed on her lip in thought. So... put aaaaall that together... and... it meant humans never discovered any of this. Wherever they were, it had to be far enough underground for this huge city to completely avoid detection. But why so deep? And how had they even gotten here? Klax were still humans, right? That meant they'd evolved _above_ ground, same as all the others!

What the heck was going on? She had so many questions! "How did you guys build all of this?"

The girl arched a cool eyebrow and gestured to the tendrils on her backside.

 _With tools._

...Tools? Wait... those weren't...

"I thought those were tails!" darling blurted.

Their guide's face screwed together in a quite familiar way.

 _You thought these were... what?_

"T-Tails!" She was making darling blush! "You... you know, like... from an animal or... or something..."

A blue forehead impacted the held bottle. Wow. That sigh was... long. She didn't deign to respond; instead, the 'princess' tapped her index finger across her wrist. A whirl, a click, then the tendrils dropped to the street with a lifeless thud. The base separated from the black of her lower back and she took a step forward. The girl performed an exasperated twirl.

 _Klax don't have tails. We used the equipment for everything: scaling walls, crushing rock, lifting objects, enhanced maneuverability._

Her petite hand - and the rectangular package it held - waved through the air, as if to convey that the list could go on for a while.

 _They were quite common. My parents and... friends... helped me build my own. It was a birthday present._

"Then... your skin?" she found herself wondering. "Is that..."

Was she... _blushing_?

 _It's - it's a necessity, okay?! It's a suit! The klaxosaurs organize through me because of... because I'm a good communicator. It's a special type of amplifier. Normally you'd wear something over it, but with such long distances you need to minimize the impedance as much as possible._

The girl put the bottle on the ground, then pulled the black device off her horns and held it up for them to look over. It reminded her of the...

 _The suit boosts my outgoing signals, and this detects incoming ones. It's the opposite of your old limiter._

Wha-! "You - you know about the headband?!"

 _Of course. I told the idiot how to build it._

WHAAAAAT?! She tugged at her bangs. "Th-That thing gave me a lot of grief, you know! It kept me from sensing out darling for _years_!"

Why was she rolling her eyes?! The truth, it was the truth! That entire situation was the textbook definition of _ickygross_!

 _That was the point, little one. Klax children never left home without limiters. I had one, my friends had one. They aided in our development and helped us deal with the information overload until our senses were better developed. You can't bond while the limiter is in place, as it blocks off and diverts the incoming chemicals from the sensory glands. Children's emotions are potent things, and we all knew about the bond growing up. That little device prevented us from making poor life choices._

Zero Two moaned. The stupid demon fixed the black crown to her horns and backed against her robo-tails.

 _I've watched you for quite a while now. Trying to escape before you were ready would indeed qualify as one such 'poor life choice'. Do you disagree?_

Hnnnnnn! "Darliii-"

"That's a pile of crap."

...Huh?

He took a step forward, eyes sharp. "I won't claim to know anything about you, but if you were _really_ watching her, you'd know that _thing_ was attached to her against her will. I don't care if it was necessary. It wasn't just a limiter, it was a tracker. They watched her and kept her in chains! They treated her like an animal!" Canines flashed from between his lips. What was he... "And we made our 'life choice' years before that. We promised to marry each other long before they forced that headband on her! It doesn't even apply! And don't treat her like an idiot! The doctor kept us separated for goddamn ages because he thought the same thing! We're not stupid, damn it! All he had to do was sit us down andmmph-!"

Hands cupping his cheeks, she turned him away mid-kiss. This stupid, perfect, amazing... couldn't they just get married already? Ugh!

"Shh..." Zero Two breathed into his lips. "I'm here. It's gone. We're okay."

The tension released from his shoulders. "I love you."

"Love you."

From her periphery, she watched the girl turn away from the display with an almost paranoid urgency. It piqued her curiosity but she shoved it aside. He was more important.

Darling turned to their guide's back, wincing in embarrassment. "Ah... s-sorry. Sometimes I just get a... little..."

 _Overprotective. Angry and overprotective._

She 'spoke' the words as a statement of fact, not a question. He blinked in confusion. "Yeah. How'd you-"

 _It's nothing._

Conversation dropped, the princess walked down the street through the inner gate. They had to jog to catch up. Well that reaction was a bit, um, confusing. She really wanted answers, but no way would she get them now. Sighing, Zero Two stored away the question for later and instead focused on their surroundings.

Were they on the opposite side of the city? She couldn't tell... it all looked the same and blended together. This section of the military base was undamaged, mhm. The dichotomy was a little off-putting. Why would their point of entrance be ruined, but this side remain perfectly fine? If her hunch was correct, the military base surrounded the actual city like a ring, separated by an inner layer of walls. It was all interconnected. They'd spied some bridge-like wall pieces earlier that probably linked the two walls together. Maybe for efficiency reasons? The design itself was kinda cool... reminded her of those old castles she'd read about way back when. But... if something had broken through the outer wall, they'd have access to the entire base. So what had prevented the enemy from rampaging everywhere and securing the base and battlements? It didn't make sense. What had happened?

 _Come. This way._

Their guide's 'voice' broke her from her thoughts. Zero Two lifted her eyes to find the other girl entering the outer wall. It had seen better days, to be sure, but at least this portion was still intact.

Those cracks scared her, though.

Her footsteps echoed off the tight walls and cramped staircase. Wait, these steps - made of that same, strange metal used in the rods for the fish from yesterday! So they _did_ have it here! The klax must have saved it for military stuff. That made sense, it seemed pretty sturdy. Holy crap, though, there were a looooot of stairs...

The girl was waiting for them at the top, looking out over-

...

Darling's... darling's hand! Where was - she needed...!

The warmth found her before the thought could finish. Zero Two released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"What the hell?" she heard him mutter. Her thoughts mirrored the disbelief in his voice.

Bodies across the cavern floor, as far as the eye could see - toppled over and frozen in time. Strange plant life crawled and twisted across the carcasses. The light from the spires illuminated the barren field in an eery glow. She couldn't call it beautiful. It was... weird. They hadn't seen any foliage in their journey so far, so why here?

She had seen many battlefields and experienced so much death over her short career. One of her more common nightmares, back then, had been finding her darling among the ruined Franxx. Those nights were sleepless. But this graveyard topped them all. The corpses were piled high, thrown about, torn limb from limb. What had done this? What unimaginable force caused such destruction?

"They're... klaxosaurs?"

 _No, they are not._

The girl stared out at the field of death, a strange expression twisting her features.

"But they look just like them," she countered. "Same size, shape, everything."

 _You are right. But they are not klaxosaurs. These were once the beasts._

Beasts? What did that mean?

Darling shook his head, lost. "I don't understand. What happened here? What did this?"

His words must have triggered something, because their poor guide braced herself against the barrier for support. Her gaze lowered to a battered section of the wall, cracked and fractured and dented. It had held for all this time, for all these years.

Wait.

Were those things... what had caused...

 _They were called Strelizia._

Her fingers clenched around his own and her back stiffened in reaction.

 _"Strelizia, is it... is it a klaxosaur?"_

 _'They were. It was.'_

The girl took a moment, then looked back out at the carnage - at the remnants of a siege.

 _And in defense of their people, they made a choice._

* * *

 _A harrowing snarl echoed from up above. Hardened eyes shifted, surveyed the ceiling._

 _"That came from below the sensor screen! Someone report!"_

 _"Delphis!"_

 _He turned to the signal's origin point. Argen was hunched over, winded. Teana came up the stairs next, gasping for breath. Had they run all the way here?_

 _"Guys, what happened? Is the captured unit secure? Talk to me!"_

 _The woman shook her head, messy ponytail twisting with the movement. "No! Those stupid, impulsive idiots! They tried to-"_

 _A massive crash nearly knocked them off their feet. Something had dropped down from the cavern ceiling, onto the crushers slamming against the wall._

 _The beast sniffed the bleeding, broken carcasses. Typical. The strong cannibalized the weak, given the chance. They operated on the concept of survival of the fittest. It would grow more powerful from consuming the-_

 _It looked up, prowled forward. The saurians paused and assessed it, wary. The dead machines were untouched. Not a single bite._

 _Then it roared._

* * *

"Are you okay? Miku? Want to rest for a moment?"

"I'm fine. Let's keep going."

She appreciated Higosa, truly she did, but that was the fifth time she'd asked since they left the city walls. She needed this. She was being useful! Someone wanted her help! So it didn't matter if she was a little tired, or if her arm stung every time she stepped over a rock or branch in the way. Things like rest could wait until after they recovered the books.

A forest existed in Mistleteinn, but it was nothing like this. It was stale and lonely. Artificial. Miku found this one lacking as well, but for different reasons. The woods in the mountains outside Asphodel weren't fake, not by any stretch of the imagination, but they were lonely.

Empty.

The breeze whisked through the trees like hushed whispers. Kyuma watched the leaves rustle annd shift. "It's quiet."

Before they left, she'd expressed concern about her wounds. She needed the crutch. Her arm was in a sling. Wouldn't the guards forbid her from leaving? The woods were dangerous, even with Kyuma and Higosa as her companions. Surely there were creatures that would sense her weakness, right?

In reply, the men at the eastern gate had shaken their heads. Their saddened expressions haunted her.

Anything that had once posed a threat to an injured human was long since dead. Wolves, bears, mountain lions - gone. Humans barely managed to save their best friend, the dog, now critically endangered. The common house cat could be considered an apex predator. Most of its prey, such as birds and rodents, survived. Those animals were small and capable of surviving in the destroyed world, but anything larger just... didn't exist anymore. Out of sheer necessity, the people of Asphodel had rescued various livestock animals from extinction, but their diets still consisted mostly of vegetables, fruits and fish. Things such as beef and pork were rare. City law considered it a crime to slaughter a cow, pig or chicken before it mated and continued its lineage.

But all the same, they allowed her to leave Asphodel. No dangers lurked these forests.

Miku hated it. It felt wrong.

Her two companions ahead of her adjusted their backpacks. The winter breeze sent shivers through her spine, and she clutched the wool coat closer to her body.

"Hey, um... do you want me to carry the packs for a bit?"

"No," they replied in unison. She huffed. It was worth a shot, right?

The dirt path thinned out. This section had been abandoned, judging from the leaves and grass obscuring their way forward. Dead moss edged in from where forest met the trail. How long had it been since anyone walked this way? And it was so steep...

Wait, that boulder! "Guys, look!"

Kyuma nodded. "I think that's it." He walked a bit to the right and pushed away the dead leaves with his foot. Another path revealed itself, though 'path' may have been the wrong descriptor. Browned grass and specks of dirt weaved through the trees. No one had journeyed past this point in years.

"'Follow the overgrown road past the boulder'," Higosa quoted from the parchment. "'In the clearing you will find the meadows of Asphodel'."

She rolled her eyes. "There are plenty of meadows right outside the city! What makes this place so special?"

The other girl shrugged and shoved the paper into one of her pant pockets. "I suppose we're going to find out."

Miku didn't know how long they followed the winding trail. It seemed like hours. Up one hill, down another, around dozens upon dozens of hibernating trees. At first the wind was brutal and frigid, but to her relief it died down when the trees started thinning. Her arm tingled in a painful manner. Who would live all the way out here? Seriously! This was stupid! She hoped the lady returned the books without incident; a warm drink sounded really nice right about now.

Eery silence greeted them as they entered the clearing. The path disappeared into stalk-like grass the height of her thigh, swaying too and fro in the invisible breeze. She got the feeling it was once maintained; the responsible party must've abandoned this place ages ago. On the far side of the clearing stood some sort of trapezoid-shaped bunker. Vines crawled up its foundation. Moss blotted the walls. It reminded her of that acne she had when she was fourteen and still in Garden. Gross!

Even creepier, the... door was open.

"I don't liiiike this," she whisper-shouted. Higosa blanched.

Kyuma was all business. "I get it now."

Confusion and hesitation pricked at her gut. "Huh?"

"Why he sent us in particular, why the villagers refused to come here..." A sharp scowl wrinkled his cheeks and forehead. "That is an APE bunker."

But... the old man had loaned books to... to APE?! "I don't... why would APE have a building outside of Asphodel? They want nothing to do with each other, right?"

Higosa shifted her backpack again, then took a step forward. "We can figure it out later. Right now we should find those books and then get out of here."

The grass made it hard to walk with the crutch, but somehow she managed. Kyuma took point and Higosa watched their backs. As they got closer, she could make out white words against the slate gray of the building. Dead vines obscured the message - only the APE logo remained visible. Higosa reached up and yanked them away.

BUILDING AM-01

She shared confused looks with her companions. None of them knew the meaning behind the label. Sighing, their squad leader poked his head into the building.

"...Hello? We were sent by the librarian!"

A gust of wind caught the door and slammed it into the wall. Miku almost had a panic attack.

Nobody home. Abandoned. Kyuma shook his head and beckoned them inside.

The walls were claustrophobic, the corridors narrow. Ceiling lights flickered. Whoever lived here forgot to turn them off when they left for the last time. Had they been in a hurry?

In the dim light she spied a four-way intersection. The writing on the wall's corner was faded and scratched, but legible.

HOLDING CELLS

TESTING

LABS

APE AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY

IDENTIFICATION VISIBLE AT ALL TIMES - COMPLIANCE MANDATORY

TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT

The question rasped from her lips. "A-Are we _sure_ we're in the right place?"

Higosa pointed down the hall, straight ahead. "Let's check the labs? Maybe there's someone there."

Was she being ignored?! "If someone's here, it means they'll _shoot_ us!"

"No. Think about it," Kyuma replied. "I don't think _those_ people are still here. Remember what the old man said? The woman had horns."

Geez, what had they gotten themselves into? "I think it has to do with Zero Two, too, but shouldn't we try to stay alive so we can tell her?"

"Even if this isn't about Code..." He took a moment and shifted his weight, frowning. "... _Zero Two_ specifically, it's bound to be related. He implied he met her outside, in the forest itself. If that's true, it means the woman wasn't locked up in here."

Oh... oh! "You think there weren't any guards here to begin with?"

He nodded. "Something isn't right. Now's our best bet to learn what we can."

Swallowing her nerves, she followed them down the hall to the next door. Why did her footsteps have to echo so loudly? This place was too creepy! There weren't even any windows! It was so _cold_! She wanted Zorome!

Kyuma tested the door, but it didn't budge. "Locked."

Higosa scratched her cheek. "Should we try testing or the holding cells?"

He shook his head and raised his foot. Wait, was he seriously going to-

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Well... if they weren't ex-parasites before, they were now.

The door gave way with another solid kick. Stark white siding greeted them; the lights struggled to obey the commands of the motion sensors. Flickering photons illuminated the deactivated row of computers along the left side, the Asphodel library's dusty books tossed haphazardly across the floor, and the message painted blue on the back wall.

Miku felt clammy. She felt disturbed. The illumination failed, then restarted itself yet again.

Higosa licked her lips. Her voice shook. "That's a DNA helix."

Their eyes beheld a large stylized X, interconnected via several perpendicular lines. Multiple blue arrows drew attention to a circled segment of the helix. Beneath the drawing were two simple words, in all capital letters:

SAVE HER

Underneath the phrase, another arrow descended towards a metal table pushed against the wall. What it pointed at, they didn't know.

There was nothing on the table.

"Grab the books now," Kyuma muttered. "We're getting out of here."

Miku kept her eyes on the hallway while her companions worked. She told herself she was keeping watch, but deep down she just didn't want to look in that room. It creeped her out. Uncomfortable questions filled her mind; she wasn't sure she wanted answers. Only a few minutes passed before the group was speed walking back down the corridor. Her eyes glanced down the other two halls out of paranoia more than anything else. Kyuma and Higosa passed her.

She froze upon seeing something at the end of the holding cell hallway. "G-Guys?"

They turned to her in askance, but she didn't dare look away. "Was that door... a-always open?"

Higosa followed her gaze. The door to one of the cells was ajar. "We shouldn't. I have a bad feeling, Miku."

Miku swallowed her fear and pushed forward. The two 26ers shared nervous looks before following. With her good hand and a bit of struggle, Argentea's pistil pushed open the old sliding door.

Torn wallpaper, of navy skies and dark clouds.

A hanging mobile, of twinkling stars and white birds.

Ruined stuffed animals.

Broken toys.

A crib.

A rusted chain, embedded in the wall.

* * *

 _We... we can't help you like this..._

 _This form is... too foreign to us..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _tHeN wE sHaLL bECoMe SoMeTHiNg_ _ **MORE**_

* * *

"So what _are_ they?" darling asked. "Them, those things. The beasts."

She turned and looked them over.

 _Rogue biomachines._

The air left her lungs. "The doctor, he..."

 _He's known, yes._

Darling stared at the bodies. "What happened?"

The girl gestured to their surroundings.

 _As if it wasn't obvious enough already, we were a society of miners. Our bodies were stronger than the other humans, and our chemical senses let us keep our bearings and communicate in the dark. We specialized in exploring the depths of this planet. We dug through its surface, searched for treasure and wealth. We developed tools to aid us and machines to assist our building and excavating._

It all made sense. The way the klaxosaurs emerged from the sand, the way they fought...! "They're repurposed excavators!"

Her counterpart flashed a hollow, wounded grin.

 _The deeper we went, the more we relied on the chemicals. Our technology advanced, even as our society grew more fragmented and separated. Using our vast resources and our knowledge of our bodily processes, the klax created facsimiles we could control: nanomachines, interconnected by synthesized chemicals, able to process and harvest the ores we needed to continue our unquenchable industries. We formed them into shapes, willed them into drills, plasma cutters and the vehicles that would equip such devices._

She and darling glanced at each other. He frowned. "So what caused everything to..."

 _Collapse?_

Zero Two didn't like that word.

"Y-Yeah."

 _Simple. We dug too deep._

...Wait. "You mean... you..."

An exhausted sigh shuddered from the girl's body.

 _Yes. We found the magma energy._

"We don't know much about it," darling clarified. "All we know is that it can make people immortal. When we were growing up, the doctor us it was the magma energy extraction that had ruined the planet."

 _He told you the truth._

They both exhaled in relief. Wow, what a concept!

 _But it's also more complicated than that._

Hnnnnnnn!

 _Magma energy, according to all our scientific principles, should not exist. It does not obey the laws of physics. It does not make sense. We don't know what it's made of, or if it exists on some sort of higher dimensional plane. All our research was inconclusive, and our society collapsed before we could get any real answers._

Aaaand now she was confused again. "Why shouldn't it exist? Isn't it just... like... an advanced energy source or something?"

 _That's one way of putting it. Magma energy is life itself._

...

What?

She looked at darling. Darling looked at her.

Okay. Ooookay. Process. Process! Zero Two blinked once, twice.

She couldn't process.

What?

"That... doesn't make any sense whatsoever," darling grouched. "Life isn't quantifiable. You can't measure it."

 _So we thought. The city's scientists tried to learn what they could. At the time of the siege, one of the more common theories speculated that everything on earth has trace amounts of magma energy already, that it's so efficiently imbued it's undetectable. Our species fell before we could find the truth, but we were able to learn... certain things._

She tried to wrap her head around all of this. This was... a lot stranger than anything she'd imagined. "Like?"

 _It follows three rules, and three rules only: when dead beings absorb magma, they come alive; when taken from living things, they die; when living things 'overdose', they gain immortality._

Oh.

Oh no.

"Then..." darling stammered. "If... the mining machines absorbed the magma..."

 _We were not a warlike people. Communication came natural to us, thanks to the chemicals. Because misunderstanding another klax was impossible, we found it easy to resolve any conflicts without resorting to violence. We did not see the need to create weapons, or formulate tactics, or establish efficient chains of command. We knew not how to defend ourselves. Our city lost contact with the other clans long before the machines went rogue. And by the time we realized something had happened..._

"...The klax were gone," she finished, horrified.

Their guide nodded.

 _Our city was all that remained. There were no others and the world died around us. My ancestors rushed to find the cause, to see how we could stop the madness, but when our scouts found the roaming beasts, we were at a loss. How could we disable them when they no longer obeyed our commands? How could we stop them when they searched out and attacked other machines, infecting them in the process? Their hunger was insatiable. They searched for more magma to fuel their systems, to grow stronger. The corruption evolved them, turned them into disgusting perversions of the vanishing natural world. The more energy they absorbed, the more powerful they became. Packs formed. We watched them kill each other._

Darling could only shake his head. "Then they came for you."

 _We posed a threat. Our scientists developed weapons to confuse and harm them, to purge the magma from their systems and render them inert. Our society changed. We fought a war. We tried to return the magma to the ground and revive our dying world. But right when we thought things were going to get better, they came to us._

They knew what happened next. "How did Strelizia save you? What did they do?"

 _The people who became Strelizia believed they could link themselves to the machines by drinking the magma energy fueling the corruption. They thought they could become the corruption itself. They thought they could stop the madness._

...

This was... so...

 _They were right._

She leaned against him for stability. Her gut clenched, her head felt light. She was going to throw up.

"You... your people, they..."

 _It had to be us. We started it with our lust and we ended it with our sacrifice. To save our planet and end their hunger, we became their immortal fuel source. Our bodies became their batteries and our minds became both their jailers and prisoners. The journey was too terrifying to make alone, so we went in pairs._

"And the cores..."

 _Are the klax._

* * *

 _"That... looks like..."_

 _"...Elizia?"_

* * *

"You... found the books..."

The poor old man took a moment to process that simple fact. Miku groaned and slumped into the chair. She was so tired!

"They're all accounted for, I believe," Kyuma informed. He and Higosa placed the loaned backpacks on the counter, then returned to their chairs.

"Was she - was she there?"

"We did not see any woman. The facility was abandoned. I'm sorry."

He slouched against the counter, weary and tired. "Thank you for looking."

They descended into silence, but one question wouldn't leave her mind. "Um... when we were there, we... we saw a room with a lot of toys. Do you..."

The elder swallowed once, twice, before nodding. "I had a granddaughter. My daughter married an ex-Child. We... she didn't..."

He wiped underneath his glasses, at his eyes. It took him a moment to work up the will to speak again. Miku wanted to curl up in a ball and wither away.

"She had cancer. She was only nine. Some years later, the woman told me she was trying to raise a child. We decided to... to donate the toys."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Higosa whispered. Kyuma bowed his head.

A moment later, the door burst open. That was... another member of Squad 26? He was doubled over and gasping for breath.

"Finally...! We've been... looking all over for you..."

Kyuma was all business. "What is it? What happened?"

When the boy looked up, his eyes went to her. "He's... awake!"

...

Her heart stopped.

"Zorome is awake!"

* * *

" _We're going to need to evacuate the city, Delphis. The southern wall took a big hit and we're still sorting through the rubble. Reports will be made soon. But if they come back..."_

 _This was a nightmare. "We have to figure something out."_

 _Another soldier rushed to his side. "Sir! The alpha is still alive. We managed to restrain it. We'll begin the purging sequence at your order."_

 _He followed the man through the gates. A sizable group of soldiers had gathered around the wounded saurian. They'd managed to shuffle its internal sequences long enough to get it chained down and disabled. He pushed his way through the crowd to get a good look at the thing._

 _The twin-tailed wolf stared at him and him alone. The others fell silent and waited for his command._

" _...No," he decided at last._

" _Keep this one alive."_


	17. Episode 17: NEPHILIM

Happy New Year's, everyone. See you in 2019.

* * *

 **Mastermind in the FranXX**

 _Episode 17_

 _NEPHILIM_

* * *

"So... what's in the bottle?"

Darling asked the question for her, and she sighed in relief. Her counterpart's responding signals tended to contain less bite and sarcasm when he put forth the inquiries. Strange, yeah, but they were used to the arrangement by this point. She didn't mind; they'd done the same thing when they were still a part of Squad 13. Speaking to non-darlings exhausted her and understanding them always proved challenging. Ichigo was an exception, though! Ichigo was nice.

The girl didn't immediately reply. Instead, she turned to the immense, worm-like klaxosaur looming over them.

 _Thank you for your help, Kavala._

 _It was our honor, Princess. We shall inform you if we detect any anomalies in this area._

 _Of course._

Tremors beneath their feet signaled the klaxosaur's retreat into the depths. They'd been gone for a... day, maybe? Roughly? And it was still so _cold_! Ugh! She needed her warm darling!

Mmmm, yes! Much better! She burrowed her head into his collar. Darling rubbed her back while they waited for a response. The 'princess' surveyed their surroundings before turning to them.

 _It is nothing you need concern yourselves with. Part of the deal I have with the idiot, that's all._

They shared a frown. Again with that stupid deal thing! Darling scratched his cheek. "We're just pawns, then?"

 _To him? Perhaps. I won't claim to know what thoughts run through that crazed mind of his. To me? To the klaxosaurs? No. You are something more valuable. The klaxosaurs would... give their lives to defend you._

Something in the girl's 'words' rubbed Zero Two the wrong way. Memories flashed in her eyes. This fallen race, they seemed almost...

"Why?"

The chuckle contained no mirth.

 _Isn't it obvious? You represent hope._

The answer disturbed her more than she cared to admit. But an invisible blast of wind nearly sent them tumbling, and her thoughts were lost to the howls. Darling took that moment to shout over the turbulence.

"Is the magma energy responsible for the weather, too?"

The girl winced, bracing against the gusts and powder.

 _Yes, as strange as it may seem. Though we never learned how or why, one of the first discoveries we made was the linking of the ground and climate. Removing the magma from a certain area also destabilizes the local weather patterns. It's unnatural and goes against science, but there is no other explanation. There could be blizzards here, searing deserts to our north and mild weather to our south, for example._

What the heck? Why was this planet so damn screwy?! And the snow was flying _horizontally_!

Pfffffthh!

Hnnnnnnn!

 _The storm is getting worse. We should leave. Go back to Strelizia then follow us, we'll lead you to our next destination._

A sound decision, mhm! Time to get out of here! But where was... "Heeeeeey! Streli-"

The ground shook. From within the white-out came a massive figure, almost invisible against the storm. It lowered itself and used its snow-covered arms to shield them from the furious winds.

Wait.

It was covered in snow! Had it been waiting for them all night?!

Strelizia shook its head to uncover its faceplate. Powder went _everywhere_.

...

Pfffffffthhhhh! _Pfffffttthhh_! "Darliiiiiiiing!"

He brushed the snow from her hair and shoulders. A gurgle of laughter died in his throat. It wasn't funny!

"C-C'mon," he stammered, biting his lip. "Let's get inside."

The two of them grabbed onto the waiting cables. As they were lifted out of the storm, Zero Two looked back down at the girl, whose form was shrouded by the blizzard. She moved away from them, probably to another waiting klaxosaur or something. Maybe one of those snakes they had seen yesterday?

 _We'll guide you out of the storm. Stay close!_

The warm cabin greeted them, already prepared for their arrival. She slouched and stretched once the faceplate sealed itself, and her melodramatic exhale echoed off the walls.

"Finally, some privacy! That girl is so _weird_!"

 _I heard that._

Wha-! But... gah! "How?!"

 _We're still in range, little one. You should try whispering._

Again with that jab! Aaaargh! She clenched her teeth and fists and stared at nothing in particular.

"I'm bigger than you, damn it!"

 _Uh huh._

Darling braced against the wall, gasping for breath. He couldn't stop laughing.

She gave him the fiercest pout possible. "Darling! C'mon! Don't tell me you're taking her side!"

"I'm - I'm not! It's just funny! You two are like bickering s-sisters!"

Bickering s-sis-si-sissss-

"We are-"

 _-not sisters!_

"Stop eavesdropping!"

 _It isn't eavesdropping if you're shouting._

"I'm not shouting!"

 _Are too._

"Am not!"

 _Are too._

"Am _not_!"

 _You definitely are, silly girl. Every klaxosaur around can probably sense your annoying chemicals. Oh, look. Here come some signals now. 'Tell her to be quiet,' and 'We're trying to concentrate,' and 'Wow, she's loud!'._

How could she get her to _shut up_ \- wait. A smug, sly grin spread her lips from ear to ear. That stupid girl hated it when...

Okay. Get it right! It would be good practice for the future, mhm! Now let's see, he liked it when she was a little assertive, so maybe... if she...

Zero Two slapped her cheeks to get in the zone. Take a breath, focus! Trying her best, she swung her hips a bit and slid up to darling, then threw her arms over his shoulders. "Oh daaaaaaaarling!"

"H-Huh?" He broke from his laughter-induced stupor quick enough to flash her a startled look. She licked her lips.

"Help me try on my new clothes?"

Then she tilted her head and waited.

...

No response!

"Yes!" she whisper-shouted.

To his credit, darling caught on to her plan just as quickly as she'd expected. He grinned. "You're such a troublemaker."

They had their privacy back! Her hands ran down to his chest and she pushed him up against the cockpit wall. "Nuh-uh! I'm _your_ troublemaker!"

He opened his mouth to respond; she capitalized on the opportunity. They both sighed into the kiss, even as she held him in place.

"What did I do to deserve such a reward?"

Hmm? "Do you really want an answer? We'll be here for a while."

He barked out a laugh. Another opening!

...

Mmmm.

"But if you-" Mmm! "- _must_ know, it's been hours since I last kissed you, and my quota needs to be filled!"

"But what about the..."

"Silly darling! That one doesn't count! It was a peck!"

That teasing look on his face told her all she needed to know. "So demanding."

Yes, yes she was! A girl had needs! And their bodies still weren't close enough for her liking. It would be rude to make a mess while inside Strelizia, so what other...

Aha!

Zero Two jumped on him - legs around his waist, arms around his neck. "Hold me! I'm cold!"

Darling's hands looped around her rear. Their new position gave him ample access to her throat and a shiver jolted down her spine. Yesss! Time for cuddles and kisses!

Her ocean twirled her around in some sort of makeshift dance. Where was he... ohhhh, to the stamen chair! That made sense, it wouldn't be as cold as the floor. Darling sandwiched her between his body and the seat's back. Electric heat pulsed across her torso, flowed to her fingers and toes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're perfect?"

He already knew the answer to that question! "Just you. Only you. Reason number eight for why I love you, silly!"

His horns nudged hers. They weren't supposed to do that; neither of them cared. His scent... was that what that 'heaven' place smelled like?

"Then I'll say it again: you're perfect."

Like every time prior, Zero Two's heart somersaulted. The things he did to her! It never got old! With each passing day her love and adoration grew. With every second, minute and hour her addiction deepened. She knew she was blushing, but she couldn't help it!

She rested her forearms on his shoulders. There wasn't any need to support or stabilize herself - darling would never let her fall. Mint orbs traced his features. Every aspect of his face and body had long ago been memorized, but she still enjoyed looking. His horns, his eyes, his jawline.

His soul.

"You're perfect too."

A toothy grin, then the distance closed. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Mmmm.

* * *

If tendrils could show emotion, Strelizia's would be 'exasperation'. They withdrew into the pistil terminal with silent grace... and then the machine shut off the internal cameras.

The probability of this situation occurring upon successful retrieval had been calculated at ninety-eight-point-six-two percent.

Stupid Cores.

* * *

"How are you two feeling?"

Beta elbowed Gamma in the gut.

"I have no depth perception, idiot!" Delta snarled. "There's a huge blindspot in place of my right eye! How do you _think_ I'm feeling?"

Alpha simmered. Their leader had been like this since they got back. "Eyes take longer to heal than arms."

None of them wanted to hear that. The words remained unspoken, but echoed through their minds all the same:

Unless you're Iota.

Theta winced at the soreness of both body and soul. The clone couldn't understand their older sister, their original. How could one fodder's influence run so deep, be so absolute? Was she brainwashed? Had that parasite done something to her? Drugged her? No, that wasn't it. Iota's behavior always conflicted with the group dynamics, even before that person got involved. She'd been hostile when they met, cold while they fought the monstrosities, a ghost in social interactions. Never ate with them. Never slept with them. Always went to that pointless tree when they returned to Garden for maintenance.

They tried to protect her, to coax her into playing by the rules at least somewhat, so they could all survive. They were family and family looked out for each other.

Iota didn't care. She was perfect and they were not. To her, they were worthless. Their eldest sister, the one they all looked up to, attacked and maimed Delta - all because the Nines wanted to bring him into the fold, deal with their troublemaking tendencies and start from scratch. Theta knew what Alpha's plan was. Things hadn't worked out like they'd hoped, and now they were stuck.

It was a mess. And everything was so _sore_. The shoulders were stiff, the chest pinched and hurt, the uniform suffocated and strangled. Was more maintenance required? The clone didn't know. Theta's legs were going to fall off any minute now, and it was annoying.

Beta pushed some food around on the plate. "So what's our next move, Alpha?"

"We can't resume the search until the M9s are repaired," their leader groused. "Damned vermin."

Epsilon stared at the table. "We should've been there."

Alpha waved the clone off. "They caught us off guard. We simply need to devise new tactics and identify possible weak points. We know they can be injured. If they can be injured, they can die."

Raising the fingers hurt, but Theta needed to contribute here. 'One we fought died, I think. Stopped moving.'

The blonde nodded. "I think so too, but we can't say for certain. There was no way to confirm."

A tap on the shoulder. Eta? 'You look terrible, Theta,' the clone signed underneath the table.

Theta _felt_ terrible. 'Tired and sore.'

Zeta leaned over from the other side. 'Ask doctor?'

Funny joke. 'Doesn't care.'

Beeping from a communicator interrupted their conversation. Alpha spent a moment to read over the message. "Nines, it is time for the second part of maintenance." The clone met Theta's eyes. "Theta, you're dismissed. Return to the room and rest, I will reschedule your appointment for later."

But...

"Alpha's right," Gamma agreed. "You look like shit."

'Need help?' Eta asked.

The triplet stood with a shake of the head. Assistance was not required. Not for walking.

...

Or so Theta thought, but the clone found herself stumbling against a wall not five minutes after leaving the small cafeteria. She raced into a conveniently-located bathroom, tore the mask from her face and ejected the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Wait, what?

Theta's body was on fire. A hot flash? Shaking hands felt around for the medical inhaler. Bleary eyes stared at the mute green text scrolling across a small, pager-like panel on the inside of the mask. The doctor had told them it would change, but only if...

GENETIC REPAIR: COMPLETE

RESULT: SUCCESS

She probed at her body and recoiled from the throbbing ache. Her heart pounded faster than she could breathe. Her head swung from the dizziness. A tongue licked at her lips. A voice? It was too hoarse, too loud. The world was too loud.

"Aaaahhh... ooowww..."

The cold sweat on her forehead triggered the gooseflesh. Garden's snow, down her spine. Her stomach twirled and leaped and flipped. It cartwheeled against her spine, invaded the ribcage and suffocated her lungs and _oh Papa_.

Theta tried to practice breathing.

It proved difficult.

On hands and knees she crawled to the sinks, gasping and shivering. Would the sink break from the pressure of her body weight? Hopefully not. A concussion wouldn't help the horrid headache pounding against her skull. Papa, Theta looked awful. Those bloodshot eyes, that ragged appearance, those... normal teeth? Her tongue ran over chapped lips.

"Aaaiiii..."

Ow. Ow. Ow.

"...aaaaaymmmm..."

She could feel her unused vocal cords stretching in her throat. No, no, keep it down this time, keep it down-

"Theeeeeyyy...taaaa..."

Eyes lowered from the mirror to the body. Her body.

Her legs shook and they couldn't stop.

Her.

She.

* * *

"...nd out fo...ha...ur..."

Hit...

"...he...pain?"

...byyyy...

"...ey...him sta...phine...gonna be out o...so...sure he doesn't...ckless."

...friggiiiiiin'...

"...nks a bu...nyo. I'll be careful."

...klaxoMiku?

His hand was warm. Miku's face... on a klaxosaur body?

Hehehehehe... klaxoMiku...

"Zorome... hey, Zoromeeeee..."

Why was everything... so damn briiiight?

"Uuuuuugh..."

He... died, right? Yeah he was totally super-duper dead. Like dead-dead. One level lower than "another snarky comment about Zero Two's body"-dead. _So_ dead.

"Come on, you idiot. You can do it."

Wait _holy shit_ hold on a minute if he was dead that meant _Miku_ was dead because that was _Miku's voice_ and _oh fuck oh shit_ that wasn't okay he'd failed oh traitor-Papa-

"Nnnnnooooo!"

"It sucks, I get it. But we're alive you know."

But he was dead! A dead rock! A... tired... dead rock. His eyelids were so... damn... heaaaaaavy...

So... uuuuuughhhh...

Miku's bleary, unfocused head came into view. He blinked away the sleep and sore stiffness. Why was her arm in a... sling? They... inside? Throat... sore... where...

"...are... we..."

"Asphodel."

Aspho-huh? Zorome tried to voice his question, but all he managed was a weak groan.

Miku slouched in her seat next to his bed, exhausted. "A human city. _The_ human city. We were rescued."

Huuuuuuuh? His drugged mind couldn't absorb the information. Shifting his body, he tried to lean up but-

Wait what.

Why couldn't - where - what was -

Beeping in the background fused itself to the panic searing every cell of his body. Miku was over him in an instant, squeezing his hand and trying to grab his attention. It didn't work.

"Zoro - h-hey, Zorome! Zorome, you're okay! Look at me! It's _okay_ , it's-"

The emptiness clawed up his thighs, latched onto his brain like a parasitic disease. He couldn't move his knees. He couldn't roll his ankles or flex his toes or release the _pressure_ what was happening where was what was how how how how wrong wrong wrong wrong _wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong this was so wrong_ -

"Aaaah... aaaaaaaahh...!"

"Itan! Hold him down!"

Two people hovered over him. One grabbed his shoulders; the other fiddled with a bag visible in his periphery, connected to his arm by a long, thin tube. His horrified gaze shifted to Miku. She wouldn't let his hand go. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I'm here, Zorome, I'm here. You're okay. You're going to be okay."

Whatever the woman put in the bag calmed him, and Zorome felt his mind's frenzied chaos subside into a dull, throbbing sense of fatigue. Through his mental haze he glanced around the room. Who were these other people?

"Who... you..."

The two of them shared a look.

"I'm Inyo," spoke the woman.

"Itan," spoke the man.

Miku gave him a reassuring grin. "They're the ones who saved us. They pulled us out of Argentea."

Then... Argentea was... really...

The man slouched back into his chair by the door and ran a hand through his short, black hair. The deep stress lines along his forehead furrowed in concentration. "We had to cut you out. It wasn't pretty. Whatever you two got into, you're lucky to be alive. We've seen dead parasites in cleaner wrecks."

"You saved that girl's life," Inyo informed him. "The pistil terminal was buried under quite the pile of debris. I'm assuming you threw her to the side or something?"

He... couldn't remember. Everything was a blur and that whole day ran together.

"'unno..."

She sighed and shrugged. "Well, either way, it's a good thing I took up combat medicine. Nurses and doctors are busy, as usual, so they asked me to watch you for the time being."

He didn't remember swallowing to be so challenging. "How... bad..."

...

"I won't mince words with you, kid. You aren't going to walk again. You've lost your knees and below on both legs. We had to cauterize the damage on site to prevent you from bleeding out. It'll take a long time to get some sense of normality back. The scarring will be ugly."

The drugs kept him from panicking. He gulped down the air like his life depended on it.

Knocking reverberated from the door. It cracked open.

Oh. He was... hallucinating, too. Damn... drugsssss...

Seein'... friggin' dead people and shit... ugh...

Miku was... kinda pale, though? Maybe she needed to sleep too? He should... try and scoot over or something...

"H-Hey? I... uh... came as soon as I heard."

His partner shook her head, eyes wide as dinner plates. "We thought you were dead."

Naomi blinked owlishly. "Didn't... didn't Nana tell you guys I was in the hospital?"

Ohhhh, so she really waaaas alive... niiiice... ah jeez, why was Miku crying? Yeah, they'd been close but...

"Th-They did! But af... after everything that's happened, we... I just... th-thought it was... another lie!"

The poor girl stumbled in Naomi's direction, biting back sobs. Their long lost teammate caught her in a hug and together they collapsed to their knees, beaming from the joy of reunion.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Miku!"

Itan's eyes narrowed in thought. Zorome's addled brain could almost picture the gears turning in the older man's head. He would've laughed if he wasn't so tired.

"Wait. Wait, hold on." He shifted an accusatory finger between the two parasites. " _Their_ squad was the one you joined?"

Inyo jumped to her feet. "The _thirteeners_ are the _test squad_?!"

What... the hell...? Why was she... so loooooouuud...

Naomi rolled her eyes, unphased by the outbursts. "You guys didn't know?"

"Hell _no_ we didn't!" the woman barked. "We thought that plantation was a trojan horse! The thirteeners were supposed to be embedded plants! Why would the old fart keep all his eggs in one basket like that?! That's so _risky_!"

Itan rubbed his chin, nodding to himself. "That explains their Franxx's wreckage and their names, to be sure, but... putting _Hachi_ in charge of the test squad? Isn't that a poor fit?"

Miku moaned. "I'm... so lost..."

Naomi patted her back, smiling in sympathy. "It's okay, it's a long story." The girl looked at the other two. "Hachi was the only coordinator the doctor could trust. You know how far back they go."

"Hachi's grudge rival's Sagi's in its intensity," Inyo agreed. "I can see why the doctor did it, even if the military strategy seems... needlessly dangerous."

What was... going oooooooooon... "Please... ex...plain..."

The two adults shared a look. Inyo shrugged. Itan sighed.

"If you're the test squad, that means you know who 016 is," the man noted. "Right?"

What... did that bastard... have to do... with... "Hi...ro..." he groaned out. "His... name..."

"Exactly. His _name_. He named you guys, right?"

Zorome managed a slight nod. Itan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"How did he come up with them? How did he create the names?"

...Huh? Too... tired... dunno...

Miku put the pieces together in his stead. "A book..." she breathed. "Hiro told us he used some sort of book."

"That book was a Japanese-English dictionary recovered from an apartment building located in the ruins of Japantown, a neighborhood in the Western Addition district of the abandoned city they used to call San Francisco. The city itself was built on the water's edge of the west coast of the country called America, a notoriously dry region, and as a result was one of the first cities to fall during the apocalypse."

The man rattled the information off with practiced grace. Zorome's head fizzled and steamed. "How... wha..."

"You gave the doctor that book, didn't you?" his partner whispered.

Inyo nodded. "And he gave it to 016. Our names are also Japanese."

...Japawha? "Wha'sa... Japo..."

"It's another country," Naomi explained. "Or, uh... was."

"Is that where we are?" Miku asked. "If your names come from there, then..."

Inyo barked out a laugh. "Trust me, if we were on that island we'd either have three arms or just be straight-up dead."

"Here, it'll be easier with a map. It was for us." Itan reached down to the backpack leaning against the leg of his chair and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. A stretched and faded circular design highlighted myriads of different names and shapes. Were... all of those... country-things?

The man pointed to a small red 'X', a custom addition to the map's black lines, located in the southwest territory of one of the states. "Asphodel is here."

Miku struggled to pronounce the name. "Jer... Gur..."

"Ger-ma-ny."

"Germany," she repeated.

"And Japan-" His finger moved quite a bit to the east, to a small island. "-is all the way over here."

"So... far..."

"Do people still live there?" Miku questioned.

Itan shook his head. "Even if the world was environmentally fine, no life would exist there. The island's basically a sheet of glass and it'll be that way for a few hundred years yet."

"Huh?"

"We won't bore you with the long version," Inyo explained with a sigh. "We don't know much about it ourselves. But the short of it is: the old countries quarreled. A lot. One of the longest-running feuds was between Japan and two other nearby countries called China and Korea." Itan gestured to the respective territories as the woman talked. "Japan had 'wronged' them in... some way, or something. So as the decline of civilization continued and international law broke down, the Chinese and Koreans used the opportunity to get, well, revenge."

Politics... were... _so_ weird... "What... kinda..."

Naomi answered this time around. "Japan got nuked!"

Itan refolded the map, shaking his head in resignation. "Did a flyover once, couldn't land. Suit radiometers wouldn't stop freaking out. Irradiated hellhole."

Well... at least they... wouldn't get... cancer? Hehehehe...

A more important thought forced its way past his perpetual exhaustion. Voicing it was a struggle. "Where... squad..."

The two adults turned their focus to Naomi, who sighed and flashed Miku a sad grin. "You should probably sit for this."

Ah... craaaaaap...

He was thankful when Miku grabbed his hand once more. His fingers were getting chilly. Their squadmate spent a minute collecting her thoughts.

"From what I was told by Nana and the doctor, the others think you're dead."

Fu...toshi...

Miku frowned. "Why haven't they been updated?"

"It's been a long week for them. A few days after your mission at Plantation 26, Squad 13 was sent to Garden for maintenance. Things got... complicated. Hiro and Zero Two were pulled aside for some advanced procedure, something they took offense to." The poor girl rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It took four guards to hold him down, just barely. I helped them out a bit then escaped myself. The noises were..."

She suppressed a shudder.

What... the fuck. "They... escaped...?"

Naomi nodded. "With Strelizia, somehow. Don't ask me how that works, I haven't a damn clue. APE's been on a worldwide manhunt since and Papa is _not_ happy. He's kept the rest of the squad locked up in Garden, slapped ankle trackers on them and everything. Wants them to help him find the missing lovebirds."

...No.

He grit his teeth, weakly squeezed his partner's hand.

His... squad. Not... okay...

"Get... them... out..."

Concern flashed across Naomi's face. "We tried, Zorome, seriously. But it's not that sim-"

"Say that again, little birdy."

Even in his drugged exhaustion, the rasp still sent chills down his spine. He knew that voice.

Inyo shot the newcomer a medic-patented glare. "The _hell_ do you think you're doing, Sagi? Take the gear off! That's an infection risk!"

The man waved away her concern. "Kid's tougher than that." He approached the bed, crouching over Zorome's prone form. Miku scooted away, swallowing, and gripped his hand in a protective fashion.

His eyes squeezed shut. It was a mask. It was a _mask_. Not a demon. He wasn't a demon. A man in a helmet, a man in a mask.

He... could do this.

"Go on."

He escaped... before Hiro. He... beat him. He... wasn't... afraid.

"Say it again."

Zorome summoned all his courage, all the strength left in his frail, weak, legless form. Shaking, he shifted his head to the red glow. He struggled for breath and vainly tried to calm the pounding in his ears.

"Lis... listen. I know... I don't got... any right askin'... this of ya... but..."

The hollow breathing sent his head spinning. Licking at his parched lips, he tried again.

"Get - get them... out. Get my friends _out_."

"Is that a request or an order, little birdy?"

Which one... was it?

"An... _order_..."

Something in the red eyes shifted. Something changed.

"Understood."

The ghost stood, turned on his heel, marched for the door. "Itan, Inyo. Prep your gear, get the others. Rescue op."

Inyo chewed on a nail. "Oh boy. Here we go tempting death again."

Naomi released a high-pitched sputter and flew out of the room.

"Sagi! Sagi, you asshole! Get _back_ here, damn it!"

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He kept walking, so she kept following. "You know what I'm doing."

"You're going to start a _war_ , dumbass!"

Sagi whirled on her. "I have been fighting this war for nearly twenty years."

Naomi raised her hands in acquiscence. Okay, wrong choice of words. "You know what I mean."

"We're fine with it," he grunted. "All of us are. This is our battle, not yours. We don't need your support. You don't need to get involved."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You became a citizen of Asphodel the day the scavengers dragged the lot of you half-dead into the city. Think about where you are, Sagi. You're one of us. You're going to throw your damn life away." He was simmering underneath that helmet, she knew that. But he needed to hear this. "I don't care how skilled you are. Seven idiots can't take on all of Garden, even with your training!"

"So what do you suggest?"

She puffed out her chest and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Let me go with you. The mayor will have to commit if she knows I'm there."

The night vision goggles stared a hole in her head. "Are you fucking retarded?"

Aaaand she deflated. "How rude."

Sagi just shook his helmeted visage in disbelief. "Sam, there is zero chance I'm letting you come with us."

Come on! "They're my friends too, you know! They're my squadmates! I can hold my own, you know that!"

"It's not that, you idiot." He took a step forward and put his gloved hands on her shoulders. "What the hell am I supposed to tell your parents?"

Always her damn parents. Of course. She loosed a pain sigh and stared at his chest. "I can't just sit here, Sagi."

"And I can't bring you. I'm a dead man. I'm expendable. My squad is expendable. We aren't supposed to be alive." That was such bullshit! "I made peace with that fact a long time ago. Death doesn't scare me. Want to know what _does_ scare me?"

"What?" she grouched.

"The look on your father's face when I tell him his little girl's been shot or worse."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide. A squeeze of her shoulders, then he released her and stepped back. "Your father's a good man, Sam. I respect him more than I respect life itself. He's done a lot for us, more than he ever needed to. I can't do that to him."

Unfair. This whole thing was so damn _unfair_! "So what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

The man turned and continued his trek into the city. Two kids her age, a boy and girl, nodded to each other and began approaching him.

"You're a falcon," he called back. "You're smart. You'll figure it out."

* * *

"They're becoming a problem."

John steepled his hands. Another outpost burned to the ground, this time in southwest Spain. He didn't bother looking at the casualty list.

" _Becoming_?" railed Tarsier. "They've _been_ a problem for _years_ at this point! That's the third outpost in the past two months alone! Nuisances! Mosquitoes that we can't swat!"

Marmoset voiced her agreement. "The council must act. We have sat on our hands for too long. Something must be done; we cannot let them destroy or seize any more resources. The raids are too costly."

"Asphodel continues to protect them. The mayor denies any such incidents," Gorilla noted. "She claims the raiders are unaffiliated, despite all information saying otherwise."

Tarsier slammed his tiny, childlike fists against the oversized seat. His feet squirmed and raged like a toddler having a tantrum. "Surely we must have _some_ lead! Some traces we can follow! They have been active long enough!"

Lemur took that as his cue. "Should the council permit it, I believe we do have a relatively recent piece of information we can use to get our answers."

He wasn't aware of any such thing. Gabe had gone behind his back again, hadn't he? "Granted."

The councilman nodded and tapped a button on his chair. A hologram of an audio wavelength blurred into existence in the middle of the chamber.

 _"I was wondering when you'd show up. Find anything good?"_

John glanced at the Vice-Chairman. "You didn't."

A chuckle was his reply. "You're welcome."

"Nines?"

"Yeah."

 _"Nothing much this time around. Didn't get a chance to go library diving. Mostly military bases. Took a trip over to..."_

"WERNER!" Tarsier screeched. "That rat bastard! I KNEW IT!"

Could Tarsier just _shut up_ for _one second_? He didn't need this headache.

"It took the analysts quite a while to clear up the signal and remove the mechanical distortions," Lemur continued. "But they insist the following is an accurate reconstruction of the man's actual voice."

Another button pushed, and the audio repeated, this time without the strange, hollow filter masking the man's words.

"Did you run the sample through our databases?" he questioned.

Lemur nodded. "We did. Though we cannot be perfectly confident in the result, the reconstruction matched the simulations of one child's voice, had that child grown to adulthood."

Baboon leaned forward in his seat. "Who?"

A single file replaced the audio hologram: an eight-year-old boy, pale and stoic and dressed in Garden's standard-issue apparel, listed as _missing_.

CODE: 961

"The voice sample syncs to this parasite's voice, aged to his late-20s," Lemur informed the council. "He was removed from Garden and dumped into the wastes almost two decades ago... along with over one hundred other failed children."

Something was wrong here.

Something was very, very wrong.

"How is he still alive?"

Lemur shook his head. "We do not know."

Time to get to the bottom of this. "Run a search on the ejected group. Look for any other children that were not confirmed dead."

The computer whirled and hummed. Long-dead kids appeared and then vanished, their data just as fleeting as their lives. Six more failed parasites displayed on the feed: three boys and three girls, for seven in total. Each had a code listing of over 900. They were the worst of the worst.

He stroked his masked chin. "Show me their scores."

In a word: pathetic.

Disposing of them had been the right choice, that much was certain. Such scores were unacceptable, shameful. Average parasites demonstrated better results at age six, let alone age eight. These children were utter failures, a monumental drain on resources. Franxx strategy, aim, connectivity, all downright abysmal.

Gorilla shared his thoughts. "... _These_ are our raiders?"

"Impossible," scoffed Marmoset. "There must be some mistake. We should search for more leads."

An odd feeling stirred in John's gut. "No. Show the most recent raid."

A bunker complex, in the middle of the desert; the drone showed seven soldiers. Two were welding the door shut with some sort of old-fashioned, high-powered torches. Once done, they retreated from the entrance.

"There are seven," Gabe acknowledged.

...

"Pause playback."

Paused.

"Give me the autopsy reports of the other disposed children."

The information swirled, an organized typhoon of data points and analysis. Lemur read the findings aloud.

"First bodies recovered were intact and frozen. Later bodies were found naked. Children found further from Garden were..." Even he had to take a moment. "They found mostly bones. Little flesh."

"Resume playback."

Three other soldiers stepped forward, armed with what appeared to be molotov cocktails.

They were in contact with Werner. Plantation 13 currently sat just outside of-

Squad 13. The parasites.

"I want Garden secured. Now. Put all guards on high alert for the next week."

Gabe nodded. "And the Nines?"

"Give me their status."

"Only one M9 is currently operational," Baboon noted. "The others are undergoing repairs. Nine-Delta, Nine-Epsilon, Nine-Theta listed as injured. I recommend Nine-Epsilon and Nine-Theta remain behind to provide Franxx support. Pairing Nine-Delta with Nine-Alpha shows a theoretical three percent efficiency increase."

"Approved. Move the rest of the Nines to the Grand Crevasse FOB."

The APE soldiers crawled out of the burning building's windows. Fire licked at their uniforms.

They were gunned down with ruthless efficiency.

Seven failures.

Seven ghosts.

The Vice-Chairman folded his hands in his lap. "You think they have a grudge."

The presumed last APE rifleman to escape fell to the ground, weakly patting at his immolating body. One of the dead children approached, kicked the man onto his back.

An entire magazine's worth of ammunition was emptied into his gut.

Papa reclined in his chair, watching.

"Yes. I think they have a grudge."

* * *

"Sagi's gonna attack Garden and he's gonna get his squad killed because the doctor's an idiot and I wanna take the bird to help him and make sure no one dies!"

...

The woman lowered her pen to the desk and _sighed_. "Repeat what you just said, dear, but slowly this time."

Naomi shuffled in the chair and clenched her fists against her knees. "Sagi is going to attack Garden."

"Okay."

"He's going to get his squad killed."

"Alright."

"The doctor's an idiot."

"That's been well-established by this point."

"I wanna take the bird to make sure they don't die."

She sighed. Again. "I was hoping I misheard you."

This dumb lady! "Mom! This is _serious_! He's gonna start a _war_ and-"

"Samantha."

Naomi clammed up, straightened her back.

The mayor gave her the exasperated 'mom-look'. The infamous one. "Breathe."

She took a deeeeep breath.

"Better?"

"No! Everything's _shitty_!"

"Language, young lady."

Argh!

"Now calm down and walk me through what's happened."

She knew the hand gestures were unneeded, but this was serious and her stupid mother wasn't suitably freaked out yet! How was she so calm?! "You know the two injured parasites who were brought here recently? Well, they're part of the doctor's test squad - the important one! - and the other squad members were sent to Garden for medical checkups and the two _most important_ members decided they'd had enough so they _escaped Garden_ and now Papa's _pissed_ because they were _important_ so he's locked the _other_ members in Garden until he gets them back and now the doctor's _pissed_ and _everyone's pissed_ and the two injured parasites _here_ just told the scavenger with the _biggest grudge against APE in the freaking WORLD_ to go bust their teammates from Garden!"

Naomi gulped down air and threw her hands up. "And Sagi's actually gonna _do it_ and one squad can't _possibly_ take on Garden by themselves and Papa's gonna be mad at _us_ because he knows they're from _Asphodel_ and there's gonna be a _war_ and we're _all gonna DIE_!"

The mayor pinched her brow. "...Are you done yet?"

She lowered her arms. "Eh. Yeah, kinda."

"Thank you, miss drama queen."

"I keep telling you this is _serious_!"

"You're right, this _is_ serious," her mother agreed. "And serious problems require what, now?"

Ugh. "Logical answers," she droned.

"What happens if we rely too heavily on our emotions?"

A huff escaped her lips. Yeah, yeah. "Berlin happens."

"Right. So calm down and help me figure this out. You know Sagi and his squad better than I do. How is he going to get to Garden?"

Naomi stared at her lap, thinking it over. "...He'll call in his favor with the Wilsons, the maintainers for the dragoons."

The mayor cocked a neat eyebrow. "Their family council would never grant it. They're the original inheritors, the direct descendants of the engineers and the crewmen. They would be putting their entire legacy on the line for this."

"They have to," she countered. "They're honorbound."

A grunt of warning. "Be careful with such a statement, Sam. How so?"

"Sagi's team found a complete operational manual last year in old America. Intact, no damage or missing pages. An original."

It was her mother's turn to be surprised. "They _what_?"

A wry grin split her face from ear to ear. "They didn't tell you, did they?~" she sung. "The Wilsons covered it up _so_ fast!"

The mayor drummed her fingers across the desk. "That changes things. They'll have to give Sagi everything he needs and their hands are tied. His squad is good. Losing them would hurt. Losing the dragoons would hurt more."

"Which is why you should let me _use_ it!" she countered, leaning forward. "I can cover them!"

"Absolutely not! You know how important it is! The bird is a-"

"-cornerstone of our society and culture," she parroted. "I know, mom, jeez! You've drilled it into me since I was what? Six? I _know_ already! But it's also our trump card! They won't even be _looking_ for it!"

"Give me your phone. I need to have words with that man first."

Oh boy. Naomi pulled the satellite phone from the pocket of her cargo pants and slid it across the desk. Her mother swiveled the chair the chair one-eighty towards the back window while dialing the number they'd both, unfortunately, memorized. It ringed twice, then connected. She heard a muffled voice on the other end.

"Hello, _Werner_."

Stifling her laugh proved more challenging than sneaking into Garden. She could only imagine the look on the old man's face.

"Save the flatter, you know I'm married. What bullshit have you been feeding my daughter?"

"'Language, young lady'!" she snarked. Her mother flipped up a manicured finger.

"So I've heard. It's caused quite a stir over here and given me the mother of all stress headaches. Why weren't your parasites returned to the plantation?"

...

"Wow, Mr. Frank, I didn't know you _cared_. Yes, the doctors have been caring for them when they can. Forgive me if we prioritize our own. We don't have the leisure of choice in these parts. Does Sagi know about your... 'plan'?"

Naomi drummed her fingers on the desk, bored. Adult talk was lame. Politics, politics, yaddah yaddah!

"And what is _your_ part in this, if you don't mind me asking?"

The doctor talked for a long time, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't make out his words. But judging from the pensive expression on her mother's face - the narrowing of her eyebrows, the way her eyes bore holes into the floorboards - it had to be important. Her reply wasn't what Naomi expected.

"You're sure about this?"

...

"What about Garden?"

His garbled reply came through the receiver short and swift. Her mother leaned forward, pensive. What were they talking about? Damn it, now she was curious!

"...I'm taking an awful big risk here, Werner."

...

"We will see about that. For once in my life, I hope you're right. Goodbye."

She terminated the connection a few seconds later and returned the phone. Naomi couldn't help herself. "Well?"

Her mother didn't respond, hadn't even heard her.

"Mom? Hello! Earth to mom!"

When she broke from her thoughts, she was all business. "Sagi's pilot, that woman. You know her?"

Eh? What did that have to do with anything? "K-Kinda? I mean, we're not best friends, but I've met her a few times. Why?"

"I'm making her your second."

...

It took her a moment to remove her jaw from the floor. "Y-You mean... I can..."

The older woman rubbed her face. "I hoped we'd never have to start it up again. I thought those days were past us. But if he's right about one half of what he just said, it has to be now. I only wish I was still the appointed rider... but rules are rules, and this is how it has to be."

Her voice came out in a hushed, reverent whisper. "I can ride the bird?"

"Yes, dear. You will ride the bird. After we discuss the details, you will get the helmet and tell your father."

Why were her legs shaking? Holy shit. Holy _shit_.

"And Samantha?"

She leaned against the back of the chair, every nerve on fire.

"Please, please, _please_ be careful."

* * *

Everything has an origin story.

"I wasn't expecting _you_ to vouch for them, Sagi."

"They made a convincing argument."

By the nature and decree of time itself, this is a law of the universe, by which everything abides.

Higosa gulped down her nerves. Kyuma bowed his head low, as did his squad.

"We are sorry for bothering you before the designated time, sir. I understand this goes against tradition."

The old soldier cracked a wry, grizzled grin. The other retiring scavengers watched in the background. "And yet you're here anyway. That takes guts, son. Care to tell us what this is about?"

"Our lives were saved by the sacrifice of two wounded parasites who now reside in the city. We recently learned that their squad is in danger. We must assist them, as honor dictates. We must repay the debt."

A graying eyebrow lurched skyward. "So you must. But what does this have to do with us? Do you ask us to intervene on your behalf?"

"We would ask no such thing, sir," Kyuma replied, the epitome of calm and poise. "Should we try to help them as we are, we would die. We are unprepared, and we are not trained to a satisfactory measure."

"I see. You wish to learn?"

Squad 26 straightened, as if they were a group of fresh-faced recruits. "We wish to learn."

The squad leader turned to his men. "Well?"

They whispered amongst themselves and glanced over the former parasites.

"We like 'em," one said at last.

"One last question then." The man approached Kyuma and held out the heavily-modified scavenger helmet, mask up. "You've already learned that each squad's gear hails from a different forebear. Where do we come from? Whose will do you inherit?"

 _Everything_ in the universe has an origin story, from the smallest atom to the largest galaxy. One single point on the timeline. One flake of snow, from which comes an avalanche.

"Sir, the squad of Sergeant Zachary T. Miller, formerly deployed to USAG Baumholder. 82nd Airborne Division, 18th Airborne Corps, United States Army."

That included the city of Asphodel.

* * *

"Dad! Daaaaaaaaad!"

They were called the North Atlantic Treaty Organization.

Her father barely had enough time to wipe the vehicle oil from his hands. "Whoa! Slow down, princess! Where're you going? What's the rush?"

A military alliance formed from twenty-nine member countries.

Naomi pointed across the spacious garage, to a massive pair of weathered steel doors. "It's time. Mom says it's time!"

All of them starved.

The jovial grin fell from the man's sweat-streaked face. "How long do we have?"

The smartest of the civilians rushed to the military bases for security, organization and support.

"A week! It's happening in a week!"

They still starved.

"Stefan!" he bellowed. "Get the manual! And wash your fuckin' hands first!"

Out of options and with the chain of command murdered by chaos, most of the base's detachment staged a daring, desperate raid on the Berlin plantation. There was food there - food they needed.

"Dad! What can I do? Let me help!"

They were never heard from again.

"Got the helmet?"

But within that base lived a group of defectors.

The girl held up the stylized, decorated pilot's helmet, passed down through her family for generations. "Right here!"

Together with a ragtag band of like-minded civilians, they assembled an armored convoy and embarked on a harrowing exodus to one of the few untouched pieces of land remaining: the depths of the German Black Forest. Around them ended the world.

"Good. Go make sure it still works. Sync it with the controls. You know how it works!"

That convoy was guided - protected - by a single bird.

A few workers pushed the hangar doors open. Naomi rushed inside, unphased by the shrill screech. Before her slept the machine upon which their society was founded.

That bird's name was _Apache_.


	18. Episode 18: LUCIFER'S REBELLION

We thought the children would rebel in episode 18 of the anime. Remember that?

I do.

* * *

 **Mastermind in the FranXX**

 _Episode 18_

 _LUCIFER'S REBELLION_

* * *

"Five minutes until we hit the Barrier!" the driver barked into the cabin. "Strap yourselves in, it's bad today!"

They did as he commanded, but Kyuma had questions. "Barrier? What's the Barrier?"

Higosa barely heard him over the roar of the engines. She lowered the green-tinted goggles over her eyes and made a futile attempt to pop her ears against the changing air pressure. A ferocious gust hammered the vehicle's armored exterior; it swayed to the side for one terrifying second, then the powerful wheels once again found purchase. Hopefully their squadmates were still fine.

"Falcon to Stryker 1, Stryker 2. We'll be torn from the sky if we follow you in! Gonna have to find a more stable point of entry. We'll see you at the A.O., over!"

"Copy that, Falcon! Stay safe, out!" The message sent, their driver twisted his head to Kyuma. "They ever teach you guys what a hurricane or typhoon is?"

She didn't like the sound of this. "Briefly, but we've never seen or experienced one! Why?"

The gunner responded instead. "Asphodel's the eye. Barrier's the eye wall."

"Is it always this turbulent, then?"

"No. It calms and intensifies on occasion, but don't ask us what causes it! We don't know how it works because it shouldn't fuckin' exist!"

Reassuring. Very reassuring.

Inyo spoke up from the seat across them. "Your squad probably entered the city during a lull in the chaos. You were lucky - they don't happen often. But it usually isn't this bad, either."

Another lurch. She shared a nervous look with her partner... or tried to, at least. Though there were differences between their gear and the older scavengers', similarities existed too; full body coverage was one of them. She wasn't used to not seeing Kyuma's face, and she'd be lying to herself if she said it didn't bother her.

Perhaps her nerves would settle with a little small talk. "So... we were told each squad gets their gear from a different source. Where does yours come from?"

As one, the other passengers looked directly to Itan. He shuffled in his seat, uncomfortable. "Why the hell do _I_ always have to say it?"

"'Cause it's funny," Sagi grunted.

The wind howled against the exterior. Itan released an unamused huff, but complied nevertheless.

"The squad of Hauptfeldwebel Friedrich Richter of the Kampfschwimmer, the Verwendungsgruppe 3402, German Navy."

Half of whatever he just said was systematically butchered by the rebreather's static. Inyo tried to suppress her laughter.

"Could... could you repeat that?" Higosa mumbled.

"No, damn it!"

The shaking of the transport interrupted any further conversation. The driver screamed over the groaning metal. "One minute!"

Kyuma missed their Franxx, judging from the way he gripped his seat. "Will this thing hold?"

She squinted past the driver, out the camera-based, minimalist heads-up display they were using for navigation.

A blizzard extended across the horizon in the straightest line she'd ever seen. The snow blew parallel to the ground.

A wall of white, from the ground to the stratosphere.

"She's survived worse! Thirty seconds!"

Nevermind, full body coverage was a good thing. The mask obscured her terror.

"Ten seconds!"

Breathe. Breathe, girl, breathe.

"Five!"

Red lights flickered overhead.

"Four!"

The Stryker roared its defiance.

"Three!"

She grabbed Kyuma's hand, squeezed it tight.

"Two!"

The shaking, holy shit the _shaking_ -

"One!"

Higosa closed her eyes.

* * *

"Nana packed you a lunch, doctor."

He was drooling already. Err, metaphorically speaking, of course. "Ohohoho! How thoughtful, how thoughtful!" Cracking open the paper bag, he snuck a peek at the contents. "Ham sandwiches! My favorite!"

Hachi remained unphased and walked with him to the briefing room doors. "Are you certain you will be alright? Some of the men could provide a security detail, just in case."

Werner waved him off. "Bah! I will be fine. This has been a long time coming, and you will need every man for the assault. Is Nana prepared?"

"Yes. She has the parasite suits and will meet them at the rendezvous." The man paused, then cupped his chin between his thumb and index finger. "I will admit, however, that the weather concerns me. If it strengthens any more, the entire operation will be put at risk."

"The technicians are preparing the countermeasures, are they not?"

"They do not yet have an ETA."

He was such a worry-wart. Werner leaned on his cane, sighing. "Hachi."

"Doctor?"

A critical eye regarded the taller man's features. "Have some faith in your old schoolmates. They will see this through to the end. The squad will be fine."

He knew the words reached him despite the unchanged expression. "It has been an honor to serve with you, doctor."

Oh, please. He waved the coordinator off. "Bah! I'm not dead yet, Hachi. We shall see each other once more. Now, tend to your men - they need their leader."

"Of course." Hachi dipped away with a bow of the head and left Werner to his thoughts. He stored the lunch in his backpack, away from anything that would squish the food, then tugged his rolling luggage into the briefing room. Even through his coat, he shivered; the breach left by Strelizia's rather sudden departure proved far too costly to repair. All they could do was seal the room off. It was an elegant solution, all things considered, given there would never be another briefing held here ever again.

Yes, such circumstances were a boon. At long last, after many tribulations and tests of sanity, the appointed time had arrived. It was time to leave Plantation 13. A sad parting to some, but not him.

He had waited long enough.

Werner tapped a small button underneath his chin as he walked onto the hangar's gantry. The left glove came off, the sleeves of both jacket and shirt were rolled to his elbow. Lifting the arm aloft, he approached the still-slumbering entity and bellowed into the interpreter encapsulating his jaw.

"DELPHINIUM!"

At first, nothing. For a panicked second he wondered if he'd made a mistake while removing the limiter. But then a low, mechanized groan echoed through the frost-covered bay, and black static overwhelmed the blank faceplate. He swallowed his nerves and took a hesitant step forward. Sweat arced down his cheek. The last time he'd done this... had been...

"Can... can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

Delphinium lifted their head with a bit of struggle, stared him down. To this day, the sheer size difference still threw him off.

 _Werner... Frank..._

He loosed a relieved sigh. "Are you two alright? Is the saurian still stable?"

 _It is... tired. We... have a... headache..._

Blasted Nana and Hachi and their stupid stunts! "Understandable. It is the first time you've woken since the procedure. It will fade as you adjust."

They rolled their neck and flexed their fingers to try and loosen up. A glance to the left, then the right.

 _Where... are Argentea... and Strelizia?_

"They are... gone. They have been freed."

 _How?_

Old wounds came back to haunt him. He slouched in exhaustion. "I did everything I could, I assure you, but I could not save Argen. Teana woke up roughly two weeks ago. The children helped put her to rest before the Suffering took effect. During her short time awake, she personally freed over fifty pairs of your kind. It was quite the performance."

 _A satisfactory outcome. Good. And Strelizia?_

...

He bowed his head.

 _What happened, Werner Frank? Did their idea have any merit? Did it fail?_

"Quite the opposite," he rasped. "I performed the operation with my own two hands. Not a night passes where I am not haunted by their deaths... but it worked. It worked to perfection and then some."

Delphinium leaned forward, joints hissing. The static pulsed and throbbed, almost eager in nature.

 _And?_

"The hybrids live. They are healthy. They are with Elistre." A moment to collect himself. "Strelizia watches over them."

 _Then there is hope._

Werner leaned against his cane. "Yes, there is hope for both our species. Elistre and the klaxosaurs captured and occupied the Grand Crevasse launch site, as requested. We have now progressed to the final step of the arrangement. All we require is the dispersal device. I know how to construct it, but I lack the necessary materials. To that end, I propose-"

 _We shall transport you to the mobile factory._

Finally! People who understood him! Intellect and strategy to rival his own! "Indeed, indeed!"

Delphinium nodded in agreement.

 _Please bring the girl to us, along with her chosen partner. We wish to see how she has grown._

He winced. If only it were that simple. "Ah... we've run into a slight issue there..."

 _What do you mean? Has something happened to her? Explain!_

Aged hands lifted in placation. "She has not been harmed, I assure you. At least, not for the time being. She and the other children are being held against their will by those who misunderstand the magma. We shall be undergoing an operation within the day to recover them, but..."

 _Wake the others and explain the situation in detail. We shall formulate a strategy at once!_

He turned to the silent Genista. "Of course."

Plans, strategies, agreements and alliances. A tenuous deal struck in the shadows between the members of two wartorn, expiring species.

In exchange for returning to them their lost future...

An arm raised. A weary shout. A static-filled faceplate.

...the klaxosaurs would return to him the world he once knew.

* * *

Ugh. Why did they need to stay dry? She wanted to go play in the rain!

CRACK!

...Oooooookay, maybe not.

Really though, these adventures were great. A ton of fun! And the fire created so many funky shadows on the cave walls. They danced this way and that, twisted and twirled and spiraled! So cool!

 _You did well chopping this firewood. It should last us until the storm ends._

That he did! "Darling does everything perfectly."

He put on a great show, too. Hehehe - ahem. She hadn't stared! Nope!

"I'm... not sure about _everything_ , but..." He scratched his cheek and grinned in embarrassment. So humble! "I do try."

She totally stared, yupyup.

"Don't be silly, darling!" Zero Two proclaimed. She leaned against him and brought a hand to her forehead in dramatic zealotry. "Your existence itself is perfection! Mediocrity is impossible!"

 _I'm going to be sick._

He barked out a laugh. "If I'm perfect, you must be too."

 _Get a room._

An eye cracked open. "We would, but _someone_ likes to eavesdrop."

She expected a retort, but instead her counterpart just huffed and turned away to watch the rain, arms folded.

...

Zero Two felt bad. She got it, she did. The girl was jealous and she didn't want to be. They reminded her of what she'd lost. Perhaps the relationship she'd had with that boy in the picture shared some similarities to the one she held with darling. Perhaps it didn't. Either way, their guide was alone, and they weren't.

It sucked. It sucked for all of them. She couldn't 'tone it down'. That phrase didn't exist in her vocabulary, not with him, and the mere thought of treating darling like a non-darling made her violently nauseous. There was only _darling_. She could treat him but one way - with love, passion, adoration and worship.

But at the same time, such acts disturbed her counterpart. If the situations were reversed...

She couldn't finish that thought. The opposite would never happen.

She would've killed herself long before this point.

"Are you cold? You're wearing almost nothing."

 _...I'm fine._

Hmm? Really? Then why was she trying to suppress her shivers? How thickheaded. It reminded her of herself, before she reunited with her darling.

...

She threw her jacket across the cave. "Here. Put it on."

The girl stared at her, startled.

 _What are you..._

"You're freezing. I can tell."

 _Your health is more important, you stupid girl!_

Zero Two rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. I have another jacket I can use."

 _What?_

She shifted her position and pushed her head under darling's coat. Watch the horns, watch the horns...

Blinking, he undid the top-most buttons, then held his arms out to the side while she wiggled and rummaged up his chest. Her head popped out of the collar, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. The jacket was wide enough for both of them, but she had to mash herself against him to fit.

Just the way she liked it! Nice and tight!

"Hi!"

Darling stifled his laughter. "Hi."

Arms wrapped around his torso. Zero Two planted herself in his lap. "Mind if I join you?"

He pecked her lips. "You don't need permission."

She rubbed her face against the crook of his neck, basking in his warmth and scent. Her periphery caught the other girl pulling on the jacket.

"See? Now we're all warm!"

The princess shot her a peeved glance. Her eyebrow twitched. Hey, at least she was _trying_ , okay? What part of 'impossible' did the girl not understand?

 _...Thanks._

Mint orbs softened. Why'd this have to be so awkward?

The cave's sudden shaking dispersed her thoughts. What the - an earthquake?!

Strelizia's nearly upside down head blocked their view of the outside world. It pushed its face right up against the entrance, and a curious growl rattled their eardrums.

She tried to stand up and stop it from causing a cave-in. "W-Wait! Strelizia! Hold on! You're too big, you can't fit insi- _whoa_!"

"Oof!"

They tilted sideways and faceplanted into the ground. Oh. Right. She was still attached to darling.

"...Pff!"

Huh?

Melodious, tinkling laughter graced their auditory senses. Not a mental signal, but an actual _sound_. Was that...? As one, she and darling craned their necks to the source. The girl leaned against the wall, giggling into her hand.

Her voice was... beautiful.

* * *

She wrapped the coat tighter around her body and stared out the window, lamenting the rapidly deteriorating conditions.

It was a white-out.

They couldn't see the ground, and they were only on the third floor of the complex. The dead earth disappeared beneath a haze of frost and ice and snow. Ichigo found her thoughts trapped on the 'how'. How were they going to get out? How could they escape this mess? How could they find their missing squadmates without alerting Papa? How could they get in touch with Nana or Hachi, assuming they hadn't been abandoned?

"You're overthinking things again."

Once upon a time, she would've considered those words an admonishment. Now she considered them a reprieve. "Not like there's much else to do."

Goro leaned against the window sill, rested his weight on his elbows. "I'm not worried. You know how smart they are."

"Right now I'm more concerned about _us_. I wish I knew what APE was planning."

Her partner made to respond, but his words were cut off by an alarmed exclamation from another squad member.

"Guys?"

She didn't like Kokoro's panicked expression. Her normally serene eyes flickered from side to side, searching for something unseen in the storm beyond the glass.

Mitsuru prodded her when she didn't continue her thought. "What's wrong, Kokoro?"

His words jolted her back to reality. Nervous and uncertain, Genista's pistil twisted her head back to the group. "You don't hear that?"

Ikuno frowned. "Hear what?"

"The... voices?"

What? Now wasn't the time for jokes - but Kokoro wasn't one for jokes in the first place. Had something gone wrong with her maintenance?

Mitsuru, however, was all business. He took a step forward, beady eyes narrowed. "Describe them."

Kokoro swallowed, jolted back to the window like a monster lurked on the other side. Okay, something was wrong.

"A... a man and a w-woman..." she blurted. "Speaking as - like they're r-reading a line from the same book. Talking together, with the s-same... tone...?"

Kokoro wasn't insane. They all knew that. Sure, the girl was a little curious and a tad bit shy and aloof, but she was sound in the head and actually quite smart and capable. She wouldn't lie about something so... _strange_.

Ichigo and Goro shared a suspicious glance.

"What did they say?" Mitsuru probed. "These voices?"

The poor girl _jumped_ , launched herself away from the wall. Sweat gleamed on her forehead; even from her position by the far window, Ichigo could see the goosebumps rise on her neck. Her voice came in a raspy, hushed whisper, even more so than usual.

"'We're coming for you'."

No sooner did the words leave her lips before she fell to her knees, clutching at her head. An agonized moan bubbled from the back of her throat and her eyes spasmed in their sockets, as if she suffered from a nightmare. Ichigo rushed to her side, grasped at her shoulders.

"Kokoro! Hey, Kokoro! What's wrong?!"

The blonde whimpered. Tears brimmed on her lashes. "Can't... focus...! It hurts, it hurts so bad!"

Then the episode passed. Kokoro doubled over onto her hands, gasping for breath, staring at nothing and everything. A mighty crack thundered in from the south. The shockwave passed over them; the walls quaked and cold metal furniture rattled against the floor. Ichigo winced, ears ringing. Alarms blared.

"What the hell was that?!" Futoshi bellowed.

A boot kicked open the door. APE soldiers stormed the room, grabbed at their arms and shoulders.

"H-Hey, hey!" Goro grunted. "What're you doing?!"

The men offered no response. Squad 13 was led from the room and pushed down the hall while the soldiers took up defensive escort positions on either side. One barked into a personal radio.

"November, 3-2. VIPs secure. We are en route to extraction point, over."

Explosions and the sound of gunfire filtered in past the howling wind. Ichigo swallowed and tried to calm her racing thoughts. The sudden turn of events sent her scrambling to recover her mental footing. The soldier's radio buzzed with static.

"Negative 3-2, aerial transport has been compromised by the storm. You are to divert to holding point Bravo and await further orders. How copy? Over."

"3-2 copies. Diverting to holding point Bravo. Out."

A klaxosaur attack? It had to be, it couldn't be anything else. But why would they attack Garden? Unless... had Hiro and Zero Two come back for them?!

They were ushered up a stairway and forced into a jog. The guards were taking the event seriously, judging from their alert movements and the positioning of their weapons against their shoulders. Another earthquake sent tremors through the foundation. Hazy, flickering light poked through the snow battering the windows. Off in the distance Ichigo spied the shroud of a bipedal behemoth moving in the direction of Garden's southern wall. A Franxx?

A shockwave ruined their balance. She braced against a wall, but a guard grabbed her and forced her into the middle with the rest of the squad. He aimed his rifle at the stairs. The dull echo of gunfire and shouting drifted up from the lower levels. The soldier's radio crackled to life once again.

"Break, break. All units, be advised: one-six hostiles in the compound. I say again: one-six hostiles in the compound. Heavily armed. Weather has broken contact with Command. Route to your established defensive positions and await further orders. November out."

Their armed guard pressured them forward. "Keep moving!"

Down more halls, up another flight of stairs. They were on the fifth level now; how high were they going to go? But the chaotic sounds of combat were closing in. How far away? Klaxosaur ground forces? They needed weapons to defend themselves!

"Something's wrong," one of the guards muttered. "What're the others doing? They're gaining too much ground."

Another one watched the hall. "The training. Has to be the training."

"Huh?"

"We weren't _trained_ for this!" he snarled. "They drilled us to stay in the open, away from any potential flanking vectors! These guys, though - they're humans! How do you keep distance and pacing against a rifle? We're supposed to be on the same side! This is blue on blue!"

Wait. The attackers were-

 _"Military, I think. Well-equipped. Captured Zorome, Miku."_

Adrenaline surged through her veins. She shot Mitsuru a panicked glance, watched the nervous sweat descend his cheek.

 _"APE? Were they APE?"_

 _"No."_

Oh no.

"Clear it!" the squad lead barked. "We'll improvise! Get the VIPs into that room-" He pointed to their right, at an empty classroom. "-and then get into cover and stay there! Focus on the stairwell, they'll have to come from that direction!"

Ichigo and the other parasites found themselves corralled into the spacious room. The stomping of boots signaled movement; one soldier hunkered down in the open doorway, aiming to their left, at the direction they'd come from. More gunfire, this time from the floor below. Another shockwave-induced earthquake, another muffled explosion.

Goro scowled. "Are the klaxosaurs attacking, too? What's making all that noise?"

"No," Kokoro murmured. Ichigo watched her tremble. She seemed almost... excited?

"No?"

"It's Genista."

Okay, had the girl hit her head or something? That was impossible. Kokoro and Futo... err, _Mitsuru_ were both here, with them. Genista couldn't be moving. There was no... way...

...

"K-Kokoro?" Futoshi stuttered. "Are... are you saying... Genista's m-moving... by itself?"

Kokoro nodded.

"L-Like... like _Strelizia_?"

Kokoro nodded again.

Perhaps it was the combat adrenaline, or maybe the increased paranoia in the wake of Zorome and Miku's death, that forced Ichigo to more carefully evaluate Kokoro's words. Either way, she saw something deeper there, some hidden revelation yet to be discovered, and her mind raced to uncover the pieces. She wasn't the only one.

"I'm such an idiot."

Her focus shifted to a scowling Mitsuru, who stared at the floor in annoyed understanding.

"It's all connected," he spat. "All of it. How did I not realize it sooner? It's so obvious!"

Ikuno's eyebrow twitched. "Please, mister boy genius, feel free to give the rest of us a clue."

"The soldiers, they were _inside_ the _city_! The only one who... the doctor, guys! He's behind everything! Every security camera in the plantation fed into his office!"

It hit Goro next. "The bastard knew they were there. No, not just knew, he - he let them in!"

"The doctor designed the Franxx. He created them!" The words flew from Mitsuru's lips. "Strelizia went berserk, but it was never hostile. Even during the kissing operation with Plantation 26 - remember the combat footage? The only time it lashed out at Delphinium was when it was _surrounded_! It attacked the klaxosaurs. Aside from Hiro's transformation, both he and Zero Two were perfectly fine afterwards."

That time, and when they fought the princess of the klaxosaurs, and when Strelizia came for them when they tried to escape Garden... he was right. Those cables she'd seen, in the aftermath of its first rampage...

Strelizia hadn't tried to attack them. It was trying to _protect_ them!

"Argentea, too," Futoshi added. "It was in the same state as Strelizia. I remember. And it was still attacking the klaxosaurs."

She looked at Kokoro. One machine was a strange tick, an odd behavior. Two was a suspicious coincidence. But _three_ machines?

"They're all the same," she assumed. "Delphinium, Chlorophytum, Genista - they're probably all moving. And if Kokoro can hear Genista, and Genista knows where she is..."

Ikuno finished for her. "That's how Strelizia found them. It knew where Zero Two was."

Smoke erupted in the hallway. The soldiers released startled shouts.

"That old man is behind all of it," Ichigo muttered. The squad backed against the far wall. "This isn't a random attack. They're coming for-"

Gunfire erupted. Ichigo slammed her hands over her ears, but it did little to stop the ringing. A moment later the violence ended; through her eardrums' throbbing she made out heavy boots thudding against the cold floor and the metronomic barking of human voices.

It was as her hearing returned to her that she spied a pair of glowing green eyes peering through the dissipating smoke. The figure emerged from the fog like a phantom, clad from head to toe in brown and olive body armor. She couldn't locate a single speck of skin. The thing lowered its weapon, a rifle of unusual design.

"Squad 13?" came the screeching rasp.

The noise jostled her and she winced involuntarily. Against her better judgment, Ichigo offered a reply. "Y-Yes? That's us."

The soldier strode across the floor like a well-trained professional. Wait... that gait, that posture, had she seen it before?

"Any injuries?"

Something about the man's voice struck her as familiar. It was hard to place, distorted as it was by the static of the rebreather. "...No. Um, sorry. Do I know you from somewhere?"

He lifted the - oh, those were _goggles_? - onto the helmet. Wait - wait wait _wait_ , those eyes! The bridge of his nose! The way he talked!

No damn way!

Kokoro's jaw dropped. She leveled an accusing finger. "CODE 090?!"

Put on the spot, the... err, _former_ parasite lifted his hand is an awkward half-wave.

"Uh, yes, hello. Nice to see you again."

Now she was just confused. "What - how... huh?"

He covered his eyes again. "I promise we'll explain everything once we're out of this mess. Is your squad able to run?"

The emotions drained away. Right, now wasn't the time. Questions later, escape now.

"We're ready."

090 nodded and beckoned them into the hall. He held the side of his helmet. "Green to Red, Squad 13 is secure. We're making our way to the entrance point now, over."

So there was another team here, too? Stepping over the dead body in the doorway, Ichigo glanced up and down the hall. The presumed other members of Squad 26 guarded both sides, watching for any movement. Unlike the APE soldier, 090 didn't have his radio on speaker. She couldn't hear the reply, but the former parasite nodded.

"Understood, we'll be careful. Out." Then he looked from her to his squad. "Alright, the others are gonna meet us at our entrance point! Form up around Squad 13, stay alert! Let's get moving!"

One of the man's squadmates opened up with a rifle right as he finished the sentence. The deafening noise scrambled her thoughts. Contact? From around the corner! That was the way to the upper levels. Ape knew what happened already?!

She whipped her head around, searching for anything that may have given them away. There, a camera in the classroom! Of course, all of Garden was bugged!

"Get going!" 090 roared. "Cover them! Go, go!"

Goro grabbed her hand and tugged her along, shouting over the noise. "C'mon, Ichigo! It's time to leave!"

Whatever remaining hesitance she had drained away with his touch. "Right!"

Squad 13 took off towards the staircase the APE soldiers had led them up, surrounded on all sides by the ten members of the fallen Chrysanthemum. 090 barked orders as they went.

"Sajimi, Mureiko! Cover that corner!"

Two of his squad members rushed into position and aimed their rifles down a connecting hallway to their left, cover the rest of them as they ran past. As Ikuno ran by they fired several bursts of lead into an APE soldier attempting to flank. The gunfire drowned out the man's screams.

Wait - wait, _names_? 090 hadn't said their numbers, he said...! What the heck had happened in the two weeks they'd been stuck at Garden?!

No, later! Questions later! Fourth floor, keep going!

The gunfire intensified with each level they descended. Was APE tracking them or something? A bullet shattered a window - the window she'd passed but a second earlier. His actions on point, Goro caught her as she fell and hoisted her to her feet in one smooth motion. His vice-like grip filled her with an odd sense of comfort and kept her from panicking. He was here, he had her. She was okay.

"Three behind!" a static-filled voice come out. "Suppress! Suppress!"

Squad 26 staggered their retreat while they descended the stairs to the third floor. One fired, one fell back, vice versa, repeat. Who taught them those tactics? They were parasites, not ground soldiers!

Third floor, almost to the second. Halfway there - wait, something in that doorway? Was that a - oof!

She was shoved to the left. A shot ran out, something red crossed her vision. More shouting, more gunfire. What was...

A pained scream. A voice she knew. What - no, what - wait huh?! That - Goro's-

Dragged into a room. Yet more shots. Members of 26 lifting him up, pulling off his blood-stained pants. Holding him down, securing a tourniquet, blood bubbling from the side of his right thigh.

Panic drowned every cell in her body. She scrambled to his side faster than she'd ever moved in her life. Couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't think. Choking and dying and no no nononononono no no nono nononononono ononono NONONONONONONO-

"G-Go-"

Goro Goro Goro Goro Goro Goro Goro GoroGoroGoroGoroGoroGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGORO-

Goro had-

Her Goro had been _shot_.

"Goro?! GORO?!"

He grit out a pained half-smirk. "I'm... I'm okay. Are y-you... hurt, Ichigo?"

Ichigo grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Don't ask me that, you jerk! You're not supposed to take bullets for me!"

The medic dressed the wound with some sort of clotting agent, then began sealing it with a bandage. He hissed.

"It's a-alright. Just a leg..."

Just a- "Just a _leg_?! They taught us basic anatomy, Goro! That could've torn your femoral artery to shreds!"

"It didn't, but she's right," the medic groaned. Ichigo made out a feminine voice behind the rebreather's filter. "We're lucky APE doesn't use hollow points. Round went right through you... got a bit of muscle, I think? It's hard to tell. I dressed the wound the best I could, but-"

The voice stopped and her panic grew tenfold. But when she lifted her eyes to ask what went wrong, she found the medic staring at _her_ instead. Or, more specifically, her ankle.

"Son of a bitch, they're _tracking_ us!" The girl slapped a hand on her helmet. "Kyuma! We've got a problem! Get in here!"

Of course! How could she be such an idiot! APE was using the ankle trackers to locate their position!

"Alright, listen!" the medic shouted. "Squad 13's got ankle bracelets! The trackers! APE knows exactly where we are!"

The situation was getting desperate. Ichigo's worried gaze turned back to her partner, who squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Their companion returned her attention to Goro. "Alright, you! How fast do you think your heart's beating right now?"

Goro gulped. "F-Fast."

"Good. Hold still!" She grabbed a pen-like device from her vest, popped the cap and pushed it against his hip. "It's morphine. Painkiller. Shittier version of the ketamine APE supplies you with - slower to take effect and tends to slow your pulse. Now be a man and pull up your pants, we've gotta go!"

Then she grabbed a different pen and gave it to Ichigo. "Epinephrine! You're responsible for him, got it? If he's acting drowsy or lightheaded, or you think he's gonna pass out, you stab this into one of his limbs! Preferably the thigh - his other one - but if you don't have that much time a deltoid is better than nothing!"

Ichigo struggled to make out her words over the incessant roar of the rifles, but she got the gist of it: either his uninjured thigh or his shoulder. She nodded and tucked the autoinjector into a safe pocket. Then she helped Goro with his belt, grabbed his hand and supported him while he painfully stumbled to his feet. The gunfire died off long enough for her ears to voice their ringing displeasure.

"We're going to make a break for the second floor!" the medic shouted. "Once there we're going to link up with the distraction squad buying us time, push to the ground level and get to the transports. Then we're getting the hell out of here!"

Okay.

She was terrified, but okay. Another soldier explained the plan to the rest of Squad 13 in a room directly across the hall. Ikuno flashed her a concerned glance. Ichigo gulped and tried to reply with a nod. The 26ers stacked on either side of the two doorways. Goro tested his leg.

They were going to survive. None of them were going to die in this frozen, insufferable place. Not Squad 26, not her squad, not her, and _definitely_ not Goro!

"You guys ready?" the medic girl asked.

Goro took a deep breath and pushed away the pain. "Y-Yeah, we're good."

The helmeted head nodded, then tapped the shoulder of the person in front of her. The tap was passed along until it reached the man by the frame.

"Flashes and smokes in three... two... one!"

They threw two pairs of devices to both sides of the hallway.

"GO!"

The world flashed by in a blur. The cacophony of the rifles assaulted her auditory senses. She focused on Goro's held hand. More shouting, more orders, more screams of death and pain. At one point they were pushed along by a pair of hands; she didn't know their owner. She almost tripped down the stairs, pausing but a moment to make sure he was still with her. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead, and that simple fact gave her an immeasurable amount of relief. Her squadmates gasped for breath behind them. Squad 26, miraculously, brought up the rear, exhausted but somehow still alive. They were on the second floor.

Ichigo stumbled into the hallway and was met by an APE soldier aiming a rifle at her forehead. Time stopped. She watched his finger clench against the trigger mechanism.

A knife entered his jugular. An arm spun the dying man away, forced him to the ground. The assailant turned; she found herself confronted by a helmet of somewhat different design. Red goggles, not green. Memories of her fallen friends danced before her eyes.

"Keep running, little birdy. Only dead children stop and gawk."

The machine-man's horrid rasp forced her legs into motion. The first three floors were scary: bullets flying this way and that; APE soldiers barreling down on them, barking demands; the smoke and the ringing of her ears and their Squad 26 rescuers desperately holding the line against an all-encompassing onslaught. Indeed, warzones embodied fear. Death lurked around any corner, but that death was bull-faced and up front about it.

The second floor was not a warzone. It was a house of horrors.

Movement in the shadows. Disappearing flashes of red. An APE soldier, here and there, rounded the corner for cover and then vanished into the mist.

No more streams of bullets. The gunshots were not constant. And when they came, they were not expected.

Their breathing and their clattering footsteps served as the group's lone company. No more shouting. No more screaming.

Just single shots, then silence.

A wall of frozen air greeted Ichigo when she reached the ground level. Her body flinched away on reflex and behind her, Goro yelped in pain. The cold agitated his wound. The entire floor howled with the outside blizzard's wind. Squad 13 shivered, but Squad 26 wasn't phased. 090 pushed to the front to urge them on.

"Let's go! This way!"

They rushed to a connection in the hall and rounded the corner. Snow billowed through a large, double-doored entranceway. She guessed the room to be one of the many gargantuan storage rooms; her suspicions were soon confirmed. The back wall simply did not exist. Broken shelves littered the area. Beakers, vials and containers lay crushed and fragmented on the floor, their unknown contents mixing and squirling into potentially dangerous combinations. And beyond all of this roared the storm.

"So we've got good news and bad news."

Ichigo's heart slammed against her chest and clogged her throat. The soldiers with red goggles entered behind them. She hadn't even heard them approach. One continued talking casually, as if he was discussing breakfast or the weather.

"Good news: the dragoons - our transports - they're fine and ready to go. Bad news: in order to avoid APE's anti-armor weapons, they had to retreat to the forest. You're gonna have to run. Hey you - yeah, you. With the glasses. Lift up your arms. No, not above, to the - yeah, there you go. Hold still."

They were human. Just six people, four men and two women. She eyed them to be around Hachi's age. They weren't machines? How could six people clear a whole floor of Garden, brimming with hostile APE soldiers?! One of the women had her hold her arms out to the side, like the man did with Goro. She undid a multitude of straps, removed her helmet, and then strapped her backpack to Ichigo's shoulders. A pair of tubes coiled under her arms, connecting to the helmet's mask. The woman fitted the helmet over her head and secured it until it was tight, then adjusted the tubes and pack to her smaller frame. Ichigo could barely breathe - until the lady tapped something on the undersize of the mask. Cool, refreshing air drifted up her nostrils. The heavy goggles were lowered over her eyes, covering everything not hidden by the mask. Their red tint faded until she couldn't detect a difference. The other man continued talking, his voice no longer muffled by the rebreather.

"Good news: you're all still alive! Great job, guys! Bad news: most of APE's forces are alive, too. Good news: most of those forces are in this compound, with us, currently en route to our position. Bad news: their outside forces will attempt to surround us so we can't escape. We don't have time to wait out the storm. Good news: we'll deal with the guys in here. Bad news: you're gonna have to deal with everything outside the compound by yourselves. Good news: those helmets will protect your heads from the storm. You won't even get a runny nose! The goggles adjust to lighting and weather automatically, and the radio key is a button outside your right ear. Bad news: we don't have enough time to give you the full setup, so the rest of your body will be chilled to the bone. If you stay out there longer than an hour, you'll probably die to exposure, even with the helmets. Grab a buddy, grab their hand and _do not let them go_. Understood?"

Ichigo gulped. Goro took her hand. She couldn't see his face, and she didn't like it.

"Understood!" Squad 13 replied.

"Fantastic," their impromptu briefer drawled. He pointed behind them, at the horrible blizzard. "Now get out of here."

Squad 26 formed up around them. They took stock of themselves, then shared nods and thumbs up. 090 counted them off.

"Three."

The memories bubbled to the surface. Ichigo took a breath.

"Two."

Yeah, that's right.

"One."

If Hiro and Zero Two could do this twice...

"GO!"

They could do it once.

* * *

"Status."

"Sir!" the tech responded. "Core destabilization ratios are almost in place. We're following the doctor's instructions to the letter."

Hachi nodded. "Good. How long until it is ready?"

"We estimate five minutes for optimal dispersal."

"Activate it as soon as it is ready. I will be with the transports. Don't wait for my approval, but contact me once you begin the process. Understood?"

"Understood!"

* * *

The human species recorded its history through a system they called 'events': occasions or happenings on the timeline deemed to hold personal or collective worth. The size and scope of events varied massively. Some affected but a few lives, while others shaped entire star systems or galaxies. For humanity, the most important events occurred on the world or species level. Some held such profound importance that they were readily taught to all members of the race: the extinction of the dinosaurs; the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki; the fall of the Berlin Wall, to name but a few.

As time passed and the future became the present, historians young and old would judge the happenings of these momentous and historic months. After all, the people involved were some of the most famous to ever exist. Their names were known to children and lecturers far and wide, their visages carved into stone and their deeds recorded in the most prestigious of tomes.

Ichigo, Goro, Futoshi, Ikuno, Mitsuru, Kokoro. The heroes of humanity. The founders of a new age. They who struggled against the death of the world and won.

Behind them fought the ghosts of what they once were: the child soldiers who suffered needlessly, born to fight and die.

Before them fought the ghosts of who they strove to become: the harbingers and trailblazers, who forged the path and bestowed upon them the inspiration of gods. The mythical forest of the horned girl and her stalwart mate loomed beyond the howling blizzard. The rampaging machine, so horribly reminiscent of the fallen Argentea, blocked out the surroundings with its towering shadow.

They wished for these things. They wished for the most caring of bonds and the strength of legends. The compassion of a lover and the power to slay their demons by the dozens.

Garden would, in time, become a university, one of the best, and the thirteenth plantation would become its city. The trail these parasites followed, the lines their legs carved into the snow, would be cordoned off and protected for centuries. Their characters would be analyzed, their actions studied.

For it was here, you see, that the finger of history pointed. Of all the moments hailed and cherished during these soon-to-be famous months, this one stood above. This one was lauded as the greatest. The event of events, the single blip on the timeline to which the scholars and scribes proclaimed with glee: "It was here the world itself began!"

The children ran.

Through the snow, they ran.

Those same books would one day claim this mad dash to freedom an original happening, the first of its kind. They were wrong. In truth, it was a recreation of a legendary event years prior, told through hushed whispers and hearsay, in which a nine year old child soldier attempted to escape with a monster, an experiment gone wrong.

Two children had become sixteen. Like their sacred forebears, they wished for freedom - but the oppressors would not let them leave. Not without a fight.

"Left side! Left side! One hundred meters, five riflemen!"

Their firearms were, at this point, over a century old. Squad 26 did not know the origin of the rifles they held, and neither did it matter. They were given a name - Heckler and Koch, model 416 - and it was good enough. Names gave them reason. Names gave them belonging.

It impressed Squad 26 that even the weapons of the old world had names. The city of survivors taught them, as one of their first lessons, the concept of purpose. Nothing was meaningless. Everything existed for some reason. From that purpose came the name, and from the name came existence.

The children shouldered their rifles. The countries of old and the bullets they made fired at APE in defiance. Their goggles gave them sight and their masks gave them breath.

So they ran.

But APE's soldiers would not stand for rebellion. No quarter was given. The wind brought to them the sounds of the scavengers' final stand: the dull echoes of gunfire, the thuds of an explosion. Papa's troops mobilized all the resources at their disposal. The roaring of engines alerted the escapees to the presence of oncoming armored personnel carriers. The distance closed.

"Heavy armor! Our rear, danger close!"

Tremors knocked them from their feet and the party collapsed into the snow. Ichigo crawled to Goro, who winced against the powder stained crimson. His wound reopened. A shadow infringed upon her vision; she twisted her head to the sky and saw two titans step over them, locked in mortal combat. Genista had lost its cannon, but its counterpart still had its lance.

The M9 launched itself onto its foe. Genista's foot hovered perilously, afraid as it was of crushing the children, and lost its balance as a result. The machines impacted the ground some dozens of meters to their side. Ichigo threw herself over her partner. Together they braced against the oncoming wave of snow. It battered her back, but through some miracle they were not buried alive.

"Stay down!" erupted 090's voice over the helmet's radio. "Incoming!"

A missile streaked through the gray skies and slammed against one of the fast approaching APE transports. Where the snow chilled her back, the explosion's fireball singed. Its companion screeched to a halt to allow its passengers exit. A choppy, monstrous noise filled her mind and drowned her thoughts. Some sort of mechanical contraption hovered over them, fighting against the blizzard's winds. The aged gunship's nose-mounted minigun swiveled and erupted like dragon's fire.

The hailstorm of bullets crashed against the hostile forces. The men fell to the frozen ground, some alive and some dead. The APE APC's turret aimed to the clouds and returned fire. Flak explosions surrounded their sudden ally. One impacted in front of the cockpit. Horrendous shrieking filled the air; it struggled for a moment, then fell from the sky. Assuming its enemy's demise, the turret turned its focus to Genista, which continued to wrestled with the other Franxx.

"Holy shit," Ichigo whispered. "Goro? H-Hey, Goro?!"

Her partner groaned. "I'm... I'm here. I'm alright."

Noise of a nearby struggle cut off her reply.

"Mitsuru! Let me go! Let me _go_ , Mitsuru!"

"Like hell I'm letting you go! What's gotten into you?!"

Kokoro struggled against her grip. Her helmeted visage stared at Genista's distant struggle.

"I need to help them! They need my help!"

Ikuno and Futoshi dropped to the snow next to Ichigo.

"Are you two okay?" the girl demanded over the sound of exchanged gunfire.

Ichigo shook her head. "Goro's wound reopened! If we don't get out of-"

From beyond Garden's southern wall came the sound of an explosion - a natural explosion. An eruption.

Then came the shockwave.

Then came the magma.

The blizzard's frost and snow impacted the blast like a mosquito impacts a windshield. The clouds parted. Through her bleary periphery, Ichigo spotted several strange particles, glowing orange, carry away individual snowflakes. Trying to focus on the spots proved futile. Despite the intensity of her focus, the firefly-like lights blinked out of existence; she couldn't get a good look. Winds died and gunfire ceased. The soldiers of both APE and Squad 26 looked around, startled and alert.

A gathering of those same particles drew Ichigo's gaze to the forest of her stolen memories. She tried to blink away the glow.

 _"Get up, Ichigo!"_

When she opened her eyes, she saw a boy.

 _"If we can do it, you can too!"_

Attached to the boy's hand was a red girl cloaked in black.

 _"Geh-uuuuu, Ihio! Ra! Raa!"_

And then they were gone.

The mask's oxygen stun her dry lips. "D-Did you g-guys... see that?"

Goro sat himself up with a bit of effort. "See... what?"

Confusion and doubt bogged down Ichigo's tired mind. "Never - nevermind."

Mechanical whirling, the bad kind, forced her eyes skyward. The gunship sputtered and groaned.

Inside the Apache, Naomi struggled for control. She swore and fought to salvage the crippled symbol of her people. Bari, the copilot, was dead, her body ruined by shrapnel. Naomi missed her and her experience. Howling wind pierced the shattered glass. It rattled her bones, even through the muffling of her helmet. She blinked away her tears. Her copilot's body blinked away its existence. Her mind couldn't afford the blessing of confusion, so consumed was she by the chaos. She could only sit and watch while the machine's instruments fluctuated to impossible values. Orange sparks flew from the rotors. Her steed held firm, aloft and well. Only the damaged minigun and broken copilot's cockpit hinted to the Apache's brush with fiery demise.

In her lap rested Bari's pilot helmet.

 _"You can do it. You can finish it."_

A deep breath, to calm her nerves. Naomi ripped the helmet from her head and grabbed the dead woman's. Hers synced to the piloting heads-up display. The copilot's synced with the weapons.

HELLFIRE-IV : 24

"I can do it," she gasped out. "I can finish it."

On the ground below, thirty millimeter cannon shells signaled the arrival of the Strykers. 090 bellowed orders over the inter-squad frequency.

"Get ready! We're leaving when the transports get here!"

The supporting fire slammed into APE's remaining armor. A volley of rounds cleaved its turret while another pierced the wheels. Squad 13 scrambled away, with Squad 26 providing covering fire. But Kokoro fought against Mitsuru's grip - her eyes were still on Genista's pinned form. The M9 struggled to keep it grounded while they wrestled for control of the spear.

"Genista! GENISTA!" she screamed into the distance. "Get up! You can beat it, so _get up_!"

In the storm, the machine hadn't heard the girl's cries. The blizzard was gone now; Genista heard her crystal clear.

The black static plaguing its faceplate vanished. Light erupted from its eye sockets, flashing like the sun, then bled down to its featureless face until the whole thing glowed a solid, blinding white. Strength surged through the frame. Genista's mountainous arms overpowered the M9's grip. The other machine's shoulders sparked and creaked into the struggle, to no avail. The rogue Franxx got to its knees, then to its feet.

And then it ripped the M9's left arm from its socket. The spear went with it.

Stunned stiff, Kokoro finally allowed Mitsuru to pull her away.

A right hook to the M9's jaw sent it to the earth. Powder flew, an earthquake rolled through the dirt. Genista flung the arm away, grabbed its stunned foe and wrapped its arm around the M9's neck. It hoisted the machine to its knees and twisted it in the Apache's direction.

Naomi took the opening. The gunship strained as it turned, but turn it did. The girl aligned the targeting reticule with the M9's face. A crack echoed through the air. Something rocketed from the M9's head, angled in the direction of the retreating rebels, right as Naomi loosed twenty-four armor-piercing, high explosive rockets into the machine's cockpit.

The children felt the heat of the M9's death on their backs. The escape pod barely missed one of the waiting transports. To his credit, the gunner paused in his suppressive fire for but a moment. The pod slid open automatically - it was the stamen seat, and the occupant was unconscious.

But the stamen was a girl.

090 focused on her suit and not her gender. "That's - wait, that's APE special forces! Rohiji, Itsuya, get her inside and secured! She's worth something!"

"Copy!" the two members replied. They grabbed the girl and dragged her into their Stryker. 090 beckoned Squad 13 into theirs.

"We're going! Get to your seats!" the driver barked.

Futoshi shook his head. "Th-There are others still-"

"They're dead," the gunner interrupted. "Sagi radioed in and told us the plan. You're wearing their helmets - that's proof of a scavenger's death. We know where they are and we'll come back for them, but not now!"

090 entered after his partner. "We're all inside!"

The driver didn't need to hear anything else. He flipped a switch, and the door sealed itself. "Stryker 1 to Stryker 2 and Falcon, final checks, over!"

"Stryker 2 is solid green, over!"

"Falcon's yellow but okay! I can get her home! I'll be on your six, over!"

Ikuno went stiff as a statue but didn't say anything.

"Copy. Follow us, fifty meter spacing. Out!"

But as they approached the collapsed portion of the southern wall, APE's remaining functional turrets took aim. The gunner hissed out a creative curse.

The sky cracked like lightning. Once, twice. The turrets - and the sections of wall they rested on - were reduced to rubble and ash. The vehicles made it through the hole.

Ichigo suspected the source. She turned to Kokoro to confirm; the girl merely flashed a thumbs up. The squad leader added it to her racing brain's mental picture. Genista was what got them inside, but where were the others? Were they really moving too, like they suspected? And if they were, could she hear Delphinium like Kokoro heard Genista?

Her focus was drawn away. Rebreather static disrupted Goro's pained hiss. 090's partner, the medic girl, was busy replacing his bandages. She muttered something about stitches. Ichigo squeezed his hand.

"Did the morphine help?"

"Y-Yeah, but I can still feel it throb. Ugh..."

Somehow, they were alive. All of them, except...

"Who were those guys?" Mitsuru huffed. He wanted answers, and he wanted them yesterday.

090 slouched in his seat, fumbling with the straps of his helmet. It took him far longer than they expected to finally pry the thing from his head. That lady secured her helmet in probably thirty seconds, but it took 090 almost two minutes to remove his own. It reminded Ichigo of some sort of airtight capsule, which made sense upon consideration. The rest of her body was cold, wet, clammy, shivering. But her head felt fine. No real sweat or humidity. The filtered air cooled her throat.

Some sort of environmental gear? Who designed such a thing? Why weren't they given these as standard issue, given the state of the world?

090 coughed into the cramped cabin. "They're the ones who got Zorome and Miku out."

Silence. Just the whirl of the engine, the grip of the tires against the dead ground. Futoshi, as expected, asked the golden question.

"What do you mean?"

After confirming the safety was back on, 090's partner released her strange rifle's magazine and freed the bullet from the chamber. Mitsuru watched it roll in the cabin's dim light. It wasn't an APE round, not by any stretch of the imagination. She placed the weapon on her lap, then looked at the other occupants.

"Your squadmates are still alive. They're wounded, but - anyway, Zorome asked those guys to get you out. Your teammates saved our lives back at Chrysanthemum, so we wanted to help. We owed them. That girl in the helicopter, that thing in the sky, she said she knew you too, I think?"

Futoshi buried his helmet in his hands. His shoulders shook.

"Naomi!" Ikuno rasped. "It's Naomi!"

"What in the fuckin' - Luke! You seeing that?"

"Oh, you see it too? Thought I was just going insane, honestly."

Whatever feelings Squad 13 felt in response to the revelation fell to the side upon hearing the driver's surprised expletive. Ichigo craned her head to glance out the vehicle's heads-up display.

To their left, bathed in that weird orange glow, sat Plantation 13. Thick green vines crawled up its surface and tethered it in place. Tall grass covered the surface in the immediate vicinity, waving in an invisible breeze. A small armada of transport craft flew from Cerasus' hangars, pointed in the direction they just came from.

Beyond the plantation raged the storm.

It fought to collapse on them all, but didn't. The glow held it at bay. An invisible dome forced the ice and snow away on all sides. To their south, past their former home, lay an opening. A gap, as tall as the sky, carved through the storm, providing an exit and reprieve from the horrible weather.

And in front of the opening were-

"It's fuckin' impossible. I'm telling you, it's impossible."

"Then why the _hell_ are they _standing there_?!"

"Are those... animals?" Kokoro whispered.

Four animals. Quadrupeds. Waiting.

The eyes stared directly at the armored transports. Not the ones leaving - the ones approaching.

Theirs.

The gunner gripped his seat, pale as a ghost.

"They're horses."

Ichigo lifted the goggles from her eyes, unbelieving. She squinted and tried to make sense of it all. "I thought animals that size were extinct?"

Their driver looked over his shoulder, eyes wide, abject confusion plainly evident.

"They are."

* * *

"H-Hachi... you... bas-tard! Took... you... long enough..."

Hachi said nothing. Blood spewed from Sagi's mouth. The surrounding rooms were filled with bodies, a dozen and a half per every fallen member of the scavenger squad.

"We... d-did it..." the dying man continued. "We... won."

"Yes," Hachi acknowledged. "You won."

A fierce, bloody grin spread the soldier's lips. The look of a lion, finally satisfied with its kill.

"Did... they..."

"They're en route to Asphodel now. They've escaped."

"Good..."

Sagi took a breath, though in truth it was more of a choking cough. Hachi's men entered through the destroyed wall and rushed past them. The fight was not yet over, but everyone present could see the ending. A medic stopped to begin his work; the dead man waved him away.

"L-List...en... you asshole..." He swallowed his blood. "You... t-take that... pistol..."

Hachi unholstered his sidearm as requested and flipped off the safety. He leveled it at Sagi's forehead. The wounded soldier stared past the barrel, out the destroyed wall, to the blue, cloudless sky. The mild breeze caressed him. His grin widened.

History remembers they who were larger than life. History remembers the speech writers, the titans of industry, the military generals and the wealthy.

Alexander the Great. Julius Caesar. George Washington.

The soldiers they commanded, however, are not remembered. They receive no granite monuments, no named streets, and their faces are not put on currency.

Those same future history books, the ones lauding the lives of Squad 13, would forget these particular scavengers. Squad 26 would receive a few paragraphs and nothing more.

But unlike the countless parasites and soldiers fated to die in this tragic story, Sagi, and the men and women he led on their violent crusade, would have their graves marked by tombstones. Their final resting places would be a graveyard, not a battlefield. In their home, surrounded by their friends, and not on a field of death.

"I... saw it... on their f-faces. On... that b-birdy's face. I s-saw it, Hachi. He's... an eagle. They will... set us... _free._ "

Code 989 - the utterly worthless failure of a parasite who named himself _Sagi_ , the Japanese translation for _Fraud_ \- died a free man.

Bang.


	19. UNKNOWN

I apologize for how long this chapter took. Writing it was... emotionally exhausting.

In episode 19, we got the backstory.

* * *

 _I don't remember much, really._

 _...?_

 _Hmm... the most recognizable one was... trepidation?_

* * *

"S-So, how long do you think it'll take them to recover?"

The horses vanished when they emerged on the other side of the storm. Not 'vanished', where they broke off and changed direction or something, but _vanished_. Disappeared from existence. Gone. Poof. Into thin air.

Like the ghosts from her memories.

They all saw it happen. One second, they were there. Then she blinked.

Nobody wanted to talk about it, which, her exhausted mind emphasized, was a perfectly reasonable position to take. These things didn't happen. They were physical, corporeal beings. The snow marred their coats and their hooves left prints on the ground. Water vapor from their breathing condensed in the air upon exiting their nostrils. She didn't see any injuries. They weren't in pain.

The animals existed, and then they did not.

Ichigo dared not let her mind ponder the implications. Her stress levels were too high already. Instead, she listened in on Futoshi's conversation with Naomi. The helmets' radios came with a channel linked to whatever strange machine she was flying, probably thanks to their previous owners. A small blessing.

"Miku's arm is still weak, but from what I understand, she's improved leaps and bounds since their arrival," their missing teammate responded. "Zorome, though... I'm gonna be blunt with you, Futoshi, it's bad. Real bad. He's gonna be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. His spirits were high when we left and he's trying to take it in stride, but..."

She trailed off. Futoshi's pale palms rubbed along the helmet's exterior; the rebreather butchered his wheeze. "Stupid idiot. Zorome, you stupid idiot..."

Ichigo attempted to change the subject. "U-Um, Naomi, about Hiro - he... uh... found a new partner..."

"Yeah, I know. Zero Two, right? Wish we could've met. Doctor told me all about her!"

...Huh? "You - you know about Zero Two?"

The girl sputtered over the radio. "Mitsuru! You never _told_ them?!"

"I forgot, okay?" he grouched. "We were a little preoccupied trying figure out Hiro's situation."

Naomi grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway - yes, I know about Zero Two. I was never meant to be Hiro's partner. I was there to watch him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid... and keep him sane until the doctor brought Zero Two."

Goro grunted in realization. "That's why you joined our squad so late."

"Yep. Hell, I can't even pilot a Franxx! The doctor faked my tests and everything!"

"We're here," the driver interrupted. The armored vehicles screeched to a halt, and the door opened with a hiss. "This is your stop. Welcome home, kids, glad to have ya."

...Home?

"I'll give the grand tour!" Naomi cheered. "Let me just land this thing first. I'll meet you guys by the gates!"

Gates?

They filed out into a sizable clearing; Futoshi supported Goro's exit. The overcast sky muted the surroundings, but at least it wasn't snowing. No flakes on the ground, a light breeze. Cool, chilly even, but not uncomfortable or life-threatening like it'd been at Garden. Fields of green dotted the distance, broken up by a variety of strange buildings. The unusual sight provoked yet more questions.

"Where are we?"

090 sighed. "The last city on the planet."

"We were told Papa rescued everyone," Ikuno responded. The medic girl helped with her helmet. "That was a lie, then."

"It was. At the time of civilization's collapse, the human population exceeded eight billion."

"E-Eight _billion_?!" Futoshi sputtered. "There's no way they could've fit that many people inside the plantations! Those bastards, they probably left them all to die!"

Once Ikuno removed her helmet, 090's partner moved to Ichigo, helping her undo the straps. It came off with a click and hiss, and for the first time she was able to get a good look at what Mitsuru called the 'red eyes'.

Chipped, scratched and dinged, but solidly constructed. The whole surface was a muted, faded gray, a shade lighter than the strange rifles Squad 26 carried. The goggles themselves were situated in the middle of additional plating, which seemed to lock in place against the mask and helmet to form an airtight seal. One unit, environmentally secure. Rounded and lacking of any ornamentation, a stark contrast to the decorated and angular clothes so common in APE's civilization.

Utilitarian. Constructed for one purpose only. Hollow emptiness filled her gut.

"They knew what was happening."

"Yes," 090's partner replied. She turned to Kokoro next. "They did."

Mitsuru looked from his own helmet to the fields. Some stray locks dangled from his normally well-groomed head. "The survivors can grow food out in the open? Is the local climate stable enough?"

090 nodded. "It is, and it seems they don't know why. This city, Asphodel - it's lucky. Some of the townsfolk we've talked to since arriving here weeks ago claimed this is what the weather was like before the apocalypse. According to their ancestors, that is."

Kokoro's curious gaze turned up the hill, locking on the city's wooden gates. "And... how many people live here?"

090's expression fell. Crestfallen exhaustion overtook his form, and he turned onto the dirt path, waving them to follow.

"You do not wish to know. Come."

Squad 13 exchanged depressed glances. Goro watched the young man's back. "What about your squad? Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"They will enter through a separate gate, to keep the prisoner secure and out of the public's eye."

To the side of the steep hill rested some enclosed spaces, in which a variety of animals grazed. Ichigo counted a few dozen of them, but found herself wondering about their purpose. Why were they there? What were they used for? Companionship? How did they survive?

"Naomi!"

Ikuno's cheerful exclamation brought her attention to the gate, where their long-lost squadmate waited. Ikuno and Naomi were always close, and the girl's sudden departure soured the former's mood for weeks. Seeing them smile again lifted Ichigo's spirits. The brunette beamed at them and waved the group to the entrance.

"Welcome, guys! You made it! Let's get you all checked in and then I'll show you around."

The gate guards, to her surprise, were a boy and girl around their age. The girl's blonde ponytail jostled and bobbed when her eyes sweeped dramatically over Naomi's form.

"Hey, Sam. You look like you just got dragged out of New York's sewers."

...Sam? What was a 'Sam'? Her name was Naomi! Was 'New York' a location? Could locations even _be_ 'new'? What made it new? Why not 'Old York' or just 'York'?

In reply, Naomi turned up her nose and huffed. "Tu t'es vue ? On dirait un crapaud japonais radioactif !"

The strange sounds spilled from the girl's lips faster than Ichigo could blink. A foreign, awkward sort of confusion weighed on her mind. She found the noise familiar, but... it wasn't? Were they words of some sort? What was she saying?

The gate girl recoiled in horror. "Quelle insulte !" But then her eyes found something of interest and her demeanor changed immediately. "Qui est celui-là ?"

She was looking at... Goro?! This stupid blonde bitch adjusted her shirt, leaned on the counter and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder! Ichigo's teeth clenched. She was _smiling_ at him!

"Hey there. Welcome to Asphodel! I'm Lily, nice to meet you! Need a tour?"

Poor Goro just looked confused. She, however, felt this... murderous feeling once before. Way back when, during their first breakfast with Zero Two, before Ichigo knew about the other girl's relationship with Hiro. When she sat on his lap, the way she blushed, the way he held her hand - but this was worse.

About a million times worse. Infinity times worse. Infinity and a _half_ times _worse_!

She opened her mouth to lay down the rules, because there were _rules_! Why did this _blonde thing_ think she could just _flaunt herself_ like that and _talk_ to _Goro_?!

"Cherche pas, il est maqué."

Naomi beat her to the punch... apparently? The blonde thing leveled a deadpan stare in her direction. "Avec qui ? Toi ?"

Their squadmate bit her lip to stifle laughter. She thumbed in Ichigo's direction. "Non, avec elle."

The stare became a glare, leveled at her. A growl worked its way up her throat. She puffed out her chest and clamped her hand around Goro's.

Finally, the male guard intervened. He maneuvered _blonde bitch_ away from the counter. "Lily, Lily, please! You're scaring the guests." He cleared his throat. "Sorry. I take it you're the new arrivals we've been expecting? Squad 13?"

"Yes," she muttered. "We are."

'Lily' - what an _ugly_ name! - beat her fists against the taller man's back, to no avail.

"You're telling me, out of _all_ the APE runaways to come through these gates, the _first_ genuinely _good-looking guy_ is _TAKEN_?!" She loosed a defeated wail and Ichigo's ego soared. She knew she was smirking. She didn't care. "Bullshit! It's _bullshit_! Sam's _lying_ , Santiago! Don't believe her _lies_! They don't even know what dating _is_!"

The man ignored her. Good. "I take it Sagi's squad didn't, uh..."

It took Naomi a moment to reply. "No. You know how they were."

He sighed. "Yeah. Well, they didn't record any next of kin, which means you guys-" He pointed to Squad 13. "-are their official inheritors."

Mitsuru asked the question on all of their minds. "Why us?"

"You have their helmets. They gave them to you, correct?"

She dared not question why he was able to make such an accurate deduction. "Yes."

"In Asphodel, a scavenger's helmet is considered a will of last resort. Should they have no children, will or anyone they deem worthy to inherit their possessions, the person to claim their helmet shall be considered their next in line. That is how it has always worked. You will receive everything they owned, whether it be tokens, property or physical belongings."

Kokoro couldn't help herself. "Um... who were they? Why did they come for us?"

Naomi scratched her cheek. "It's... complicated."

"Make no mistake - those helmets and backpacks _are_ yours, legally, and will be denoted as such," the guard clarified. "However, the city would appreciate it if you found it in yourself to return them to the armory. You would be compensated for your trouble. They are... relics, I guess you could say. We can't make them anymore. They're unique, all of them, and each helmet or suit we lose means one less scavenger we can field. They're from the old world. Passed down by our ancestors - the ones who led us here, defended us and saved our civilization. They remind us of who we were."

Ichigo traced the red-tinted goggles with her thumbs, watched the way the shadows highlighted the headgear's scratches and dents.

It was heavy.

"We'll... we'll think about it."

"Of course." The man grabbed some sort of feather, dipped it in ink and scribbled something across a piece of parchment. "You guys are free to go. Welcome to the city."

Mitsuru arched a brow. "That's all? No paperwork to fill out? No applications for citizenry?"

"Are you human?"

"I would sure hope so."

"Are you APE sympathizers?"

"Hell no!" Futoshi barked.

The guard grinned. "Then you are citizens of Asphodel."

Naomi cheered and urged them into the city. "C'mon, c'mon, let's go!"

090 lifted his hand in farewell; he and his partner turned towards an intersection. "We're going to go link up with our squad and make sure the APE soldier stays secure. We'll meet with you later."

Ichigo returned the wave. "Thanks for your help, Code 090! Seriously!"

"Kyuma," he corrected with a grin. "My name's Kyuma. And this is Higosa."

...Name? Oh! They must've named themselves while in the city!

Higosa, the medic girl, followed after him. "Have fun showing them around!"

As they walked away, the blonde _thing_ shoved the man down and craned her head over his body. "Sam! SAM! You better give them a proper tour, your hear me?! If you don't, I will!"

Ikuno gave their squadmate a weird look. "What's that about? Sam?"

The girl blushed and scratched her cheek. "Ah, uh... _well_ , in case it, ah, wasn't obvious enough... I'm not actually a parasite, you know? I'm... natural born. Sam is short for Samantha. That's my birth name, the name my parents gave me. Those guys-" She thumbed behind her. "-are my friends. My _other_ friends, the kids I grew up with. Before I met you guys!"

Ichigo pouted.

Naomi shot her a bashful, apologetic grin. "S-She means well Ichigo, really. Lily's just... stir crazy. You can't really _go_ anywhere in this city, you know? I was the same way."

"Is that why you..." Kokoro trailed off.

"Yeah. Asphodel's leadership knows the doctor. They don't always see eye to eye, but on occasion he came here looking for help with some things, because he knows the people here have no love for APE. My family descended from the old world military and has always taken great pride in it, so I was trained and such already. I saw an opportunity to get out and explore the world! Then the old man introduced me to _Mitsuru_ , who _apparently_ never _told you guys_ afterwards."

"I was preoccupied!" he retorted.

"Uh huh, uh huuuuuh." Naomi rolled her eyes. "He faked my history, got me a code, introduced me to my 'partner'-" She made air quotes. "-Hiro, who promptly named me Naomi. I like it better than Sam... but don't tell anyone I said that. My job was to keep him from going off the deep end until the doctor was ready to bring Zero Two to him. I was the only one, besides her, who could survive piloting with him, because I, well, don't have YBCs in the first place! So the test Franxx wouldn't even start up!"

Futoshi scratched his cheek. "What were those noises you were making earlier?"

Goro elbowed him in the gut.

Naomi blinked. "N-Noises? Oh, oh! You mean French!"

...

Together as one, excluding Mitsuru: "What's French?"

She hadn't expected such a question, judging from her startled expression. "U-Uh... it's a language."

To the parasites, it was a nonanswer. "What's a language?"

The poor girl shot Mitsuru a pleading look. He groaned. "You know more about this than I do."

"You're better at explaining things!"

His eye twitched, but he relented all the same. "Think about how we communicate. Humans form complex grunts with our lips, tongues and teeth, right? We assign meaning to the sounds we produce. Those are words, and a language is a _collection_ of words."

Ikuno mulled over the concept. "So we're speaking a 'language' right now, then?"

"Yes. We speak..." He looked to Naomi for confirmation. "...English, was it?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

"Languages were named for their country of origin," Mitsuru continued. "French, for example, originated from the country of..." He paused, searching for the answer. "...France, I believe."

Naomi took over from there. "When civilization collapsed, most of the world's languages disappeared as well. The citizens of Asphodel trace their heritage from all over. They're a proud bunch, you know? So they try to teach their kids the surviving languages and such."

So 'French' was one of those languages, huh? Ichigo surveyed the city as they walked. People glanced at them on occasion, probably due to their APE clothing, but it seemed everyone was busy with... whatever it was people did here. How did they make food without the hidden caretakers? Mitsuru said they grew it, but what happened after that? Where did their clothes come from?

How did they defend themselves against the klaxosaurs?

"This is weird," she whispered.

"So did your family come from this 'France' place, Naomi?" Futoshi asked. He did a double-take when they passed a bakery filled with racks of bread, but had the decency to look sheepish when Goro stumbled and groaned.

"My great-grandfather was the original pilot of that helicopter," she explained. "That machine I flew, I mean. He was American. A few months after the settlement formed, he met a nice French girl. She traveled over the French-German border with another refugee party escaping out of Paris and... well, yeah! It's a common story. Most of the American blood in Asphodel's mixed with other ancestries because there weren't many American women among the survivors."

Kokoro stared her partner down. "Mitsuru? What's a... u-um... French-Germohn border? What's an... Amer... Ameri-uh..."

Mitsuru groaned.

Naomi grinned and scratched her cheek, "I'll show you guys a map later. It'll make more sense."

Ichigo struggled with the new adjectives. "Were... uh..." Hang on, restart. "These people were human too, right?"

Naomi halted, so they stopped too. She sighed, looking between them, then turned to Goro. "Hey, Goro? Lemme see your helmet real quick?"

"H-Huh? Yeah, sure..."

He handed her the disconnected helmet, then they moved off the dirt street to a few nearby wooden benches. The traffic passed them by. Naomi ran her eyes across the headgear before thumbing a sizable dent by the left temple.

"Itan," she whispered. She glanced at Ichigo's helmet next. "Which means that's Inyo."

She didn't understand. "Naomi?"

The girl shook her head. "N-Nothing. Sorry Goro, I'm gonna get something from your backpack. Hold still!"

She rummaged through his pack for a few moments. When she backed away, she held two items: a small plastic bag in her right; some dangling chains in her left.

"What're those?" Kokoro inquired. Naomi didn't reply. Instead, she turned into the circle they'd formed around her and held out the plastic bad and its contents.

A picture.

More specifically, a group photo of seven men. The image faded a bit towards the edges, but overall its condition remained pristine. She guessed it'd been a while since it saw the daylight. She didn't recognize the people, but the armor was a different story. They held the same helmets in Squad 13's possession, wore the same gear they saw on that other squad. But compared to her helmet's current state, the ones in the picture didn't have nearly as much wear and tear. Dirty and dusty, fewer scuffs and scratches. Behind the soldiers, in the background, stood a line of trees, a handful of tents, and several military vehicles.

Ichigo's breath caught in her throat. "They're..."

Naomi wiped the mist from her eyes. "They were human first and German second. Yeah, people came from different places. All the separate languages made it hard to communicate at times, sure. But despite all of that, all their past grudges and cultural peeves, they banded together and made it work."

She opened her other palm to reveal seven pairs of oval-shaped metal chips, attached to chains.

DEU

210400-R-22357

Naomi offered a sad grin. "They had numbers and codes, too."

"So we're all the same."

She returned the items to Goro's backpack, shaking her head.

"Nah. You were conscripted. You didn't have a choice. They did. They chose to fight, of their own free will. And when they grew too old, they trained the next generation, taught them what they knew and gave them the means to survive. They made sure we never forgot who we are and where we came from."

"They saved the species," Mitsuru paraphrased.

Naomi led them back onto the road, then down an intersection.

"They couldn't save everything. Asphodel's problem has always been, well, technology. Stuff. We don't have enough _stuff_!" She huffed in annoyance. "It sucks, you know? We're not idiots. Isn't like this is one of those old disaster movies where people have to relearn how to make a wheel. We know how to, I dunno, install clean plumbing. A sewer system! In theory, anyway. But we don't have the equipment to actually make it _happen_."

Futoshi scratched his cheek. "Is it hard for people to talk to each other with all those languages?"

The girl shook her head. "That was one of the easiest things. The first generation solved it almost overnight! In the old world, when people needed to communicate, they apparently defaulted to English. Don't ask me why, though... some political crap about empires and cultures and whatever. But it was the language of business, so in public everyone uses English. In private they all speak their own stuff. Spanish, German, uh... Polish, Chinese? Whatever, there are a bunch."

She came to a sudden stop. Ichigo stumbled to keep from walking into her back.

"We're here!"

The group looked around. Goro offered an exasperated grin. "Uh... where's 'here'?"

Naomi spun around, a cheeky grin highlighting her features. "The hospital. Well, the hospital's dorms."

Futoshi's eyes widened. "W-Wait, is this where..."

"Yep! Take off your packs, put 'em in the foyer along the wall. The lobby staff'll hold them. Goro!"

"Huh?"

"Come with me! We gotta sign you in and get that leg stitched! Won't take long, maybe an hour or two!"

They did as requested and left the helmets and backpacks against the wooden wall. This whole place was wooden, actually. Was that sanitary? A women smiled at them from behind the desk. Ichigo shuffled forward.

"U-Um... are Zorome and Miku here?"

The lady's eyes traced a quick line across her body, obviously taking note of the APE jacket and uniform. Her expression was guarded steel.

"Your name, miss?"

"I-Ichigo. Squad... Squad 13?"

Her features softened considerably. "Ah! We've been expecting you. Name your companions, please?"

Ichigo turned around to point them out. "Kokoro, Mitsuru, Futoshi, Ikuno, ah..." She glimpsed another nurse leading Goro and Naomi through a separate door. "Goro is with us too, but he's wounded, so..."

The receptionist checked off the names as she spoke, nodding. "Good. That's everyone. You're free to enter, dear. Fifth room on the right, 1-5-A."

"Thank you!"

She waved the squad forward and relayed the information. Futoshi cut in front of them, his steps urgent.

"No running in hospitals, idiot!" Ikuno snarled. He slowed his mad dash, sufficiently chastised, but still sped down the hall with a speed rarely seen. Futoshi turned into the noted doorway and screeched to a halt. Misty tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes.

"Zorome..." he whispered. Then, louder: "Zorome!"

He barreled forth into the room. The rest of them picked up the pace upon hearing a pair of startled exclamations.

"F-Fu... hey, jackass! T-Take it easy!"

Squad 13 stumbled into the cramped bedroom. Something lurched inside her; vainly, she tried to fight away the sniffles.

Futoshi's heft all but obscured Zorome wheelchair-bound form. His arms wrapped around the other boy in a massive bearhug, one Argentea's stamen tried to return. Both of them cried. Off to the side sat-

"MIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUU!"

The way the girl's auburn pigtails bobbed and weaved almost collapsed Ichigo's exhausted body into a puddle of emotions. Kokoro barreled into her, sending them both to the ground in a frenzied hug.

Mitsuru turned away, trying to hide his puffy eyes, but a glare from Ikuno made him reconsider. He rubbed his neck and went to greet Zorome. Chlorophytum's pistil rubbed Ichigo's back, and together they approached Miku.

It was one thing to be told they still lived. It was quite another to _see_ them in person. Zorome had no legs. A sling supported Miku's left arm. Argentea's final stand left them maimed; they were no longer parasites.

But none of them were, and that was fine. They were alive.

Everyone was alive.

"How did you survive?!" Kokoro sobbed. "That klaxosaur stabbed the cockpit! It cut Argentea in half! We all saw!"

Miku shot Zorome a weird look, one that caught Ichigo off guard. It wasn't one of her usual glares. It was... softer.

The boy in question huffed, then crossed his arms and looked away. A light blush stung his cheeks. "I... think I pulled her out of the way. Maybe. I dunno, it's fuzzy." Then he stopped to mull something over. "H-Hey, hey, wait a minute! You guys were there?!"

"Of course we were _there_ , dumbass!" Futoshi roared. He shook Zorome's shoulders. "Idiot! Asshole! You think we'd just _leave_ you there?! When Nana told us what was happening, we-agh!"

His outburst stopped with a yelp. Vice-like fingers clamped around his ear, and Ikuno pulled him back with a sharp tug. Zorome slumped in the wheelchair, whimpering.

"Futoshi."

Futoshi began sweating. "Y-Yes?"

The glasses flashed. "He. Is. In. Jured."

"S-Sorry..."

...

Her hands began shaking.

Miku's distant voice barely reached her. "Hey, where's Goro?" A pause. "...Ichigo?"

She walked to the bookcase. Should she sit? She felt faint - no. No, she was seeing things. That's all.

Ikuno's eyes traced her back. "Goro's fine. He was wounded while we were escaping, but it wasn't bad. Naomi took him to get stitches. Ichigo, what's wrong?"

'The Beast and the Prince'

 _In the deepest, darkest part of a forest lived a tribe, hidden from all. They had large wings on their backs and were beautiful, but they were what would be called beasts. Among them was their princess, who had huge, ashen wings. Their law said that once one turned sixteen, they would be allowed to fly outside the forest._

Impossible.

 _And on her sixteenth birthday, the princess took flight to the world beyond the forest. She crossed the steep mountains and the surging rivers and reached a world of humans. The moon shone brightly in the sky._

 _She landed in a castle garden, where she found a young man gazing up at the moon. The princess hid in the bushes and stared at the young man, and for the first time, love bloomed in her heart. But he was clearly of a different race. A beast and a human could never be together._

Impossible.

 _And so, the princess went to see a witch who lived in the same forest and said, "I want to live as a human. I want to be united with him." The witch replied like so: "I can help you if you offer me your wings. But keep this in mind. No matter how you disguise yourself, you are a beast, and you will consume the prince's life one day."_

 _The princess ripped off her wings and was assaulted by pain far more intense than she had ever felt. She could never fly again._

 _Even so, she smiled happily, with tears of joy streaming down her face. "I'm human! I'm human! I'm the same as him now!_

Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Imposs-

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

Ikuno's gentle touch slammed her heart into her rib cage. She yelped and stumbled back to the group; her knuckles were white from the strength of her grip around the pages. All eyes landed on her.

"H-Huh? Oh, um, I'm - M-Miku? Have you seen this b-b-book before?"

Miku's brow furrowed in concern. "Yeah, Zorome and I were talking about it earlier. I don't like it. It's super sad. That old librarian down the street lets me borrow it occasionally."

Librarian librarian librarian she needed to _find_ this _librarian_!

"A l-librarian? Where... where is he?"

C'mon c'mon why was everyone so damn _quiet_?! She needed to know! This was important!

"The l-library's... uh... take a right when you leave, past the intersection, a few buildings down on the left. You can see the little cafe from the... Ichigo? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She pushed past them to the door, book clutched against her chest. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine! I'll be right back, I just wanna check-"

"Ichigo."

Mitsuru's grip latched against her shoulder. Sweat tumbled down her cheeks.

He frowned. "Is that the..."

She swallowed her spit and choked out her words. "P-Please let me go, Mitsuru. Please, I gotta..."

His hold on her weakened; Ichigo used the opportunity to break away and dash down the hall. She heard Ikuno call after her.

"H-Hey! Ichigo?!"

She gulped down the air, raced out the door and down the street. Stop hyperventilating! Stop hyperventilating!

"Hey, watch it!"

"S-Sorry!"

Across the intersection! A few houses... on the left... cafe in... in the...

She flung the door open. The bell chimed. An elderly man behind the counter glanced up from washing a glass.

"...Yes?"

Ichigo doubled over and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to catch her breath. Her trembling hands lifted the book into view.

"Do... do y-you... know anything... about this book?"

He stared her down, offended. "I did not loan that to you. Who are you?"

The explanation tumbled from her lips and tripped over her tongue. "I h-h-have a f-friend! She had... she h-had this _exact same book_! A girl! A g-girl with... with _horns_!"

...

Something shattered.

When she looked up, the man was pale as a ghost.

"...What did you just say?"

Two sets of memories warred for control. Tears stung her eyes.

"She couldn't speak! She didn't know how to talk! She l-looked at the book's pictures! She had red skin and red horns and pink hair! She met a boy and... and f-fell in love! They _escaped_ together! Please! Please sir, I... I need to know! I don't know _why_ and-"

"Take this!"

Through her blurry vision, she made out the elder leaning over the counter, holding out a piece of paper. She approached and took it after putting down the book.

Directions?

"Listen to me."

His spectacles fogged.

"I don't know what you will find in that cursed place. Miku and her friends did not stay for long. I understand why. But that is where you will find the truth, whatever it is. It is where... she... _they_ grew up. It was their... home."

She stared at the tiny piece of paper. Goosebumps rose across her flesh. Her whole body shook from the adrenaline.

The... truth...?

"Before you go, please, I beg you, tell me something!"

Her eyes returned to the old man, waiting.

"That girl, your friend - is she - is she... safe? Is she healthy? Happy?"

"Yes." Then, stronger: "Yes. She is."

...

Her words took a moment to register. Then, effort expended, the librarian slumped. He held his head, crying and whimpering.

"Thank God. Oh, thank God!"

Ichigo began running, and this time she did not stop.

* * *

 _The trip had been quiet. They put shrouds over the windows. Kept noise in the cabin to a minimum, flew fast and low. You know how it is._

* * *

"How many children do you want?"

Honestly, he had no clue. Not that many... maybe? Hiro suppressed a shudder. Their guide probably expected them to pump them out like rabbits, but... yeah, no. He didn't care about restarting any species, he just wanted a family with the girl he loved. Three maximum? Although...

"That depends on how many _you_ want. It's your body!"

She knew he'd say that.

Zero Two huffed and plopped against his chest. "I knew you'd say that!"

Heh.

They watched the river. The weather improved over the past few hours - wasn't as cold, no more breeze. But the sky was still overcast, the sun would soon set, and then they'd need to head back to the cave. For now, they based in their much needed alone time. The klax girl had departed further downstream half an hour ago, hunting for fish.

"I dunno," she continued while playing with his knuckles. Her brow furrowed in that cute way he adored. "No more than three. I wanna dote on them!"

Some days he wondered if it was odd. They were too similar, too synced. Their brains worked the same way. But those thoughts lasted for a moment and no longer. It didn't matter if it was unusual; he wouldn't change it for the world.

"What hair color do you think they'll have?"

The color of their hair? Hmm... what _would_ their children look like? He tried to visualize.

"They'll be... girls. Girls with green eyes, pink hair and red horns."

The peck on his cheek told him what he'd done. "You're describing _me_ , silly."

Oh. Oops.

He turned away to hide his blush. "Not my fault you're so cute."

Grinning, she cupped his chin and pulled his gaze back. "Here, we'll rule two out. One will be a mini-me, the other will be a mini-you. What'll the last one look like?"

Hiro concentrated on her features. Would the child have her jawline, or his? Blue or green eyes? A boy or girl?

"...Purple horns?"

Zero Two blinked. Then she released him and turned away, thinking hard. "Waaaait. Do horns work like that?"

Did they? "Maybe we should..."

A metal bucket impacted the ground nearby. In unison they turned to the noise, only to see their klax companion dart into the forest.

"...ask the girl..."

Her reactions to seeing them like this had worsened over time. Barely perceptible at first, then came the shifting of her eyes. If she couldn't turn away, she glared her disapproval. Those were directed at Zero Two. She treated him better, and on the rare occasion they held an actual conversation, she talked to him like she knew him.

But she didn't know him.

Zero Two watched the treeline, her shoulders stiff.

"Zero Two, I've been thinking-" "Darling, about the-"

Yeah.

This was strange.

He swallowed his nerves. "You first."

His soulmate spun off his lap so they sat face to face. She took his hands in her own and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Do you... do you remember those pictures I mentioned? The ones I saw when we were in that house in the city?"

So that's what she'd been thinking about all this time. They hadn't had the chance to talk about them, but what did they have to do with that girl's odd reactions?

"Yeah. Do you think they're related to her behavior?"

Zero Two chewed on her lip and glanced at his chest. He tilted her chin up, so he could look her in the eyes. She was being silly again.

"It's okay."

She sighed. "I wanted to talk with you about them, but... that girl's always in earshot. Uh... signal range?"

"Is it that bad?"

She nodded and squeezed his hands tight. "I think... I th-think..."

His thumbed rubbed her knuckles. Zero Two took a breath.

"One of those pictures, darling - it was that girl and a... boy."

...

Wait.

"Did he..."

"Yes."

His heart stopped. Zero Two wiped at her eyes, then flashed him a sad smile.

"Not so much your face. But... your bodies, darling. Your builds. Your shoulders, your postures, it's..."

The other girl's words played back in his mind. Hiro's breath came out in a raspy gasp. "'Angry and overprotective'?"

"At the time, when the doctor told - _lied_ to us about what happened, I thought it was good enough. I was fine with it! But... but..."

Mint orbs locked onto his horns.

Yeah. She was right. "Blood doesn't work that way."

"You have _blue_ horns, not _red_ horns! They keep lying to us about this! I don't know why and I don't care! I don't _care_ , darling! I fell in love with your soul and everything else is a bonus! Your hair, your eyes, your body, it's all just... just honey on the ham!"

The weight lifted and he felt himself sigh in relief. Her grip tightened.

"If it's true, I don't care. If it's something else, I _don't care_! It's a coincidence! If it was someone else - if it was true and it was someone else, and he came for me, I would fucking _kill_ him!"

He knew it in his core, now that he thought about it. It was too convenient. All of it: the way the doctor treated him as he grew up; the constant tests and experiments and physicals, separate from the other parasites; the feeling of emptiness in his body, until he reunited with her and began changing; that girl's behavior.

She was Zero Two's genetic donor.

Hiro bowed his head, overwhelmed by the emotions. "We're lucky. This could've turned out so differently."

Her hug engulfed him, which he returned on instinct. Zero Two choked out her words.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Let me talk to her, okay? We're... we're similar. I know what she's thinking, and she'll react poorly if you confront her. We need to figure this out."

They needed the truth.

He pulled back and kissed her, long and deep. She melted into it, sighing, then parted after a long minute.

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you. Good luck, shout if you need me."

No more secrets. No more lies. No more bullshit.

Within that picture frame hid their answers.

* * *

 _Ah! Sorry if I missed some details. It's always been foggy. I don't remember if others were there. Maybe we went in separate groups?_

 _...?_

 _Like, a location? I'm not sure. I remember the hallways, though. The hallways were unnerving. Long and dark._

 _I recall the man's footsteps clapping against the floor. I think it was cold, too. But... maybe that was my fear. I'm not sure._

 _...?_

 _Yes! They talked to me about fear quite a bit, actually. Wanted to know if I thought about the future, the things I wanted to do. Offered their advice - oh! Sorry, sorry! I'm getting ahead of myself._

* * *

The wind howled. A storm brewed. She cared not.

Exhausted legs propelled her into the clearing of dead grass. Two sets of stolen memories rampaged through her mind, vying for control. At the end of the field stood the bunker; her answers beckoned.

Hands dragged her away, though she kicked and screamed. The fingers clamped around her wrists and tugged at her clothing.

 _"Raa? Ra ra! RARA!"_

Out of breath. It didn't matter. Her muscles cursed and cried and it didn't _matter_ and-

Face down in the dirt now, with a stinging knee. The girl freed her foot and tried to get her bearings. She looked to the rock over which she had-

death of

Chiseled...

sAfEr iNsiDe

01-12

She did not understand.

believed to be

gO nOw

So she ran.

the cause

AM-01

In the howls echoed the chosen dead. She forced her way into the murky depths, clammy and out of breath. Her scraped knee drew attention to her frozen, sore ankle.

HOLDING CELLS

TESTING

LABS

APE AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY

IDENTIFICATION VISIBLE AT ALL TIMES - COMPLIANCE MANDATORY

TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT

shot shot shot shot shot shot

"The holding cells," she whispered to herself in between gasps. "The holding cells!"

No time to rest, no time to pause. Further she ran, ever onward to her unseen destination. An opened door caught her attention, a cliff to send her sanity into freefall.

A dangling mobile. A dangling precipice.

Torn wallpaper. Torn dreams.

Broken toys. Broken childhoods.

A rusted chain. The shackles of her stolen memories.

Shaking hands tried to touch it, to acknowledge its existence. Body and mind collapsed. Sobbing and crying and lamenting and-

 _mOtHeR uSeD tO SAY-_

"I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't!"

Eyes spun. Body disassociated. Chafing steel around her ankle and rags around her shivering form and she couldn't talk and she couldn't cry and why why why why-

 _"yOu ARe sO-"_

A book.

 _"ssspeeee...shuuuul..."_

Gone.

Vomiting onto the floor and choking and gasping she couldn't get it she didn't get it-

"What... was..."

The wind howled through the bunker.

Delusional. She was delusional. She could handle it she was okay she was _okay_ so _get up damn it_ and _keep going_ -

Tears streaming down her face, she stumbled to the door and turned down the hall.

bang

"Who..."

bang

It was-

BANG

-hitting its head against-

gUiDe ThEm

Gone. Away from the wall. At the door, far end, leading to the-

pAss tHeiR tEsTs

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

It clawed at the door and struggled against the handle. The thing's head _snapped_ back, its eyes, its eyes its eyes stop looking _don't look don't look_ -

mY nAmE

She could not understand.

iS iChiGo

Static. Crying, stop crying stop it hurt it hurt so _bad_ please!

Her fingers tore at her hair. She screamed to drown out the noise.

wHaT's YoUrS?

Gone.

Like the wind - gone.

Summoning all her remaining willpower, Ichigo gulped down an open-mouthed breath and sprinted on shaking legs to the far end of the hall, through the intersection. The testing area. Her answers were in...!

On the metal slab of the door:

A.P.U.S.

ASSESSMENT OF PROPERTIES AND UTILIZATION STRATEGIES

It was unlocked. It was locked. She knew it was locked so _why_ was it _unl_ \- no no no open it find answers get-

Stark white walls. An operating table dominated the center.

 _"Get those straps secured!"_

 _"Aaaah... h-huh? Wha... wha..."_

 _"Anesthesia? No, the doctor doesn't know if there will be an adverse reaction. Place a clamp over his to-"_

Ichigo keeled over at the waist and dry heaved onto the floor.

In place of the boy sat a crumpled up piece of paper. Unfolding it revealed a letter, filled margin to margin with bulky, uncomfortable handwriting. Her hands wouldn't hold it steady. Reading it proved a struggle.

 _To good doctor, Werner Frank:_

 _I, 01-06. Dying. Okay. All dead. Okay. Girl-_

 _"NEED... FOOOOOOOOOD!"_

Whirling around, a struggle at the exit.

doors locked

 _"SHE... HAWNGRY!"_

bang

precautionary measure

bang

Read the letter ignore it it's not real it's not real it's not real please ig-

BANG

ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore

 _"OPEN DOOR NOW!"_

Read! _Read_!

 _-dying. Not-_

 _"NOT! OKAY!"_

BANG

Her hands did not stop shaking.

 _"LET OUT!"_

BANG

 _"LET! OUT!"_

BANG

yOu wiLL bE tHe sTrOnGeST

She read the words before the static overwhelmed.

 _-okay. Bad. Have studied. Have learned. Long time. Made fix. Please. I beg. I beg. I beg._

Her eyes traced the last sentence, right before the incessant trembling tore the paper from her hands. It fluttered to the floor and landed on its reverse side. Something else caught her attention.

 _You will find the truth in the lab, in the third drawer from the left, underneath the line of computers._

Ichigo tripped over herself on the way out and dared not look to the entrance. The letter's words tumbled through her frayed mind.

 _Please-_

LABS

subject 01-6

 _-save-_

Her heart, her heart, beating too fast, stop stop calm down calm down. Too much can't breathe so sweaty gotta breathe!

demonstrating

Lights flickering. The creature, slumped against the wall. It painted with a bloody blue hand, moaned in horrific agony.

- _girl._

A DNA helix.

She blinked.

irrational behaviors and thought

Gone.

SAVE HER

Ichigo broke down and sobbed.

bUt wHat If i cAN't Do iT?

The static seared her shattered mind, spurred her on with painful shocks and spasms.

nOnSeNsE

Third... drawer... on the left...

yOu MuSt bEliEve iN yOuRsELf

The tears mixed with sweat. Her eyes stung. Somehow, she managed to count the line of computers and locate the drawer. She licked at dry lips, choked against the dust and pulled open the final barrier.

wE wiLL aLwAyS hAvE fAiTh

A blank and nameless folder, filled to the brim with papers. Hyperventilating. Vision swimming. Hands twitching. Panicking panicking panicki-

ThAt yoU aRe cApAbLE

She opened the file and began reading.

A.P.U.S.

tHaT iS wHY...

Her own sore voice finished the line.

ASSOCIATED PROJECTS TO UNIFY OUR SPECIES

"...you... chose me..."

A beep rang out, originating from the computer. The monitor flickered and hummed.

[VOICE COMMAND RECOGNIZED: DELPHINIUM. LOADING PLAYBACK.]

Her eyes never read the screen. They were too focused on the faded image attached to the bottom of that first page - a still frame taken from a security camera, of a boy and a horned girl playing.

Together.

With some toys.

The date in the lower right confirmed their ages. They were three years old.

The file slipped from her hands. Countless papers and reports scattered in the stiff air.

 _"I am not a religious man."_

The voice, one she recognized, came from the computer. It was a video featuring the doctor, who sat behind a cluttered desk, in a room filled with equipment and computers. The surroundings matched Mitsuru's description of the man's office on Plantation 13.

 _"I never have been. I never will be."_

She fell to her knees.

So many reports. So many pictures.

Over a hundred of them. All relatively young. Some her age. Big horns, small horns. Tall and short. Wide and skinny. Men and women.

All of them, in some way, physically deformed or stunted.

 _"Perhaps... perhaps it was due to arrogance."_

Dissections.

 _"I thought science held all the answers."_

Dismemberment.

 _"What use was faith, when nature and the cosmos could supply every answer we needed?"_

Drugs.

 _"Pah. Ridiculous."_

Experiments on both the living and the dead.

Another dry heave. Her muscles burned. She turned to stare at him, the villain, through blurry, tearful eyes.

He did not look back.

 _"I..."_

Ichigo forced the words out in a dry, venomous rasp. "How could you?"

He held his head. The time ticked by.

Every single one, tortured. Dead.

 _"I am not so sure anymore. I can't believe."_

The man turned to the back wall, fiddling with a remote. On the giant monitor displayed the identification numbers and faces of those who no longer walked the Earth.

 _"I don't know if my sins will be forgiven."_

Endlessly, they scrolled. Deceased. Deceased. Deceased. Deceased.

Murdered.

 _"In... in the old religions, one of the oldest tales is that of the world's creation. One the sixth day, God made man."_

The monster slumped in his chair and _wailed_.

She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Another image caught her eye. Not a frame from a security camera, like so many of the others, but rather a... picture? An _actual_ picture. The lighting was horrible, the backdrop pitch black. Some sort of building? A storage facility?

Newborns, wrapped in sheets, slept together on a giant hand of black metal.

A single blue horn illuminated the darkness.

 _"I envy him! In one day! A single day, without a drop of failure!"_

Frank stumbled to his feet, clicked through the images like a madman. When he stopped, a lone picture displayed on the back wall.

Zero Two sat at a desk, a large book clamped between her fingers. Back hunched and the epitome of focus, she squinted at the pages, but clearly struggled with comprehending its obscure contents.

Younger, perhaps twelve or thirteen. The headband gripped her horns and held them tight. Blotches of pasty white haphazardly dotted her otherwise red skin.

The doctor stared at her, his posture one of mute fascination and wonder.

 _"They always... even in biology, they always focus on Eve, whether it be biblical or mitochondrial. The woman, the mother. Her health is of paramount importance, because she is the one who gives birth. She is the progenitor."_

Another tap. Genetic information. The anatomy of the girl. Everything from her height and weight to the make-up of her chromosomes, recorded to the tiniest of details.

002

[ELISTRE]

[KARINA]

 _"But for all of humanity's beloved individualism, we fail to recognize one thing."_

Another page, another picture. Where the others had paragraphs upon paragraphs of reports attached, this paper remained oddly blank - just the picture and nothing more.

A horned boy... and a horned girl, wrapped around his arm, smiling bright.

These children were not Hiro and Zero Two. Their skin was blue.

Ichigo tugged at her hair, unbelieving. "They were... who y-you were trying... t-to..."

 _"Humans cannot be alone."_

She twisted back to the monitor. He met her gaze this time, and he, too, was crying.

 _"There cannot be just one."_

No.

Without looking, he pressed the button.

A mirror image.

The boy sat at a desk, in a different location, reading the same book. With the same bunched back. With the same focused gaze.

"No," she blurted. "No! I don't believe you! I don't!"

The crazed lunatic, the man behind years upon years of madness, choked out his words. _"To create the world, he required two. So if there is an Eve..."_

The words of a fellow pistil ripped and clawed through her soul. She sputtered them out in a futile attempt to rid herself of the poison.

"M-M-May... maybe... he was... a-always..."

No.

No, no, no.

Ichigo scrambled away from the computer, crumbling his crimes under hand and foot.

Click.

No!

She curled up into a ball, pushed her head against the floor and clutched at her skull.

Please, no!

Crying and sobbing and screaming and willing the world to be _correct_ again.

Why? Why?

She wished they had never been created!

Because love didn't exist.

And wished she had never borne witness!

Because it was all a lie, and what they had wasn't real.

And wished for a purpose to her meaningless, cursed, _pathetic_ existence!

Because they were designed to adore and designed to obsess.

And so, Code 015 had, at last-

With no free will, from birth until death.

016

[UNKNOWN]

[WERNER]

The girl and the boy, a slave and her tool.

-found her truth.

 _"...there must also be an Adam!"_

* * *

 _The man, though... I remember how tight his grip was. He wasn't one to show many emotions, but he seemed nervous about it. Looking back, I can understand why._

 _But I was curious, as children tend to be. So as we walked, I asked him, "Where are we going?"_

* * *

madman in the franxx

murderer in the franxx

 **MaStErMiNd iN tHe FrAnXx**

 _ePiSodE 19_

 _zErO_

 _onE_

 _SIX_

* * *

 _And the man, dignified, replied:_

 _"To meet your parents."_

* * *

She found the girl curled up in the fetal position by the river.

Mhm, made sense. Trying to close herself off from the world and stuff. She knew the feeling well.

She could do this, yup! Time for The Talk.

"Hey."

Ah! Her shoulders stiffened a bit! Good, so she wasn't dead. That was a start.

...

Yeah, she... um, wasn't good at this. Okay, think. Run down the checklist. Before she reunited with darling, she was:

Depressed.

Pissy.

Very, _very_ lonely.

Against interacting with the world in generaaaaaaaaal wait, that still applied. Nevermind!

Prone to outbursts of homicidal rage and property destruction.

Lacking in the 'will to keep living' department.

Oh boy. Okay.

"Um... can we talk?"

 _No._

Hnnnnn! Maybe she should go back and - no! No. This was girl talk. Darling was the topic, yes, but she could do this by herself! She didn't need him for everything!

Only _most_ things, mhm.

Zero Two bit the bullet and implied the obvious.

"That boy in the picture, was he your dar-"

 _SHUT UP!_

Okay! Shutting up now!

The girl's body shook from head to toe. Fingers dug into calves, teeth grit and ground.

 _I... am so sick of hearing that word! 'Darling' this and 'darling' that! It never ends with you, you stupid robot!_

...Huh? "R-Robot?"

The klax whirled around, seething.

 _You don't even know how programmed you are, do you?! You think the human didn't mess with your head?!_

"What are y-"

 _Do you even know his name? Or did that old lunatic just think it would be a cute reference if you said 'darling' every three seconds? Are you his princess too?_

"Slow dow-"

The girl alternated between hyperventilation and choking out tears.

 _You're just a mockery! A fake! A bag of programmed genetics made to pump out baby after baby! I should've never given him the information! I should've killed him instead!_

Three was the limit, damn it! _Three_!

 _'This one will be your darling,' he probably said! 'And you'll love him and worship him and do whatever he wants!'_

tHis liTtLe Bi-

"HIS NAME IS HIRO!"

The girl recoiled, as if struck. Zero Two clenched her fists, seeing red. The lava vaporized her veins and scorched her soul.

"His. Name. Is. _Hiro_. Not darling. Not master or mate or whatever the hell _else_ you think I call him! _That_ is how he introduced himself. _That_ is the first word I ever learned! _Hiro_ is my _darling_. The second is attached to the first! Not the other way around!"

A long pause ensued. They glared at each other and caught their breaths. Zero Two spoke up first - she needed to, before the other girl exploded again.

She knew the signs and saw the patterns and it was _so_ damn frustratiiiiiing! Attack attack attack, pause, attack some more. Vulnerability could be masked with pure offense. Pushing people away stopped them from getting close. If they got too close, they could hurt you. The last thing someone wanted after being _hurt_ for so long was getting hurt again.

She stared into the mirror and the mirror stared back!

" _My_ name is Zero Two. _His_ name is Hiro. What's _your_ name?"

Her reply was immediate.

 _Princess._

Aaaaaaargh!

"Stop lying! How can I properly apologize if you never tell me your name?!"

 _That_ caught her off guard!

The girl sort of stumbled over herself and turned away. She chewed her lip, then, after a moment, kicked a stray rock into the river.

 _...Elistre. My name is Elistre._

Finally!

"Elistre, look, I'm sorry! Really! I didn't mean to bring up those memories! I never meant to mock you! Hiro never meant to mock your-"

 _He wasn't my darling._

"...H-Huh?"

The rage dissipated and her whole body slumped. Elistre collapsed to her knees and stared into the water, her expression blank.

 _He... wasn't my darling. He was going to be._

That feeling from his absence, all those years, multiplied infinitely. She guessed the situation to be bad, but this...

 _I still called him it, though. Since we were kids. I picked up the habit from my mother. She thought it cute._

Carefully, ever so carefully, Zero Two lowered herself to the ground beside her...

Beside the original.

The failure, the one who lost.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

 _We were going to be bonded!_

The floodgates opened.

 _We had everything prepared! A date! All the steps, done! Citizen service was mandatory for the men, they all had to help defend what little we had! He was... why? Why then? Just a few months later, it would've been fine! He wouldn't have been at the base! He would've been with me, where he belonged! We could've become a klaxosaur! Together!_

The princess of the klaxosaurs, the one who so clearly heard the voices of her people, didn't want to hear them at all.

She heard so many, yet was so alone.

All those people in the pictures - gone. Her friends, her betrothed, her...

"What... what happened to your parents? Did they become a klaxosaur too?"

A strange, ugly gurgle clogged Elistre's throat. A broken laugh.

 _Oh. Kivala didn't tell you, did they?_

She regretted asking the question as soon as it left her mouth. "About what?"

 _The klax named their children by breaking up their names and combining them into new forms. My halves were 'Eli' and 'Stre'. When they all became klaxosaurs, they named themselves using the same process._

Elistre. Stre-eli-

Those people in the vision-

 _'They were. It was.'_

A wave of pure, undiluted _agony_ washed over every aspect of her being. She'd felt similar levels of nausea exactly one time before this moment: the day she thought she murdered her darling.

The girl who lost everything fixed her broken, tear-stained gaze on the distant shadow of a watchful guardian.

 _They never even said goodbye._

* * *

 _...!_

 _Right? That was my same reaction! Your mother's told you a bit about it, hasn't she? We didn't have parents. It was artificial fertilization. We formed in tubes, made from a selected combination of preserved genes from dead donors. They told us Papa was our father, but he didn't raise us - Garden's staff did. So imagine my surprise!_

 _I asked him, "Really? I'm meeting Papa?"_

 _But the man shook his head and led me down the hall._

 _"Papa is too busy," he told me. "Another couple has offered to raise you. They have wanted to meet you for a very long time."_

* * *

 _"The first klaxosaur humanity recovered for study was a deactivated quadruped in the shape of a lion. When the sensors detected the magma energy circulating inside, they called me and any other biologist they could find."_

She heard the words, but they didn't register. In one ear and out the other.

She didn't understand. Why was she still alive?

No point. None at all.

 _"Its construction defied all known physical laws and engineering principles. Something so large should have collapsed in on itself long before we dug it up."_

She thought they were real. She strove after them, sought to emulate what they had. That happiness, that love... she wanted it! They all did!

 _"We tried to take it apart. Nothing would budge. The klaxosaurs continued to rampage through the world. Small victories did nothing to halt the collapse of military doctrine and strategy. Papa refused to use any more nuclear weapons."_

She beat her fists against the floor, screamed so loud her eardrums rang. Threw chairs, sneezed from the dust, clawed at her head until she found herself bruised and exhausted.

The wretched creature tapped the remote again. Another slide, one she vaguely recognized. It looked like a Franxx.

 _"We reverse engineered it as much as possible and built a prototype from the scrap we had. It-"_

The hideous crack in his voice stopped her tantrum. His shoulders slumped.

 _"My... my wife and I, we - we hated it. We knew it was to be a weapon. Everything continued to just... just go away. Vanish, disappear."_

All fake!

No point to... anything...

 _"The world was dying. All we had studied, all we watched and recorded and loved - it faded a bit more every single day. We couldn't stop it. We thought the magma related, but... but there was no way to test. No way to secure a sample and study it, not before they called us back, again and again."_

again and again and again and again and again-

 _"Test pilots came and went. It never moved. And then, one time! The_ one _time it blasted,_ FUCKING MOVED _!"_

With trembling, lifeless hands the monster returned to his desk and grabbed a square object from a drawer. Tears descended his ugly face; he cried out and fell into the chair, pushing it against his forehead.

 _"It shouldn't have happened! It should've been me! Why couldn't it have been_ me _?!"_

Why couldn't it have been him?

Maybe then they'd have never been made. Maybe then she'd have something to live for.

When he continued, he was eerily calm.

 _"Karina's death destroyed me. I threw myself into my work, hellbent on making her dream - our dream - a reality. I would find some way to reverse everything we'd ever done to this forsaken rock, even if it killed me. A few weeks later, I received a call from one of the staff at the facility housing the lion."_

Click.

Wait, that was...

 _"When I arrived, I found not a lion, but a woman."_

Her head spun and spun and spun and she just let it keeeeeep spiiiiinning.

 _"It took years to finally decipher and translate the chemical signals detected in that room. Always the same pattern, always the same intensity."_

That... that one sheet she'd stepped on... where was it?

 _"The message said, 'Help us'. I can't remember how long I spent figuring out a system of communication. I studied the make-up of the molecules, created synthetic variants that we could control and inject into future pilots. Those chemicals were the key to everything: getting the prototype to move... and devising a plan. I kicked everyone out, had them fix the prototype to buy myself time. I heard they named it after me. 'Frank's machine'. Franxx."_

Where was it? Where _was_ -

 _"Upon exchanging introductions with the lion-turned-woman, I learned 'it' was actually 'they'. Not one, not even two, but three beings in one body. A man, a woman... and something else."_

She stared at the paper.

"Delphis... and Niumi..."

STRELLIC AND ELIZIA

A picture, an x-ray, of the inside of the machine. Dozens, if not hundreds of wires, cables, synthetic tendons and fibers coursed through its innards. They connected artificial organs, muscles and ligaments into one lifeform. All originated - or returned to - one location.

The man and the woman, their bodies ripped apart and vivisected, knelt face to face, hands intertwined and horns touching.

And yet, from what little she could make of the faded image, they did not appear to be in any pain.

 _"They told me everything. About the klax, about the magma, and about the death of Earth. I learned this had all happened once before. Strellic and Elizia were not warriors. Like myself and my wife, they were scientists, the lead experts in magma energy during their civilization's heyday. They, too, had lost all they'd known."_

A cycle.

"Madness," she lamented to herself. "It's madness!"

For no reason, for no purpose, for no goal. Self-inflicted wounds. Over and over and over again.

No reason for their childhood. No reason for the decades of torture. No reason for the fake love she found herself admiring.

Ichigo curled up into a ball and laughed at her foolishness.

 _"They managed to fix the problem, back then, but they could not do it again. Their body failed them. They were tired and weak. But these people shared my goal, so I offered my assistance. They asked of me two things. The first was to find their companions, the klaxosaurs who threw aside their mortal coils and followed without reservation."_

A _cycle_.

A gut-wrenching gag tore her throat asunder.

"Us. They were _us_!"

 _"The second..."_

She lifted her head from her arms. The doctor took a haggard breath, then brought up a new slide.

Her life was a cycle. This horrid, awful world - a loop. Repeating for eternity, unbroken.

Everything was tied together.

The girl in the-

 _"The second task they asked of me was to find their daughter, Elistre, the princess of the klaxosaurs."_

He paused. His weary body creaked and groaned.

 _"I could not take the communication devices with me... so I attached them to my person. And then, once I recovered, I departed on a journey."_

* * *

 _I didn't know what to expect, but I was excited as only a child could be. He led me through a set of doors, and on the other side was the biggest room I'd ever seen. I didn't know where it ended! The walls stretched on and on and the ceiling reached the clouds!_

 _..._

 _That's the thing! They had no choice but to make it that big. I didn't know why at the time, but now it makes perfect sense._

* * *

"You're so strong."

 _Huh?_

Where she won, Elistre lost. They were the same, yet opposite. She started at the bottom and went up and up, but this girl...

"I don't know how you've managed for so long. I would've killed myself long before this point."

 _I should've!_

No parents to mourn. Her darling came back to life.

Zero Two whirled and grabbed her shoulders. "No!"

The princess shook her head and tried to pull away.

 _I defiled his memory! I'm worthless! I should've never entrusted the human with it! I should've ended my life instead, but now I can't! I can't even face him in the afterlife!_

She didn't get it! "Look at me! Elistre!"

The tears traced the black lines on her face.

"Without you, I would not be alive," Zero Two whispered. "Neither would _my_ darling. And you're wrong, about - about two things!"

 _What are-_

"I didn't steal it from you!" She knew she cried, but tried smiling anyway. "That word, I didn't steal it from you. I don't use it to mock you. Our darlings are different."

The klax's exhausted slump proved her too tired to counter.

No friends to lose, when all she had was him.

"You said you got it from your mother. I don't have one. The doctor never kept us together. We were raised separately and found each other ourselves. The only thing I owned was a book, and _that_ book was where I got that word! He named and promised to marry me. I wanted to name him too. I wanted to call him something that belonged to me and me _alone_. So I named him darling."

...

 _And... and the second thing?_

Yes!

"We're - we're not fakes! You said it yourself, we're not just klax. Darling - Hiro and I, we're hybrids. I'm not a copy of you and he's not a copy of _your_ darling. Hiro's right, we're sisters. He's your darling's brother. We're related. We're family! And that means you aren't alone."

The poor girl struggled with the concept. Zero Two tightened her grip.

"You can't keep it bottled in, Elistre. You need to... to let it out. It isn't healthy. I get it. I thought my darling died, too. I thought I killed him. Before I found him again, I pushed everyone away. I was scared."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

 _I can't!_

"You can! It's just us! I told Hiro to wait, so he won't come here! It's just Strelizia and those two klaxosaurs!"

The poor girl trembled. Zero Two sniffed away her tears and tried one last push.

"I won't let you go. I promise."

Elistre's smaller form rocked forward into her chest. She wrapped her arms around her back.

And after so many centuries, so many millennia of pain, after so much loss and heartache, the princess of the klaxosaurs finally let it out.

* * *

 _There was a really weird blue glow coming from the center of the room, but I couldn't identify it. It was too dark, you know? They noticed that too, I think, because way up above, the lights on the ceiling blinked on. They were bright and powerful, but even then they barely lit the floor._

 _I had to squint, and then I recognized the glow's source. A machine! A big robot, and it looked like a lady! I wanted to know more about it, so I turned to the man holding my hand and asked, "What's that?"_

 _Instead of replying, he let me go and nudged me forward._

* * *

"Goro! Goro! Slow down!"

Like _hell_ he would _slow down_! That stupid girl! Damn it all! She kept doing this to herself!

Already he was out of breath. Excruciating pain arced up his leg, like someone had taken a knife and stabbed it right into his thigh. It hurt to walk, it hurt to blink, it hurt it hurt it _hurt_ aaaaaargh!

"Goro!"

No! Fuck that! _Fuck_ that! Ichigo! Not this time! He wouldn't let her, not _this_ time! He'd be there! He'd definitely be there!

Move, move move move move move _move_!

A crack of lightning, a howling gust. Black skies threatened to wash away all he held dear. Faster and faster he raced against the storm, through the trees and over the sticks and rocks.

The sutures rubbed against his skin to an agonizing degree. His heart hammered in his chest, his vision swam, his lungs burned. But it didn't matter. It didn't _matter_ , not while she was _out_ there _without him_ and _suffering_ and damn it, damn it damn iiiit move move move faster, faster body move MOVE MOVE!

The clearing appeared before him. The dead grass swayed. Inside that bunker! Inside that damnable, infernal bunker!

He hissed pained, labored gasps through clenched teeth and powered through the volcanic misery.

"Ichigo...! Ichigooooooo!"

* * *

 _Yes, a bit! Nervous, too. It was so big! Compared to that robot, I was an ant, a bug! I thought it would step on me!_

 _...?_

 _Of course it didn't! Instead, it knelt down and lowered its hand. I got the impression it wanted me to climb on, so I did. And then it lifted me up high, until I stared at its head._

 _...?_

 _Its face opened up. This big cable - as big as my arm, I think - came out and approached me. I thought it was cool, so I poked it with my index finger._

 _...!_

 _Really? I don't think so. Children do silly thing when they're curious, you know!_

 _..._

 _Oh, right! It pricked my finger and this strange static ran through my head. I jumped a bit... but the machine wanted me to touch the cable again, so I did._

 _...?_

 _No, no. I think it wanted to apologize, maybe? But the next thing I heard was a voice. It said, "Hello."_

* * *

 _"I discovered the princess to be a kindred spirit of sorts. Our lovers had both been crushed to death."_

The pieces, all connected. But instead of being relieved, all she felt was a vague emptiness.

 _"Though her body was that of a teenager, she demonstrated a wisdom far beyond her years. She bottled her grief, the same as I, and focused on the bigger picture. Elistre wished to save her species. Drinking the magma energy robbed from her the ability to procreate. But after some discussion, our deal was finalized."_

Click.

A launch facility.

Nothing surprised her anymore. Idly, she recalled that day, long ago and far away, in which she expressed the desire to be more like the other children. She was too emotional. Hiro convinced her that was fine.

Funny and ironic. It didn't matter. She finally got her wish.

"You've caused so much death."

 _"She tasked me to create two beings, a boy and a girl, containing the DNA of the fallen klax race and able to procreate. In return, the klaxosaurs would prevent what little magma remained from leaving the surface of the planet."_

And here they were, back at the beginning.

 _"The latter proved infinitely easier than the former."_

The monster reclined heavily in his chair, taking a moment to collect himself.

 _"I used the most stable human DNA we had in storage. Elistre's genetic code was fresh, as expected - she still lived, after all. Her mate's was a different story. The women tended to last longer than the men. The closest I came was the sixth subject created, but despite her overall stability, she could not have children. She became the caretaker of the hybrid children... and saw them live and die."_

Live and be murdered.

 _"I..."_

Murdered!

 _"Morals do not matter when the... when the fate of the world is... at stake."_

He said that, but he couldn't even look at the camera!

 _"I had to figure out what was wrong. I had to identify problems and make adjustments for the next batch. The only way to do that was..."_

He struggled to validate himself, but even he knew the reality. He knew the truth.

She hoped this God was real, so he could face his judgment.

 _"It... it adversely affected 06, psychologically. She obsessed over finding a solution, some sort of magical cure to heal the hybrids. She asked me questions, begged me for information in one breath and their safety in the next. I ignored her. But... but eventually, I reached my limit. I said I would never use our DNA in the process, but... but I-"_

His voice cracked again.

" _I knew of no fresher source! My... Karina and I, early on, decided to store one of her eggs - for later, so we could..."_

Click.

The same picture as earlier, but clearer.

The newborns, wrapped up and bundled, on the hand of a giant.

 _"They could... they were healthy, they could reproduce! But not with each other! I did all I could! I thought the pairing went flawlessly! But somehow, somewhere along the line..."_

The doctor buried his face in his hands and groaned, weary and tired.

 _"Hybrids, the both of them, with no deformities besides some odd coloration! But she was too klax, and he was too human! I took them to Strelizia, asked them for advice, anything! But all they told me was... was that it would be okay. They told me all I needed to do was wait. Wait! Just wait, they said! They were the ones they picked, so we proceeded to the next step, all while I continued to doubt!"_

His elderly, wrinkled face stared at the ceiling. Defeat encompassed his form.

 _"The next step... was to bond them to the machine, and murder the only friends I had left."_

Everything the man touched died. His grotesque existence cursed those around him. Ichigo felt his rancid presence hang in the air, but no longer cared enough to be bothered.

 _"I watched them for years. Watched them play and grow... but not change. So I lost hope. Back to the drawing board. I gave the girl to 01-06. The boy passed as a human, but I knew not what code to assign. 003 would have been too obvious. But I recalled Elistre and her dead mate. She refused to tell me anything about him. No name, no characteristics of his personality. The only thing she told me was the date of his death, which, when translated to the human calendar, came out as October 16th."_

Even his birthday was a lie. Everything, all of it, fake. Nothing mattered!

 _"Strelizia could no longer be bonded to potential successes, so I attempted to make variants. I prepared new batches, using the girl as a basis. And when I received word that 01-06 had finally expired, I sent men to recover the girl and bring her to Garden for experiments. The soldiers gave me a vial and a letter. 06's ramblings - her final, delusional claims of a 'cure'. Against my better judgment, I decided to keep it."_

The final slide was not a slide at all. It was a video. Another security feed.

She didn't react to the footsteps echoing in the hall.

The fifth of November. Three days after. Hiro strapped down to the operating table. A staff member filling a syringe with blue, vacuous liquid, from the vial.

 _"And the rest, as you are aware..."_

Injected into the arm-

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

...Huh? That sounded like-

Strong hands grabbed at her and tried to pull her away. She couldn't be bothered. Heard his screams, saw the blue veins bulge and...

"LOOK AT MY FACE!"

Goro was crying.

Wait.

Wait, GORO?! What the hell, why wasn't he in the hospital?!

"G-Goro? What are you..."

Warmth surrounded her. He buried her head into his chest and engulfed her in a hug.

"You stupid girl! You stupid idiot! What the hell are you thinking, Ichigo?! You can't keep doing this!"

"I... I wanted to..."

"I _know_ what you wanted to do! Mitsuru told me everything! Why didn't you find me first? Stop doing everything alone, damn it!"

Panic clogged her soul. She tried to push him away. "I-I can't! I can't do this! It doesn't exist!"

He looked sufficiently confused. "Eh? What're you talking about?"

"IT'S FAKE!"

Tears stung her eyes. His brow furrowed, so she tried to explain.

"What they have! It isn't real! It's all a-"

"I don't care."

...

H-Huh?

He grabbed her cheeks and _looked_ at her. Odd warmth spread across her face.

"I don't _care_ about what those idiots do or do not feel! None of that applies to me, none of it applies to you! What _I_ feel is _real_ , Ichigo!"

But! But! But!

"But I saw things! I'm delusional! You don't want to like a crazy person! I'm a weirdo!"

A crack of lightning reverberated, high up in the sky. Rain tumbled down upon the bunker and its surroundings, delivering much needed moisture to the dry and dying foliage.

"That's why you need to _talk_ to me more, damn it! You never talk about the things you see or hear! How am I supposed to help you if I don't know the signs?! They're gone and I'm not! Look at me!"

She looked at him. She sniffled. Her tears carried away the panic and the weight of the world.

"I love you!"

Like her demons and like her nightmares - gone. She wrapped her arms around his torso and collapsed into his shirt, wailing.

"Don't go! Please don't go!"

The thunderous rain and the safety of his arms blocked out the boy's heart-piercing screams.

"Never. I promise."

And though they hurt, the stitches on his thigh held.

* * *

 _Eventually, I worked up the courage to introduce myself._

 _The cables retracted into the machine, and its face closed. I heard it speak again, but this time it had two voices, not one - a man and a woman, speaking in unison. They said:_

 _"We are Delphinium. That man has told us much about you. Would you like to be our daughter?"_

 _...?_

 _Isn't it obvious?_

 _I said yes._


	20. Episode 20

So I discovered a bit of difficulty with simultaneously writing and working ten hour days. Lunch breaks are still a thing, though, so I'm managing.

One down, four to go.

* * *

Permafrost covered the ground. Six - no, eight inches deep, at least. Right? Yeah, right, right. Grass beneath, way down. So the explosion's heat vaporized the permafrost and revealed the grass.

Right?

And... but... the grass should be dead... and the vines... think, damn it, think!

"You've been staring at that image for the past two hours, John."

Didn't need this right now. Really didn't need this.

"Shut up."

"Listen to me."

Didn't _need_ this, Jesus fuck, didn't need it at all! "Gabe, I swear to-"

"Listen. To me."

He dug his fingers into his eyes, rocked back against the chair. The Vice Chairman cut the feed.

"You want to know why it happened. I get it, okay? You're doubting. You're thinking there's a chance you got it wrong."

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it.

"But that's just it - it's a _chance_. Nothing more. A chance, not a certainty. Our plan is a certainty, right? Guaranteed. We know it'll work, given enough time. We've done the math. Science is on our side. It may take a few hundred years, but slow and steady wins the race. We cannot afford to take risks."

Right. Right, slow and steady.

"And right now, down in that hellhole, there are thousands of your soldiers fighting to get us the time we need. Fighting to get us the magma energy we need to make that dream a reality! Look at me, John!"

His friend's face was resolute, his brown eyes shimmering steel.

"We're going to save Earth. We got this."

Shoulders slumping, Papa leaned his elbows onto his knees and sighed away the doubts plaguing his addled mind.

"Yeah."

* * *

Alpha did not consider life a particularly pleasant affair. Understandable, given how they'd been raised. Soldiers needed no comforts besides food, water and the occasional bit of shelter. The battle to save the planet superseded the discovery of any hobbies.

Well, on second thought, perhaps that wasn't entirely true.

"Niner Actual, this is Forward. Message, over."

'Iota's watchdogs' could be considered a hobby.

"Forward, Niner Actual. Send traffic, over."

But hobbies provided enjoyment - or so Alpha assumed - and the mitigation of their rogue sister's temper tantrums normally aggravated all parties involved to obscene degrees. So could it _really_ be a hobby?

"Niner Actual, three mikes ago Sierra Zero Eight hailed Forward with reports of ten Gutenberg contacts. Thirty seconds after hail, their Franxx units dropped from the BLUFOR tracker. They were stationed along the western front, three klicks out. Team Niner is tasked with moving to their last known grid reference, identifying and eliminating any threats, then reporting to Forward. How copy? Over."

Alpha pondered the orders, frowning, and took a moment to massacre a Moho-class and its Conrad guards.

"Forward, interrogative. You said one zero Gutenbergs?"

"Niner Actual, good readback. One zero Gulf-Bravos."

Finally, a modicum of something resembling difficulty. "Forward, Niner Actual copies all. We are oscar mike, out."

Delta's eye rolled. "They're already dead, you know."

"Obviously. But it gives us something to do. That flank needs to remain secure until the next fodder group is sent to hold the line, or else the klaxosaurs will push to the plantations."

"Delta's right, though, Alpha," Gamma drawled over the comms. "They've kept us here for too long. This is friggin' boring. We should be looking for Iota and her toy."

"We haven't heard from Epsilon and Theta, either," Beta added. "And command's been oddly silent regarding their status."

Tch. "They're fine."

Truthfully, the blonde agreed. Sending them to the Grand Crevasse was a waste of time... even if the surroundings matched their mental hellscape.

How long had these fires raged? Weeks? Months? Years? Franxx and klaxosaur carcasses alike riddled the wasted lands. Mountains of ash and soot and steel provided ample cover for both enemy and ally. War's cacophony never abated.

Alpha knew the world to be dead, yes, but this battlefield remained unique. A testament to just how low humanity had fallen.

A scoff marred pristine features. "They sent us here in her place. She was supposed to clear the path, not us."

Gamma grunted. "And now the selfish brat is off traipsing through a field of flowers with some lowly no-name vermin she decided to fancy!"

Delta's violent huff warmed Alpha's back. "Shut _up_ , Gamma."

"You know it's true. 'Oh woe is me! I'm _Iota_! I'm perfect in every way, but I'm _miserable_! Life sucks!'"

"Enough!" the leader barked. "Focus on the task at hand. Deal with the monsters. We'll handle sister dearest later."

The charred, blackened walls protecting the Grand Crevasse launch facility straddled the horizon. Beyond the scorched steel rested the last of the massive Hringhorni rockets, the automated launch vehicles designed to bring the magma energy to Papa and his Cosmos arc ship.

Indeed, it was that domed construct upon which Alpha focused. Not the obliterated ruins of the city surrounding it, not the blasted husks of the Franxx and klaxosaurs fighting for its control. Alpha knew the goal, knew the stakes, knew the mission to clear a path and usher in the salvation of the species. The parasites thought doing such would save them all, that the Hringhorni held enough space for all currently fighting on the battlefield.

Alpha held no such delusions.

Perks came with leading the special forces. The security clearances granted them access to myriad plans, doctrines and procedures governing the eternal conflict raging across the facility and its associated ruins. Alpha knew - the Nines _all_ knew - that they would be left behind.

By the skin of his immortal teeth would Papa save humankind. The parasites were the sacrifices upon the rocket's altar. Some would live, most would die.

No governments. No guiding lights. No more orders, no more tasking. Every man, woman and child would fend for themselves while their hope for a better world departed to Mars. If they could study Earth's sibling, if they could undo whatever killed the red star...

Delta hissed. "That stupid bitch. That stupid, selfish bitch, making everything so complicated! Who would just... who would _just_..."

Terraforming: the next mighty beast they needed to tackle. But they were of Earth. No matter the cost. No matter the sacrifices. No matter who got left behind.

They - papa, the Nines, the parasites - would save the planet. They would save the last city.

Even if it meant being stranded on a dead world with the klaxosaurs, without food, water or a place to sleep.

Gamma loosed a weary chuckle over the comms. "We should've asked her how she found the fish."

"Gamma! Shut _up_ , damn it! We - it's _wrong_ , she can't just - not when we're..."

"Delta."

Delta's teeth clicked together, hands clutched the controls. Alpha empathized.

"We should've re-educated her. We didn't know about the fodder or his influence. We should've asked the doctor. Hindsight's twenty-twenty. We'll find her. We'll-"

The IFF's beeped warning silenced the monologue. Alpha's eyes followed the bearing and searched the distance for any signs of contact.

"Get... off... us...!"

One of Squad 8's Franxx stood struggling with-

Body tensed. The fires of retribution roared. The injustice, the _injustice_!

"Alpha," Beta warned.

The memories filtered through Alpha's mind. The vermin's struggles, the realization, the treachery.

"Is that the Gutenberg?" Delta questioned. "The signals match, but it doesn't look like a - Alpha?"

The sword pierced the cockpit, and the parasites' feed went silent. Alpha took a thunderous step forward. A hiss bubbled in the throat.

"Where is she?"

Its head twisted in the M9's direction. Posture shifted. A quick twist and yank, to free the weapon.

Recognition.

Alpha's lips curled. Delta readied the spear.

"Where _is_ she?!"

It pointed the blade at the blonde's forehead.

Alpha charged. This time - this time, there would be no escape.

This time, answers.

"Where is _Iota_?!"

* * *

Betrayal.

He considered himself adept in the arts of emotional control. A prerequisite, a requirement, given his... unique upbringing. To let his emotions run free was to skirt the maelstrom of insanity, as that week of madness so readily demonstrated. Countless hours spent bracing for this moment, for the final removal of ignorance's veil, and yet...

"Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru knew his mistake. Allowing himself to grow close to the girl unintentionally added a new variable. He cursed his naivety - the Hiro situation, all over again. Idiocy of the highest order.

"I'm going to burn this place to the ground."

Betrayal.

So focused was he on solving the mystery of the boy and the girl, that he neglected to account for other actors. Other participants. Additional pieces of the puzzle.

Mitsuru understood, now. The lunacy spiraled ever outward. Hiro's unfortunate circumstances contaminated them like a plague. They were all involved. They were all infected.

"I don't think you should," the girl reasoned.

"It shouldn't exist. It's an affront."

"But it does, and... and we can't change that, you know?"

Why did she defend him?! _Him_ \- of all people, for his mentor, his _teacher_ to be the cause! He expected the experimentation to be bad, that was one thing, but to include everyone else!

To include _her_!

"What do you see here?"

She followed his gaze to the clenched paper. A serene smile graced her features.

"It's just the truth, Mitsuru. That's all."

"I can't _accept_ it!" he roared.

"I can."

Effort expended, he slumped onto his knees. "Why?"

"Because I volunteered for it. I wasn't forced."

"That's not excuse. You were a child. You didn't know what you were getting yourself into."

Her head rested against his shoulder; he felt his body stiffen.

"I don't think he knew, either."

"He knew enough. What he did, it's..."

"Monstrous? Irresponsible? Dangerous? Short-sighted?"

He shielded himself. He played it safe. He kept his secrets close to the chest. And yet this unassuming, oddly curious girl somehow managed to worm her way past his defenses, to the point where she could finish his thoughts and sentences.

Was the doctor the idiot, or was he? This relationship defied categorization.

"Why did he continue if he knew where it would lead?"

"People do strange things when they're scared, Mitsuru. They barge into unlocked offices and follow obvious paper trails and conspire with silly girls."

The claim electrocuted him.

"You're saying he knew."

"Why else would he conveniently grant you a master key? What genius keeps classified documents in unlocked drawers and computer terminals? Who leaves enough hints to lead you to the next location, yet saves the full story for the place where it all began?"

He... they... "He could've burned the files."

Kokoro rocked herself against his body with a benign smile. "I think he feels guilty."

"Then why not just... tell us?"

"Would you have believed him? Would any of us?"

"No."

She grunted in agreement. "Sometimes we - we need to see it, you know?"

This girl...

"Thank you, by the way."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't have found my answers without you. You were a very good guide!"

...

"Kokoro?"

"Hm?"

"What will you do now?"

"The doctor did all this because they asked him to, right? I want to talk to them myself. See them again. Ask them things."

Truly, he did not understand her. After being wronged in such spectacular fashion, why did she wish to stay the course? Even Hiro and Zero Two, for all their strength and bravery, escaped at the first opportunity.

And so, Mitsuru did what he'd always done: he searched for clues. Stared at the picture long and hard. Traced his eyes over the child's form, seated cross-legged as she was in the titan's shadow.

One girl of four. The pistil sacrifices, thrown into the unknown, bonded to they who guarded the first of the klaxosaurs. But the picture told him the names and nothing more, so he found himself once again turning to that same girl.

"Why?"

GENIX AND STAVANI

Kokoro laced their fingers together. Overhead, the lights flickered.

"I want to hear their side of the story."

* * *

Oh, _that's_ how they did it? Maybe if I calculate the-

No. No, that isn't necessary. I could do it. I know I could.

* * *

Five minutes. He would wait five more minutes, then he'd go find her.

...

Two minutes. He would wait two more-

"Hey."

The speed of Hiro's turn nearly broke his neck. "Are you alright?! I felt your emotions from all the way over here, I thought you two-"

"-were fighting?"

Aside from the dry tears scarring her cheeks and the puffiness of her eyes, nothing on her person caught his immediate attention. No signs of physical conflict, no bruises or scratches or lumps. His stiff shoulders relaxed, just a bit.

"Yeah."

Zero Two flashed him an exhausted grin. She lurched into his arms, groaning, and together they collapsed to their knees.

"It's true."

Not a surprise, if they were honest with themselves.

"She told you?"

Pink bangs brushed against his cheeks. "Not directly... but the implications were there. Two plus two, yup."

He shrugged. "I'm okay with it if you are."

"I'm more than okay with it!"

"Huh?"

She pulled back and shook his shoulders, beaming. "The guy I fell in love with was literally _made_ for me! That's _so cool_!"

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. A chuckle escaped his lips. "That means you were made for me too, right?"

"Duh!"

 _Um..._

They twisted toward the treeline to find their klax companion half hidden behind the trunk of a tree, piercing Zero Two with a despondent, rejected glare. His partner's face curled into a sheepish apology and then she helped him to his feet. Hiro had a hunch but said nothing. Best let her take the lead on this one.

Zero Two tugged him over to the girl, who met them halfway.

"Right, right! Darling, this is Elistre!"

Ah, a name at last. Oddly familiar, somewhat recognizable. But from where?

"Elistre, this-" She coiled herself around his arm, proud as could be. "-is _my_ darling, Hiro!"

...

"Nice to... uh... meet you?"

Elistre shuffled on her feet, refusing any kind of eye contact. Hiro understood. The complexity of their situation proved a hard barrier to overcome.

 _I'm - I'm sorry for licking you!_

Uh.

Not... what he had in... yeah, right, that was a thing. He remembered now, though he didn't really _want_ to.

"No... no problem. I, uh... did I remind you... of..."

How the hell was he even supposed to phrase something like this?

 _Yeah. Not... it didn't match fully, but..._

He shot a sideways glance in Zero Two's direction. Her reassuring, exasperated grin helped a bit. Good to know he wasn't the only one awkward here.

"I... see. A-Anyway, no hard feelings? I'm sorry if I brought up memories."

The klax's shoulders slouched, though whether it was from longing or relief, he didn't know.

 _It's fine._

Deja vu's odd sensation surrounded him. This whole 'introduction' almost reminded him of-

Oh. Right.

"I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to. Zero Two says I'm a good listener."

Emerald eyes pierced him with a surprised half-glance. Did he say something wrong?

If Elistre appreciated the gesture, she didn't say. He saw her gears turn, some hidden thoughts tumble beneath snow white hair. Then, unseen decision made, she lurched back around the tree and paced back into the forest.

 _I'm... gonna go find more fish._

For a long moment the two of them stood there, watching in silence. She broke it first.

"You're a good person, darling."

He couldn't help but scratch his cheek, a tad bit uncomfortable. "She reminded me of our first meeting."

"I know. It's a reversal. I started with nothing and she had everything." A moment's pause. She bit her lip. "I think her situation is worse."

He grunted in agreement. "The fall's worse the higher it starts."

"You're that worried about her, huh?"

...

"Darling?"

Doubt clouded his mind. This whole time - were they wrong? Too cut off? Too aloof? Hiro turned and took her hands in his own.

"Do you think we're selfish people, Zero Two?"

Her eyes traced his features. Closing the distance, Zero Two pushed her nose into his neck and sighed.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I think we are."

He loved her scent.

Did he focus on it too much?

Elistre smelled like her, just a bit. That was the brutal honesty. Or did she smell like Elistre? All they were, all they had...

The twilight surrounded them. Stars sparkled above the treeline; he half-expected a shooting star.

How much had they thrown away? Were the costs worth it? In their rush for their personal victory, had they sacrificed-

"I wonder if Ichigo and the others are alright."

* * *

"What happened next?"

They... she yelled something like 'Darling! Darling!', I think, but... but it was hard to tell. She couldn't really speak back then - and then... the guards hit him in the head..."

"Wait, really?"

"Y-Yeah! They knocked him out cold! They wouldn't stop struggling, so they just-" Ichigo punched into her palm. "- _wham_!"

She'd lost sleep over this. Too much sleep. The bags under her eyes, the slump of her shoulders, the way she stumbled against his weight, even as she tried to support his injury - it all told a story. The memories haunted her. For one faulty test run to have such lasting consequences...

"How often do you see them, Ichigo?"

Haunted her like her thousand yard stare haunted him.

"Uh... w-when I sleep? I saw them in Garden's snow, too. I heard them. Then I saw them in that building. My brain isn't mine anymore, I guess."

Post traumatic stress. Schizophrenia. Perhaps a combination of both, perhaps caused by the nerve damage. If APE knew before their escape, he would've woken one morning to find her disappeared.

Such a thought terrified him, more than anything else. What would've happened if Zorome never enlisted the aid of those soldiers? Did the ankle trackers still work? Was this place, this Asphodel, truly safe? Where could he take her? How could he best help her recover? What should their priority be? What would trigger her the least?

Goro thought hard, but found no answers.

"And it's just Hiro's side of things, right?"

"Nope!"

...What? His incredulous look coaxed an explanation.

"I see Zero Two's, too! The torture, the combat, the death of her stamen partners, all the years they forced her into combat, her descend _into_ then climb _out_ of insanity, her joy at finding Hiro again her-"

On and on, the girl rambled. He didn't understand.

"How?"

"Hm? How what?"

"You piloted with Hiro, not Zero Two. How do you have his memories, too?"

He wasn't prepared for this, Wasn't expecting the... severity. If anyone could recover from such trauma, it was Ichigo, but...

She chewed on her lip. "When I asked Zero Two about her birthday, back when I gave her the pistil uniform, she said she had his memories, you know? And they did that mind meld thing all the time. They piloted with each other before I piloted with Hiro, right? So maybe it was like... liiiike... second-hand?"

Even so, the ferocity of his resentment startled him. They scarred her. Unintentionally, yes, but her life was, in essence, ruined. She'd become a mere host, a vessel for things not her own. Three minds in one body.

Her life wasn't hers.

He needed training, or perhaps advice. Garden taught them how to recognize signs of mental illness. To solve the problems, they reported to their plantation's strategic coordinator, who would handle the situation from there.

That wasn't going to happen, for multiple reasons. What other solutions existed?

"Ah! Wait!"

He felt her weak tug on his sleeve and followed her eyes. She watched some small buildings, nestled in between two larger structures on the opposite side of the street.

"Let's - let's go inside!" she urged. "I gotta tell..."

They shouldn't. They needed to get her checked into the hospital.

But... those chairs looked awfully inviting...

The chiming of bells announced their entry. Ichigo helped him to a seat by a wooden table; he used the opportunity to look around. A library? Smaller than the one at Plantation 13, but quite a bit cozier. This was where she ran to first?

"Welcome back, miss."

An elderly fellow rummaged through a bookshelf in the other room. The owner of this place? A librarian?

"I... I didn't find the woman."

"I figured as much. Thank you anyway."

"But I think I saw her. But she didn't exist. I think. I don't know, it was scary!"

Brow creasing, the man shuffled back into the cafe. His cane clinked against the wooden floor.

" _Think_ you saw her? Dear, we either see something or we don't. Which is it?"

Goro rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Her free hand ran through blue locks and her shoulders tensed.

"I saw her. But I don't think she was real."

"Her soul, perhaps."

The blunt answer through them off. He voiced the question. "Soul? What's that?"

"Her spirit, consciousness, will. Her... essence, as it were. We all have one."

Huh? "We... we do?"

"Aye, lad. Humans are strange creatures. Strange creatures in a strange world."

"But how do you know we have one?" Ichigo asked. "Is there a way to see it?"

"Do you think your visions real?"

"Yes."

With a shrug of his shoulders, the man walked behind the counter. "Then they are real."

"But - but did I see her soul, or something else?"

A hand ran through his gray beard. "That is for you to decide."

...

"Do animals have souls, too?"

Goro's question gave the elder a moment's pause, and he beheld them with an unscrupulous eye. He grabbed a small book from the counter and approached their table.

"Different people will give you different answers. Personally, I believe they do. Others believe the opposite, and yet more have no opinion."

Ichigo rubbed at her eyes, exhausted. "What's the point of... of speculating on something like that, when its existence can't be proven?"

"It's about hope, my dear."

"Hope?"

He joined them in the cafe proper. "People fear death. They fear the possibility of it all being worthless. One moment you exist. The next, everything you are - everything you've experienced, everything you've accomplished, your desires, your dreams - gone forever."

"So they... they delude themselves?"

Somehow, her choice of words made him uncomfortable.

"Faith, belief, delusion - they are facets of the same coin. To believe in the soul is to believe in hope, nothing more. We hope for our experiences to mean something. We hope for second chances, for those taken too soon to, perhaps, finally take part in the adventure we call life."

His rambling struck Ichigo, and she leaned over the table, stunned. "They... those people, they never..."

"Aye. They existed, then they vanished."

Her head shot up. "You-"

"That field," he interrupted. "Do you believe it a natural thing?"

A rhetorical question. He wouldn't ask such a thing if...

"What is it?"

"Think about it. There is only one possibility, is there not?"

Dead grass and shattered dreams. Lost potential. A land of suffering.

Goro balled his fists on his knees. "You buried them."

The elder believed in the soul be cause he had no other choice.

"We buried them. Every single one."

This world, that doctor...

An urgent question spilled from Ichigo's lips. "Then - then why do you still search for her?"

"Because she should be buried, too. She deserves it. She earned it."

As simple a reason as any.

Her mind raced. He saw it in the shifting of her eyes and the way her knuckles clenched white against the table's grain.

"Why did she fight so much if her demise was a forgone conclusion?"

He slid the book in front of her, and with a jolt Goro placed its cover with the horrid fairy tale Ichigo described during their trek back.

"Why did you quest for the truth?"

"Because I didn't - they're - they're the same!" she blurted. "This whole time, they've always been the same! Always separated, always finding each other, always separated again. It's an ugly dance! Some wicked cycle! A... a b-bad joke! It's not - it's not _real_!"

To his credit, the librarian remained impassive to her crazed lamentations.

"That is who they are, perhaps, yes."

She pushed her forehead against the table.

"But, young miss, are they together now?"

His implications were a bucket of ice over her body. Ichigo lifted her head but an inch.

"Y-Yeah."

"Can those forces separate them now?"

Another inch.

"N-No, they... they ran away."

"Why?"

She didn't answer. The man faced the book to her.

"Who were they meant to be, dear?"

With haste, she flipped to the last page of the story.

 _When the prince awoke, the princess was no longer beside him. Instead, the bed was covered in jet-black feathers._

 _In profound sadness, the prince searched all across the land for her. But nobody had seen the princess._

 _That_ was how the story ended? He thought it downright repulsive. Who would create such a thing? Why?

"I don't like it."

"That is the point."

Huh?

But the man shook his head, warding off any further discussion. His spectacles focused on Ichigo.

"You believe that to be their purpose?"

Her hopes drained out through the whisper. Goro's heart clenched.

"Yes. They are no different from the others. They're experiments designed to obsess over each other. They're - they're m-mimics. Fakes. The original relationship happened long ago. It's all just a lie!"

He leaned forward, intent. "Then ask yourself this."

With great effort, she met his gaze.

"Assuming they know that same truth - who do they _wish_ to be?"

She looked, but did not see. That glaze over her irises signaled her return to the memories. Her hand turned the pages, and the story ventured backwards in time.

 _A wedding ceremony was held soon after. The priest asked the princess, clad in a wedding dress of pure white, "Do you vow to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

 _"I do." The two exchanged rings, and when the princess said so, they sealed their vows with a kiss. And cheers rang out across the land. "Bless the brave girl who saved our prince's life!" The whole kingdom celebrated their marriage._

"Wait. The whole kingdom?"

His spine chilled at her soft question, though he knew not why.

"Ichigo?"

She was staring at him. Spoke the words to _him_.

"I will tell you two the same thing I told young Miku."

Their focus shifted to the elder. Ichigo grabbed his hand beneath the table. His heart warmed - or perhaps that was his 'soul'?

"Stories such as this, these fairy tales - they are meant to put our lives in perspective. They ground us by showing the highs we strive for and the lows we never hit. Their sadness contextualizes our experiences. Their tragedy reveals our joy."

She fought back, the idiot declared.

Ichigo shifted in her seat. "Why did you help her?"

"Knowing nothing, how would you describe our first meeting?"

"She... she asked you for help?"

"No."

"Then..."

"That woman, with a body frailer than glass, was felling a tree for firewood. I noted her struggle. I saw her rudimentary tools. I approached her, and she declared a child required warmth."

...

"And that child-"

"The horned girl."

Goro closed the book and pushed it away.

They didn't need it.

"Dear seeker, that is the story."

Save her.

"That woman lives through them, whether they know it or not. She embodies her people's potential. Her soul haunts those halls through sheer determination. Would you grant her rest?"

"I..."

They waited. They all waited. He waited, the elder waited. And she waited, most of all. On herself, on her questions and on her own answers.

"I would."

Her journey remained unfinished. This time, though...

The librarian, the simple old man, splayed his fingers across the table. His beard shook, his bald head perspired, his spectacles gleamed in the evening sun.

This time - like them, together.

"Then I ask you, child: who do _you_ wish to be?"

* * *

 _You are running away._

 _I'm not._

 _You fear them, child._

 _I do not!_

 _We see it in your frenzied pace, Elistre. We hear it in your breathing. You see yourselves in them. You fear opening yourself. You fear hope._

 _I am fulfilling my duty and nothing more!_

 _You are attempting to fulfill Delphinium's duty._

 _They aren't awake._

 _Are you so sure? Open your mind. Listen. Do you not hear the rejoicing soldiery?_

 _..._

 _You need to guide them, Elistre. Teach them. Help them live. Help them survive. If you run now, they will only chase. We cannot afford such risk._

 _They won't. They don't need me. They'll be happier alone._

 _Your claims ring hollow, granddaughter._

Desperation pervaded every pore, every breath.

 _Please!_

And so the snakes sighed.

 _...As you wish._

* * *

"Alpha!"

Hold it back! Hold it _back_! Brace the rear foot, they could use its weight against it!

"Alpha, what the hell _is_ this thing?!"

The damnable monstrosity pushed down against the sword. Alpha hoped the spear's shaft wouldn't fracture under the pressure.

"It's-"

The ground splintered underneath, and the blonde's voice died. The time for explanations had long since passed. The M9 spun to the side; with nothing to support its weight, the klaxosaur tumbled to the ground. Alpha attempted a finishing stab, but it rolled away, onto its feet.

Its offense was cautious, its guard meticulous. Few openings and fewer chances to capitalize. It kept its distance and played it safe.

Their opponents were learning.

"Alpha? Bit of a problem here!"

The pause allowed a glance over to Beta and Gamma, who fought together against the second enemy. In their first engagement, with even numbers, the three M9s fought the three klaxosaurs to a standstill. Judging from the third's absence, Alpha and Theta may have managed a killing blow. Now, though, one of the beasts held its own against both Nines. Alpha knew their skills hadn't faltered in the time since, which meant-

"They're adapting."

Eyes narrowed. Focus returned to the blonde's enemy.

"They're adjusting."

"They're thinking," Delta concluded. "They aren't mindless. There's something in there."

Something dangerous flitted through Alpha's mind.

"Are they-"

The beast flicked its wrist, gestured with a hand. The ground beneath exploded upwards; the M9 found itself cartwheeling through the burning air. Alpha slammed on the thrusters with an indignant roar. One flip. Another stabilizing burn. They slammed into the ground, servos screeching, the velocity sliding them back a dozen feet in seconds.

Gutenbergs.

"They're _coordinating_!"

Such a realization left them no time. They could speculate later - now they needed action.

"Beta! Gamma! Disengage and eliminate the Gutenbergs! We need to report this _now_!"

The klaxosaur princess had yet to be spotted. Too many variables frolicked in this warzone. Were they her lieutenants? Her equals? Her _superiors_? How did the klaxosaur military hierarchy function? How many of them could think? How many existed as mindless beasts? What separated the two tiers?

This was not pest extermination.

The Nines slammed into the Gutenbergs, tore all eight to shreds. Stab, thrust, carve. One by one they fell. Alpha sliced away a leg and directed the spear into its torso, fishing for the core. But then a humanoid was upon them, and the M9 retreated to a safe distance.

"They... they didn't explode?" Gamma grunted, short of breath. "My aim was perfect! I should've nailed, like, three cores!"

Troubling.

"They aren't unique variants," Alpha postulated. "We've seen their kind before, so their cores should be in the same spot. No explosions means the cores weren't hit."

"Or there aren't cores at all," Beta countered. "I don't like this, Alpha. Something's off. I recommend we fall back, report and debrief."

Alpha shared Beta's concerns, but leaving the humanoid-types alive with no strings attached would be equally risky.

"One more skirmish. We finish the Gutenbergs before they repair, then we probe the two annoyances for any weaknesses we can exploit later. Make it fast and don't get surrounded."

"Roger."

"Wilco!"

The three sped in. Beta and Gamma moved against the downed Gutenbergs; Alpha focused on the humanoids. Separate them from the pack. Give the other two time. Spot any weaknesses, then fall back.

The enemies attempted a pincer. They moved as a unified force. Cohesion. Communication present? Probably. How? Radio waves to intercept? Light signals? Hand signs? Did the humanoids alone communicate? Could the others respond?

Too many unknowns. So much to research.

The M9 ducked beneath a horizontal swing. Delta watched it pass. Alpha shoved away its companion, then attempted a reverse sweep against the first's legs. Missed by a hair! Argh!

Mobility on a similar tier. Different style of movement; they tended to sway in and out. A focus on maneuverability, rather than raw speed. Evasion, not aggression.

Stylistic differences. Footwork. Probing for openings? If the Nines kept their distance and adapted a similar style, the advantage would be theirs. The spears offered longer reach.

Redirect the overhead blow from behind. Now! Maintain the distance, move with them, go for the-

"Alpha!"

Dodge!

The plasma scorched the sand. Wait, ranged weaponry? But these two never-

There, it came from-

...

"There's a third?!"

Alpha gunned the thrusters to gain distance. From the Gutenberg's body, that was-

"Fuckin' what the _fuck_?!"

Gamma's snarl drew their attention. The redhead's M9 kicked away another humanoid. Beta narrowly parried a battle axe emerging from a Gutenberg's back; the two Nines retreated to Alpha's position.

From the corpses. From the downed Gutenbergs.

"See, Alpha?" Beta sneered. "No cores."

Like zombies from a grave.

* * *

Ow ow ow ow ow owowowowowowow.

Her vision tilted ninety degrees. Something raunchy and utterly disgusting spilled from her lips. Ears rang.

Underwater? Above ground? Vision wouldn't... stop... swimming...

Oh _Papa_.

"Some... et... a mo..."

"Al...dy go..."

Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh _fuck_.

"Sh... ight?"

Huuuuuurk.

Ears ringing ears ringing body burning so hot too hot oh fuck oh fuck-

"Get... on... ed!"

Through drowned senses she became minutely aware of being lifted onto something flat and... somewhat comfortable? Her stomach turned in knots and wound around her intestines and Papa she needed to _breathe_ and why couldn't she move her arms?!

"...ax! The..."

A weird sensation skirted her dazed mind. A hand shook her shoulder.

Wait, a hand?

Mustering all her strength, she tried opening her eyes. Muscles refused to cooperate.

"Theta! You need to relax!"

Another attempt. That voice sounded like-

Auburn hair. Soot gray walls. Iron bars. A horrid draft. An armed guard in the hallway.

The headache to end all headaches.

"Na...na...?"


End file.
